Ein langer Weg zur Liebe
by Brchen
Summary: Hi mir gehört keine Figur der FF, ausser Mr. Flagge, ansonsten gehört alles JKR. Hab von PG13 wieder auf M gewechselt,da in den kommenden Chaps Gewalt oder sexuelles drin vorkommen kann. Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine FF, ach lest selber und entscheidet. ic
1. Ein langer Weg zur Liebe

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe (L&J) Kapitel 1 

Ein 17 Jähriges Mädchen lag auf einem Badetuch am Strand in der Sonne, las plötzlich ein Schatten auf sie hinab fiel. Als sie es bemerkte, drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und schaute zu dem- oder derjenigen hoch.

„Lily, wir müssen noch unsere Koffer packen." Sagte ihre Mutter.

„Schade, dass wir schon weg müssen, es ist so schön hier." Antwortete sie ihrer Mutter.

„Ich weiß Liebes, aber auch der schönste Urlaub geht einmal zu Ende." Sagte ihre Mutter und half ihr beim aufstehen.

Lily nahm ihr Badetuch und ging mit ihrer Mutter in Gedanken versunken hoch zum Hotel.

Als sie in die Empfangshalle kamen, gingen sie in die Richtung die zu den Fahrstühlen führte und fuhren in den zweiten Stock, wo ihre Zimmer lagen.

„Liebes, wir treffen uns um 19:30 Uhr unten in der Empfangshalle." Sagte ihre Mutter.

„Ist gut Mum." Erwiderte Lily und ging in ihr Zimmer, dass neben dem ihrer Eltern lag.

Mrs. Evans betrat das Zimmer und als sie ihren Mann sah, musste sie lachen.

„Steve, lass mich das machen." Sagte sie, als sie sah, dass ihr Mann vergeblich versuchte den Koffer zu schließen.

Sie ging zum Bett und klappte den Koffer wieder auf, als sie das Durcheinander im Koffer sah, kippte sie ihn auf dem Bett aus und dachte: Männer . Dann begann sie die Sachen ihres Mannes zusammen zu legen und ordentlich in den Koffer zu packen. Als sie damit fertig war, schloss sie ihn und begann damit, ihren Koffer zu packen.

Lily betrat ihr Zimmer und ging ins Bad. Sie wollte noch einmal duschen, um sich den Sand und das restliche Sonnenöl abzuwaschen. Als sie fertig war, zog sie sich eine weiße Caprihose und ein zartgrünes Top. Sie nahm ihren Koffer und stellte ihn aufs Bett, dann begann sie damit, ihre Sachen ordentlich hineinzupacken. Als sie damit fertig war, sah sie auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es schon 19:00 Uhr war und sie sich in einer halben Stunde mit ihren Eltern unten in der Empfangshalle treffen sollte. Sie verließ eine viertel Stunde später das Zimmer und ging zum Fahrstuhl, um in die Empfangshalle zu fahren. In Gedanken versunken stieg sie aus. Schade, dass die vier Wochen schon vorbei sind, Griechenland war sehr schön, vor allem seine mystische Geschichte war interessant. Es war wundervoll hier, schon allein, da Petunia nicht mitgekommen ist. Ich kann überhaupt nicht verstehen, warum sie immer so gemein und gehässig zu mir ist, ich hab ihr doch nie etwas getan oder ihr einen Grund dazu gegeben. dachte Lily.

„Hallo Liebes, können wir los?" fragte ihre Mutter, als Lily auf sie zuging.

„Ähm, ja, wo ist Dad?" fragte Lily und sah ihre Mutter fragend an.

„Er holt sich noch eine Zeitung." Erwiderte sie.

Mr. Evans kam zu ihnen. „Hallo Liebes." Begrüßte er seine Tochter, als er sie sah.

Lily sah auf ihre Uhr und sagte zu ihren Eltern: „Ich geh mir auch noch was zu lesen holen. Bin gleich wieder da."

„Schau dir unsere Kleine an, in der Zeit, wo wir hier waren, ist sie zu einer schönen jungen Frau geworden." Sagte Mr. Evans zu seiner Frau, als er Lily hinterher sah.

„Ja, unsere jüngste hat sich im Urlaub von einem Spatz, zu einem Paradiesvogel entwickelt." Erwiderte sie und sah ihn zärtlich an.

„Wie du mein Liebling! Sie hat genauso eine zierliche Figur und so weiche Gesichtszüge wie du!" sagte er und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss.

Als Lily zu ihren Eltern zurückkam, gingen sie gemeinsam aus dem Hotel und stiegen in ein Taxi, dass sie zum Flughafen nach Athen brachte. Eine Stunde später flogen sie zurück nach London. Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, stellten sie nur ihre Koffer im Flur ab und gingen, da der Flug sehr anstrengend war, sofort ins Bett.

James schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Er sah auf das Bett neben sich und erkannte, dass sein Freund Sirius noch schlief. Schon wieder dieser Traum, in dem ich diese grünen Augen sehe, die mich mit furcht in ihrem Blick ansehen. Irgendwoher kommen mir diese Augen bekannt vor, nur woher? Verdammt, jetzt weiß ich woher ich diese Augen kenne, Evans hat so wunderschöne grüne Augen. dachte er und erinnerte sich, was Sirius am Letzten Schultag in der 6. vor den Ferien zu ihm sagte. ´Was findest du nur an Evans? Sie ist nicht gerade hübsch, ihre Figur ist Knabenhaft und für ihr Alter ist sie zu klein geraten. Halte dich lieber an Mädchen, die schon etwas zu bieten haben und nicht wie ein Brett oder eine hässliche Ente aussehen.´ James fand diese Worte eigentlich nicht gerechtfertigt, konnte ihm aber in diesem Moment nichts darauf erwidern, da ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung in den Klassenraum kam. James drehte sich noch einmal um und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, was ihm aber nicht gelingen wollte. Er sah auf seinen Wecker und stellte fest, dass es erst 7:00 Uhr war. Da er ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen konnte, stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, zog er sich an, ging danach leise aus dem Zimmer und hinunter in die Küche, wo er auf seine Mutter, die gerade das Frühstück vorbereitete.

„Morgen Mom." Sagte er, ging auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Morgen James, schon so früh auf?" fragte sie und lächelte ihn sanft an.

Ramona Potter war eine 1,68 m und eine schlanke Frau, mit sanften Haselnussbraunen Augen und Schulterlangem blondem Haar.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen." Antwortete James auf ihre Frage und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

„Dann kannst du ja mal den Tisch decken." Sagte sie in ihrer sanften Stimme.

James rollte mit den Augen, hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ das Tablett mit den Sachen, die seine Mutter draufgestellt hatte, zum Tisch schweben.

„James, du bist faul! Weißt du das?" sagte seine Mutter lachend.

„James grinste seine Mutter frech an: „Ich weiß!" sagte er verschmitzt und beide fingen an zu lachen.

In diesem Moment kam Bryan Potter in die Küche. Er hatte schwarze verstrubbelte Haare und seine blauen Augen hatten einen freundlichen und gütigen Ausdruck. Aber er konnte auch entschlossen, ernst, ja sogar hart jemanden in die Augen blicken, was in seinem Beruf als Auror erforderlich war. Auf Grund seines Berufes hatte er einen durchtrainierten, muskulösen Körper und war mit seinen 1,95 m, gerade Mal 5 cm größer als James.

Er ging auf seine Frau zu und gab ihr einen Kuss, dann wandte er sich an James: „Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen?" fragte er und sah ihn verwundert an.

Mrs. Potter fing an zu lachen und meinte: „Das hab ich ihn eben auch gefragt."

James zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte seinen Blick aus dem Küchenfester.

Mr. Potter schaute seinen Sohn nachdenklich an. „Hast du Probleme, Liebeskummer oder beides?" fragte er ihn.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" fragte James verblüfft.

„Nun ja, ich kenne dich sonst nicht so nachdenklich." Stellte er fest.

„Nichts von alle dem." Sagte er, griff sich ein Brötchen und ging durch die Terrassentür nach draußen.

Mr. und Mrs. Potter sahen sich an und schüttelten über James Verhalten den Kopf.

James ging die kleine Treppe, die von der Terrasse auf die Wiese führte, hinunter und in die Richtung, wo die Bäume am See standen. Dort setzte er sich gegen eine großen Eiche und aß in Gedanken sein Brötchen.

„Hey Krone, was sitzt du denn hier und nicht in der Küche beim Frühstück?" fragte Sirius schon von weitem, als er auf ihn zukam.

„Ach ich wollte heute mal hier frühstücken." Erwiderte James sarkastisch.

„Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Sirius und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Was soll denn los sein?" stellte James eine Gegenfrage.

„Krone, du kannst mir nichts vormachen, ich kenne dich, wenn du so drauf bist, dann ist irgendwas. Spuck es aus, was ist los?" sagte Sirius und schaute in abwartend an.

„Ach es ist nichts, nichts wichtiges!" sagte er und wandte seinen Kopf und sah über den See.

„Nun erzähl schon." Drängte Sirius.

„Ähm, na ja, ich weiß auch nicht, aber seit drei Nächten habe ich immer wieder denselben Traum, der mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht." Erklärte James ihm.

„Was denn für einen Traum, erzähl mal." Forderte Sirius ihn auf.

„Ich kann mich nur noch an die Augen erinnern, an die grünen Augen." Sagte James.

„An grüne Augen, an sonst nichts? Denk nach, vielleicht fällt dir noch was ein." Meinte Sirius.

„Hmmm, da war noch ein Mädchen mit dunkelroten Haaren. Und ein Wolf!" sagte James nachdenklich.

„Ein Mädchen mit dunkelroten Haaren, grüne Augen? Wer kann das sein? Ich kenne kein Mädchen, das so aussieht!" stellte Sirius fest.

„Doch du kennst ein Mädchen, das so aussieht, da es das einzige Mädchen mit diesen Merkmalen auf unserer Schule ist, sonst hat kein Mädchen diese Kombination von dunkelroten Haaren und grünen Augen." Klärte James ihn auf.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa Evans, oder?" fragte Sirius und runzelte die Stirn.

„Doch ich meine Evans!" sagte James ernst.

„Du willst mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du von Evans geträumt hast." Sagte Sirius und sah ihn perplex an.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie es war." Sagte James und sah ihn fest an. „Sie ist die einzige, die diese Zusammenstellung hat, die anderen mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen, sehen anders aus. Entweder haben sie hell rotes oder feuerrotes Haar, aber kein Mädchen außer Evans hat dunkelrotes Haar."

„Stimmt, sie ist die einzige von all den Mädchen in den oberen Klassen." Stellte Sirius fest.

„Na ja, ich weiß ja auch nicht, aber es muss etwas zu bedeuten haben." Sagte James nachdenklich.

„Quatsch, das hat nichts zu bedeuten, es war nur ein Traum!" sagte Sirius bestimmt.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht." Erwiderte James und versuchte zu grinsen, was ihm aber kläglich misslang.

„Hab ich, verlass dich drauf. Mensch Krone, wie kann man nur von Evans träumen?" sagte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung!" sagte James und zog die Schultern hoch.

„Wenn du ehrlich bist, ist Evans kein Mädchen von dem man träumen kann! Denk doch mal realistisch. Sie sieht noch nicht mal hübsch aus, außerdem hat sie keine Figur, ist zu klein für ihr Alter, eine Streberin und flach wie ein Brett. Ist dir eigentlich noch nie aufgefallen, dass die anderen Mädchen, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen, nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollen, was kein Wunder ist, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Sie sondert sich ab und bis auf zwei Freundinnen, die allerdings sehr hübsch sind, wie ich festgestellt habe, will von uns aus Gryffindor, niemand etwas mit ihr zu tun haben." Zählte Sirius die Fakten auf.

„Sirius, jetzt hör aber mal auf, hast du dir eigentlich mal Gedanken gemacht, warum sie sich absondert, sei ehrlich. Außerdem hat sie wunderschöne grüne Augen." Sagte James und steckte sich das letzte Stück Brötchen in den Mund.

„Nein, ich habe mir keine Gedanken gemacht, aber was anderes, was nützt es, wenn man schöne Augen hat, doch das drum herum nicht dazu passt?" fragte Sirius und stand auf. „Komm, lass uns schwimmen gehen und danach denken wir uns noch ein paar Streiche für Snivellus aus."

„Yep!" sagte James, stand auf und beide gingen zum Ufer des Sees.

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen erwachte, sprang sie gut gelaunt aus dem Bett. So schön der Urlaub auch war, am schönsten ist es immer noch zu Hause. dachte sie und ging ins Bad, um ausgiebig zu duschen. Als sie fertig war, zog sie sich an und verließ gutgelaunt ihr Zimmer. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche, wo sie ihre Eltern am Küchentisch sitzend vorfand.

„Morgen Mum, Morgen Dad." Reif sie fröhlich.

„Morgen Liebes, da ist ein Brief von deiner Schule für dich angekommen." Sagte Mrs Evans und reichte ihr den Brief über den Tisch.

„Danke Mum." Sagte Lily, öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen. Ihr Gesicht fing plötzlich an zu strahlen, so dass ihre Eltern sie verwundert ansahen.

„Was ist Liebes, warum strahlst du so?" fragte ihr Vater.

Lily sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an und sagte: „Dad, Mum, ich bin zur Schulsprecherin gewählt worden."

„Das freut mich aber für dich Liebes." Sagte ihr Vater.

„Ich freu mich auch, aber…" begann Lily und mit einem Mal sah sie ihre Eltern traurig an.

„liebes was ist?" fragte ihre Mutter besorgt.

„Nun ja, ich hab es euch nie erzählt, aber es war schon als Vertrauensschülerin nicht einfach für mich." Sagte sie mit einer traurigen Stimme.

„Lily, was hast du uns nicht erzählt? Hast du Schwierigkeiten in deiner Schule?" fragte Mrs. Evans.

„Nein, Schwierigkeiten hab ich nicht, ich hab euch nur nichts erzählt, damit ihr euch keine Sorgen macht, aber…" brach sie ab, ihr Tränen liefen über die Wangen, da sich ihre bedrückte Seele Luft machte.

Mrs. Evans stand auf, ging hinüber zu ihrer Tochter und nahm sie in den Arm. „Lily erzähl uns, was dich bedrückt." Forderte sie ihre Tochter mit sanfter Stimme auf.

„Ach Mum, alle in der Schule reden über mich, auch wollen sie nichts mit mir zu tun haben, sie meiden mich. Ich hab durch Zufall, zwei Jungen aus meiner Klasse gehört, wie sie sich über mich unterhalten haben, es war am letzten Schultag in meinem 6. Jahr an der Schule. Sie unterhielten sich darüber, dass noch nie ein Junge mit mir ausgegangen wäre, was wohl daran liegt, dass ich mich absondern würde. Auch sagten sie, ich hätte überhaupt keine Figur und wäre flach wie ein Brett, außerdem wäre ich noch nicht einmal hübsch, da wäre es kein Wunder, dass mich noch kein Junge nach einem Date gefragt hätte."  redete sich Lily alles von der Seele und fing wieder an zu weinen.

Mrs. Evans sah ihren Mann an und nahm ihre Tochter wieder in den Arm.

Mit einem Mal fing Mr. Evans an zu lachen. Lily sah ihren Vater fassungslos an. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte er: „Lily Liebes, ich nehme mal an, dass du dich nicht sehr oft im Spiegel angesehen hast, als wir im Urlaub waren. Ansonsten hättest du festgestellt, dass du gar nicht mehr so aussiehst, wie du es uns gerade beschrieben hast. Lily, aus dir ist eine wunderschöne junge Frau geworden."

Lily sah ihre Mutter an, die ihr bestätigend zunickte.

„Komm mal mit nach oben in unser Schlafzimmer." Forderte ihre Mutter sie auf, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie hoch zu sich ins Schlafzimmer. Sie blieb mit Lily vor einem großen Wandspiegel stehen und sagte zu ihr: „Sieh in den Spiegel Liebes und sag mir, was du siehst!"

Lily sah in den Spiegel und bekam große Augen, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Ihre Mutter stellte sich neben sie und forderte sie noch einmal auf: „Lily sag mir, was du siehst."

„Mu… Mum, ich sehe aus wie du, nur dass wir nicht die gleiche Haarfarbe haben." Rief sie erstaunt aus.

„Deshalb musste ich unten in der Küche so lachen, als du erzählt hast, dass dich die anderen für nicht hübsch halten. Ich finde sogar, dass du dich zu einem Schmetterling entwickelt hast. Du hast die Schönheit deiner Mutter und die gleichen wunderschönen grünen Augen, Wie du siehst, kann man nicht mehr behaupten, dass du klein bist, du überragst deine Mutter sogar um einige Zentimeter und die schlanke Figur hast du auch von ihr. Also wenn du mich fragst, als flach würde ich dich auch nicht bezeichnen." Sagte er und lachte vergnügt. „Ihr könntet direkt Zwillinge sein."

Lily sah ihre Mutter an. Dad hat Recht, Mum und ich sehen wirklich fast so aus, als wären wir Zwillinge, nur dass Mum blonde bis auf die Schultern reichende Haare hat und ich dunkelrote, die mir bis zu den Hüften reichen. Ansonsten sehen wir gleich aus, nur dass Mum 20 Jahre älter ist als ich, ansonsten hat sie sich kaum verändert, sie sieht immer noch so schön aus, wie auf ihrem Hochzeitsfoto, genauso wie Dad, seine dunkelroten Haare haben noch keine einzige graue Strähne und seine blauen Augen strahlen immer noch soviel Lebenslust aus, wie auf dem Foto. Seine Figur ist durchtrainiert, wie früher. dachte Lily.

„Liebes, was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide gemeinsam in die Winkelgasse gehen, deine Bücher kaufen und was du sonst noch brauchst. Ich würde zu gern mal die Winkelgasse sehen." Schlug ihre Mutter, mit einem funkeln in den Augen vor. „Meinst du, dass uns einer Ansieht, dass wir Mutter und Tochter sind?"

„Bestimmt nicht, außerdem habe ich noch junge Eltern, denen man nicht ansieht wie alt sie sind, das Beispiel steht gemeinsam vor dem Siegel hier." Sagte Lily und lachte.

„Dann komm, lass uns losfahren." Sagte ihre Mutter.

„Wieso losfahren? Wir können auch von unserem Kamin aus zum Tropfenden Kessel reisen." Erklärte Lily sie auf.

„Unserem Kamin?" fragten ihre Eltern gleichzeitig und sahen sie überrascht an.

„Ja, mit Flohpulver, dass hab ich euch doch erzählt." Sagte Lily, ging zur Treppe und hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

Als ihre Eltern ins Wohnzimmer kamen, stand Lily schon am Kamin, in dem sie ein Feuer gemacht hatte, und holte aus ihrer Hosentasche einen kleinen Beutel.

„Lily, du hast uns zwar erzählt, dass man den Kamin zum reisen benutzen kann, aber du hast uns nicht gesagt, wie es funktioniert." Sagte ihre Mutter.

Lily erklärte ihren Eltern, was sie machen und beachten mussten, dann warf sie etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer und schickte ihre Mutter voraus. Sie selbst trat nur eine Minute später hinein und reiste ihrer Mutter hinterher.

Als James und Sirius nach dem Schwimmen in die Küche kamen, sagte Mrs. Potter zu ihnen: „Es ist für jeden ein Brief angekommen."

James und Sirius öffneten sie und fingen an zu lesen.

„Dieses Schuljahr brauchen wir nur vier neue Bücher." Stellte Sirius fest.

James gab keine Antwort, sondern starrte mit offenem Mund auf seinen Brief.

„Hey James, hu, hu." Sagte Sirius und wedelte mit der Hand vor James Gesicht hin und her.

„Ähm, was?" fragte James und sah Sirius verdutzt an.

„Was ist mit dir, du warst eben kurz in Gedanken ganz woanders." Sagte seine Mutter.

„Äh, ich glaube Dumbledore hat zu heiß gebadet." Antwortete James und sah sie an.

„Wieso, weswegen denn?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich bin zum Schulsprecher gewählt worden." Sagte James, in einem Ton, der nicht daran zweifeln ließ, dass er es selber nicht glauben konnte.

„Waaaaas?" rief Sirius und sah ihn fassungslos an.

Mrs. Potter fing an zu lachen und meinte: „Na dann, meinen Herzlichen Glückwunsch James. Dir ist doch klar, was das heißt. Keine Streiche und kein nächtliches herumtreiben mehr. Du hast jetzt eine Vorbildfunktion!"

James verzog das Gesicht und sagte: „Komm Sirius, lass uns in die Winkelgasse gehen und unsere Bücher kaufen, vielleicht baut mich das nach diesem Schreck wieder auf."

Sirius nickte zustimmend und beide gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie kurze Zeit später, mit Flohpulver zum Tropfenden Kessel reisten.

Bitte Reviewt wenn es euch gefallen hat.

küsschen

Brchen


	2. Kapitel 2

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe Kapitel 2 

Als Lily im Tropfenden Kessel aus dem Kamin stieg, schaute sie sich um und sah, dass ihre Mutter bei Tom dem Wirt am Schanktisch stand. Sie ging zu ihrer Mutter hinüber und lächelte Tom freundlich zu.

„Hallo Liebes, da bist du ja schon." sagte Mrs. Evans mit einem Lächeln.

„Wollen wir?" fragte Lily sie und als ihre Mutter nickte, gingen sie durch die Tür im hinteren Teil des Pub, die zum Hinterhof führte. Dort tippte Lily mit ihrem Zauberstab in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge die Backsteine an, so dass sie anfingen sich auseinander zu bewegen. Als sich der Durchgang geöffnet hatte, traten sie hindurch und standen Augenblicklich in der Winkelgasse.

„Wow!" sagte Mrs. Elaine Evans und sah sich staunend um. Lily lächelte verstehend und tippte ihre Mutter mit dem Finger an. Diese sah zu ihr und lächelte begeistert.

„Mum, wir müssen erst zu Gringotts der Zauberer Bank, um unser Geld in Zauberergeld umzutauschen." flüsterte sie ihrer Mutter zu.

„Lil, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du Elaine zu mir sagst, solange wir hier sind. Sonst fällt es auf, dass wir Mutter und Tochter sind." flüsterte sie ihr zu und kicherte wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ist gut, aber es wird mir komisch vorkommen, wenn ich anstatt Mum, Elaine zu dir sage. Hoffentlich verplappere ich mich nicht." flüsterte sie zurück. „Na dann, lass uns zu Gringotts gehen."

Ihre Mutter nickte und sie wandten sich nach rechts. Während sie in die Richtung, die zu Gringotts führte gingen, sah sich Mrs. Evans interessiert um. Lily sah sie amüsiert an, sie konnte ihre Mutter verstehen, da sie sich noch genau daran erinnern konnte, wie es ihr erging, als sie das erste Mal in der Winkelgasse war.

Als sie bei Gringotts ankamen, hackte sich Lily bei ihrer Mutter ein und zog sie sanft die Stufen zur Bank hinauf. In der Bank gingen sie zu einem Schalter, der Mugelgeld in Zauberergeld umtauschte und Mrs. Evans sah erstaunt, wie selbstverständlich ihre Tochter dies machte. Ihr war zwar klar, dass sie dies seit ihrem ersten Jahr an der Zauberer Schule machte, aber sie bewunderte ihre Tochter auch dafür. Als Lily das Geld umgetauscht hatte, gingen sie wieder hinaus. Vor Gringotts fragte Lily ihre Mutter: „Elaine, wollen wir, bevor wir unsere Einkäufe erledigen, noch zu Fortescue ein Eis essen gehen?"

Sie nickte und beide gingen die Treppe von Gringotts hinunter und nach rechts in die Richtung die zum Eissalon führte. Als sie bei Fortescue ankamen, setzten sie sich an einen freien Tisch und kaum dass sie sich hingesetzt hatten, kam auch schon ein Kellner an den Tisch.

„Die Damen wünschen?" fragte er und sah sie bewundernd an.

„Ich hätte gern einen Fortescue Spezial Eisbecher." sagte Lily und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Ich nehme das gleiche." sagte Elaine.

Der Kellner verbeugte sich und ging in den Eissalon.

Lily konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und prustete los. Sie musste so lachen, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ihre Mutter sah sie verwundert an und meinte: „Warum lachst du, was ist so komisch?" Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lily sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Elaine, dieser Kellner ist dafür berühmt, dass er mit jedem Mädchen, das einigermaßen hübsch aussieht, flirtet. Hast du seinen Blick gesehen, als wir unser Eis bestellt haben. Dass ist das erste Mal, dass ich von ihm bedient werde, sonst hat er um mich immer einen großen Bogen gemacht." erklärte sie und es schlich sich kurz ein traurigen Ausdruck in ihre Augen.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer, die Zeiten sind vorbei, oder siehst du das anders?" fragte ihre Mutter.

„Du hast Recht!" erwiderte Lily.

„Lil?" fragte jemand in diesem Moment.

Mrs. Evans sah, wie ein blondes Mädchen auf ihren Tisch zukam und davor stehen blieb.

„Oh Entschuldigung, ich hab sie mit jemanden verwechselt." sagte das Mädchen.

„wieso entschuldigst du dich bei mir Jessi?" fragte Lily sie und stand auf.

Diese riss die Augen auf und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

Lily nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme. „Schön dich zu sehen." sagte sie, als sie sich von ihr gelöst hatte.

„Willst du dich nicht zu uns setzen?" fragte Mrs. Evans.

Jessica Brown (kurz Jessi) sah immer noch verdattert ihre Freundin an, bis Lily sie in den Arm kniff.

„Au!" rief sie aus und Mrs Evans ebenso wie Lily, fingen an zu lachen.

„Komm setz dich." forderte Lily sie auf.

Beide setzten sich an den Tisch und Jessi fragte: „Bist du es wirklich?"

„Ja, wer soll ich den sonst sein?" fragte Lily lächelnd.

„Mesch Lily, hast du dich verändert, is ja der helle Wahnsinn. Bin ich auf die Reaktion in Hogwarts gespannt, wenn sie dich sehen, die halten dich glatt für eine neue Schülerin." sagte Jessi und konnte noch immer nicht so recht glauben, dass das vor ihr ihre Freundin Lily war. „Ist das deine Schwester?"

Lily verzog kurz das Gesicht, fing sich aber gleich wieder und flüsterte: „Nein, dass ist meine Mum!"

Jessi sah von einem zum anderen. „Ehrlich, ohne Scheiß?" fragte sie perplex.

„Ja!" sagten beide, wie aus einem Munde. Dann weite Lily ihre Freundin ein.

„Wow, das ist ja voll krass!" entfuhr es ihr.

Als der Kellner mit dem Eis kam, bestellte Jessi auch das gleiche wie ihre Freundin. Sie plauderten, lachten und aßen nebenbei ihr Eis.

Als James und Sirius in den Tropfenden Kessel ankamen, gingen sie, ohne auf irgendjemanden zu achten, direkt auf die Tür zu, die zum Hinterhof führte. James tippte in der richtigen Reihenfolge gegen die Backsteine und schon standen sie in der Winkelgasse. Er ging direkt zu Qualitäten für Quidditch und sah sich darin um, ob es etwas Neues gab.

„Hey Krone, nun reg dich mal langsam wieder ab, es kann auch ein Vorteil sein, dass du Schulsprecher bist." versuchte Sirius ihn zu beruhigen.

„Mmmpf!" kam als Antwort von ihm.

„Mensch Krone, vielleicht ist der andere Schulsprecher ja eine super Braut, so dass dir das Amt sogar Spaß macht." versuchte Sirius es weiter.

James ging zu einem Regal hinüber und sah in einem kleinen Korb, lauter Schlüsselanhänger, die den goldenen Schnatz darstellten. Er nahm einen und ging zur Kasse.

„Bist du jetzt wieder ansprechbar?" fragte Sirius ihn, wie er ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sah.

„Ja, aber ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass Dumbledore zu heiß gebadet hat, als er und die anderen Lehrer mich zum Schulsprecher gewählt haben." erklärte er ihm.

„Kann sein, bei ihm weiß man das nie so genau." folgerte Sirius. „Komm lass uns zu Fortescue gehen."

„O.K. Vielleicht treffen wir dort ja jemanden, denn wir kennen." erwiderte James und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Eissalon.

Sie saßen dort schon eine ganze Weile, als Sirius den Namen Lil hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah Jessi, die an einem Tisch schräg gegenüber stand und jemanden fassungslos anstarrte. Als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er zwei hübsche Mädchen an dem Tisch. Er drehte sich wieder zu James und sagte: „Hey Krone, sieh mal unauffällig dort rüber. Da sitzen, wo Jessi steht, zwei hübsche Mädchen, so etwas hast du noch nicht gesehen, noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts."

James sah zu dem Tisch hinüber und bekam große Augen, als er die beiden Mädchen und was er ja nicht wusste Mrs. Evans am Tisch sitzen sah. „Mann Tatze, die sind nicht nur hübsch, die sind mehr als das." sagte er und konnte den Blick nur schwer von ihnen abwenden.

„Mann, starr da nicht so rüber! Ich möchte mal wissen, woher Jessi die beiden kennt!" sagte Sirius.

„Shit, sie stehen auf und wir haben noch nicht bezahlt!" sagte James und suchte mit den Augen nach dem Kellner.

„Elaine, wir wollten doch noch zu Madame Malkins gehen und unsere Festroben und Umhänge kaufen." sagte Lily und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Stimmt, dann lass uns mal gehen." sagte diese und die drei standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu Madame Malkins Laden.

Bevor sie hineingingen sagte Mrs. Evans: „Lil, lass mich die Sachen besorgen, dann ist es für dich eine Überraschung, wenn du die Sachen zum Ball anziehst. Ihr könnt ja solange hier draußen auf mich warten.

„O.K.M… Elaine." sagte Lily.

Mrs. Evans verschwand im Laden und Lily erzählte ihrer Freundin von ihrem Urlaub in Griechenland. Als Mrs. Evans wieder aus dem Laden kam, fragte sie die beiden: „Und wo geht's jetzt hin?"

„Wir müssen noch zu Flourish & Blotts, unsere Bücher kaufen, dann zum Zaubererschreibwarenladen und in die Zaubererapotheke unsere Zaubertrankzutaten auffüllen." zählte Lily ihrer Mutter auf.

„Na dann lasst uns das mal alles besorgen." erwiderte Mrs. Evans und sie gingen zu Flourish& Blotts, die Bücher kaufen. Danach besorgten sie noch das ein oder andere, was Lily noch benötigte, zum Schluss kehrten sie wieder im Tropfenden Kessel ein und setzten sich dort an einen Tisch um noch etwas zu trinken.

Als Lily auf ihre Uhr sah, stellte sie fest, dass es schon 19:00 Uhr war und sagte: „Elaine, wir sollten nach Hause gehen, Mum wird sich sicher schon Sorgen machen." sagte sie und musste schmunzeln.

„Ja, du hast Recht, es ist schon spät und Mum hatte extra gesagt, dass wir spätestens zum Abendessen wieder zu Hause sein sollen." sagte Mrs. Evans und konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Sie umarmten Jessi und gingen zum Kamin, wenige Augenblicke später, waren beide verschwunden und auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Als Sirius und James bezahlt hatten, gingen sie eilig in die Richtung, in die Lily, Jessi und Mrs. Evans gegangen waren.

„Shit, wo sind sie bloß geblieben?" fragte James.

„Da, da vorne bei Madame Malkins stehen sie!" sagte Sirius und zeigte in die Richtung.

„Wir müssen Abstand halten, sonst bemerken sie uns und wir müssen womöglich erklären, warum wir ihnen folgen." erklärte James.

„Wo ist den die dritte von ihnen geblieben?" fragte Sirius an James gewandt.

„Welche meinst du?" fragte dieser.

„Die, ich würde sagen, Zwillingsschwester von der die sich gerade mit Jessi unterhält." sagte Sirius.

„Tatze, ist dir klar, dass wir noch nichts für die Schule gekauft haben!" stellte James fest.

„Egal, wir haben noch zwei Wochen, bis die Schule wieder anfängt." sagte dieser gelassen. „Hey, der Twin kommt aus Madame Malkins Laden. Komm wir folgen ihnen, mal sehen, wo die noch hingehen."

Die beiden folgten den dreien und sahen, das sie im Zaubererschreibwarenladen verschwanden, als sie wieder raus kamen, gingen sie noch zur Zaubererapotheke, zum Schluss sahen James und Sirius, wie sie mit einem großen Eulenkäfig aus dem Eulenkaufhaus kamen. Dann machten sich die drei auf den Weg Zum Tropfenden Kessel. Die beiden Jungs beschlossen sich an einen Tisch in der Nähe der drei zu setzen. Sie bekamen die Unterhaltung mit, die sie führten und so wussten sie dass das eine Mädchen Elaine und dass andere Lil hieß. Als die zwei dann mit Flohpulver, wie sie annahmen, nach Hause reisten, gingen sie auf Jessi zu und verwickelten sie in eine Unterhaltung, in der Hoffnung, etwas über die beiden anderen Mädchen zu erfahren. Doch Jessi sagte ihnen nichts, so dass sie leicht angesäuert mit Flohpulver zum Potter Haus verschwanden. Dort angekommen, gingen sie in James Zimmer, dort überlegten und redeten sie über die beiden unbekannten Mädchen, bis Mrs. Potter sie zum Essen rief.

Hi,

danke für eure Reviews, hier ist dass zweite Chap, hoffe das es richtig runter geladen ist, da ich noch nicht raus hab, wie ich es anstellen muss, die Chaps reinzustellen, damit sie immer auf die richtige Seite geladen werden. Hab schon 15 Chaps geschrieben, werde sie nacheinander reinstellen, wie gesagt, wenn es klappt.

grußundkuss

Brchen


	3. Kapitel 3

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe (L&J) Kapitel 3 

Die zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Auch war Lily ganz froh darüber, dass ihre Schwester Petunia, einen Tag nachdem sie mit ihrer Mutter in der Winkelgasse war, anrief und ihren Eltern, mitteilte, dass sie erst am 15. September nach Hause kommen würde, da die Eltern ihres Verlobten Vernon Dursley sie zu sich eingeladen hatten. Es waren die schönsten Ferien seid langem, fand Lily.

Petunia, wie anders sie doch im Gegensatz zu Lily war. Sie hatte blonde bis zur Schulter reichende Haare und blaue Augen, sie hatte eine, man konnte schon fast sagen, dürre Figur und einen Hals der länger schien, als er eigentlich war. Sie hasste Lily auf Grund dessen das sie eine Hexe war und verabscheute dass zu tiefst.

„Lily aufstehen, du musst dich langsam fertig machen." sagte Mrs. Evans und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Morgen Mum, wie spät ist es?" fragte sie verschlafen.

„9:00 Uhr, in spätestens einer Stunde müssen wir langsam losfahren. Hast du deine Sachen für Hogwarts eingepackt?" fragte Elaine.

„Ja, das letzte gestern Abend." erwiderte sie und stand langsam auf.

„Ich bring dich dieses Mal zum Bahnhof, dein Vater muss zu einer Versammlung. Beeil dich und komm Frühstücken." sagte ihre Mutter und ging zur Tür.

„Ja, ist gut, ich komme gleich." sagte Lily gähnend.

Mrs. Evans verließ das Zimmer und Lily ging ins Bad. Nachdem sie ausgiebig geduscht hatte, zog sie sich an und ging hinunter in die Küche.

„Morgen Dad:" begrüßte sie ihren Vater.

„morgen Liebes, ich hol noch deinen Koffer nach unten und dann muss ich los." erwiderte er, stand auf und verließ die Küche. Lily hörte, wie er nach oben ging und wenige Augenblicke später, kam er wieder in die Küche.

„Tschüß Liebes, viel Spaß in der Schule und schreib uns mal ab und zu." sagte er zu Lily und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann ging er zu seiner Frau und Verabschiedete sich von ihr.

Als sie und ihre Mutter zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten, räumten sie gemeinsam den Tisch ab und trugen Lilys Koffer zusammen ins Wohnzimmer. Sie reisten, wie schon das letzte Mal, als sie zur Winkelgasse wollten, mit Flohpulver zum Tropfenden Kessel. Als Lily aus dem Kamin stieg, stand James in ihrer Nähe, als sie ihn sah, ging sie, nachdem ihre Mutter aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, schnell mit ihr zum Ausgang, der zur Mugelseite führte.

„Lil, warum rennst du so?" fragte ihre Mutter erstaunt, als sie auf der Straße vorm Tropfenden Kessel standen.

„Ich hab jemanden gesehen, dem ich nicht unbedingt begegnen wollte." erwiderte sie und entspannte sich langsam.

Ihre Mutter sah sie erstaunt an, fragte aber nicht, wen sie meinte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Bahnhof Kings Cross und stellten den Koffer und den Käfig mit Lilys Eule Xenia auf einen Gepäckwagen, dann gingen sie in die Bahnhofshalle.

„Lil, was meinst du, könnte ich dich dieses Mal auf euer Gleis begleiten?" fragte Mrs. Evans.

„Ich glaube schon, du musst dann nur wieder durch den Torbogen vom Gleis 9 ¾ hindurchgehen, um wieder hierher zu kommen. Aber ich glaube das wirst du schaffen, aber warum willst du dieses Mal mit durch die Absperrung?" fragte Lily und sah ihre Mutter erstaunt an.

„Nun ja, ich wollte… Ich wollte mal den Hogwartsexpress sehen, du hast immer so viel davon erzählt, dass ich neugierig geworden bin wie er wohl aussieht. Aber falls du nicht möchtest, dass ich mitkomme, bleib ich auch hier." erklärte ihre Mutter ihr.

„Ich freu mich, ich hab ja nicht gewusst, dass du dich dafür interessierst." sagte Lily und beide gingen auf die Absperrung zu, wobei sie darauf achteten, dass sie niemand dabei sah.

„Wow!" bekam Mrs. Evans nur heraus und sah Lily beeindruckt an. Diese lächelte ihre Mutter an und sagte: „Ja, Wow! Das hab ich damals, als ich das erste Mal nach Hogwarts fuhr auch gedacht."

„Lily!" hörte sie und sah sich nach der Stimme, die ihren Namen gerufen hatte um. Sie entdeckte ihre Freundin Jessi, die auf sie zulief.

„Hi Jessi." Rief sie strahlend, als ihre Freundin bei ihnen ankam.

Jessi umarmte sie und begrüßte Mrs. Evans freundlich. Mrs. Evans umarmte Jessi, die sie überrascht ansah.

„Jessi, was guckst du so überrascht?" fragte Lily.

„Ähm, ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass mich deine Mutter umarmt." klärte sie ihre Freundin auf.

„Warum sollte ich das nicht tun? Schließlich bist du Lil´s beste Freundin, wie sie mir erzählt hat und außerdem, nach dem wir in der Winkelgasse soviel Spaß miteinander hatten, denke ich ist das O.K." sagte Mrs. Evans und fing an zu lachen, woraufhin Jessi und Lily einstimmten.

Nachdem sie sich von ihrer Mutter verabschiedet hatte, stieg sie in den Zug und blieb solange an der Tür stehen, bis ihre Mutter durch den Torbogen zur Mugelwelt verschwunden war.

„Komm Lily, wir suchen uns ein leeres Abteil." sagte Jessi zu ihr.

Lily sah ihre Freundin an und sagte: „Jessi, es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss in das Abteil der Schulsprecher, ich hab ganz vergessen, es dir zu erzählen, als wir in der Winkelgasse waren. Ich bin Schulsprecherin."

„Das ist ja super!" rief Jessi und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Ich such mir ein Abteil, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch, bevor wir in Hogwarts ankommen."

„Ich versuch zwischendurch bei dir vorbei zu kommen." sagte sie und ging in Richtung Abteil der Schulsprecher.

„James, Sirius aufstehen und dann kommt Frühstücken, es sind nur noch zwei Stunden bis ihr zum Bahnhof müsst." sagte Mrs. Potter zu den beiden.

„Ja Mom, wir kommen gleich." rief James und gähnte ausgiebig. Als er sah, dass Sirius seinen Kopf unter das Kissen gesteckt hatte, stand er auf und zog es weg. „Aufstehhhen!" schrie er ihm ins Ohr und rannte daraufhin schnell ins Bad.

„Ahh, Jaammeess, was soll das? Spinnst du?" schrie Sirius, sprang aus dem Bett und rannte hinter ihm her.

Im Badezimmer fand daraufhin eine Wasserschlacht statt, beide kamen lachend und vollkommen nass wieder ins James Zimmer. James führte einen Trockenzauber aus und zog sich an. Danach gingen sie hinunter in die Küche, wobei sie ihre Koffer vor sich her schweben ließen.

In der Küche trafen sie auf Mr. Potter, der ziemlich müde aussah.

„Morgen!" sagte James knapp.

„Morgen!" gähnte Mr. Potter und verließ die Küche.

„Hat Dad wieder die ganze Nacht arbeiten müssen?" fragte James seine Mutter.

„Ja, er ist gerade erst vor 5 Minuten nach Hause gekommen. Ihr müsst heute Ausnahmsweise mal, allein zum Bahnhof gehen." sagte Mrs. Potter zu ihnen.

„Wieso, kommst du nicht mit?" fragte er und sah seine Mutter dabei fragend an.

„Nein, ich muss noch einige Bestellungen abgeben, das duldet keinen Aufschub. Nun beeilt euch, ihr hab nicht mehr viel Zeit." erklärte sie ihm.

„Shit, Welf ist noch nicht wieder da." sagte James und sah auf den leeren Eulenkäfig.

„Nimm den Käfig mit, ich schicke ihn dir nach Hogwarts hinterher." sagte seine Mutter und begann einige Sachen, der Bestellung einzupacken.

Als James und Sirius zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten, gingen sie mit ihren Koffern und dem leeren Eulenkäfig ins Wohnzimmer und reisten mit Hilfe von Flohpulver Zum Tropfenden Kessel. Dort hatten sie sich mit Remus und Peter verabredet.

Als sie dort ankamen, sah James Remus auf sie zukommen.

„Hi ihr beiden, wo sind deine Eltern?" fragte er und sah James dabei an.

„Die können uns nicht zum Bahnhof bringen, aber das erzähle ich dir später." erwiderte er und begrüßte danach Peter.

„Hey Krone, sieh mal!" flüsterte Sirius ihm ins Ohr.

James sah in die Richtung, in die Sirius unauffällig zeigte und sah die beiden Mädchen, die sie schon in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatten, aus dem Kamin steigen. Sie liefen recht schnell auf den Ausgang, der zur Mugelseite führte zu. Er und die anderen folgten den beiden und trotzdem sie sich beeilt hatten, verloren sie sie aus den Augen.

„Shit!" rief Sirius.

„Warum sind wir denn hinter denen hergelaufen?" fragte Peter.

„Das erzähle ich euch im Zug!" sagte Sirius und sie gingen in Richtung Bahnhof Kings Cross.

Als sie durch die Absperrung auf Gleis 9 ¾ ankamen, kicherten einige Mädchen, die in ihrer Nähe standen und warfen ihnen sehnsüchtige Blicke zu. Sirius setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und ging mit James und den anderen beiden zum Zug.

Mit einem Mal stieß Sirius james in die Seite und raunte ihm zu: „Dahinten stehen die beide."

James schaute in die Richtung und sah dass nur das eine Mädchen in den Zug stieg, während die andere sich in Richtung Absperrung zur Mugelwelt bewegte.

„Komm Krone, lass uns einsteigen!" sagte Remus und zog ihn am Arm.

„Tja, Krone hat ein extra Abteil!" sagte Sirius und grinste geheimnisvoll.

„Hä? Wieso extra Abteil?" quickte Peter.

„Nuuuunnnn, unser Krone ist Schulsprecher!" sagte er und tat so, als ob es selbstverständlich wäre.

„Waaas? Ist das wahr?" fragte Remus und grinste.

„Ja, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass Dumbledore vor dieser Entscheidung, zu heiß gebadet hat." erwiderte James schlechtgelaunt.

„Ach komm, er wird schon wissen, warum er dich zum Schulsprecher gemacht hat." munterte Remus ihn auf.

„Wenn du meinst, lasst uns endlich einsteigen." Sagte er und schaute sie grimmig an.

„Sie stiegen ein und teilten sich, wobei James sich auf den Weg zum Schulsprecher Abteil machte. Die anderen drei gingen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und suchten ein leeres Abteil. Zu ihrem Leidwesen fanden sie keins und als sie bei Jessi vorbei kamen, sahen sie dass sie in dem Abteil allein saß.

„Ist hier noch frei?" fragte Sirius und deutete auf die freien Plätze.

Jessi sah zu ihm hoch und nickte. „Ja, die sind noch frei, nur einen müsst ihr für Lily frei lassen, ansonsten könnt ihr euch auf die anderen setzen." erklärte sie.

Sirius verzog unmerklich das Gesicht, als er Lilys Namen hörte, sagte aber nichts, sondern winkte Remus und Peter zu. Sie verstauten ihre Koffer und setzten sich auf die freien Plätze, wobei sich Sirius Jessi gegenüber platzierte.

Er sah sie unverhohlen an und stellte fest, dass sie nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch noch gut gebaut war. Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sich mit der Evans abgibt? Sie sieht so reizend aus mit ihren blonden langen Haaren, die ihr bis unter die Schulterblätter reichen. Auch ihre braunen Augen haben ein faszinierendes Leuchten, wenn sie einen ansieht. Ihre Figur ist auch nicht ohne, sie ist schlank gebaut und hat meiner Meinung nach kein Gramm zu viel. Auch ist sie recht groß, ich schätze 1, 70 m, genau die richtige Größe für eine Frau. Nur dass sie Evans Freundin ist, stört mich etwas, ich kann nicht verstehen, wie man mit der befreundet sein kann. Aber was soll´s. Wer wohl der andere Schulsprecher ist? Hoffentlich jemand, der James gefällt, sonst kann ich nicht garantieren, dass er Spaß an dem Job haben wird. dachte er und wandte seinen Blick aus dem Fenster.

Als Lily in das Schulsprecher Abteil kam, schaute sie sich begeistert um. „Wow!" entfuhr es ihr, als sie die Einrichtung sah.

Das Abteil hatte eine Größe von einem Wagon, der normaler Weise in 6 Abteilungen unterteilt war. Die Wände waren in dezenten Brauntönen gehalten, an denen Portraits der letzten Schulleiter hingen und der Boden bestand aus einem flauschigen Teppich. In der Mitte standen eine Couch und zwei Sessel, die in einem Azurblau gehalten waren, zwischen den Sitzmöbeln stand ein Tisch ganz aus Glas. An der einen Wand war ein Regal befestigt, in dem einige Bücher zu sehen waren.

Lily ging hinein und ließ ihren Koffer in die Gepäckablage schweben, den Käfig mit ihrer Eule, stellte sie neben einen Sessel ab. Sie ging zum Regal und sah sich die einzelnen Titel, die auf den Buchrücken standen an. Gerade als sie sich ein Buch herausziehen wollte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür. Sie wandte ihren Blick unauffällig dorthin und sah James Potter in das Abteil treten. Lily tat, als ob sie ihn nicht bemerkt hätte, zog das Buch aus dem Regal, ging zum Sessel, neben dem Ihre Eule stand und setzte sich. Sie begann zu lesen und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

Als James zum Schulsprecher Abteil kam und die Tür geöffnet hatte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Das darf nicht wahr sein! Das ist das Mädchen, dass wir in der Winkelgasse gesehen haben. Wie kann das sein, dass sie hier im Schulsprecher Abteil ist, sie kann nicht der andere Schulsprecher sein, ich kenne sie nicht. Hat Dumbledore eine neue Schülerin zur Schulsprecherin gewählt, ohne dass sie vorher einem Haus zugewiesen wurde? Verrückt genug wäre er ja, aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wow, sie sieht von nahem bezaubernd aus. Ihre dunkelroten Haare reichen bis zu ihren Hüften und ihre Figur, Wow! Was sie wohl für eine Augenfarbe hat? Das krieg ich schon noch raus! dachte er und betrat das Abteil. Nachdem er seinen Koffer in der Gepäckablage verstaut hat, ging er zur Sitzgruppe hinüber und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf die Couch.

Er starrte sie unentwegt an und ließ seinen Blick über die weichen Gesichtszüge ihres Gesichts gleiten.

Lily bemerkte, dass er sich ihr gegenüber auf die Couch gesetzt hatte und sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und ihn weiterhin zu ignorieren. Nach einer gewissen Zeit sah sie auf die Uhr und stellte fest, das es an der Zeit war, in das Vertrauensschüler Abteil zu gehen und die neuen Vertrauensschüler ihre Rechte und Pflichten zu erklären. Also stand sie auf, legte das Buch auf den Tisch, wandte sich um und ging zur Abteiltür.

„Hey du, wo willst du denn hin?" fragte James erstaunt.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und erwiderte: „Ins Vertrauensschüler Abteil!"

„Was willst du denn da?" fragte er und sah ihr in die Augen. Diese Augen kommen mir irgendwie bekannt vor, nur wo hab ich sie schon mal gesehen? dachte er.

„Falls du es nicht weißt Potter, wir Schulsprecher müssen den neuen Vertrauensschülern Anweisungen geben und ihnen sagen, was für Aufgaben sie haben." Sagte sie und ging aus dem Abteil.

James starrte ihr perplex hinterher. Woher weiß sie wie ich heiße? dachte er und beeilte sich hinter ihr her zu kommen.

Er kam gerade bei ihr an, als sie die Tür des Vertrauensschüler Abteils öffnete und trat mit ihr zusammen ein.

Die Vertrauensschüler sahen sie erstaunt an und einer fragte: „Bist du eine neue Schülerin? Ich hab dich noch nie vorher gesehen."

„Nein, ich bin keine neue Schülerin! Also, James Potter und ich sind die neuen Schulsprecher und wer mich noch nicht kennt, ich heiße Lilian Evans. Wir sollen euch in euer Amt als neue Vertrauensschüler einweisen." erklärte sie ihnen.

Als James den Namen Lilian Evans hörte, klappte ihm vor erstaunen die Kinnlade herunter und er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Auch den Vertrauensschülern erging es nicht anders. Lily erklärte den Vertrauensschülern/innen, was sie zu tun hatten und welche Anforderungen an sie gestellt wurden. Als sie geendet hatte fragte sie: „Hat noch irgendjemand eine Frage?"

Alle schüttelten den Kopf, sie nickte ihnen zu und verließ das Abteil. James ging hinter ihr her und wollte etwas sagen, aber er bekam kein Wort heraus.

Lily ging zum Schulsprecher Abteil und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel, nahm das Buch vom Tisch und begann zu lesen.

Als James in das Abteil kam, sah sie ihn nicht an. Er setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber auf die Couch und musterte sie von neuem. Wahnsinn, das ist Evans? Sie hat sich wahnsinnig verändert. Sie sieht wunderschön aus, jetzt wird mir auch klar, wieso sie meinen Namen kennt und bei wem ich diese Augen schon gesehen habe. Bin auf Sirius Reaktion gespannt, wenn er sie sieht! dachte James und konnte seinen Blick immer noch nicht von ihr abwenden.

Langsam wurde es Lily zu bunt, sie fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, von ihm angestarrt zu werden.

„Kannst du auch wo anders hinstarren?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihm diesmal in die Augen, wobei sie ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrem Magen empfand.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und sagte: „Nö, wieso?"

„Weil es widerlich ist so angestarrt zu werden." sagte sie und sah wieder in ihr Buch.

„Find ich nicht, du bist wunderschön, warum sollte man dich nicht ansehen?" sagte er und grinste.

Lily erwiderte nichts darauf. Er denkt wohl dass er mir schmeicheln muss. Irrtum Potter, das zieht nicht. Du hast wahrscheinlich vergessen, was du und deine Freunde mir in den letzten 6 Jahren alles an Streichen gespielt und euch über mich lustig gemacht habt. Nur weil ich anders aussah als die meisten Mädchen. Obwohl schlecht sieht er nicht aus. Er hat sich im Aussehen auch verändert. Seine Hasselnussbraunen Augen, hinter seiner Brille, funkeln wie immer, aber seine Figur hat sich verändert, sie war muskulöser, durchtrainierter. Nur seine schwarzen Haare sehen immer noch so wild aus. Er sieht wirklich gut aus. Quatsch Lily, was denkst du da? Es ist Potter, der wird sich nicht geändert haben! dachte sie und versuchte ihn aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden zu lassen.

James stand auf und ging aus dem Abteil. Er wollte nach seinen Freunden suchen, vor allem Sirius, dem er erzählen wollte, wer das Mädchen ist, dem sie in der Winkelgasse gefolgt waren.

Auch Lily stand auf, um ihre Freundin zu suchen. Sie ging die Gänge entlang und kontrollierte, während sie nach Jessi Ausschau hielt, ob alles in Ordnung war. Als sie das Abteil gefunden hatte, wo sich ihre Freundin aufhielt, erschrak sie innerlich. In dem Abteil saßen, außer Jessi, die Marauder. Sie zog die Abteiltür auf und setzte sich neben Jessi, wobei sie die anderen ignorierte.

James wollte gerade Sirius erzählen, wer dieses Mädchen war, als die Abteiltür geöffnet wurde und Lily eintrat. Sirius sah sie erstaunt an und bemerkte erst, nachdem ihm Remus einen Stoß in die Seite gab, dass sein Mund offen stand. Er klappte ihn schnell zu und sah James an.

„Hi Jessi!" sagte Lily und setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin.

„Hi Lil, na hast du schon alles erledigt, was du in deinem Amt zu tun hast?" fragte sie sie und lächelte sie an.

„W… wo ha… hast… du… du deine Schwester ge… gelas… gelassen?" stotterte Sirius.

Lily wandte sich zu ihm und fragte erstaunt: „Welche Schwester?"

„Na die, die dich umarmt hat, als ihr beim Zug standet." erwiderte Sirius.

„Das war nicht meine Schwester." sagte Lily und sah ihn vergnügt an.

„Wie das war nicht deine Schwester?" fragte er fassungslos.

„Weil es nicht meine Schwester war, ganz einfach!" sagte sie und damit war das Thema für sie erledigt.

Sirius sah sie immer noch fassungslos an, er konnte es nicht fassen, was sie da eben gesagt hatte und sah James an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Remus sah die beiden vergnügt an und fragte: „Darf ich fragen, wer du bist."

Remus, dass du mich nicht erkennst, nachdem wir zwei Jahre gemeinsam Vertrauensschüler waren erstaunt mich." sagte sie und lächelte ihn an, ohne eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben.

Remus sah sie an, mit einem Mal erhellten sich seine Gesichtszüge und sie sah, dass er sie erkannt hatte.

„Lily?" fragte er dennoch fassungslos.

„Ja, Remus!" sagte sie und fing an zu lachen.

Sirius sah aus, als wenn er gleich aufspringen und davon laufen würde, da ihn diese Überraschung so unverhofft traf. Er starrte sie an, wie ein Marsmännchen und James boxte ihn auf den Arm, dass er wieder zu sich kam. „Au!" rief er und sah James wütend an.

Lily und Jessi lachten und kriegten sich bald nicht mehr ein, da das dumme Gesicht von Sirius der Hammer des Tages war.

Der wurde sichtlich sauer und stand auf. „Was bildet ihr euch Überhaupt ein, über mich zu lachen?" schrie er sie an.

Lily stand auch auf und Sirius stellte fest, dass sie ihm, im Gegensatz zu vorher, bis etwas unterhalb seiner Schulter reichte.

„Was schreist du hier so rum? Du hast keine Veranlassung dazu, oder bist du der Meinung, nur du dürftest über andere Lachen?" schrie sie ihn an und verließ daraufhin das Abteil.

Sirius sah die anderen an und setzte sich geschockt von Lilys Reaktion auf seinen Platz.

„Was war das jetzt?" fragte er erstaunt in die Runde und sah die anderen der Reihe nach an. Die zuckten nur mit den Schulten.

Jessi sah ihn an und erwiderte: „Überleg mal?"

Lily lief in die Richtung zum Schulsprecher Abteil und setzte sich in den Sessel. Was bildet sich dieser Black eigentlich ein? Er denkt wohl, nur er hat das Recht über andere zu lachen. Aber da hat er sich geschnitten. Die Marauder sind die größten Unruhestifter der ganzen Schule, was hat sich Dumbledore bloß dabei gedacht Potter zum Schulsprecher zu machen? Shit, jetzt darf ich mich mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts mit ihm herumärgern. Warum konnte Dumbledore nicht Remus zum Schulsprecher ernennen? Er hat sich auch verändert, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, seine hellbraunen Haare reichen ihm jetzt bis auf die Schultern und seine braunen Augen leuchteten mehr als im letzten Schuljahr. Obwohl er immer Aussieht, als wäre er krank, hat er eine gute durchtrainierte Figur. Auch ist er größer geworden, vorher war er nur einen Kopf größer als ich, doch nun reiche ich ihm nur bis zur Schulter. Nur dieser Black, der sich etwas auf sein gutes Aussehen einbildet, seine schwarzen Haare hat er sich wachsen lassen, sie reichen ihm jetzt bis unterhalb vom Kinn und fallen ihm immer ins Gesicht, seine blauen Augen haben aber immer noch diesen spitzbübischen Ausdruck wie vorher, auch sein Körper hat sich verändert, er ist in den Schultern breiter geworden und seine Figur ist ebenso durchtrainiert und muskulös, wie die von Potter, nur Pettigrew, sieht immer noch so aus wie vorher, klein, gedrungene Figur, mausgraues Haar und wässrige blaue Augen. Er ist nicht viel gewachsen im Gegensatz zu den anderen Maraudern. Nur das Pettigrew, diesen hinterhältigen Blick in den Augen hat, der ihn mir unsympatisch macht. Ach, was denke ich über die Marauder nach. Ich wurde von ihnen, vor allem von Potter und Black, des Öfteren gehänselt. Obwohl, Potter hat mich, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, noch nie gehänselt, nur seine blöden Streiche an mir ausprobiert, aber Black, der war immer ziemlich… dachte Lily, wurde aber in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, da sich die Abteiltür öffnete und James hereinkam. Sie tat, als würde sie lesen und würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

Sirius sah Jessi an und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der jeden anderen frösteln ließ. „Was meinst du damit Brown?" fragte er sie.

„So wie ich es gesagt habe." antwortete sie und sah danach aus dem Fenster.

Sirius sah James an. „Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt, wie du rein kamst?" fragte er ihn vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich wollte es dir gerade erzählen, doch da kam sie auch schon ins Abteil." erwiderte er.

„Was regst du dich denn so auf?" fragte Remus. „Ich habe sie ja auch nicht erkannt, obwohl ich mit ihr zwei Jahre Vertrauensschüler war." fügte er hinzu.

„Hey Jessi, wer war denn das andere Mädchen?" wollte Sirius von ihr wissen.

„Frag Lily selbst." erwiderte sie und sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

Sirius sah sie sauer an, sagte aber keinen Ton. James stand auf. „Ich werde mal wieder ins Schulsprecherabteil gehen, mal sehen, vielleicht erfahre ich ja, wer das andere Mädchen war." sagte er und wollte das Abteil verlassen, als Jessi zu ihm sagte: „Träum weiter Potter, ich glaube nicht, dass sie es einem von euch sagen wird."

James sah sie verwundert an und meinte: „Wieso nicht?"

„Überleg mal, warum sollte sie dir gerade erzählen, wer das andere Mädchen war." sagte sie nur.

James sah sie an und verließ das Abteil. Er ging in Gedanken zum Schulsprecher Abteil. Was meint Jessi damit? Wieso sollte Lily es mir nicht erzählen? Na ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, waren wir in den letzten Jahren nicht gerade nett zu ihr. Ich hab auch eine gewisse Schuld daran, ich hätte ihr nicht ab und zu einen Streich spielen sollen, so dass sie von den anderen gemieden wurde. Aber ich werde, auch wenn sie mich ablehnt, versuchen nett zu ihr zu sein. dachte James und betrat das Abteil. Er sah sie und ging auf sie zu. „Ähm, Evans, kann ich mal mit dir reden?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Was willst du Potter?" fragte sie ruhig.

„Ähm, ich verstehe ja, dass du auf Sirius und sauer bist, aber warum auch auf mich?" fragte er.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich auf dich sauer bin. Obwohl ich Grund dazu hätte." erwiderte sie immer noch ruhig.

„Wieso, was für einen Grund denn?" fragte er unschuldig, obwohl er sich denken konnte, was sie meinte.

„Wenn du es nicht weißt, ich werde es dir bestimmt nicht sagen." sagte sie nun etwas lauter.

Er sah sie an und lächelte. In dem Moment schaute sie von ihrem Buch hoch. „Was?" fragte sie nur und sah ihm unbewusst in die Augen, sofort rebellierte dieses Gefühl in ihrem Magen.

„Ich weiß es, nur ich wollte, dass du es mir sagst." erwiderte er und grinste sie frech an.

Lily unterbrach den Blickkontakt und sagte: „Ich sage dir nichts."

Er stellte fest, dass sie bei dieser Aussage leicht errötete und dass ihn dies etwas verwirrte.

Sie stand auf und wollte das Abteil verlassen. „Wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?" fragte er und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Wir sind verpflichtet Kontrollgänge zu machen." antwortete sie, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen.

Er ging auf sie zu, fasste sie am Arm und drehte sie zu sich.

„Warum erzählst du mir nicht, was für Pflichten wir Schulsprecher haben? Da ich überhaupt nicht weiß, was für Pflichten ein Schulsprecher hat." sagte er und ihn überkam mit einem Mal, als er ihr in die Augen sah, der Wunsch sie zu küssen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und seine Lippen berührte die ihren. Lily zeigte keine Reaktion darauf, sie war viel zu Überrascht, als dass sie in diesem Moment reagieren konnte. Als James sich wieder von ihr löste, spürte er einen kräftigen Schlag gegen seine Wange. Lily hatte ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige gegeben und lief völlig durcheinander aus dem Abteil.

Sie lief zur Mädchentoilette, sperrte sich darin ein und ließ sich auf en Toilettendeckel fallen. Sie schlug ihre Hände vors Gesicht und fing an zu weinen. Was denkt sich Potter eigentlich? Meint er ich schmelze dahin, wie die anderen Mädchen, wenn er mich küsst? Dazu wird es nicht kommen, das schwöre ich. Er wird mich nicht dazu kriegen, dass ich so reagiere, wie die anderen, nur dass ich ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen kann, da wir beide Schulsprecher sind und zusammen arbeiten müssen. Doch! Ich kann ihm aus dem Weg gehen, außerhalb der Schulsprecherpflichten. dachte Lily und erschrak, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Moment, ich bin gleich soweit." rief sie und wusch sich schnell das Gesicht.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, stand Jessi vor ihr. „Lil, was ist los? Ich hab dich am Abteil vorbeilaufen sehen, kurz danach kam James ins Abteil. Er hatte eine ziemlich rote Wange, warst du das?" fragte sie ihre Freundin und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, aber nur weil er…" begann Lily und erzählte ihrer Freundin, was im Schulsprecher Abteil passiert war.

„Uhh Lil, ich glaube dass James sich in dich verguckt hat und wenn du ehrlich bist, soweit ich weiß, hat er dich zum größten Teil vor Sirius immer in Schutz genommen. Nun ja, du hast es meist nicht mitgekriegt, aber ich weiß es, ich hab es des Öfteren gehört." sagte Jessi und sah ihre Freundin lächelnd an.

„Das glaub ich nicht, er wird sich nie ändern, er wird der bleiben, der er in den letzten Jahren auch schon war. Er wird sich nie ändern." sagte Lily mit fester Stimme.

„Komm, lass uns zurück gehen." sagte Jessi.

„Nein ich muss noch Kontrollgänge machen!" sagte sie und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Lil, wir sehen uns doch nachher?" fragte Jessi sie.

„Klar doch, wir können zusammen zum Schloss fahren." erwiderte Lily ihr und lächelte sie an.

Jessi ging zurück zu ihrem Abteil und Lily begann mit den Kontrollgängen. Als sie wieder zurückgehen wollte, kam ihr James entgegen. Sie sah ihn nicht an und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Hey warte!" rief er ihr hinterher.

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Was ist?" fragte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Ähm, i… Ich… wollte mich w… wegen vorhin entschuldigen." stotterte er und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Lily senkte ihren Blick und sagte: „Okay, angenommen, ich wollte auch nicht so doll zu hauen."

„Ist nicht schlimm, hab´s ja verdient. Würdest du mir trotzdem die Pflichten des Schulsprechers erklären?" fragte er.

„Nicht jetzt, ich muss die Kontrollgänge noch zu Ende führen, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, erkläre ich dir die Pflichten." antwortete sie ihm auf seine Frage.

„Okay, dann in Hogwarts. Ich begleite dich auf den Kontrollgängen, schließlich bin ich auch Schulsprecher." meinte er.

„Okay." sagte sie und beide gingen nebeneinander die Gänge des Zuges entlang. Er sah sie immer wieder verstohlen von der Seite her an und war fasziniert, wie sehr sie sich in den Ferien verändert hatte. Als sie wieder im Schulsprecher Abteil waren, ging Lily zu ihrem Koffer und ließ ihn aus der Gepäckablage schweben. Sie holte ihre Hogwartsrobe und den Umhang heraus und verließ das Abteil, um sich umzuziehen. James zog sich derweil im Abteil um und setzte sich danach auf die Couch. Als Lily wieder kam, verstaute sie ihre Sachen im Koffer und setzte sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber.

Als die Stimme verkündete, dass sie in wenigen Minuten in Hogsmeade ankommen würden, stand Lily auf und steckte das Buch wieder ins Regal. Plötzlich bremste der Zug mit einem Ruck. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel. Sie rechnete mit einem heftigen Aufprall. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie statt dessen aufgefangen wurde. Als James sah dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, sprang er auf  und erreichte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sie aufzufangen.

„Danke Potter." flüsterte sie und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

„Gern geschehen." erwiderte er und lächelte sie an.

Als der Zug hielt stiegen sie aus und hörten eine dunkle freundliche Stimme rufen. „Erstklässler hierher, Erstklässler."

„Hallo Hagrid." rief James und winkte ihm zu.

„Hallo, alles klar bei euch?" fragte dieser und lächelte sie an.

„Ja, alles klar." erwiderte James und sah sich nach seinen Freunden um.

Jessi erreichte Lily und die beiden Mädchen stiegen in eine Kutsche, zu ihrer Überraschung, stiegen Remus, Sirius und James zu ihnen in die Kutsche. Peter musste eine andere Kutsche nehmen, da er nicht mehr hineinpasste. Dann setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung und fuhr mit den Schülern hoch zum Schloss.


	4. Kapitel 4

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe (L&J) 

Hi meine Lieben, vielen dank für eure Reviews, hab mich ganz doll gefreut.

Kslchen: Danke für den Tip mit den Chaps, du weißt schon was ich meine.

Kapitel 4 

Die Kutschen kamen am Schloss an und Remus stieg als erster aus. Er hielt die Tür der Kutsche auf und sagte an die Mädchen gewandt: „Ladys First!" und lächelte sie dabei an.

„Danke Remus!" sagte Lily und schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln.

Als die beiden Mädchen ausgestiegen waren, gingen sie die Treppe zum Eingangsportal hoch und danach in die Große Halle. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor Tisch, spürte Lily die Blicke, mit denen sie die anderen Schüler, die schon in der Halle saßen, ansahen. Jessi sah ihre Freundin von der Seite her an und meinte: „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass sie dich ansehen, als wenn du eine neue Schülerin wärst." und grinste.

Beim Gryffindor Tisch setzten sie sich an den vorderen Teil des Tisches und sahen zum Lehrertisch hoch. Lily schaute noch einmal zum Eingang der Großen Halle und sah, dass James mit den anderen Maraudern herein kam und sich in die Mitte des Tisches setzte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah sie schnell weg und wandte sich ihrer Freundin zu, die sie etwas gefragt hatte.

„Hey Lily, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?" fragte diese und sah sie fragend an.

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?" fragte sie und sah sie dabei direkt an.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du die Blicke, die dir James in der Kutsche zugeworfen hat, bemerkt hast." Sagte Jessi und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Nein wieso?" log Lily. Sie hatte sehrwohl die Blicke bespürt, die James ihr in der Kutsche zuwarf, nur war sie froh, das es in der Kutsche ziemlich dämmrig war, so dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie sie errötete.

Nach der Einteilung stand Dumbledore von seinem Platz auf und es wurde schlagartig still in der Halle, als er sagte: „Ich möchte euch nun die neuen Schulsprecher für dieses Jahr vorstellen, ich bitte diese aufzustehen. Es sind Lilian Evans und James Potter aus Gryffindor."

Alls Lily und James aufstanden, begannen alle anderen Schüler zu klatschen, nur am Slytherin Tisch beteiligte sich niemand daran. Sie warfen den beiden, Blicke voller Hass zu, vor allem Serena Strew, ein Mädchen mit schwarzen langen Haaren und fast schwarzen Augen. Sie hatte eine Modelfigur, die einige Mädchen neidisch werden ließ.

Lily bemerkte ihren Blick, als sie sich wieder setzte. Dieser Blick ließ sie regelrecht frösteln und sie schaute schnell wieder zum Lehrertisch. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Serena sie mit einem solchen Blick bedachte, machte sich aber keine Gedanken darüber, da gerade das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien und alle Schüler begannen, sich während des Essens, angeregt zu unterhalten.

Als James und Sirius sahen, dass Lily und Jessi zu einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff in die Kutsche stiegen, gingen sie zu ihnen hinüber und stellten fest, das noch drei Plätze Frei waren. Also setzten sie sich mit Remus zusammen, ebenfalls in die Kutsche. James konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er musste Lily immer fort ansehen. Nur Schade das man bei der Beleuchtung ihr Gesicht nicht richtig sehen kann. dachte er und seufzte innerlich.

Als die Kutschen am Schloss ankamen, stieg Remus, der bei der Tür gesessen hatte, aus und hielt die Tür auf. James hörte ihn sagen: „Ladys first!" und musste grinsen. Ganz Remus, immer der Gentleman. dachte James, als er nach den Mädchen Ausstieg. Er sah, wie die beiden die Treppe zum Schloss hochgingen und folgte ihnen mit seinen Freunden. In der Großen Halle suchte sein Blick Lily und er sah zu seiner Enttäuschung, dass sie und Jessi am vorderen Teil des Gryffindor Tisches saßen. Als die Einteilung beendet war, stellte Dumbledore die Schulsprecher vor und er musste aufstehen. Als er sich wieder hinsetzte, fiel ihm der Blick von Serena Strew auf, den sie Lily zuwarf.

Es war in der Schule kein Geheimnis, dass sie es auf James, trotzdem er ein Gryffindore war, abgesehen hatte. Nur war er an ihr nicht interessiert, da er sie des öfteren in Gesellschaft von Malfoy und Sirius Cousine Bella gesehen hatte. Auch war sie eine Slytherin. Dadurch kam sie für ihn erst gar nicht in betracht. Er hasste die Slytherins, insbesondere Snape und Malfoy.

Er schaute in die Richtung, wo Lily saß und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er stellte fest, dass sie leicht errötete und ihren Blick schnell wieder abwandte. Kurz vorm Nachtisch, kam Professor McGonagall auf ihn zu und sagte ihm: „Mr. Potter, kommen sie bitte nach dem Essen in mein Büro."

James nickte und sah, wie sie zu Lily ging, die ihr auch zunickte. Nach dem das Essen beendet war, stand Lily auf und sagte etwas zu ihrer Freundin. Dann ging sie in Richtung Eingangshalle. James stand auch auf und folgte ihr.

„Evans warte!" rief er und ging auf sie zu. Sie hielt an und drehte sich in seine Richtung.

Als er sie erreichte, gingen sie gemeinsam den Gang, der zu McGonagalls Büro führte, entlang. James sah sie immer wieder verstohlen von der Seite her an und bemerkte, wie sich ihre Wangen leicht rosa färbten. Er sagte nichts und sie erreichten schließlich das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin. Diese weiß sie in die Rechte und Pflichten der Schulsprecher ein und entließ sie mit mindestens vier Rollen Pergament für jeden, aus ihrem Büro.

Sie gingen gemeinsam in Richtung Gryffindor Turm und als sie am Portraitloch der fetten Dame ankamen, sagte Lily das Passwort: „Zauberstäbe." Die fette Dame schwang zur Seite und sie gingen hinein. Lily wandte sich in die Richtung, wo ihre Freundin saß und war kurz darauf, von mindestens 6 Mädchen umringt.

James ging zu seinen Freunden, die es sich in den Sesseln vorm Kamin bequem gemacht hatten.

Als Lily nach dem sie sich hingesetzt hatte, zu den Maraudern hinüber sah, traf ihr Blick den von James. Sie sah schnell weg und fühlte, dass sie errötete. Kurz vorm Nachtisch, kam Professor McGonagall zu ihr, nachdem sie zuvor bei James gewesen war. Sie teilte ihr mit, dass sie sie nach dem Essen in ihrem Büro erwarten würde. Lily nickte ihr bestätigend zu. Nach dem Essen stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Eingangshalle, um sich auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro zu machen. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie jemand rief: „Evans warte!" Sie drehte sich in die Richtung und sah, dass James auf sie zu kam. Als er bei ihr angekommen war, setzten sie gemeinsam den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro fort. Warum sieht er mich unentwegt an? Ich mag es nicht, so beobachtet zu werden. Vorher hat mich auch niemand beachtet, warum sollte es jetzt auf einmal anders sein, nur weil ich mich in den Ferien verändert habe? Hoffentlich gibt sich das bald wieder. Ich mag es nicht besonders, dass man mir so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. dachte Lily, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie leicht errötete. Als sie bei McGonagalls Büro ankamen, klopfte sie und hörte ein „Herein."

Sie gingen gemeinsam in das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin und wurden in ihre Rechte und Pflichten der Schulsprecher eingewiesen.

„So, haben sie nach dem, noch irgendwelche Fragen?" fragte McGonagall und sah die beiden an.

„Ähm… ja, welches Passwort hat unser Aufenthaltsraum?" fragte Lily freundlich.

„Ach ja, das Passwort ihres Aufenthaltsraumes lautet „Phönix!" sagte sie. „Ich gebe jedem von ihnen noch eine detaillierte Auflistung über ihre Rechte und Pflichten." fügte sie noch hinzu und übergab beiden je vier Pergamentrollen.

Lily verließ mit James das Büro und sie gingen in Richtung Gryffindor Turm. Als sie am Portrait der fetten Dame ankamen, sagte Lily das Passwort und sie stieg, gefolgt von James hinein. Lily ging sofort zu Jessi, die in einer Ecke des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes an einem Tisch saß. Plötzlich kamen 6 Mädchen zu ihr gelaufen und sie fühlte, wie ihr unbehaglich wurde.

„Jessi, ich bin müde, ich geh ins Bett." sagte sie und verließ fast fluchtartig den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

James bemerkte, als die Mädchen auf Lily zu liefen, dass ihr Gesicht ein gewisses Unbehagen ausdrückte und sie kurz darauf fluchtartig den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal verließ.

Auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich deutlich ein gewisses Unbehagen wieder, als die Mädchen auf sie zu stürmten, aber wieso? Sie müsste doch froh sein, mit einem Mal so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Oder etwa nicht? Aber wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, kann ich es auch vertsehen, sie wurde immer gemieden und hatte dadurch ihre Ruhe, außer bei der Tätigkeit als Vertrauensschülerin. Sie muss sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass ihr die anderen Aufmerksamkeit schenken, auf Grund dessen, dass sie sich in den Ferien so verändert hat. dachte James.

„Hey James, in welchen Gefilden schwebst du denn gerade?" fragte Remus und musste über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Ach nichts Besonderes. Ich geh ins Bett." erwiderte er ihm, stand auf und ging hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Remus sah ihm erstaunt hinterher und sagte zu Sirius und Peter: „Ich werde auch ins Bett gehen." stand auf und folgte James in den Schlafsaal.

Als er die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete, sah er James auf seinem Bett liegen und an die Decke starren.

„Hey, was ist los mit dir, so nachdenklich kenn ich dich gar nicht!" sagte er und ging zu James Bett hinüber.

„Ach es ist nichts." erwiderte dieser und wandte seinen Blick Remus zu.

„Hey, erzähl mir nichts, mit dir stimmt doch was nicht, ist irgendwas im Zug passiert oder bei McGonagall?" fragte er ruhig.

„Ähm… gut… auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass du mich danach auslachst. Ich hab Evans im Zug geküsst." Sagte James und sah Remus dabei ernst an.

„Du hast was? Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?" fragte er völlig perplex.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, ich weiß ja auch nicht, wie es passiert ist, na ja, eigentlich weiß ich es schon, aber auch wieder nicht." Sagte James etwas verwirrt.

„Nun mal langsam. Du hast Lily in eurem Abteil geküsst, aber du weißt nicht so genau warum. Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?" fragte Remus und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja hast du! Remus, hattest du schon mal das Gefühl, wenn ein Mädchen, das vor dir steht und du ihr in die Augen siehst, küssen musst, ohne es irgendwie selbst beeinflussen zu können?" fragte James und sah wieder zur Decke.

„Ähm… nicht so direkt." sagte Remus.

„Mir ging es in diesem Moment so, als ich ihr in die Augen sah. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie küssen zu müssen." erklärte er ihm.

„Deswegen hattest du, als du zu uns ins Abteil kamst, eine rote Wange." stellte Remus fest und grinste.

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig!" erwiderte James und sah ihn verärgert an.

„Na, ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass du langsam erwachsen wirst James und merkst, dass dir nicht alle Mädchen zu Füßen liegen." Sagte Remus und wollte zu seinem Bett hinüber gehen.

„Das weiß ich auch! Remus, hast du vorhin den Ausdruck in Evans Gesicht gesehen, es schien mir, als ob sie sich unbehaglich fühlen würde, als die Mädchen auf sie zugestürmt kamen und sie umringten." sagte James.

Remus hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sagte: „Ich kann sie verstehen, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie von den anderen seit der ersten Klasse gemieden wurde, nur weil sie anders war als sie, oder wie sich Sirius mal geäußert hatte, eine hässliche Ente ist und keine Figur hat. Die anderen suchen jetzt den Kontakt zu ihr, weil sie sich im Aussehen verändert hat und hoffen, dass sie durch Lily, wenn sie mit ihr gesehen werden, mehr Beachtung von den Jungs bekommen. Aber da sind sie bei ihr auf dem Holzweg, denn sie hat schon einiges durchgemacht, nicht nur hier in der Schule, sie wird sich nicht auf die anderen Mädchen einlassen. Sie durchschat sie und ihr Vorhaben."

„Wie, sie hat nicht nur in der Schule viel durchgemacht? Wo denn noch?" fragte James und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich sage nichts, sie hat es mir damals, als wir beide Vertrauensschüler waren anvertraut, als ich sie weinend in einem leeren Klassenraum fand." sagte Remus und deutete ihm an, dass er nichts mehr darüber sagen würde.

James stand auf und sah ihn wütend an. „Du sagst mir jetzt, was es war!" rief er etwas lauter, als er vorhatte.

„Nein James, ich hab es ihr versprochen, außer mir weiß es nur Jessi, aber die wird dir auch nichts sagen!" erwiderte Remus und ging ins Bad.

James zog sich wütend über Remus seine Sturheit aus, legte sich ins Bett und zog seine Vorhänge zu.

Lily lief in ihren Schlafsaal und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Die anderen Mädchen müssen nicht denken, dass sie auf einmal mit mir befreundet sein können. Sie wollen doch nur, wenn sie mit mir gesehen werden, dass sie die Jungs beachten. Mit mir nicht! Das könnt ihr gleich im Ansatz vergessen. Ich hab schon mehr durchgemacht als ihr. Vor allem, erst meidet ihr mich die ganzen Jahre und auf einmal heißt es, ach Lily hier und Lily da. Ihr werdet euch an mir die Zähne ausbeißen. dachte sie und war sauer auf die Mädchen, die sie gerade bestürmt hatten.

Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad, danach zog sie sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Als Jessi ins Zimmer kam, schlief sie schon und Jessi zog die Vorhänge von Lilys Bett zu und ging dann auch ins Bett.

So, das war das 4. hoffe es gefällt euch.

küsschen

Brchen


	5. Kapitel 5

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe (L&J) Kapitel 5 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily sehr früh auf. Sie sah zum Bett ihrer Freundin und sah dass deren Vorhänge noch geschlossen waren. Lily schaute auf den Mugelwecker und sah das es erst 5:00 Uhr war. Sie stand leise Auf und ging ins Bad. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, zog sie sich leise an und verließ den Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter und setzte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, in einen Sessel vorm Kamin. Plötzlich hörte sie leise Schritte aus der Richtung, die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte. Sie sah in die Richtung und erkannte Remus, der die Treppe herunter kam.

„Hi!" sagte sie leise und lächelte sie an.

„Hi Lily!" erwiderte er ebenso leise und setzte sich in einen Sessel ihr gegenüber.

„Was machst du schon so früh hier unten?" fragte sie ihn.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich ebenfalls fragen." antwortete er.

„Na ja, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen." sagte sie und wandte den Blick zum Kamin, wo noch ein kleines Feuer brannte.

„Lily, ich muss dir etwas sagen." sagte Remus und sah zu Boden.

„Was denn?" fragte sie und sah ihn wieder an.

„Ich habe gestern Abend James gegenüber unabsichtlich angedeutet, dass du nicht nur hier einigen durchgemacht hast. Lily, es tut mir Leid!" sagte Remus und sah ihr flehend in die Augen.

Lilys Augen wurden gr0ß. „Hast du ihm etwa irgendetwas erzählt?" fragte sie und sah ihn mit erschrockenem Blick an.

„Nein! Ich hab ihm nichts erzählt, aber die Andeutung darüber gemacht und so wie ich James kenne, wird er nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er es weiß." erklärte Remus und sah wieder zu Boden.

„Remus, ich habe dir vertraut, aber er wird es nie heraus finden, nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann!" sagte Lily entschlossen.

„Lily, es tut mir wirklich Leid." sagte Remus mit belegter Stimme.

„Remus, du hast ihm nur etwas angedeutet. Er weiß nichts definitiv und so soll es auch bleiben." sagte Lily und sah wieder zum Kamin.

„Ich werde es ihm nichts sagen." versprach Remus. „Lily, ich verspreche dir bei meinem Leben, von mir erfährt er nichts."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich geh mal kurz weg, du weißt ja wohin. Falls Jessi nach mir fragt, wir treffen uns beim Frühstück." sagte Lily und warf sich ihren Umhang über die Schultern und verließ durch das Portraitloch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

James wurde durch ein Geräusch in ihrem Schlafsaal geweckt und zog vorsichtig die Vorhänge von seinem Bett auseinander. Er sah das Remus sich anzog und leise den Schlafsaal verließ. James stand leise auf und zog sich ebenfalls an. Dann öffnete er leise die Tür, was gar nicht so einfach war, da sie leicht knarrte. Er schaute durch den Spalt und sah Remus gerade die Treppe in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter gehen. Er schlüpfte aus der Tür und ging leise hinter Remus her. Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen und blieb im toten Winkel der Treppe stehen. Er hörte zwei Stimmen. Die eine gehört Remus, doch die andere? dachte er und schlich sich noch etwas weiter die Treppe hinunter. Als er sicher war, dass er die Personen sehen konnte, aber sie ihn nicht, blieb er stehen. Er sah Lily, die sich mit Remus unterhielt. James konnte das ganze Gespräch verfolgen und als Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ sagte er, während er die Treppe ganz hinunter ging: „Was soll ich nicht erfahren? Sag es Remus!" dabei sah er Remus scharf an.

Remus erschrak, als er James die Treppe herunterkommen sah und ihn fragen hörte: „Was soll ich nicht erfahren? Sag es Remus?"

„James von mir erfährst du nichts, frag Lily selbst, nur wird sie dir nichts sagen." erklärte Remus ihm und sah zum Kamin.

„Remus, du bist mein Freund und ich dachte wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander." sagte James und setzte sich neben Remus in einen Sessel.

„James, wir sind Freunde, aber ich werde nicht Lilys Vertrauen in mich aufs Spiel setzen, nur um es dir zu verraten. Sei ehrlich, wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst, würdest du genauso handeln. Ich habe ihr mein Ehrenwort gegeben." sagte Remus und sah ihn an.

James sah ihn an und nickte. „Du hast Recht, ich würde genauso handeln."

 Beide hörten Schritte auf der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal und sahen in die Richtung. Sie erkannten Jessi, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter kam.

„Hi ihr beiden." Grüsste sie James und Remus.

„Hi Jessi." Grüssten sie gleichzeitig.

„Hat einer von euch beiden Lily gesehen? Sie war, als ich aufstand, nicht mehr in ihrem Bett." Sagte sie zu den beiden.

„Sie wollte sich mit dir beim Frühstück treffen." Erwiderte Remus und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen.

„Oh gut, sie wird wohl noch in die Bibliothek gegangen sein." Sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihnen in einen Sessel, der Remus gegenüber stand.

Sie unterhielten sich, bis es Zeit war zum Frühstücken zu gehen. Als sie gerade aus ihren Sesseln aufstanden, kam Sirius die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal herunter.

„Hi Leute, was macht ihr so früh im Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte er und ging auf sie zu.

„Wir wollten gerade zum Frühstück gehen." Sagte Remus und ging auf das Portraitloch zu.

Die anderen folgten ihm, gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Remus und Jessi ließen sich etwas zurück fallen, damit die anderen ihr Gespräch nicht mitbekamen.

„Remus, wo ist Lily?" fragte sie flüsternd.

„Sie sagte nur, dass ich schon wüsste, wo sie hingeht." Antwortete er ihr genauso leise.

„O.K. Dann weiß ich schon wo sie ist. Komm lass uns Frühstücken gehen." Erwiderte sie und die beiden schlossen wieder zu Sirius und James auf.

In der Großen Halle trafen sie auf Lily und Jessi setzte sich auf den Platz neben sie.

„Lil, fängt es wieder an?" fragte sie flüsternd.

„Ja, aber erst seit gestern, ich weiß auch nicht warum." Erwiderte sie flüsternd.

„Oh Lil. Geh doch zu Madame Pomfrey, es wäre besser, glaub mir." sagte Jessi und bemerkte, dass sie es laut gesagt hatte.

Lily sah sie mit einem strafenden Blick an. „Nein, ich hab schon eine andere Lösung gefunden."

Professor McGonagall kam an den Gryffindor Tisch und gab ihnen ihre Stundenpläne.

„Oh nein, gleich die ersten beiden Stunden haben wir Geschichte der Zauberei." Stöhnte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen.

„Was willst du, da kannst du den Schlaf nachholen, den du abgebrochen hast." Erwiderte James und grinste.

„Hast Recht Krone." Sagte Sirius und grinste zurück.

Als alle mit Frühstücken fertig waren, standen sie auf und machten sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei.

Die Marauder gingen zur letzten Reihe und setzten sich nebeneinander. James sah, dass sich Lily und Jessi in die Zweitvorderste Reihe setzten und anfingen zu tuscheln.

Er schaute eine ganze Zeit zu ihnen hinüber, bis Sirius ihn anstieß und flüsterte: „Hey Krone, wie wär´s, wollen wir Snape einen Streich spielen?"

„Wann?" fragte er und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm.

„Beim Mittagessen!" erwiderte Sirius grinsend.

„O.K." erwiderte James. „Was hast du vor?"

„Lass mich nur machen." Sagte Sirius und sein grinsen wurde breiter.

James schaute ihn an und sah ein funkeln in seinen Augen. Dann begann er auf einem Blatt Pergament herumzukritzeln. Sirius war neben ihm eingeschlafen, er schnarchte leise und James musste darüber schmunzeln. Remus machte sich, auf der anderen Seite von ihm, Notizen und Peter starrte die ganze Zeit auf einen Käfer, der auf dem Boden in die Richtung zu Professor Bims krabbelte. James kamen die Stunden, wie eine Ewigkeit vor und war erleichtert, als der Gong, das Ende der Stunde ankündigte. Die Marauder packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Klassenraum. Sie begaben sich zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung und warteten auf Professor McGonagall. Als sie kam, öffnete sie den Raum und alle gingen auf ihre Plätze.

„Mr. Potter würden sie bitte nach vorne kommen?" fragte sie James.

James stand verwundert auf und ging zu ihr nach vorn.

„Mr. Potter, zeigen sie mir doch bitte, wie sie diesen Stein in ein Kaninchen mit schwarzem Schwanz und schwarzen Ansätzen an den Ohrenspitzen verwandeln. Außerdem sollte es ein Weibliches Tier sein." Erklärte sie ihm.

James sah sie lächelnd an und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er murmelte einige Worte und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Stein. Innerhalb von einer Minute verwandelte sich der Stein in ein weibliches Kaninchen. Es hatte sogar die geforderten schwarzen Ansätze an den Ohrenspitzen und den schwarzen Schwanz.

„Sehr gut Mr. Potter, 10 Punkte für Gryffindore." Sagte McGonagall. „Sie können sich wieder setzen.

James ging mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, zurück aud seinen platz.

So ging es die ganze Stunde, McGonagall rief sie nacheinander auf und ließ verschiedene Tiere aus dem Stein zaubern. Als der Gong ertönte, hatte Remus gerade erfolgreich den Stein zu einer Gans verwandelt.

„Sie haben jetzt eine Freistunde, da Professor Flitwick erkrankt ist." Sagte Sie zu den Schülern und entließ sie aus dem Unterricht.

„Jessi, ich geh etwas an die frische Luft, wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen." Teilte Lily ihrer Freundin mit und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle.

„In Ordnung." Rief ihr Jessi hinterher und ging mit den anderen zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Lily ging in Richtung Eingangshalle und durch die Eingangstür aus dem Schloss. Sie wandte sich in die Richtung zum See und ging zur alten Buche, dort setzte sie sich ins Gras und ließ den Blick über den See schweifen. Nach einer Weile, beschloss sie um den See herum zu gehen. Sie wollte zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, den sie seit dem Vorfall vor zwei Jahren entdeckt hatte. Sie stand auf und ging langsam um den See herum, bis sie an die Stelle kam, wo sich auf jeder Seite des Weges eine Buschgruppe entlangzog. Sie wandte sich nach rechts und lief einen kleinen Trampelpfad entlang, der sie auf eine kleine Lichtung führte, die von Büschen umsäumt war. Lily ging durch einen versteckten Durchgang und setzte sich auf die Lichtung. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

James hatte mitbekommen, was Lily zu ihrer Freundin sagte und sah ihr hinterher.

„Hey Krone, wo bleibst du?" fragte Sirius.

„Komme schon." Erwiderte er und beide gingen gemiensam in die Richtung zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, setzten sie sich in die Sessel beim Kamin. Remus nahm sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen. Sirius und James hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und flüsterten miteinander.

„Remus, kannst du mir bitte mal helfen?" fragte Jessi und winkte ihn zu sich.

„Klar, was gibt es denn?" fragte er, stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Ich verstehe Verwandlung nicht." Erwiderte sie ihm.

Remus sah sich den Aufsatz an und erklärte ihr die verschiedenen Verwandlungsarten.

„Remus, bei Lily fängt es wieder an." Flüsterte sie ihm zu und tat so, als ob sie schreiben würde.

„Oh nein, ich fände es besser, wenn sie zu Madame Pomfrey gehen würde." Flüsterte Remus und täuschte vor, ihr etwas im Buch zu zeigen.

„Kommt, es wird Zeit zum Mittagessen." Unterbrach Sirius die beiden.

„O.K. lasst uns gehen." Sagte nun auch James und sie gingen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und begaben sich in die Große Halle.

In der Großen Halle setzten sie sich an den Gryffindor Tisch und fingen an zu essen. Jessi sah immer wieder zum Eingang der Großen Halle.

„Wo bleibt Lily nur?" fragte sie Remus, der neben ihr saß.

„Keine Ahnung, wenn sie in 10 Minuten nicht auftaucht, gehen wir sie suchen. O.K?" sagte Remus und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Sie nickte, bekam aber keinen Bissen mehr herunter, auch schaute sie immer wieder besorgt zum Eingang. Nach 10 Minuten hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und stand von ihrem Platz auf.

„Ich geh nachsehen, wo Lily bleibt." Sagte sie zu Remus und verließ die Große Halle.

Remus sah, dass sie sich nach links wandte und aus dem Schloss hinausging.

„Hey Moony, was ist los? Warum ist Jessi nach draußen gegangen?" fragte James und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ähm… sie… sie schaut nach, wo… wo Lily bleibt." Stotterte er und sah zum Eingang der Großen halle.

„Wie, sie sieht nach wo Lily bleibt?" fragte James und folgte seinem Blick in Richtung Eingang.

„Wie ich es gesagt habe, Lily ist sonst immer pünktlich, nur ist sie bis jetzt nicht aufgetaucht." Sagte Remus, wobei er aufstand und in Richtung Eingang ging.

James sah Sirius an, Sirius nickte ihm zu und beide standen auf und folgten Remus.

Als sie draußen vorm Schloss waren, rief James: „Hey Remus warte, wir helfen euch suchen."

Remus blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen um. „O.K: aber keine Fragen." Sagte er.

Die beiden gingen mit Remus zur alten Buche, wo sie auf Jessi trafen.

„Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte sie an James und Sirius gewandt.

„Euch suchen helfen!" antwortete James und Sirius nickte.

„Aber keine Fragen, verstanden!" sagte sie ernst und winkte ihnen ihr zu folgen.

Sie gingen den gleichen Weg, den Lily zuvor gegangen war und kamen zu der Buschumrandung, die die kleine Lichtung verbarg.

Jessi deutete den Jungs ihr nicht zu folgen und verschwand im versteckten Durchgang.

„Lily!" schrie Jessi.

Warum Jessi schrie erfahrt ihr in Kapitel 6. Bis dahin küsschen Brchen


	6. Kapitel 6

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe (L&J) Kapitel 6 

Bevor Jessi durch den versteckten Durchgang verschwand, deutete sie James und Sirius ihr nicht zu folgen. Sie trat aud die Lichtung und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Lily!" schrie sie und rannte zu ihrer Freundin. Jessi kniete sich neben sie und fühlte nach ihrem Puls. Gott sei Dank, sie lebt noch! dachte sie erleichtert.

„Remus, komm schnell!" schrie sie und nahm ihren Umhang von den Schultern.

Remus lief durch den Durchgang und blieb, bei dem was er sah, abrupt stehen. Als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich um un versperrte den anderen beiden den Weg. James sah zu Jessi und bekam gerade noch mit, dass sie mit ihrem Umhang Lilys Körper bedeckte.

„Ihr bleibt hier stehen!" sagte Remus ernst und ging dann zu Jessi, die neben Lily kniete.

„Remus, Lily ist eiskalt, ich konnte zwar ihren Puls fühlen, aber wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich in den Krankenflügel zu Madame Pomfrey bringen." sagte Jessi und stand auf.

Remus nickte und beschwor eine Trage, auf die sie Lily legten und sich, gefolgt von James und Sirius, so schnell es ging, auf den Weg zum Schloss machten.

Als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen, liefen sie so schnell sie konnten mit Lily zum Krankenflügel. Jessi lief voraus und öffnete die Tür, so dass Remus direkt mit Lily hinein gehen konnte. Er ließ die Trage direkt zu einem Bett schweben und James half ihm, Lily auf das Bett zu legen.

Unterdessen war Jessi zu Madame Pomfreys Büro gelaufen und kam Augenblicklich mit ihr zum Bett, auf dem Lily lag.

„Verlassen sie bitte alle den Krankenflügel, sie können gern vor der Tür warten." sagte sie und wandte sich Lily zu, um sie zu untersuchen.

Die Jungs und Jessi gingen hinaus. „Ich hole Professor Dumbledore." sagte Jessi und wandte sich zum gehen, doch Remus hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Warum? Was soll Dumbledore hier?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Das was Lily heute passiert ist, hat nichts mit dem anderen zu tun, was Lily vor zwei Jahren geschehen ist." flüsterte sie ihm zu, nur dass er es hören konnte.

Remus riss die Augen auf und nickte verstehend. Konntest du jemanden sehen?" fragte er flüsternd.

Sie nickte. „Deshalb will ich Dumbledore holen, du hast gesehen, wie sie sie zugerichtet haben. Ich werde die Sache dieses Mal nicht verschweigen und auf sich beruhen lassen, so wie das letzte Mal." sagte sie nun etwas lauter und wandt sich aus seinem Griff. Sie ging den Gang entlang und bog nach links in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

„was meint sie damit, wie das letzte Mal?" fragte James und sah Remus dabei fest in die Augen. „Remus, sag es endlich, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" forderte James ihn auf.

„Ich werde dir nichts ohne Lilys Einverständnis sagen." erwiderte Remus ihm und ging zur Wand. Dort ließ er sich hinunter gleiten und setzte sich mit angewinkelten Beinen auf den Boden.

„Moony, wer außer euch beiden, weiß eigentlich noch davon, was mit Evans los ist?" schaltete sich Sirius nun ein.

„Nur Madame Pomfrey." antwortete Remus leise.

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte, die sich ihnen näherten und konnten Dumbledore und Jessi auf sich zukommen sehen. Dumbledore verschwand, ohne auf sie zu achten, durch die Tür in den Krankenflügel. Jessi ging zu Remus und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden.

James sah sie ernst an und fragte: „Jessi, was ist los?" wobei er ihr fest in die Augen sah.

„Ich sage nichts!" antwortete sie ihm und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Mit einem Mal hörten sie Stimmen, die durch die Tür vom Krankenflügel drangen.

„Warum… ein Jahr… was… Auslöser, wieso… durchgemacht!"

„Poppy… beruhige… werden… finden." waren die Stimmen von Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey zu hören.

James und Sirius sahen sich an und dann zu Jessi und Remus.

Die schüttelten, als Zeichen, dass sie nichts sagen würden, den Kopf. Die Tür vom Krankenflügel wurde geöffnet und Dumbledore trat heraus. Madame Pomfrey blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Ich werde ihre Eltern benachrichtigen." sagte Dumbledore und ging in die Richtung zu seinem Büro.

Madame Pomfrey wandte sich zu Remus und Jessi. „Miss Brown, Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans hat nach ihnen gefragt." sagte sie mit einer traurigen Stimme zu ihnen.

Beide standen auf, gingen in den Krankenflügel und zum Bett in dem Lily lag.

Jessi setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Lilys Bett und Remus stellte sich neben sie.

„Oh Lily." flüsterte Jessi mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Remus mitfühlend.

„So, als wenn man mich in zwei Hälften reißen wollte." sagte sie leise.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Jessi.

„Ich weiß es nicht, nur dass jemand auf einmal vor mir stand, mehr nicht, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen." antwortete sie ihrer Freundin mit kratziger Stimme.

Jessi liefen Tränen über die Wangen und Remus legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich würde sagen, sie gehen jetzt, sie wird bald wieder in Ordnung sein." sagte Madame Pomfrey und gab Lily eine kleine Piole.

Lily nahm sie und trank sie in einem Schluck aus und nicht lange, da fielen ihr die Augen zu.

„Sie wird jetzt einige Zeit schlafen, ich hab ihr einen Schlaftrank gegeben." sagte Madame Pomfrey.

„Einen Trank für Traumlosen Schlaf?" fragte Jessi und hoffte dass es Lily danach besser gehen würde.

„Nein, nur einen Schlaftrank." Erwiderte Madame Pomfrey.

„Aber… „ begann Jessi, wurde aber von Madame Pomfrey unterbrochen.

„Professor Dumbledore ist der Auffassung, dass sie mehr über den Überfall auf sich weiß, aber durch den Schock, verdrängt hat. Durch den Trank, der eine Kombination aus Schlaf- und Erinnerungstrank ist, wird sie alles noch einmal im Traum erleben und wenn sie aufwacht, wird sie sich an jede Einzelheit erinnern." erklärte sie ihnen.

„Das ist grausam! Wird sie auch das vor zwei Jahren durchleben?" fragte Jessi.

„Ja, aber grausam ist es nicht, da sie das Durchlebte, dann besser verarbeiten kann, als wenn sie es in sich hineinfrisst." sagte Madame Pomfrey. „Nun möchte ich sie bitten, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen, da ich ihn Schalldicht machen muss." fügte sie an die beiden gewandt hinzu.

„Schalldicht? Aber wieso?" fragte Remus.

„Ganz einfach Mr. Lupin, da Miss Evans im Traum, alles noch einmal durchlebt, wird sie auch im Schlaf anfangen zu schreien, vor allem, wenn sie dass vor zwei Jahren noch einmal im Traum sieht, damit keiner die Schreie hört, werde ich den Krankenflügel mit einem Spruch schalldicht machen." erklärte Madame Pomfrey freundlich, aber bestimmt.

Remus und Jessi verließen den Krankenflügel. Nachdem Remus die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Jessi ihm zu.

„Remus, sie wird schreien, Oh Gott und wie sie schreien wird!" sagte sie mit Tränenerstickter Stimme und sah ihm mit Tränen in den Augen verzweifelt an.

Remus nickte. „Arme Lily." entfuhr es ihm und nahm Jessi tröstend in den Arm.

Beide bemerkten in diesem Moment nicht, dass James und Sirius neben ihnen standen.

Sie hörten ein klickendes Geräusch und wussten, dass Madame Pomfrey die Tür von innen verriegelt hatte.

„Hey Leute, was ist Los? Ihr beiden seht aus, als ob euch der Blutige Baron zu einer Party bei den Slytherins eingeladen hätte." sagte Sirius, um die Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern.

„Sirius Black, du bist ein solcher Idiot!" schrie Jessi ihn an und lief weinend in Richtung Gryffindor Turm.

Verdutzt sah Sirius James und Remus an. James sah betreten zu Boden und Remus warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.

Plötzlich hörten sie einen Markerschüttenden Schrei, der abrupt verstummte.

„Wer war das?" fragte James entsetzt und sah sich um.

„Lily!" antwortete Remus leise und ging an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

James und Sirius sahen sich entsetzt an und folgten Remus. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, konnten sie weder Jessi noch Remus entdecken.

„Ich schaue in unserem Schlafsaal nach, ob Remus dort ist." Sagte James an Sirius gewandt und ging in Richtung Treppe. Dieser nickte und ließ sich in einen Sessel beim Kamin fallen.

Als James die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete, sah er Remus nachdenklich am Fenster stehen. Er ging langsam auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hey Moony, was hat Madame Pomfrey euch gesagt?" fragte James ihn vorsichtig, doch rechnete er nicht damit eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Sie hat Jessi und mir erklärt, warum sie Lily keinen Trank für Traumlosen Schlaf gab." sagte er ruhig.

„Wieso das den nicht, ist sie irre?" fragte James aufgebracht.

„Sie hat es auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin getan. Sie gab Lily nur einen Schlaftrank, allerdings eine Schlaftrankkombination." Erklärte er.

„Eine Schlaftrankkombination?" fragte James verwirrt.

„Ja, dieser Schlaftrank ist kombiniert mit einem Trank, der in ihr Unterbewusstsein eindringt." erklärte Remus weiter.

„Wieso das? Die Tränke können doch keinen großen Unterschied haben, nur dass sie beim Traumlosen, eben nicht träumt." sagte James.

„Darum geht es ja. Lily soll träumen, damit sie sich daran erinnert, was auf der Lichtung Passiert ist. Nur wird sie noch viel mehr träumen." sagte Remus aufgebracht und schluckte.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." sagte James, da er die Chance dazu sah, mehr über das Geheimnis um Lily zu erfahren.

„Weil du nichts weißt. Sie durchlebt nicht nur, was ihr heute passiert ist, sondern auch, was sie vor zwei Jahren durchgemacht hat. Außerdem ist es grausam, dass sie das alles, zum ersten im Traum erlebt und zum zweiten, noch einmal, wenn sie es Dumbledore erzählen muss." sagte Remus und schloss seine Augen.

James setzte sich fassungslos auf sein Bett und sagte, während er Remus ansah: „Ist es so schlimm?"

„Ja, und deshalb hat Madame Pomfrey den Krankenflügel mit einem Schallschutzzauber versiegelt, damit niemand die Schreie von Lily hören kann." erklärte Remus und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Weißt du, was ich am schlimmsten daran finde?"

„Nein!" antwortete James ihm mit rauer Stimme.

„Dass sie ihre schlimmsten Erinnerungen noch einmal durchleben muss, denn die Erinnerungen, die Lily hat, sind schlimmer als meine Verwandlungen bei Vollmond. Und ich kann dir versichern, es sind keine schönen Erinnerungen." sagte Remus, deutete aber gleichzeitig mit einem ernsten Blick an, dass er nichts weiter dazu sagen würde.

James fühlte sich elend und holte erstmal tief Luft. „Meinst du, ich könnte ihr auch irgendwie helfen?" fragte er.

„Ehrlich gesagt, Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat keine allzu gute Meinung von dir. Sie erzählte mir mal, dass sie dich und Sirius, am Ende des 6. Jahres gehört hat, als ihr euch über sie unterhalten habt." sagte Remus und sah ihn fest dabei an.

„Ich hab nichts Abwertendes über sie gesagt." protestierte James.

„Aber du hast auch nichts zu ihrer Verteidigung gesagt oder sie irgendwie in Schutz genommen." stellte Remus fest.

James sah betreten zu Boden und erwiderte ihm nichts darauf.

„Komm, lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." forderte Remus ihn auf.

„Geh schon vor, ich komm gleich nach." sagte James und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Als Remus in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah er, dass ein kleiner Junge bei Jessi stand. Er ging auf die beiden zu und hörte, wie der kleine Junge zu Jessi sagte: „Madame Pomfrey schickt mich, sie möchten bitte in den Krankenflügel kommen."

Jessi sah Remus angstvoll in die Augen. „Remus… „ begann sie und er nahm sie in die Arme.

„Geh ruhig, ich nehme mal an, dass dich Lily dabei haben möchte, wenn Dumbledore sie befragt." sagte er beruhigend zu ihr.

„Ich erzähl dir nachher alles." flüsterte sie ihm zu, verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Hier ist Kapitel 6 zu Ende. Vielleicht erfahrt ihr in Kapitel 7, was Lily vor zwei Jahren und auf der Lichtung passiert ist.

Küsschen

Brchen


	7. Kapitel 7

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe (L&J) Kapitel 7 

Als Jessi beim Krankenflügel ankam, atmete sie erst einmal tief durch, dann öffnete sie die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Sie blieb abwartend stehen und als Dumbledore ihr zuwinkte, ging sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante von Lilys Bett. Sie sah ihre Freundin an und erschrak innerlich. Sie sieht so unnatürlich blass aus und ihre Haare kleben an ihrer schweißnassen Stirn. Oh Lily, was musst du im Schlaf während deiner Träume durchgemacht haben. dachte sie traurig, lächelte ihr aber aufmunternd zu.

Lily fasste nach ihrer Hand und drehte ihren Kopf zu Dumbledore.

„Miss Evans, ich weiß dass es ihnen schwer fallen wird, aber dennoch muss ich sie einiges fragen." erklärte er ihr und sah sie mit einem sanften Blick an.

Lily nickte und sah kurz zu Jessi. Diese konnte das Entsetzen in den Augen ihrer Freundin sehen und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was in ihr vorging. Sie drückte beruhigend Lilys Hand, als Zeichen, dass sie bei ihr bleiben und ihr beistehen würde. Lily wandte ihren Blick wieder Professor Dumbledore zu und nickte.

„Gut, fangen wir mit dem an, was sie vor zwei Jahren erlebt haben." sagte er und sah sie beruhigend an, als er das Entsetzen in ihren Augen sah.

Lily holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen, was sie vor zwei Jahren durchmachen musste.

Mein Cousin Kai Brosley lud mich zu einem Eis in das Eiscafe´ in unserem Dorf ein. Wir gingen zu Fuß, da wir nur drei Straßen weiter laufen mussten, von dort aus, wo ich wohne. Plötzlich tauchten aus einer Nebenstraße 6 Schwarzgekleidete Männer vor uns auf und versperrten uns den Weg. Sie zogen Kai und mich in die Seitenstraße und drängten uns an eine Hauswand. Sie sagten, dass sie wüssten, dass wir Mugel wären und sie Spaß daran hätten, Mugelgeborene zu quälen und sie anschließend zu töten. Da sie der Auffassung sind, dass Mugelgeborene minderwärtige Subjekte wären. Der eine sah mich an und zischte mir ins Ohr: „Du bist doch dass Schlammblut, was nach Hogwarts geht! Es wird dem dunklen Lord gefallen, dass wir dich ausschalten, da Schlammblüter in der Zaubererwelt nichts zu suchen haben, sie beschmutzen das Ansehen der Hogwartsschule." Dann sagten sie, dass… dass…" schluchzte Lily und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. Jessi nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und sah Dumbledore ernst an.

Dumbledore ließ Lily Zeit sich wieder zu beruhigen und fragte dann ruhig, wobei er ihr tief in die Augen sah: „Was passierte dann?"

„Sie… sie sagten, dass sie mit mir ihren besonderen Spaß haben würden, da sie für Schlammblüter etwas besonderes, vor allem für weibliche, auf Lager hätten. Kai schrie sie an, als er das hörte, was sie doch für Schweine wären." erzählte Lily und holte tief Luft.

„Darf ich fragen, wie alt ihr Cousin war." fragte Dumbledore und sah ihr wieder tief in die Augen.

„Er war 20 und wie ein Bruder für mich, er hat sich mit mir gefreut, als ich meinen ersten Brief von Hogwarts bekam." erklärte Lily mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Was geschah weiter?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig, hielt aber den tiefen Augenkontakt zu Lily aufrecht.

„Die Männer lachten und sagten zu ihm, was ihm den einfallen würde, so mit ihnen zu reden und was er den dagegen unternehmen wollte, um das zu verhindern. Kai schrie ihnen entgegen, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass sie mir etwas antun. Einer der Männer hob statt einer Anwort seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf Kai und rief „Crucio." Da wusste ich mit Sicherheit, dass sie keine Mugel waren. Kai fiel schreiend zu Boden. Er schrie und schrie und der Zauberer hielt den Fluch, ich weiß nicht wie lange, aufrecht. Ich wollte ihm helfen, doch als ich mich bewegte, griff einer von ihnen mich am Hals und hob mich ein Stück hoch. Er sprach einen Fluch und ich hing bewegungslos an der Wand, als wenn ich an einem Hacken aufgehängt wäre. Mit einem weiteren Fluch, zwang er meinen Kopf, den ich weggedreht hatte, in die Richtung, wo Kai am Boden lag, so dass ich gezwungen war, alles  Mitansehen zu müssen. Die Männer jagten immer wieder Flüche auf ihn. Ich schrie sie sollen aufhören, doch sie lachten nur darüber. Einer der Männer drehte sich zu mir, hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, was ich nicht verstand. Dann strich er mit seinem Zauberstab und der anderen Hand grinsend über meinen Körper, ich schrie so laut ich konnte. Er sprach den Silencio Zauber und ich merkte, dass kein Ton mehr aus meiner Kehle kam. Er zwang mich wieder zu meinem Cousin zu sehen, damit ich ihnen dabei zusah, wie sie ihn weiterhin qoälten. Sie sagten, dass ich sonst die Premiere verpassen würde. Kai schrie immer noch, er hätte nicht aufhören können, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte, sie zielten immer wieder mit Flüchen auf ihn, er konnte nur schlecht zwischendurch Luft holen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange sie ihn gequält haben, da ich jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. Ich schloss die Augen, um dass alles nicht mehr mit ansehen zu müssen, da meine Schreie niemand hören konnte. Ich hörte, wie jemand „Flexo" rief und meine Augenlider öffneten sich ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte und wurde durch diesen Fluch gezwungen, weiterhin zuzusehen, was sie mit Kai machten. Ich wünschte mir Ohnmächtig zu werden, wie ich Kai auf dem Boden liegen sah, als er aus Mund, Nase und sogar aus den Augen zu bluten begann. Das reichte ihnen nicht, sie quälten ihn weiter, erst als er sich nicht mehr bewegte, ließen sie von ihm ab. Ich fühlte, wie die erlösende Ohnmacht über mich kommen wollte, doch dies, muss einer von ihnen bemerkt haben, denn es wurde etwas gemurmelt und die Ohnmacht trat nicht ein. Einer dieser Männer sagte: „Wenn du Ohnmächtig werden würdest, hätten wir ja nicht so viel Spaß mit dir!" Und alle 6 kamen auf mich zu, ich versuchte verzweifelt mich zu bewegen, doch ich konnte es nicht. Sie kamen immer näher und ich schrie ohne einen Ton von mir zu geben. Als sie nahe bei mir standen, fassten sie mich überall an, sie…" Lily konnte nicht weiter sprechen, da sie sich in eine Schüssel, die Madame Pomfrey schon führsorglich bereitgestellt hatte, übergeben musste. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich ihr Magen wieder beruhigt hatte.

Dumbledore sah ihr weiterhin tief in die Augen und sagte: „Erzählen sie weiter."

„Sie ließen plötzlich von mir ab. Der Zauber, der mich an der Wand festhielt, löste sich und ich fiel zu Boden. Ich wusste nicht, warum sie von mir abgelassen hatten, aber als ich zu ihnen sah, erkannte ich, dass sie sich alle auf den linken Arm fassten und apparierten. Kaum dass sie weg waren, tauchten irgendwelche Leute auf und suchten alles ab. Einer von ihnen kam zu mir und fragte: „Sind sie nicht Miss Lily Evans?" Ich versuchte ihm zu antworten, bekam aber keinen Ton heraus. Ich sah zu meinem Cousin, doch sie hatten eine Decke über ihn gelegt. Dann muss ich wohl Ohnmächtig geworden sein, denn ich wachte im St.- Mungos Hospital, wie man mir erklärte, wieder auf." beendete Lily ihre Erzählung.

Jessi nahm sie in den Arm und spürte, wie Lily am ganzen Körper zitterte. Sie sah Dumbledore mit einem flehenden Blick an, doch dieser schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Miss Evans, ich muss auch noch wissen, was sich heute in der Freistunde auf der Lichtung beim See zugetragen hat." Sagte er sanft und schaute ihr, nachdem sie sich wieder mit dem Kopf auf ihr Kissen gelegt hatte, tief in die Augen.

„In der Freistunde ging ich zuerst zum See, setzte mich unter die alte Buche ins Gras und schaute über den See. Doch vom Schloss hörte ich laute Stimmen und so beschloss ich, zu der kleinen Lichtung am See zu gehen. Auf der kleinen Lichtung setzte ich mich ins Gras und war plötzlich von sechs Schülern umringt." erzählte sie.

„Konnten sie sehen, wer es war?" fragte Dumbledore ohne seinen Blick von ihren Augen abzuwenden.

„Ja, es waren Lestrange, Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Crabbe, Goyle und Strew. Bevor ich jedoch schreien konnte, jagten sie mir den Selencio Zauber entgegen und begannen mit allen möglichen Flüchen auf mich zu zielen. Der letzte Fluch den ich noch hörte, bevor mir schwarz vor Augen wurde, war Crucio." sagte Lily und fing an zu weinen.

Jessi strich ihr beruhigend über den Arm und sah Dumbledore fassungslos an. Dumbledore deutete ihr nichts zu sagen und rief: „Poppy kommst du Bitte."

Madame Pomfrey kam mit einem Glas, was eine pinkfarbene Flüssigkeit enthielt zu ihnen und reichte es Lily. Diese trank es dankbar aus und nur Sekunden später fielen ihr die Augen zu.

„Professor, wie…" begann Jessi, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung.

„Sie wollen mich sicherlich fragen, warum es möglich war, dass Miss Evans den Rest ihrer Erzählung ohne Unterbrechung erzählen konnte." sagte er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

„Ja." antwortete Jessi und nickte bestätigend.

„Nun, es ist so, ich habe durch den konstanten Blickkontakt, eine leichte Hypnose bei ihr angewandt." erklärte er. „Nur, wie sie dieses starke Empfinden bei ihrem

Erlebten hatte, sprich, als sie sich Übergeben musste, ließ die Hypnotische Wirkung etwas nach." fügte er seiner Erklärung hinzu und stand auf. Er ging zu Madame Pomfrey und sprach kurz mit ihr, bevor er den Krankenflügel verließ.

Madame Pomfrey kam auf Jessi zu und sagte: „Miss Brown, sie sollten jetzt auch zu Bett gehen, Miss Evans wird vor Morgenfrüh nicht mehr aufwachen."

Jessi nickte, warf Lily noch einen mitfühlenden Blick zu und verließ den Krankenflügel, um in den Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, schaute sie sich um und entdeckte Remus bei den anderen Maraudern am Kamin. Sie ging zu ihnen hinüber und legte Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er sah von seinem Buch hoch und begrüßte sie: „Hi Jessi." Sie nickte ihm stumm zu und er stand auf, um mit ihr zusammen in eine ruhige Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums zu gehen.

„Du siehst blass aus." Sagte er besorgt.

„Es war für Lily nicht einfach, als ich sie sah, erschrak ich regelrecht. Remus es war schlimm, sie musste Dumbledore alles erzählen, doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie uns nicht alles, was vor zwei Jahren passiert ist, erzählt hat." erzählte sie mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Es war schrecklich…"

Sie erzählte Remus, was Lily Dumbledore alles erzählt hatte.

„Er hat sie in eine leichte Hypnose versetzt?" fragte Remus fassungslos.

Jessi nickte und stand auf. „Remus, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte jetzt allein sein, wir sehen uns morgen." sagte sie und ging zur Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte.

Remus ging zurück zu seinen Freunden. „Ich gehe nach oben in den Schlafsaal und werde zu Bett gehen." teilte er ihnen mit und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Schlafsaal.


	8. Kapitel 8

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe (L&J) Kapitel 8 

James saß auf seinem Bett und musste das, was Remus ihm eben erzählt hatte, erst einmal verarbeiten. Was kann schlimmer sein, als Moonys Verwandlung zum Werwolf? Was meinte er damit? Verdammt, wie gern würde ich ihr helfen, was immer es auch ist, ich würde ihr beistehen, damit sie wieder lachen kann. Aber wird sie es überhaupt zulassen, dass ich in ihrer Nähe bin, nachdem was Moony mir eben erzählt hat? Er hat ja Recht, als er sagte, dass ich sie gegenüber Sirius nicht verteidigt habe. Was hat Remus bloß damit gemeint, die Erinnerung an das was vor zwei Jahren passiert ist, wäre schlimmer, als seine Verwandlung bei Vollmond? Ich finde es heraus, das schwöre ich! dachte James und stand auf, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ging er zu seinen Freunden, die in den Sesseln und er Couch vorm Kamin saßen. Er setzte sich zu Sirius auf die Couch und sah nachdenklich ins Feuer, das im Kamin brannte.

Remus saß ihm gegenüber und las ein Buch. Als James sich zu Sirius setzte, schaute er kurz auf und nickte ihm zu. James sah den besorgten Blick in Remus Augen und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Er stellte fest, dass Jessi nicht da war, er beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und fragte leise: Monny, wo ist Jessi?"

„Sie ist bei Lily im Krankenflügel." erwiderte er ebenso leise.

James runzelte die Stirn und wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Remus deutete ihm mit einem Blick, es nicht zu tun. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und holte seine Hausaufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei heraus und legte sie auf den Tisch vor sich. Er begann einen Satz aufs Pergament zu schreiben und strich ihn wieder durch, dies wiederholte er drei- viermal und packte frustriert die Hausaufgaben wieder weg. Plötzlich schwang das Portrait auf und Jessi kam herein. Sie schaute sich um und sah Remus bei ihnen sitzen. Sie kam zu ihnen rüber und legte Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Remus sah zu ihr hoch. „Hi Jessi." sagte er leise.

„Hi Remus, kann ich dich mal sprechen?" fragte sie ihn.

Er nickte und stand auf. Beide gingen in eine ruhige Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und setzten sich dort in zwei Sessel. James stellte fest, dass sie sehr blass aussah und verweinte Augen hatte. Er beobachtete, dass sie sich unterhielten und nach einiger Zeit, stand Jessi auf und ging zur Treppe die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte. Remus kam wieder zu ihnen und James fiel auf, dass er noch eine Spur blasser geworden war.

„Ich geh ins Bett, Gute Nacht Jungs." sagte er und ging die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch.

„Was ist denn mit Monny, der geht sonst doch nur eine Nacht vor Vollmond so früh ins Bett." quickte Peter und sah von James zu Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung, er sieht auch sehr blass aus. So sieht er noch nicht mal vor Vollmond aus." sagte Sirius.

James nickte und stand auf. „Ich seh mal nach ihm, vielleicht liegt es nur daran, das in einer Woche Vollmond ist." sagte er und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Als er die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete, sah er Remus auf seinem Bett sitzen und ins leere starren. Er ging zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Was ist los Moony? Was hat dir Jessi erzählt?" fragte er ihn.

Remus sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„James ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schlimm für Lily war. Ich meine, dass sie schlimmeres erlebt hat wusste ich ja, aber das es so schlimm war, hätte ich nie geahnt." sagte Remus erschüttert.

„Ich denke sie hat euch alles erzählt?" fragte James.

„Wie sich heute herausgestellte, hat sie das Schlimmste für sich behalten." flüsterte Remus mit belegter Stimme.

James sah ihn entsetzt an. „Wieso, was… was… „ begann er, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sage dir nichts, nur soviel, die Erinnerungen von vor zwei Jahren, müssen so schlimm gewesen sein, dass sie sich trotz leichter Hypnose übergeben musste." erklärte Remus und stand von seinem Bett auf.

„Moony… „ setzte James an, doch Remus deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte und ging ins Bad.

James fasste einen Entschluss, er stand vom Bett auf, ging zu seinem Koffer und holte seinen Tarnumhang heraus. Dann verließ er den Schlafsaal und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort setzte er sich zu Peter und Sirius.

„Was hat Moony gesagt?" fragte Sirius und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nichts, er wollte nicht darüber reden." erwiderte James ihm abwesend.

Nach einiger Zeit stand Peter auf und verabschiedete sich von ihnen und ging hoch in den Schlafsaal. Als sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam leerte, wandte sich Sirius zu James und sah ihn forschend an.

„Hey Krone, was ist los?" fragte er und legte eine Hand auf James Schulter.

„Nichts, Remus hat mir nichts gesagt, ehrlich." antwortete James.

„Aber er muss doch etwas gesagt haben, sonst wärst du nicht so nachdenklich." stellte Sirius klar.

„Hör zu Tatze, ich werde in den Krankenflügel gehen, um zu versuchen mehr herauszufinden." flüsterte James ihm zu, stand auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er warf sich den Tarnumhang über und ging in Richtung Krankenflügel. Als er dort ankam, öffnete er leise die Tür und schlüpfte hinein. Er sah sich um und sah das Bett, auf dem Lily liegen musste. Als er am Bett ankam, dachte er, er hätte sich geirrt und hätte das falsche Bett erwischt. Er sah sich im gesamten Krankenflügel um, doch er musste feststellen dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. LILY WAR WEG! Sie lag nicht im Bett und er konnte sie auch sonst nirgendwo entdecken.

Verdammt, ich hab die Karte vergessen. dachte er und ging leise wieder aus dem Krankenflügel. Er ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nahm den Umhang von sich herunter und trat durch das Portraitloch, dann setzte er sich zu Sirius auf die Couch.

„Na, was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte Sirius und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Evans ist nicht im Krankenflügel. Sie ist weg." antwortete James ihm.

Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber… aber wir ha… ha… haben sie do… doch hingebracht!" stotterte Sirius.

„Ich weiß und Jessi war vorhin auch bei ihr, doch als ich eben dort war, war sie weg." erklärte James ihm und sah zur Treppe, die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte, da er Schritte gehört hatte.

Remus kam die Treppe herunter und ging auf sie zu, dann setzte er sich in einen Sessel ihnen gegenüber.

„Hey Moony, ich dachte du schläfst." stellte Sirius fest.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen, mir gehen so viele Dinge durch den Kopf." sagte er und sah beide an.

„Remus, Lily ist weg." sagte James und sah, dass Remus die Augen aufriss.

„Das kann nicht sein, sie war doch vorhin noch im Krankenflügel, als Jessi bei ihr war." sagte Remus fassungslos.

„Ich sage dir, sie ist nicht mehr im Krankenflügel, ich war gerade eben dort und sie war nicht in ihrem Bett, hast du eine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte?" fragte James ihn.

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht, aber wir können morgen Jessi fragen." sagte Remus.

„Mensch sind wir blöd." sagte Sirius und lief in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Kurz darauf kam er wieder herunter und hielt die Karte der Marauder in der Hand. Er setzte sich wieder neben James auf die Couch.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" sagte er, tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Karte und es erschienen die Räume und Gänge von Hogwarts. Auch die Ländereien drum herum. „Wir müssen unbedingt noch den Verbotenen Wald einzeichnen. Denn ich kann sie auf der Karte nirgendwo entdecken."

„Ich sage morgen Jessi bescheid, sie soll noch Mal im Krankenflügel nachsehen, ob Lily da ist oder nicht." sagte Remus.

„O.K. Lasst uns schlafen gehen." sagte Sirius.

Die drei stiegen die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch und gingen ins Bett. Nach kurzer Zeit, hörte James von seinen Freunden Tiefe Atemzüge, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sie eingeschlafen waren. Nur James konnte nicht einschlafen, er dachte immer wieder darüber nach, wo Lily sein könnte. Irgendwann gegen Morgengrauen, fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Lily wachte zitternd auf und sah sich um, sie erinnerte sich dass sie im Krankenflügel war und schloss wieder die Augen. Aber sie fand keine Ruhe und drehte sich hin und her.

Sie wurde immer unruhiger und stand schlussendlich auf. Sie ging aus dem Krankenflügel, die Gänge entlang die zur Eingangstür führten und hinaus aus dem Schloss. Sie lief in die Richtung zum Verbotenen Wald. Kurz darauf war sie in ihm verschwunden.

Auflösung im nächsten Kapitel.

Gru

Brchen.


	9. Kapitel 9

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe (L&J) Kapitel 9 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lily auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Sie sah sich verwirrt um. Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? dachte sie und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf. Sie lief den vor ihr liegenden Weg, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wo er hinführte, entlang. Wobei sie sich immer wieder nach allen Seiten umsah. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien, sah sie den Waldrand und atmete erleichtert auf. Als sie den Waldrand erreichte, musste sie eine kleine Pause machen und stützte sich an einem Baum ab. Sie holte tief Luft, da ihr etwas schwindelig war und atmete zwei- drei Mal tief durch, bis das Schwindelgefühl nachließ. Dann setzte sie ihren Weg in Richtung Schloss fort und erreichte die Eingangstür. Sie öffnete sie schwerfällig und ging hinein. Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, doch als sie bei der Tür ankam, gaben ihre Knie nach und sie sackte zu Boden, Sie versuchte mit letzter Kraft an die Tür zu klopfen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie kippte erschöpft zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich wurde sie von jemanden hochgehoben, in den Krankenflügel getragen und auf ein Bett gelegt. Sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch sie kamen ihr unendlich schwer vor, so dass sie es aufgab. Sie konnte jemanden hören, der in ihre Richtung kam und sie hörte Stimmen. Die eine gehörte Madame Pomfrey und die andere James. Sie spürte, dass sie untersucht wurde. Kurz darauf wurde ihr etwas eingeflösst und fühlte sich mit einem Mal schläfrig. Dann glitt sie langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als James am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich, als wenn er mit einem Bergtroll gekämpft hätte. Er stand auf und ging ins Bad. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche fühlte er sich schon viel besser und ging zu seinem Bett, um sich anzuziehen. Danach verließ er leise den Schlafsaal und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich werde vor dem Frühstück noch einmal in den Krankenflügel gehen, vielleicht haben sie Lily gefunden, denn es wird Madame Pomfrey ja wohl nicht verborgen geblieben sein, dass sie verschwunden ist. dachte er, ging durch das Portraitloch und in Richtung Krankenflügel. Als er den Krankenflügel erreichte, sah er Lily, die vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel hockte und gerade in dem Moment, als er sie sah, zur Seite wegkippte. Er lief auf sie zu, hob sie hoch und trat gegen die Tür, die kurz darauf geöffnet wurde. Er ging mit Lily auf dem Arm hinein und trug sie zu einem Bett. Madame Pomfrey kam eilig hinter ihm her und untersuchte Lily auf irgendwelche Verletzungen.

„Gott sei Dank, sie ist nicht verletzt. Wo haben sie Miss Evans gefunden?" fragte Madame Pomfrey und drehte sich dabei zu James.

„Vor der Tür vom Krankenflügel, ich kam gerade drauf zu, als sie zur Seite kippte." antwortete er und sah zu Lilys Bett hinüber.

„Danke Mr. Potter, aber was wollten sie eigentlich hier?" fragte sie ihn verwundert.

„Ähm… ich wollte mich nur nach dem Befinden von Miss Evans erkundigen, sie ist doch Schulsprecher und ich dachte mir, dass ich mich mal erkundige, wie es ihr geht." erklärte James und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Das ist aber sehr nett von ihnen, ich würde sagen, sie kommen heute Nachmittag noch einmal wieder, dann wird sie wieder wach sein." sagte Madame Pomfrey freundlich und lächelte.

Puh, das war knapp. dachte James, ging aus dem Krankenflügel und wandte sich in die Richtung zur Großen Halle.

Dort setzte er sich zu Jessi und den anderen Maraudern an den Gryffindor Tisch.

„Hey Krone, wo kommst du denn jetzt erst her?" fragte Sirius und grinste.

„Aus dem Krankenflügel." antwortete er und füllte sich etwas Essen auf den Teller.

„Was wolltest du denn im Krankenflügel?" fragte Jessi ihn erstaunt.

„Nachsehen ob Evans wieder aufgetaucht ist." sagte er, sah sie dabei aber nicht an.

„Und war sie wieder da?" fragte Remus besorgt.

„Ja, sie lag vor der Tür vom Krankenflügel." sagte er und biss in das Brötchen.

„Vor der Tür vom Krankenflügel?" fragte Jessi verdattert.

Remus erklärte es ihr in kurzen Worten.

„Du warst bei Lily im Krankenflügel?" fragte sie James erstaunt.

„Ja und? Was ist schon dabei, dass sich der Schulsprecher nach dem Befinden des anderen Schulsprechers erkundigt." Sagte James. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, um sie nicht anzuschreien. Was geht sie das eigentlich an, dass ich Evans besuchen wollte? dachte er grimmig und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

Sirius zeigte zum Slytherin Tisch und sagte: „Da kommt Snape."

Sie sahen zu ihm hinüber und was dann geschah, ließ sie vor lachen von den Stühlen kippen.

Snape setzte sich auf seinen Platz und begann zu Frühstücken. Mit einem Mal, nachdem er seinen Kürbissaft ausgetrunken hatte, standen ihm die Haare nach allen Himmelsrichtungen ab und fingen an zu qualmen. Auch aus seinen Ohren trat der Qualm, der mit einem pfeifenden Geräusch entwich. Snape sprang erschrocken von seinem Platz hoch und rannte stolpernd in Richtung Kerker davon. Die Marauder und Jessi hielten sich vor Lachen den Bauch und fielen dabei fast von ihren Stühlen.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, aßen sie zu Ende und begaben sich danach zum Unterricht. Sie verließen das Schloss, begaben sich zu den Gewächshäusern und gingen hinein. Verwundert stellten sie fest, dass sie eine neue Lehrerin hatten.

„Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Professor Sprout, ich unterrichte sie ab heute in Kräuterkunde. Da sich Professor Humelwank, nach einem schrecklichen Unfall mit einer Alraune, in den Ruhestand zurückgezogen hat." erklärte sie ihnen und begann mit dem Unterricht.

„Wer kann mir sagen, wozu das Lungenkraut Verwendung findet?" fragte sie an die Klasse gewandt.

Sirius hob die Hand und sagte, nachdem sie auf ihn zeigte: „Das Lungenkraut wird so genannt, wegen der lungenförmigen Flecken auf den Blättern. Es wird bei Atembeschwerden, das dreifingrige Blatt des Lungenblümchens dagegen bei Leberleiden eingesetzt." leierte er herunter.

„Sehr gut Mr. Black, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor:" sagte sie und lächelte. „Nun werden wir das Lungenkraut umtopfen und ich möchte sie bitten, dieses sehr sorgsam zu erledigen."

Sie topften die ganzen zwei Stunden Lungenpflanzen um. Als der Gong ertönte, sahen die meisten von ihnen aus, als wen sie selbst eingetopft worden wären. Sie reinigten notdürftig ihre Kleidung und gingen ins Schloss, um in den Klassenraum für Verteidigung zu gehen.

Als sie aus Verteidigung herauskamen, meinte Sirius: „Puhh, das war eine langweilige Stunde! Warum wiederholen wir eigentlich schon wieder die Verteidigungsflüche, dass ist nun schon das vierte Mal, langsam könnten sie sich aber mal was anderes einfallen lassen."

„Professor Pusteratz ist doch nur die Vertretung von Professor Burzelang." sagte Remus beschwichtigend.

„Kommt lasst uns zum Mittagessen gehen, zweimal solch eine Doppelstunde und man hat für den ganzen Tag keine Lust mehr." maulte Sirius und schritt schnell in Richtung Große Halle, wohin ihm die anderen folgten.

„Was beschwerst du dich, wir haben heute doch nur diese beiden Doppelstunden, da Professor Gaukelbums noch nicht wieder aufgefunden wurde, nachdem er sich fast selbst in die Luft gesprengt hat. Den Gerüchten nach, soll er irgendwo in Ägypten aufgetaucht sein." sagte Remus und setzte sich neben Jessi.

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich ein „Hallo Leute" und drehten sich um. Es war Serafine, die gerade erst angekommen war, da sie eine Sondererlaubnis vom Schulleiter bekommen hatte, erst drei Tage später nach Hogwarts zurückkommen zu dürfen.

„Wie war die Hochzeit deines Bruders?" fragte Jessi sie, nachdem sie sich neben Sirius gesetzt hatte.

„Och ganz gut, die Frau von ihm geht so, na ja, ich musste sie ja nicht heiraten." sagte sie und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Wo ist Lily?" nachdem sie sich suchend umgesehen hatte.

„Im Krankenflügel." Sagte Jessi. „Ich erzähle dir nachher alles." Fügte sie niedergeschlagen hinzu.

Serafine Jacobs sah sie geschockt an und wollte etwas sagen, doch als ihr Jessi einen blick zuwarf, ließ sie es bleiben und wandte sich ihrem Essen zu.

James hatte die beiden beobachtet. Weiß Serafine etwa auch, was mit Evans los ist? dachte er, wurde aber von Sirius abgelenkt.

Als sie mit Essen fertig waren, gingen sie in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und die Marauder setzten sich am Kamin auf ihre Stammplätze. Jessi ging mit Serafine in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Hey Remus, sag mal, weiß Serafine, was mit Evans los ist?" fragte James ihn flüsternd.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Nein, ich nehme an, Jessi wird ihr nur das erzählen, was auf der Lichtung passiert ist."

Die beiden Mädchen kamen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir lily im Krankenflügel besuchen?" fragte Jessi in die Runde.

Alle nickten zustimmend, standen auf und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Krankenflügel. Dort klopfte Jessi an die Tür und als sie ein „Herein" hörten, traten sie ein. Sie gingen auf Lilys Bett zu und als Lily sie bemerkte, drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihnen und lächelte.

„Hi alle miteinander." sagte sie und richtete sich etwas im Bett auf.

„Lily, wo warst du?" flüsterte Jessi bei ihrer Umarmung in ihr Ohr.

„Im Verbotenen Wald, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich dort hingekommen bin." flüsterte sie zurück.

Jessi sah sie, nachdem sie die Umarmung gelöst hatte, erstaunt an.

„Hey Lily, man hört ja schöne Sachen, kaum kommt man mal etwas später nach Hogwarts, findet man dich im Krankenflügel." sagte Serafine lachend.

„Serafine, schön dass du wieder da bist." sagte Lily und lächelte sie an.

„Hi Lily." sagte Remus mit einem besorgten Blick.

„Hi Remus." erwiderte sie und sah ihn traurig an.

„Hey, schau nicht so traurig, es besteht kein Grund dazu." sagte Serafine. „Aber, das werden Die Slytherins büssen. Sie haben dir nicht umsonst etwas angetan." Fügte sie hinzu und lächelte Lily aufmunternd an.

„Finny, lass es, die sind es nicht wert. Es hat keinen Sinn, gleiches mit gleichem zu regeln, sonst hört das nie auf." sagte Lily und sank in ihr Kissen zurück.

Jessi sah sie besorgt an und fragte: „Lily, geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Nur etwas schwindelig, das geht gleich wieder vorbei. Madame Pomfrey sagte, das sind noch die Auswirkungen vom Crucio." sagte Lily und sah in entsetzte Gesichter. „Was?"

„Sie haben den Crucio auf dich gehetzt?" fragte Serafine entsetzt.

Lily schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah Jessi Hilfe suchend an.

„Ja, sie haben den Cricio auf sie gehetzt, aber Dumbledore weiß Bescheid, deshalb sollen wir uns da raus halten." sagte Jessi mit ernster Stimme.

Madame Pomfrey kam auf sie zu und sagte: „So, nun ist es aber genug, Miss Evans braucht ihre Ruhe. Sie können sie Morgen wieder besuchen." Mit diesen Worten scheuchte sie sie aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Ähm… James?" sagte Lily.

James drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie fragend an.

„Danke!" sagte sie verlegen.

„Wofür?" fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Das du mich heute Morgen hier herein gebracht hast." sagte sie und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

„Nicht der Rede wert." sagte er und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Madame Pomfrey kam wieder zu Lilys Bett und reichte ihr ein Glas mit einem Trank.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie.

„Das ist ein Trank, der ihnen helfen soll, ihre innere Unruhe etwas auszugleichen." erklärte sie.

„Meine innere Unruhe?" fragte Lily.

„Ja, ihre innere Unruhe, die sie Schlafwandeln lässt. Deswegen wussten sie nicht, wo sie gewesen sind." erklärte sie ihr. „Miss Evans, sie müssen die schlimmen Erlebnisse verarbeiten, damit sie wieder ausgeglichener und wieder fröhlich sein können." fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Wie soll ich das, was vor zwei Jahren passiert ist, einfach verdrängen oder vergessen?" fragte Lily verzweifelt.

„Sie müssen sich damit auseinandersetzen, wenn möglich, wieder etwas Erfreuliches erleben, um wieder glücklich zu werden. Dann werden sie dieses Erlebnis leichter verarbeiten." erklärte Madame Pomfrey.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, heißt das soviel wie, wenn ich jemanden finde mit dem ich glücklich bin, verarbeite ich dieses Erlebnis, da ich dann das gleiche Gefühl empfinde, wie mit meinem Cousin. Wie soll das gehen? Wenn ich an ihn erinnert werde, tut es schrecklich weh." sagte Lily traurig.

„Sie sollten sich an die schönen Zeiten mit ihm erinnern, um die schlimmen zu verarbeiten. Keine Angst, ich helfe ihnen und bin für sie da, wenn sie meine Hilfe brauchen." sagte Madame Pomfrey und drückte ihr sanft die Hand.

Lily trank das Glas aus und fühlte, wie sich in ihr eine innere Ruhe ausbreitete und sie legte sich entspannt zurück.

James hatte das Gespräch zwischen Madame Pomfrey und Lily gehört, da keinem aufgefallen war, dass er die Tür noch nicht geschlossen hatte, als er hinausging. Er war geschockt über das, was er gehört hatte und nahm sich vor, ihr dabei zu helfen. Er ging in Richtung Eingangstür und hinaus auf die Ländereien. Sein Weg führte ihn zum See, wo er sich unter die alte Buche setzte und über das eben gehörte nachdachte. Sie muss schlimmes Erlebt haben, wenn Madame Pomfrey ihr einen Trank gab, der sie ruhiger werden lässt. Was hat Madame Pomfrey gesagt? Sie soll ihre innere Ruhe wieder finden? Ich muss herausfinden, was vor zwei Jahren passiert ist, damit ich ihr irgendwie helfen kann. Nur wie, Remus und Jessi werden mir nichts erzählen. Was meint Madame Pomfrey damit, sie soll jemanden finden, mit dem sie glücklich ist, damit sie die Erlebnisse verarbeiten kann. Wird das nicht all die Erinnerungen wieder hervorrufen, die sie mit ihrem Cousin erlebt hat?  dachte er, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

Er stand auf, ging zurück zum Schloss und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er stieg gerade durch das Portraitloch, als er Serafines Stimme hörte.

„Wie können sie einen Unverzeihlichen auf Lily hetzen?" schrie sie außer sich und schritt vor ihren Freunden hin und her.

„Finny, beruhige dich, Dumbledore weiß Bescheid und hat schon einige Maßnahmen ergriffen." erklärte Jessi ihr.

„Sind sie wenigstens von der Schule geflogen?" fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Nein, man konnte ihnen nichts beweisen, da Lily allein auf der Lichtung war und es keine Zeugen dafür gegeben hat." erklärte Jessi ihr in ruhigem Ton. „Ich habe nur jemanden weglaufen sehn, mehr nicht."

Serafine sah sie wütend an und schmiss sich in einen Sessel neben sie.

„Ich werde sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, wenn sie aus dem Krankenflügel kommt." versicherte ihr Remus und die anderen Marauder stimmten ihm zu.

„Wir werden auch auf sie achten." erklärte ihr Sirius.

„Ich bezweifle, dass sie es zulassen wird, dass du sie irgendwohin begleitest, Sirius Black!" sagte Jessi in einem scharfen Ton.

„Wieso denn nicht?" fragte er verdattert.

„Das kann ich dir sagen. Lily hat eine Unterhaltung, die ihr am Ende unseres 6. Jahres hattet, unabsichtlich mitbekommen." sagte Jessi etwas ruhiger.

„Von welcher Unterhaltung redest du?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Von der Unterhaltung, wo du sie als Hässliche Ente ohne Figur bezeichnet hast, soll ich weiter erzählen, was du noch gesagt hast, oder erinnerst du dich daran. Ist dir eigentlich nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass du sie damit unheimlich verletzt haben könntest?" fragte Jessi und ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie es gehört hat." Versuchte Sirius sich zu verteidigen. „Außerdem, warum hat sie gelauscht."

„Sie hat euch nicht belauscht. Lil und ich kamen gerade von Runenkunde und da mit ihr ja keiner, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen, etwas zu tun haben wollte, standen wir etwas abseits. Sie hat alles gehört und ich brauch dir bestimmt nicht zu sagen, was ihre Reaktion darauf war." schrie Jessi ihn an.

Sirius sah betreten zu Boden und Remus legte Jessi beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich werde mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie meine Entschuldigung annimmt." sagte er verlegen.

„Dummer Weise wird sie das. Lily sieht immer das Gute im Menschen, auch wenn andere, eher das Schlechte von demjenigen denken." sagte Jessi und lehnte sich in ihren Sessel zurück.

„"Ich werde mich am besten gleich bei ihr entschuldigen. Ich versuche noch Mal in den Krankenflügel zu kommen." sagte Sirius, stand auf und ging aus dem Portraitloch, in Richtung Krankenflügel. Er klopfte an die Tür, hörte ein „Herein" und trat ein. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging er auf Lilys Bett zu und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett.

„Hi Sirius, warum bist du hier?" fragte Lily und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ähm… nun ja… Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen." sagte er verlegen und sah auf den Boden.

„Wofür?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Nun… für das, was ich über dich am Ende der 6. gesagt habe, ich war voreingenommen, hab dich, ohne dich richtig zu kennen, beleidigt und Dinge gesagt, die deine Gefühle verletzt haben. Ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich bist und du hast bestimmt damit Recht, aber ich möchte dich bitten mir zu verzeihen. Ich meine er ehrlich. Bitte Lily, nimm meine Entschuldigung a." sagte er leise und schaute langsam zu ihr hoch, als er hörte, wie sie ganz tief Luft holte. Er schaute in ein lächelndes Gesicht und sah sie verdattert an.

„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an Sirius." sagte sie und fing, wie sie sein verdattertes Gesicht sah, an zu lachen.

„Du schreist mich nicht an? Du bist nicht sauer auf mich?" fragte er fassungslos.

„Nein, du hast dich bei mir entschuldigt, aber ich bin ehrlich, du hast mich mit deinen Worten, die du vor den Ferien gesagt hast, sehr verletzt, doch in dir steckt ein guter Kern, was dich betrifft, habe ich dich schon länger durchschaut. Du stellst dich gern in den Vordergrund, aber tief in dir, hast du einen weichen Kern." erklärte sie ihm und lächelte.

„Lily, sag es aber keinem weiter ja. Freunde?" fragte er und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Freunde!" sagte sie und nahm sie.

„Aber eines solltest du wissen, wer meinen Freunden weh tut oder sie verletzt, bekommt es mit mir zu tun." sagte er mir mit ersten Blick. „Ich wird wohl besser wieder gehen, bevor mich Madame Pomfrey hier sieht. Tschüß Lily, bis Morgen"

„Bis Morgen." sagte sie lachend und ließ sich zurück in ihre Kissen fallen.

küsschen

Brchen


	10. Kapitel 10

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe (L&J) Kapitel 10 

Am Nachmittag kam Jessi in den Krankenflügel und setzte sich zu Lily ans Bett.

„Hi Lil, du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, als Remus mir sagte, dass du gestern Abend nicht mehr im Krankenflügel warst, hab ich mir wahnsinnige Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wie bist du den in den Verbotenen Wald gekommen?" sagte Jessi und sah ihre Freundin fragend an.

„Jessi, ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Als ich gestern Abend aufwachte, kam diese Unruhe wieder, die ich das Letzte Mal vor einem Jahr verspürte. Doch wie und wann ich aus dem Krankenflügel in den Verbotenen Wald kam, kann ich dir nicht sagen." erklärte Lily ihr und sah auf ihre Bettdecke.

„Was hat Madame Pomfrey gesagt, als du wieder aufgetaucht bist?" fragte Jessi.

„Ich habe nur gehört, wie sie „Gott sei Dank, sie ist nicht verletzt sagte", dann weiß ich nichts mehr." sagte Lily und lehnte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes.

„Oh Lil, wie kann das sein, dass du wieder diese Unruhe in dir hast? Du hattest sie das ganze letzte Jahr nicht mehr. Kann es durch irgendetwas ausgelöst worden sein?" fragte Jessi sie und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich meine, die Thestrales sehe ich ja schon seid dem Tod von Kai, die machen mir keine Angst mehr, ich hab mir auch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, bin aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.." sagte sie und sah Jessi direkt in die Augen.

Plötzlich ging die Tür vom Krankenflügel auf und Remus kam mit Serafine herein.

„Hallo ihr beiden, was führt euch hierher?" fragte Lily sie erstaunt.

„Och, wir wollten nur noch einmal sehen, ob es dir besser geht als vorhin." Beantwortete Serafine ihre Frage und Remus nickte bestätigend.

„Außerdem muss ich heute Abend, wegen einer Untersuchung, auch hier im Krankenflügel bleiben, da kann ich dir dann Gesellschaft leisten." sagte Remus, doch er wusste genau, dass das eine Lüge war, da er eine Stunde vor Mitternacht von Madame Pomfrey zur Peitschenden Weide gebracht werden würde

„Oh das ist ja wunderbar, dann bin ich hier nicht mehr allein." freute sich Lily und strahlte ihn an.

Serafine und Jessi sahen zu Remus, der ihnen mit einem Blick andeutete, nichts dazu zu sagen.

„Nur schade, dass wir uns nicht alt zu lange unterhalten können, denn Madame Pomfrey verabreicht mir Abends um 22:00 uhr immer einen traumlosen Schlaftrank." sagte sie bedauernd.

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm, wir können uns dann ja Morgenfrüh unterhalten." entgegnete Remus lächelnd.

„Lil, ich find es Klasse, dass du Sirius Entschuldigung angenommen hast." wechselte Serafine schnell das Thema.

„Du weißt doch, wie ich bin." sagte Lily und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ja, du bist manchmal ein gutmütiges Schaf." sagte Serafine und lachte.

Lily warf ihr daraufhin ihr Kissen an den Kopf und sagte: Es kann ja nicht jeder so misstrauisch sein wie du."

„1:1 unentschieden." sagte Remus lachend und bekam daraufhin von Serafine Lilys Kissen an den Kopf.

„Hey!" sagte er und lachte noch mehr, woraufhin die drei Mädchen einstimmten.

„Hey, was ist den hier los?" fragte Sirius und kam mit einem Lachen im Gesicht zu ihnen.

„Kissenschlacht!" antwortete ihm Lily und lachte.

„Ich glaub ihr lasst das lieber, sonst schmeißt Madame Pomfrey uns noch raus." sagte Jessi, konnte sich ein grinsen aber nicht verkneifen.

Remus gab Lily ihr Kissen zurück und sie unterhielten sich. Sirius erzählte Lily von dem Streich, den er Snape beim Mittagessen gespielt hatte. Es wurde eine lustige Unterhaltung und sie merkten gar nicht wie die Zeit verging, bis Madame Pomfrey zu ihnen kam und sie aufforderte den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Nur Remus behielt sie gleich bei sich im Krankenflügel.

Er legte sich in ein Bett neben Lily und sie plauderten noch angeregt, bis Madame Pomfrey mit dem Trank für Lily kam. Nachdem sie den Trank heruntergeschluckt hatte, schaffte sie gerade noch ein „Gute Nacht Remus" und schlief gleich daraufhin ein.

Remus bekam von Madame Pomfrey einen Stärkungstrank und wartete, bis es Zeit war, zur Peitschenden Weide zu gehen. Heute wollen wir in den Teil des Verbotenen Waldes herumstreifen, den wir noch nicht erkundet haben. dachte Remus und musste lächeln.

Madame Pomfrey kam gegen 23:00 Uhr zu Remus ans Bett und brachte ihn zur Peitschenden Weide. Als sie wieder in den Krankenflügel trat, erschrak sie und ging zum Kamin. „Albus, Albus kannst du mal bitte zu mir in den Krankenflügel kommen?"

Einige Sekunden Später, trat Professor Dumbledore aus dem Kamin und fragte: „Was gibt es Poppy?"

„Miss Evans ist verschwunden!" sagte sie aufgeregt.

„Wann hast du sie zu letzt gesehen?" fragte er.

„Kurz bevor ich Mr. Lupin zur Peitschenden Weide gebracht habe." antwortete sie und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Am besten wir durchsuchen das Schloss:" sagte er und ging zur Tür.

Madame Pomfrey nickte und vor der Tür des Krankenflügels trennten sie sich und suchten in verschiedenen Richtungen nach Lily.

  
  
James saß derweil im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen mit Sirius und Peter. Sie warteten, dass es Zeit wurde, zu Remus in die Hütte zu gehen.

„Das wird bestimmt ein Spaß, dann können wir endlich die Karte vervollständigen und den Verbotenen Wald einzeichnen." Sagte Sirius und Peter nickte.

„Ja, dann ist sie komplett. Nur Hogsmeade fehlt dann noch, aber das Dorf ist nicht so wichtig, Hauptsache wir haben Hogwarts und den Wald. Damit wir wissen, wann jemand, wo Rundgänge macht. Nur gut dass ich heute nicht mit Rundgänge dran bin, sonst hätte ich heute nicht mit euch durch den Verbotenen Wald streifen können." sagte James.

„Dann wärst du eben nachgekommen." erwiderte Sirius und Peter nickte wieder zustimmend.

„Kommt, lasst uns aufbrechen, es ist schon 23:45 Uhr, in einer Viertelstunde verwandelt sich Remus, dann sollten wir bei ihm sein." sagte James und stand vom Sessel auf.

Er warf seinen Tarnumhang über Sirius, Peter und sich und alle drei schlichen aus dem Portraitloch in Richtung Eingangsportal. Dort öffneten sie vorsichtig das Tor und schlüpften leise nach draußen. Sie liefen zur Peitschenden Weide und Peter verwandelte sich in eine Ratte, flitzte unter den peitschenden Ästen durch und drückte auf den Knoten am unteren Teil des Durchganges. Sirius verwandelte sich in einen großen schwarzen Hund und James in einen prachtvollen Hirsch. Sie gingen in den Durchgang und liefen den Gang entlang, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte. Dort angekommen, stiegen sie aus der Luke am Boden und liefen in die Richtung, wo Remus zusammengekauert auf einem Bett lag.

Der Hirsch sah den Hund an und dieser nickte. Beide sahen, wie sich Remus in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Seine Kleidung hatte er vorsichtshalber ausgezogen. Sein Rücken streckte sich und braun- schwarzes Fell wuchs ihm auf dem gesamten Körper. Seine Hände wurden größer und seine Finger formten sich zu Klauen mit spitzen Krallen, ebenso seine Füße. Während der Verwandlung schrie Remus vor Schmerzen auf, bis sich sein Schrei in ein tiefes Grollen umwandelte und in einem Heulen endete.

Jedes Mal, wenn Remus sich verwandelte, liefen James und Sirius Schauer über den Rücken. Der Hund und der Hirsch gingen langsam auf ihn zu und Remus knurrte sie an. Der Hirsch stampfte kurz mit einem Huf auf und beugte seinen Kopf, so dass sein mächtiges Geweih auf den Werwolf zeigte. Der Werwolf fing an zu winseln und kauerte sich ergeben vor dem Hirsch zusammen.

Der Hund  gab ein Zeichen und der Werwolf, sowie eine Ratte und ein Hirsch liefen den Gang zum Durchgang der Peitschenden Weide entlang und hinaus aud die Ländereien von Hogwarts auf den Verbotenen Wald zu.

Sie tollten und tobten übermütig durch den Verbotenen Wald, wobei der Werwolf ab und zu ein Kaninchen riess, woraufhin sich beim Hirsch der Magen zusammenzog. Plötzlich blieb der Werwolf stehen und richtete seine Nase in die Luft. Er knurrte leise und rannte in die Richtung, in der er zuvor seine Nase gestreckt hatte. Der Hirsch und der Hund hatten Mühe hinter ihm her zu kommen. Plötzlich hörten sie einen markerschütternden Schrei und liefen schneller in die Richtung, wo der Schrei hergekommen war.

Der Hirsch blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als er die Szene, die sich auf der Lichtung bot, sah. Der Hund sprang auf die Lichtung und stellte sich schützend vor das Mädchen, was dort auf der Lichtung lag. Er versuchte den Werwolf von dem Mädchen wegzudrängen, doch dieser setzte zum Sprung an und mitten in der Luft, traf ihn der Hirsch mit seiner Flanke. Der Werwolf jaulte auf und wurde einige Meter von der Lichtung weggeschleudert. Der Hund jagte auf ihn zu und trieb ihn von der Lichtung weg. James verwandelte sich zurück und kniete sich neben das Mädchen. Er erschrak und flüsterte: „Lily!", als er erkannte, wer das Mädchen war. Sie lag ohnmächtig, nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet auf der Lichtung. James hob sie hoch, schaute sich noch einmal nach seinen Freunden um und brachte sie so schnell es ihm möglich war aus dem Wald heraus.

Er hatte mit ihr gerade den Waldrand erreicht, als Lily ihre Augen aufschlug und ihn mit Furcht in den Augen ansah. Er ging mit ihr in die Nähe von Hagrids Hütte und wollte sie auf einen Grashügel setzen. Doch sie klammerte sich an ihm fest. „Lily, ich will dich nur im Gras absetzen." sagte er und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Panik und Furcht an und nickte kaum merklich. Er stellte sie vorsichtig auf ihre Füße, doch als er merkte, dass ihre Beine nachgaben, setzte er sie vorsichtig auf den Grashügel.

Er zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn ihr über die Schultern. „Was machst du, um diese Zeit hier draußen?" fragte er sie leise.

„I… ich… ich wie… weiß es… ni… nicht." stotterte Lily und fing am ganzen Körper an zu zittern.

James nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm und hielt sie vorsichtig fest. „Lily, wir müssen hoch zum Schloss, hier ist es zu gefährlich." sagte James im beruhigendem Ton und half ihr aufzustehen.

Lily zitterte am ganzen Körper und klammerte sich an James Arm fest. Als sie der Eingangstür ankamen, ließ ihre Kraft nach. Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment Professor Dumbledore auf den Eingang zu und James rief: „Professor!"

Dumbledore sah zu ihm und beschwor, als er die beiden sah, eine Trage. Sie legten Lily darauf und gingen zum Krankenflügel.

Madame Pomfrey hatte gerade mit Remus den Krankenflügel verlassen, als Lily aus ihrem Bett stieg und aus dem Krankenflügel in Richtung Eingangstür ging. Sie öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus. Sie ging langsam auf den Verbotenen Wald zu und verschwand kurze Zeit später darin.

Lily wurde durch ein merkwürdiges Geräusch geweckt, sie schlug die Augen auf. Diese weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und sie stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Sie sah vor sich einen riesigen Schatten und plötzlich sprang ein großer schwarzer Hund vor ihr auf die Lichtung. Als sie sah, was sich auf sie zu bewegte, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie James, der mit ihr gerade am Waldrand des Verbotenen Waldes ankam und sie so schnell wie möglich zu Hagrids Hütte trug. Als er sie absetzen wollte, klammerte sie sich angstvoll an ihm fest. Sie hörte ihn sagen: „Lily, ich will dich nur im Gras absetzten." Sie nahm war, dass er sie auf ihre Füße absetzen wollte, doch ihre Beine einknickten. Lily sah ihn an und er setzte sie vorsichtig auf einen Grashügel. 

Sie merkte, wie er seinen Umhang um ihre Schultern legte und sie fragte: „Lily, was machst du um diese Zeit hier draußen?"

„I… ich… ich wie… weeiß es ni… nicht." hörte sie sich selbst stottern.

Sie spürte, dass James sie in den Arm nahm und mit einer ruhigen Stimme zu ihr sagte: „Lily, wir müssen hoch zum Schloss, hier ist es zu gefährlich!"

Sie klammerte sich an seinem Arm fest und als sie den Eingang vom Schloss erreicht hatten, ließen ihre Kräfte nach und sie hörte nur noch, wie James rief: „Professor!"

Als James und Professor Dumbledore im Krankenflügel ankamen, warteten dort Jessi und Serafine auf sie. Die beiden sahen James fragend an, dieser deutete ihnen mit einem Blick, jetzt nichts zu fragen.

„Wo haben sie sie gefunden Mr. Potter?" fragte Madame Pomfrey.

„Ich habe jemanden vom Schloss über die Ländereien von Hogwarts auf den Verbotenen Wald zulaufen sehen. Ich hab mich schnell angezogen und bin aus dem Schloss hinter der Person hinterher gelaufen." antwortete James und sah sie unschuldig an.

„Nun Poppy, ich glaube, sie müssen sich auf Bezug auf Miss Evans, etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Ich glaube, nachdem sie ihr den Trank gegeben haben, verschließen sie am besten die Tür vom Krankenflügel." sagte Dumbledore, ging zum Kamin und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

„Aber ich kann sie doch nicht nach dem Unterricht, bis Schuljahresende hier im Krankenflügel einsperren." sagte Madame Pomfrey entsetzt.

„Wir passen auf sie auf." sagte Jessi. „Wir, Serafine und ich haben es vor einem Jahr auch geschafft, warum sollte es dieses Mal nicht funktionieren."

Madame Pomfrey sah die beiden Mädchen an und nickte. „Sie haben Recht." sagte sie erleichtert.

„Außerdem sind wir auch noch da." sagte James und sah die beiden Mädchen mit ernstem Blick an.

„Nun gut, wie auch immer, das ändert nichts daran, dass sie auch ins Bett müssen. Sie können Miss Evans Morgen wieder besuchen und nun raus mit ihnen, ab in ihre Betten." sagte Madame Pomfrey und zeigte auf die Tür.

Jessi, Serafine und James verließen den Krankenflügel. Die beiden Mädchen gingen in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum und James in die Richtung zur Eingangstür. Er ging leise hinaus und lief in Richtung Verbotenen Wald, wobei er sich auf den Weg dorthin in einen Hirsch verwandelte.

küsschen

Brchen


	11. Kapitel 11

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe (L&J) Kapitel 11 

Als James am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, befand er sich auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er sah Sirius und Remus neben sich liegen, wobei Remus mit freiem Oberkörper zusammengerollt dort lag. James weckte Sirius und danach Remus. Sirius gab Remus seinen Umhang, der ihn sich über die Schultern warf. Sie standen auf und gingen gemeinsam zur Peitschenden Weide.

„Wo ist eigentlich Peter?" fragte Sirius und sah sich suchend um.

„Keine Ahnung, er war nicht mit uns im Verbotenen Wald!" antwortete James.

Als sie bei der Peitschenden Weide ankamen, hörte diese plötzlich auf mit den Ästen zu schlagen. Remus kletterte in den Durchgang, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte.

„Moony, wir besuchen dich nachher im Krankenflügel." rief ihm Sirius noch nach.

James und er gingen zum Schlosseingang und schlichen sich unterm Tarnumhang ins Schloss und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort setzten sie sich in einen Sessel am Kamin.

„Man, das war knapp gestern Nacht!" sagte Sirius in die entstandene Stille.

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen." erwiderte James und richtete sich im Sessel auf.

„Was hat sich Lily bloß dabei gedacht, Mitten in der Nacht in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen?" fragte Sirius.

„Sie wusste nicht, dass sie im Verbotenen Wald war." Sagte James nachdenklich.

„Was soll das heißen, sie wusste es nicht?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Weil sie es nicht wusste. Ich nehme an, dass sie Schlafwandelt!" antwortete James ihm.

„Sie Schlafwandelt? Erzähl keinen Mist!" sagte Sirius und zeigte James einen Vogel.

„Ich erzähl keinen Mist. Sie Schlafwandelt wirklich." sagte James und erzählte Sirius, was er beim Gespräch zwischen Madame Pomfrey und Lily gehört hatte.

„Shit!" entfuhr es Sirius.

„Da sagst du was." erwiderte James.

Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, als jemand plötzlich Sirius auf die Schulter tippte.

Er schrak zusammen und schaute zu dem- oder derjenigen hoch und sah Serafine und Jessi neben sich stehen.

„Hi, wie lief es gestern Nacht?" fragte Jessi flüsternd und setzte sich mit Serafine auf die Couch neben den Beiden und sah von James zu Sirius.

„Bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt, ganz gut." sagte Sirius.

„Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Serafine und sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun ja, das war so…" begann Sirius und erzählte den beiden, was letzte Nacht im Verbotenen Wald passiert war.

„Oh Gott!" rief Jessi und sah die beiden entsetzt an.

„Hat er sie gebissen?" fragte Serafine entsetzt.

„Nein, das konnten wir zum Glück verhindern. James ist mit ihr, nachdem ich Remus von ihr weggetrieben hatte, in Richtung Waldrand und dann zum Schloss gelaufen." erklärte Sirius ihnen.

Die beiden Mädchen atmeten erleichtert auf.

James sah zur Uhr und sagte: „Kommt, lasst uns Frühstücken gehen. Sirius und ich wollen danach Remus im Krankenflügel besuchen."

„Okay, wir wollten auch zu Lily in den Krankenflügel, wir können ja zusammen hingehen." sagte Serafine und stand auf.

Auch die anderen standen auf und gemeinsam verließen sie durch das Portraitloch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie gingen zur Großen Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch.

„Gott sei Dank, dass wir Wochenende haben, so können wir gleich nach dem Frühstück, Lily und Remus im Krankenflügel besuchen." stellte Serafine fest und griff nach einem Brötchen.

„Ja, dasch finsche isch ausch, auscherdem isch dasch Wetscher ausch nosch gut." sagte Sirius mit vollem Mund.

„Waaas hast du gesagt?" fragten die beiden Mädchen, wie aus einem Mund.

James winkte ab und übersetzte: „Er hat gesagt, dass er das auch gut findet und das außerdem draußen schönes Wetter ist."

„Ach so! Nächstes Mal erzählst du uns das mit leerem Mund." wies Serafine ihn zurecht.

Sirius grinste sie nur an und aß seelenruhig weiter.

Nach dem Frühstück verließen sie gemeinsam die Große Halle und bogen in den Gang, der zum Krankenflügel führte.

Lily wachte am nächsten Morgen schreiend auf und saß senkrecht im Bett.

„Lily, was ist passiert?" fragte sie jemand neben ihr.

Remus stand neben ihrem Bett und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht, ich… ich habe einen schrecklichen Traum gehabt, Ich hab ein riesiges Tier auf mich zu kommen sehen und einen großer schwarzer Hund, der auf einmal zwischen diesem Tier und mir gesprungen war. Es war schrecklich." erzählte Lily ihm, wobei Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Remus nahm sie sanft in den Arm und so konnte sie nicht den entsetzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen.

Madame Pomfrey eilte auf sie zu. „Miss Evans, was ist passiert, warum haben sie so geschrieen?" fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme.

„Ich habe nur geträumt." sagte Lily und löste sich as Remus Armen.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, hier trinken sie das." sagte Madame Pomfrey und gab ihr, von ihrem Nachttisch ein Glas mit hellgrüner Flüssigkeit.

„Uääh, was ist das denn?" fragte Lily und verzog das Gesicht.

„Das ist ein Regenerationstrank, der sie wieder auf die Beine bringen wird." erklärte Madame Pomfrey.

Remus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, Lily sah ihn an und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Sie hielt sich die Nase zu und trank das Glas in einem Zug aus. Zufrieden nahm ihr Madame Pomfrey das Glas ab und ging in ihr Büro.

„Iiiihhh, das schmeckt ja scheußlich!" rief Lily und schüttelte sich.

Remus fing noch mehr an zu Lachen und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Was ist denn Mit Remus los?" hörte Lily die Stimme ihrer Freundin fragen.

Sie drehte sich in ihre Richtung und sah ihre beiden Freundinnen, sowie James und Sirius.

„Er lacht über mich!" klärte Lily sie auf und tat als ob sie schmollen würde.

„Wieso denn das?" fragte Sirius und grinste sie an.

„Weil… weil ha, ha, ha…" versuchte Remus zu sagen, doch er konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

„Weil was?" fragte nun James und ging zum Bett seines Freundes.

Nachdem Remus sich langsam beruhigt hatte, sagte er: „Weil Lily so ein komisches Gesicht gezogen hat, als sie den Regenerationstrank trinken musste." bei der Vorstellung an Lilys Gesichtsausdruck, fing er wieder an zu lachen.

„Ha, ha sehr komisch." sagte Lily und schob schmollend die Unterlippe nach vorn.

Die anderen sahen sie nur an und schüttelten mit dem Kopf.

In diesem Moment kam Madame Pomfrey zu Remus ans Bett und hielt ihm ein Glas mit dieser hellgrünen Flüssigkeit entgegen.

Dieser schluckte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, den Trank herunter und lächelte Lily verschmitzt zu.

Lily schüttelte sich, beim bloßen Anblick, dass Remus dies so einfach herunterschlucken konnte. Nun fingen auch die anderen an zu lachen, als sie dies sahen. Woraufhin Remus und Lily mit einstimmten.

Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans, sie können heute Nachmittag den Krankenflügel verlassen, doch ich weise sie darauf hin, sich noch zu schonen, besonders sie Miss Evans." sagte Madame Pomfrey, als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Super Lil, dann hol ich dich nachher ab." rief Jessi erfreut.

„Ähm… Jessi, könntest du mir nachher etwas zum Anziehen mitbringen?" fragte Lily sie.

„Mach ich." erwiderte sie und sah sie lächelnd an.

Die vier verabschiedeten sich von Lily und Remus und verließen den Krankenflügel, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Vorm Portrait der fetten Dame, als sie gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollten, sagte Jessi zu ihnen: „Ich muss noch einmal in die Bibliothek."

„Was willst du denn da, wir haben unsere Hausaufgaben doch schon gestern erledigt." sagte Serafine und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich will nur noch einmal etwas für Zaubertränke nachschlagen." sagte Jessi und ging in die Richtung die zur Bibliothek führte davon.

James sah ihr hinterher. „Ähm… ich komme auch gleich nach, mir ist eben eingefallen, dass ich etwas im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher vergessen habe." sagte er und ging in die Richtung die zum Aufenthaltsraum führte.

Als die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden waren, änderte er die Richtung und ging Jessi hinterher.

küsschen

Brchen


	12. Kapitel 12

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe (L&J) Kapitel 12 

James achtete darauf von Jessi nicht gesehen zu werden, als er ihr zur Bibliothek folgte. Als sie die Bibliothek erreichte und darin verschwunden war, trat James kurz nach ihr ein. Er ging leise durch die Regale und sah ab und zu unauffällig zu ihr hinüber. Sie ging nicht zu den Regalen in denen die Zaubertrankbücher standen, sondern weiter zu einem Regal, wo die Bücher für Zauberkunst und Verwandlung standen. Sie blieb dort stehen und ging suchend mit ihrem Finger über die Buchrücken entlang. Nachdem sie das Buch, was sie suchte gefunden hatte, zog sie es heraus und setzte sich an einen Tisch, der etwas abseits von den anderen stand.

James ging langsam auf sie zu und blieb vor dem Tisch, an dem sie saß stehen.

„Das ist aber kein Zaubertränke Buch." sagte er leise zu ihr.

Jessi erschrak und sah zu ihm hoch. „Wa… was ma… machst du hier? I… ich denke, du… du bist bei… bei den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum?" stotterte sie.

James sah sie an und flüsterte leise: „Was willst du mit dem Buch über Schlafwandeln und andere Probleme?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!" flüsterte sie zurück.

James zuckte übertrieben gleichgültig mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und ging aus der Bibliothek. Vor der Tür wartete er in einer Nische.

Als Jessi aus der Bibliothek kam, trat er auf sie zu, fasste sie bei der Hand und zog sie in einen leeren Klassenraum. Er hatte gerade die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, als Jessi ihn auch schon anschrie: „Was soll das, was denkst du dir dabei?"

„Ich will wissen, was du mit dem Buch willst." antwortete er ruhig und zeigte auf das Buch in ihrer Hand.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!" schrie sie und wollte an ihm vorbei aus dem Klassenraum gehen.

James hielt sie auf. „Es geht um Evans, hab ich Recht?" fragte er.

Jessi blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es, Jessi antworte mir. Es geht um Evans richtig?" sagte er noch immer ruhig.

„Ich kann nicht, ich habe Lily geschworen, nichts zu sagen." erwiderte sie, statt einer Antwort. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du etwas weißt."

„Weiß Remus es?" fragte er und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Jessi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Remus weiß nur, was vor zwei Jahren geschehen ist." flüsterte sie und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie ging zu einem Pult und setzte sich dort auf einen Stuhl.

James ging auf sie zu, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Beruhige dich, ich werde dich etwas fragen und du nickst nur, du musst nichts sagen, Okay?" sagte James und Jessi nickte schluchzend.

„Evans Schlafwandelt, stimmt das?" fragte er.

Jessi sah ihn erschrocken an. "Ist es so?" fragte er, ohne darauf einzugehen.

Jessi nickte. „Woher weißt du das?" fragte sie und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Das ist nicht wichtig." erwiderte er. „Hat es etwas mit ihrem Cousin zu tun?" stellte er die nächste Frage.

Jessis Augen wurden immer größer, sie konnte in diesem Moment keine Bewegung irgendeiner Art ausführen, so geschockt war sie von seiner Frage.

„Jessi, hat es etwas damit zu tun?" fragte er sie noch einmal, dies Mal etwas unnachgiebiger.

Jessi senkte den Kopf und nickte.

„James, wie hast du es herausgefunden?" flüsterte sie, hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Das spielt keine Rolle, seit wann Schlafwandelt sie?" fragte er.

Jessi seufzte und sagte: „Erst wieder seid kurzem, genau genommen, seit das auf der Lichtung passiert ist."

„Was meinst du damit, erst wieder seit kurzem?" fragte James erstaunt.

„James, ich habe es Lily geschworen, es niemanden zu sagen. Bitte belass es dabei, ich habe dir sowieso schon zu viel gesagt." sagte sie und sah ihn bittend an.

„Schon gut, ich frage dich nichts mehr. Komm lass ins zusammen in dem Buch nachsehen, wie du ihr helfen kannst. Vielleicht finden wir einen Spruch, denn du gebrauchen kannst." sagte er, Jessi nickte und sah ihn dankbar an.

Sie saßen gut eine Stunde in dem Klassenraum und suchten nach einer Möglichkeit Lily zu helfen. Sie fanden auf den letzten Seiten des Buches, endlich einen Spruch, der Lily, wenn sie Schlafwandelte, daran hindern würde, aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal herauszukommen.

James sah auf seine Uhr und stand auf. „Komm lass uns zu Serafine und Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." sagte er und Jessi nickte zustimmend.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Klassenraum und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Vorm Portrait der Fetten Dame blieben sie stehen und Jessi sagte: „James, versprich mir, es niemanden zu sagen. Auch Lily nicht, wenn sie will, wird sie es euch irgendwann einmal selber erzählen, bis dahin… „ sagte sie, doch James unterbrach sie.

„Ist doch Ehrensache, ich erzähle niemanden, was du mir erzählt hast." versicherte er ihr.

Jessi sagte das Passwort und sie stiegen durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Jessi sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, konnte Serafine aber nirgends entdecken. Sie ging mit James zu Sirius, der es sich in einem Sessel vorm Kamin bequem gemacht hatte.

James setzte sich in einen Sessel neben ihn und streckte die Beine aus.

„Wo ist Serafine?" fragte sie Sirius und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Bei Professor McGonagall." antwortete er.

„Was will denn McGonagall von ihr?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Serafine kam herein, sah zu Jessi und diese erschrak. Jessi stand auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Finny, was ist…" weiter kam sie nicht, den Serafine fing an zu weinen und lief die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

Jessi sah die beiden Jungs an, die zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Sie ging zu Treppe und zum Schlafsaal hoch. Als sie die Tür vom Schlafsaal öffnete, sah sie Serafine weinend einige Sachen in eine Tasche packen.

„Finny, was ist passiert?" fragte sie leise und ging auf sie zu.

Serafine drehte sich zu ihr. Jessi nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Als Serafine sich etwas beruhigt hatte, löste sie sich von Jessi und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Jessi folgte ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Jessi, es ist schrecklich. Mein Va… Vater…" schluchzte sie.

Jessi ahnte schreckliches, hoffte aber dass das nicht der Fall sein würde." Was ist mit deinem Vater?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Er ist tot!" schrie Serafine und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

Jessi sah sie entsetzt an.

Serafine nahm ihre Hände vom Gesicht und flüsterte, wobei ihr Blick ins leere starrte: „Er hatte einen Einsatz in Little Winging, dort hatten Todesser wahrlos Muggel angegriffen und getötet. Er wollte einem Muggel helfen, als ihn ein Todesfluch traf."

Jessi nahm sie in den Arm und auch ihr liefen Tränen übers Gesicht.

Serafine löste sich aus der Umarmung und stand auf. „Ich muss noch fertig packen, der Hogwarts Express fährt in einer halben Stunde. Meine Mom braucht mich jetzt." sagte sie und pachte noch einige Sachen in die Tasche. Als sie damit fertig war, nahm sie ihren Umhang, die Tasche und ging zur Tür. Jessi folgte ihr und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie nahm Serafine noch einmal in den Arm. „Es tut mir so Leid." flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. Serafine nickte,   löste die Umarmung und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Jessi sah ihr abwesend hinterher, dann setzte sie sich in einen Sessel, der in einer dämmrigen Ecke des Raumes stand und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

James und Sirius standen auf und gingen zu ihr hinüber.

„Jessi?" sprach Sirius sie vorsichtig an.

Sie nahm ihre Hände vom Gesicht und sah zu ihnen hoch.

James setzte sich neben sie, als er sah, dass sie weinte, strich er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Jessi, was ist los, warum bist du so aufgelöst?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Serafines Vater er… er ist getötet worden." sagte sie schluchzend.

James und Sirius sahen sich an und danach wieder zu Jessi.

Plötzlich riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf. „Oh Gott." stieß sie hervor.

„Was ist?" fragte Sirius.

„Lily!" sagte sie.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte James verwirrt.

„Sie wohnt mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester in Little Winging." rief sie und sah die beiden entsetzt an.

„Shit!" stieß Sirius hervor.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Professor McGonagall trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie kam direkt auf Jessi und die beiden Marauder zu und fragte: „Miss Brown, kommen sie bitte mit."

Jessi nickte und stand auf.

„Professor, können wir mitkommen?" fragte Sirius.

Sie sah ihn an, überlegte kurz und nickte.

Sie gingen mit McGonagall zum Büro des Schulleiters und nachdem McGonagall das Passwort gesagt hatte, stiegen sie die Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters empor.

Professor McGonagall klopfte und öffnete die Tür. Sie traten ein und Professor Dumbledore wies auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass sie mitkommen würden." sagte er an James und Sirius gewandt.

Die sahen ihren Schulleiter erstaunt an und dieser sagte: „Nun ja, sie sind Schulsprecher Mr. Potter, außerdem haben sie Miss Evans schon des öfteren geholfen, oder irre ich mich?"

James wurde rot und nickte. Sirius und Jessi sahen ihn erstaunt an. Da sie nur von diesem einen Mal wussten, wo er sie vor Remus in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

„Nun, es geht, wie sie sich sicherlich schon gedacht haben, um Miss Evans. Sie braucht jetzt besonderen Beistand, da ich ihr vor einigen Minuten sagen musste, dass ihre Eltern, bei dem Angriff der Todesser in Little Winging, schwer verletzt wurden."  erklärte er ihnen.

„Arme Lily, was muss sie noch alles durchmachen, bis sie endlich zur Ruhe kommen kann?" sagte Jessi und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

McGonagall und Dumbledore nickten. „Deswegen hab ich sie hergebeten." sagte Dumbledore.

„Aber wie können wir ihr helfen?" fragte Sirius.

„Indem sie für sie da sind, wenn sie sie braucht, vor allem braucht Miss Evans nach dieser schweren Zeit, die sie bis lang durchlebt hatt, Zuwendung, Liebe und Geborgenheit, die sie sonst nur von ihren Eltern bekommen hat. Doch hier in Hogwarts hat sie ihre Eltern nicht, um diese schrecklichen Ereignisse verarbeiten zu können. Miss Brown, sie haben schon so viel für Miss Evans in dieser Hinsicht getan, aber sie schaffen es nicht allein, sie brauchen Unterstützung. Ich weiß, dass sie auch sehr eng mit Miss Jacobs befreundet sind, die wird sie sicherlich auch mit ihrem Beistand benötigen, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts ist, doch im Moment braucht sie Miss Evans, sie wissen was sie durchgemacht hat und können der Situation entsprechend handeln. Ich weiß ich verlange viel von ihnen." Erklärte Dumbledore.

Jessi winkte ab. „Professor, ich bin nicht mit Lily und Serafine befreundet, um ihnen nur in guten Zeiten zu helfen und Spaß zu haben oder wenn es uns gut geht, bedeutet Freundschaft nicht auch, füreinander da zu sein, wenn es einem nicht gut, sondern schlecht geht?" sagte Jessi und sah ihn entschlossen an.

Dieser nickte ihr zu und sagte: „Ich bewundere ihre Einstellung, nicht jeder denkt über Freundschaft oder was Freundschaft wirklich bedeutet, wie sie."

James und Sirius sahen sie an und nickten bestätigend.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, da ich weiß, dass sie ebenso denken wie Miss Brown, begrüße ich es, dass sie Miss Evans und Miss Jacobs auch zur Seite stehen wollen." Sagte er und lächelte, als er die Gesichter der drei Schüler sah. „Sie müssen nicht denken, dass mir etwas verborgen bleibt." fügte er hinzu.

„Professor, können wir Miss Evans besuchen?" fragte James.

„Sie können sie erst morgen wieder besuchen, Madame Pomfrey hat ihr einen sehr starken Beruhigungs- und Schlaftrank gegeben." Erklärte Dumbledore ihnen. „Wenn sie keine weiteren Fragen an mich haben, würde ich sagen, dass sie jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen. Falls noch Fragen auftauchen sollten, wenden sie sich an Professor McGonagall oder mich."

Jessi, James und Sirius nickten, standen auf und verließen das Büro ihres Direktors.

Als sie wieder vorm Gargoyl standen, wandten sie sich nach links und gingen zur Großen Halle. Dort sahen sie Remus am Gryffindor Tisch sitzen. Sie gingen auf ihn zu und setzten sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Hey Moony, ich denke du sollst erst heute Nachmittag wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen werden." sagte Sirius erstaunt.

„Madame Pomfrey sagte, dass ich ruhig schon eher raus könnte. Doch ich glaube, dass sie das nur gesagt hat, da sie sich dann intensiver um Lily kümmern kann." sagte er, mit niedergeschlagener Stimme.

Die anderen sahen ihn wissend an.

„Wie geht es Lily?" fragte Jessi besorgt.

„Nicht besonders. Wie ihr euch denken könnt. Wenn man bedenkt, was sie in letzter Zeit alles ertragen musste. Erst den Angriff auf sie, dann der Schock, den sie im Verbotenen Wald erlitten hat und jetzt das mit ihren Eltern." erklärte er.

Die anderen Nickten und Jessi sah traurig auf ihren Teller.

Sie stand auf und sagte: „Ich hab keinen Hunger, wir sehen uns nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum." Dann ging sie aus der Großen Halle und nach links, um aus dem Schloss hinaus zu gehen.

Als Jessi am See ankam, setzte sie sich unter die alte Buche und ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sah hoch.

„Hi Remus, eigentlich wollte ich allein sein." sagte sie.

„Ich werde wieder gehen, wenn du es möchtest." sagte er und wollte sich umdrehen.

„Nein, bleib ruhig hier." sagte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

Remus setzte sich neben sie und Jessi lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Remus war erst etwas überrascht, doch dann legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Jessi, wusstest du, dass Lily im Verbotenen Wald am Tag meiner Verwandlung war?" fragte er leise.

„Nein, ich war sehr erschrocken, als James es mir heute morgen erzählte." flüsterte sie.

„Als Lily heute morgen schreiend aufwachte und ich sie fragte, warum sie geschrieen hat, sagte sie mir, dass sie im Traum ein großes Tier auf sich zukommen sah, doch als sie sagte, das ein großer schwarzer Hund zwischen ihr und diesem großen Tier gesprungen war, wusste ich, dass sie mich gesehen haben musste. Ich war entsetzt, als ich dies hörte und hab mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob ich ihr etwas angetan hätte, bevor Sirius eingegriffen hat." erzählte er und sah sie traurig an.

„Du hast ihr nichts getan, James und Sirius konnten es rechtzeitig verhindern." beruhigte sie ihn und sah ihm in die Augen.

Sie streckte sich und ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, zog Remus sie in eine sanfte Umarmung.

„Wow!" sagte Jessi, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Ja wow." sagte Remus und sah sie zärtlich an.

„Remus ich muss dir etwas sagen." flüsterte sie.

„Was?" fragte er.

„Ich hab mich schon in unserem 6. Jahr in dich verliebt, doch ich wusste nicht, ob du mich magst, schließlich warst du zu dem Zeitpunkt, viel mit Lily zusammen und es hätte ja sein kön…" sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da Remus sie zärtlich küsste.

„Du Dummerchen, ich liebe dich auch, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, seit unserem 5. Jahr, doch da warst du mit Kavin Strewberry zusammen, so dass ich mir keine Hoffnungen gemacht habe." sagte er und sah sie zärtlich an.

Sie küsste ihn noch einmal. „Ich liebe Dich!" flüsterte sie.

„Ich dich auch!" flüsterte er zurück.

Sie saßen eine ganze Zeit in einer engen Umarmung, unter der alten Buche. Plötzlich fing es an zu Regenen und Remus stand auf, half Jessi beim aufstehen und beide eilten hoch zum Schloss.

Nachdem Jessi die Große Halle verlassen hatte, stand Remus kurze Zeit später auch auf und erklärte seinen Freunden, dass er auch etwas frische Luft schnappen wollte. James sah ihn an und lächelte innerlich, da er schon längst bemerkt hatte, dass Remus ein großes Interesse an Jessi hatte.

Als Remus aus der Großen Halle verschwunden war, fragte Sirius: „Wollen wir auch noch etwas nach draußen gehen?"

„Nein, lass mal die beiden allein." sagte James und sah ihn mit einem wissenden Blick an.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Sag bloß du hast nichts bemerkt?" fragte James und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.

„Was bemerkt?" fragte Sirius und sah ihn verdattert an.

„Na, das sich Remus in Jessi verliebt hat." sagte James.

„Voll krass, nee das hab ich nicht mitgekriegt, aber ich find das toll. Hoffentlich mag ihn Jessi auch." sagte Sirius.

„Darauf kannst du wetten." sagte James.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Sirius.

„So wie sie ihn immer ansieht, ist das eindeutig." sagte James und stand auf.

Sirius sah ihn an und stand ebenfalls auf. „Und wie steht´s mit dir? Ich meine, ich hab bemerkt, dass dir Lily nicht gleichgültig ist." sagte Sirius, als er zu James aufschloss.

„Ähm… ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." erwiderte James ausweichend.

Sirius sah ihn an und lächelte. Oh James, wenn du wüsstest, wie offensichtlich dein Verhalten ist. dachte er, während er neben James zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Als Remus und Jessi durch die Eingangstür vom Schloss traten, kam Professor McGonagall auf sie zu.

„Ah, da sind sie ja Miss Brown, ich wollte sie bitten, für Miss Evans etwas zum Anziehen bei Madame Pomfrey vorbeizubringen." sagte McGonagall.

„Ja, ich gehe sofort hoch und suche etwas heraus." antwortete sie ihrer Hauslehrerin, sah sie aber erstaunt an.

„Gut, ich kann mich auf sie verlassen, dass sie die Sachen Madame Pomfrey, niemanden sonst geben." sagte sie, den Blick von Jessi ignorierend.

„Ja Professor, sie können sich auf mich verlassen." erwiderte Jessi.

McGonagall nickte ihr noch einmal zu und ging in die Richtung, die zu ihrem Büro führte.

„Was war jetzt das?" fragte Remus.

„Ich weiß auch nicht was ich davon halten soll. Ich nehme mal an, dass sie sicher gehen wollte, dass Lily nicht einfach aus dem Krankenflügel verschwinden kann." sagte Jessi.

Beide gingen die Treppe hoch, die zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Am Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen, sagte Remus das Passwort und beide stiegen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Jessi ging zur Treppe, die in ihren Schlafsaal führte und ging nach oben.

Remus ging auf seine beiden Freunde zu und setzte sich bei ihnen auf die Couch.

„Wieso ist Jessi in den Mädchenschlafsaal gegangen?" fragte Sirius.

„Sie holt Sachen für Lily." antwortet Remus und nahm sich ein Buch.

„Sachen für Lily? Wieso? Ich meine, sie hat von Madame Pomfrey einen starken Beruhigungs- und Schlaftrank bekommen, wozu braucht sie dann Sachen zum Anziehen?" fragte Sirius und sah Remus erstaunt an.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und vertiefte sich in sein Buch.

Jessi kam die Treppe herunter, wandte sich dem Portraitloch zu und wollte gerade hinaussteigen, als James sie aufhielt.

„Hey Jessi, wo willst du mit den Sachen hin?" fragte er und Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„In den Krankenflügel." antwortete sie und stieg durch das Portraitloch, ohne das James ihr noch eine Frage stellen konnte.

Als Jessi beim Krankenflügel ankam, klopfte sie an die Tür. Auf ein „Herein", öffnete sie diese und trat ein. Sie schloss sie hinter sich und ging direkt in Madame Pomfreys Büro.

„Ah Miss Brown, schön dass sie die Sachen Für Miss Evans gleich bringen." sagte Madame Pomfrey und lächelte sie an.

„Professor McGonagall sagte mir, ich solle ihnen die Sachen bringen. Kann ich kurz zu Miss Evans?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Natürlich, aber nur kurz. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob sie bemerkt, dass sie da sind, sie schläft." Sagte Madame Pomfrey.

Jessi nickte, ging aus dem Büro und auf Lilys Bett zu. Sie setzte sich neben Lilys Bett auf einen Stuhl und sah ihre Freundin an. Sie sieht schrecklich aus. Oh Lily, was musstest du alles durchmachen? Warum nur? Ich schwöre dir, ich halte zu dir, egal was passiert oder noch passieren wird. Ich lass dich nicht im Stich. Ich hoffe, dass du auch wieder glücklich wirst, die Zeit, wo du mit uns viel gelacht hast, kommt hoffentlich bald wieder. Es ist so ungerecht, was dir passiert ist. Ich hoffe du findest dein Glück, es wäre so ungerecht, wenn du nach alle dem, nicht etwas Glück verdient hättest. dachte Jessi niedergeschlagen und nahm Lilys Hand.

James sah immer wieder zum Portraitloch. „Wie lange braucht Jessi eigentlich, die Sachen bei Madame Pomfrey abzugeben?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„Krone, wenn du immer auf das Portraitloch starrst, kommt sie auch nicht schneller zurück." sagte Sirius grinsend.

James stand auf und sagte: „Ich gehe mal nachsehen, wo sie bleibt."

„James, was soll das bringen?" fragte Remus Kopfschüttelnd.

James sah ihn erst an und ging aud das Portraitloch zu.

„Warte wir kommen mit." rief Sirius ihm zu, Remus und er standen auf und gingen auf ihn zu.

Die drei verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen den Gang zum Krankenflügel entlang. Als sie beim Krankenflügel ankamen, wollte James gerade an die Tür klopfen, als diese geöffnet wurde und eine sehr blasse Jessi heraustrat. James sah dass sie verweinte Augen hatte.

„Jessi, was…" begann er, doch sie nahm ihn überhaupt nicht war.

Remus ging auf sie zu und nahm sie sanft in den Arm. „Jessi." flüsterte er leise, damit sie erst einmal wieder zu sich kam.

Sie legte ihre Stirn an seine Brust und schluchzte. „Oh Remus, sie… sie sieht schre… schrecklich aus."

Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Komm, lass uns zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." sagte er.

Sie nickte und ließ sich von ihm in die richtung zum Gemeinschaftsraum führen.

James und Sirius sahen sich bestürzt hinterher und folgten den beiden ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum führte Remus Jessi zur Couch am Kamin und drückte sie sanft darauf hinunter. Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm. James und Sirius betraten kurz nach ihnen den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich in die Sessel neben der Couch.

Jessi schmiegte sich an Remus und flüsterte: „Oh Remus, Lily sieht schrecklich aus, sie ist so blass und ihre Augen, ihre Augen sehen eingefallen aus. Warum muss sie so viel durchmachen? Warum ist ihr nicht ein Quäntchen Glück beschieden, in den letzten zwei Jahren musste sie so viel ertragen."

„Jessi, ich weiß es nicht. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihr helfen, aber man ist in manchen Situationen einfach hilflos. Wir können nur versuchen für sie da zu sein, wann immer sie uns braucht. Ich wünschte, sie hätte mehr Glück in ihrem Leben. Aber sie hat liebevolle Eltern und eine sehr gute Freundin, dich." sagte er und strich ihr weiter beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Hoffen wir, dass ihre Eltern wieder gesund werden, denn ihre Schwester…" Jessi beendete den Satz nicht, da ihr eingefallen war, dass Remus nichts über Petunia wusste, auch nicht, wie Petunia Lily behandelte, wenn ihre Eltern mal nicht zu Hause waren.

James, Sirius und Remus sahen sie fragend an, sagten aber nichts.

„Jessi, beruhige dich, wir werden Lily auch beistehen." sagte James.

Als er dies sagte, sah sie ihn zweifelnd an, doch als sie die Liebe, die kurz in seinen Augen aufflackerte, als er den Namen Lily sagte, wusste sie, dass er es ernst meinte und nickte.

„Lasst uns zum Abendessen gehen." sagte Sirius und stand auf.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger!" sagte Jessi.

„Du musst etwas Essen. Es ist niemanden damit geholfen, wenn du auch im Krankenflügel liegst. Iß mir zu liebe etwas." sagte Remus.

Er ist so süß. dachte Jessi und sagte: „Also gut, ich werde etwas essen.

Sie standen auf und verließen gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum, um in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Nach dem Abendessen, setzten sie sich wieder vor den Kamin in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James und Sirius spielten Zaubererschah. Jessi und Remus saßen Händchen haltend auf der Couch und lasen ein Buch.

„Schach matt!" rief James und streckte sich gähnend.

„Du hast gemogelt!" rief Sirius und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Du weißt dass das nicht stimmt, du kannst nur nicht verlieren." stellte James fest.

„Pah, ich und nicht verlieren können." sagte Sirius und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„James hat Recht!" sagte Remus grinsend.

„Ich geh schlafen." sagte James und stand auf.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du die Revange fürchtest." sagte Sirius.

„Nein, ich fürchte keine Revange von dir." sagte James und wandte sich zum gehen.

Beweise es:" forderte Sirius.

„Ich brauche nichts beweisen." sagte James und gähnte übertrieben.

Sirius sprang auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ich fordere sie heraus, um ihnen die Chance zu geben, mir zu beweisen, dass sie eine Revange meinerseits nicht fürchten." sagte Sirius mit einer übertrieben hohen Stimme.

Remus schmunzelte, da er wusste, was gleich kommen würde. Jessi sah ihn nur verwundert an.

„Ich nehme ihre Herausforderung an." sagte James und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. Bevor Sirius reagieren konnte, murmelte er etwas und ein dutzend Kissen begruben ihn unter sich.

Sirius kämpfte sich aus dem Kissenberg und rief: „Das werdet ihr mir büssen." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes hing James in der Luft und drehte sich wie ein Propeller.

Aus der Luft zielte James auf Sirius, dieser erhob sich ebenfalls in die Luft und schlug Purzelbäume.

Remus zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Enervate."

James und Sirius fielen direkt in den Kissenberg, den James zuvor auf Sirius fallen ließ. Beide fingen an zu Lachen und Jessi, sowie Remus stimmten mit ein.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, standen Sirius und James auf. James ließ die Kissen wieder verschwinden und ging die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch. Er zog sich aus, legte sich ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Als Sirius und Remus in den Schlafsaal kamen, schaute Sirius durch einen Spalt in James Vorhänge und stellte fest, dass dieser schon schlief. Sie zogen sich auch aus und gingen ins Bett.

Das nächste Chap kommt morgen oder übermorgen, je nach dem wie ich es schaffe.

Küsschen

Brchen


	13. Kapitel 13

Ein langer Weg zur Liebe (L&J) Kapitel 13 

Als James am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wunderte er sich, warum sein Gesicht und sein Kopfkissen so nass waren. Er schlug die Augen auf und in diesem Moment tropfte ihm etwas ins Auge. Er setzte sich abrupt auf und hörte Sirius neben sich lachen. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn an. Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und hielt sich vor lachen den Bauch. James griff nach seiner Brille und sah nach oben zur Decke von seinem Bett, wo dieses tropfen herkam. Dort hing ein unzerstörbarer Ballon, in dem eine Art Nadel steckte und mit Wasser gefüllt war. An dieser Nadel lief langsam aber stetig das Wasser hinunter und sammelte sich am Ende der Nadel, wo es als Tropfen auf ihn herunter fiel. Gerade in dem Moment, als James nach oben sah, fiel ihm ein Tropfen auf die Brille. Er sprang aus dem Bett und stürzte sich auf Sirius. Es begann ein wildes Gerangel auf Sirius Bett, was damit endete, dass beide vom Bett auf den Boden fielen und zur gleichen Zeit „Aua" riefen. Remus konnte sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten und fiel rücklings auf sein Bett. Sirius und James sahen sich an und stimmten in das Lachen von Remus mit ein.

Peter sah ihnen mit gemischten Gefühlen dabei zu. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie sein Geheimnis, was er seit den Ferien hatte, niemals herausfinden würden. Aber solange er immer bei Remus seinen Verwandlungen dabei war, so dass keiner von ihnen mitbekam, wo er sich in der Zeit, wenn er nicht mit ihnen zusammen ist, herumtreibt. Sie sollten es auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass er sich mit Malfoy und einigen anderen Slytherins in den Kerkern traf. Er hatte Angst, wenn sie es jemals herausfinden würden, dass wusste er mit Sicherheit, würden sie ihn bis an sein Lebensende hassen. Er schwor sich, dass er aufpassen würde, damit sie es nie erfahren würden. Also begann er mit einem gekünsteltem Lachen, bei ihnen mit einzustimmen.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, zogen sie sich an und gingen nacheinander ins Bad. Peter war als letzter fertig und so warteten sie auf ihn, damit sie alle gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen konnten.

„Pete, wo bleibst du? Was machst du so lange da drin? Nimmst du im Waschbecken ein Bad oder was?" fragte Sirius lachend.

„Komm ja schon." quickte Peter und kam aus dem Bad.

„Na endlich." stöhnte Sirius und sie verließen zusammen den Schlafsaal, um hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Dort wartete schon Jessi auf sie. Remus ging auf sie zu und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss.

„Hey, ich verhungere, können wir endlich frühstücken gehen?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Wann verhungerst du mal nicht?" fragte Remus und alle lachten

Sie verließen lachend den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen zur Großen Halle. Dort setzten sie sich an den Gryffindor Tisch, nur Peter setzte sich etwas abseits von ihnen.

„Hey Pete, warum setzt du dich nicht zu uns?" fragte James verwundert.

„Ich wollte Fletcher noch etwas fragen." antwortete er und ging zum Ende des Tisches, wo jener saß.

„Lass ihn." sagte Sirius und füllte sich einen Haufen auf den Teller.

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass das bei dir normal ist, so eine Menge zu essen, würde ich sagen, du hast einen Bandwurm, den du füttern musst." sagte Jessi und schüttelte über Sirius den Kopf.

Sirius hielt mitten in der Bewegung, seinen Löffel mit Flakes in den Mund zu stecken, an und sah sie, genauso wie Remus und James verdattert an.

„Was ist bitte schön ein Bandwurm?" fragte James erstaunt.

„Na ein Wurm eben, der an einem Band hängt." versuchte Sirius es mit einer Erklärung und grinste.

Jessi schüttelte lachend den Kopf und begann ihnen zu erklären, was ein Bandwurm ist.

„Ach so, sag das doch gleich. Du meinst einen Hoxeligamba." sagte Sirius daraufhin und aß weiter.

Jessi sah ihn fragend an. „Ein was?" fragte sie verdattert.

„Na bei euch heißt es Wurmband oder so." erklärte Sirius.

„Bandwurm." berichtigte Jessi ihn und fing wieder an zu lachen.

„Dann eben der." sagte Sirius und füllte sich noch etwas auf seinen Teller.

„Jessi, wann wolltest du zu Lily?" fragte Remus.

„Gleich nach dem Frühstück." antwortete sie.

„Wir begleiten dich." sagte James und die anderen beiden nickten.

Nach dem sie zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten, standen sie auf und verließen die Große Halle. Als sie vor der Tür vom Krankenflügel standen, atmete Jessi noch einmal tief durch und klopfte an die Tür. „Herein" hörten sie Madame Pomfreys Stimme, sie öffnete die Tür und trat, gefolgt von den Maraudern ein. Jessi sah zu Lily hinüber und erschrak, wie sie ihre Freundin sah. Lily saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und sah ihnen entgegen. Jessi riss sich zusammen und ging auf ihre Freundin zu. Als sie bei ihr ankam, sah Lily sie mit einem traurigen und verzweifelten Blick an, so dass Jessi sie tröstend in den Arm nahm.

„Jessi, warum meine Eltern? Warum?" flüsterte sie und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter.

„Lil, ich weiß es nicht, niemand weiß, warum die Todesser so etwas tun." flüsterte sie zurück und auch ihr standen Tränen in den Augen.

James sah die beiden Mädchen an. Wie kann ich ihr bloß helfen, damit sie wieder fröhlicher und glücklicher ist, es muss doch einen Weg geben, ihr irgendwie zu helfen. Ich werde nachher mal mit Remus und Sirius darüber reden, vielleicht fällt ihnen etwas ein, wie wir ihr helfen können. dachte er.

Jessi löste langsam die Umarmung und setzte sich auf die Bettkante von Lilys Bett. Remus stellte sich, ebenso wie James und Sirius, neben Jessi. Als James den Ausdruck in Lilys Augen sah, zog sich sein Magen zusammen und er beschloss, ihr zu helfen, damit sie irgendwann wieder lachen konnte.

„Guten Morgen Miss Evans." hörten sie plötzlich die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore.

„Guten Morgen Professor." sagte Lily und versuchte zu lächeln, was aber schon im Ansatz misslang.

„Madame Pomfrey teilte mir mit, dass sie den Wunsch geäußert hätten, ihre Eltern im St.- Mungos zu besuchen." sagte er und sah sie mit seinen sanften blauen Augen über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg an.

„Ja Professor, da mir niemand sagen kann, ob sie ihre schweren Verletzungen überleben werden, möchte ich sie noch einmal sehen, um mich wenigsten von ihnen Verabschieden zu können, falls sie…" Lily konnte nicht weiter sprechen, da ihre Kehle mit einem Mal, wie zugeschnürt war.

Dumbledore sah sie mitfühlend an und stand auf. „Ich werde mal sehen, was ich tun kann." sagte er und ging zu Madame Pomfreys Büro.

Bei den Worten von Lily, lief Jessi eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Sie nahm tröstend Lilys Hand. „Lily, willst du dir das wirklich zumuten?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Jessi, wie du weißt, wäre es für mich nicht das erste Mal, einen Menschen sterben zu sehen. Damals konnte ich mich nicht von Kai verabschieden, aber wenn es so sein sollte, dass meine Eltern ihre Verletzungen nicht überleben, möchte ich wenigstens die Chance haben, mich von ihnen verabschieden zu können." sagte Lily mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die ihr irgendwie nicht zu gehören schien.

James und Sirius sahen bei diesen Worten von Lily, zu Jessi und Remus. Beide nickten kaum merklich zu.

Lily sank langsam zurück in ihr Kissen und schloss erschöpft ihre Augen.

Professor Dumbledore kam wieder, gefolgt von Madame Pomfrey aus deren Büro.Lily öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Er setzte sich neben Lilys Bett auf einen Stuhl und sagte beruhigend: „Miss Evans, ich habe gerade mit Heiler Stone vom St.- Mungos gesprochen. Ihre Eltern sind außer Lebensgefahr und auf dem Weg zur Besserung. Wenn sie es immer noch wünschen, sie zu besuchen, werde ich alles Nötige in die Wege leiten."

Jessi sah seit langem, das erste Lächeln in Lilys Gesicht.

„Professor, wann kann ich sie besuchen?" fragte Lily und in ihrer Stimme schwang Erleichterung mit.

„Ich würde sagen, wenn Madame Pomfrey nichts dagegen einzuwenden hat und es ihnen soweit gut geht, könnten sie ihre Eltern, nach Auskunft von Dr. Stone, heute Nachmittag besuchen." sagte Dumbledore und sah fragend zu Madame Pomfrey.

Diese nickte. „Ich werde Miss Evans noch einmal gründlich untersuchen und ihr eine Kombination aus mehreren Tränken verabreichen. Dann sollte es möglich sein." erklärte sie Dumbledore. „Ich bin aber der Meinung, Miss Evans sollte in Begleitung zum St.- Mungos reisen." fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Wir werden sie ins St.- Mungos begleiten." sagte Remus und zeigte auf James, Sirius, Jessi und sich.

„Gut, dann wäre das also geklärt." stellte Dumbledore fest und stand auf. „Ich habe noch einiges zu tun und sie sollten sich noch etwas ausruhen, bevor sie ihre Eltern im St.- Mugos besuchen." fügte er an Lily gewandt hinzu und verließ, nachdem sie zugestimmt hatte, den Krankenflügel.

„Ich möchte sie nun bitten zu gehen, damit ich Miss Evans untersuchen und sie sich anschließend ausruhen kann." sagte Madame Pomfrey.

Jessi und die anderen nickten. Jessi drückte noch einmal kurz Lilys Hand. „Bis nachher." flüsterte sie ihr zu und verließ dann, gefolgt von den Maraudern den Krankenflügel.

Vor der Tür, nachdem Remus sie wieder geschlossen hatte, sahen James und Sirius Jessi fragend an. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte: „Lasst uns zum Mittagessen gehen."

Sie gingen den langen Gang entlang und die Treppe hinunter, die zur Eingangshalle führte und in die Große Halle, wo sie sich an das Ende von Gryffindore Tisch setzten.

Jessi bemerkte Sirius Blick und fragte: „Was ist?"

„Ähm.. nun ja, eben beim Krankenflügel konnte ich dich nicht fragen, aber wer ist Kai und was hat es damit zu tun, dass Lily sich nicht von ihm verabschieden konnte?" fragte er sie vorsichtig und James nickte bestätigend.

„Jetzt nicht! Wir können nachher zum See gehen, wo uns niemand anderes hören kann." sagte sie und Remus nickte.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie hinaus zum See und setzten sich unter die alte Buche.

„Nur gut, das die Sonne scheint, sonst wäre es empfindlich kalt. James, es wundert mich, dass du nichts von deinem Vater erfahren hast, was vor zwei Jahren passiert ist." sagte Jessi.

James sah sie erstaunt an. „Wieso? Was hat mein Vater denn damit zu tun?" fragte er verwundert.

„Ganz einfach, dein Vater war damals bei dem Einsatz in Little Winging dabei, denn er was es, der Lily gefragt hatte, ob sie Miss Evans wäre, die nach Hogwarts gehen würde." erklärte Jessi ihm.

„Und woher weißt du dass das es mein Vater war?" fragte James perplex.

„Weil ich es weiß. Lily erzählte mir, dass sie ein Mann mit verstrubbelten Haaren angesprochen hätte. Außerdem arbeitet dein Vater mit dem Patenonkel von Lily in derselben Abteilung beim Ministerium." sagte Jessi schmunzelnd, über das verdatterte Gesicht von James.

Sirius der genauso wie James und Remus, Jessi mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte, fing sich als erster.

„Lilys Patenonkel ist ein Zauberer?" fragte er fassungslos.

„Ja, was ist denn so ungewöhnlich daran?" fragte Jessi, als wenn es das normalste von der Welt wäre.

„Aber… aber Lily ist eine Muggelgeborene." stellte Sirius fest.

„Ja und?" fragte Jessi.

„Wie heißt denn der Patenonkel von Lily?" fragte Remus.

„Aron Shackleboth. Und um eure nächste Frage zu beantworten, er ging zusammen mit Lilys Vater zur Grundschule und seit dieser Zeit, sind sie miteinander befreundet." erklärte Jessi und fing an über die verdutzten Gesichter der Jungs zu lachen.

„Du hast Recht, er arbeitet mit meinem Vater in derselben Abteilung und sein Sohn Kingsley hat letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht." sagte James nachdenklich.

„James, ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass dein Vater vor zwei Jahren etwas von einem Überfall in Little Winging erzählt hat." erinnerte sich Sirius.

„Stimmt, er hatte erzählt, dass ein Mädchen und ein junger Mann, von Todessern überfallen und gequält wurden und als sie auftauchten, apparierten sie." sagte James. „Aber was hat das ganze mit Lily zu tun?" fügte er fragend hinzu.

Remus sah ihn betroffen an. „Dieses Mädchen bei dem Überfall, war Lily!" sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Waaaaasssss? Das war Lily?" schrie Sirius entsetzt.

„Shhhh… Sirius, schrei nicht so!" fuhr ihn Jessi an.

„T´schuldigung!" sagte er kleinlaut.

„Das war Lily? Und wer war der junge Mann?" fragte James mit einer Stimme, die etwas seltsam klang, als wenn er fragen wollte, war das ihr Freund.

„Kai Brosley ist oder vielmehr war, ihr Cousin." Antwortete Jessi und schluckte, da ihr ihre Kehle mit einem Mal, wie ausgetrocknet vor kam.

Remus nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm und sie sah ihn dankbar an.

„Ihr Cousin? Und wieso war?" fragte Sirius.

„Mann bist du ein Idiot!" stellte James fest und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sirius sah seinen Freund böse an und danach wieder fragend zu Jessi.

„Weil er tot ist und Lily musste alles Mitansehen, wie die Todesser ihn mit Flüchen gequält haben, bis er starb!" sagte Jessi schluchzend.

Remus strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und sah Sirius vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser schluckte und sagte: „Jessi, entschuldige, aber wie sollte ich das wissen."

„Schon gut." sagte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Erzählt ihr es uns?" fragte James mit einer ernsten Stimme und sah Jessi und Remus dabei an.

Jessi sah Remus fragend an und dieser nickte. „Also gut, aber ihr müsst schwören, es niemanden zu sagen, auch Lily darf nichts davon erfahren, dass ihr es wisst." sagte sie und als beide nickten erzählte sie ihnen, was Lily vor zwei Jahren durchgemacht hat. Nachdem sie die Erzählung beendet hatte, saßen zwei geschockt aussehende Jungen vor ihr und sahen sie entsetzt an.

Remus hatte Jessi unterdessen wieder tröstend in den Arm genommen, da sie bei der Erinnerung, wie Lily aussah, als sie es Dumbledore erzählen musste, angefangen hatte zu weinen.

„Jetzt wisst ihr alles, ich hoffe, ihr versteht warum Jessi und ich Lily schwören mussten, niemanden etwas davon zu erzählen." sagte Remus zu seinen beiden Freunden.

„Schwört, dass ihr niemanden etwas erzählt. Auch Lily gegenüber nicht erwähnt, dass ihr es wisst." sagte Jessi eindringlich, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

James und Sirius nickten und legten den Mittel- und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand auf ihr Herz und sagten gleichzeitig: „Ich schwöre bei meiner Marauder Ehre, dass ich niemanden etwas über das so eben gehörte, sagen oder erzählen werde." Sie feuchteten ihre Finger an und hielten sie danach hoch. „Ich schwöre."

Jessi nickte beruhigt und stand auf. „Kommt, ich glaube es wird Zeit zu Lily in den Krankenflügel zu gehen." sagte sie und strich ihre Robe glatt.

Auch James, Sirius und Remus standen auf und gemeinsam gingen sie mit Jessi hoch zum Schloss.

So das war Kapitel 13, das nächste kommt auch bald.

küsschen

Brchen


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14 

Als Jessi mit den Maraudern in den Krankenflügel kam, saß Lily angezogen auf ihrem Bett und wartete schon auf sie. Jessi ging auf Lily zu und umarmte sie.

„Hi Lil." flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin ins Ohr.

„Hi." flüsterte diese.

Jessi löste sich von ihrer Freundin und sah sie forschend an.

„Lil, bist du sicher, dass es für dich nicht zu anstrengend wird? Ich meine, du weißt wie es ist mit Flohpulver zu reisen." sagte sie besorgt.

Lily senkte den Blick und sagte: „Jessi, es wird schon gehen, ich will zu meinen Eltern. Madame Pomfrey hat mir bestimmt 3 bis 4 verschiedene Tränke eingeflößt und wenn ich ehrlich bin, war einer widerlicher als der andere. Aber das ist egal, solange ich nur zu meinen Eltern kann."

Jessi nickte und drückte sanft ihre Hand. „Ich versteh dich, ich mach mir halt nur Sorgen."

„Ich weiß, du bist eben eine wahre Freundin und ich danke dir, dass du mir zur Seite stehst." sagte Lily und sah ihr dankbar in die Augen.

James sah Lily an und bemerkte, dass sie immer noch sehr blass aussah, doch er konnte sie auch verstehen. Er an ihrer Stelle, hätte genauso wie Lily den Drang verspürt seine Eltern zu sehen, wenn ihnen etwas passiert wäre. Er wandte den Blick von Lily an, als Madame Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro kam. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sah, wie er Lily beobachtete.

„Wie ich sehe, sind sie nun vollzählig, folgen sie mir bitte. Ach Miss Evans, bevor ich es vergesse, Heiler Stone wird am Kamin im St.- Mungos auf sie warten und sie zu ihren Eltern bringen." sagte sie und ging ihnen voran auf ihr Büro zu.

Jessi half Lily, die von ihrem Bett aufgestanden war. Sie merkte, dass Lily sehr wackelig auf ihren Beinen stand. Lily riss sich zusammen, sie wollte nicht, dass Madame Pomfrey bemerkte, dass es ihr noch nicht so gut ging, da sie befürchtete, sie würde sie wieder ins Bett stecken.

James ging zu den beiden, da er gesehen hatte, was mit Lily los war. Er hackte sich bei ihr ein und zwinkerte Jessi, die es auch bemerkt hatte zu.

Lily sah James erstaunt, aber dankbar an.

„Dann wollen wir mal deine Eltern besuchen." sagte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

Sie gingen, gefolgt von Sirius und Remus, in das Büro von Madame Pomfrey und blieben vorm Kamin stehen. Madame Pomfrey reichte ihnen eine Schale mit Flohpulver.

„James, du gehst zuerst." sagte Jessi und zwinkerte ihm unauffällig zu.

Er verstand und nickte unmerklich. „Okay."

James nahm etwas Flohpulver und warf es in die Flammen, die sich gleich darauf grün färbten. Er stieg in den Kamin und rief laut und deutlich: „St.- Mungos."

Nachdem er verschwunden war, schob Jessi Lily zum Kamin und sagte: „Jetzt du Lily."

Lily nahm etwas Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen und stieg in den Kamin. Sie rief St.- Mungos und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

Die anderen drei taten es ihnen gleich und wenige Augenblicke später waren auch sie verschwunden.

Als Lily im St.- Mungos aus dem Kamin stieg, spürte sie, wie sie jemand auffing, denn es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie wäre gefallen. Ihr war schwindelig und es drehte sich alles in ihrem Kopf.

„Alles Okay?" fragte James und hielt sie fest.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn dankbar an. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hatten beide ein sonderbares Gefühl im Magen, doch beide hätten nicht sagen können, was es war oder wodurch es verursacht wurde.

„Ja, mir ist nur etwas schwindelig, Danke James." sagte sie und James fühlte, wie sein Herz,  in dem Moment, als sie ihn James nannte, anfing schneller zu schlagen.

Nach Lily kamen Jessi, Remus und Sirius kurz hintereinander aus dem Kamin im St.- Mungos an.

„"Guten Tag." begrüßte sie der Heiler, der an sie herantrat. „Miss Evans nehme ich an."

Lily nickte. „Woher wissen sie, dass ich Miss Evans bin?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Sie sehen ihrer Mutter ungewöhnlich ähnlich." klärte er sie auf. „Ich bin Dr. Keneth Stone, ich behandle ihre Eltern.

„Das sind James Potter, Remus Lupin und ich bin Jessica Brown." stellte Jessi sich und die anderen vor.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir mitgeteilt, dass sie Miss Evans begleiten würden. Kommen sie bitte mit, ich bringe sie zu ihren Eltern." sagte er an Lily gewandt und ging vor in Richtung Fahrstühle.

James sah Lily an und dachte. Er hat sie erkannt, weil sie ihrer Mutter ähnlich sieht? Erstaunlich, wenn Lily schön so wunderschön ist, wie sieht dann erst ihre Mutter aus?   Er nahm Lilys Arm und Jessi trat auf die andere Seite an sie heran. Beide stützten Lily auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen. Jessi merkte, dass es Lily langsam besser ging. Die Tränke scheinen langsam zu wirken. dachte sie und lächelte.

Sie stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren in den 5. Stock, dort stiegen sie aus und wandten sich nach rechts. Sie gingen einen langen Korridor entlang und hielten vor der sechsten Tür auf der rechten Seite. Dr. Stone klopfte an die Tür und auf ein Herein öffnete er sie.

Lily, James und die anderen betraten hinter dem Heiler das Zimmer.

„Mum, Dad." rief Lily und lief, mit immer noch etwas wackeligen Beinen, auf das Bett ihrer Mutter zu.

„Lil Liebes." sagte ihre Mutter und lächelte sie an.

„Oh Mum, ich hab mir solche Sorgen um euch gemacht." sagte Lily und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter.

„Shhhh… Liebes, beruhige dich, es geht uns gut." sagte Mrs. Evans und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar.

James, Sirius und Remus starrten die beiden mit offenem Mund und großen Augen an.

„Das ist deine Mutter?" fragte Sirius fassungslos.

„Ja, das ist ihre Mutter!" antwortete Jessi für Lily und fing über die Gesichter der Jungs an zu lachen.

„Hallo Jessi, schön dich zu sehen." begrüßte Mrs. Evans sie und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Hallo Elaine:" grüßte Jessi freundlich und nahm die entgegen gestreckte Hand.

Dann ging sie zu Lily Vater. „Guten Tag M. Evans, ich bin Jessica Brown, Lilys Schulfreundin." stellte sie sich ihm vor.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Lil hat uns schon viel von dir erzählt. Wer sind eure anderen Begleiter?" fragte er lachend, da die Gesichter von James, Sirius und Remus ein zu schönes Bild abgaben, wie sie seine Frau und Lily anstarrten.

Lily löste sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter. „Dad, dass sind Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und James Potter." stellte sie ihrem Vater die drei vor.

„Ah ja, darf ich euch mal etwas fragen?" wandte er sich an die Marauder.

Diese nickten und sahen ihn an.

„Warum starrt ihr meine Frau und Lily so an?" fragte er amüsiert.

„Wir… wir dachten…" fing Sirius an.

Mr. Evans lachte laut auf. „Ich kann es mir denken. Ihr habt gedacht, dass meine Frau Lil´s Schwester ist, hab ich recht?" sagte er lachend und sah sie verschmitzt an.

Alle drei nickten, bekamen aber kein Wort heraus.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Heiler Stone kam, in Begleitung eines Auroren herein.

„Onkel Aron." rief Lily und lief auf den Mann zu.

Die Marauder kamen aus dem staunen nicht mehr heraus, als sie dies sahen.

„Lily?" fragte der Mann erstaunt und nahm sie herzlich in den Arm.

Er dah die drei erstaunten Jungen an. „James, Sirius und du bist sicherlich Remus." sagte er und nickte ihnen grüßend zu.

„Guten Tag Mr. Shacklebolt." grüßte James.

Mr. Shacklebolt schob Lily sanft von sich und sah sie bewundernd an.

„Meine Güte Lilian, wie hast du dich verändert, du bist genauso schön wie deine Mutter." sagte er und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Lily sah ihn an und errötete verlegen.

„Aron, mach ihr nicht solche Komplimente, sonst steht sie nur noch vorm Spiegel, weil sie es nicht glauben kann." sagte Mr. Evans lachend zu seinem Freund.

„Daaad!" rief Lily entrüstet.

„Steve, diese Gefahr sehe ich bei Lilian nicht, dazu ist sie viel zu bescheiden." sagte Aron lachend.

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht Aron." pflichtete Mrs. Evans ihm bei.

„Onkel Aron, wann hörst du endlich damit auf mich Lilian zu nennen?" fragte Lily ihn und sah ihn strafend an.

„Ich werde dich immer so nennen, immerhin hast du dich zu einer wunderschönen jungen Frau entwickelt und ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich dich Lily nennen sollte Kleines." erklärte er ihr lachend.

Lily sah ihn wieder strafend an. „Ich bin nicht mehr klein." sagte sie und tat entrüstet.

Mr. Shacklebolt fing an zu lachen. „Kleines, wie lange haben wir uns jetzt nicht mehr gesehen?" fragte er und sah in ihre strahlenden grüne Augen.

„Es sind genau 6 Monate, 2 Wochen und 4 Tage." antwortete Lily lächelnd.

„Was, das ist schon wieder so lange her?" fragte er und tat entrüstet.

Lily nickte und fing, zum ersten Mal seit langem, wieder herzlich an zu lachen.

Jessi registrierte es erleichtert und James, sowie Sirius und Remus sahen beiden amüsiert an und grinsten.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen?" fragte Shacklebolt mit einem frechen Funkeln in den Augen, als er die entsetzten Blicke der drei sah, fing er an zu lachen.

„Aron, warum bist du hier?" fragte Mr. Evans seinen Freund.

„Es gibt keinen besonderen Grund, ich wollte Lilian in Hogwarts besuchen, nachdem du mir mitgeteilt hattest, was mit ihr in Hogwarts passiert war. Doch Madame Pomfrey teilte mir mit, dass sie euch im St.- Mungos besucht. Also bin ich von Hogwarts aus, mit Flohpulver hierher gereist und hier bin ich." sagte er lachend.

„So, so." sagte Elaine und lachte.

Er ging zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann wandte er sich zu seinem Freund und sagte ernst: „Das Ministerium hat euer Haus mit einem Schutzzauber belegt, ihr seid jetzt vor den Todessern sicher. Es wird sich keiner unbemerkt eurem Haus nähern können."

Mr. Evans nickte. „Ich hoffe, dass unsere Nachbarn euch nicht bemerkt haben, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ihnen erklären sollte, warum Männer in komischen Umhängen bei uns aufgetaucht sind." sagte er.

„Keine Sorge, die Ministeriumszauberer waren in Muggelkleidern, es dürfte keinem etwas aufgefallen sein." erwiderte Aron.

Lily sah Jessi an und beide fingen an zu lachen.

„Mr. Und Mrs. Evans, sowie Shacklebolt und die Marauder sahen sie fragend an.

„Wieso lacht ihr beiden?" fragte Sirius.

„Stell dir mal vor, wie Zauberer in Muggelkleidern aussehen. Ich hab schon einige gesehen und die Zusammenstellung ihrer Kleidung, war mehr als komisch." erklärte Lily ihm lachend.

Die anderen fingen bei dieser Vorstellung, wie das wohl aussehen würde, auch an zu lachen.

Als sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten sagte Shacklebolt: „Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, aber ich hoffe, dass es nicht wieder so lange dauert, bis wir uns Wiedersehen Lilian."

„Das hoffe ich auch." sagte Lily und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Steven, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, zwei so wunderschöne Frauen im Haus zu haben." sagte er zu seinem Freund gewandt.

„Aron, du hast vergessen, das ich drei Frauen im Haus habe." erwiderte er.

Shacklebolts Gesicht verzog sich leicht. „Nun, dass hab ich nicht vergessen, du weißt was ich meine." sagte er.

Mr. Evans nickte verstehend. Er wusste dass er damit meinte, dass Lily herzensgute und liebe Person, genau wie seine Frau war. Auch wusste er, dass Lily seinem Freund so manches Mal ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte.

„Lilian könnte uns nächstes Jahr im Sommer besuchen, ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Lisbeth darüber freuen würde." sagte Shacklebolt.

„Das wäre wunderbar, dann könnte ich Tante Lisbeth und Kingsley wieder sehen." freute sich Lily und umarmte ihren Paten noch einmal herzlich.

„So, nun muss ich aber wirklich gehen." sagte er und verabschiedete sich von Elaine, Steven und Lily ganz herzlich mit einer Umarmung. James, Sirius,Remus und Jessi gab er zum Abschied die Hand, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Lily ging zu ihrem Vater und umarmte ihn.

„Dad, ich bin so froh, dass es euch gut geht. Ich bin an allem Schuld, dass euch das passiert ist." sagte sie schluchzend.

Mr. Evans sah etwas verwundert zu seiner Frau.

„Lily Liebes, dich trifft keine Schuld an dem was passiert ist, wie kommst du nur darauf?" sagte Mr. Evans und drückte sie sanft von sich, damit er sie ansehen konnte.

„Aber… aber sie hätten Little Whinging nicht überfallen, wenn ich keine Hexe mit nichtmagischen Eltern wäre. Nur weil sie es wussten, haben sie unseren Stadtteil überfallen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch einige von vor zwei Jahren dabei gewesen sind und wussten, dass ich dort wohne. Ich habe euch in Gefahr gebracht." schluchzte sie.

Ihr Vater nahm sie wieder in den Arm. „Beruhige dich Liebes. Wir sind so stolz auf dich, dich trifft keine Schuld, auch wenn du keine Hexe wärst, würden sie einen Grund finden, nichtmagische Menschen zu quälen und zu töten. Aron sagte, sie sind unberechenbar. Lily wir lieben dich, gib dir nicht immer die Schuld an allem, was passiert, wir würden es auch nie tun." sagte er und drückte sie liebevoll an sich.

Lily löste sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Aber… aber Petunia." sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Petunia wird erst in einer Woche nach Hause kommen, sie kann dir nicht die Schuld an allem geben, egal was Passiert ist." sagte ihre Mutter beruhigend.

Lily nickte, aber bezweifelte dies stark. Sie kannte ihre Schwester. Was ihre Eltern nicht wussten war, wie sich Petunia sich ihr gegenüber verhält, wenn ihre Eltern mal nicht zu Hause waren. Sie hatte es ihnen nie erzählt.

Jessi sah ihre Freundin mit einem verstehenden Blick an.

James der das Ganze aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, entging dieser Blick nicht. Es muss etwas geben, dass Lily ihren Eltern verschweigt, sonst hätte Jessi sie eben nicht so angesehen. Jessi weiß mehr, als sie zugeben will. Und wer ist Petunia? fragte er sich in Gedanken.

Heiler Stone betrat das Zimmer und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, aber die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende, außerdem erwartet sie Madame Pomfrey in ihrer Schule zurück."

Lily verabschiedete sich herzlich von ihren Eltern. Als Jessi sich von Mr. Evans verabschiedet hatte, ging sie zu Lilys Mutter und gab ihr die Hand zum Abschied. Diese zog sie in ihre Arme und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Danke Jessi, dass su Lily beistehst und dich so lieb um sie kümmerst."

„Dazu sind Freund doch da." flüsterte Jessi bescheiden zurück.

„Was habt ihr beiden denn da zu tuscheln?" fragte Mr. Evans und tat neugierig.

„Das erzähle ich dir, wenn wir alleine sind mein Schatz!" sagte Mrs. Evans lachend zu ihrem Mann.

„Uuuuuh Liebling, da bin ich aber gespannt." scherzte er und alle lachten.

James, Sirius und Remus verabschiedeten sich höflich von Lilys Eltern und verließen mit den beiden Mädchen das Zimmer. Im Erdgeschoß gingen sie zum Kamin und reisten mit Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts.

Hi ihr Lieben, hoffe dass das Kapitel einigermaßen gut ist, spart bitte nicht mit Kritik, aber auch positives wäre erwünscht. Bis zum nächsten Chap.

küsschen

Brchen


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15 

James kam als erster im Büro von Madame Pomfrey an und trat zur Seite. Nach ihm folgte Lily, als sie aus dem Kamin steigen wollte, verhackte sich ihr Umhang und zog sie wieder ins innere des Kamins zurück. James griff reflexartig nach ihr und zog sie schnell zu sich. Keinen Augenblick zu Früh, denn schon erschien Jessi im Kamin. Er hielt Lily zum ersten mal in seinen Armen und sein Herz fing heftig an zu schlagen, als sich ihre Körper berührten.

„Danke!" sagte Lily leise.

Madame Pomfrey kam in ihr Büro und als sie die beiden sah, verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel leicht zu einem Lächeln. Ein schönes Paar die beiden." dachte sie und ging langsam auf sie zu.

Schon traten Sirius und Remus nacheinander aus dem Kamin.

„Es wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass sie wieder kommen. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht." sagte Madame Pomfrey.

Erst jetzt bemerkte James, dass er Lily immer noch im Arm hielt und löste sich von ihr. Lily sah ihn an und errötete leicht.

Madame Pomfrey kam auf die beiden zu und führte Lily aus dem Büro zu ihrem Bett. Sie ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, um das Bett, Sichtschutzwände entstehen und sagte dann zu Lily: „Bitte ziehen sie sich für die Nacht um, danach werde ich sie noch einmal untersuchen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie das ganze gut überstanden haben."

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Mir geht es gut!" sagte sie protestierend.

„Das werden wir ja gleich sehen, also bitte!" sagte Madame Pomfrey un zeigte auf ihr Bett hinter den Wänden.

Lily fügte sich und verschwand dahinter und zog sich um.

James, Sirius, Remus und Jessi kamen kurz nach Madame Pomfrey und Lily aus dem Büro. James Blick fiel auf Lilys Schatten hinter der Wand, die zu ihnen zeigte. Er war fasziniert, als er den Schatten ihres Körpers, der sich dort hinter der Wand abzeichnete sah, als sie sich gerade ihr Nachthemd überzog. Sie hat sich wirklich verändert, die Konturen ihres Schattens lassen es erahnen. Was denkst du da? dachte er, rügte sich in Gedanken selbst und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er wandte den Kopf ab und sah zu Sirius. James stellte fest, dass dieser mit offenem Mund in Lilys Richtung starrte. James stubste ihn an und Sirius erwachte, wie aus einer Art Trance und sah ihn an.

James schüttelte den Kopf und Sirius wandte seinen Blick schnell woanders hin.

Madame Pomfrey ließ die Wände, nachdem sie Lily untersucht hatte, wieder verschwinden.

„Können wir noch etwas bei Lily bleiben?" fragte Jessi, als Madame Pomfrey auf sie zukam.

„Aber nicht mehr so lange, Miss Evans muss sich ausruhen." sagte sie und ging in ihr Büro.

Jessi nickte, ging hinüber zu Lily und setzte sich bei ihr auf die Bettkante. Die Marauder folgten ihr und stellten sich neben sie.

„Wo ist Serafine? Sie hat mich doch sonst mit euch besucht." sagte Lily und sah die vier an.

Jessi senkte den Blick und sagte: „Sie ist für eine Woche nach Hause gefahren."

„Warum, gibt es dafür einen Grund?" fragte Lily.

„Ihr… ihr Vater wur… wurde bei… bei einem Einsatz gegen Vol… Voldemort getötet." stotterte Jessi.

„Oh Gott nein!" rief Lily. „Ich liege hier und konnte ihr noch nicht einmal mein Beileid aussprechen, geschweige denn ihr beistehen."

„Lil, beruhige dich, sie ist gestern Morgen abgereist, da ging es dir noch nicht so gut." versuchte Jessi sie zu beruhigen.

„Lily du musst erst einmal wieder zu Kräften kommen." sagte Remus.

„Lil, es bringt nichts, wenn du dir Vorwürfe machst und Trübsal bläst." sagte Jessi.

„Jessi! Könntest du bitte aufhören mit diesen Muggelwörtern um dich zu werfen?" fragte Sirius aufgebracht. „Was bedeutet überhaupt dieses Trübsal blasen?"

Jessi und Lily sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen. Sie erklärten ihm, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, was es mit diesen Worten auf sich hat.

„Woher kennst du all diese Muggelwörter?" fragte er Kopfschüttelnd.

„Sirius du vergisst, dass ich einen Mugel als Vater habe und meine beste Freundin Muggel als Eltern hat." antwortete Jessi neckend.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, wodurch James und Remus anfingen zu Lachen.

„Eine schöne Freundin, die ihren Cousin und ihre Eltern in Gefahr bringt, weil sie eine Muggelgeborene mit magischen Fähigkeiten ist." sagte Lily traurig.

„Lily hör auf damit, dich trifft dabei nicht die geringste Schuld. Das waren alles Zufälle, du kannst dich nicht immer für alles verantwortlich fühlen, was passiert." schimpfte Jessi mit ihr. „Und eins will ich dir mal sagen: Ich bin stolz darauf deine Freundin zu sein und es ist mir egal dass du eine Muggelgeborene bist. So eine Freundin wie dich, kann man sich nur wünschen und die ich für nichts auf der Welt missen möchte."

„Aber…" fing Lily an, doch Jessi unterbrach sie.

„Lily, du musst wieder anfangen zu leben, zu lachen und fröhlich zu sein, wie es damals in unserem 1. Jahr war, als ich dich kennen gelernt habe. Du warst so ein fröhliches Mädchen und Gott weiß, wie viel wir miteinander gelacht und gescherzt haben." sagte sie und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm.

„Danke Jessi!" sagte Lily und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

Jessi löste die Umarmung. „Hey, was sollen die Tränen? Wir wollen nicht traurig sein, sondern lachen und Spaß haben." sagte sie lächelnd.

„Da weiß ich schon eine Lösung." sagte Sirius und grinste.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen, Slytherins ärgern." sagte Lily lachend und sah in das verdutzte Gesicht von Sirius, als sie das sagte.

Die anderen fielen in ihr Lachen mit ein. Madame Pomfrey sah überrascht aus ihrem Büro und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, dann ging sie zu ihnen hinüber und sagte: „Nun ist aber Schluss."

 „Madame Pomfrey, wielange muss Lily noch hier im Krankenflügel bleiben?" fragte Jessi.

„Ich glaube morgen kann sie den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen, ich würde sagen, sie hat sich erstaunlich schnell erholt." antwortete diese.

Jessi nickte und sie verabschiedete sich von Lily, ebenso die Marauder, dann verließen sie zusammen den Krankenflügel und gingen in die Große Halle zum Abendessen.

Als Jessi mit den Maraudern nach dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum saß fragte James sie: „Sag mal Jessi, wer ist eigentlich Petunia?"

„Lilys Schwester, wieso?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an.

„Lily erwähnte ihren Namen, als wir im St.- Mungos waren. erwiderte er und sah sie durchdringend an.

Jessi wich seinem Blick aus. „Sie ist nicht gerade eine Schwester, wie man sie sich wünschen würde." ups machte Jessi und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte James ernst.

„Nun… ähm…" stotterte sie und sah zu Boden.

„Jessi, was weißt du?" fragte er eindringlich.

„Süße, hat Lily dich schwören lassen, nichts zu sagen, was ihre Schwester betrifft?" fragte Remus sanft, der Jessis Unbehagen spürte.

„Nein." antwortete sie.

„Dann kannst du es uns doch erzählen." stellte Sirius fest.

Jessi nickte, sie war froh, es jemanden erzählen zu können, da es sie bedrückte, dass Lily so unter ihrer Schwester Lied. Und so begann sie, es den Maraudern (außer Peter hi, hi) zu erzählen.

„Lilys Schwester Petunia ist glaube ich 4 Jahre älter als Lily. Sie triezt Lily seit sie den ersten Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hat. Immer wenn sie allein oder ihre Eltern nicht zu Hause sind, beschimpft sie Lily als widerwärtige Missgeburt, als Monster, dass es nicht verdient hätte zu Leben. Seid das mit ihrem Cousin Kai passiert ist, wurde es noch schlimmer für Lily. Ihre Schwester gibt ihr die Schuld an seinem Tod. Auch wenn etwas passiert, was michts mit Lilys magischen Fähigkeiten zu tun hat, bekommt Lily die Schuld dafür." erzählte sie und sah traurig zu Boden.

„Wissen die Eltern davon? Ich meine, sie haben mir nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als wenn sie das zulassen würden, wie Lily von ihrer Schwester behandelt wird." sagte Remus.

„Nein, sie wissen nichts, Lily hat es ihnen nie erzählt, wenn Petunia gemein zu ihr war. Petunia hat einen großen Spaß daran, Lily mit ihren Schuldzuweisungen zu quälen. Aber sie hütet sich davor, es in Gegenwart ihrer Eltern zu tun. Sie beschuldigt und beschimpft Lily meist, wenn ihre Eltern nicht zu Hause sind. In Gegenwart ihrer Eltern bezeichnet sie Lily meist als Freak." sagte Jessi und Remus nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm, als er sah, wie nahe es Jessi ging.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch warum Shacklebolt sein Gesicht verzog, als Mr. Evans zu ihm sagte, er hätte drei Frauen im Haus." stellte James fest.

Jessi nickte. „Er weiß, wie sehr Lily zu Hause unter Petunia leiden muss. Als ihre Eltern nicht zu Hause waren und Petunia sie dermaßen beschimpft hat, hielt sie es zu Hause nicht mehr aus und ist über das Flohnetz zu Mr. Shacklebolt gereist." sagte sie. „Ihr könnt euch sicherlich nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, von seiner Schwester abgelehnt und als widerwärtiges Monster beschimpft zu werden. Ihr freut euch auf Hogwarts, um eure Ruhe vor so jemanden zu haben, doch kaum seit ihr hier, werdet ihr gemieden und für euer Aussehen verspottet." fügte Jessi etwas vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

James und Sirius sahen verlegen zu Boden, vor allem Sirius mochte Jessi nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Du hast nicht ganz Unrecht, doch ich kann es mir vorstellen." sagte Sirius.

„Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen." sagte James bedrückt. „Aber ich bedaure es."

„Aber sie wird doch nicht mehr verspottet. Ich meine, die anderen Mädchen schenken ihr Aufmerksamkeit und suchen doch jetzt eher den Kontakt zu ihr, anstatt sie zu meiden." stellte Sirius fest.

„Uhhhh Tatze, sogar dir müsste aufgefallen sein, dass die anderen Mädchen nur den Kontakt zu Evans suchen, damit sie mit ihr gesehen werden und so dadurch mehr Aufmerksamkeit von den Jungs kriegen. Evans hat sich, was sogar dir aufgefallen ist, seit den Ferien sehr zu ihrem Vorteil, was das Aussehen betrifft verändert." erklärte James ihm.

„Ouhhhm, warum nennst du Lily immer Evans? Das ist so abwertend Potter!" schrie Jessi ihn aufgebracht an und stand auf.

Remus legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm.

„Ich geh ins Bett, Gute Nacht!" sagte sie, gab Remus noch einen sanften Kuss und ging die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

„Wow, die war aber sauer auf dich Krone." stellte Sirius fest.

„Wenn du ehrlich bist James, hat sie Recht. Du nennst Lily selten bei ihrem Vornamen. Einige andere Mädchen haben das Previleg, von dir nur mit dem Vornamen abgesprochen zu werden." sagte Remus.

„Die haben auch eine andere Bedeutung bei James." sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Kann man sagen. Erhält Lily erst dieses Privileg wenn sie…" Remus wurde von James unterbrochen, da dieser aufgestanden war und gereizt sagte: „Ach lasst mich doch damit in Ruhe!" Dann ging er die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf.

Sirius und Remus sahen sich wissend an und grinsten.

Ende von Kapitel 15, das nächste kommt auch bald!!! küsschen Brchen 


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16 

Als James am nächsten Morgen mit den anderen in die Große Halle kam, sah er Lily am Gryffindore Tisch sitzen. Jessi, die noch eben neben Remus gegangen war, lief an ihm vorbei und direkt auf Lily zu. Sie nahm sie in den Arm und setzte sich neben sie. James, Sirius und Remus folgten ihr und setzten sich zu den beiden Mädchen. Remus neben Jessi und James, sowie Sirius ihnen gegenüber.

„Ich verhungere gleich." sagte Sirius, füllte sich Rührei mit Speck auf den Teller und griff nach einem Brötchen.

„Du hast doch einen Bandwurm!" stellte Jessi lachend fest.

„Wieso, was meinst du damit, er hätte einen Bandwurm?" fragte Lily und Jessi erzählte es ihr.

Beide fingen an zu lachen und Sirius warf Jessi einen bösen Blick zu.

„Och Sirius, sei nicht so, es ist doch nur Spaß." sagte Lily und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Er sah sie an und grinste. „Aber nur weil du es bist Sweatheart!" sagte er und lachte.

Plötzlich tippte jemand Lily auf die Schulter und sie drehte sich zu demjenigen um.

„Serafine!" rief sie, sprang auf und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Hi Lil, wie geht es dir?" sagte Serafine und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen." antwortete Lily und ließ sie wieder los.

Serafine nickte und setzte sich Jessi gegenüber zu Sirius.

James fiel auf, dass Sirius plötzlich sehr nervös wirkte, als sich Serafine neben ihn setzte und schmunzelte in sich hinein. Sie würde gut zu ihm passen. Sie hat lange bis zu den Schulterblättern reichende schwarze Haare und ihre braunen Augen haben das gleiche freche Funkeln, wie die von Sirius. Ihre Figur reicht bei weitem nicht an Lilys, aber sie ist schlank und gut durchtrainiert, kein Wunder, sie ist ja auch in unserer Hausmannschaft als Jägerin. dachte er.

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder zurück zu Lily und sah, dass ein Drittklässler neben ihr stand, der ihr einen Zettel gab und dann wieder ging.

Lily las den Zettel und zeigte ihn Jessi, diese nickte und sah sie entsetzt an.

„Viel Glück Lil." sagte sie und drückte ihr, nachdem Lily aufgestanden war, sanft die Hand.

Lily nickte und sagte: „Danke, wir sehn uns" und ging aus der Großen Halle in Richtung Treppen.

„Wo will sie denn hin?" fragte Sirius und sah Jessi verwundert an.

„Zu Dumbledore und einem Mr. Flagge von der Strafverfolgung." sagte sie und sah in erschrockene Gesichter.

„Shit!" entfuhr es Sirius und die anderen nickten.

Als Lily beim Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro ankam, sagte sie das Passwort und nachdem der sich geöffnet hatte, stieg sie die Wendeltreppe nach oben. Als sie vor der Tür stand, klopfte sie und auf ein herein, betrat sie das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore." grüßte sie freundlich.

„Guten Morgen Miss Evans, dies ist Mr. Flagge von der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung." stellte er Lily den Mann neben sich vor.

„Guten Morgen." grüßte sie ihn, doch er nickte nur.

„Miss Evans, bitte setzen sie sich." sagte Dumbledore und wies auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Miss Evans, haben sie den Angriff auf der Lichtung provoziert?" fragte er in einem scharfen Ton, der Lily zusammenzucken ließ.

„Nein!" sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Das glaube ich ihnen nicht!" sagte er scharf.

Lily sah zu Dumbledore und dieser sagte: „Stefanius, wie können sie das behaupten, sie kennen den Sachverhalt überhaupt nicht. Aber bevor sie die Befragung fortführen, möchte ich das noch einige Personen hierbei anwesend sind."

Mr. Flagge wollte protestieren, doch Dumbledore ließ das nicht zu und ging zum Kamin. Er warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und steckte seinen Kopf in die grünen Flammen. Er sprach mit jemanden und kurze Zeit später stand er wieder auf und trat vom Kamin weg.

„Mit wem haben sie eben gesprochen?" fragte Mr. Flagge und sah Dumbledore mit einem fiesen Blick an.

„Das werden sie gleich sehen, sie treffen gleich hier ein." sagte Dumbledore und ließ sich von seinem Blick nicht beeindrucken.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Dumbledore sagte: „Herein."

Professor McGonagall betrat das Büro. „Albus, ich muss sie sp…" unterbrach sie, als sie Mr. Flagge neben Dumbledore stehen sah.

„Minerva, erzählen sie es mir später. Können sie mir einen Gefallen tun und Mr. Potter zu mir ins Büro bringen?" fragte er sie.

Sie nickte und verließ Augenblicklich das Büro.

„Welcher Potter?" fragte Flagge.

„James Potter, der Schulsprecher, Ich bin der Meinung, sie müssten ihn kennen oder zumindest seinen Vater." sagte Dumbledore mit einem funkeln in den Augen.

Flagge sah ihn verdattert an. Dann sagte er: „Der Sohn von Bryan ist immer noch auf dieser Schule? Ich dachte er hätte sie schon beendet."

„Ja und Nein." sagte Dumbledore. „Ja, er ist der Sohn von Bryan Potter und Nein, er hat die Schule noch nicht beendet. Er beendet sie erst nächstes Jahr." fuhr er erklärend fort.

Plötzlich traten nacheinander zwei Männer aus dem Kamin, als Flagge sie sah, wurde er blass. Vor ihm standen sein Vorgesetzter Bryan Potter und der Auror Aron Shacklebolt.

„Guten Morgen Stefanius, Dumbledore hat mich davon unterrichtet, dass sie die Glaubwürdigkeit dieser jungen Dame anzweifeln." sagte er in einem scharfen Ton.

„Ähm… nun ja… ich…" begann er, wurde aber von Mr. Potter unterbrochen.

„Ich habe sie schon einmal gewarnt, ein zweites Mal tue ich es nicht, haben sie mich verstanden?" schrie er ihn an.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, atmete Flagge erleichtert auf, dass er seinem Vorgesetzten nun nicht antworten musste.

„Herein." sagte Dumbledore.

Bevor die Tür aufging sagte Mr. Potter zu Flagge: „Wir sprechen uns noch."

Als James herein kam, sah er seinen Vater und Shacklebolt neben Dumbledore stehen und atmete erleichtert auf.

„James? Warum ist er hier?" fragte Mr. Potter.

James sah zu Dumbledore und dieser erklärte: „Ich habe Minerva gebeten ihn zu mir zu bringen, da er Schulsprecher ist und die Angelegenheiten der Schüler in dieser Schule vertritt. Und da es vorgeschrieben ist, das ein Vormund und ein neutraler Zeuge bei einem Verhör bzw. einer Befragung anwesend sein muss und sie, Minerva und ich dafür nicht in Frage kommen, da wir nicht neutral sein können, hab ich ihn holen lassen."

„Aber was hat Shacklebolt hier zu suchen?" fragte Flagge.

„Aron ist Miss Evans Vormund, er vertritt ihre Rechte vor der Zaubererschaft. Da ihre Eltern im Moment nicht dazu in der Lage sind." erklärte Dumbledore und Shacklebolt nickte bestätigend.

„Nun gut, ich würde sagen wir fangen an, damit Miss Evans es hinter sich hat." sagte Dumbledore und Mr. Potter nickte.

Flagge holte tief Luft und wollte Lily eine Frage stellen, als ihn Mr. Potter unterbrach.

„Ich werde Miss Evans befragen, da ich nicht der Meinung bin, dass sie das nötige Gefühl für so etwas haben. Sie sind zwar gut, wenn es um Männer geht, doch bei Mädchen und Frauen haben ich da so meine Zweifel." sagte Mr. Potter in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Flagge nickte und Zorn blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Was Mr. Potter einfach ignorierte.

„Miss Evans, können sie uns bitte noch einmal erzählen, was auf der Lichtung geschehen ist?" fragte er sie freundlich.

„Bryan, ich würde sagen, dass Miss Evans uns von Anfang an, auch das was vor zwei Jahren passiert ist erzählen sollte. Soweit unsere Abteilung informiert worden ist, konnte sie damals nicht befragt werden." sagte Flagge ernst und in einem harten Ton.

Lily sah Dumbledore entsetzt an. „Alles?" fragte sie und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.

James sah seinen Vater an und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Dieser sagte: „Ja Miss Evans, ich weiß das es für sie ein schreckliches Erlebnis gewesen sein muss, aber uns fehlt ihre Aussage, die sie vor zwei Jahren Aufgrund ihres damaligen Zustandes nicht machen konnten."

Lily nickte und Tränen liefen ihrem Gesicht herunter. Sie erzählte ihnen, was vor zwei Jahren und auf der Lichtung am See passiert war.

James sah sie an und bemerkte, dass sie während sie alles erzählte, am ganzen Körper anfing zu zittern und ihre Hände sich in ihren Umhang krallten. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und sie wurde etwas ruhiger. Als sie zu Ende erzählt hatte, nahm er sie vorsichtig in den Arm und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Miss Evans, ich danke ihnen, dass sie uns dieses schreckliche Erlebnis noch einmal erzählt haben und ich versichere ihnen, dass wir sie in Zukunft nicht mehr in dieser Hinsicht belästigen werden." sagte Mr. Potter mit belegter Stimme.

James sah, dass sein Vater, über das was Lily erlebt hatte, zutiefst erschüttert war. Doch sein Beruf, ließ es nicht zu, dass er dies zeigen durfte.

„Ich würde sagen, dass Mr. Potter Lilian nach alle dem in den Krankenflügel bringt." sagte Shacklebolt ernst, als er Lily ansah.

Sie hob ihren Kopf von James Brust und sagte flehend: „Bitte nicht in den Krankenflügel, bitte!" und sah Dumbledore dabei flehend an.

„Ich würde sagen, Miss Evans war lange genug im Krankenflügel und die Einsamkeit der sie dort ausgesetzt war, außer wenn sie Besuch bekam, wird ihr sicherlich nicht gut tun. Mr. Potter, bringen sie miss Evans in den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher, dort hat sie die nötige Ruhe um sich zu Erholen. Ich werde Madame Pomfrey nachher vorbei schicken, nur zur Sicherheit, dass es ihnen besser geht." sagte Dumbledore.

James stand mit Lily auf und verließ das Büro.

„Stefanius, sie werden den Bericht verfassen, doch ehe er in die Aurorenzentrale geht, legen sie ihn mir auf meinen Schreibtisch." sagte Mr. Potter ernst.

Flagge nickte, ging auf den Kamin zu und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

„Aron, Bryan, was meint ihr, geben die beiden nicht ein schönes Paar ab?" fragte Dumbledore vergnügt und ein funkeln trat in seine Augen.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht Albus." sagte Shacklebolt und lachte, in das Mr. Potter und Dumbledore einfielen, nur Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

„Manchmal sind sie wie ein kleines Kind Albus!" stellte sie fest, worauf die drei noch mehr anfingen zu lachen.

Hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel. küsschen Brchen 


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17 

Nach dem James mit Lily das Büro von Dumbledore verlassen hatte, ging er direkt mit ihr zum Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher, auf dem Weg dorthin hatte er sie immer wieder etwas fester umfassen müssen, da sie durch das was sie eben noch einmal durchleben musste, immer noch am ganzen Körper zitterte und er befürchtete, dass sie in den Knien einknicken würde. Als sie die Tür des Aufenthaltsraumes erreichten, sagte er das Passwort und ging mit ihr hinein. Nach dem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, führte er sie zur Couch neben den Kamin. Er wollte sie gerade darauf sanft hinunterdrücken, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er ließ Lily langsam auf die Couch gleiten und wollte zur Tür gehen, doch Lily hielt sich zitternd an ihm fest.

„Lily, ich komme gleich wieder, es ist jemand an der Tür." sagte er leise und löste sich vorsichtig von ihr.

James ging zur Tür und fragte: „wer ist da?"

„Madame Pomfrey." kam die Antwort.

James öffnete die Tür und ließ sie hinein. Madame Pomfrey ging sofort auf die Couch zu und untersuchte Lily. Dann gab sie ihr eine Piole und Lily trank sie leer. Sie schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Ihhh, es ist scheußlich." rief sie und Madame Pomfrey und James mussten schmunzeln.

„Ich bin der Meinung, sie sollten zu mir in den Krankenflügel kommen, aber da sie es abgelehnt haben und Professor Dumbledore es befürwortet hat, muss ich mich dem fügen." sagte Madame Pomfrey, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie es nicht gutheißen würde.

„Ich war lange genug im Krankenflügel, ich möchte nicht noch einmal dorthin, zumal ich erst heute aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden bin." sagte Lily und versuchte nicht zu zittern, damit Madame Pomfrey es nicht mitbekam.

James hatte es bemerkt, sagte aber nichts, da er Lily verstehen konnte.

Madame Pomfrey hatte gerade die Türklinke in der Hand und wollte hinausgehen, als es abermals klopfte. Sie öffnete die Tür und Professor McGonagall stand vor ihr.

„Ah Poppy sie sind schon hier, wie geht es Miss Evans?" fragte McGonagall.

„Meiner Meinung nach gehört sie in den Krankenflügel, aber ich werde ja nicht gefragt." sagte sie eingeschnappt und verließ den Raum.

McGonagall sah ihr hinterher und schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann wandte sie sich James zu und sagte: „Da das Mittagessen schon beendet ist, lass ich ihnen und miss Evans etwas hierher bringen."

„Danke Professor." sagte James.

McGonagall ging zu Lily und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch. Sie sah sie durchdringend an und schüttelte abermals den Kopf, sagte aber nichts zu ihr. Sie wandte sie James zu und sagte: „Ich möchte sie bitten, die ganze Zeit bei Miss Evans zu bleiben, bis sie sich wohler fühlt. Falls etwas mit Miss Evans sein sollte, benachrichtigen sie sofort Madame Pomfrey. Außerdem habe ich sie bei den anderen Lehrern für den heutigen Tag entschuldigt. Ach und ihr Vater wird sich noch bei ihnen melden Mr. Potter, ebenso meldet sich Mr. Shacklebolt bei ihnen Miss Evans." sagte sie, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und sagte: „Miss Evans, ich möchte dass sie sich richtig ausruhen, bevor sie zu den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehen." Sie nickte beiden kurz zu und verließ den Raum.

Als McGonagall gegangen war, ging James zur Couch und setzte sich mit einem Abstand zu Lily.

Lily versuchte weiterhin das zittern zu unterdrücken, sie wollte nicht, dass James es bemerkte, da sie ihm gegenüber keine Schwäche zeigen wollte. Doch je mehr sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken, umso schlimmer wurde es.

James sah sie an und rutschte zu ihr hin. „Lily, es hat keinen Zweck es vor mir zu verbergen, ich hab vorhin, als Madame Pomfrey hier war, schon bemerkt dass du zitterst." sagte er und zog sie vorsichtig zu sich heran, da er damit rechnete, dass sie sich dagegen wehren würde.

„Ich… ich… ich wol… wol… wollte nicht wie… wie… wieder in den Kran… Krankenflügel, da… darum…" fing sie an, konnte aber nicht weiter sprechen, da sie so zitterte, das man sie nicht mehr verstanden hätte.

„Ich weiß und ich kann es auch verstehen." sagte er leise und nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm.

Als James sie in den Arm nahm, merkte er, wie sie sich verkrampfte, doch nicht lange. Er fühlte, dass sie sich langsam entspannte und als er zu ihr hinunter schaute, sah er, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Hoffentlich hört sie nicht, wie mein Herz rast, es ist ein schönes Gefühl, sie im Arm zu halten und ihren Duft einzuatmen. dachte er.

Er beschwor eine Decke und legte sie über sie beide, dann schloss auch er die Augen, um diesen Moment in sich aufzunehmen. Da er sich sicher war, das es die Ausnahme bleiben würde, wenn es ihr besser geht. Doch im Augenblick, wollte er diese Ausnahme genießen. Er hörte Lilys gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, die ihm sagten, dass sie eingeschlafen sein musste.

Als Jessi, Remus, Serafine und Sirius nach dem Frühstück in die Klasse für Verteidigung kamen, setzten sie sich gleich nach hinten in die letzte Reihe.

„Warum musste James mit McGonagall mitkommen?" fragte Jessi plötzlich.

„Wahrscheinlich hat es etwas mit seinem Amt als Schulsprecher zu tun." sagte Serafine.

„Was mich nur wundert, dass Bella, Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins noch immer in Hogwarts sind, ich meine, normalerweise hätte man sie schon längst von der Schule verweisen müssen." sagte Remus.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr darüber denkt, aber ich bin mir sicher, das es etwas mit dem Auftauchen von Flagge zu tun hat. James hat mir mal erzählt, dass sein Vater mal ihm gegenüber erwähnt hat, dass dieser Flagge so ziemlich fiese und miese Verhör- bzw. Befragungsmethoden haben soll." erzählte Sirius.

„Arme Lily, ich möchte gern wissen, wie es ihr jetzt bei Dumbledore im Büro geht, sie würde wahrscheinlich lieber hier, anstatt dort sein." sagte Jessi und die anderen stimmten ihr zu.

„Aber ich glaube, wenn dieser Flagge mit Lily zu hart umgehen würde, dass Dumbledore dem Einhalt gebieten wird." sagte Serafine überzeugt.

„Aber…" weiter kam Jessi nicht, da der Lehrer für Verteidigung Professor Quast gerade den Klassenraum betrat.

Nach dem sie die Doppelstunde Verteidigung , sowie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Geschichte der Zauberei hinter sich hatten gingen sie in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen und setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch.

„Müsste nicht wenigstens James langsam wieder auftauchen?" fragte Sirius unruhig.

„An für sich schon, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass McGonagall ihn so lange in Beschlag nimmt, dass er den Unterricht verpasst." sagte Remus.

Jessi und Serafine sahen zum Lehrertisch hoch und stellten fest, dass McGonagall fehlte, bzw. Professor Dumbledore noch immer fehlte, da er schon beim Frühstück nicht am Lehrertisch saß.

„McGonagall und Dumbledore sind nicht am Lehrertisch." sagte Jessi zu den Jungs.

Sirius und Remus zogen die Augenbraun hoch und schauten ebenfalls dorthin.

„Das ist ungewöhnlich, zumindest ist einer von beiden bei jedem Essen anwesend." stellte Remus fest.

„Kommt, lasst uns noch die zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde hinter uns bringen, danach können wir ja im Gemeinschaftsraum warten, bis sich James oder Lily blicken lassen." sagte Serafine.

Die anderen nickten, kurz darauf standen sie auf und gingen aus dem Schloss um zu den Gewächshäusern zu gehen.

Als Lily wach wurde, fand sie sich in James Armen wieder, ihr fiel ein, dass er sie beruhigen wollte und sie in seinen Armen wohl eingeschlafen sein musste. Sie sah zu ihm hoch, da er sie auch jetzt noch im sitzen, um mindestens eineinhalb Köpfe überragte und sah das seine Augen geschlossen waren. Er sieht süß aus wenn er schläft. Aber ich weiß genau, dass er heute nur hier ist und sich um mich kümmert, weil es seine Pflicht als Schulsprecher ist. dachte Sie. (A/N: Sie weiß ja nicht, dass das nicht stimmt, was sie da gerade denkt). Sie drückte sich, um ihn nicht zu wecken, vorsichtig von ihm weg und erschrak, als er die Augen aufschlug.

„Was ist? Oh Entschuldigung!" sagte er, als er merkte, dass sich Lily von ihm wegdrückte und löste seine Arme von ihr.

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen." sagte Lily leise und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er.

„Danke, soweit wieder ganz gut." antwortete sie. „Wie spät haben wir es eigentlich?"

James sah auf seine Uhr und sagte: „17:30 Uhr, in einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen."

Lily sah auf ihre Hände und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. Ihr war es sichtlich unangenehm, dass sie so lange in James Armen geschlafen hatte.

James musste schmunzeln, als er das sah. Riss sich aber zusammen, als sie ihn ansah, damit sie es nicht bemerkte.

„Wir haben ganz vergessen, unser Mittagessen zu essen." sagte Lily und zeigte auf den Tisch, wo lauter leckere Sachen standen.

„Dann können wir es ja als Abendbrot essen." sagte James schmunzelnd.

Lily nickte und beide fingen an zu essen.

„Wenn du dich besser fühlst, können wir ja hiernach in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." sagte James.

„Ja, die anderen haben sich bestimmt schon bewundert, wo wir bleiben." sagte Lily und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie rot wurde.

Als sie satt waren, verließen sie den Aufenthaltsraum und gingen zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach dem Lily der fetten Dame das Passwort genannt hatte, stiegen sie nacheinander hinein und sahen, dass keiner ihrer Freunde dort war.

„Sie werden beim Abendessen sein, am besten wir warten hier auf sie." sagte James und setzte sich in einen Sessel vorm Kamin.

Lily wollte in die Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes gehen, wo sie immer mit ihren Freundinnen saß, als James sie fragte: „Warum wartest du nicht mit mir hier beim Kamin?"

Lily sah ihn verwundert an, nickte aber und setzte sich, zur Enttäuschung von James, in den Sessel, der ihm gegenüber stand. Lily sah auf dem Tisch ein Buch liegen, nahm es und fing an zu lesen. James beobachtete sie dabei und lächelte verstohlen. Sie ist genauso ein Bücherwurm wie Remus. dachte er, schaute danach zum Kamin und dem Feuer zu, wie es knackend die Holzscheite verbrannte.

Wir sitzen hier und warten auf unsere Freunde, wie ein altes Ehepaar. ging es James durch den Kopf und er musste schmunzeln.

Das nächste Kapitel wird länger, versprochen!! Brchen 


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18 

Als Sirius, Remus, Serafine und Jessi nach dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, sahen sie Lily und James in der Sitzgruppe vorm Kamin sitzen. Sie gingen zu ihnen hinüber und setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Wo ward ihr denn solange?" fragte Sirius und schaute von James zu Lily und wieder zurück.

James sah Lily unauffällig an und bemerkte, dass sie verlegen wurde und so tat, als wäre das Buch unheimlich interessant, wobei sich ihre Augen jedoch nict, wie beim lesen bewegten.

„Wir waren bei Professor Dumbledore." antwortete James und sah Sirius mit einem Nicht- jetzt- später Blick an.

„Ach so, mich hat es nur gewundert, dass das so lange gedauert hat." sagte er und zwinkerte ihm zu, dass er verstanden hatte.

Lily räusperte sich und sagte: „Es hat so lange gedauert, weil Mr. Potter und Mr. Shacklebolt auch bei der Befragung dabei waren."

James sah sie an, doch sie schaute nicht von ihrem Buch hoch.

„Ich werde zu Bett gehen, Gute Nacht alle zusammen." sagte Lily, legte das Buch zur Seite und stand auf.

Als sie an James vorbei ging, flüsterte sie ihm zu: „Danke James!" und war auch schon die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinaufgeeilt.

James lächelte abwesend.

„Hey Krone, warum lächelst du auf einmal so?" fragte Sirius und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ach nichts, ich habe nur gerade an etwas gedacht." erwiderte James. Was ja auch stimmte, denn als Lily zu ihm „Danke James" flüsterte, dachte er daran, als er sie in seinen Armen hielt.

„Was wollten denn dein Vater und Shacklobolt bei Dumbledore?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Sie waren bei der Befragung dabei, vielmehr hat mein Vater, nachdem er Flagge so richtig die Leviten gelesen hatte, die Befragung von Lily selbst durchgeführt." antwortete James.

„Mann erzähl weiter, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen." sagte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Sirius, du bist neugierig wie ein kleines Kind!" sagte Remus grinsend.

„Bin ich nicht!" protestierte Sirius und schob seine Unterlippe nach vorn.

„Bist du doch, du schmollst genauso." erwiderte Remus und fing an zu lachen.

Die anderen fielen in das Lachen von Remus mit ein. Sirius ließ sich vom Lachen der anderen anstecken.

Jessi beruhigte sich als erste und stand vom Sessel auf. „Ich geh kurz nach Lily sehen." sagte sie und ging in Richtung Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Warte ich komm mit." sagte Serafine, stand vom Sessel auf und beide gingen die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf.

„Nun erzähl schon, was war wirklich los im Büro von Dumbledore." drängte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Nun drängle nicht so, ich hab vorhin nichts weiter erzählt, da Serafine, so nehme ich mal an, nichts von dem, was Lily vor zwei Jahren passiert ist weiß." sagte James und sah zu Remus.

„Stimmt, sie weiß nur, was auf der Lichtung passiert ist. Und ich bin der Meinung, sie sollte es auch nicht von uns erfahren." sagte Remus.

„Nun erzähl schon, bevor die Mädchen wieder runter kommen." sagte Sirius.

„Als McGonagall mich vom Frühstück weggeholt hatte, gingen wir direkt zu Dumbledores Büro." sagte James und erzählte den beiden, was sich in Dumbledores Büro ereignet hatte. „Danach hab ich Lily in den Aufenthaltsraum gebracht und Madame Pomfrey hat sie dort untersucht." Fügte er noch hinzu, ließ aber aus, dass Lily in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Er wollte dies für sich behalten, da es für ihn eine ganz persönliche Erinnerung war.

„Es war für Lily sicherlich schlimm, das alles noch einmal zu erzählen." sagte Remus.

„Ja, sie hat am ganzen Körper gezittert, sogar Shacklebolt und mein Vater waren entsetzt über das was Lily erzählt hat." sagte James.

„Wer war entsetzt?" kam es aus der Richtung der Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte.

„Flagge!" log Sirius und sah den Mädchen entgegen.

Sie setzten sich zu ihnen und Serafine sagte: „Das schadet ihm gar nichts. Aber warum war er entsetzt?"

„Na ja, entsetzt ist wohl der falsche Ausdruck. Ich würde sagen, er war eher wütend darüber, das nicht er die Befragung von Lily durchführen durfte, sondern mein Vater sie befragte." antwortete James.

„Ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen, was Lily durchgemacht hätte, wenn Flagge, anstatt deines Vaters, sie befragt hätte." sagte Serafine.

Die drei Jungs nickten und sahen sich unauffällig an. Nur Jessi fiel dieser Blick auf, da sie diesen schon des öfteren bei den Maraudern gesehen hatte.

Jessi rutschte näher zu Remus, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Als Jessi mit Serafine in den Mädchenschlafsaal kam, sah sie, dass Lily ihre Vorhänge vom Bett zugezogen hatte und ging auf das Bett zu.

„Lily?" fragte Jessi, da sie ein leises schluchzen hörte.

Jessi sah Serafine an und diese sagte: „Sprich du mit ihr, ich gehe solange ins Bad."

Jessi nickte und flüsterte: „Lily, was ist?"

Die Vorhänge an Lilys Bett bewegten sich und Lily zog sie ein Stück auf. Jessi setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und fragte: „Lil, was ist los, warum weinst du?"

„Oh Jessi, ich bin so dumm, ich…" schluchzte sie.

„Wovon redest du?" fragte Jessi verwundert.

Lily erzählte ihr, was sich in Dumbledores Büro zugetragen hatte.

„Und was hat das damit zu tun, dass du dumm bist?" fragte Jessi, die nicht richtig verstand, was Lily meinte.

„Das ist es nicht." sagte sie und erzählte Jessi nun, was nachdem James sie in den Aufenthaltsraum gebracht hatte, dort gewesen ist.

„Aber Lily, das ist doch süß von James, dass er sich so um dich gekümmert hat. Ich verstehe nur nicht, was das damit zu tun hat, dass du dich als dumm bezeichnest." sagte sie.

„Ich hab es zugelassen, dass er mich im Arm hält und das schlimme daran ist, dass ich mich in seinen Armen wohl gefühlt habe. Doch ich weiß genau, dass er sich nur um mich gekümmert hat, weil es seine Pflicht als Schulsprecher war und Dumbledore ihn darum gebeten hat." sagte Lily mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Lily, ich glaube nicht, dass James es nur getan hat, weil es seine Pflicht als Schulsprecher war." Sagte Jessi aufmunternd.

„Auch wenn es so wäre, ich glaube nicht, dass er sich mit einer abgibt, die nicht richtig im Kopf ist." erklärte Lily ihr.

„Wer behauptet das?" fragte Jessi und sah sie entsetzt an.

„Bellatrix sagte das heute morgen zu mir, als ich noch allein an unserem Tisch saß." antwortete Lily und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Diese fiese, hinterhältige Schlange." regte sich Jessi auf. „Lily, ich und die anderen wissen das es nicht so ist und was die schleimigen Slytherins sagen zählt nicht. Wir halten zu dir und das weißt du."

„Danke Jessi!" sagte Lily und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Damit du schlafen kannst, werde ich mit Serafine wieder hinunter gehen." sagte Jessi und lächelte sie an.

Lily nickte und kuschelte sich unter ihre Decke.

„Serafine, bist du da drin mal langsam fertig, ich will wieder nach unten gehen, damit Lily schlafen kann." rief Jessi ihr zu.

„Komme schon." sagte sie und kam aus dem Bad.

Beide Mädchen verließen das Zimmer und gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie fast unten waren, hörten sie, wie sich die Jungs unterhielten und Serafine fragte sie: „Wer war entsetzt?"

Die Jungs drehten sich zu ihnen und nachdem sie sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatten, erzählte Sirius ihr, dass Flagge nicht begeistert war, das James Vater Lily befragt hatte.

Jessi wusste, dass das nicht stimmte, da ihr Lily oben im Schlafsaal alles erzählt hatte. Sie sah den Blick, den sich die Marauder zuwarfen und das bestätigte ihr, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie rutschte näher zu Remus und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Sie redeten noch über dies und das, als Serafine aufstand und ihnen verkündete, dass sie schlafen gehen wolle. Sie sagte Gute Nacht und verschwand auf der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Und wie geht es Lily? Schläft sie?" fragte Remus Jessi.

„Jetzt schon, nehme ich an." sagte sie in einem Ton, der James nicht gefiel.

„Hat dir Lily erzählt, was bei Dumbledore gewesen ist?" fragte er und sah sie dabei an.

„Ja, aber nicht nur das, sie hat mir auch erzählt, was jemand heute Morgen, als sie noch allein an unserem Tisch gesessen hatte, zu ihr gesagt hat." sgte Jessi aufgebracht.

„Beruhige dich, wer hat was zu Lily gesagt?" fragte Sirius.

„Bella, deine liebreizende Cousine, hat zu Lily gesagt…" begann Jessi und erzählte ihnen, was sie über Lily behauptet hatte.

„Das schreit nach einer Bestrafung und ich weiß auch schon was für eine!" sagte Sirius und grinste hinterlistig.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Jessi.

„Das wirst du Morgenfrüh schon sehen, lass mich nur machen." sagte er geheimnisvoll.

„Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort." sagte sie grinsend.

„Dann werd ich mal ins Bett gehen, ich hab morgen noch so einiges vor." sagte er, stand grinsend auf und ging die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.

„Typisch Tatze." sagte James lachend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wird dann auch mal schlafen gehen, Gute Nacht ihr zwei." Und folgte Sirius.

Remus und Jessi kuschelten noch eine ganze Weile. Dann beschlossen sie auch schlafen zu gehen. Sie gaben sich noch einen langen, innigen Kuss, sagten sich Gute Nacht und gingen dann jeder in seinen Schlafsaal.

Hi, ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch, wenn ja, aber auch wenn nicht(Kritik) dann reviewt mir. küsschen Brchen 


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19 

Als James und Remus am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, stellten sie fest, dass Sirius nicht mehr in seinem Bett lag. Sie gingen nacheinander ins Bad und zogen sich an.

„Soll´n wir Peter wecken?" fragte James.

„Nee, es ist Wochenende, lassen wir ihn schlafen." antwortete Remus.

Sie gingen gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer und hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort trafen sie auf Jessi, Lily und Serafine.

„Guten Morgen ihr drei Schönen." begrüßte Remus sie.

„Guten Morgen." Sagten Lily und Serafine nacheinander.

Jessi stand auf und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Guten Morgen Rem." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und lächelte ihn an.

„Wollen wir? Ich bin mal gespannt, was sich Sirius diesmal ausgedacht hat." sagte James und sah in die Runde. Alle nickten und sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Große Halle.

Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, saß Sirius schon am Gryffindor Tisch und frühstückte. Sie gingen zu ihm und setzten sich mit an den Tisch.

„Sirius, was hast du dir für eine Bestrafung ausgedacht?" fragte Jessi flüsternd.

„Lass dich überraschen." sagte er grinsend, zwinkerte ihr zu und aß seelenruhig weiter.

„Manchmal kannst du einen wahnsinnig machen, weißt du das?" sagte sie lachend und füllte sich Essen auf den Teller.

„Seht euch das an, jetzt geben sie sich nicht nur mehr mit Schlammblütern ab, sondern auch noch mit Schwachsinnigen." sagte Bellatrix, die soeben an ihrem Tisch vorbei ging.

„Halt den Mund Bella." schrie Sirius seine Cousine an.

Die grinste nur und ging mit Erhobenenhauptes mit ihrer Clique an ihnen vorbei.

James sah zu Lily, die gegenüber von ihm saß und sah, dass sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er drehte sich um und sah Bella wütend hinterher.

„Jetzt wo sie alle am Tisch sitzen, kriegen die Slytherins einen Denkzettel." sagte Sirius und grinste hinterhältig.

Lily sah, dass er sich leicht drehte, seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang zog und diesen unauffällig auf den Slytherin Tisch richtete.

„Sirius nicht!" sagte sie, doch er lächelte sie nur an und murmelte etwas, dann sagte er: „Sieh hin Lily, dann deutete er zum Slytherin Tisch.

Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung, genauso wie die anderen und sah, dass sich die Umhänge der Slytherins veränderten. Sie sahen jetzt wie die Umhänge der gryffondor Mannschaft aus und anstatt schwarz, leuchteten sie in den Gryffindor Farben rot- gold. Auf dem Rücken jedes Slytherins, erschien ein Schriftzug, der da Hieß: „Ich liebe und verehre die Häuser von Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravanclaw." Und unter jedem Schriftzug, erschien der jeweilige Name, des Schülers als Unterschrift. (z.B. Malfoy, Black, Nott, usw.)

Lily sah Sirius ungläubig an, doch dieser deutete ihr, weiter zu zusehen.

Plötzlich erfüllte die Große Halle ein Gelächter und sie sah warum dies so war. Die Haare der Slytherins, hatten sich verändert. Hatte jeder eben noch seine eigene Haarfarbe, so hatte er sie jetzt nicht mehr. Die Haare der Slytherinschüler wechselten in schneller folge in mehreren Farbvarianten. Zuerst waren sie grün, dann rot, dann blau und immer so weiter. Plötzlich fingen sie auch noch an zu blinken, so dass Lily nicht anders konnte, als herzlich loszulachen, als sie das sah.

Als die Slytherins begriffen, was mit ihnen passierte, liefen sie panisch in Richtung Kerker und waren in kürzester Zeit darin verschwunden.

Sirius, Remus und James lagen vor Lachen unterm Tisch und die Mädchen konnten sich gerade noch soeben auf ihren Stühlen halten, hielten sich den Bauch und hatten Tränen in den Augen.

„Das ist die beste Bestrafung, die ich je gesehen habe." sagte Serafine, nachdem sie sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Und das beste ist, dass sie den Zauber nicht aufheben können." sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Doch ein Lehrer könnte es." warf Jessi ein.

„Nein kann er nicht. Der Zauber wirkt bis Mitternacht, dann erst hebt er sich von selbst auf." sagte Sirius und grinste noch breiter.

„Genial!" rief Serafine mit glänzenden Augen.

„Hoffentlich bekommst du deswegen keinen Ärger!" sagte Lily ernst.

„Glaub ich nicht. Der Zauber kann nicht zurückverfolgt werden. Dadurch kann man denjenigen, der ihn angewandt hat, nicht ausfindig machen und zu Rechenschaft ziehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen Little Sweatheart." sagte Sirius und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

Lily sah verlegen auf ihren Teller. Es war für sie ungewohnt, dass Sirius so nett zu ihr war. Doch wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, gefiel es ihr.

„Kommt, lasst uns nach draußen gehen, es ist ein so schöner Tag und die Slytherins werden uns heute nicht mehr behelligen." sagte Sirius und sah die anderen nacheinander an.

„Ich komme nicht mit, ich hab noch so viel aufzuholen, was ich in der letzten Woche versäumt habe. Das hol ich sonst nicht mehr auf, da nächste Woche auch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen sind." sagte Lily.

„Lily das kannst du auch morgen noch machen." sagte Jessi.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist recht viel und außerdem haben wir Schulsprecher heute Abend Rundgänge zu machen." sagte sie und stand auf.

„versprich mir aber, dass du zwischendurch eine Pause machst. Ich kenn dich Lil, du würdest ohne Unterbrechung lernen!" sagte Jessi ermahnend.

„In Ordnung mach ich, wir treffen uns dann beim Mittagessen." sagte Lily und verließ die Große Halle.

„Ich bleib auch hier, ich muss noch den Trainingsplan für die Mannschaft aufstellen." sagte James, stand auch auf und ging in Richtung Treppe die zum Gryffindor Turm führte.

„James hat sich in letzter Zeit irgendwie verändert." stellte Serafine fest.

Sie sahen ihm hinterher und nachdem sie aufgestanden waren, verließen sie die Große Halle und machten sich auf den Weg hinaus aus dem Schloss.

Ist mal wieder ein kurzes Kapitel, aber das nächste wird wieder länger, versprochen!!! Gruß Brchen 


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20 

Als Lily in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, schlug ihr ein lautes Stimmengewirr entgegen.

Bei dem Krach kann ich einfach nicht lernen. Ich werde in den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher gehen, da habe ich die nötige Ruhe dafür. dachte sie und lief die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Sie ging in ihren Schlafsaal, holte ihre Tasche und lief wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und direkt aus dem Portraitloch hinaus. Sie ging den langen Gang, der zum Aufenthaltsraum führte entlang, sagte als sie vor der Tür des Raumes stand das Passwort und ging hinein. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah sie sich im Raum um und sah einen gemütlich eingerichteten Raum, dessen Wände in dezenten Gryffindor Farben gestrichen waren. An der einen Wand stand ein Regal, das mit unzähligen Büchern bestückt war. Sie ging zum Kamin, wo eine gemütliche rote Couch mit gegenüberstehenden Sesseln stand, die Sitzgruppe war um einen ovalen eichenfarbenen Tisch gruppiert. Wow, das alles ist mir gestern gar nicht aufgefallen, als mich James hirher gebracht hatte. Na ja, ich war gestern auch ziemlich durcheinander, nach dem Ganzen in Dumbedores Büro, dass ich das alles gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen habe. dachte sie, setzte sich auf die Couch und holte Pergament, Feder und das Tintenfass aus ihrer Tasche und begann damit, den versäumten Unterrichtsstoff durchzugehen und die Hausaufgaben für die kommende Woche zu erledigen.

James stieg die Treppe zum Gryffindore Turm hoch und kam kurze Zeit später beim Portrait der fetten Dame an. Er sagte das Passwort und stieg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James sah sich um, ob er Lily irgendwo entdecken konnte und merkte plötzlich, dass ihn jemand am Ärmel seines Umhangs zog.

„Bist du der Schulsprecher James Potter?" fragte das kleine Mädchen.

„Ja, was kann ich für dich tun Kleine?" fragte James freundlich und ging in die Hocke, damit sie nicht zu ihm hochsehen musste.

„Ähm… eigentlich nichts." sagte sie.

James sah sie erstaunt an. „Und was möchtest du?" fragte er etwas verwundert.

„Ich soll Lily diesen Brief geben, aber…" sagte die Kleine und brach ab.

„Aber was?" fragte James.

„Aber Lily ist so schnell in ihren Schlafsaal, mit ihrer Tasche wieder herunter und aus dem Portraitloch gelaufen, dass ich ihr den Brief nicht geben konnte." sagte das kleine Mädchen und sah James enttäuscht an.

„Dann gib mir den Brief und ich gebe ihn Lily, wenn wir uns beim Mittagessen sehen. Sag mal, wie heißt du?" fragte James freundlich.

„Emily Johnson." antwortete sie und gab James den Brief.

„Danke Emily." sagte er und erhob sich wieder.

James ging die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch und holte Pergament, Feder, das Tintenfass und ging wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er setzte sich an einen Tisch und begann mit der Aufstellung des Trainingsplanes.

Lily legte die Feder zur Seite und seufzte erleichtert auf. „Geschafft!" sagte sie laut zu sich selbst. Sie packte die Pergamente, Feder und das Tintenfass ordentlich in ihre Tasche, dann lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen.

Vielleicht sollte ich zur Entspannung ein Bad nehmen. Mist! Wir haben vergessen McGonagall nach dem Passwort für das Schulsprecher Badezimmer zu fragen. dachte sie und öffnete schlagartig die Augen. Sie stand auf, nahm ihre Tasche und verließ den Aufenthaltsraum. „Ich werde James nach dem Passwort fragen." murmelte sie vor sich hin und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Plötzlich stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen und fiel mit samt ihrer Tasche zu Boden. Sämtliche Bücher und Pergamente fielen heraus. Das Tintenfass zerbrach und ergoss sich über die Bücher.

„Hast du dir wehgetan Lily?" hörte sie die Stimme von James fragen.

„Nein, Entschuldige, ich war ganz in Gedanken." antwortete sie, stand auf, ging in die Hocke und begann ihre Sachen in die Tasche zu packen.

James hatte sich neben sie in die Hocke gesetzt und gab ihr die Bücher, die er vorher mit seinem Zauberstab von der Tinte befreit hatte. Er stand aus der Hocke auf und reichte Lily die Hand, um ihr aus der Hocke hoch zu helfen.

„Danke!" sagte sie und merkte, dass James immer noch ihre Hand hielt Sie verspürte, durch diese Berührung ein kribbeln im Bauch, das sich anfühlte, als ob jemand den Kitzelfluch, direkt in ihren Magen gehext hätte. Sie sah James verlegen an und fragte: „Ähm… James, weißt du… weißt du zufällig das Passwort für das Badezimmer der Schulsprecher?"

„Ja, Einhornhaar!" sagte er und lächelte sie an.

Lily zog ihre Hand aus der seinen und sagte: „Danke James und wandte sich zum gehen, als James sie aufhielt.

„Lily warte, ich muss dir noch etwas geben." sagte er.

Lily drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn abwartend an. James holte den Brief, der an sie adressiert war, aus seiner Umhangtasche und reichte ihn ihr.

„Den hat mir vorhin ein kleines Mädchen aus der Ersten gegeben. Emily hieß sie glaube ich." sagte James.

„Emily? Und wie weiter?" fragte sie ihn.

„Emily Johnson!" sagte James.

„Emily Johnson, war das wirklich ihr Name?" fragte Lily aufgeregt.

„Ja wieso? Kennst du sie?" fragte James etwas verwundert.

„Und ob ich sie kenne." rief Lily und lief zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie ließ einen völlig verwirrten James zurück, der ihr langsam folgte.

Lily rief schon von weitem das Passwort und stieg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie schaute suchend um und entdeckte in einer Ecke Emily Johnson.

„Emily!" rief sie und ging in die Hocke, als das kleine Mädchen auf sie zulief. Lily schloss sie gerade in die Arme, als James durch das Portraitloch stieg.

„Lily, ich habe dich gesucht. Hat dir der andere Schulsprecher den Brief gegeben?" fragte Emily.

„Ja Emi, hat er. Wie schön dass du jetzt auch nach Hogwarts gekommen bist." sagte Lily lächelnd.

„Komm wir setzen uns dort hinten zum Kamin. Dann erzählst du mir, wie es deinen Eltern und den anderen geht, ja?" sagte Lily, erhob sich aus der hocke, ging mit ihr zum Kamin hinüber und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Couch. Lily hörte aufmerksam zu, was Emily ihr erzählte und stellte ihr ab und zu Fragen, die Emily ihr bereitwillig beantwortete. Nachdem Emily ihr alles erzählt hatte, fiel ihr erst auf, dass James in einem Sessel neben der Couch saß und sie und Emily anlächelte.

„Lia, ist das dein Freund?" fragte Emily und sah Lily fröhlich an.

James hob über den Namen Lia überrascht die Augenbraun, wartete aber gespannt, was Lily der Kleinen antworten würde.

„Nein Emi, das ist nicht mein Freund, wir sind die Schulsprecher und arbeiten zusammen." erklärte Lily ihr und merkte, als sie James ansah, wie sie leicht errötete.

„Oh Schade!" sagte sie und stand auf. „Ich geh wieder zu meinen Freunden Lily, aber wir sehen uns doch jetzt öfter oder?"

„Ja, wir sehen uns jetzt öfter Liebes, versprochen." sagte Lily und umarmte Emily herzlich.

Diese erwiderte die Umarmung, gab Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange und löste sich dann wieder von ihr. Dann ging sie wieder zu ihren Freundinnen.

Lily sah ihr lächelnd nach, lehnte sich zurück und sah in Gedanken den Flammen im Kamin zu.

„Lily? Lily!" sagte James und legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm.

Sie sah verwirrt zu ihm hoch. „Was?" fragte sie.

„Ähm… ich hatte dich gefragt, ob wir zum Mittagessen hinuntergehen wollen, aber du hast mir nicht geantwortet." Erklärte er ihr, als sie auf seine Hand, die auf ihren Unterarm lag sah.

„Oh ja, ja natürlich!" sagte sie immer noch etwas verwirrt und stand auf.

James tat es ihr gleich und verließ mit ihr gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sirius und Serafine saßen allein unter der alten Buche am See. Remus und Jessi hatten sich, nachdem sie aus dem Schloss kamen, entschlossen einen Spaziergeng um den See zu machen.

Sirius sah Serafine an. „Was meinst du, werden wir dieses Jahr den Haus- und Quidditch Pokal gewinnen?" Idiot, fällt dir nichts Besseres ein, als von dem Pokal und von Quidditch mit ihr zu reden? schimpfte er mit sich in Gedanken.

„Ich hoffe es, die Schlappe, die wir letztes Jahr einstecken mussten, können wir uns nicht noch einmal erlauben." antwortete Serafine.

„Ähm… Serafine…" begann Sirius unsicher.

„Ja?" fragte sie und musste innerlich über seine Unsicherheit lächeln. Sirius Black, der sonst so selbstbewusste, selbstsichere und schlagfertig mit Worten ist, sitzt hier neben mir und ist unsicher. Dass ich das mal erlebe, Wahnsinn. dachte sie und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen!" sprach er weiter.

„Und was?" fragte sie. Mensch Sirius, frag mich endlich! dachte sie.

Sirius nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ähm… ich wollte dich fragen, ob… ob du dir vorstellen könntest, wenn der Termin fürs erste Hogsmeade Wochenende feststeht, mit mir auf ein Date dort hinzugehen. Was ich meine ist…" stotterte er.

„Ja, warum nicht, ich meine, ich würde gern mit dir auf ein Date nach Hogsmeade gehen." sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Na ja, ich kann verstehen wenn du nicht… ähm, was hast du gerade gesagt?" fragte Sirius perplex.

„Ich habe ja gesagt." antwortete Serafine lachend.

Sirius zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Als Serafine ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte, erwiderte sie den Kuss.

Sirius löste langsam seine Lippen von den ihren und sah sie an.

„Serafine ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er, aber sie sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Sirius, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es ehrlich meinst." sagte sie und senkte den Blick.

„Serafine, ich meine es ehrlich, wirklich, ich hab so ein Gefühl vorher noch bei keinem anderen Mädchen gespürt, wenn ich sie geküsst habe. Als ich dich eben geküsst hab, explodierte ein ganzer Zauberscherzladen in meinem Bauch." Sagte er und Serafine fing bei seiner Beschreibung an zu lachen.

Typisch Sirius! dachte sie. „Ich hab nur Angst, dass es mir genauso geht, wie all den anderen Mädchen, denen du nach zwei Wochen den Laufpass gegeben hast." sagte sie.

„Bei dir ist das anders, ich liebe dich, das hab ich vor dir noch zu keinem Mädchen gesagte." versicherte er ihr und sah sie mit einem ehrlichen Blick an.

Sie sah ihn an und sagte: „Ich liebe dich schon seit dem 4. Jahr, doch ich hab nie die kleinste Chance für mich gesehen. Du hast immer andere Mädchen gehabt, da hab ich mir gesagt, nachdem ich gesehen hatte, wie du sie behandelt hast und sie im Bett hattest, dir passiert das nicht." sagte sie und sah ihn dabei direkt an.

„Das wird nicht passieren, dass verspreche ich dir." sagte er und zog sie wieder an sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sie lösten sich von einander und sahen, dass Remus und Jessi zurückkamen.

„Kommt ihr mit zum Mittagessen, oder seid ihr schon satt?" fragte Remus und lächelte verschmitzt.

Sie standen auf und gingen gemeinsam mit Jessi und Remus hoch zum Schloss.

So, das war Kapitel 20, das nächste kommt auch bald. küsschen Brchen 


	21. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21 

Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, setzten Lily und James sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Hi Lil, du siehst abgespannt aus." stellte Jessi besorgt fest.

„Ach es ist nichts, ich bin nur etwas geschafft, das ist alles." erwiderte sie ihr.

„Lily, ich brauch dich nur ansehen und weiß, dass du bestimmt beim lernen wieder Mal keine Pause gemacht hast." sagte Jessi ärgerlich.

Lily sah sie an und sagte: „Ich war so vertieft in die Aufgaben, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt habe, wie die Zeit vergangen ist."

„Ahhrrr, Lilian Elaine Evans, was soll ich nur mit dir machen, damit du begreifst, das man nicht nur die Nase in die Bücher steckt und das Leben nicht nur aus lernen besteht!" sagte Jessi und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts!" erwiderte Lily lächelnd.

„Lia, Lia!" rief jemand.

Lily drehte sich um und sah Emily, die auf sie zukam. Die anderen bis auf James, sahen Lily erstaunt an.

„Emily, was ist denn?" fragte Lily lächelnd.

„Nichts, eigentlich wollte ich dich nur meinen Freunden vorstellen. Sie glauben mir nicht, dass du meine Cousine bist." antwortete sie.

Lily lachte und fragte: „Wer will es dir nicht glauben?"  Und sah die beiden Mädchen an, die neben Emily standen.

„Mary und Floriane." antwortete sie.

„So, so und warum meint ihr dass das nicht stimmt, was Emily gesagt hat?" fragte sie die beiden Mädchen.

„Ähm… wir… wir haben gehört dass du Schulsprecherin bist und dass du in Little Whinging wohnst. Aber Emily ist doch aus Amerika hier nach England gekommen und da dachten wir…" sagte eines der Mädchen.

„Aha, ihr dachtet, nur weil Emily noch vor 3 Jahren in Amerika gewohnt hat und ich die Schulsprecherin bin, könnte ich nicht ihre Cousine sein, stimmt das so in etwa?" fragte Lily und sah die beiden gespielt ernst an.

Sie nickten und sahen verlegen zu Boden. Lily fing an zu lachen und zwinkerte Emily zu.

„Also Emily, ich glaube du solltest ihnen erzählen, wie lange du in Amerika warst und wie die Verwandtschaftlichen Zusammenhänge zwischen uns beiden sind. Ich glaube, dann werden sie es besser verstehen." riet Lily ihr.

„Ist gut Lia, das werde ich." sagte Emily und gab Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen an das andere Ende des Tisches setzte.

Lily wandte sich wieder zu ihren Freunden, sah in erstaunte Gesichter und fing an zu lachen, da sie zu komisch aussahen.

„Könntest… könntest du uns bitte auch aufklären?" fragte Serafine verdattert.

„Wegen was?" fragte Lily, wusste aber genau, was sie meinte.

„Na das mit Emily und wieso sie dich Lia ruft." antwortete Jessi für Serafine.

Lily sah die anderen an, doch die nickten zustimmend.

„Na gut, also: „Punkt 1: Emily ist meine Halbcousine und ist die Halbschwester von Kai. Meine Tante hatte damals, drei Jahre nach dem Tod meines Onkels, ein zweites Mal geheiratet. Punkt 2: Seid sie klein war nennt Emily mich Lia, da sie den Namen Lilian nicht aussprechen konnte. Meine Tante nannte mich immer Lilian, nie Lily." erklärte sie ihnen.

„Warum hast du mir nie etwas davon erzählt, dass du eine Halbcousine hast?" fragte Jessi etwas beleidigt.

„Weil ich es erst vor 2 ½ Jahren erfahren habe." sagte Lily.

„Wie erst vor 2 ½ Jahren?" fragte Serafine.

„Das erzähle ich euch ein anderes Mal, ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden." sagte Lily und bekam mit einem Mal einen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Jessi und die anderen fragten nicht weiter, denn sie ahnten, dass Lily sehr traurige Erinnerungen mit dieser Geschichte, was Emily betraf, verbannt.

Sie aßen zu Ende und Lily stand mit ihren Freundinnen auf und ging mit ihnen aus der Großen Halle hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

James sah ihnen hinterher. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, warum sie mit einem Mal so traurig aussah. Ob es mit der Erinnerung an ihren Cousin zu tun hatte? Aber er wollte sie nicht fragen, da er befürchtete, dass er ihre Gefühle verletzen könnte. Sie hat schon genug durchgemacht! dachte er.

„Hey Krone, wo bist du schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?" fragte Sirius.

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum, ich hab gerade daran gedacht, dass ich den Trainingsplan noch nicht fertig habe und ich nächste Woche das Training ansetzen wollte." flunkerte er.

Remus sah in an und nickte. Er wusste genau, dass das nicht stimmte, aber er sagte nichts.

„Dann lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." sagte Sirius und stand auf. Remus und James taten es ihm gleich und die drei gingen gemeinsam aus der Großen Halle in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, sah sich James um und ging auf die Sitzgruppe neben dem Kamin zu, wo Jessi und Serafine, es sich auf der couch gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte Remus und setzte sich neben Jessi.

„Sie wollte zum Badezimmer der Schulsprecher. Sie sagte etwas von Entspannung." Sagte Serafine und grinste.

„Was grinst du so?" fragte James.

„Nun ja, Entspannung ist ein großer Begriff!" sagte Serafine und lächelte hintergründig.

„Du und deine Hintergedanken." sagte Jessi. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie solle ein Bad nehmen, um sich zu entspannen. Sie sah beim Mittagessen so abgespannt aus." fügte sie noch hinzu.

Nach ungefähr drei Stunden, machte sich Jessi langsam Sorgen, sie sah immer wieder zum Portraitloch und hoffte, wenn es sich öffnete, dass Lily hereinkam.

Serafine die das bemerkt hatte, dass Jessi immer wieder zum Portraitloch sah, fragte: „Wo bleibt Lily eigentlich? Kein Mensch badet drei Stunden."

In dem Moment, als Serafine das sagte, kam Emily durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Jessi ging auf sie zu und fragte: „Emily hast du Lily irgendwo gesehen?"

„Ja vorhin. Sie lief den zweiten Stock entlang, aber in welche Richtung sie danach gelaufen ist, weiß ich nicht. Ich hab nach ihr gerufen, doch sie hat mich nicht gehört. Ich fand es nur etwas komisch, dass sie nur ihren Hausanzug anhatte." gab sie Jessi Auskunft.

Jessi ging zu ihren Freunden und erzählte ihnen, was sie gerade von Emily erfahren hatte.

„Wir sollten sie suchen!" sagte Remus.

„Gut, ihr Mädchen bleibt hier und wir suchen Lily." sagte James und stand auf.

„Wieso sollen wir hier bleiben? Lily ist schließlich unsere Freundin!" rief Jessi aufgebracht.

„Ganz einfach, ihr sollt hier bleiben, für den Fall, dass Lily hier im Gemeinschaftsraum auftaucht." erklärte Sirius ihnen, da er James Überlegungen erahnte.

Die Mädchen erklärten sich einverstanden und die Marauder verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie teilten sich und suchten das ganze Schloss nach ihr ab. Am Treffpunkt, den sie vorher ausgemacht hatte, trafen sie sich nach einer Stunde wieder.

„Im Raum der Wünsche und auf dem Astronomieturm ist sie nicht. Ich habe auch den ganzen dritten Stock abgesucht, aber da war sie auch niergends!" sagte Sirius.

„Ich hab den zweiten Stock abgesucht, aber da war sie nicht." sagte Remus.

„Ich war im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher und im ersten, aber da war sie auch nicht." sagte James.

„Wo könnte sie sein, ich war auch in der Großen Halle und sogar in den Kerkern, doch auch da war sie nicht." sagte Sirius.

„Ich werde noch einmal in den zweiten Stock gehen." sagte James.

„Aber da war ich doch schon, da war sie nicht!" sagte Remus entrüstet.

„Das schon, doch du kannst nicht in das Badezimmer der Schulsprecher, ich schon." beruhigte James ihn.

„Uhhh!" machte Sirius und sagte: „Du willst wohl einen besonderen Blick auf  Lily werfen!"

„Sirius, du bist und bleibst unmöglich. Wie kann man immer nur an das eine denken?" sagte James und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Och komm Krone, vor kurzem hast du noch genauso gedacht." sagte Sirius und spielte den Beleidigten.

„Wie du gesagt hast, vor kurzem." erwiderte James und machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer der Schulsprecher.

„Wir sind im Gemeinschaftsraum bei Jessi und Serafine." rief ihm Remus noch nach.

James hob die Hand, dass er ihn verstanden hatte und bog in einen anderen Gang ein.

„Serafine hat Recht, James hat sich wirklich verändert!" stellte Sirius fest.

Remus nickte. „Er wird langsam erwachsen, was du auch mal langsam werden solltest!" sagte er und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sirius folgte ihm und fragte: „Wie meinst du das denn jetzt wieder?"

Remus winkte ab und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Als beide am Portrait der fetten Dame ankamen, sagte Remus das Passwort und sie stiegen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Lily kam am Badezimmer der Schulsprecher an und sagte das Passwort. Sie ging hinein und als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah sie sich darin um.

Dieses Badezimmer ist ja riesig und wunderschön. dachte sie und ging langsam weiter in den Raum hinein. Sie sah einen riesigen Pool, der auf einer Seite des Beckenrandes, mir sechs goldenen Wasserhähnen bestückt war. Der ganze Raum war mit hellblauen und weißen Tüchern verhängt, die leicht durchsichtig wirkten und gut platziert standen etliche Kerzen, die das Bad in ein sanftes Licht tauchten. Lily sah sich weiter um und entdeckte zwei hellblaue Liegen, die zum verweilen einluden. Sie ging an den Beckenrand, wo die Wasserhähne angebracht waren und sah auf jedem Wasserhahn einen Schriftzug. Auf dem ersten stand Entspannung, auf dem zweiten Wohlbefinden, auf dem dritten Massage, auf dem vierten Belebend, auf dem fünften Berauschend und auf dem sechsten neutral. Lily musste lächeln als sie das laß. Sie entschied sich für den ersten und zweiten Hahn und drehte sie auf. Sie ging hinüber zu den Liegen, legte ihre Sachen, die sie vorher aus ihrem Schlafsaal geholt hatte, darauf und zog sich aus. Das Badetuch nahm sie mit zum Beckenrand. Sie wunderte sich, wie schnell dieser riesige Pool mit Wasser voll gelaufen war, dann drehte sie die Hähne wieder zu und stieg ins Wasser. Es war angenehm warm. Lily schwamm ein paar Runden, dann legte sie ihre Arme auf den Rand und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Poolwand. Das tut so gut, dieser Duft, der vom Wasser aufsteigt hat wirklich eine entspannende Wirkung, man fühlt sich gleich richtig wohl. dachte sie und schloss entspannt die Augen und ließ sich treiben. Ihr kam es so vor, als wenn sie eine Unendlichkeit im Wasser gewesen war und stieg schweren Herzens wieder aus dem Pool. Sie trocknete sich ab und zog ihre sauberen Sachen an. Sie sah, dass der Pool, sich selbst entleert hatte. „Praktisch!" sagte sie zu sich selbst. Ich werde noch etwas hier bleiben. dachte sie und legte sich auf eine der Liegen. Plötzlich fiel ihr der Brief wieder ein, den James ihr gegeben hatte. Den kann ich ja gleich hier lesen, im Gemeinschaftsraum oder im Schlafsaal hab ich ja sowieso keine Ruhe und hier kann mich keiner stören. dachte sie, öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen.

Lilian!

Du abartiger Freak, du bist Schuld daran, dass unsere Eltern und ich uns gestritten haben, nur weil ich dich nicht bei meiner Hochzeit dabei haben will.

Du widerwärtiges Monster bist der Grund, dass sie nun nicht zu meiner Hochzeit mit Vernon kommen.

Du widerliche Missgeburt bist schuld.

Du hast einen Keil zwischen unseren Eltern und mir getrieben.

Ich hasse dich Lilian Elaine Evans.

Ich will nie wieder etwas mit dir zu tun haben, geschweige denn dich je wieder sehen oder mit dir sprechen.

Du abnormale Kreatur bist Schuld an dem Tod von Kai, da du ja so etwas bist was du bist.

Und lass dir ja nicht einfallen zu meiner Hochzeit zu kommen oder mir etwas zu schenken.

Du bist für mich gestorben, ich habe keine Schwester.

Auf nimmer Wiedersehen

Petunia

Lily stiegen Tränen in die Augen, sie merkte nicht, dass ihr der Brief aus den Händen glitt. Sie hatte nur einen Gedanken. Raus, ich muss raus hier, ich bin Schuld, ich bin Schuld. ging ihr immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie aus dem Badezimmer auf einen der Gänge lief. Sie lief, ohne wahr zu nehmen wohin sie lief. Als sie wieder aus dieser Art Trance zu sich kam, stand sie am See unter der alten Buche. Sie lehnte sich an den Stamm und rutschte an ihm hinunter, winkelte ihre Beine an und legte ihre Stirn auf die Knie.

Als James beim Badezimmer der Schulsprecher ankam und die Tür geöffnet hatte, rief er Lilys Namen, doch sie antwortete nicht. Vielleicht hat sie mich nicht gehört. Oder ist auf einer Liege eingeschlafen. dachte er und ging langsam ins Badezimmer hinein und in die Richtung, wo die Liegen standen. Als er bei den beiden Liegen ankam, sah er Lilys Sachen und einen Zettel auf dem Boden. Er hob den Zettel auf und erkannte, dass es ein Brief war. Er las den Namen und wollte ihn ungelesen zu ihren Sachen legen, als er das Wort Freak lass. James lass nun doch den Brief und wurde wütend über das was in dem Brief stand. Ich werde ihr sagen, dass ich den Brief gefunden und gelesen habe. Doch wo ist sie? dachte er und sah dich im Badezimmer um. Er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. „Shit!" entfuhr es ihm, rannte aus dem Bad und in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, rannte er weiter die Treppe zu Jungenschlafsaal hinauf und in seinen Schlafsaal, dort ging er zu seinem Koffer und holte die Karte der Marauder heraus und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab drauf. „Ich schwöre dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." sagte er und auf der Karte erschienen Lilien, die Hogwarts und die Ländereien zeigten. James suchte die Karte mit den Augen ab und entdeckte Lilys Namen an der Stelle, wo auf der Karte die alte Buche eingezeichnet war. „Unheil angerichtet." Sagte er schnell und schmiss die Karte wieder in seinen Koffer. Dann rannte er aus dem Schlafsaal hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und direkt aus dem Portraitloch. Er rannte die Gänge entlang und aus dem Schloss direkt zum See. Kurz bevor er an der alten Buche ankam, verlangsamte er seine Schritte und ging langsam weiter in deren Richtung. Als er dort ankam, sah er Lily am Fuß des Baumes sitzen.

„Lily!"

**Dies ist etwas länger, das nächste kommt auch bald. Bis dahin, küsschen Brchen**


	22. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22 

Serafine, Sirius, Jessi und Remus saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten darauf, dass James oder Lily irgendwann auftauchen würden.

„Hoffentlich findet er sie!" sagte Serafine und sah die anderen an.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portraitloch und James lief durch den Gemeinschaftsraum direkt auf die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal zu und war, ehe einer von seinen Freunden ihm etwas zurufen konnte, auch schon nach oben verschwunden. Keine 5 Minuten später kam er wieder herunter und war auch gleich wieder durch das Portraitloch hinaus gerannt.

„Jam…" begann Sirius, doch ehe er nach ihm rufen konnte, war er auch schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden.

„Was war das jetzt?" fragte Jessi verwirrt.

Die anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern und sahen sie genauso verwirrt an.

„Hoffentlich hat sein Verhalten etwas damit zu tun, das er Lily gefunden hat." sagte Serafine.

„Er benimmt sich, seid wir in Hogwarts sind, irgendwie anders als letztes Jahr. Ich meine, wie Serafine schon beim Mittagessen sagte, er hat sich verändert." sagte Jessi und Serafine nickte zustimmend.

„Wird ja auch langsam Zeit, dass er erwachsen wird." sagte Remus und Sirius gab einen abfälligen Ton von sich.

„Kommt einer mit zum Abendessen?" fragte Serafine und blickte in die Runde.

Alle nickten, standen auf und verließen gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Lily!" sagte James erleichtert, als er vor ihr stand.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

„James geh weg, lass mich bitte allein! Bitte!" schluchzte sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

„Nein, ich…" begann er, doch Lily stand in dem Moment auf.

„Du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu kümmern, nur weil es deine Pflicht als Schulsprecher ist." schrie Lily, drehte sich weg und lief auf den Weg zu, der zur Lichtung führte.

James sah ihr für einen kurzen Moment lang hinterher. Sie denkt, dass ich mich nur um sie kümmere, weil es meine Pflicht als Schulsprecher ist? Oh Lily, wie kann ich dir beweisen, dass das nicht so ist wie du denkst. dachte er und rannte ihr hinterher.

Lily hatte fast den Durchgang zur Lichtung erreicht, als James sie einholte und am Arm festhielt. Er zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest umschlungen, damit sie sich nicht wieder befreien konnte.

„Lass mich los!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!" erwiderte er.

Lily trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust und versuchte sich wegzudrücken. Doch James ließ sie nicht los. Lily versuchte immer wieder, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht. James hielt sie immer noch fest, war aber darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu fest an sich zu drücken, da er ihr nicht wehtun wollte. Lily spürte, dass ihre Kräfte langsam nachließen und gab ihre Gegenwehr auf.

„James, bitte lass mich los." flüsterte sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Nein Lily, ich lass dich nicht los." sagte er ruhig.

„Bitte… la…" begann sie, doch ihre Stimme versagte, da sie ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte, obwohl sie sich bemüht hatte, sie zurück zu halten.

James zog sie dichter an sich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Lily, ich muss dir etwas sagen! Ich kümmere mich nicht um dich, weil es meine Pflicht als Schulsprecher ist, sondern weil ..." begann James.

Lily hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an. „Weil du was?" flüsterte sie.

„Weil ich… weil ich dich liebe!" beendete er den Satz, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und seine Lippen berührten sanft die ihren. Sie erwiderte zaghaft den Kuss und fühlte wieder dieses warme, kribbelnde Gefühl in sich hochsteigen. James löste langsam seine von ihren Lippen und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Lily, lass uns zum Schloss hochgehen, du bist eiskalt." sagte er, zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern.

Als Lily nickte, legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie hoch zum Schloss. Als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen, wollte James mit ihr in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, doch Lily blieb stehen.

„Ich möchte jetzt noch nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Fragen der anderen beantworten müssen." Erklärte sie ihm, als sie sein verwundertes Gesicht sah.

James nickte, wandte sich nach rechts und führte sie in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum. An der Tür sagte er das Passwort und tragt gemeinsam mit Lily ein. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging er mit ihr zur Couch, die neben dem Kamin stand und drückte sie sanft darauf hinunter, beschwor eine Decke und wickelte sie darin ein. Lily zog einen Arm darunter hervor und hielt ihn fest, da er Anstalten machte, zum Sessel der gegenüber der Couch stand zu gehen.

„Bleib… bleib bitte… bitte hier." sagte sie mit klappernden Zähnen. Sie merkte erst jetzt, wie sie fror und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

James nickte, setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie wärmend in den Arm.

„Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen, im Hausanzug nach draußen in diese Kälte zu gehen?" fragte er.

„Ich… ich weiß… ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, wie ich an den See gekommen bin. Mein Gott, vielleicht hat Bella ja Recht, wenn sie behauptet, dass ich nicht richtig im Kopf bin!" sagte Lily mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Lily hör auf damit, was Bella behauptet darfst du nicht ernst nehmen, sie will andere mit solchen Behauptungen nur verletzen. Wenn du das wärst, was ich nicht glaube, würdest du nicht Jahresbeste in Hogwarts sein." schimpfte er spielerisch, drückte sie an sich und strich ihr übers Haar. Was für wundervolles weiches Haar sie hat. Oh Lily, wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe! dachte er und schloss die Augen.

„James!" flüsterte sie.

„Hmmm!" machte er.

„Wieso liebst du mich? Ich meine, es gibt hier viele Mädchen in Hogwarts, die hübscher aussehen und mehr zu bieten haben als ich. Auch wäüren sie zu mehr bereit, wenn du sie nur anlächelst, als ich dir im Moment geben könnte. Was ich meine ist, ich wäre noch nicht bereit, dir das zu geben, was du von den anderen Mädchen bereitwillig bekommen könntest. Sie wären sehr gern bereit dir…" weiter kam sie nicht. James hob ihren Kopf an, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„lily, ich will nichts von anderen Mädchen, nur weil du nicht bereit dazu bist. Ich liebe Dich! Ich fühle schon seit dem 5. Jahr eine tiefe Zuneigung für dich und im 6. wurde es mehr als nur Zuneigung. Dass es Liebe und nicht nur Zuneigung ist, wurde mir klar, als ich dich verletzt auf der Lichtung sah. Ich wäre am liebsten zu dir gerannt, doch Remus ließ es nicht zu. Ich wusste da noch nicht, was du alles durchgemacht hast, doch jetzt wo ich es weiß, möchte ich jedem das gleiche antun, was er dir angetan hat. Lily, als ich dich im Krankenflügel im Bett liegen sah, hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde mir jemand ein Messer ins Herz stoßen. Ich liebe dich seid dem 5. Jahr, dass ist mir seit dem bewusst geworden und ich würde nichts von dir verlangen, wenn du es nicht willst oder bereit dazu bist. Lily, ich liebe dich mit meinem ganzen Herzen und lasse dich nie wieder gehen." sagte er und sah sie zärtlich dabei an.

Li8ly hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand so für sie empfinden würde.

„Lily, warum weinst du? Hab ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt?" fragte James besorgt.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, du hast nichts Falsches gesagt! Nur hätte ich nie gedacht, dass jemand so tiefe Gefühle für mich empfinden würde!" erklärte sie ihm und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

James nahm sie fester in den Arm und flüsterte: „Oh Lil, wie sehr hat man dir und deinen Gefühlen wehgetan!"

James strich ihr in Gedanken über den Rücken. Ich werde dich beschützen, dass niemand dir mehr so wehtun kann. Ich werde dir auch all meine Zuneigung und Liebe geben und werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst. Was musste deine Seele schon alles ertragen? Erst der Tod deines Cousin, den du mit ansehen musstest, das was dir die Slytherins angetan haben und die Gryffindors, die dich gemieden haben, weil du anders warst, als sie sich vorgestellten, auch ich war nicht ganz unschuldig und jetzt noch der Brief von deiner Schwester. Wie kann man nur so grausam zu seiner eigenen Schwester sein, nur weil sie eine Hexe ist? Ich werde alles dafür tun, damit du das alles überwindest und vielleicht auch irgendwann vergessen kannst. dachte James und hielt sie fest. Er schaute zu ihr hinunter und sah, dass sie ihn ansah.

„James, woran hast du gerade gedacht?" fragte sie sanft.

„Daran das ich dich liebe, dich nie wieder loslassen möchte und es nicht zulassen werde, dass dir noch einmal jemand wehtut." antwortete er.

„Das find ich süß von dir!" flüsterte sie verlegen.

James beute sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, als er sich von ihr löste, sah er ihr zärtlich in die Augen.

„Lily, du bist für mich das schönste Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts." sagte er und drückte sie zärtlich an sich.

Lily schmiegte sich an ihn und fühlte sich bei ihm unendlich geborgen. Sie spürte wieder dieses warme, kribbelnde Gefühl in sich hochsteigen und wusste, tief in sich, dass sie ihn von ganzem Herzen liebte.****

_Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu schnulzig geworden. küsschen Brchen_


	23. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23 

Als Jessi, Remus, Sirius und Serafine in der Großen Halle ankamen, gingen sie zum Gryffindor Tisch und setzten sich an das äußere Ende.

„Wo Lily wohl ist? Es muss doch einen Grund geben, warum sie, so wie Emily gesagte hat, sozusagen Kopflos weggerannt ist." sagte Jessi.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, James wird sie schon finden." sagte Sirius und füllte sich Essen auf seinen Teller.

„Hoffentlich!" sagte Jessi seufzend und fing an zu essen.

„Er hat sie gefunden, seht mal, wer da durch den Eingang zur Großen Halle kommt." Sagte Remus und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zum Eingang der Großen Halle.

„Lily!" rief Jessi, sprang auf und lief auf ihre Freundin zu. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, wo warst du? Und warum…"

„Jessi, bitte nicht alles auf einmal." unterbrach Lily sie.

„Du musst mir nachher alles erzählen und wehe nicht." sagte sie in einem gespielt drohendem Ton.

„Ja, aber erst nach dem Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum." erwiderte Lily und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

James setzte sich ihr gegenüber und zwinkerte ihr zu. Lily lächelte ihn an, was von Sirius, der ihr schräg gegenüber saß, nicht unbemerkt blieb.

Er grinste sie an und fragte: „Hey Sweetheart, wo bist du gewesen?"

„Sie erzählt es uns nachher oben im Gemeinschaftsraum." antwortete Jessi für sie.

Sirius nickte, beobachtete aber weiterhin Lily und James. Da ist was im Busche zwischen den beiden, sie lächelte ihn vorhin so an, aber anders als sonst. dachte er. Sirius hatte einen Verdacht, sagte aber nichts, da er abwarten wollte, ob sich dieser nachher, wenn sie von Lily alles erfahren sollten, bestätigen würde.

Als sie fertig mit Essen waren, standen alle fast gleichzeitig auf und verließen die Große Halle in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Lily löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung von James und fragte: „Sollten wir nicht langsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen?"

„Ungern, es ist gerade so schön mit dir in meinen Armen. Aber du hast Recht, so wie ich Jessi einschätze, wird sie vor lauter Sorge um dich, schon fast wahnsinnig sein." sagte James und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Lily sah ihn gespielt böse an. „Ich muss außerdem noch meine Sachen aus dem Badezimmer der Schulsprecher holen und mich umziehen, ich kann wohl schlecht in meinem Hausanzug in die Große Halle gehen." erklärte sie.

„Warum nicht, auf den Blick der anderen wäre ich wirklich gespannt." sagte James lachend.

„James Herold Potter, du bist un…" begann sie, doch James verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss.

„Ich weiß." Sagte er lachend.

„James, lass uns gehen." sagte sie und stand auf.

James nickte, erhob sich ebenfalls und gemeinsam verließen sie den Aufenthaltsraum.

Sie holten Lilys Sachen aus dem Badezimmer der Schulsprecher und gingen von dort zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum stiegen, war dieser fast leer.

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." sagte Lily und lief die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

Keine zehn Minuten später, kam sie in Jeans, einem dicken Norwegerpullover und ihrem Umhang wieder hinunter und ging auf James zu.

„So wir können gehen." sagte sie.

„Lily, du siehst wie immer wunderschön aus." stellte er fest.

Lily schnekte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen in Richtung Große Halle.

Als sie dort ankamen, sahen sie, dass ihre Freunde am äußersten Ende des Gryffindore Tisches saßen und dass Jessi aufsprang und Lilys Namen rief. Als sie bei ihnen ankam, bombardierte sie Lily mit Fragen.

„Wo warst du? Warum bist du weggelaufen?"

„Jessi, bitte nicht alles auf einmal." sagte Lily.

„Du musst mir alles erzählen und Wehe nicht." drohte Jessi.

„Erst nach dem Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum." erwiderte Lily ihr und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. James setzte sich ihr gegenüber und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie lächelte ihn an und füllte sich etwas Essen auf ihren Teller.

„Hey Sweetheart, wo bist du gewesen?" fragte Sirius sie.

Lily holte tief Luft, um ihm zu antworten, doch Jessi antwortete für sie: „Sie erzählt es uns nachher oben im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Als sie zu Ende gegessen hatten, standen sie auf und verließen gemeinsam die Große Halle in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie dort ankamen, stiegen sie nacheinander in den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen zur Sitzgruppe vorm Kamin. Lily und James setzten sich mit Jessi und remus auf die Couch und Serafine und Sirius in die daneben stehenden Sessel.

Jessi holte tief Luft und fragte: „So Lily, wo warst du?"

Lily seufzte und begann zu erzählen, was passierte, nachdem sie das Bad beendet und den Brief gelesen hatte, ohne jedoch zu erwähnen, von wem der Brief war. „Dann stand ich auf einmal am See." fügte sie ihrer Erzählung hinzu.

„Was denn für ein Brief?" fragte Jessi und sah James sauer an.

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände und sagte: „Den Brief gab mir Emily, sie sollte ihn Lliy geben, doch als sie sie nicht antraf, sprach sie mich an und gab ihn mir. Ich habe den Brief lediglich dem Empfänger ausgehändigt."

„Von wem war der Brief?" fragte Jessi, nur etwas ruhiger.

„Von Petunia." antwortete Lily und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

„Uhhh dieses Miststück!" regte sich Jessi auf, als sie die Tränen sah, da sie ahnte, das in dem Brief nichts Gutes gestanden haben konnte. „Lily was stand in dem Brief? Darf ich ihn lesen?" fügte sie fragend hinzu und sah sie flehend an.

Lily nickte, wischte sich die Tränen weg, stand auf und ging hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Nach zwei Minuten kam sie wieder hinunter, setzte sich wieder neben James und reichte ihr den Brief.

Als Jessi den Brief las, veränderte sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe, von rosa, zu rot, dann zu dunkelrot und man konnte richtig zusehen, wie Zorn in ihr aufstieg.

„Das ist… sie ist…" begann sie und stieß scharf die Luft aus.

„Alle Mann in Deckung, wenn Jessi so eine Reaktion zeigt, sucht man am besten das Weite." rief Serafine und machte sich bereit zum flüchten.

„Jessi beruhige dich, dadurch dass du dich aufregst, wird sie sich auch nicht ändern." sagte Lily, um sie zu beruhigen und legte eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm.

„Lily, sie ist so fies, so gemein, so grausam, obwohl du ihr nie etwas getan hast, eher das Gegenteil." sagte Jessi, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Ich weiß, aber sie wird sich mir gegenüber nie ändern." sagte Lily traurig.

„Lily, du hast uns aber noch nicht alles erzählt." stellte Serafine fest.

Lily errötete und begann zusammen mit James, ihnen zu erzählen, was weiterhin passierte, nachdem James sie am See, bei der alten Buche fand.

„Ihr seid ein Paar?" fragte Jessi, sprang auf und hüpfte vor Freude auf der Stelle.

Alle fingen bei diesem Bild, was sich ihnen bot, an zu lachen. Als Jessi sich wieder beruhigt hatte, gratulierten sie und die anderen den beiden, woraufhin Lily immer mehr errötete.

Jessi beugte sich zu Lily hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ihr habt bestimmt einiges für euch behalten, da wette ich mit dir!"

Lily sah sie an und zwinkerte ihr zu, doch hatte sie nicht vor, es ihrer Freundin zu erzählen, denn sie wollte die schönsten Momente für sich behalten. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie und James in 5 Minuten mit den Rundgängen im 3. Stock beginnen mussten und stand auf.

„James, wir müssen in 5 Minuten oben im 3. Stock sein." sagte sie zu ihm.

Er sah sie erstaunt an und fragte: „Warum das?"

„Wir haben heute Rundgänge im 3. Stock." erwiderte sie und ging auf das Portraitloch zu.

„Shit!" entfuhr es James, stand auf und folgte Lily durch das Portraitloch.

„Jessi, was stand in dem Brief, den Lily dir gezeigt hat, von dieser, wie heißt sie noch?" fragte Sirius.

„Sie heißt Petunia und ist Lilys ältere Schwester." antwortete Jessi, dann erzählte sie den anderen, was in dem Brief stand, den Lily von Petunia bekommen hatte.

Sirius ließ scharf die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen entweichen, als Jessi ihre Erzählung beendet hatte. „Man sollte dieser Person einen Furunkelfluch auf den Hals hetzen, wie kann sie Lily für den Tod ihres Cousins verantwortlich machen, weiß sie eigentlich, was Lily durchgemacht hat, als sie dabei zusehen musste, was mit ihm geschah?" stieß er wütend hervor.

„Sie hasst Lily, ihr ist es egal, wie Lily leiden musste, solange sie ihr die Schuld für alles geben kann, was passiert, auch wenn es nichts mit Magie zu tun hat. Lily hat mir all die Jahre erzählt, wie Petunia sie zu Hause behandelt hat, wenn ihre Eltern nicht zu Hause waren." erzählte Jessi ihnen.

„Aber warum hasst ihre Schwester sie so?" fragte Serafine.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Lily erzählte mir, das alles damit anfing, als sie damals ihren ersten Brief von Hogwarts bekam." sagte Jessi.

„Wahrscheinlich ist sie eifersüchtig auf Lily!" stellte Remus fest.

„Aber warum?" fragte Serafine.

„Remus hat Recht, ich kann mir das nur so erklären, dass sie eifersüchtig auf Lily ist, weil sie eine Hexe ist und magische Fähigkeiten hat und sie selber nicht." sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Du hast whrscheinlich Recht Sirius und es wurde für Lily noch schlimmer, seid sie mit diesem Muggel verlobt ist." sagte Jessi.

„Noch schlimmer?" fragte Serafine entsetzt.

„Ja, Petunia hat ihrem Verlobten erzählt, dass Lily eine Hexe ist, da sie der Auffassung war, sie müsste ihm, bevor sie heiraten, die Wahrheit über ihre Schwester erzählen. Lily erzählte mal, dass er sogar noch schlimmer sein soll, als ihre Schwester." sagte Jessi.

„Arme Lily!" entfuhr es Serafine leise.

„Da sagst du was, wenn ich mir vorstelle, meine Schwester würde mich so behandeln, nur weil sie keine magischen Fähigkeiten hat, schüttelt es mich regelrecht. Aber Gott sei Dank, verstehe ich mich super mit meiner Schwester." sagte Jessi.

„Kommt, lasst uns Schlafen gehen. Bis die beiden kommen, ist es weit nach Mitternacht." sagte Remus.

Die anderen nickten, sie standen auf, sagten sich Gute Nacht und stiegen, nachdem Sirius seiner Serafine und Remus seiner Jessi einen Kuss gegeben hatte, jeder in seinen Schlafsaal hinauf.

Nachdem Lily und James ihren Rundgang beendet hatten, gingen sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal blieben sie stehen und James nahm Lily in den Arm.

„Gute Nacht meine Süße!" flüsterte er ihr süß ins Ohr.

„Gute Nacht mein Prinz!" flüsterte sie zurück und lächelte ihn an.

Sie gaben sich noch einen Kuss und Lily, sowie James gingen in ihren Schlafsaal.

Die nächsten Wochen hatten die beiden sehr wenig Zeit für einander, da James mit dem Quidditchtraining und den Pflichten als Schulsprecher sehr eingespannt war, ebenso wie Lily, die den Erstklässlern, außer ihren Pflichten als Schulsprecherin, Nachhilfe gab. Sie sahen sich nur noch bei den Meetings der Vertrauensschüler oder bei den Rundgängen, die sie regelmäßig machen mussten. Sie hatten das Hogsmeade Wochenende, traditionell auf den 31. Oktober festgelegt. Da James mit seiner Mannschaft dreimal die Woche trainierte, übernahm Lily einen Teil seiner Pflichten, damit er sich ganz auf das Training konzentrieren konnte. Die wenige Zeit, die sie gemeinsam hatten, genossen beide und dennoch stellte James fest, dass sich Lily ihm gegenüber anders verhielt als sonst. Sie zog sich immer mehr von ihm zurück und er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, auch sah sie ihn, bei jedem Treffen, bei dem sie mal allein waren, mit einem ausweichenden Blick an.

Nach einem Meeting mit den Vertrauensschülern, hielt James sie am Arm zurück, da sie den Aufenthaltsraum nach den Vertrauensschülern verlassen wollte.

„Lily, was ist in letzter Zeit mit dir los?" fragte er besorgt.

„Es ist nichts, ich habe nur in letzter Zeit so viel zu tun." wich sie ihm aus.

„Das meine ich nicht. Lily, du weichst mir in letzter Zeit immer aus oder gehst mir aus dem Weg." sagte er unnachgiebig.

„Lass bitte meinen Arm los und lass mich gehen." sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Nein, ich will von dir wissen, was mit dir los ist!" sagte er leicht verärgert.

„Schön, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Ich gehe dir nicht aus dem Weg, das bildest du dir nur ein, aber du vergisst anscheinend, dass wir als Schulsprecher Pflichten haben und ich dir, damit du mit deiner Mannschaft trainieren kannst, einiges abnehme. Dafür wirfst du mir vor, dass ich zu wenig Zeit für dich hätte und dir aus dem Weg gehen würde. Ist das jetzt der dank dafür? Ich stelle gerade fest, dass du egoistisch bist James!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Ach jetzt ist es also meine Schuld oder was? Gut wenn du es so willst, werde ich dir, bist du dich wieder beruhigt hast, einige Zeit aus dem Weg gehen und wenn du wieder vernünftig bist, können wir uns vielleicht in Ruhe darüber unterhalten." schrie er zurück. „Außerdem hast du mir, in der Zeit seid wir zusammen sind, nicht einmal gesagt, dass du mich liebst!" fügte er wütend hinzu.

Lily sah ihn kurz erschrocken an, wollte etwas sagen, doch sie drehte sich nur um und lief mit Tränen in den Augen aus dem Aufenthaltsraum. Sie lief in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, durch das Portraitloch und hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie sich weinend auf ihr Bett schmiss.

So hier ist das 23. Kapitel, werde versuchen das 24. noch heute reinzustellen, ansonsten morgen. küsschen Brchen 


	24. Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24 

James sah ihr überrascht hinterher. Was ist nur in letzter Zeit mit ihr los? Okay, sie nimmt mir einige Pflichten ab, doch muss sie mich gleich anschreien wenn ich wissen will was mit ihr los ist? Wenn sie es so haben will, ziehe ich mich eben für eine gewisse Zeit von ihr zurück, solange bis sie wieder vernünftig geworden ist und mir sagt was los ist. dachte er stur. Er verließ den Aufenthaltsraum und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, dort setzte er sich zu Sirius, Remus und Serafine, die in den Sesseln und der Couch beim Kamin saßen.

„Wo ist denn Jessi?" fragte er, als ihm auffiel, dass sie fehlte.

„Oben bei Lily im Schlafsaal." antwortete Serafine kurz angebunden.

James sah sie verwundert an. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte er und war verwirrt über ihre Reaktion.

„Das könnte ich dich ebenso fragen, was hast du mit Lily gemacht, dass sie weinend in den Schlafsaal gelaufen ist?" fragte sie ihn frostig.

„Ich hab gar nichts mit ihr gemacht, sie war diejenige, die mich angeschrieen hat." erwiderte er wütend, stand auf und ging hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal, wo er sich wütend auf sein Bett warf.

Als Jessi zu Lily in den Schlafsaal kam, hörte sie, dass sie weinte und ging auf Lilys Bett zu.

„Lily, was ist denn passiert?" fragte Jessi und legte eine Hand auf deren Rücken.

Lily drehte sich zu ihr um und antwortete: „James und ich haben uns gestritten."

„Warum?" fragte Jessi.

„Im Grunde weiß ich das nicht so genau, er hat mich nur gefragt, was in letzter Zeit mit mir los wäre und ich hab ihn daraufhin angeschrieen, ich weiß aber nicht mehr warum…" Lily begann Jessi zu erzählen, was im Aufenthaltsraum zwischen James und ihr vorgefallen war.

„Lily, du hast ihm nicht einmal, in der Zeit, seid ihr ein Paar seid gesagt, dass du ihn liebst?" fragte Jessi erstaunt.

Lily überlegte einen Moment und antwortete: „Du hast Recht, ich hab ihm nicht einmal, in der Zeit, seid wir ein Paar sind gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich wollte es ihm schon viele Male sagen, doch in den letzten Wochen haben wir uns so selten gesehen, dass ich einfach nur froh war, dass er bei mir war. Ich dachte er würde es fühlen, was ich für ihn empfinde und dass ich ihn liebe!"

„Lily, auch wenn der andere, den man liebt, weiß und fühlt, dass man ihn liebt, sollte man es ihm doch ab und zu mal sagen." erklärte Jessi.

„Oh Jessi, du bist so viel erfahrener als ich. Aber du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, ich werde gleich Morgenfrüh, wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hat, mit ihm darüber reden und mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Ich liebe ihn und will ihn nicht verlieren!" schluchzte Lily.

„Lily, glaub mir, du wirst ihn nicht verlieren, er liebt dich genauso wie du ihn, er macht sich doch nur Sorgen um dich. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ist mir aufgefallen, dass du dich immer mehr von uns, denen du sehr viel bedeutest, zurückziehst." erklärte Jessi.

„Ich zieh mich nicht zurück, ich hatte nur in letzter Zeit zu viel zu tun." verteidigte sich Lily.

„Wie du meinst, aber du weißt, wenn irgendwas ist, kannst du immer mit mir darüber reden und ich bin immer für dich da. Auch solltest du mehr Vertrauen zu James haben, ich weiß, es ist nach all dem nicht so einfach jemanden den man noch nicht lange kennt zu vertrauen, aber er liebt dich und jemanden den man liebt, sollte man auch vertrauen." sagte Jessi eindringlich.

„Ich vertraue James, dass musst du mir glauben. Oh Jessi, ich fühl mich schrecklich!" sagte Lily.

Jessi nahm sie in den Arm und sagte: „Lily, rede morgen mit ihm, du wirst sehen, es wird sich alles aufklären, dann wird sich herausstellen, dass ihr euch nur wegen Nichtigkeiten gestritten habt."

Lily nickte, stand auf und ging ins Bad. Danach zog sie sich aus und ging ins Bett. „Danke." sagte sie noch zu Jessi gewandt und zog ihre Vorhänge zu. Ich werde James morgen alles erklären, ihm sagen was mich bedrückt. dachte sie noch, bevor sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

„Wir sollten auch schlafen gehen." sagte Sirius und zwinkerte Remus zu.

Dieser nickte und beide standen auf. Sirius gab Serafine noch einen Kuss. „Schlaf gut meine Süße und träum von mir." sagte er und ging mit Remus die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch. Als sie in den Schlafsaal kamen, sahen sie James, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf seinem Bett lag.

Sirius ging gefolgt von Remus auf James Bett zu und setzte sich auf seins, was neben dem von James stand.

„Hey Krone, was ist los mit dir?" fragte er seinen Freund.

„Nichts, lass mich in Ruhe!" antwortete dieser mürrisch.

„James, red mit uns, vielleicht können wir dir helfen." sagte Remus und setzte sich neben Sirius aufs Bett.

James drehte sich widerwillig zu ihnen und setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Sie vertraut mir nicht." sagte er und sah die beiden traurig an.

„Wer? Lily?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Ja, sie vertraut mir nicht." wiederholte James niedergeschlagen.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Wieso sollte sie dir nicht vertrauen?" fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Ich weiß es einfach, ich habe sie gefragt, was mit ihr in letzter Zeit los ist, warum sie mir aus dem Weg geht und mir ausweicht." erklärte er ihnen.

„Und, was hat sie darauf geantwortet?" fragte Remus.

„Sie sagte es wäre nichts, sie hätte nur in letzter Zeit zu viel zu tun…" begann er und erzählte ihnen den Streit zwischen Lily und ihm.

„Du hast ihr allen Ernstes vorgeworfen, dass sie dir nie gesagt hat, dass sie dich liebt?" fragte Remus fassungslos.

James nickte und sah bedrückt zu Boden.

„James hast du irgendeinen Grund daran zu zweifeln, dass sie dich liebt? Ich meine, was sagt dir dein Gefühl?" fragte Remus.

„Vom Gefühl her, weiß ich, dass sie mich liebt, aber ist es nicht so, dass man demjenigen vertraut den man liebt? Bei Lily bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie mir vertraut." erklärte er ihm.

„James, Lily tut sich schwer damit jemanden zu vertrauen." sagte Remus.

„Aber sie vertraut dir und Jessi, warum mir nicht?" fragte er. „Es macht mich verrückt, zu wissen, dass sie kein Vertrauen zu mir hat."

„James, Lily vertraut Jessi weil sie seid dem 1. Jahr ihre Freundin ist und zu ihr gehalten hat, ihr immer beistand, wo andere sie gemieden haben. Und was mich betrifft, hat es fast ein Jahr gedauert, bis sie mir ihr Vertrauen schenkte." klärte Remus ihn auf.

„Jessi war klar, aber wieso vertraut sie dir erst seid fast einem Jahr? Ich dachte…" brach er ab und sah Remus erstaunt an.

„Da dachtest du falsch. Sie hat mir erst vertraut, als unser 5. Jahr fast zu Ende war. Aber erst dann, als sie sich sicher war, dass ich weder Dumbledore noch euch irgendetwas erzählen würde. Es kostete sie trotz allem eine unheimliche Überwindung, mir alles zu erzählen, als ich sie weinend in dem Klassenzimmer fand, was ihr in dem Jahr vor der 5. Klasse im Sommer angetan wurde." klärte Remus ihn auf. „Aber eins kannst du mir glauben, Lily liebt dich und sie vertraut dir, das sehe ich an ihrer Zuneigung zu dir und an den Blicken, mit denen sie dich ansieht. Nur hat sie noch nicht den Mut dir zu erzählen, was sie bedrückt. Aber glaube mir, sie liebt dich und vertrat dir mit ihrem ganzen Herzen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie elend sich Lily, nach dem Streit fühlt. Sie hatte mir mal erzählt, als ich sie fragte, warum sie den jeden Streit schlichten müsse, dass sie jeglichen Streit verabscheuen würde." fügte Remus hinzu.

James stand von seinem Bett auf. „Ich muss mit ihr reden." sagte er und wollte zur Tür gehen.

Doch Remus hielt ihn zurück. „Es ist schon spät, du kannst morgen mit ihr reden." sagte er.

„Okay, aber gleich Morgenfrüh rede ich mit ihr!" sagte James.

Sie zogen sich aus und gingen in ihre Betten. James dachte noch lange über das was Remus ihm erzählt und gesagt hatte nach. Über diese Gedanken, schlief er letztendlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, war Lily schon früh wach, sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. Danach zog sie sich an und verließ leise den Schlafsaal, um nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und durch das Portraitloch zu gehen. Sie ging in Richtung Große Halle, dort setzte sie sich an den Gryffindor Tisch und begann zu frühstücken. Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten gesellten sich Jessi und Serafine zu ihr und füllten sich Essen auf die Teller.

James, Remus und Sirius, die mit den beiden in die Große Halle gekommen waren, setzten sich ihnen gegenüber.

„Sag mal Lily, wann bist du eigentlich heute Morgen aufgestanden?" fragte Jessi sie erstaunt.

„Vor ungefähr einer Stunde." antwortete sie und trank etwas von ihrem Kürbissaft.

James sah unauffällig zu ihr hinüber und ihm fiel auf, wie blass sie war. Mist, jetzt kann ich nicht mit ihr reden, wir sind schon spät dran und müssen gleich zum Unterricht. dachte er.

„Warum hast du uns denn nicht geweckt?" fragte Serafine.

„Ich wollte etwas alleine sein." sagte Lily und beendete ihr Frühstück.

„Lasst uns gehen, gleich fängt Kräuterkunde an." sagte Serafine.

Die anderen beiden nickten. Lily und die beiden Mädchen standen auf und gingen aus dem Schloss und hinüber zu den Gewächshäusern.

James sah ihnen hinterher, er hatte bemerkt, dass Lily sehr blass aussah. Ich muss nachher unbedingt mit ihr reden. Sie sieht sehr blass aus, hoffentlich hört sie mir zu. Sie war irgendwie mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders, sie antwortete nur auf die Fragen der beiden anderen, wo sie sich sonst immer mit ihnen angeregt unterhält. dachte James.

„Hey Krone, wollen wir nachher in unserer Freistunde, noch etwas Quidditch trainieren?" fragte Sirius, der ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Okay, kann nicht schaden." antwortete er.

Nach dem Frühstück, ging er mit Remus und Sirius ebenfalls zu den Gewächshäusern. Als sie dort ankamen, sah er, dass Lily nachdenklich, ja sogar abwesend zwischen Serafine und Jessi, die sich mit zwei Mädchen aus dem Hause Hufflepuff unterhielte stand. Doch bevor er und seine Freunde, die Mädchen erreichten, kam ihre Lehrerin Professor Sprout und öffnete das Gewächshaus, in dem sie heute zwei Stunden Pracktischen Unterricht hatten. James sah, dass Jessi Lily anstupste und sie hinter den anderen in das Gewächshaus schob.

„Hey, was ist den heute mit Lily los?" fragte Sirius, der auch bemerkt hatte, wie sie dort zwischen ihren Freundinnen gestanden hatte.

„Ihr macht der Streit mit James zu schaffen." sagte Remus.

„Bist du Hellseher oder was?" fragte Sirius.

„Nein, 1. sieht man es ihr an und 2. habe ich es euch gestern Abend schon erzählt, dass Lily jegliche Art von Streit verabscheut." erwiderte Remus ihm.

James und Sirius sahen sich nur an und folgten Remus ins Gewächshaus, der sich zu den Mädchen gesellte.

Als Lily, Serafine und Jessi beim Gewächshaus ankamen, stellten sie sich neben die Tür und warteten auf ihre Lehrerin Professor Sprout. Lily hörte ihren Freundinnen überhaupt nicht zu, als sie sich mit zwei Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, mit denen sie zusammen Kräuterkunde hatten, unterhielten. Ich muss mit James reden, wieso hab ich ihn gestern nur so angeschrieen? Er hat sich doch nur Sorgen um mich gemacht. Warum hab ich mich nur mit ihm gestritten, wo ich streiten so sehr verabscheue? fragte sich Lily in Gedanken.

Plötzlich wurde sie von Jessi angestupst und in das Gewächshaus hinein geschoben, sie stellte sich mit ihnen an einen Pflanztisch. Lily realisierte, dass Remus, James und Sirius sich zu ihnen stellten.

Remus der neben ihr stand, flüsterte: „Lily, wie geht es dir?"

„Nicht besonders." antwortete sie ihm mit einer traurigen Stimme und richtete ihren Blick nach vorn zur Lehrerin.

Remus sah zu James hinüber und deutete mit dem Daumen unauffällig nach unten, was ihm zeigen sollte, das es Lily nicht gut ging, dann wandte er seinen Blick ebenfalls der Lehrerin zu.

Nach Kräuterkunde hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei. Als diese vorbei war, ging Lily mit Remus zum Klassenraum für Aritmantik. Während sie auf Professor Usedum warteten, beobachtete Remus Lily. Was er sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Sie sieht blass aus. Ihren Augen fehlt dieses Leuchten, was sie seid dem sie mit James zusammen ist, immer in ihren Augen hatte. dachte er, wurde aber in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als Lily ihn fragte: „Remus, weißt du, wo ich James nach Aritmantik  finden kann?"

„Er wollte mit Sirius aufs Quidditch Feld, noch etwas trainieren." antwortete er und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, danach betraten sie gemeinsam den Klassenraum.

Als der Gong das Ende der Stunde verkündete, atmete Lily auf. Sie hatte sich den ganzen Vormittag, nicht richtig konzentrieren können, da sie immer wieder an James denken musste. Sie packte ihre Sachen ein und verließ zusammen mit Remus den Klassenraum.

„Ich nehme deine Tasche mit in die Große Halle." bot Remus ihr an.

„Danke Remus." Sagte sie, lächelte ihn an, gab sie ihm und lief in die Richtung, die zum Quidditch feld führte.

Als sie dort ankam, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Was sie dort vor sich sah, konnte ihr Kopf irgendwie nicht erfassen. Sie sah James zusammen mit einem Mädchen aus Slytherin, das um seinen Hals hing und ihn küsste. Als sich Lilys Erstarrung löste, drehte sie sich um und lief zurück zum Schloss. Sie hörte noch, dass James ihr hinterher rief, doch sie lief so schnell sie konnte mit Tränen in den Augen weiter. Als sie ins Schloss kam, lief sie die Gänge entlang, ohne genau zu wissen, wohin sie lief. Plötzlich sah sie vor sich auf der rechten Seite der Wand, eine helle Tür. Sie hörte auf zu laufen, verlangsamte ihren Schritt und ging auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und ging in den Raum, der dahinter lag.

Tut mir leid dass ich das Kapitel erst heute reinstelle, aber mein Mann hatte Geburtstag. Also viel Spass beim lesen wünscht euch Brchen 


	25. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25 

Nach Geschichte der Zauberei, verabschiedete sich Remus von seinen Freunden und ging mit Lily zum Klassenraum, in dem sie Aritmantik hatten.

„Los Krone, lass uns zum Quidditchfeld gehen." sagte Sirius und stieß James an, der Remus und Lily hinterher gesehen hatte.

„Okay, lass uns gehen. Aber nachher muss ich noch mit Lily reden." sagte er und sie gingen aus dem Schloss in Richtung Quidditchfeld.

James holte aus dem Gryffindor Mannschaftsraum zwei Besen und ging zu Sirius hinüber, der beim Feld auf ihn wartete. Sie stiegen auf die Besen und stießen sich ab. Sie trainierten noch einmal die ganzen Spielzüge, wie Pässe, Ausweichmanöver und Sturzflüge, die James für die Mannschaft ausgearbeitet hatte. Nach ungefähr 40 Minuten, sagte Sirius: Komm, lass uns wieder ins Schloss gehen, es gibt gleich Mittag und ich habe einen Bärenhunger, außerdem wolltest du noch mit Lily reden."

„Geh schon vor, ich bringe nur noch die Besen weg und komme dann nach." sagte James und ging zum Mannschaftsraum hinüber.

Als er aus dem Mannschaftsraum wieder heraustrat, sah er Constanze Greenwood aus Slytherin auf sich zukommen.

„Hey James, hast du zufällig Roxan gesehen?" fragte sie in einer verführerischen Stimme.

„Nein, hier war sie nicht." sagte er abweisend und wandte sich von ihr ab, um zum Schloss hoch zu gehen.

James wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als sie sich plötzlich ihm an Hals warf und küsste. Er war für einen Moment zu überrascht, als überhaupt reagieren zu können. Doch dann versuchte er sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien, zog ihre Arme von seinem Hals und drückte sie von sich weg. Er wandte sich von ihr ab, um zum Schloss zu gehen, als er Lily sah, die ihn für einen kurzen Moment fassungslos anstarrte und dann Sekunden später zum Schloss zurück lief.

„Lily! Lily!" rief er ihr hinterher und rannte ihr nach, um sie noch einzuholen.

Als er ins Schloss kam, konnte er sie nirgendwo entdecken und so lief er suchend die Gänge entlang.

„Hey James!" hörte er hinter sich Sirius Stimme.

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Hey Krone, was ist den los?" fragte dieser.

„Hast du Lily gesehen?" antwortete er ihm mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Nein, ich habe sie nur an der Großen Halle vorbei laufen sehen, aber dann nicht mehr." antwortete Sirius ihm.

„Ich denke sie wollte zum Quidditchfeld und mit dir reden!" sagte Remus, der hinter Sirius auftauchte.

„Sie war auch da, aber…" begann James, dann erzählte er seinen Freunden, was sich auf dem Quidditchfeld zugetragen hatte.

„Shit!" entfuhr es Sirius.

„Sie jetzt zu suchen, würde zu lange dauern, lasst uns zu den Mädchen in die Große Halle gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie spätestens bei Zauberkunst wieder auftauchen wird." sagte Remus zuversichtlich.

Sie gingen mit James zurück in die Große Halle und setzten sich zu Jessi und Serafine an den Tisch.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte Jessi und sah Remus an.

Der schaute zu James und antwortet: „Wir wissen es nicht!"

„Wie ihr wisst es nicht?" fragte Serafine und sah die drei misstrauisch an.

„Weil wir es nicht wissen." sagte Sirius.

„James, soviel ich weiß, wollte sie mit dir über das reden, was gestern zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. War sie nicht bei dir?" fragte Jessi und sah ihn dabei verwundert an.

„Doch oder auch wieder nicht, jedenfalls haben wir nicht miteinander geredet." sagte James und entzog sich ihrem Blick.

„Wie, was soll das heißen, doch oder auch wieder nicht? Was soll das?" fragte Jessi und wurde langsam sauer.

„Das heißt, dass sie bei ihm war, aber nicht lange." antwortete Sirius für ihn.

„Jetzt aber mal Klartext, James was ist nun schon wieder passiert?" fragte Jessi.

„Wie, was ist schon wieder passiert?" fragte Sirius.

„Ganz einfach, wenn James mir auf meine Fragen, mit ausweichenden Aussagen antwortet, ist irgendetwas passiert. Also raus mit der Sprache, was ist los?" fragte Jessi in einem strengen Ton.

James sah Hilfe suchend zu Remus und dann zu Sirius, doch beide zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

„Also, es war so…" begann er und erzählte den beiden Mädchen, was auf dem Quidditchfeld vorgefallen war.

„Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass sie so reagiert hat. James überleg mal, wenn du an ihrer Stelle wärst und du dich schlecht fühlst, weil du dich mit dem, den du liebst gestritten hast und willst dich mit ihm aussprechen, doch bevor es dazu kommt, siehst du denjenigen mit einem Mädchen dort stehen, was ihm am Hals hängt und ihn küsst. Wie würdest du dann reagieren?" fragte Jessi und sah ihn dabei ernst an.

„Du hast ja Recht Jessi, doch wie soll ich ihr beweisen, das es nicht so war, wie es für sie ausgesehen hat?" fragte James verzweifelt.

„James, sag ihr einfach die Wahrheit, so wie es gewesen ist, sie liebt dich und sie wird auf das hören, was ihr Herz ihr sagt. Solange du ehrlich und aufrichtig zu ihr bist, wird sie dir glauben. Du musst eines wissen, dass wir Mädchen, wenn wir jemanden aus tiefsten Herzen lieben, spüren ob er uns belügt oder nicht." sagte Jessi. „So und nun hab ich noch etwas zu erledigen!" fügte sie hinzu und stand auf.

Die Marauder und Serafine sahen sie erstaunt an.

Sie ging hinüber zum Slytherin Tisch und stellte sich hinter Constanze Greenwood.

„Constanze?" fragte Jessi freundlich.

Diese drehte sich zu ihr und sagte: „Ja!" dabei lächelte sie Jessi mit einem falschen Lächeln an.

In dem Moment holte Jessi aus und gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du in Zukunft die Finger von den Jungen lässt, die schon eine Freundin haben!" schrie Jessi sie an, drehte sich seelenruhig um und ging unter tosendem Beifall der anderen Schüler zum Gryffindor Tisch zurück. Als sie sich wieder neben Serafine gesetzt hatte, sah sie in den Gesichtern der anderen, einen anerkennenden Blick.

„WOW!" mehr brachte Sirius nicht heraus, so beeindruckt war er von Jessis Aktion.

James und Remus sahen sich an und schluckten.

„Wow Jessi, dich möchte ich nicht zum Feind haben!" stellte James fest.

„Warum hast du ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst?" fragte Serafine fassungslos.

„Irgendwer musste ihr ja mal die Grenzen zeigen, damit sie merkt, dass sie sich nicht einfach an die Jungen heranmacht, die schon eine Freundin haben. Nur weil diese ihr gefallen, hat sie noch lange kein Recht dazu, den Mädchen ihren Freund auszuspannen. Außerdem hat sie Lilys Gefühle mit Füssen getreten." erklärte Jessi.

„Kommt Leute, lasst uns zum Unterricht gehen, sonst überfällt Jessi noch so eine Aktion!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

Sie standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg, zu den letzten Unterrichtsstunden der Woche.

„Hey Leute, mir fällt gerade ein, das Morgen ja Hogsmeade Wochenende ist." sagte Sirius mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Oh Sirius!" stöhnten die anderen und folgten ihrem Lehrer Professor Flitwick ins Klassenzimmer.

James und die anderen setzten sich in die letzte Reihe und packten ihre Bücher aus. James sah sich im Klassenzimmer um, konnte aber Lily nirgendwo entdecken. Er stützte bedrückt seinen Kopf auf die Hände.

„Hey, was ist denn mit James los?" quickte Peter, der gerade zu ihnen kam.

„Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" fragte Sirius und sah ihn ernst an.

Daraufhin zog Peter den Kopf ein und setzte sich still neben Remus.

Lily tauchte den ganzen Unterricht nicht mehr auf. Als der Gong das Ende der Stunde anzeigte, waren James und die anderen, die ersten die den Klassenraum verließen und hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum liefen.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, lief Sirius die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und kam kurz darauf mit der Karte wieder runter.

„Was ist das?" fragte Serafine.

„Das erkläre ich dir später." erwiderte Sirius, zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte auf das Pergament. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" flüsterte er und Linien zeichneten sich auf das Pergament.

„Sie ist im Raum der Wünsche." sagte Sirius.

James drehte sich um und ging auf das Portraitloch zu.

„Ich werde gehen!" sagte Jessi.

„Aber ich komme mit!" sagte James unnachgiebig.

„Okay, aber du hältst dich im Hintergrund." sagte Jessi mit fester Stimme.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen in den 2. Stock, wo sich der Raum der Wünsche befand. Jessi ging dreimal an der Wand auf und ab und dachte. Ich muss Lily finden. 

Plötzlich erschien eine helle Tür in der Wand und Jessi legte eine Hand auf die Klinke, dann wandte sie sich an James.

„Wie gesagt, du hälst dich zurück und bleibst erst einmal an der Tür stehen, bis ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, verstanden?" fragte sie und beide betraten den Raum, der sich hinter der Tür befand.

James blieb an der Tür stehen, während Jessi weiter in den Raum hineinging, der nur mit einer Couch und zwei Sesseln ausgestatten war.

Jessi ging auf die Couch zu und sah Lily, die schlafend zusammengerollt in einer Ecke der Couch lag. Jessi setzte sich vorsichtig zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Lily, Lily wach auf!" sagte sie leise.

Lily öffnete die Augen und erschrak, als sie Jessi neben sich sitzen sah.

„Jessi, wie… wie hast du… wie hast du mich gefunden?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Das erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal." antwortete diese ruhig.

Lily setzte sich auf, registrierte aber nicht, dass James an der Tür stand und zu ihr hinüber sah.

Plötzlich fiel Lily wieder ein, warum sie in diesem Raum war und fing an zu weinen.

„Oh Jessi, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er so ist!" schluchzte sie.

„Shhh… Lily beruhige dich." sagte Jessi und nahm sie in den Arm, wobei sie kurz zu James hinüber sah.

„Jessi, es war schrecklich, James hat…" begann sie, doch immer mehr Tränen liefen ihrem Gesicht herunter.

Als James seinen Namen hörte, spürte er ein schmerzhaftes ziehen in seinem Magen, doch er blieb wo er war und sah weiterhin zu den beiden Mädchen hinüber.

„Lily, was ist den passiert?" fragte Jessi, die es zwar wusste, doch wollte sie James nicht die Bürde abnehmen, es ihr selber zu sagen.

„Als… als Aritmantik zu Ende war, wollte ich mit ihm wegen gestern reden, Remus sagte mir, dass James mit Sirius beim Quidditchfeld ist, doch als ich dort ankam, sah ich dass er…" Lily brach ab, da ihr weitere Tränen, die Stimme erstickten.

Jessi redete beruhigend auf sie ein und als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, erzählte Lily ihr, was sie gesehen hatte, als sie zum Quidditchfeld kam.

„Lily, vielleicht sah es anders aus, als es in Wirklichkeit war." sagte Jessi.

„Das glaube ich nicht, du weißt das ich immer Angst davor hatte, dass mir das gleiche passiert, wie den anderen Mädchen vor mir. Ich hätte es nicht zulassen sollen, mich in ihn zu verlieben, du weißt was für einen Ruf er in Hogwarts hat, genauso wie sein Freund Sirius. Jessi es tut so fürchterlich weh, wieso muss mir immer so etwas passieren? Warum Jessi, warum?" schluchzte Lily und schlug ihre Hände vors Gesicht.

Als James das alles hörte, versetzte es seinem Herzen einen schmerzhaften Stich, er wäre am liebsten zu ihr gegangen, hätte ihr erklärt,  wie es wirklich gewesen war und hätte sie dabei tröstend in den Arm genommen. Doch er wusste, dass sie ihn abgewährt hätte, dessen war er sich sicher, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Jessi Recht mit dem hatte, was sie ihm beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle sagte.

„Lily, du solltest ihm wenigstens die Möglichkeit geben, es dir zu erklären, ich meine, wie es aus seiner Sicht gewesen ist. Und du kennst Constanze, sie ist jemand, die anderen ihr Glück missgönnt, die aus purer Bosheit, das Glück anderer zerstört. Sie hat einen Heiden Spaß daran, anderen wehzutun. Lily, James liebt dich, gib ihm eine Chance sich dazu zu äußern." sagte Jessi und legte ihre Hand gegen Lilys Unterarm.

Lily nickte und nahm ihre Hände vom Gesicht, sah sie aber nicht an.

Jessi gab James ein Zeichen und stand auf, damit er sich neben Lily setzen konnte.

„Lily!" flüsterte er.

Lily schrak  zusammen, als sie seine Stimme hörte, sah ihn an und rutschte von ihm weg, in die ihm gegenüber liegende Ecke der Couch.

„Lily, bitte hör mich an!" sagte er sanft und sah sie dabei flehend an.

Sie nickte kaum merklich und James erzählte ihr, was wirklich auf dem Quidditchfeld passiert war. Als er geendet hatte, sah er ihr in die Augen und sah, das Tränen ihre Wangen herunter liefen. Er rutschte langsam zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand, die sie ihm, wie er erleichtert feststellte, nicht entzog.

„James, es… es tut… es tut mir Leid, dass… dass ich… dass ich dir nicht vertr…" begann sie, konnte aber nicht weiter sprechen, da sie mit einem Mal einen Kloß im hals hatte. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, da sie ihm Unrecht getan und an seiner Liebe gezweifelt hatte.

James rutschte nun ganz zu ihr und zog sie langsam in seine Arme, da er damit rechnete, weggestoßen zu werden. Doch als er merkte, dass Lily ihn nicht abwehrte, drückte er sie zärtlich an sich, strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar und flüsterte ihr zu, dass er sie liebte.

Jessi zog sich leise zurück, verließ mit einem Lächeln den Raum und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sodele, das war Kapitel 25, wann das nächste kommt, kann ich noch nicht sagen, aber ich bemühe mich auf jeden Fall es bald hier reinzustellen. Bis dahin! küsschen Brchen 


	26. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26 

Als Jessi in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wurde sie schon ungeduldig erwartet. Sie ging auf ihre Freunde zu, setzte sich neben Remus auf die Couch, kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ja und?" fragte Serafine ungeduldig.

„Was ja und?" fragte Jessi schelmisch zurück.

„Was ich wissen will ist, haben sich die beiden wieder vertragen." sagte Serafine neugierig.

Jessi sah sie geheimnisvoll an und nickte lächelnd. „Ja, sie haben sich wieder vertragen und ja, sie hat James zugehört, falls du das als nächstes fragen wolltest." sagte sie.

„Mehr nicht?" fragte Sirius.

„Mann, ihr könnt Fragen stellen." erwiderte Jessi genervt.

„Nun sag schon!" drängte Serafine.

„Ich bin nachdem James Lily in den Arm nahm, leise aus dem Raum gegangen." sagte Jessi.

„Wieso das denn?" fragte Sirius enttäuscht.

„Mann Sirius, du hast kein Taktgefühl." stellte Jessi fest. „Ich sehe den beiden bestimmt nicht dabei zu, wie sie sich küssen oder mehr, für was hältst du mich?"

„Das sage ich lieber nicht." erwiderte Sirius und grinste sie frech an.

Jessi verdrehte die Augen und Remus ließ ein dumpfes Grollen aus seiner Kehle entweichen.

Sirius hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sagte: „Schon gut, war nur nen Jocke."

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portraitloch und James kam mit Lily an der Hand und mit einem wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„James ich…" begann Lily, doch James küsste sie sanft.

„Lily, ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte sie zurück.

James drückte sie sanft an sich und bemerkte, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Lily, was ist? Warum zitterst du?" fragte er besorgt.

Doch Lily gab ihm keine Antwort. Er löste langsam die Umarmung, hielt sie etwas von sich weg und schaute sie an. Er hob leicht ihren Kopf und sah, dass sie weinte.

„Lily, was ist, warum…" begann er, doch Lily unterbrach ihn.

„James es ist besser wenn ich gehe." sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme und wollte aufstehen.

James hinderte sie daran, indem er sie festhielt und fragte: „Warum?"

„Um dich zu schützen!" antwortete sie und Tränen liefen ihrem Gesicht herunter.

„Lily, was meinst du damit, mich zu schützen?" fragte er etwas verwirrt.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass sie ihm nichts sagen konnte oder wollte.

„Lily, warum vertraust du mir nicht?" fragte er mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„James, ich vertraue dir, doch…" brach sie ab, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an.

„Lily, sag es mir, weich mir bitte nicht aus!" sagte er fast schon flehend.

„Wenn ich es dir sage, wird sie mich oder dich…" schluchzte sie und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Wer ist sie? Was wird sie dir oder mir?" fragte James unnachgiebig. „Lily sag es!"

Lily holte tief Luft, nahm ihre Hände vom Gesicht und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Serena Strew, sie…" begann Lily.

„Wa…" fing James an, doch Lily deutete ihm, sie nicht zu unterbrechen.

„Sie lauerte mir vor 5 Wochen mit ein paar anderen Slytherins, als ich nach Alte Runnen auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war auf, drückte mich an die Wand und stieß mir ihren Zauberstab, dort wo sich das Herz befindet in die Seite. Sie sagte, wenn ich mich nicht von dir fern halten oder irgendjemanden etwas erzählen würde, würde ich nicht noch einmal so glimpflich davon kommen, wie auf der Lichtung. Sie hätte so einige Methoden, womit sie mich zur Vernunft bringen könnten, da ich als Schlammblut unwürdig wäre, einen reinblütigen Freund zu haben, ich soll mich, wenn mir dein und mein Leben lieb wären, von dir fern halten. Sie würde mich im Auge behalten und sie hätte Spitzel, die ihr genauestens berichten würden, wenn ich es nicht tue. Ich dürfte nur die Schulsprecher Pflichten mit dir erfüllen, ansonsten hätte ich dir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie fing mich manches Mal, wenn sie der Meinung war, ich wäre dir zu nahe gekommen ab und belegte mich mit einem Fluch und schrie mich an, das ein Schlammblut wie ich, mich von reinblütigen Schülern fern zu halten hätte. James glaub mir, es fiel mir schwer, mich von dir zurückzuziehen oder dir aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch ich wollte dich davor schützen, dass sie dir etwas antun. Außerdem hielt ich den Druck und ihre Quälereien nicht mehr aus. Doch letztes Mal, als sie mir sagte, das sie Möglichkeiten hätte, dass ich aus deinem und du aus meinem Leben verschwindest, bekam ich Angst. James ich liebe dich, es hat mir jedes Mal, wenn ich dich zurückwies oder dir aus dem Weg ging, einen Stich versetzt, aber um dich zu schützen und…" Lily konnte nicht mehr, sie schlug wieder die Hände vors Gesicht und fing fürchterlich an zu weinen.

Jame´s zog sie in seine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar. Er fühlte unendliche Wut in sich hochsteigen, für das, was sie Lily angetan hatten.

„Das wird sie mir büssen!" brachte er wütend zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Nachdem Lily sich wieder beruhigt hatte, löste er sich langsam von ihr, stand auf und nahm ihre Hand.

„Komm!" sagte er nur und verließ mit ihr den Raum der Wünsche.

Sie gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum und stiegen durch das Portraitloch. James steuerte mit Lily an der Hand, auf seine Freunde zu.

Als James mit Lily bei der Sitzgruppe ankam, sahen ihn seine Freunde, als sie seinen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sahen, erschrocken an. Er setzte sich auf einen Sessel neben der Couch und zog Lily auf seinen Schoß, sie schmiegte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Hey Krone, was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Sirius, als er James Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Lily hat mir eben erzählt, dass Serena Strew, sie seid über vier Wochen quält, bedroht und unter Druck setzt." erklärte er wütend.

„Waaaaassss? Lily, warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?" fragte Jessi vorwurfsvoll.

James merkte, dass Lily leicht zusammen zuckte und antwortete für sie: „Lily sollte niemanden davon erzählen, ansonsten würde Serena dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht so glimpflich davon kommen würde, wie das letzte Mal auf der Lichtung."

Jessi sah ihn mit großen Augen entsetzt an. „Oh Gott Lily!" entfuhr es ihr.

„Diese Schlange!" zischte Serafine.

„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." stellte Remus fest.

„Ihr solltet zu Dumbledore gehen!" rief Jessi aufgebracht.

„Dann wüsste Serena, das Lily etwas erzählt hat." gab Remus zu bedenken.

Lily vergrub ihr Gesicht an James Hals, er spürte plötzlich, wie es dort nass wurde und drückte sie zärtlich an sich, ihm war klar, dass sie weinte.

„Sie verfolgt einen bestimmten Plan, nehme ich an. Sie setzt Lily unter Druck, quält sie und droht ihr, damit sie sich von mir fern hält. Da Serena sie nicht für würdig hält, einen reinblütigen Zauberer als Freund zu haben. Aber die Suppe wird für sie sehr salzig werden!" erklärte James. „Ich werde mich nicht von Lily trennen, nur weil eine Slytherin es so will." fügte er ernst hinzu.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Serafine überrascht.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Lily es uns auch erzählt, was Serena…" begann Sirius neugierig, brach abrupt ab, als er James in die Augen sah.

„Ich werde es euch erzählen!" stellte er klar, da er es Lily nicht noch einmal zumuten wollte und begann seinen Freunden zu erzählen, was er von Lily erfahren hatte.

„Sie hat Lily als nicht würdig bezeichnet, deine Freundin zu sein?" fragte Jessi fassungslos.

„Hast du vorhin nicht richtig zugehört?" fragte Remus seine Freundin.

Jessi steckte ihm daraufhin die Zunge raus.

„Das hat sie." antwortete James grinsend.

„Wieso grinst du so?" fragte Serafine.

„Darüber, dass Serena mich als reinblütig bezeichnet." antwortete James und grinste noch mehr.

„Wieso, du bist doch reinblütig." stellte Jessi fest.

„Das schon, aber erst seid 10 Generationen, da ist Sirius reinblütiger als ich." erklärte er und fing an zu lachen.

Jessi sah ihn erstaunt an und sagte nur: „Oh!"

„Die reinblütigen Zauberer würden aussterben, wenn sie keine Muggel oder Muggelgeborene heiraten würden!" erklärte Remus.

„Und was wollen wir jetzt in Sachen Serean unternehmen?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich habe mir folgendes gedacht. Lily geht nicht mehr allein die Gänge entlang, einer von uns ist immer bei ihr." Erklärte James.

„James, wie soll das funktionieren?" fragte Lily. „Keiner von euch hat Alte Runnen."

„Ganz einfach! Remus begleitet dich zu Arithmantik, wir anderen haben außer Alte Runnen und Arithmantik, alle Fächer mit dir zusammen. Wenn du aus Alte Runnen kommst, steht einer von uns, außer James natürlich, vor der Tür und wird so etwas wie z.B. wir hätten uns verabredet, um zusammen zum Mittagessen zu gehen oder das wir uns zu etwas anderem verabredet hätten oder derjenige kommt ganz zufällig vorbei. Bei den Schulsprecher Pflichten ist James bei dir." erklärte Jessi.

„Aber…" begann Lily.

„Und zum Quidditchfeld, falls du mal beim Training zu sehen willst, begleiten dich Jessi und Remus." sagte James.

„Und wenn ihr mal alleine sein wollt, könnt ihr ja in unseren Schlafsaal gehen." sagte Sirius verschmitzt grinsend und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Also abgemacht, so machen wir es, so bist du nicht mehr allein und sie können dich nicht mehr abfangen. Sie werden glauben, dass du dich nur noch zu den Schulsprecher Pflichten mit mir triffst. Sie können es sich nicht leisten, zwei oder drei anzugreifen, ansonsten würden sie von der Schule fliegen." sagte James und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Und führ Serena und Constanze, hab ich noch eine besondere Überraschung!" sagte Sirius und rieb sich die Hände.

„Komm Süße, lass uns zum Abendessen gehen." sagte James.

Lily nickte und stand von seinem Schoß auf, so dass auch er aufstehen konnte, die anderen taten es ihnen gleich. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen zur Großen Halle. Jessi und Serafine nahmen Lily in die Mitte und Sirius erzählte James und Remus, was er sich für Serena und Constanze ausgedacht hatte. James brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, so dass sich die Mädchen kurz zu ihnen umdrehten. Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, setzten sie sich am Tisch auseinander.

Jessi ging noch einmal kurz zu Remus und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr: „"Wir sollten noch besprechen, wie wir das Morgen machen, wenn wir nach dem Quidditchspiel nach Hogsmeade gehen, sag das den anderen beiden, Ja?"

Remus nickte und sie ging zurück zu ihren Freundinnen.

Die Mädchen verließen nach dem Abendessen als erste die Große Halle und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Jungs folgten ihnen eine Viertelstunde Später. Im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten sie sich zu den Mädchen, die es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„So, wie wollen wir das morgen machen, Lily und James können ja wohl kaum, nach dem Quidditchspiel zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen." sagte Jessi.

„Ihr Mädchen geht vor und wir kommen eine halbe Stunde später nach." erklärte Sirius ihr.

„Okay! Aber so wie ich Serena einschätze, wird sie auch in Hogsmeade ihre Spitzel haben oder selbst die Augen offen halten." gab Serafine zu bedenken.

„Du hast Recht!" stimmte ihr Remus zu.

„Lasst mich nur machen." erklärte James geheimnisvoll und grinste. „Aber erst mal besiegen wir morgen im Spiel die Slytherins."

Remus und Sirius grinsten und die Mädchen sahen sich verwundert an.

„James, kommst du?" fragte Lily.

„Yep, lass uns gehen." antwortete er.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" fragte Serafine.

„Rundgänge." sagte Lily nur und verließ mit James den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie gingen gerade hinunter zum zweiten Stock, als sie hinter sich Stimmen und Schritte hörten. James zog Lily hinter einen Teppich, hinter dem ein Geheimgang lag.

„Wa…" begann Lily, doch James unterbrach sie.

„Shhh…" machte er nur und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.

Lily hörte, dass die Schritte direkt in ihre Richtung kamen und sah James ängstlich an.

Dieser schaute vorsichtig durch einen Spalt des Teppichs und sah Malfoy und Strew.

James nahm Lily in den Arm und beide hörten, dass Malfoy und Strew direkt vor dem Teppich des Geheimganges stehen blieben. Lily hielt automatisch den Atem an.

„Serena, was findest du nur an diesem Potter?" hörten sie Malfoy fragen.

„Potter ist mir Scheiß egal! Er war nur ein guter Vorwand, um dieses Schlammblut einzuschüchtern." antwortete diese mit einem gehässigem Ton in der Stimme.

James deutete Lily leise zu sein und ging mit ihr den Geheimgang entlang, nach einigen Ecken und Winkel und einige Zeit später, traten sie durch einen anderen Teppich auf einen dahinter liegenden Gang hinaus.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Lily.

„Im ersten Stock." antwortete James und deutete ihr die Rundgänge fortzusetzen, als ob sie gerade dort, vom zweiten Stock gekommen wären.

Als sie am Ende der Rundgänge in die Große Halle kamen, sahen sie, dass Professor McGonagall Serena und Malfoy zurechtwies und ihnen Punkte von ihrem Haus abzog. Danach schickte sie sie in deren Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Guten Abend ihr beiden." sagte sie, als sie auf Lily und James zukam.

„Guten Abend Professor." erwiderten beide gleichzeitig.

„Wie ich sehe haben sie ihre Rundgänge beendet, gab es irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?" fragte McGonagall.

„Nein Professor, es war alles ruhig." antwortete James.

„Nun gut, dann gehen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, Gute Nacht ihr beiden." sagte sie und ging in die Richtung, die zu ihrem Büro führte.

Lily und James machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, stiegen kurze Zeit später durchs Portraitloch und blieben vor der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal stehen.

„Gute Nacht Süße!" sagte James und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Gute Nacht James!" hauchte sie und ging hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

James ging zur Treppe die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte, ging nach oben und ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte James sehr früh auf, schaute hinüber zu den Betten seiner Freunde und sah dass Sirius auch schon wach war. Remus und Peter schliefen noch. James gab Sirius ein Zeichen und beide standen auf. James ging ins Bad und währenddessen zog sich Sirius an. Nach James ging er ins Bad und als er wieder in den Schlafsaal kam, war auch James angezogen. Beide gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und trafen dort auf Lily, Jessi und Serafine, die auf der Couch vorm Kamin saßen.

„Hi, was macht ihr denn schon so früh hier unten?" fragte Sirius.

„Frag Serafine!" antworteten Lily und Jessi gleichzeitig.

Sirius sah sie fragend an, aber diese sagte nichts.

„Sie ist wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn in unserem Schlafsaal auf- und abgelaufen, so dass wir nicht mehr schlafen konnten. Zu allem Überfluss, schrie sie auch noch Jessi, Lily aufstehen." erklärte Jessi den beiden.

Serafine errötete leicht und sagte: „Ich bin wegen dem Spiel heute so aufgeregt, ihr wisst doch, letztes Jahr saß ich noch auf der Reservebank, doch jetzt…" brach sie ab.

„Doch jetzt spielst du als Jägerin im Team mit!" beendete Sirius den Satz.

Diese nickte und sah James an.

„Du schaffst das schon, Sirius und ich sind an deiner Seite, last uns Frühstücken gehen, damit du nachher nicht vor Schwäche vom Besen fällst." sagte er und lachte.

Die Mädchen standen auf und machten sich gemeinsam mit James und Sirius auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Dort setzten sie sich wieder getrennt an den Gryffindore Tisch. Kurze Zeit später gesellte sich Remus zu ihnen und setzte sich neben Lily. Als sie fertig gefrühstückt hatten, wobei James fast nichts, Serafine nur wenig und Sirius viel gegessen hatten, standen sie auf und James, Sirius und Serafine gingen hinaus aufs Quidditchfeld und dort zu den Mannschaftsräumen. Rmus, Lily und Jessi folgten ihnen eine Viertelstunde später und setzten sich hoch oben auf die Tribüne, wo sie das Spiel besser verfolgen konnten. Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde waren alle Plätze auf den Tribünen von den anderen Schülern besetzt und die Mannschaften betraten das Spielfeld.

„Hier kommt das Gryffindor Team, begrüßt: Black, Jacobs, Badger, Jones, Hawkins, Spragge uuuuunnnndddd Pooooottttteeeeerrrrr!!!!!" schrie Timothy Sanders, der das Spiel komentierte.

Alle bis auf die Slytherins brüllten und Jubelten als die Gryffindor Mannschaft aufs Feld lief. Von den Slytherins hörten sie buuhh Rufe.

„Und hier das Team von Slytherin: Malfoy, Nott, Strew, Bassington, Carsters, Nickolson und Rivington." rief Sanders weniger intusiastisch.

„Reicht euch die Hände. Ich will ein schönes faires Spiel!" sagte Madame Hooch und sah dabei James und Malfoy nacheinander an.

„Besteigt eure Besen." sagte sie, hob ihre silberne Pfeife an den Mund und ließ einen grellen Pfiff ertönen.

Fünfzehn Besen stiegen in die Luft.

„Potter übernimmt den Quaffel, SUPER CAPTAIN!" rief Timothy.

„Sanders!" rief McGonagall neben ihm. „Sie haben unparteiisch zu sein, vergessen sie das nicht."

„Verzeihung Professor." sagte er und rutschte von ihr etwas weg.

„Er spielt wie immer einen sauberen Pass zu Black, die beiden harmonieren super miteinander, Black gibt weiter an Jacobs, sie wieder an Potter uuuunnnndddd mach ihn rein James!" schrie Sanders. „Toooooorrrrrrr!!!!!! 10 Punkte für Gryffindore."

Auf den Tribünen jubelten alle außer Slytherin, diese stöhnten auf und ließen wieder Buhrufe verlauten.

„Jetzt Slytherin in Quaffelbesitz, Malfoy an Strew, Strew weiter an Nickolson und nnneeeiiinnn er wirft ihn rein, Scheiße! 10:10 Gleichstand." rief Timothy enttäuscht, wobei er sich einen scharfen Blick von McGonagall einhandelte.

„Wieder hat Slytherin den Quaffel, aber was ist das? Ein sehr schön geschlagener Klatscher fliegt genau auf Strew zu und sie muss ausweichen, verliert den Quaffel und yea ein wunderschöner Slay von Black, er fängt den Quaffel und wirft aus dieser Entfernung uuuunnnndddd YYYeeeeaaaaa, direkt ins Tooorrr!!! 20:10 für Gryffindor. Aber was ist das? Ein Klatscher trifft Potter direkt in die rechte Seite, er hat den Quaffel und, und Tooorrr!!! 30:10 für Gryffindore." schrie Timothy, doch er wurde mit einem Mal blass. „Professor sehen sie, Potter…."

James hatte gerade den Quaffel von Sirius zugespielt bekommen und wich zwei Klatschern auf dem Weg zum Slytherin Tor aus, als ein fies geschlagener Klatscher von Nott, ihn gerade, als er den Arm zum Wurf hob, genau an der rechten Seite in die Rippen traf. Er spürte, wie etwas knackte und ein stechender Schmerz ihn durchfuhr. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und warf den Quaffel auf das gegnerische Tor zu. Er hörte, wie Timothy 30:10 rief, als ihn ein zweiter Klatscher von Bassington genau vors Brustbein traf, er bekam augenbliklich keine Luft mehr und versuchte sich noch an seinem Besen festzuhalten, er hörte noch wie Timothy schrie, dass Spragge den Schnatz für Gryffindor gefangen hat, als es vor seinen Augen schwarz wurde.

„Jaaammmeeesss!!!" schrie Lily, sprang von ihrem Platz hoch und wollte die Tribüne Richtung Quidditchfeld verlassen. Doch Remus hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Lily nicht!" sagte er und zog sie wieder auf ihren Platz neben sich hinunter.

„Aber… aber ich muss…" begann sie, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Lily, denk daran dass Serena noch auf dem Spielfeld ist." erinnerte er sie.

Lily schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und drehte sich weinend zu Remus, der sie tröstend in den Arm nahm.

Währenddessen schaute Jessi nach oben und sah, dass James mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit dem Rasen vom Quidditchfeld entgegen fiel. Doch plötzlich verlangsamte sich sein Fall und sie sah, dass Sirius seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und auf James zuflog. Als James den Boden erreichte, lief Professor McGonagall auf ihn zu und beschwor sofort eine Trage, auf die ein paar Gryffindors James legten. Sie gingen mit ihm unverzüglich zum Schloss hoch.

„Lily beruhige dich, James hat schon schlimmeres überstanden. Komm wir gehen zusammen mit Sirius und Serafine zum Krankenflügel." sagte Remus und Jessi nickte zustimmend.

Als sie von der Tribüne hinunter gingen, warteten dort unten schon Sirius und Serafine auf sie, gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber zum Schloss und direkt in den Krankenflügel. Sie klopften an und auf ein „Herein" betraten sie in den Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey nickte ihnen zu und verschwand in ihrem Büro. Lily ging direkt auf das Bett, in dem James lag zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie nahm seine Hand und sah ihn besorgt an. James öffnete die Augen und wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu. Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen, doch dass sie bemüht war, diese zurück zu halten.

„Süße nicht weinen, es geht mir gut!" agte er, hob eine Hand und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

„Ich wein doch gar nicht!" erwiderte sie, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihr eine Träne die Wange herunter lief.

James glitt langsam mit der Hand von ihrer Wange zu ihrem Nacken, zog sie sanft zu sich herunter und gab ihr einen langen innigen Kuss.

Sirius ließ einen Pfiff ertönen und sagte: „NA, na, na Krone, aber doch nicht hier im Krankenflügel. Aber ansonsten muss ich feststellen, dass es dir wieder gut geht!"

Lily löste sich von James und errötete leicht. James warf ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zu und fragte: „Bist du etwa neidisch Tatze?" und grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„Nö wieso?" fragte dieser breit grinsend und legte einen Arm um Serafine.

„Hey, wie geht es dir? Alles wieder okay?" fragte Remus.

„Yep, geht schon wieder." erwiderte James.

„Was ist eigentlich bei euch da oben in der Luft passiert, dass du vom Besen gefallen bist?" fragte Jessi.

„Na ja, als Sirius mir den Quaffel zuspielte und ich noch ein paar Meter von den Slytherin Ringen entfernt war und ein Tor werfen konnte, traf mich gerade als ich zum Wurf ausholte, ein Klatscher an der rechten Seite, ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz und hörte ein knacken, ich ignorierte den Schmerz und warf den Quaffel in Richtung Slytherin Tor. Der Quaffel flog gerade durch den rechten Ring, als mich ein weiterer Klatscher vorn auf der Brust traf und ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Ich hörte nur noch, als Sanders schrie, dass Spragge den Schnatz gefangen und Gryffindor mit 180:10 Punkten gewonnen hat, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen." erzählte James seinen Freunden.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld!" flüsterte Lily. „Ich hätte mich doch von dir zurückziehen sollen."

„Lily, hör auf damit, es ist nicht deine Schuld!" rief Serafine ärgerlich. „Ich hab gesehen, kurz bevor James den Quaffel von Sirius zugespielt bekam. Dass Serena Nott und Malfoy Bassington ein Zeichen gegeben haben." fuhr sie ärgerlich fort.

„Waaaassss?" rief Sirius aufgebracht.

„Ja, sie haben beiden ein Zeichen gegeben und als du damit beschäftigt warst, James zu helfen, damit er nicht mit voller Wucht auf den Boden aufschlägt, zeigten sie sich gegenseitig den Daumen nach oben, als Zeichen, dass es wohl geklappt hätte, was sie geplant hatten." erzählte Serafine ihre Beobachtung.

„Diese widerwärtigen schleimigen Arschlöcher!" rief Sirius wütend und in seine Augen trat ein böses Funkeln. „Das werden sie bereuen, so was einem meiner Freunde angetan zu haben, aber zuerst werden Serena und Constanze eine Lektion bekommen!"

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Jessi neugierig.

„Nur eine Kleinigkeit, ich verspreche euch, es wird ihnen Leid tun sich mit einem Marauder angelegt zu haben. Ich schätze, danach werden sie auch Lily in Ruhe lassen, wenn nicht, bei Merlin und meiner Marauder Ehre schwöre ich, werden sie es bereuen, jemals geboren worden zu sein!" sagte er ernst und sah sie dabei entschlossen an.

Jessi lief bei dem Blick von Sirius eine Gänsehaut den Rücken runter. „Gut dass ich auf deiner Seite stehe, ich möchte nicht wissen, wie es ist, dich als Feind zu haben!" sagte sie und schüttelte sich.

Gerade als Sirius ihr darauf antworten wollte, kam Madame Pomfrey zu ihnen und reichte James eine kleine Piole mit einer Blauschimmernden Flüssigkeit.

„Die trinken sie, ohne Widerrede aus, ansonsten behalte ich sie eine Woche hier im Krankenflügel!" agte sie mit einem drohendem Unterton in der Stimme.

James verdrehte die Augen und trank die Piole in einem Schluck leer.

„Warum müssen die Tränke eigentlich immer so widerlich schmecken?" fragte er und sah Madame Pomfrey an.

„Wenn sie gut schmecken würden, hätten sie nicht die gewünschte Wirkung." sagte Madame Pomfrey.

James verdrehte die Augen und gab Madame Pomfrey die leere Piole zurück. Diese drehte sich zu den anderen und sagte: „Ich möchte sie bitten jetzt zu gehen, Mr. Potter braucht jetzt Ruhe."

„Wann kann ich wieder hier raus?" fragte James.

„Nicht vor Morgen, immerhin hatten sie drei gebrochene Rippen und eine Prellung am Brustbein." entgegnete Madame Pomfrey mit einem strengen Blick.

Jessi, Serafine, Sirius und Remus verabschiedeten sich von James und gingen zur Tür. Lily gab James noch einen Kuss. „Ich liebe Dich!" flüsterte sie und stand von seinem Bett auf.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" erwiderte er leise.

Lily lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und folgte den anderen zur Tür.

Sie beschlossen nach draußen zum See zu gehen, da sie ohne James nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen wollten. Als sie an der alten Buche am See ankamen, beschwor Remus eine Decke und belegte sie mit einem Wärmezauber, da der Boden doch schon empfindlich kalt war.

„Uhhh, sieh mal wer dort sitzt, das Schlammblut und ihre Leibgarde!" hörten sie hinter sich Serenas Stimme.

„Sieh mal an, auch das Halbblut Brown ist mit von der Partie, es ist eine Schande, dass gegen so einem Abschaum noch nichts unternommen wurde!" war daraufhin Bellatrix Stimme zu hören.

„halt die Klappe Bella!" schrie Sirius, der aufgestanden war sie an.

„Ach Sirimäuschen, es ist ohnehin eine Schande, dass du dich als Reinblüter mit so etwas abgibst. Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie, genauso wie Andromeda." sagte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen und ging mit Serena in Richtung Schloss.

Sirius setzte sich wieder auf die Decke und sah ihnen wütend hinterher. Lily stand auf und ging zur alten Buche, wo sie sich gegen den Stamm lehnte und ihren Blick über den See schweifen ließ. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und wandte sich demjenigen zu.

„Lass sie reden Lil, es denken nicht alle so über uns!" sagte Jessi.

Lily nickte und lächelte sie traurig an.

„Lasst uns ins Schloss gehen, es wird langsam kalt." sagte Serafine und rieb sich über die Arme.

Die anderen nickten. Remus ließ die Decke verschwinden und gemeinsam gingen sie hoch zum Schloss und weiter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort setzten sich Sirius, Remus und Jessi in einen Sessel vorm Kamin und Serafine zusammen mit Lily auf die Couch. Jessi, Remus und Serafine spielten eine Runde Snake explodiert, Sirius tüfftelte an einem Streich für Serena und Constance und Lily hatte sich ein Buch genommen und las. Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Emily kam herein. Sie ging direkt auf Lily zu.

„Emi, ich dachte du bist mit deinen Freundinnen draußen auf den Ländereien." sagte Lily.

„War ich auch, aber als wir in die Bibliothek wollten, kam Professor McGonagall auf uns zu und gab mir einen Zettel, den ich dir geben soll." erwiderte sie und gab Lily den Zettel.

„Danke Emi." sagte Lily und las, was auf dem Zettel stand.

Emily verließ wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum, um wieder zu ihren Freundinnen in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Lily runzelte die Stirn, las den Zettel noch einmal und stand dann auf.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Zu McGonagall, ich soll zu ihr ins Büro kommen." antwortete Lily und ging auf das Portraitloch zu.

„Ich begleite dich!" sagte er und stand ebenfalls auf. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen die Gänge entlang, die zu McGonagalls Büro führten.

Als sie in einen Gang abbogen, kamen ihnen Bellatrix Black, Serena Strew, Lucius Malfoy, Stan Crabbe, Thomas Goyle und Rudolphus Lestrange entgenen und blieben vor ihnen stehen.

„Uhhh, wen haben wir denn da? Meinen Cousin und das Schlammblut Evans." sagte Bella gehässig.

„Geh uns mit deinen schleimigen Slytherin Freunden aus dem Weg!" sagte Sirius wütend.

„Und wenn nicht? Was willst du gegen uns sechs machen he?" fragte Lestrange mit einem hinterhältigem Grinsen, er zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Pertriffikus Totalus!"

Sirius klappte wie ein Klappmesser zusammen und fiel nach hinten auf den Boden.

Während dies passierte, ergriffen Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy und Lestrange Lily und Strew sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Stupor!"

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde sagte Jessi: „Das dauert doch sonst nicht so lange, wenn einer von beiden bei McGonagall ist."

Remus sah auf die Uhr und meinte: „Du hast Recht, aber vielleicht dauert es etwas länger als sonst, weil McGonagall ihr noch genaue Instruktionen für was weiß ich gibt."

Als sich das Portraitloch öffnete, atmete Jessi sichtlich auf, doch es kamen nicht Lily und Sirius, sondern James herein.

„Was machst du denn hier, ich denke du sollst erst morgen aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen werden?" fragte Serafine erstaunt.

„Ich hab Madame Pomfrey so lange genervt, bis sie mich freiwillig hat gehen lassen. Aber sag mal, wo sind Lily und Sirius?" fragte er.

„Lily sollte zu McGonagall kommen und Sirius ist zu ihrem Schutz mitgegangen." klärte Remus ihn auf.

„Seid wann sind sie denn weg?" fragte er, als er den besorgten Blick von Jessi bemerkte.

„Seid ungefähr einer Stunde." antwortete Jessi.

„Das ist aber ungewöhnlich, auch wenn sie eine außergewöhnliche Aufgabe für uns hatte, brauchte sie nie mehr als eine halbe Stunde, um uns zu erklären worum es geht." sagte James unruhig.

In dem Moment kam Professor McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sie sah sehr verärgert aus.

„Können sie mir mal erklären, warum Miss Evans meiner Aufforderung in mein Büro zu erscheinen nicht folge geleistet hat? Im Übrigen, wo ist Miss Evans überhaupt?" fragte sie ärgerlich.

„Professor. Lily hat sich, nachdem sie ihre Nachricht bekommen hat, sofort auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro gemacht." antwortete Jessi aufgeregt.

„Wir sollten sie suchen gehen." schlug Remus vor.

Alle, auch Professor McGonagall nickten und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich auf die Suche nach Sirius und Lily zu machen. Als Serafine, Remus und James in den Gang, den Lily und Sirius vor ihnen genommen hatten gelangten, sah Serafine etwas auf dem Boden liegen. Sie ging näher heran und rief entsetzt: „Sirius!"

„Sirius!" rief Serafine und lief auf ihn, gefolgt von James und Remus zu.

„Enervate!" sagte James und nahm den Fluch von seinem Freund.

Dieser setzte sich stöhnend auf und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Was ist passiert und wo ist Miss Evans?" fragte McGonagall, die gerade mit Jessi bei ihnen ankam.

„Sie haben Lily!" brachte Sirius gepresst hervor.

„Wer?" fragte James besorgt und ging neben Sirius in die Hocke.

„Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Lestrange, Strew und Bella!" antwortete Sirius.

James sprang auf und wollte schon in Richtung Kerker laufen, wurde jedoch von McGonagall aufgehalten.

„Mr. Potter, sie kommen mit mir, Mr. Lupin, sie bringen Mr. Black zu Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel und sie Miss Brown gehen mit miss Jacobs in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum!" sagte McGonagall in strengem Ton.

Sie nickten widerwillig, doch Remus ging mit Sirius, nachdem er ihm hoch geholfen hatte zum Krankenflügel und Jessi mit Serafine in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. McGonagall deutete James ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen die Gänge entlang und kurze Zeit später standen sie vorm Wasserspeier. McGonagall sagte das Passwort und stieg mit James die gewundene Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf. McGonagall klopfte und ohne eine Aufforderung betrat sie gefolgt von James das Büro.

Als Lily die Augen öffnete, sah sie nichts als Dunkelheit. Sie spürte etwas Kaltes, Hartes unter sich und stellte fest, dass sie auf einem Steinboden lag. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, was ihr aber nicht gelang, da sie an den Händen und Füßen, wie sie feststellen musste, gefesselt war. Sie hörte Stimmen, die ihr bekannt vor kamen, die sie jedoch im Moment nicht zuordnen konnte. Plötzlich hörte eine ihr unbekannte Stimme, die „Flamare unteres" rief und einige Fackeln, die an den Wänden befestigt waren, flammten auf. Lily schloss, durch die plötzliche Helligkeit unwillkürlich die Augen, als sie sie langsam wieder öffnete, sah sie, nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, dass sie sich in einem Gewölbe befand.

„Wen habt ihr mir gebracht? Ihr solltet mir Potter bringen und nicht irgendein widerliches Schlammblut!" schrie die unbekannte Stimme.

„Mylord, dieses Schlammblut, wird Potter hierher locken, sie ist seine Freundin!" hörte Lily eine Stimme, die sie als die Stimme von Malfoy erkannte.

„Nun gut, ich hoffe für euch, dass sie ihm so viel bedeutet, dass er auch nach ihr suchen wird und hier auftaucht!" sagte derjenige mit zischender Stimme.

Lily lief bei diesen zischenden Lauten, eiskalt den Rücken runter. Sie richtete ihren Blick, so gut sie konnte, zu demjenigen und ein Schrei des Entsetzens verließ ihre Kehle.

Als Professor McGonagall mit James in das Büro des Schulleiters trat, saß dieser hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihnen verwundert entgegen.

„Was git es Minerva, sie wirken ja völlig aufgeregt!" sagte Dumbledore und sah sie über seine halbmondförmige Brille abwartend an.

„Albus, Miss Evans…" begann sie und erzählte ihm, was sie gerade eben von Sirius erfahren hatte.

Dumbledore stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zum Kamine, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und sagte: „Richard, kommen sie bitte mit Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Strew, Mr. Lestrange und Miss Black in mein Büro."

Das Gesicht des Zaubertrank- und Hauslehrers der Slytherins, das eben in den Flammen erschienen war, nickte und verschwand kurz darauf wieder.

Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde klopfte es an der Tür und Professor Firestone, gefolgt von Serena und Bellatrix betrat das Büro. Als die Mädchen an James vorbei kamen, warfen sie ihm einen hämischen Blick zu und blieben vor Dumbledore stehen.

„Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Golye, Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Lestrange waren nicht aufzufinden Albus." sagte Firestone.

"Nun gut." sagte Dumbledore und wandte sich an Serena und Bella. „Wissen sie Miss Strew oder sie Miss Black, wo ihre Mitschüler sich befinden?" fragte er und sah Serena dabei tief in die Augen.

Serena wollte schon nein sagen, doch der Blick, mit dem Dumbledore sie ansah, ließ dies nicht zu.

„Sie befinden sich in einer Höhle im Verbotenen Wald." antwortete sie.

Nun wandte sich Dumbledore Bella zu und sah ihr mit dem selben Blick in die Augen, wie zuvor Serena.

„Befindet sich Miss Evans bei ihnen?" fragte er sie.

„Ja!" antwortete Bella.

„Was haben ihre Mitschüler mit ihr vor?" fragte er.

„Sie ist der Köder, um Potter dorthin zu locken." antwortete Bella.

„Weshalb?" fragte Dumbledore, obwohl er sich die Antwort denken konnte.

„Der dunkle Lord will, dass Potter sich ihm anschließt, da wir ihn nicht bekommen konnten, haben wir das Schlammblut, an seiner Stelle mitgenommen, um ihn zu zwingen, nach ihr zu suchen und zur Höhle zu kommen, damit der dunkle Lord ihn dazu zwingen kann, sich ihm anzuschließen." antwortete Bella.

„Niemals!" rief James, als er dies alles hörte, doch machte er sich auch Sorgen um Lily.

Dumbledore legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Albus, wir müssen…" begann McGonagall, wurde aber durch einen Blick von Dumbledore, den er ihr zuwarf unterbrochen.

„Sie können gehen!" sagte Dumbledore zu Serena und Bella.

„Wir sprechen uns noch!" sagte Firestone in einem scharfen Ton zu ihnen, bevor sie das Büro verließen.

Nachdem die beiden Mädchen die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, wandte James sich an den Schulleiter.

„Professor, wir müssen Lily finden, sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass Voldemort sie gehen lässt, wenn ich auf seine Vorderungen eingehen sollte. Sie ist nur Mittel zum Zweck. Er wird sie…" James sprach nicht weiter, er spürte mit einem Mal einen dicken Kloß in seiner Kehle und schluckte schwer.

„Beruhige dich, wir werden alles, was in unserer Macht steht versuchen, um es zu verhindern." versuchte Dumbledore ihn zu beruhigen.

Dumbledore ging abermals zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein, kniete sich davor und steckte seinen Kopf in die Flammen. Nach nicht einmal 5 Minuten stand er wieder auf und stellte sich, mit dem Blick auf den Kamin gerichtet, wieder neben James.

Dieser trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Plötzlich färbten sich die Flammen grün und aus dem Kamin traten nacheinander Mad Ey Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks und Mr. Potter.

„Worum geht's Albus?" fragte Moody.

Dumbledore erklärte ihnen in einer Kurzfassung worum es ging.

„Warum haben sie Lilian, was hat sie mit dem Ganzen zu tun?" fragte Shacklebolt.

„Sie ist James Potter´s Freundin." sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Voldemort benutzt sie um an ihn heran zu kommen und ihn zu zwingen, auf seine Seite zu wechseln." fügte er noch hinzu.

„Sie ist seine Freundin? Seid wann?" fragte Shacklebolt erstaunt und alle sahen zu James.

Dieser errötete leicht und antwortete: „Wir sind seid fast 6 Wochen zusammen."

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, lasst uns aufbrechen, je länger wir warten, desto länger muss sie unter denen leiden. Wer weiß was sie alles mit ihr anstellen, denen traue ich alles zu, vor allem wenn noch einige Todesser dabei sind." sagte Moody ernst und ging zur Tür.

Alle Anwesenden nickten und folgten ihm.

Mr. Potter, sie warten im Gemeinschaftsraum, bis sie von uns benachrichtigt werden." sagte Professor McGonagall.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht Professor! Sie werden ihr etwas antun, wenn nicht noch etwas schlimmeres, wenn ich dort nicht auftauche!" sagte James aufgebracht.

„Er hat Recht Minerva, auch wenn ich deiner Meinung bin!" sagte James Vater.

„Nun, wenn ihr das endlich geklärt habt, sollten wir endlich gehen, um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren." sagte Moddy, der an der Tür stand, diese nun öffnete und gefolgt von den anderen hinausging.

Lily sah in zwei rot glühende Augen und ihr entfuhr ein Schrei des Entsetzens.

„Angst?" wurde sie gefragt.

„Nein!" sagte sie mit fester Stimme, obwohl es in ihrem Inneren ganz anders aussah.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wie viel du Potter bedeutest. Wenn er hier auftaucht und sich mir anschließt, bist du frei." zischte er ihr entgegen.

„Das glauben sie doch sekber nicht, was sie da sagen!" sagte Lily und wusste in dem Moment nicht, wo sie den Mut dazu hernahm.

Malfoy kam auf sie zu, trat ihr fies in die Seite und sagte: „So redest du nicht mit dem dunklen Lord, Schlammblut!"

Um einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken, biss Lily die Zähne zusammen.

„Nur zu deiner Information Schlammblut, du brauchst erst gar nicht versuchen, dich von den Fesseln zu befreien, es hätte keinen Zweck, es sind magische Fesseln." sagte Malfoy und lachte gehässig.

„Wie ich sehe kann ich mich auf euch velassen, wie besprochen, sollte Potter hier auftauchen, berührt ihr das Mal auf eurem Arm und ich werde mich selbst um ihn kümmern." sagte Voldemort und verschwand.

„Ha, Voldemort hat wohl Angst, dass ihr das mit Potter vermasselt." sagte Lily mutiger als sie sich fühlte.

„Halt dein dreckiges Mundwerk Schlammblut, der dunkle Lord und Angst, dass ich nicht lache, er hat nur noch andere Dinge zu tun, zum Beispiel einige seiner Anhänger zu deinen Eltern zu schicken, um zu sehen, wie es ihnen geht." sagte Malfoy und lachte laut auf, als er Lilys erschrockenes Gesicht sah.

Plötzlich ergriff Malfoy Lily bei den Haaren und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten, setzte ihr eine Piole an die Lippen und ehe sie reagieren konnte, kippte er ihr die Flüssigkeit in den Mund und hielt ihn ihr gleich danach zu, damit sie die Flüssigkeit nicht mehr ausspucken konnte. Als er sah, dass sie nicht schluckte, hielt er ihr die Nase zu, damit sie schlucken musste um durch den Mund wieder Luft zu bekommen. Lily schluckte die Flüssigkeit hinunter und sofort ließ Malfoy sie los.

„Falls Potter nicht rechtzeitig kommt, wird er dich nicht mehr lebend vorfinden." sagte Malfoy und lachte hämisch auf und verschwand, nachdem er Lestrange das Kommando übergeben hatte aus dem Gewölbe.

Lestrange fing beim Anblick von Lily an zu lachen und ging langsam auf sie zu, doch das Lachen blieb ihm sprichwörtlich im Hals stecken, als die Tür des Gewölbes mit einem lauten Knall zusplitterte.

Im Eingang des Gewölbes standen Dumbledore und vier Auroren, sowie Firestone, McGonagall und James. Als Lestrange und die anderen sie sahen, apparierten sie innerhalb von Sekunden aus dem Gewölbe und entkamen somit dem Zugriff der Auroren.

James lief zu Lily hinüber. Professor Dumbledore befreite sie von den magischen Fesseln, so dass sie ihre Arme und Beine wieder bewegen konnte.

James half ihr beim Aufstehen, da sich bei Lily nun, da sie in Sicherheit befand, die Anspannung zu lösen begann, liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht und er nahm sie beruhigend in die Arme.

„Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy drückte sich vorhin mir gegenüber so aus, dass Voldemort einige Todesser zu meinen Eltern schicken will, um nach ihnen zu sehen, ob es ihnen gut gehen würde." sagte Lily schluchzend und vergrub ihr Gesicht gegen James Brust.

„Wir kümmern uns darum!" sagte Moody.

„Ich zeig euch wo sie wohnen." sagte Shacklebolt.

Kurz darauf waren die Auroren, bis auf Mr. Potter verschwunden.

„Lasst uns zurückgehen, wer weiß ob Tom nicht doch noch einmal zurückkommt." sagte Mr. Potter.

James legte einen Arm um Lilys Schulter und beide folgten Dumbledore aus der Höhle. Vorm Eingang der Höhle blieb Dumbledore stehen und versiegelte den Eingang mit einem Zauber, den auch Voldemort nicht brechen konnte. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Dort angekommen wies sie Dumbledore an, mit in sein Büro zu kommen.

„Albus, wäre es nicht wichtiger für Miss Evans, dass sie erst einmal von Madame Pomfrey untersucht wird?" fragte McGonagall.

„Es ist wichtig, dass uns Miss Evans alles erzählt, was in der Höhle passiert ist, aber sie können Poppy dazu holen, wenn sie das beruhigt Minerva." sagte Dumbledore.

Während Professor McGonagall zum Krankenflügel ging, um Madame Pomfrey zu holen, gingen die anderen mit Dumbledore in sein Büro.

Dort beschwor er sechs Sessel und deutete ihnen sich zu setzen. James zog Lily zu sich auf den Schoß, was bei seinem Vater einen erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hervorrief.

„Miss Evans, erzählen sie mir bitte was in der Höhle vor sich ging." sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

Lily erzählte ihm was, nachdem ihr Emily die Nachricht von Professor McGonagall gebracht hatte, passiert war. „Dann zersplitterte…" Lily sagte nichts mehr, sie sank in sich zusammen und wirkte leblos. James sah Dumbledore panisch an und erhob sich mit Lily auf dem Arm uns wollte gerade mit ihr in den Krankenflügel, als sich die Tür vom Büro öffnete und McGonagall mit Madame Pomfrey hereinkam.

Madame Pomfrey eilte auf ihn zu und veranlasste James Lily auf den Boden zu legen. Sie untersuchte Lily und sagte: „Sie muss sofort in den Krankenflügel, ansonsten kann ich ihr nicht mehr helfen."

Dumbledore hob Lily hoch und ging mit ihr zum Kamin, Mr. Potter warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und Dumbledore trat mit Lily hinein und war kurz darauf verschwunden. Madame Pomfrey folgte ihm Augenblicklich. James sank auf einen Sessel und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Mr. Potter legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Madame Pomfrey wird ihr schon helfen, ansonsten hätte sie es gesagt. Komm lass uns zum Krankenflügel gehen, um vor Ort zu sein, damit wir etwas erfahren können.

Sie verließen das Büro des Schulleiters und gingen ziemlich schnell zum Krankenflügel, wo sie auf Sirius und Remus trafen.

„Hey James, weißt du was los ist? Madame Pomfrey hat uns rausgescheucht, als wären wir ein paar Hühner." sagte Sirius.

James und sein Vater erzählten ihnen was sich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, bis Lily in den Krankenflügel kam ereignet hatte. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore trat mit einem ernsten Gesicht heraus.

„Albus, was ist?" fragte Mr. Potter.

„Wir haben einen Heiler aus dem St.-Mungos holen müssen, da Poppy bei Miss Evans festgestellt hat, dass ihr jemand den Trank des ewigen Schlafes eingeflösst haben muss." sagte er und das Funkeln, was man sonnst in seinen Augen sehen konnte, war verschwunden.

„Oh Gott nein!" sagte Mr. Potter entsetzt.

James, Sirius und Remus sahen die beiden Männer fragend an

„Was ist das für ein Trank? Ist er so schlimm?" fragte Sirius.

Dumbledore nickte. „In gewisser Weise nicht, doch wenn man zuviel davon nimmt, kann er tödlich sein. Es sieht so aus, als ob jemand sicher gehen wollte, dass man Miss Evans nicht mehr lebend vorfindet, den man hat ihr, nach der Aussage von Heiler Bradshow, mehr als das doppelte Menge des Trankes eingeflösst, die man normalerweise bräuchte, um jemanden nie wieder aufwachen zu lassen. Doch zum Glück hat Madame Pomfrey sofort reagiert und ihr einen Gegentrank verabreicht, so dass Miss Evans wenigsten außer Lebensgefahr ist, doch es ist nicht sicher, wann sie wieder aufwacht. Es könnte heute, morgen, aber auch ersat in Tagen oder Wochen der Fall sein." erklärte Dumbledore den drei Maraudern.

James, Sirius und Remus waren blass geworden, als Dumbledore dies sagte.

„Albus, gibt es keine Möglichkeit für sie? Was sagt Heiler Bradshow?" fragte Mr. Potter.

„Heiler Bradshow hat Miss Evans untersucht und erwähnte einen Trank, den sie vor kurzem entwickelt haben, nur die Gefahr bestehet darin, das dieser Trank noch nicht getestet wurde, wie er sich auf magische und nicht magische Menschen auswirkt. Um ihn Miss Evans zu geben, brauchen wir die Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern oder des Vormunds." sagte Dumbledore.

„Was würde der Trank, den Bradshow erwähnte bewirken?" fragte Mr. Potter weiter.

„Nun dieser Trank bewirkt, das die Wirkung des Trankes, der Miss Evans eingeflösst wurde, vollständig aufgehoben wird und sie innerhalb von ein oder zwei tagen aufwacht. Nur wie gesagt, wir brauchen, da sie selbst nicht zustimmen kann, die Erlaubnis eines Elternteils oder des Vormunds, doch beide konnten wir bislang nicht kontaktieren, du weißt weshalb." sagte Dumbledore und wirkte niedergeschlagen. „Der Heiler ist zum St.- Mungos um den Trank zu holen. Wir müssen schnell handeln, darum habe ich zugestimmt, den Trank Miss Evans zu geben, da Bradshow mir versicherte, dass sie bis jetzt herausgefunden haben, das der Trank kaum Auswirkungen auf die Gesundheit von Miss Evans haben wird." fügte er noch hinzu.

„Kann… kann ich zu ihr Professor?" fragte James und sah ihn flehend an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Poppy etwas dagegen haben wird, ich werde sie fragen, warten sie einen Moment." sagte Dumbledore und verschwand im Krankenflügel.

Keine 10 Minuten später kam er wieder heraus und winkte James zu sich. „Es geht in Ordnung." sagte er und ließ James an sich vorbei in den Krankenflügel.

„Sie möchte ich bitten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen." sagte Dumbledore an Sirius und Remus gewandt.

Diese nickten und gingen schweigend nebeneinander zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wir beide gehen am besten in mein Büro. Ich warte auf einen Bericht von Moody oder Shacklebolt." sagte Dumbledore zu James Vater.

Dieser nickte und beide gingen in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

Als James in den Krankenflügel betrat, sah er Madame Pomfrey auf sich zu kommen.

„Kopf hoch Mr. Potter, sie wird wieder gesund." sagte sie, doch James hörte die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme.

Er nickte und ging geraden Wegs auf Lilys Bett zu, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl der daneben stand und nahm ihre Hand in die seine.

„Lily du musst wieder aufwachen, ich liebe Dich! Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen!" flüsterte er und sah sie dabei an.

James hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und wusste nicht, wie lange er so da gesessen hatte, als plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er drehte sich zu demjenigen und sah seinen Vater neben sich stehen.

„James mein Junge, du solltest etwas essen gehen!" sagte Mr. Potter.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger Dad." erwiderte er flüsternd und sah wieder zu Lily.

„Sei vernünftig, du musst etwas essen, immerhin hast du nichts zum Mittag gegessen." versuchte sein Vater ihn zu überreden.

James sah ihn wieder an und sagte: „Dad, du weißt doch sicher wie das ist, wenn man jemanden von ganzem Herzen liebt und man das Gefühl hat, diesen Menschen schon eine Ewigkeit zu kennen, obwohl man noch gar nicht so lange zusammen ist."

„Ja, so erging es mir bei deiner Mutter! James, du liebst dieses Mädchen sehr, nicht war?" fragte er und sah seinen Sohn verstehend an.

„Ja, ich liebe sie sehr! Dad, ich habe Angst sie zu verlieren." sagte James leise, eher schon flüsternd.

„James, du wirst sie nicht verlieren, du hast doch gehört, was Albus gesagt hat, sie ist außer Lebensgefahr." sagte Mr. Potter. „So und nun gehst du etwas essen, keine Widerrede. Ich bleibe solange bei ihr, bis du wieder kommst."

James nickte und stand auf. Er sah seinem Vater in die Augen und dieser nahm ihn väterlich in den Arm. „Es wird schon gut gehen!" sagte er und versuchte Zuversicht in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen.

„Wenn doch bloß dieser Heiler hier auftauchen würde." sagte James verzweifelt, sah noch einmal zu Lily, bevor er den Krankenflügel verließ.

Er ging schnellen Schrittes zur Großen Halle und setzte sich, nachdem er einen hasserfüllten Blick zum Slytherin Tisch geworfen hatte, zwischen Remus und Sirius.

„James, was ist mit Lily? Remus und Sirius haben uns nichts erzählen wollen!" sagte Jessi und sah die beiden vorwurfsvoll an.

„Nicht jetzt Jessi!" sagte James nur und aß eine Kleinigkeit, was für ihn ungewöhnlich war und die Mädchen sahen ihn verwundert an.

Nach nicht einmal einer viertel Stunde, stand er wieder auf und verließ die Große Halle in Richtung Krankenflügel. Als er in den Krankenflügel kam, sah er, wie Dumbledore und sein Vater miteinander sprachen. Er ging auf sie zu und fragte: „Professor, haben sie schon irgendetwas von Shacklebolt oder Moody gehört?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab noch keine Nachricht von den beiden, was Miss Evans Eltern betrifft." erklärte er und sah mit einem besorgten Blick auf Lily.

James nickte, ging an ihnen vorbei zum Bett von Lily und setzte sich auf die Bettkante von ihrem Bett. Er strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus der Stirn und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich Süße!"

Dumbledore und James Vater sahen sich an und lächelten, dann verließen sie leise den Krankenflügel.

Vor der Tür sagte Dumbledore: „Wie ich schon einmal gesagt habe, die beiden sind ein schönes Paar!"

„Du hast Recht Albus und ich muss gestehen, dass mir die Wahl meines Sohnes in Sachen Schwiegertochter, sehr gut gefällt!" sagte Mr. Potter daraufhin und lächelte versonnen.

So ihr Lieben, hier ist Kapitel 26, es ist sehr lang geworden, macht euch aber keine Hoffnung, dass alle so lang werden, aber trotz alle dem, ich hoffe es gefällt!

küsschen Brchen


	27. Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27 

Sirius, Remus, Jessi und Serafine saßen nach dem Abendessen gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf James.

Sirius, Remus was ist los? Sagt es endlich!" forderte Jessi und sah die beiden sauer an.

Die beiden sahen sich an und schüttelten den Kopf. Jessi sprang auf und stellte sich wütend vor die beiden, so dass die letzten Gryffindor, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, eiligst ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und in ihren Schlafsaal verschwanden, da sie die Wutausbrüche von Jessi schon einmal miterlebt hatten.

„Ihr sagt mir jetzt sofort…" fing sie an sie anzuschreien, doch brach sie plötzlich mitten im Satz ab, als sich plötzlich das Portraitloch öffnete und James gemeinsam mit Dumbledore und seinem Vater den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

Als sie James Gesichtsausdruck sah, erschrak Jessi, ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. Als sie die Umarmung löste, sah James sie dankbar an, nickte Dumbledore zu und nachdem ihn sein Vater kurz umarmt hatte, ging er ohne ein Wort zu sagen hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Jessi sah ihm hinterher und als er nicht mehr zu sehen war, wandte sie sich an Dumbledore und fragte: „Professor, was ist los? Die Jungs wollen uns nichts sagen!"

Dumbledore deutete ihr sich zu setzen und ließ sich ebenfalls auf einen Sessel nieder, dann erzählte er in einer Kurzfassung was, nachdem Sirius im Gang zu McGonagalls Büro gefunden wurde, passiert war.

„Oh Nein!" rief Jessi, als Dumbledore geendet hatte und sah ihn entsetzt an.

Als sie zu Serafine sah, bemerkte sie, dass diese blass geworden war und Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sirius ging zu ihr hinüber und legte tröstend einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Ich würde sagen, sie gehen in ihre Betten, heute können sie Miss Evans ohnehin nicht mehr besuchen!" sagte Dumbledore, stand auf und verließ in Begleitung von Mr. Potter den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Dumbledore hat recht, lasst uns schlafen gehen." sagte Remus, nahm Jessi in den Arm und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Diese schmiegte sich an ihn und sagte: „Nach dem was uns Dumbledore eben erzählt hat, kann ich ohnehin noch nicht schlafen. Ich muss daran denken, wie James sich jetzt wohl fühlt." sagte Jessi und sah Remus sowie Sirius nacheinander an.

„Beschissen! Würde ich sagen." antwortete Sirius.

Alle nickten zustimmend und hingen schweigend ihren Gedanken nach.

§§§§§§§§

Dumbledore und Mr. Potter unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung, als sich die Tür vom Krankenflügel öffnete und James heraus kam. Er sah seinen Vater an und bei diesem verschwand beim Anblick seines Sohnes, das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht.

„Professor, sie möchten bitte zu Madame Pomfrey kommen!" sagte James matt.

Dumbledore nickte und verschwand im Krankenflügel.

„James, was ist los?" fragte Mr. Potter besorgt.

„Der Heiler ist gerade gekommen! Dad, was ist wenn Lily von dem Trank nicht wieder aufwacht, ich meine, Dumbledore sagte doch, das der Trank noch nicht getestet wurde!" sagte James verzweifelt.

„Sie wird wieder aufwachen!" sagte sein Vater zuversichtlich.

Die Tür des Krankenflügels öffnete sich und Dumbledore kam heraus und ging auf sie zu.

„Heiler Bradshow hat Miss Evans den Trank gegeben, nun heißt es warten. Er sagte, dass sie wohl spätestens Morgen im laufe des Tages aufwachen würde!" erklärte Dumbledore ihnen.

„Kommen sie James, wir begleiten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, auch sollten sie sich ausruhen, damit Miss Evans, wenn sie morgen aufwacht und sie sieht, keinen Schreck bekommt!" sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

Dieser nickte und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie ihn betraten, hörten sie jemanden schreien, derjenige hörte aber abrupt damit auf, als sie weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum hineinkamen. Jessi kam auf James zu und nahm ihn, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah in den Arm. Als sie die Umarmung löste, sah er sie dankbar an, nickte Dumbledore kurz zu und nach einer kurzen Umarmung seines Vaters ging er ohne ein Wort zu sagen in den Jungenschlafsaal hoch und legte sich angezogen auf sein Bett. Dann stand er wieder auf und ging zum Fenster, das sich neben seinem Bett befand und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts gleiten. Er sah immer wieder Lilys blasses Gesicht vor sich und fasste einen Entschluss! Ich werde ihn bekämpfen und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue. Er soll nie wieder die Möglichkeit haben, Menschen zu quälen, zu verletzen oder zu töten! dachte er und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Bett, legte sich wieder darauf und er merkte nicht, dass ihm langsam die Augen zufielen. Er hörte nicht mehr als Remus und Sirius weit nach Mitternacht in den Schlafsaal kamen und ebenfalls ins Bett gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte James sehr früh, setzte sich schlagartig im Bett auf und stellte fest, dass er komplett angezogen eingeschlafen sein musste. Er stand auf, ging ins Bad und nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, zog er sich frische Kleidung an und verließ leise den Schlafsaal, um hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Dort setzte er sich in einen Sessel vor den Kamin und schaute nachdenklich in die Flammen. Plötzlich erschrak er, als ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Oh entschuldige!" sagte Jessi, als sie sein erschrockenes Gesicht sah.

„Schon gut!" erwiderte James und stand auf.

„Wolltest du auch zum Frühstück gehen?" fragte Jessi.

James nickte und verließ gemeinsam mit Jessi und Serafine den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Große Halle. Als sie dort ankamen, gingen sie zum Gryffindore Tisch. Gerade als James sich setzen wollte, kam Constanze lächelnd auf ihn zu.

„Hi James, mir wurde erzählt, dass du jetzt wieder ungebunden bist, also wie wäre es mit uns beiden?" fragte sie ihn mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, wobei sie den abweisenden Blick von James ignorierte.

James sah sie mit einem eisigen Blick an. „Verschwinde! Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer dir diesen Bären aufgebunden hat, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, ich bin nicht mehr zu haben, wenn es so wäre und du auch das letzte Mädchen hier auf Erden wärst, würde ich mich nie für dich entscheiden." sagte er mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die Jessi und Serafine frösteln ließ.

Constanze sah ihn pikiert an und sagte: „Das wirst du noch bereuen!" drehte sich um und ging zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber.

„Fragt sich nur, wer es bereuen wird!" sagte Sirius, der mit Remus neben ihm aufgetaucht war.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen zu frühstücken.

Jessi sah Remus besorgt an. „Remus, geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte sie ihn leise.

„Nicht besonders, morgen ist Vollmond wie du weißt." sagte er flüsternd.

Sie nickte und widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück.

James satnd auf und sagte: „Wir sehen uns später!" dann verließ er die Große Halle in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Als er dort ankam und klopfte an die Tür. Er vernahm ein klicken und Madame Pomfrey öffnete diese. Sie nickte ihm zu und ließ ihn an sich vorbei in den Krankenflügel. Bevor sie in ihr Büro ging, sah sie zu James, der sich neben Lilys Bett auf einen Stuhl setzte und verschwand mit einem Lächeln. James sah zu Lily und ihm fiel auf, dass sie nicht mehr so blass aussah, wie am gestrigen Tag. Er nahm ihre Hand und streichelte sanft darüber. Er schloss seine Augen und sah Lilys lächelndes Gesicht vor sich. Hoffentlich werde ich sie wieder lächeln und auch lachen sehen. Bitte Lil, wach wieder auf. Werde ich jemals wieder ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen sehen? dachte er sich in Gedanken.

Plötzlich spürte er, dass ihm jemand durch sein Haar strich, er öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in die grünen von Lily, die ihn mit einem schwachen funkeln darin ansah.

„lily!" flüsterte er, stand auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante ihres Bettes.

„James!" flüsterte sie und lächelte.

Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn, wobei ihn eine Welle der Erleichterung durchströmte.

„Ich hole Madame Pomfrey." sagte er, stand auf und ging zu deren Büro.

Als er mit dieser aus dem Büro kam, sagte sie: „Holen sie Professor Dumbledore."

James nickte und verließ den Krankenflügel.

§§§§§§§§

Jessi, Serafine und die beiden Marauder saßen auf einer Decke am See.

„Sirius nun sag schon, was hast du für die Slytherins geplant?" fragte Serafine neugierig.

„Verrate ich nicht! Nur soviel, es wird eine Lektion für Bella, Serena und Constanze. Man legt sich nicht mit den Freunden der Marauder an!" sagte er geheimnisvoll und grinste breit.

„Du bist gemein!" stellte Serafine fest und tat als würde sie schmollen.

„Und wann gedenkst du ihnen diese Lektion zu erteilen?" fragte Remus grinsend, da er ja wusste was Sirius vorhatte.

„Ich dachte mir, wenn Lily wieder aus dem Krankenflügel kommt, damit sie auch was davon hat." sagte Sirius.

„Was meint ihr, wacht sie wieder auf?" fragte Serafine bedrückt.

„Ich glaube fest daran. Sie muss einfach! Als ich gestern Abend den Ausdruck in James Gesicht gesehen habe, als er mit Dumbledore und seinem Vater in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, hab ich mich fürchterlich erschrocken. Er macht sich unheimliche Sorgen um Lily. Ich habe vorher noch nie einen solchen Ausdruck wie gestern Abend in seinem Gesicht gesehen!" sagte Jessi.

„Ja, man konnte regelrecht spüren, wie verzweifelt er war, er muss für Lily eine sehr tiefe innige Liebe empfinden sonst würde es ihn nicht so fertig machen." sagte Serafine.

Remus nickte. „Ja, bei den beiden kann man die Liebe die sie für einander empfinden regelrecht spüren!" sagte Remus philosophisch.

„Ich gehe nach Hogsmeade, um noch etwas zu besorgen, was ich nur dort bekommen kann!" erklärte Sirius und stand auf.

„Wieso? Wofür?" fragte Jessi.

„Für die Lektion, die ich meiner Cousine und ihren beiden Freundinnen erteilen will." erwiderte Sirius grinsend und ging in Richtung Schlosstor.

§§§§§§§§

Als James mit Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel kam, sah er den Heiler vom St.-Mungos, der sich über Lily gebeugt hatte und sie untersuchte. Als der Heiler sich Madame Pomfrey zuwandte, gingen er und Dumbledore auf die beiden zu. Dumbledore, der Heiler und Madame Pomfrey gingen in deren Büro und James setzte sich auf die Bettkante von Lilys Bett.

„Hey Süße, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er.

„Ganz gut, nur etwas schwindelig." antwortete sie.

James strich ihr zärtlich mit der Hand über die Wange.

„Lil, ich liebe dich! Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn du…" begann er, doch Lily legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„James nicht, denk nicht darüber nach, was wäre wenn!" sagte sie leise und sah ihn zärtlich an.

„Ich hatte solche Angst dich zu verlieren Lily!" gestand er ihr flüsternd.

Als Lily versuchte sich aufzusetzen half James ihr dabei.

Sie sah ihm in die haselnussbraunen Augen und sagte: „Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, ich würde für unsere Liebe noch viel mehr auf mich nehmen!"

James beugte sich gerührt zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Chrm, chrm!" hörten beide plötzlich neben sich und als sie sich demjenigen zuwandten, sahen sie in die lächelnden Gesichter von Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey und Mr. Potter.

Lily errötete und senkte den Blick, doch James sah diese grinsend an.

„Wie ich sehe befinden sie sich auf dem Weg der Besserung." sagte Dumbledore mit einem amüsierten funkeln in den Augen.

Lily sah ihn lächelnd an und nickte.

„Ähm… Professor, warum war Heiler Bradshow noch einmal hier?" fragte James.

„Er wollte Miss Evans noch einmal untersuchen, sie wissen ja, dass ich ihnen sagte, das der Trank, den Dr. Bradshow mit seinen Kollegen hergestellt hat, noch nicht getestet wurde und Miss Evans durch diese Umstände unfreiwillig zur Testperson wurde, doch wie er mir soeben, bevor er ging mitteilte hat der Trank einige erfreuliche Nebenwirkungen!" erklärte Dumbledore ihm.

„Welche?" fragte James neugierig.

„Als erstes wurde Miss Evans durch den Trank resistend gegen den ewigen Schlaftrank und zum zweiten kann sie wahrscheilich heute Abend den Krankenflügel schon wieder verlassen, da die Genesung schneller als üblich durch den Trank bewirkt wird." antwortete Dumbledore.

Lily sah Madame Pomfrey an, doch diese nickte ihr bestätigend zu.

„Professor!" sprach Lily ihn an.

„Ja." erwiderte dieser.

„Wissen… wissen sie schon, was… was mit meinen Eltern ist?" fragte Lily stockend.

„Es tut mir Leid Miss Evans, ich habe noch keine Nachricht von Mr. Shacklebolt oder Mr. Moody erhalten, ob sie ihre Eltern schon gefunden haben!" antwortete Dumbledore.

Lily nickte und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander.

James zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Miss Evans, solange wir nichts von ihnen hören, können wir noch hoffen!"sagte Dumbledore.

Lily nickte und sagte: „Danke Professor!" Sie löste sich aus James Umarmung und ließ sich zurück aufs Kissen sinken.

„Professor, kann ich sie mal kurz sprechen?" fragte James und stand von Lilys Bett auf.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da Süße!" sagte er an Lily gewandt.

Diese nickte und James verließ mit Dumbledore und seinem Vater den Krankenflügel.

Vor der Tür fragte er: „Professor, können sie mir sagen, warum Voldemort unbedingt will, dass ich auf seine Seite wechsle?"

„Nun, du kannst ihm gefährlich werden, deshalb hätte er dich lieber auf seiner Seite, als gegen sich!" antwortete Dumbledore.

„Was meinst du damit Albus, James könnte ihm gefährlich werden? Er ist noch nicht Mal ein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer!" sagte James Vater.

„Wie ich es sagte. James hat ein unglaubliches Potenzial an Magie in sich, dass spürte ich schon in seinem 1. Jahr hier in Hogwarts. Daraufhin habe ich in eure Ahnenbücher nachgeforscht und festgestellt, dass sich die Magie von Godric Griffindore und Merlin in James vereinen, wodurch er eine unglaubliche Macht an Magie in sich trägt." erklärte Dumbledore ihm.

„Aber wir sind erst seit 10 Generationen reinblütig, wie kann das sein?" fragte Mr. Potter verwundert.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz! Ihr wart laut den Büchern immer schon reinblütig und dazwischen waren nur 5 Generationen halbblütig. Bei euch überwiegt das Reinblütige!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass Voldemort mich auf seine Seite ziehen will?" fragte James.

„Ganz einfach, wie ich dir schon sagte, hätte er dich lieber auf seiner Seite als gegen sich. Da du und auch deine Nachkommen ihm gefährlich werden, wenn ihn nicht sogar töten könnten!" antwortete Dumbledore.

„Heißt dass das James seine Nachkommen reinblütig sein müssen?" fragte James Vater.

„Ja, da nur reinblütige Zauberer mit einer solchen Magie, die er in sich trägt und an sie weitervererbt umgehen können!" bestätigte Dumbledore.

„Was nützt mir diese Macht an Magie, wenn ich das Mädchen, was ich liebe nicht heiraten und mit ihr Kinder haben kann, weil sie eine Muggelgeborene ist. Dann verzichte ich lieber auf all die Magie die in mir stecken soll!" sagte James betrübt.

„Wer sagt denn, dass du die, die du liebst nicht heiraten kannst?" fragte Dumbledore mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Aber die die ich liebe ist eine Muggelgeborene." sagte James und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wenn du an Miss Evans denkst, kann ich dich beruhigen, sie stammt von einer alten magischen Familie ab!" sagte Dumbledore salomonisch.

„Wie das?" fragte Mr. Potter, der nun ebenfalls verwirrt war.

„Nun miss Evans stammt von den Druiden ab. Sie ist seit über 600 Jahren, die erste, die wieder magische Fähigkeiten aufweist. Als ich bemerkte, dass James sich Anfang des 5. Jahres für sie interessierte, hab ich in den Aufzeichnungen ihrer Familie und in den Büchern nachgeforscht und habe entdeckt, dass sie von einer reinblütigen Familie abstammt. Aber nur sie, da sie überwiegend nach der Familie ihres Vaters kommt und nicht, wie ihre Schwester nach der ihrer Mutter!" erklärte Dumbledore und sah in zwei Gesichter, die ihn ungläubig ansahen.

§§§§§§§§

Jessi, Serafine und Remus gingen nachdem Sirius durch das Schlosstor verschwunden war, hoch zum Schloss. In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Peter. Dieser sah sie erschrocken an und lief schnell die Treppe zum Gryffindore Turm hinauf.

„Was ist denn mit Peter los?" fragte Jessi, der das Verhalten von Peter komisch vorkam.

„Keine Ahnung! Es kam mir so vor, als ob es ihm unangenehm wäre uns zu begegnen." sagte Remus.

„Am besten fragten wir nachher mal Sirius und James, vielleicht wissen sie was mit ihm los ist." sagte Serafine.

„Lasst uns nachher über das seltsame Verhalten von Peter reden, wir wollten doch Lily im Krankenflügel besuchen. erinnerte Jessi die anderen beiden.

Sie sahen noch einmal in die Richtung in die Peter verschwunden war, schüttelten über sein seltsames Verhalten den Kopf und machten sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.

§§§§§§§§

Dumbledore sah James und dessen Vater amüsiert an.

„Du bist dir da wirklich sicher Albus, dass sie von den Druiden abstammt?" fragte Mr. Potter.

„Ja, ich habe die Aufzeichnungen, nachdem ich sie gelesen habe meinem Freund Zacharias Putzelbree geschickt, er ist ein anerkannter Ahnenforscher und er hat die Aufzeichnungen überprüft und konnte eine Fälschung ausschließen." antwortete Dumbledore ihm schmunzelnd.

„Albus, weißt du was das bedeutet, wenn Voldemort dies herausfinden sollte. Er wird versuchen auch sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen!" sagte James Vater.

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Du hast recht Bryan, doch hier in Hogwarts ist sie relativ sicher und er wird es nicht noch einmal versuchen, solange sie hier in Hogwarts ist und sie, genauso wie James, unter meinem Schutz steht!" erwiderte Dumbledore. „Lass uns in mein Büro gehen, ich warte auf eine Nachricht von Moody oder Shacklebolt, außerdem kannst du dir die Aufzeichnungen der Familie von Miss Evans ansehen." fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ich werde wieder zu Lily gehen." sagte James und verschwand wieder im Krankenflügel.

Dumbledore und Mr. Potter machten sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

§§§§§§§§

Als Jessi, Remus und Serafine beim Krankenflügel ankamen, klopfte Jessi an die Tür und trat gefolgt von den anderen beiden ein. Als sie Lily in ihrem Bett sitzen sah, atmete sie erleichtert auf und ging direkt auf sie zu.

„Lily, bin ich froh dass du wieder aufgewacht bist!" sagte sie erleichtert.

„Wo ist Sirius?" fragte James.

„In Hogsmeade. Er sagte er müsse dort noch etwas besorgen, was er nur dort bekommen würde, um Bella, Serena und Constanze eine Lektion zu erteilen. Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, was er damit gemeint hat!" erklärte Serafine.

James sah Remus an und beide grinsten.

„Würden sie bitte für einen Moment den Krankenflügel verlassen, damit ich Miss Evans noch einmal untersuchen kann!" hörten sie Madame Pomfrey, die in diesem Moment auf sie zukam.

James gab Lily noch einen Kuss und verließ mit den anderen den Krankenflügel.

Als sie vor der Tür standen sagte Jessi: „Hoffentlich kann Lily den Krankenflügel bald verlassen, sonst bekommt sie noch eine Phobie, sooft wie sie hier schon drin war."

„Dumbledore sagte, laut Aussage von Heiler Bradshow, könnte sie schon heute Abend den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen." erklärte James ihr.

„Super, dann kann ja Sirius den Slytherin Schnepfen schon heute Abend beim Abendessen die Lektion erteilen!" freute sich Serafine.

James und Remus warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu und nickten geheimnisvoll grinsend.

„Hi ihr vier!" rief Sirius und kam grinsend auf sie zu.

„Hi Tatze, na hast du alles bekommen was du benötigst?" fragte James grinsend.

„Yep! Was ist los, warum steht ihr alle hier draußen?" fragte er und sah James verwundert an.

„Madame Pomfrey untersucht gerade Lily." antwortete Jessi.

„Ist sie schon aufge…" begann er, brach aber ab, da sich die Tür von Krankenflügel öffnete und Lily herauskam.

„Was wolltest du gerade sagen Tatze?" fragte Remus amüsiert.

„Hat sich erledigt!" erwiderte er, ging auf Lily zu und umarmte sie strahlend.

Als er die Umarmung löste, sagte er: „Man bin ich froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht!"

„Nicht nur du Tatze!" sagte James, ging zu Lily und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Dann kann ja heute Abend beim Abendessen, die Mission Slytherin Girls starten!" sagte Sirius und grinste geheimnisvoll.

Die Mädchen sahen ihn neugierig an, doch er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich verrate nichts, ihr werdet es heute Abend schon sehen!" sagte er, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„James!" sagte Lily schmeichelnd und sah zu ihm hoch.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung was er damit gemeint hat." sagte er und sah sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick an.

Lily seufzte und machte sich mit den anderen ebenfalls auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten sie sich wie üblich in die Sessel und der Couch vom Kamin. James zog Lily in seine Arme und diese kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir nach dem Mittagessen nach Hogsmeade gehen?" fragte Serafine.

„Hey, hast du vergessen, dass Lily gerade erst aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden ist?" fragte Jessi.

„Jessi, mir geht es gut! Wenn ich ehrlich bin hätte ich nichts gegen etwas frische Luft einzuwenden." sagte Lily.

„Du hast schon daran gedacht, dass Serena und ihre Spitzel auch in Hogsmeade sein werden." gab Serafine zu bedenken.

„Nein, daran habe ich wirklich nicht mehr gedacht." gab Lily zu.

„Wir machen es so, wie wir es das letzte Mal besprochen haben." sagte Sirius und sah Lily aufmunternd an.

„Aber dazu muss ich mir erst einmal frische Sachen anziehen." erklärte Lily, stand auf und ging zur Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte.

Nachdem Lily verschwunden war, fragte Sirius James: „Weiß Dumbledore schon, wer Lily den Trank des ewigen Schlafes gegeben hat?"

„Ja, Malfoy!" stieß James zwischen den Zähnen aufgebracht hervor.

„Malfoy?" fragte Jessi.

James nickte. „Bevor Lily im Büro von Dumbledore zusammenbrach, hatte sie ihm und uns erzählt, was in dem Gewölbe passiert ist. Doch hätte Malfoy oder Voldemort gewusst, dass Lily…" brach er ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist mit mir James?" hörte dieser Lily fragen, die gerade wieder vom Mädchenschlafsaal die Treppe herunter und auf ihn zukam.

„Ihr entschuldigt uns kurz." sagte James zu den anderen, stand auf, nahm Lilys Hand und deutete ihr, mit ihm mitzukommen.

James ging mit ihr die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf und dort führte er sie zu seinem Bett.

„Setz dich Lil, ich muss dir etwas sagen." erklärte er ihr.

Lily setzte sich auf sein Bett und James setzte sich neben sie.

„James, was ist?" fragte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Lily, Dumbledore hat herausgefunden, dass du…" begann er.

„Was hat Dumbledore herausgefunden?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Uhh… er hat herausgefunden, dass du von einer reinblütigen Familie abstammst." beendete er den Satz.

„James, das kann nicht sein, wie du weißt, sind meine Eltern Muggel." sagte sie ungläubig.

„Lily, hör mir zu und unterbrich mich bitte nicht Okay." sagte er und begann ihr zu erzählen, was Dumbledore über sie und ihn herausgefunden hatte.

Lily hörte ihm zu, doch ab und zu öffnete sie ihren Mund, doch sie sagte keinen Ton und unterbrach ihn auch nicht. Sie sah ihn nur weiter ungläubig an. Nachdem James zu Ende erzählt hatte, schüttelte Lily langsam den Kopf.

„James, das was Dumbledore über dich herausgefunden hat, verwundert mich nicht, aber das was mich betrifft, kann ich einfach nicht glauben. Dumbledore muss sich irren, anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären." sagte sie verwirrt.

„Lily, ich glaube nicht, dass sich Dumbledore geirrt hat, er hat es von einem Fachmann, der sich mit Ahnenforschung auskennt untersuchen lassen und der hat die Echtheit der Aufzeichnungen über deine Familie väterlicherseits bestätig." erwiderte James und nahm ihre Hand.

„James, wenn das wirklich stimmt, was du mir eben erzählt hast, weißt du was das bedeutet wenn Voldemort das über mich herausfindet!" sagte sie und sah ihn ernst an.

Dieser nickte. „Ich weiß es Lily, wenn Voldemort das über dich herausfinden sollte, wird er versuchen uns beide auf seine Seite zu bringen und falls wir uns weigern, in schlimmsten Fall töten." erwiderte er und sah bedrückt zu Boden.

„Lieber würde ich sterben, als auf die Seite dieses Scheusals zu wechseln!" sagte Lily mit fester Stimme und sah ihn entschlossen an.

James blickte zu ihr hoch und sagte: „Der sprechende Hut wusste schon, warum er dich nach Gryffindor geschickt hat. Ich liebe dich meine mutige, tapfere und zu allem entschlossene Lily!"

„Ich liebe dich auch James!" flüsterte sie.

Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schlang Lily ihre Arme um James Hals, während er seine um ihre Taille legte. Sie küssten sich erst sanft, dann zärtlich und zum Schluss leidenschaftlich.

Schwer atmend löste sich James von ihr. „Wooowww!" entfuhr es ihm.

„ja Wooowww!" flüsterte Lily mit geröteten Wangen.

James strich ihr sanft mit einer Hand über die Wange. „Lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen." sagte er und Lily nickte zustimmend.

Beide standen von seinem Bett auf, verließen den Schlafsaal und gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie wieder bei den anderen ankamen, sah Sirius ihnen entgegen und grinste schelmisch.

Als James das sah, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Man Tatze, woran du schon wieder denkst ist offensichtlich." sagte James.

„Na und!" erwiderte dieser immer noch grinsend.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir Mädchen gehen schon mal zum Mittagessen und ihr kommt etwas später nach." sagte Jessi und stand auf.

Serafine tat es ihr gleich und hackte sich bei Lily ein. Die Mädchen verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen in Richtung Große Halle.

„Wir müssen euch nachher noch etwas erzählen." sagte Remus.

„Was, warum erzählst du es uns nicht jetzt?" fragte Sirius.

„Weil die Mädchen auch dabei sein sollten und hier im Gemeinschaftsraum könnten es zu viele mitbekommen." erklärte Remus ihm.

„Okay, dann lasst uns jetzt auch zum Mittagessen gehen, ich habe einen Bärenhunger!" sagte Sirius und stand vom Sessel auf.

„Den hast du doch immer Tatze!" sagte James und fing an zu lachen.

Nach dem auch Remus aufgestanden war, verließen die drei ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

„Also, wie besprochen, wir halten bis heute Abend die Scharade aufrecht!" sagte James.

„Was für eine Scharade?" fragte Sirius.

„Man Sirius, die Scharade, dass James und Lily sich aus dem Weg gehen und sich gegenseitig ausweichen, damit Serena und ihre Spitzel es nicht mitkriegen." sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

„Ach die meinst du!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Ja, die meine ich!" sagte Remus lachend.

Sie kamen in der Großen Halle an und sahen, dass die Mädchen am äußersten Ende des Gryffindor Tisches saßen. Sie setzten sich in die Mitte des Tisches und begannen mit dem Essen.

§§§§§§§§

Nach dem Mittagessen, verließen Jessi, Serafine und Lily die Große Halle und gingen, nachdem der Hausmeister Filsch die Ausgangserlaubnis kontrolliert hatte, hinaus aus dem Schloss und durch das Schlosstor Richtung Hogsmeade.

„Ich muss mir neue Pergamentrollen kaufen, meine sind fast alle." sagte Serafine, als in Hogsmeade ankamen.

„Das trifft sich gut, ich brauche ein neues Tintenfass, meins ist fast leer." erwiderte Jessi.

Die Mädchen gingen die Straße entlang und kamen zu einem Laden, wo über der Tür ein Schild angebracht war, auf dem stand: „Schreibutensilien für jede erdenkliche Gelegenheit!"

Sie gingen hinein, wo ein geschäftiger Verkäufer auf sie zugewuselt kam und sie mit allem möglichen Fragen überschüttete.

§§§§§§§§

Nachdem die Mädchen die Große Halle verlassen hatten, standen James, Remus und Sirius vom Tisch auf und verließen ebenfalls die Große Halle und gingen auf die Treppe zu, die zum Gryffindor Turm führte. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, stellten sie fest, dass dieser leer war. James lief hoch in seinen Schlafsaal und kam kurz darauf wieder herunter. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle. Als sie von Filsch mit einem fiesen Blick kontrolliert worden sind, verließen sie das Schloss in Richtung Hogsmeade. Doch bevor sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, verschwand James hinter einer Buschgruppe, wo er seinen Tarnumhang unter seinem Pullover hervorzog und ihn sich überwarf. Dann ging er wieder zu Remus und Sirius, tippte sie kurz an, als Zeichen dass er hinter ihnen war und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter nach Hogsmeade.

§§§§§§§§

Als Lily, Serafine und JEssi wieder aus dem Laden kamen, blieb Lily abrupt stehen und sah auf die gegenüberliegende Seite.

„Lily, was ist?" fragte Serafine.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!" sagte sie.

„Was gibt es doch nicht?" fragte Jessi erstaunt.

„Ach nichts." wiegelte Lily ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lily, das glaube ich dir nicht, was ist?" fragte Jessi unnachgiebig.

„Ach ich dachte nur, ich hätte eben Peter mit Malfoy und ein Paar Slytherins gesehen, aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt." Sagte Lily und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Kommt lasst uns gehen, wir wollten uns doch mit den Jungs im drei Besen treffen." erinnerte Jessi.

Sie gingen die Straße weiter hinunter und trafen auf dem Weg zu den drei Besen auf Sirius und Remus.

„Wo ist denn James?" fragte Serafine.

„Der hatte noch etwas zu erledigen und kommt nach." log Sirius, was ihm von James, der unterm Tarnumhang hinter ihm stand, einen leichten Hieb in den Rücken einbrachte.

Auf dem Weg zu den drei Besen, kam ihnen Snape entgegen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du noch tiefer sinken könntest Black, nicht dass du mit einem Werwolf befreundet bist, nein jetzt läufst du auch noch mit einem Halb – und Schlammblut in Hogsmeade herum!" sagte er mit öliger Stimme und sah Jessi und Lily angewidert an.

„Halt dein Maul Sninellus oder du wünscht dir nie geboren worden zu sein!" zischte Sirius ihm entgegen.

Dieser grinste ihn höhnisch an und ging in Richtung Schloss davon.

„Was hat er damit gemeint, du wärst mit einem Werwolf befreundet?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

Sirius sah unsicher zu Remus und danach zu der Stelle, wo er James unter seinem Tarnumhang vermutete.

„Er meint… er meinte mich mit… mit dem Werwolf!" stotterte Remus.

Als Remus Lily in die Augen sah, konnte er einen traurigen und gleichzeitig enttäuschten Ausdruck darin erkennen.

„Das zum Thema Vertrauen Remus!" sagte sie leise und sah auch die anderen an, diese sahen betreten zu Boden.

„Lily, ich…" begann Jessi.

„Ich will nichts hören, ich nehme mal an, ihr habt es alle gewusst, nicht wahr!" sagte sie mit einer unnatürlich ruhigen Stimme. „Ich hab euch vertraut, warum ihr mir nicht?" fügte sie traurig hinzu.

Sie wandte sich von ihnen ab und ging in Richtung Schloss davon, wobei ihre Schritte immer schneller wurden und zum Schluss lief sie im Laufschritt davon.

„SCHEISSE!!!!!!!!" entfuhr es Sirius.

§§§§§§§§

James merkte unter seinem Tarnumhang, als Lily Sirius darauf ansprach, was den Snape damit gemeint hätte, er wäre mit einem Werwolf befreundet, dass das Ganze nicht so ablief, wie er es geplant hatte. Was ihn nur wunderte, dass Lily die anderen, nachdem Remus ihr sagte, dass er mit dem Werwolf gemeint war, nicht anschrie. Sie blieb seines Erachtens sogar sehr ruhig, nachdem sie dass von Remus erfahren hatte. Nachdem sie etwas, was er nicht verstanden hatte, zu Remus gesagte hatte, drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung Schloss. James sah, dass sie immer schneller wurde und zum Schluss in Richtung Schloss schon fast rannte. Er lief ihr ohne groß zu überlegen hinterher. Plötzlich sah er, dass sie die Richtung änderte und in die Richtung zur Heulenden Hütte lief, er folgte ihr mit etwas Abstand. Als sie langsamer wurde, verlangsamte auch er seinen Lauf. Er sah, dass sie sich vor der Heulenden Hütte auf einen Baumstamm setzte und die Hände vors Gesicht schlug. Als er sich ihr langsam genähert hatte, blieb er vor ihr stehen und nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand zu sehen war, ging er in die Hocke, breitete seine Arme aus und in dem er Lily umarmte, bedeckte er sie gleichzeitig mit dem Tarnumhang. Lily schrak zusammen, als sie plötzlich James vor sich sah.

„Shhh…" sagte er leise und bevor sie einen Laut von sich geben konnte, verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Als James sich wieder von ihr löste, sah er sie an und erkannte, dass sie auch ihn mit einem enttäuschten, traurigen Blick ansah.

„Komm Lily, ich erkläre dir alles." Flüsterte er und zog sie mit sich hoch, als er aufstand.

Er legte einen Arm um sie und ging mit ihr um die Heulende Hütte. Dort setzte er sich mit Lily unter dem Tarnumhang auf den Boden.

„Lily, ich weiß wie du dich jetzt fühlst und dass du enttäuscht bist, glaub mir, es ging Sirius, Peter und mir fast genauso, als wir vor fünf Jahren herausfanden, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist." sagte James.

„Warum hat Remus es mir nicht gesagt?" fragte Lily flüsternd.

„Ich nehme an, aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem er es uns auch verschwiegen hat, er hatte Angst davor, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn du es erfährst." erwiderte James leise.

„Aber nur weil er ein Werwolf ist, hätte ich mich doch nicht von ihm abgewandt oder ihn gemieden. Er kann doch nichts dafür." sagte Lily.

„Vor fünf Jahren, waren wir die ersten Freunde die er jemals hatte und er schätzt dich, darum dachte er wohl du würdest ihn verurteilen wenn er es dir erzählt und würdest davor Angst haben, mit ihm als Vertrauensschüler allein in einem Raum zu sein." schlussfolgerte James.

„Aber das er ein Werwolf ist hat doch nichts damit zu tun, wie er als Mensch ist. Ich hätte ihn doch deswegen nicht verurteilt, da ich ihn als einen gutmütigen, hilfsbereiten, freundlichen und netten Menschen kennen und schätzen gelernt habe." erklärte Lily ihm.

„Ich weiß, aber wie du auch weißt, denken nicht alle so darüber." gab James zu bedenken.

„Aber wohin geht er wenn er sich verwandelt? Ich meine, er kann sich doch unmöglich irgendwo in der Schule verwandeln, das wäre doch für die anderen Schüler viel zu gefährlich." sagte Lily nachdenklich.

„Nein er verwandelt sich hier in der Heulenden Hütte." sagte James und erzählte Lily alles, das die Peitschende Weide wegen Remus gepflanzt wurde, dass sie Animi´s wurden, um Remus in der Zeit seiner Verwandlung beizustehen und welche Animagusformen er, Sirius und Peter annahmen.

„Peter auch?" fragte Lily erstaunt, als James geendet hatte.

„Ja Peter auch, warum erstaunt dich das?" fragte er.

„Nun, ich halte nicht viel von Peter, er kam mir schon seit dem ersten Jahr sehr unselbstständig, aber gleichzeitig hinterlistig vor, eher wie ein Mitläufer, der keine eigene Meinung hat. James, mir kam es vorhin so vor, als wir aus dem Schreibwarenladen kamen, als hätte ich Peter mit Malfoy und ein paar Slytherins gesehen, aber als ich noch einmal hinsah, war da niemand. Ich habe mich wohl geirrt." erklärte Lily.

„Komm Süße, wir gehen zurück zum Schloss, ich nehme an dass die anderen auch schon dort sein werden." sagte James, stand auf und half ihr hoch.

Sie gingen den Weg zurück und folgten danach dem Weg der zum Schloss führte. Als sie durch das Schlosstor gingen, blieb James stehen, sah sich kurz nach allen Seiten um und als er sich sicher war, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, zog er den Tarnumhang von seinen Schultern und steckte ihn wieder unter seinen Pullover, Dann nahm er Lilys Hand und ging mit ihr in Richtung See, Als sie bei der alten Buche ankamen, zog er sie in seine Arme.

„James, wenn Serena oder einer ihrer Spitzel uns zusammen sieht!" gab Lily zu bedenken.

„Soll sie doch, ich kann dir versichern, dass sie dich und mich spätestens nach dem Abendessen für immer in Ruhe lassen wird." erklärte James.

Lily sah ihn verwundert an, doch er schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, zog sie dichter zu sich und küsste sie lang und leidenschaftlich.

Als sie sich voneinander gelösten, sagte Lily: „Lass uns ins Schloss gehen, es wird langsam empfindlich kalt."

James nickte und sie gingen Arm in Arm hoch zum Schloss. Als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen, gingen sie direkt in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, gab Lily James einen Kuss und flüsterte: „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Und stieg die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

Unterdessen ging James zu der Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin, wo Sirius, Remus, Serafine und Jessi saßen und setzte sich zu Sirius auf die Couch.

„Hey, wo warst du?" fragte Serafine.

„Ich bin Lily gefolgt, als sie in Richtung Schloss gelaufen ist." antwortete James.

„Aber du warst doch gar nicht da." stellte Jessi fest.

„Wer hat das denn behauptet?" fragte James und sah sie unschuldig dabei an.

„James, war sie denn überhaupt nicht sauer auf dich?" fragte Remus bedrückt.

„Moony, sie ist nicht sauer auf dich oder mich oder Sirius, sie ist nur tief enttäuscht darüber, dass wir ihr nicht vertraut haben, was dich angeht." flüsterte James.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich ihr vertrauen kann, aber dennoch…" sagte er bedrückt.

„Remus, ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie das bei uns verstehen kann, dass wir ihr nichts gesagt haben, da wir zu ihr vorher keinen Kontakt hatten, so wie jetzt." sagte James.

„Sie ist von mir enttäuscht, da ich es ihr, obwohl ich es seit zwei Jahren weiß, nie erzählt habe." sagte Jessi und sah bedrückt zu Boden.

„Ich kann es ihr nicht…" begann Sirius, brach aber ab, als Lily auf sie zukam.

Sie setzte sich neben James und sah keinen weiter an. James legte den Arm um sie und zog sie etwas dichter an sich.

„Ähm… Lily… kann… kann ich kurz… kurz mit dir reden?" stotterte Remus, sah sie mit einem flehenden Blick an und stand auf.

Sie nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. Sie gingen zu einer Sitzgruppe in den hinteren Teil des Gemeinschaftsraumes und setzten sich dort gegenüber von einander in einen Sessel.

Remus schluckte. „Lily, es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe, obwohl ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nicht so auf mich reagieren würdest wie die anderen, wenn sie es wüssten. Ich hätte den Mut haben und dir erzählen sollen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Ich könnte verstehen, wenn du sauer auf mich bist und nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst." sagte Remus niedergeschlagen und sah auf seine Hände.

„Remus, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, nur enttäuscht darüber, dass du zu mir kein Vertrauen hattest, Du hättest wissen müssen, wie ich bin, da wir zwei Jahre gemeinsam Vertrauensschüler waren und du mich eigentlich wenigstens soweit kennst, dass ich dich deswegen nicht gemieden oder verurteilt hätte, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass du ein Werwolf bist, denn du kannst nichts dafür. Mein Verhalten dir gegenüber hätte sich deswegen nicht geändert." sagte Lily.

Remus sah von seinen Händen hoch und Lily an. Er sah ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und atmete etwas erleichtert auf.

„Verzeihst du mir?" fragte er noch etwas unsicher.

„Ja, ich verzeihe dir Remus." antwortete sie lächelnd und stand auf.

Remus erhob sich ebenfalls, umarmte sie erleichtert und zutiefst dankbar, dann gingen sie wieder zu den anderen hinüber. James sah ihnen mit einem Lächeln entgegen, woraufhin ihn die anderen verwundert ansahen. Er grinste sie nur an und als Lily sich wieder neben ihn setzte, gab er ihr einen Kuss.

„Ich muss los, bis dann." sagte Sirius, stand auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was hat er vor?" fragte Jessi, die ihm erstaunt hinterher sah.

„Das wirst du beim Abendessen sehen." antwortete James grinsend.

„Remus…" begann sie, doch der schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, verließen sie auch den Gemeinschaftsraum, um zum Abendessen in die Große Halle zugehen.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten, legte James demonstrativ einen Arm um Lilys Taille. Diese sah ihn an und flüsterte: „Meinst du dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

„Ja!" antwortete er nur und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie gingen zum Gryffindore Tisch, wo Sirius schon auf sie wartete.

Die Blicke die ihnen Serena, Bella und Constanze zuwarfen, ignorierte James und gab Lily einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

Sirius zwinkerte James und Remus zu und nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatten, gab Sirius ihnen unauffällig ein Zeichen, woraufhin er, Remus und James ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zogen und diesen unauffällig auf die drei Mädchen richteten. Alle drei murmelten etwas und daraufhin fingen Serena und Constanze an, sich zu kratzen. Als Bella das sah, fing sie an zu lachen, doch kurz darauf begann sie sich ebenfalls zu kratzen und bekam noch dazu einen Schluckauf. Serena vormals schwarzes Haar, bekam einen scheckigen Farbton aus grünen und pinken Wellenlinien, Bellas schwarzes Haar hingegen färbte sich in lila und blaue Streifen und Constanzes blondes Haar bekam eine rosa, schwarz gepunktete Färbung. Außerdem erschien auf deren Gesichter, ein hässlicher Ausschlag und die schlanke Figur der drei Mädchen ging in die breite, sodass sie aussahen wie ein Sumuringer. Als die drei dies bemerkten, finken sie an zu kreischen und liefen, so gut sie konnten, mit ihren dicken Beinen in Richtung Kerker davon.

Alle außer den Slytherins, lagen lachend auf oder unterm Tisch.

„Und ha, ha, ha, das gute ha, ha, ha daran ist, das…" Sirius sprach nicht weiter, da er sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt und noch mehr anfing zu lachen.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, sah James verstohlen zum Lehrertisch und stellte fest, dass Dumbledore sich lachend einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Was wolltest du vorhin sagen?" erinnerte Serafine Sirius.

„Es ist Schade, dass ihre Figur und ihre Gesichter in vier Stunden wieder normal werden. Nur die Haare behalten, bis die Farbe auf natürlichem Wege wieder herausgewachsen ist, ihre schöne Färbung. Außerdem befindet sich in ihrem Schlafsaal eine kleine Erinnerung, damit sie James und Lily in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen." sagte Sirius und grinste fies.

„Heißt dass das die Haare so bleiben, bis die Farbe aus den Haaren herausgewachsen ist?" fragte Serafine lachend.

„Ja, es sei denn, sie rasieren sich eine Glatze, dann verschwindet die Farbe etwas schneller, auch mit dem Haarwuchszauber, falls sie sich dazu entschließen sollten, werden sie kein Glück haben die Farbe schneller herauswachsen zu lassen, denn die Farbe enthält Substanzen, die den Haarwuchszauber aufhebt." sagte Sirius und fing, bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich eine Glatze rasieren würden, erneut an zu lachen.

„Warum lachst du jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Jessi.

„Stellt… stellt euch Bella, Serena und Constanze mal mit einer Glatze vor." sagte er lachend.

Auch die anderen fingen, bei dieser Vorstellung wieder an zu lachen. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, begannen sie mit dem Abendessen.

„Wir treffen uns nach dem Essen alle im Raum der Wünsche, aber es wäre wohl besser, wenn wir nicht alle auf einmal dort hingehen." sagte Remus und die anderen nickten.

Hi ihr Süßen, ich weiß es hat einige Zeit gedauert, doch ich hatte nicht so viel Zeit aber ab jetzt kommen wieder regelmäßiger Chaps, VERSPROCHEN!!!!

küsschen Brchen


	28. Kapitel 28

Kapitel 28 

Als sich alle (außer Peter) im Raum der Wünsche eingefunden hatten, sahen alle erwartungsvoll zu Remus.

„Also Remus, was wolltest du uns erzählen?" fragte James.

„Uns, das heißt, Serafine, Jessi und mir ist heute Morgen, als wir von draußen in die Eingangshalle kamen, Peter begegnet, doch das ist es nicht worum es geht, es geht darum, dass er sich sehr seltsam verhalten hat, als er uns sah. Er erschrak regelrecht, als er uns erblickte, als hätte er Angst uns zu begegnen." erklärte Remus ihnen.

„In welcher Hinsicht wirkte er erschrocken?" fragte Sirius.

„Nun ja, das kann ich nicht so genau sagen, nur dass er uns ansah, als wenn er von uns bei irgendetwas erwischt worden wäre, denn er lief sehr eilig die Treppe zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf, als wenn er etwas verbergen würde." Antwortete Jessi für Remus.

James und Lily sahen sich an. Sirius dem das auffiel fragte: „Hey ihr beiden, was ist?"

„Nichts besonderes eigentlich, nur erzählte mir Lily vorhin, dass ihr schon länger aufgefallen war, dass sich Peter seltsam verhält, als wenn er etwas zu verbergen hätte." antwortete James.

„Vorhin in Hogsmeade, als wir gerade aus dem Schreibwarenladen herauskamen, glaubte ich Peter mit Malfoy und ein paar Slytherins gesehen zu haben, doch als ich noch einmal hinsah, war dort niemand mehr zu sehen, deshalb bin ich mir nicht sicher." sagte Lily.

„Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, benimmt sich Peter seit letztes Jahr schon eigenartig, ich meine, es kommt mir so vor, als wenn er uns seit dem bewusst aus dem Weg gehen würde, auch ist er nur noch selten mit uns zusammen, wenn wir was unternehmen. Er hat immer wieder eine Ausrede. Letztens in Zauberkunst, kam er zu spät zum Unterricht und ich hab ihn gefragt wo er denn herkommen würde, er konnte mir keine Antwort geben und stotterte nur so vor sich hin." erklärte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Da muss ich dir recht geben, er benimmt sich wirklich in letzter Zeit irgendwie seltsam, wenn er auch nicht mit euch zusammen unterwegs war, hing er immer bei mir rum, was in letzter Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr der Fall gewesen ist." stellte Remus fest.

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile, doch kamen sie zu keinem plausiblen Ergebnis. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass sie Peter mehr im Auge behalten würden und verließen wieder nacheinander den Raum der Wünsche.

Die nächsten Wochen waren James und Lily total im Stress, nicht nur dass sie Unmengen an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatten, sie mussten auch wegen Krankheitsbedingter Ausfälle jeden zweiten Tag Rundgänge machen und zusätzlich auch noch ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecher wahrnehmen. Außerdem hatten sie einmal die Woche ein Meeting mit den Vertrauensschülern, um wichtige und weniger wichtige Dinge mit ihnen zu besprechen. Doch nach sechs Stressvollen Wochen, konnten sie seit langem mal wieder durchatmen, da die Grippewelle, die Madame Pomfrey, die letzten vier Wochen in Atem gehalten hatte, überstanden war und der Schultag sich langsam wieder normalisierte. Auch für Lily und James begann nun wieder eine ruhigere Zeit, sodass Lily an einem Freitagabend auf einer Tribüne beim Quidditchfeld saß und James beim Training zusah.

Plötzlich stand Professor McGonagall neben ihr und sagte: „Miss Evans der Schulleiter möchte sie sprechen."

Lily zog verwundert die Augenbraun hoch, nickte aber und stand auf.

Sie ging mit McGonagall, nachdem sie James noch einmal zuwinkte, hinauf zum Schloss, dort folgten sie dem Gang, der zum Büro von Dumbldeore führte. Vorm Wasserspeier blieben sie stehen, McGonagall sagte das Passwort und Lily stieg, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall die Treppe zum Büro hinauf. McGonagall klopfte an die Tür und betrat ohne ein herein abzuwarten mit Lily den Raum. Als Lily an McGonagall vorbei ging, sah sie Shacklebolt und Moody neben Dumbledore stehen.

„Onkel Aron, was…" begann Lily, doch sie brach ab, als sie den traurigen Blick in seinen Augen sah.

Er kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Lily, es tut mir so leid." sagte er und merkte, das sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.

„Aron, es ist wohl besser, wenn sich Miss Evans erst einmal setzen würde." sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf einen Sessel beim Kamin.

Dieser löste die Umarmung und führte Lily zum Sessel, auf den sie sich nieder ließ und von Dumbledore zu Shacklebolt und dann zu Moody sah.

Shacklebolt setzte sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel und räusperte sich.

„Lily, deine Eltern…" begann er.

„Was ist mit ihnen?" unterbrach Lily ihn.

„Deine Eltern, sie wurden gefunden, doch es sieht nicht gut aus, die Heiler haben keine Hoffnung, dass sie die nächste Nacht überleben werden." sagte er und sah sie mit einem traurigen Blick an.

„Professor, kann ich zu ihnen? Ich möchte sie noch einmal sehen, bevor sie…" Lily sprach nicht weiter, ihr versagte die Stimme und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll und sagte: „Ich werde ihnen bescheid geben lassen, wann sie noch heute Abend zu ihren Eltern können. Ich nehme mal an, dass sie sich etwas anderes anziehen und sich eventuell auch etwas frisch machen möchten."

Lily nickte und stand auf. „Kann ich gehen?" fragte sie leise.

Dumbledore nickte. Lily ging auf die Tür zu und verließ das Büro.

Sie ging wie in Trance den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum und nahm überhaupt nicht wahr, dass sie schon vorm Portrait der fetten Dame stand.

„Na junge Dame, wie lautet das Passwort oder haben sie es vergessen?" fragte die fette Dame und rieß Lily somit aus ihrer Trabce.

§§§§§§§§

Als James zu Lily sah, die auf einer Tribüne beim Quidditchfeld saß, sah er dass Professor McGonagall neben ihr stand und mit ihr sprach. Als Lily aufstand, winkte sie ihm kurz zu und ging mit McGonagall hoch zum Schloss.

„Hey James, wo will Lily denn mit McGonagall hin?" fragte Sirius, gerade als er den Quaffel ins Tor werfen wollte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es kann nichts mit dem Amt als Schulsprecher zu tun haben, ansonsten hätte sie mich zu sich herunter gewunken." sagte James.

„Wie auch immer, wie lange willst du eigentlich trainieren? Du quälst uns nun schon seit zwei Stunden, irgendwann muss auch mal Schluss sein!" sagte Sirius empört.

„Ist ja gut, dann machen wir eben Schluss für heute." gab James sich geschlagen.

Sie landeten und gingen zum Mannschaftsraum. Nachdem sie die Besen weggestellt und geduscht hatten, gingen sie alle gemeinsam hoch zu Schloss und machten sich gleich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, fragte James: „Jessi, hast du Lily gesehen?"

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber du weißt ja, dass sie mir seit Hogsmeade nicht mehr alles erzählt." antwortete sie bedrückt.

James und Sirius gingen auf sie zu uns setzten sich jeder in einen Sessel neben die Couch.

„Das wird schon wieder Jessi, du hast mal selber zu mir gesagt, dass Lily nur das Gute im Menschen sieht, was andere nicht sehen würden." sagte Sirius.

„Danke Sirius, aber ich kann sie auch verstehen, ich habe sie enttäuscht, da ich ihr das mit Remus nicht anvertraut habe." sagte Jessi traurig.

„Jessi, irgendwann wird sie dir wieder vetrauen, glaub mir. Am besten redet ihr mal darüber und klärt das miteinander." Sagte Remus und legte tröstend einen Arm um sie.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Lily trat herein. Sie ging ohne auf irgendwen zu achten, direkt auf die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal zu. James sprang auf und erreichte sie, noch bevor sie einen Fuß auf die Treppe gesetzt hatte. Er hielt sie am Arm zurück und drehte sie zu sich.

„Lily!" sagte er vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und James erschrak, als er den traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah.

„Lily, was ist passiert?" fragte er sanft.

„James, meine Eltern, sie…" begann sie schluchzend.

James zog sie sanft in seine Arme, drückte sie zärtlich an sich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Als Jessi, Serafine, Remus und Sirius die Worte von Lily hörten, sahen sie sich entsetzt an.

James führte sie zur Couch am Kamin, drückte sie sanft darauf hinunter und setzte sich neben sie.

„Lil, was ist mit deinen Eltern?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Lily erzählte ihm, was Shacklebolt ihr erzählt hatte und schlug nachdem sie geendet hatte, die Hände vors Gesicht. James nahm sanft ihre Hände vom Gesicht und nahm sie wieder in den Arm.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, sagte sie: „Ich werde mich umziehen gehen, Professor McGonagall wollte mir bescheid geben, wenn ich zu meinen Eltern kann."

„Lil, ich begleite dich okay?" fragte James und strich ihr sanft eine Träne vom Gesicht.

Sie nickte und stand auf. „Danke James, das ist lieb von dir." sagte sie leise, ging zur Treppe und hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Arme Lily." sagte Jessi mit Tränen in den Augen, stand auf und ging hoch zu Lily in den Schlafsaal.

Als sie den Schlafsaal betrat, sah sie Lily fertig umgezogen auf ihrem Bett sitzen.

„Lily?" fragte Jessi vorsichtig.

Diese sah zu ihr hoch und Jessi sah, dass sie immer noch weinte. Sie ging ohne lange zu überlegen auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Lily, es tut mir so leid, ich…" begann sie, doch Lily unterbrach sie.

„Ist schon gut Jessi, ich bin dir nicht mehr böse, falls du das sagen willst." sagte Lily und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen vom Gesicht.

Jessi sah sie dankbar an und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. „Ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann wieder so vertrauen kannst wie früher." flüsterte sie.

„Jessi, ich bin von dir nur enttäuscht gewesen, dass du mir nicht erzählt hast, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, aber ich vertraue dir immer noch wie vorher." erwiderte Lily.

Jessi atmete erleichtert auf und sah Lily dankbar an.

„Jessi, wir sollten in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, ich weiß nicht wann Professor McGonagall kommt." sagte Lily und stand von ihrem Bett auf.

Jessi tat es ihr gleich und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo Professor McGonagall mit James schon auf sie warteten.. Jessi nahm Lily noch einmal in den Arm und dann verließ Lily mit James und McGonagall den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Von wo aus sie mit Flohpulver ins St.- Mungos reisen würden.

Als Lily und James mit Professor McGonagall das Büro von Dumbledore betraten, wurden sie schon von ihm erwartet.

„Miss Evans, Aron teilte mir so eben mit, dass er im St.- Mungos auf sie warten wird." teilte Dumbledore ihr mit.

„Professor, darf ich fragen warum Mr. Shacklebolt im St.- Mungos auf mich wartet?" fragte Lily verwundert.

„Wie ich annehmen darf, hat ihnen Mr. Potter schon davon erzählt, was ich in den Aufzeichnungen über ihre Familie herausgefunden habe." antwortete Dumbledore.

„Wenn sie dass meinen, dass ich von den Druiden abstamme, dann ja!" erwiderte Lily.

„Ja, dass habe ich gemeint und das ist auch der Grund warum Mr. Shacklebolt im St.- Mungos auf sie wartet, um sie vor An- und Übergriffen Seitens Voldemort oder dessen Todesser zu schützen, aber nicht nur Aron ist dort, sondern auch eine Sondereinheit der Auroren, die sie aber nicht sehen werden, da sie verdeckt arbeiten." klärte Dumbledore sie auf.

Lily nickte verstehend und ging auf den Kamin zu. Dumbledore reichte ihr eine Schale mit gelblichem Flohpulver, sie nahm etwas davon und stieg in den Kamin. Dann sagte sie laut und deutlich „ST:- MUNGOS" und warf das Pulver in die Flammen und war Sekunden später verschwunden. James tat es ihr gleich, nickte Dumbledore kurz zu und folgte ihr nur Augenblicke später.

§§§§§§§§

Als Lily im St.- Mungos aus dem Kamin stieg, kam Shacklebolt auf sie zu und nahm sie kurz in den Arm. Als James im St.- Mungos aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, gingen sie zu den Fahrstühlen, um in den zweiten Stock hoch zu fahren. Als sie dort ausstiegen, wandte sich Shacklebolt nach links. Es kam Lily so vor, als sie ihm folgten, dass dieser Gang nie enden würde. Vor einer Tür auf der rechten Seite blieb Shacklebolt stehen und wartete auf die beiden. Nachdem Lily und James bei ihm angekommen waren, schloss Lily kurz die Augen und nachdem sie sie wieder geöffnet hatte, klopfte sie zaghaft an die Tür und betrat kurz darauf, gefolgt von James und Shacklebolt das Zimmer. Sie blieb einen Moment entsetzt stehen und schaute auf die beiden Betten, in denen ihre Eltern lagen. Lily ging langsam auf den Zwischenraum der beiden Betten zu, wobei sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten und an ihren Wangen herunterliefen. Ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Als sie zwischen den Betten ankam, wandte sie den Kopf nach links und sah direkt in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter, deren Augen geschlossen waren. Lily erschrak bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. James der neben sie getreten war, sah wie sie zusammen zuckte und legte tröstend vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Auch er erschrak, als sein Blick auf Lily Mutter fiel. Oh Gott, was haben sie mit ihr gemacht, dass sie nicht eine freie Stelle am Körper hat, die nicht bandagiert ist. dachte er und sah von ihr zu Lilys Vater, der genauso aussah wie Mrs. Evans. Lily setzte sich auf die Bettkante vom Bett ihrer Mutter und nahm dessen Hand in die ihre.

„Mum!" flüsterte sie und Tränen liefen ihrem Gesicht herunter.

Die Augen ihrer Mutter bewegten sich, doch Lily hatte das Gefühl, als würde es ihr unheimlich schwer fallen, diese zu öffnen. Sie sah Lily an und versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihr nur schwerlich gelang.

„Lil Liebes, bist du es?" fragte sie kaum hörbar.

„Ja Mum!" antwortete diese ihr und schluckte, damit ihre Mutter nicht mitbekam dass sie weinte.

„Es ist schön, dass ich dich noch einmal sehe, bevor ich diese Welt verlasse." flüsterte Mrs. Evans.

„Mum, so etwas darfst du nicht sagen, du wirst bestimmt wieder gesund!" schluchzte Lily verzweifelt.

„Liebes du wirst tapfer sein, das weiß ich, auch weißt du, dass dein Vater und ich immer stolz darauf waren, dass du eine Hexe bist und auch auf dass, was du bis jetzt erreicht hast. Lil, wir lieben dich, wir werden dich immer lieben, auch wenn wir nicht mehr für dich da und bei dir sein können. Ich weiß, es wird eine Zeit lang weh tun, doch ich bin mir sicher, wir werden immer einen Platz in deinem Herzen haben." sagte Elaine und Lily bemerkte, dass ihre Mutter das sprechen unheimlich schwer fiel.

„Lily mein Schatz!" hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters rechts neben sich aus dem anderen Bett.

„Dad!" flüsterte sie, stand auf und setzte sich auf dessen Bettkante.

„Lil, deine Mutter hat recht und du musst uns versprechen, dass du dir nicht die Schuld an allem gibst was mit uns passiert ist, versprich es mir Lil!" flüsterte er gepresst.

„Ich verspreche es Dad!" sagte diese unter Tränen.

„Sie sind doch der junge Mann, der unsere Lil schon das letzte Mal begleitet hat, nicht wahr?" flüsterte Elaine an James gewandt und deutete ihm, sich auf ihre Bettkante zu setzen.

James nickte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante ihres Bettes.

„Ich nehme an, dass dir unsere Lily etwas, wenn nicht gar sehr viel bedeutet." flüsterte Mrs. Evans.

James nickte. „Ja, ich liebe sie über alles!" gestand er ihr aufrichtig.

Mrs. Evans versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr aber sehr schwer fiel. „Ich möchte dich um etwas bitte." flüsterte sie.

„Sie können mich um alles bitten, egal was es ist, ich werde es 100 erfüllen." sagte James leise.

„Ich habe nur eine Bitte an dich. Bitte beschütze unsere Lil und sei für sie da, wenn sie dich braucht, denn wir werden sie nicht mehr vor allem beschützen und für sie da sein können, wenn wir von dieser Welt gehen. Bitte versprich es mir!" flüsterte Mrs. Evans kraftlos.

„Ich verspreche es ihnen Mrs. Evans, ich werde Lily niemals allein lassen, darauf können sie sich verlassen." versicherte James ihr, wobei ihm Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Danke, nun kann ich beruhigt von dieser Welt gehen." flüsterte sie und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Ich habe schon beim letzten Mal, als du unsere Lil begleitet hast gespürt, dass du sie von ganzem Herzen liebst." erklärte Mr. Evans, dessen Kopf James nun zugewandt war.

„James sah ihn an und nickte. „Ja, ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben!" erwiderte James ehrlich.

Mr. Evans gab ein schwaches nicken von sich und wandte sich wieder Lily zu.

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn ebenso liebst wie er dich und ich weiß, dass du mit ihm sehr glücklich werden wirst Lily, glaub mir mein Schatz. Es ist ein beruhigendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass du jemanden hast, der zu dir steht, dich liebt und immer für dich da sein wird, wenn du ihn brauchst!" Irgendwann werden wir uns in einer anderen Welt wieder sehen, leb wohl Lil, Ich Liebe Dich mein Schatz!" flüsterte Lilys Vater und Lily sah, wie das Leben aus seinen Augen wich und diese leblos zur Decke des Zimmers zeigten.

„NEEEEEEIIIIIINNNNNN!!!! Dad, du darfst mich nicht allein lassen, bitte Dad verlass mich nicht!" schrie Lily schluchzend und warf sich weinend auf die Brust ihres toten Vaters.

James sah zu Lilys Mutter und als er ihr in die Augen sah, sah er auch in ihnen keine Anzeichen von Leben mehr, doch ihr Gesicht sah friedlich aus und sie lächelte. Er stand auf und sah zur Tür, bei der soeben noch Shacklebolt gestanden hatte, doch dieser verließ gerade das Zimmer. James stand auf und wandte sich dem Bett von Lilys Vater zu und legte Lily vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„James hilf mir, mein Vater…" begann sie.

„Lily, wir können ihm nicht mehr helfen." sagte dieser leise.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „James, er darf nicht tot sein, er kann Mum und mich doch nicht einfach alleine lassen!" rief sie verzwiefelt.

„Lily deine Mum, sie ist…" begann James bedrückt und brach ab, als Lilys Kopf hoch fuhr und ihn entsetzt ansah.

„Nein nicht auch Mum, warum sie, warum meine Eltern?" fragte Lily schluchzend.

James zog sie hoch und von ihrem toten Vater weg in seine Arme. „Ich weiß es nicht Lily." flüsterte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

Als die Tür aufging und Shacklebolt mit zwei Heilern herein kam, führte James Lily von den Betten ihrer Eltern weg und aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Flur setzte er sich mit ihr auf seinem Schoß auf einen Stuhl neben der Tür und hielt sie sanft an sich gedrückt. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und ihre Schultern bebten leicht. James strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und flüsterte ihr tröstende Worte zu.

Als Shacklebolt aus dem Zimmer kam, sah er zu ihnen hinunter und James fiel auf, dass auch er feuchte Augen hatte.

„Lilian, es tut mir leid, das mit deinen Eltern, ich wünschte wir hätten sie eher gefunden." sagte er und legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter." Lilian, James, ich bring euch zurück nach Hogwarts, ihr seit hier nicht so sicher wie dort!"

James löste sanft die Umarmung und ließ Lily von seinem Schoß aufstehen. Als er selbst auch aufgestanden war. Legte er wieder einen Arm um Lily und sie gingen mit Shacklebolt zu einem der Fahrstühle, der sie in den Erdgeschoss brachte, dort gingen sie zu einem Kamin und reisten mit Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts.

In Dumbledores Büro, trat Shacklebolt als erster aus dem Kamin, ihm folge Augenblicke später Lily und gleich darauf James.

„Miss Evans, mein aufrichtiges Beileid!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Danke Professor!" flüsterte Lily.

„Professor McGonagall wird sich um alles nötige, wegen der Beerdigung ihrer Eltern kümmern und bis dahin sind sie vom Unterricht befreit." teilte dieser ihr mit.

Lily nickte. „Danke Professor Dumbledore!" erwiderte sie.

„Ich würde sagen, sie beide begeben sich jetzt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und falls sie noch irgendwelche Wünsche auf Bezug der Beerdigung ihrer Eltern haben Miss Evans, wenden sie sich an Professor McGonagall oder direkt an mich!" sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Ja danke Professor." sagte Lily und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Gute Nacht Professor." sagte James.

Shacklebolt umarmte Lily noch einmal liebevoll, dann verließ Lily gemeinsam mit James das Büro des Schulleiters. Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, gingen Lily und James schweigend nebeneinander, wobei James einenArm um ihre Taille gelegt hatte, damit sie spürte, dass er bei ihr ist und ihr beistand.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, war dieser bis auf Sirius, Remus, Serafine und Jessi leer. Diese saßen in den Sesseln und der Couch vorm Kamin und hatten auf sie gewartet. James ging mit Lily zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich auf die Couch, wobei er Lily wieder zu sich auf den Schoß zog und sie zärtlich an sich drückte.

„Lily…" begann Jessi, doch sie brach ab, als sie den traurigen Blick von James sah und dieser den Kopf schüttelte.

„Oh mein Gott!" entfuhr es Serafine.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen, wenn wir morgen relativ früh nach Hogsmeade gehen wollen." sagte Sirius und deutete den anderen mit einem unauffälligen Zeichen, auch ins Bett zu gehen.

James sah ihn dankbar an und dieser nickte ihm kurz zu. Sie standen auf und jeder ging in seinen Schlafsaal.

James rutschte mit dem Rücken etwas nach links, um sich bequem in eine Ecke der Couch zu lehnen.

„James, bitte lass mich nicht allein!" schluchzte Lily plötzlich.

„Ich werde dich so lange ich lebe, niemals mehr allein lassen Lil. Das habe ich deinen Eltern versprochen und hiermit verspreche ich es auch dir!" flüsterte er, drückte sie noch mehr an sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„James, ich habe Angst vor der Beerdigung, angst meiner Schwester zu begegnen." flüsterte Lily.

„Ich weiß Lil, ich werde dich begleiten wenn du es möchtest." flüsterte er zurück.

„Das wäre lieb von dir. Ich würde mich dann nicht so allein fühlen, wenn du mit mir auf die Beerdigung kommst." flüsterte sie und legte ihre Arme um seine Hüften.

James hielt sie fest und während er ihr sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken strich, sah er nachdenklich in die Flammen im Kamin. Nach einiger Zeit schaute er auf die Uhr überm Kamin und stellte fest, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war.

„Lily!" flüsterte James, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

Er sah zu Lily hinunter und stellte fest, dass sie auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen war und ihre Arme um seine Hüften geschlungen lagen. Er überlegte nicht lange, drückte Lily sanft vor sich und zog vorsichtig ihren Arm hinter seinem Rücken hervor, dann legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern und den anderen unter ihre Kniegelenke, dann stand er mit Lily auf seinen Armen von der Couch auf. Er wusste, dass er sie aufgrund der Sicherheitszauber, die sich auf der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal befanden und die Jungen daran hinderten zu den Mädchen zu gelangen, nicht in ihr Bett bringen konnte, so stieg er mit ihr die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf und legte sie dort auf sein Bett. Er zog ihr nur vorsichtig, um sie nicht aufzuwecken, den Umhang und die Schuhe aus und deckte sie mit seiner Bettdecke zu. Nachdem er die Vorhänge seines Bettes zugezogen hatte, legte er sich neben sie und zog sie sanft an sich. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war an Lily gekuschelt eingeschlafen.

§§§§§§§§

Am nächsten Morgen wurde James unsanft geweckt.

„Hey Krone, aufst…" sagte Sirius, der die Vorhänge von James Bett aufgezogen hatte und als er Lily sah, seinen Satz unterbrach.

„Man Tatze, geht´s noch lauter?" fragte dieser sauer, aber mit leiser Stimme.

„Sorry!" brachte Sirius nur heraus und zog die Vorhänge wieder zu.

„Was war das jetzt?" fragte Remus und sah Sirius verdutzt an.

„Lily!" sagte dieser und deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich auf James Bett.

„Ach so!" sagte Remus und winkte ab, stand auf und ging ins Bad.

Sirius sah Remus über dessen Reaktion verdattert hinterher.

Nach dieser Aktion von Sirius, wachte Lily auf und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Morgen Süße!" flüsterte James zärtlich und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„James, wo bin ich und wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" fragte sie und sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an.

„Du bist gestern Abend auf meinem Schoß eingeschlafen und da ich dich nicht in deinen Schlafsaal bringen konnte, trug ich dich in meinen." erklärte er ihr.

Lilys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie an den gestrigen Abend dachte. James zog sie sanft in seine Arme. Nachdem sich Lily wieder beruhigt hatte, flüsterte sie: „Ich werde in meinen Schlafsaal gehen und mir etwas anderes anziehen." Sie öffnete die Vorhänge von James Bett und stand auf.

„Lil, wir treffen uns dann im Gemeinschaftsraum." sagte James und stand ebenfalls auf.

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss und reichte ihr danach vom Stuhl ihren Umhang. Lily verließ den Jungenschlafsaal und ging hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wurde sie von den Schülern, die schon dort waren verwundert angesehen, doch Lily achtete nicht auf deren Blicke, als sie zur Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal ging und hinaufstieg. Als sie im Schlafsaal ankam, sah sie dass Jessi und Serafine noch schliefen. Sie legte ihren Umhang auf einen Stuhl und ging ins Bad, zog sich aus und ging unter die Dusche. Nach dem duschen, wickelte sie sich ein Badetuch um ihren Körper, ging zurück in den Schlafsaal und zu ihrem Schrank. Sie stellte fest, dass sie nur Jeanshosen, Pullover und sonstige Sachen zum anziehen besaß, jedoch nichts, was für die Beerdigung ihrer Eltern geeignet war. Jetzt muss ich wohl oder übel doch nach Hogsmeade, ob ich will oder nicht. dachte sie und seufzte. Sie entschied sich für eine schwarze Jeans und einen dunkelblauen Pullover, trocknete ihr haar mit einem Trockenzauber und flocht es zu einem Zopf. Ihrem Umhang hängte sie sich über den Arm, dann verließ sie leise wieder den Schlafsaal und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo James mit Sirius und Remus auf sie wartete.

Sirius kam auf sie zu, umarmte sie und sagte: „Mein Beileid Sweetheart!"

„Danke Sirius!" flüsterte Lily.

Als Sirius sich von ihr gelöst hatte, kam auch Remus zu ihr.

„Lily, ich habe deine Eltern zwar nur kurz kennen gelernt, doch man konnte deutlich die unentliche Liebe spüren, die sie für dich empfanden. Ich möchte dir auch mein Beileid aussprechen und ich glaube, ich spreche auch in Sirius Namen, wenn ich dir sage, dass du immer auf uns zählen und dich auf uns verlassen kannst, wenn du unsere Hilfe brauchst!" sagte Remus und umarmte sie.

„Danke Remus, das ist sehr lieb von dir!" sagte Lily mit Tränen in den Augen.

Als Remus sich von Lily gelöste, ging James zu ihr, legte tröstend einen Arm um sie und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Große Halle.

In der Großen Halle setzten sie sich an den Gryffindore Tisch und Sirius füllte sich kaum das er saß, einige Löffel Rührei auf den teller, grif nach einem Brötchen und begann zu essen. James grinste bei dem Anblick und Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. James nahm sich ein Toast und bestrich es mit Kirschgelee. Als sein Blick auf Lily Teller fiel, sah er dass dieser noch leer war.

„Lil, du isst ja gar nichts!" sagte er und sah sie mit ernstem Blick an.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger James." erwiderte sie." Lily, du musst etwas essen, wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit." sagte nun Remus und Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Bitte Lil, iss wenigstens einen Toast." bat James sie.

Lily gab nach und nahm sich einen Toast, bestrich diesen mit Butter und biss halbherzig hinein. James sah sie besorgt an und Remus nickte ihr aufnunternd zu.

„Morgen!" sagte Jessi, als sie sich neben Lily an den Tisch setzte.

„Morgen Schlafmütze!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Wo ist Serafine?" fragte Remus.

„Sie kommt gleich, muss sich nur noch anziehen." antwortete Jessi und griff nach einem Brötchen.

„Morgen!" sagte Serafine verschlafen und setzte sich zwischen Sirius und Remus.

„Morgen, ich dachte wir wollten heute etwas früher nach Hogsmeade." sagte Sirius.

„Wieso, so spät ist es nun auch wieder nicht!" entrüstete sich Serafine.

„Lily, gehst du nach dem Frühstück wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte Remus.

„Nein, ich muss nach Hogsmeade, auch wenn mir dazu überhaupt keine Lust habe." antwortete diese und sah auf ihren Teller.

„Wenn du keine Lust auf Hogsmeade hast, warum musst du dann hingehen?" fragte Serafine erstaunt.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf, lief aus der Großen Halle und die Treppe zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf.

„Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte Serafine und sah die anderen verwirrt an.

Diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern und sahen zu James, als wenn er es erklären könnte. Dieser stand auf und verließ ebenfalls die Große Halle und wandte sich zur Treppe, die zum Gryffindor Turm führte.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah er sich kurz um, doch Lily war nicht zu sehen. James sah Emily in einer Ecke des Raumes bei ihren Freundinnen sitzen und ging auf sie zu.

„Hi Emily, hast du Lily hier herein kommen sehen?" fragte er sie freundlich.

„Nein, aber ich bin auch eben erst in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen." antwortete diese.

„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun und mal in ihrem Schlafsaal nachsehen, ob sie dort ist?" fragte James.

Sie nickte, stand auf und ging die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf. Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder hinunter und ging direkt auf James zu.

„Oben in ihrem Schlafsaal ist sie nicht." sagte Emily.

„Danke Emily." sagte James lächelnd.

Er ging hoch in seinen Schlafsaal und zu seinem Koffer, dort holte er die Karte heraus und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche, dann tippte er mit diesem auf die Karte und sagte: „Ich schwöre dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Auf der Karte zeichneten sich die Räume Hogwarts ab und James sah, dass Lily sich im Raum der Wünsche befand. „Unheil angerichtet." sagte er und steckte die Karte wieder in den Koffer, verließ den Schlafsaal, lief die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und direkt aus dem Portraitloch hinaus den Gang entlang, der zum zweiten Stock führte. James lief drei Mal an der Wand, die gegenüber Barnabas dem Bekloppten lag entlang und dachte dabei immer wieder an Lily. Als die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche erschien, atmete er sichtlich auf, öffnete diese leise und betrat den Raum. Er sah Lily auf der Couch vor dem Kamin sitzen und sie hatte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen verdeckt. Er konnte hören, dass sie weinte. James ging auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch.

„Lily!" sagte er leise und legte vorsichtig, damit sie nicht erschrak, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Sie nahm ihre Hände vom Gesicht und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

„Lil, was ist los? Hat Serafine irgendetwas falsches gesagt?" fragte er.

„Nein, sie hat nichts falsches gesagt, ich weiß ja auch nicht, warum ich aus der Großen Halle gelaufen bin." antwortete Lily.

„Lily, warum willst du nach Hogsmeade gehen, wenn du überhaupt keine Lust dazu hast, dort hin zu gehen?" fragte James vorsichtig.

„Weil… weil ich… weil ich für die Beerdigung meiner… meiner Eltern nichts habe, was ich anziehen kann, ich kann doch nicht in Jeanshosen…" brach Lily schluchzend ab.

James zog sie in seine Arme und sah nachdenklich in die Flammen im Kamin. Sie ist aus dem Grund aus der Großen Halle gelaufen, weil sie, als Serafine sie gefragt hatte, daran erinnert wurde, dass ihre Eltern gestern Abend Gestorben sind! dachte er bedrückt.

„Lily, wir fragen Professor McGonagall, vielleicht weiß sie eine andere Möglichkeit und du musst deswegen nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen." schlug James ihr vor.

„James, wie soll das funktionieren? Ich muss die Sachen doch anprobieren!" sagte Lily und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Komm, ich habe eine Idee und du musst nicht nach Hogsmeade, um dir die Sachen zu kaufen." sagte er, stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch.

James verließ mit ihr den Raum der Wünsche und ging mit ihr die Treppe zur Eulerei hoch.

„James, was willst du in der Eulerei?" fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Einen Brief abschicken." Antwortete er nur und setzte sich an einen Tisch, der dort stand, schrieb ein paar Zeilen auf ein Pergament, band den Brief seiner Eule Welf ans Bein und flüsterte ihr, so dass Lily es nicht hören konnte zu, wohin sie fliegen sollte. Die Eule schuhute leise und flog davon.

„Wem hast du geschrieben?" fragte Lily und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Das bleibt vorerst mein Geheimnis." antwortete er geheimnisvoll, küsste sie, nahm ihre Hand und verließ mit ihr die Eulerei.

§§§§§§§§

Serafine, Jessi, Remus und Sirius sahen James hinterher, als er Lily aus der Großen Halle hinterher lief.

„Was hat das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten?" fragte Serafine verwundert.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass James Lily gefolgt ist, um sie zu trösten." antwortete Remus nachdenklich.

„Remus, wie meinst du das?" fragte Serafine. „Lilys Eltern sind doch im St.- Mungos, sie werden doch wieder gesund oder?"

Remus sah auf seinen Teller und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie werden nicht wieder gesund, sie sind gestern Abend, als Lily bei ihnen war gestorben!" antwortete Remus bedrückt.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Jessi entsetzt.

„James hat es Remus und mir heute Morgen erzählt." antwortete Sirius.

„Oh nein!" flüsterte Jessi. „Arme Lily, jetzt hat sie als einzige Verwandte nur noch ihre fiese Schwester Petunia." Fügte sie leise hinzu.

Die anderen nichten bedrückt.

„Keine schöne Vorstellung!" sagte Sirius trocken.

„Kommt, gehen wir nach Hogsmeade, um so schneller sind wir wieder hier, damit wir Lily auch beistehen können." sagte Jessi und stand auf.

Die anderen schlossen sich ihr an und gemeinsam verließen sie das Schloss in Richtung Hogsmeade.

§§§§§§§§

James ging mit Lily in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte sich gerade mit ihr vor den Kamin auf die Couch setzen, als Emily auf sie zukam.

„Lia, Professor McGonagall war eben hier, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du in ihr Büro kommen sollst." teilte sie Lily mit.

„Danke Emi." sagte Lily.

„Ich komme mit." sagte James.

Lily nickte ihm dankbar zu, nahm seine Hand und beide verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung McGonagalls Büro.

Dort klopfte James an die Tür und nach einem Herein, öffnete er diese und Ließ Lily an sich vorbei als erste eintreten. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, deutete McGonagall auf zwei Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Bitte setzen sie sich." sagte sie und sah Lily mitfühlend an.

„Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore hat mich beauftragt, mich um die Beerdigung ihrer Eltern zu kümmern. Ich wollte ihnen den Termin, wann die Beerdigung stattfindet mitteilen." sagte McGonagall.

Lily nickte und James nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Die Beerdigung wird am 30. Noverber um 10:00 Uhr in St.- Hallow sein." teilte McGonagall mit.

„St.- Hallow? Dort gibt es nur einen Zaubererfriedhof!" stellte James erstaunt fest.

„Das ist richtig Mr. Potter, doch es war der Wunsch von Miss Evans Eltern dort beerdigt zu werden." erwiderte McGonagall ruhig.

„Meine Eltern haben mir nie etwas davon gesagt, dass sie auf einem Zaubererfriedhof beerdigt werden wollen, falls sie…" Lily brach ab.

„Mr. Shacklebolt teilte mir dies gestern Abend mit, bevor er wieder ins Ministerium zurückkehrte. Ich nehme an, ihre Eltern haben ihm ihren Wunsch mitgeteilt, als er sie ins St.- Mungos brachte." erklärte McGonagall ihr.

„Aber Professor, meine Eltern sind Muggel und soviel ich weiß, ist es nicht erlaubt als Muggel auf einem Zaubererfriedhof beerdigt zu werden." gab Lily zu bedenken.

„Sie haben recht, doch bei ihren Eltern trifft das nicht zu." antwortete diese.

Lily sah ihre Lehrerin verwirrt an. „Wie meinen sie dass Professor?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Professor Dumbledore hat dem Minister die Aufzeichnungen ihrer Familie erläutert. Aufgrund dessen gab der Minister seine Zustimmung ihre Eltern auf dem Zaubererfriedhof in St.- Hallow zu beerdigen." erklärte diese.

Lily konnte es nicht glauben, ihre Eltern wollten auf einem Zaubererfriedhof beerdigt werden. Ihr liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie wollen auf einem Zaubererfriedhof beerdigt werden, sie haben immer gesagt, wie stolz sie darauf sind, dass ich eine Hexe bin und jetzt lassen sie sich auf einem Zaubererfriedhof beerdigen, um mir so zu zeigen, dass sie mich noch über ihren Tod hinaus lieben, dass sie die Zaubererwelt schätzen, in die ich seit meinem ersten Brief aus Hogwarts gehöre. Mum, Dad, ich liebe euch beiden, ich werde euch nie vergessen und so lange ich lebe, werde ich die Hoffnung, die ihr in mir hattet, nie enttäuschen, das verspreche ich euch! dachte sie.

„Ich kann mir denken, dass sie über den Wunsch ihrer Eltern erstaunt sind Miss Evans. Mr. Shacklebolt kommt heute Abend noch einmal nach Hogwarts und wird ihnen, was den Wunsch ihrer Eltern betrifft alles erklären." sagte McGonagall.

Lily nickte abwesend.

„Das war alles, was ich ihnen mitzuteilen hatte, falls sie noch irgendwelche Fragen oder Wünsche in Bezug auf die Beerdigung haben, können sie jeder Zeit zu mir kommen." sagte McGonagall.

„Danke Professor." sagte Lily, woraufhin McGonagall nickte.

James und Lily standen auf und verließen das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin.

Vor der Tür sagte Lily: „James, können wir etwas spazieren gehen, mit schwirrt von alle dem, was uns McGonagall eben erzählt hat der Kopf."

James nickte, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und ging mit ihr in Richtung Eingangshalle. Zusammen verließen sie das Schloss und gingen zum See hinunter. Dort wandten sie sich nach rechts dem Weg zu, der sie zur kleinen Lichtung am See führte. Sie traten durch den versteckten Gang und auf der Lichtung beschwor James eine Decke, die er mit einem Wärmezauber belegte, da es schon empfindlich kalt geworden war.

„Lily, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Shacklebolt wird dir heute Abend alles erzählen." sagte James.

„Darüber mache ich mir keine Gedanken, da ich den Wunsch meiner Eltern respektiere und stolz darauf bin ihre Tochter zu sein." erklärte Lily ihm.

„Was ist es dann? Du bist so nachdenklich, so kenne ich dich gar nicht!" sagte er und sah sie erstaunt an.

„James, ich denke darüber nach, ob wohl Petunia zur Beerdigung kommen wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass unsere Eltern auf einem Zaubererfriedhof beerdigt werden." antwortete Lily.

„Wir werden sehen, ob sie erscheint oder nicht." erwiderte James.

„Du hast recht und ich mag auch nicht mehr über meine Schwester nachdenken, da sie mir ja schrieb, dass sie keine Schwester mehr hätte!" sagte Lily traurig.

„Lily, sie hat so eine Schwester wie dich gar nicht verdient, also denk nicht mehr an sie, sie ist es nicht wert deine Schwester zu sein. Ich werde dich nie mehr loslassen und ich verspreche dir hier und jetzt, dass ich dich immer auffangen werde, wenn du das Gefühl hast in ein Loch zu fallen, auch werde ich immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst! Ich liebe Dich Lily und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass man dir oder deinen Gefühlen jemals wieder wehtut!" sagte James ernst.

„Das hast du lieb gesagt, ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte Lily, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

James war erst überrascht, doch dann umfasste er sie und sank, sie mit sich ziehend nach hinten auf die Decke. Nach einer langen Zeit löste Lily sich von ihm und rang nach Atem.

„James, wem hast du die Eule geschickt?" fragte sie und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„Das verrate ich nicht!" blieb er standhaft.

Lily tat als würde sie schmollen. „Das ist nicht fair!" stellte sie fest.

„Lily, es soll eine Überraschung werden, du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren." sagte er unnachgiebig.

„Ich geb´s auf dich auszufragen. Es hat ohnehin keinen Sinn einen Marauder ein Geheimnis zu entlocken, wenn er es nicht sagen will!" gab sie sich geschlagen.

James lachte und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Süße, lass uns zum Schloss zurück gehen, die anderen werden bestimmt zum Mittagessen wieder aus Hogsmeade zurückkommen, du kennst doch Sirius, der lässt doch kein Essen aus!" sagte James lachend.

Lily nickte und sie standen auf. James ließ die Decke wieder verschwinden und sie verließen die Lichtung in Richtung Schloss. Als sie bei der alten Buche waren, sah James, dass Peter mit Bellatrix, Serena und Constanze aus dem Schloss kam und in Richtung Schlosstor verschwanden.

„James, das war doch eben Peter. Was hat er denn mit den Slytheringirls zu tun?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Das möchte ich auch gerne wissen. Komm, wir gehen ins Schloss und wenn die anderen wieder da sind, erzählen wir es ihnen, bin gespannt was die dazu sagen." Antwortete James, nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss.

In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Professor Dumbledore.

„Ah, gut dass ich sie treffe Miss Evans, kommen sie doch bitte nach dem Mittagessen in mein Büro, Mr. Shacklebolt möchte ihnen noch etwas mitteilen." erklärte er.

„Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Shacklebolt wollte doch erst heute Abend nach Hogwarts kommen." sagte Lily erstaunt.

„Er muss heute Abend zu einem geheimen Einsatz, dadurch musste er das Gespräch mit ihnen auf heute Mittag verlegen." erwiderte Dumbledore. „Ach noch etwas, Mr. Potter, sie können natürlich, wenn Miss Evans es wünscht, auch mit in mein Büro kommen." fügte er mit einem zwinkern hinzu und ging in die Große Halle.

„Hey ihr beiden, was steht ihr hier in der Eingangshalle?" hörten sie hinter sich Sirius Stimme.

James und Lily drehten sich zur Eingangstür um. Sirius, Remus, Jessi und Serafine kamen auf sie zu.

„Lily, es tut mir leid wegen deiner Eltern!" sagte Jessi und umarmte sie.

„Danke Jessi!" flüsterte diese.

Nach Jessi umarmte auch Serafine sie. „Mein Beileid Lily, ich weiß wie schmerzlich es ist einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren." sagte Serafine und drückte sie an sich.

„Ich weiß Finny." flüsterte Lily mit feuchten Augen.

„Uhhh, sie mal, noch ein Reinblut, was sich erniedrigt ein Schlammblut zu umarmen." stichelte Bella, als sie an ihnen vorbei ging.

„Bella, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass deine Haare eine wirklich wundervolle Farbschattierung haben und das was du in deinem Schlafsaal vorgefunden hast, würde ich an deiner Stelle auch nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen!" sagte Sirius und lächelte seine Cousine honigsüß an.

Diese zuckte ebenso wie Serena und Constanze zusammen und ging mit ihnen in die Große Halle zum Slytherin Tisch.

Die anderen sahen ihn neugierig an.

„Ich erzähle es euch nach dem Mittagessen im Gemeinschaftsraum, ich bin am verhungern!" sagte Sirius und ging ebenfalls in die Große Halle.

Die anderen fingen an zu Lachen und folgten ihm. Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch und begannen zu Essen. Nach dem Essen standen James und Lily von ihren Plätzen auf.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Zu Dumbledore!" antwortete James.

„Dann erzähle ich, was ich vorhin damit gemeint habe, was ich zu meiner Cousine sagte, wenn ihr wieder zurück seid." erwiderte Sirius und tat sich noch Nachschlag auf seinen Teller.

James nickte. „Wir haben euch nachher auch noch etwas zu erzählen." sagte James und verließ mit Lily die Große Halle.

Als sie zum Wasserspeier kamen, sagte Lily das Passwort und beide stiegen die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro hoch. James klopfte an und als sie ein herein hörten, betraten sie das Büro.

„Ah da sind sie ja, bitte nehmen sie Platz!" sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf die Sessel vorm Kamin.

Als Lily und james sich hingesetzt hatten, schwang Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und ein Tablett mit Tee erschien auf dem Tisch neben einem Sessel.

„Mr. Shacklebolt wird auch gleich eintreffen." sagte er, goss Tee in die Tassen und reichte jedem von ihnen eine, die Lily und James dankend annahmen.

Plötzlich äderten die Flammen im Kamin ihre Farbe und Shacklebolt trat aus ihnen ins Büro. Dumbledore deutete ihm sich zu setzen und bot auch ihm eine Tasse Tee an, denn er dankbar annahm.

„Ich werde euch nun alleine lassen, ich muss noch einiges mit Minerva besprechen." sagte Dumbledore und verließ das Büro.

„Lilian, Professor McGonagall hat dir sicher schon gesagt, warum ich hier bin." sagte Shacklebolt.

„Ja, sie hat mir gesagt, dass du mir erklären willst, warum meine Eltern den Wunsch geäußert haben, auf dem Zaubererfriedhof in St.- Hallow beerdigt zu werden." antwortete Lily und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Shacklebolt nickte. „Ja! Sie äußerten den Wunsch, kurz nach dem der Heiler ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie die Nacht nicht überleben würden." erklärte er.

„Der Heiler hat meinen Eltern gesagt, dass sie die Nacht nicht überleben werden?" fragte Lily entsetzt.

„Sie wollten es wissen Lily, sie wollten von dem Heiler die Wahrheit über ihren Zustand wissen. Als sie erfahren hatten, dass sie sterben würden, ließen sie mich holen und teilten mir ihren Wunsch, auf einem Zaubererfriedhof beerdigt zu werden mit. Du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als mein bester Freund mir mitteilte, dass er sterben würde. Nun, ich habe mich mit Albus in Verbindung gesetzt und er hat dem Minister die Bitte deiner Eltern vorgetragen, erst hat der Minister abgelehnt, doch als Albus ihm erläuterte, was er in den Aufzeichnungen deiner Familie väterlicherseits herausgefunden hatte, war der Minister sofort bereit zuzustimmen und hat die Beerdigung deiner Eltern in St.- Hallow genehmigt." erklärte Shacklebolt ihr.

„Wie gnädig!" sagte James sarkastisch.

Shacklebolt nickte ihm bestätigend zu, woraufhin Lily einen nach dem anderen verwundert ansah.

„Ich habe eine Vermutung, warum meine Eltern den Wunsch geäußert haben, auf einem Zaubererfriedhof beerdigt zu werden, aber ich weiß nicht ob meine Vermutung richtig ist." sagte Lily.

„Lily, wie du weißt haben dich deine Eltern über alles geliebt, ebenso wie Petunia (bei Petunias Namen, verzog er kurz das Gesicht), auch weißt du, dass sie von unserer Welt fasziniert waren. Sie haben seit du deinen ersten Brief von Hogwarts erhalten hast, mich regelrecht mit Fragen bombardiert, um genau über unsere Welt bescheid zu wissen. Als Moody und ich deine Eltern endlich gefunden und ins St.- Mungos gebracht hatten und die Heiler sie untersucht und verarztet hatte, hat Albus ihnen erzählt, was er über die Familie deines Vaters herausgefunden hatte. Als ich wieder zu ihnen ins Zimmer kam, sagte dein Vater zu mir „Unsere Tochter Lily ist eine reinblütige Hexe, wer hätte das gedacht!" Dabei konnte ich in seinen und den Augen deiner Mutter, trotz ihrer Schmerzen, unendlich viel Liebe sehen. Auch konnte ich spüren wie stolz sie auf dich waren und ich bin ihnen unendlich dankbar, dass ich solche Freunde hatte, die mich trotz meines gefährlichen Berufes auserwählt hatten, der Pate ihrer jüngsten Tochter zu werden, die wie ich auch mir stolz sagen kann, ein wundervoller, liebevoller und aufrichtiger Mensch ist, genauso wie es ihre Eltern waren. Lilian, mit ihrem Wunsch wollten sie ihre Gefühle für dich und die, die sie für die Zaubererwelt empfanden zum Ausdruck bringen und ich bin unheimlich froh darüber, dass ihnen dieser letzte Wunsch erfüllt wird." beendete Shacklebolt seine Erklärung.

„Onkel Aron, wird Petunia auch auf der Beerdigung unserer Eltern sein?" fragte Lily, wobei ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Nein, als sie den Brief von Professor McGonagall erhielt, war ich zufällig bei euch zu Hause. Sie schrie sofort, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte, dass sie niemals auf einen Friedhof von solchen Freaks gehen würde und dass du…" begann Shacklebolt.

„Und dass ich an dem Tod unserer Eltern Schuld bin!" beendete Lily den Satz von ihrem Paten schluchzend.

Woraufhin Shacklebolt zustimmend nickte.

„Sie sagte auch, dass sie nicht zur Testamentseröffnung kommen würde, da sie sicherlich auf Freas, wie du einer wärst treffen würde und man soll sie schriftlich benachrichtigen, was sie erben würde. Sie wolle nicht mit dir zusammentreffen, da sie keine Schwester mehr hätte. erklärte Shacklebolt Lily.

„Lily, du hast keine Schuld an dem ganzen, lass dir das von niemanden einreden. Deine Schwester sollte sich mit ihrem Verhalten in Grund und Boden schämen!" regte James sich auf.

Lily sah ihn dankbar an und Shacklebolt konnte nur wieder bestätigend nicken. „Du hast Recht!" sagte er zu James.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mir nicht, wie das letzte Mal wieder einen Brief schickt, indem sie mir an allem die Schuld gibt." murmelte Lily vor sich hin.

Shacklebolt sah sie erstaunt an. „Was für einen Brief meinst du?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Lily sah ihn entsetzt an, wie sie merkte, dass er es gehört hatte.

„Lily hat vor 8 oder 9 Wochen einen Brief von ihrer Schwester bekommen, worin sie Lily aufs übelste beschimpft und beschuldigt hat." sagte James aufgebracht.

„Hast du diesen Brief noch?" fragte Shacklebolt an Lily gewandt.

Lily nickte. „Ja!" bestätigte sie leise.

„Dürfte ich ihn lesen?" fragte er.

Wieder nickte sie. „Accio Brief von Petunia!" sagte sie und aus dem Kamin kam der Brief ihrer Schwester auf sie zugeflogen, sie fing ihn auf und reichte ihn ihrem Paten.

Dieser öffnete den Umschlag und begann zu lesen.

„Was bildet sie sich eigentlich ein, dass sie dich beschuldigt, daran Schuld zu haben, dass sie sich mit euren Eltern gestritten hat. Der werde ich was erzählen." erklärte Shacklebolt wütend.

„Bitte nicht Onkel Aron, sie wird dich genauso wie mich, als Freak beschimpfen und dich aus dem Haus werfen." sagte Lily und sah ihn bittend an.

„Aber nur weil du es bist Lilian. Du hast ein viel zu gutes Herz, auch in Bezug auf deine Schwester." sagte er sanft und strich ihr über die Wange.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Dumbledore betrat das Büro. „Hast du ihr alles erzählt Aron?" fragte er.

„Ja Albus, sie weiß jetzt, was mir ihre Eltern im St.- Mungos gesagt und erzählt haben!" antwortete er und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss jetzt los und noch einige Vorbereitungen für heute Abend treffen."

„Onkel Aron, kommst du am Mittwoch auch zur Beerdigung?" fragte Lily und sah ihn traurig an.

„Ich werde es versuchen, kann es aber nicht versprechen Kleines. Aber ich habe James Eltern gebeten, falls ich es nicht schaffen sollte zu kommen, mit zur Beerdigung deiner Eltern zu gehen." erklärte er.

Lily nickte. Er küsste sie liebevoll auf die Stirn und umarmte sie noch einmal kurz. „Bis bald Kleines." sagte er, umarmte sie noch einmal und reichte James zum Abschied die Hand. Shacklebolt ging zum Kamin und war wenige Augenblicke später verschwunden.

Lily und James standen auf und gingen zur Tür. Lily drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Danke Professor, auch für den Tee."

Dieser nickte und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

James und Lily verließen das Büro und machten sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie dort ankamen, gingen sie zu ihren Freunden hinüber und setzten sich zu Remus und Jessi auf die Couch.

„Was wolltet ihr uns erzählen?" fragte Sirius, kaum dass sie sich hingesetzt hatten.

James sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, ob Peter nicht in der nähe war, dann erzählte er seinen Freunden, was er und Lily, als sie bei der alten Buche standen, beobachtet hatten.

„Peter ist mir meiner Cousine und den anderen Slytherin Mädchen nach Hogsmeade gegangen? Dann hat sich Lily doch das letzte Mal nicht geirrt, als sie der Meinung war, Peter und Malfoy gesehen zu haben!" stellt Sirius fest.

„Wir sollten ihm mal auf den Zahn fühlen. Ich bin gespannt, wie er uns erklären will, dass er mit den Slytherins in Hogsmeade war!" sagte Remus.

Alle stimmten zu.

„Sirius, was hast du damit gemeint, als du zu deiner Cousine sagtest, sie solle nicht vergessen, was sie in ihrem Schlafsaal vorfand?" fragte Serafine neugierig.

„Tja, ich habe euch doch erzählt, als wir ihnen die Lektion erteilten, das sie noch etwas in ihrem Schlafsaal vorfinden würden." sagte Sirius.

„Ja!" sagten alle fast gemeinsam.

„Also, meine Cousine und ihre Freundinnen fanden in ihrem Schlafsaal eine Inschrift, die ich in den Ganzkörperspiegel gezaubert habe, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich eine Gemeinheit für Lily ausdenken, daran erinnert werden, dass die nächste Lektion, die sie daraufhin erhalten werden, jedes Mal schlimmer ausfallen wird, als die die sie das letzte Mal erhalten haben und das ein anonymer Brief an die jeweiligen Eltern von ihnen geschickt wird." erzählte Sirius ihnen grinsend. „Ihr könnt euch sicherlich vorstellen, wie nur die Eltern meiner Cousine auf so einen Brief reagieren würden!"

„Aber deine Tante und dein Onkel sind doch genauso der schwarzen Magie zugetan, wie deine Eltern. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie deine Cousine bestrafen werden, nur weil sie eine Muggelgeborene quälen." gab Jessi zu bedenken.

„Das schon, doch du vergisst, dass ich meine Verwandtschaft kenne und darum weiß ich, wie ich einen Brief so verfassen muss, damit sie Bella bestrafen." sagte Sirius.

„Aber deine Cousine wird ihnen sagen, dass du den Brief geschickt hast." sagte Jessi nicht so ganz überzeugt.

„Sie kann es ihnen sagen, das stimmt, aber ich kenne einen Zauber, der den Brief offiziell aussehen lässt, so dass dieser von einem Hochangesehenen Zauberer stammen könnte und der verhindert, dass der der eigentlich den Brief verfasst hat, nicht ausfindig gemacht werden kann." erklärte Sirius.

„Du bist ein Fuchs Sirius!" stellte James fest.

„Nee Krone, nur ein schlauer Hund!" erwiderte dieser lachend.

Sie kamen noch einmal auf Peter zu sprechen und diskutierten, wann sie ihn mit dem, was sie über ihn wussten konfrontieren wollten. Sie einigten sich darauf ihn erst nach der Beerdigung von Lilys Eltern damit zu konfrontieren und wandten sich dann angenehmeren Dingen zu.

Die Tage bis zur Beerdigung vergingen für Lily viel zu schnell. An dem Dienstag vor der Beerdigung, forderte Professor McGonagall sie und James auf, mit in ihr Büro zu kommen. Nachdem sie sie aufgefordert hatte Platz zu nehmen, setzte sie sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und sah die beiden einen Moment lang schweigend an.

„Worum es geht ist folgendes." sagte McGonagall. „Ihre Eltern Mr. Potter haben mir eine Nachricht geschickt, sie schreiben mir, dass sie Miss Evans und sie, heute in Godric´s Hollow erwarten." teilte McGonagall ihnen mit.

„Aber wie soll ich morgen nach St.- Hallow kommen?" fragte Lily.

„Miss Evans, das Haus der Potters befindet sich nur 20 Meilen von St.- Hallow entfernt, Mrs. Potter teilte mir in ihrem Brief mit, dass Mr. Shacklebolt es womöglich nicht rechtzeitig schaffen wird, um bei der Beerdigung ihrer Eltern dabei sein zu können. Außerdem ist Mrs. Potter der Ansicht, dass es für sie angenehmer ist, die Zeit bis zur Beerdigung in einer liebevollen Umgebung zu verbringen. Ich schließe mich dieser Ansicht an. In Godric´s Hollow sind sie in liebevollen Händen und vor Angriffen geschützt, genauso wie auf Hogwarts. Auf Wunsch von Mr. Shacklebolt, wird Mrs. Potter sie auch auf die Testamentseröffnung begleiten." erklärte McGonagall.

Lily sah James an, dieser nickte bestätigend. „Lily, die Entfernung von Godric´s Hollow nach St.- Hallow ist nicht so groß, als von Hogwarts dorthin." erklärte er.

„Möchten sie noch irgendetwas wissen?" fragte McGonagall an Lily gewandt.

„Nein Professor." antwortete sie.

„Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, sie packen das Notwendigste und ich informiere Mr. Potter, dass er sie in einer halben Stunde abholen kann." sagte McGonagall.

James und Lily nickten, verließen das Büro und gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„James, ich hab für morgen nichts, was ich anziehen kann, gibt es bei deinen Eltern in der Nähe einen Laden, wo ich etwas kaufen kann?" fragte Lily und sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Süße, du wirst etwas zum anziehen haben, lass dich überraschen." erwiderte dieser geheimnisvoll.

Lily sah ihn verwirrt an und stieg vor James in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bei dem sie während ihres Gesprächs angekommen waren.

Sie trennten sich und jeder ging in seinen Schlafsaal.

Als Lily in ihren Schlafsaal kam, ging sie zum Schrank und holte eine kleine Tasche heraus, die sie auf ihr Bett stellte. Sie packte zwei Jeans, Unterwäsche, ein T-Shirt mit Shorty und zwei Pullover, sowie Zahnbürste, Bürste und Duschgel ein. Sie nahm ihren Umhang, die Tasche und verließ den Schlafsaal. Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, standen Jessi und Serafine auf und kamen auf sie zu.

„Lily wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Serafine.

„Zu meinen Eltern!" antwortete James, der gerade die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal herunter kam.

„Aber wieso?" fragte Serafine verwundert.

„Meine Mutter hat McGonagall einen Brief geschickt und Lily zu uns eingeladen." erklärte James und erzählte seinen Freunden in Kurzfassung, was McGogagall ihnen erzählt und gesagt hatte.

„James, wir müssen gehen, dein Vater ist bestimmt schon bei Dumbledore im Büro." erinnerte Lily ihn, als er geendet hatte.

„Du hast Recht Süße!" sagte er.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Als sie dessen Büro betraten, kam Mr. Potter auf sie zu.

„Miss Evans, sie gehen zu erst!" sagte er.

„Mr. Potter, bitte nennen sie mich Lily." sagte sie und errötete leicht.

Mr. Potter nickte. „Gut, Du gehst zuerst Lily und dann James. James, sagst du bitte deiner Mutter bescheid, dass ich noch einmal ins Ministerium muss." bat er ihn.

„Mach ich Dad." erwiderte dieser.

Lily nahm etwas Flohpulver, verabschiedete sich und stieg mit ihrer Tasche in den Kamin, warf das Pulver in die Flammen und sagte laut und deutlich GODRIC´S HOLLOW. Kurz darauf war sie verschwunden. James trat kurz nach ihr hinein und Sekunden später war auch er verschwunden und auf dem Weg zu seinem Elternhaus.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn ja, schreibt bitte ein Rievew ja.

küsschen

Brchen


	29. Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29 

Als Lily aus dem Kamin stieg, trat sie sofort zur Seite, denn keine zwei Sekunden später, stieg auch schon James aus dem Kamin.

„Willkommen im Wohnzimmer, der Familie Potter." sagte er grinsend.

„Danke." sagte Lily und lächelte.

„Komm!" sagte er nur, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie kamen auf einen großen Flur und James wandte sich nach rechts zu einer hellen Eichentür. Er öffnete sie und rief: „Mum, bist du hier?"

„James, ihr seid schon da?" kam die Frage aus dem oberen Stockwerk und einen Augenblick später hörten sie Mrs. Potter die Treppe hinunter kommen.

Als sie James und Lily erblickte, kam sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf die beiden zu.

Als sie bei ihnen ankam, umarmte sie James herzlich, dieser hob seine Mutter hoch und sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Mum, ich soll dir von Dad ausrichten, dass er noch einmal ins Ministerium musste." sagte James und ließ seine Mutter wieder runter.

„Ja, das war zu erwarten." sagte sie und wurde ernst, doch als sie sich Lily zuwandte, lächelte sie diese an.

„Und du musst Lily sein." stellte Mrs. Potter fest.

„Ja, das bin ich Mrs. Potter." antwortete sie.

„Nenn mich Ramona." sagte Mrs. Potter lächelnd.

„Gern." sagte Lily verlegen.

Ramona nahm auch Lily herzlich in den Arm und sagte danach an James gewandt: „ James zeig Lily doch bitte ihr Zimmer, ich muss noch einiges fürs Abendessen vorbereiten."

„Okay Mum! Kommst du Lily?" fragte er und diese nickte.

James nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie nach oben in den ersten Stock. Er öffnete eine Tür und sagte: „Das ist dein Zimmer Süße."

Lily betrat an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer und blieb fasziniert stehen. James trat hinter sie und schlang seine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille. „Gefällt es dir?" fragte er sie liebevoll.

Lily drehte sich in seinen Armen, so dass sie nun zu ihm hoch sah. „Ob es mir gefällt? James, es ist wundervoll, ich habe noch nie ein so liebevoll eingerichtetes Zimmer gesehen, es ist wunderschön." erwiderte sie und strahlte ihn an.

„Lily, du bist wunderschön." sagte er und küsste sie.

„Chrm, chrm." hörten sie von der Tür her ein räuspern und Lily löste sich schnell von James.

James drehte sich zur Tür und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Mutter.

„Ich wollte euch beiden bescheid sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist." sagte sie lächelnd.

„Danke Mum, wir kommen gleich mit dir nach unten." sagte James und nahm Lilys Hand.

Sie gingen mit Mrs. Potter hinunter in die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Mr. Potter kam herein.

„Hi Schatz." begrüßte Mrs. Potter ihren Mann.

„Hi Liebling, wie war dein Tag?" fragte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Wie immer." erwiderte sie lächelnd.

Lily senkte ihren Blick und sah auf ihren Teller. Die Potters gehen genauso liebevoll miteinander um, wie es meine Eltern auch getan haben! dachte sie.

„Lil, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte James und sah sie besorgt an.

Lily sah ihn an. „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung." erwiderte sie auf seine Frage.

„James, warum zeigst du Lily nicht den Garten?" fragte Ramona und zwinkerte ihm unauffällig zu.

James nickte unauffällig und nahm Lilys Hand. „Komm." sagte er und zog Lily sanft mit sich hinaus auf die Terrasse.

Er legte einen Arm um sie und ging mit ihr über die Wiesen bis zum See. Er zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Lily, was war eben beim Abendbrot mit dir los?" fragte er und sah ihr zärtlich in die Augen.

„James, als ich vorhin beim Abendessen sah, wie liebevoll deine Eltern zueinander waren, wurde ich an meine Eltern erinnert, sie waren auch immer so liebevoll zueinander." sagte Lily leise.

„Ich weiß, das du in solchen Momenten, wie eben mit meinen Eltern, dich immer an deine erinnern wirst, durch diese Erinnerungen, wirst du immer die Liebe deiner Eltern, die sie für dich empfanden spüren." sagte James und strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange.

„James ich liebe dich!" flüsterte Lily und versank in dem liebevollen Blick, mit dem er sie ansah.

„Ich liebe dich auch Süße!" flüsterte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Beide versanken in dem Kuss und bemerkten nicht, das sich ein Schatten auf sie zu bewegte.

„Darf ich euch mal stören?" fragte jemand.

Lily und James fuhren erschrocken auseinander. James drehte sich um und zog während dessen seinen Zauberstab.

„Du hast eine gute Reaktion mein Junge!" stellte Mr. Potter nüchtern fest.

„Dad!" rief James und sah diesen entrüstet an.

„Entschuldigt, aber du weißt, wie deine Mutter sein kann." sagte er an James gewandt. „Sie hat mich losgeschickt, euch zu suchen."

„Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr!" entgegnete James aufgebracht.

„Das nicht, aber es ist mittlerweile 23:00 Uhr und soviel ich weiß, ist morgen ein anstrengender Tag für Lily." sagte Mr. Potter.

„James, dein Vater hat Recht, lass uns reingehen." sagte Lily beschwichtigend und nahm seine Hand.

Sie gingen gemeinsam mit Mr. Potter zurück zum Haus.

Als sie in die Küche kamen, sahen sie Dumbledore mit Mrs. Potter am Küchentisch sitzen.

„Guten Abend Professor." grüßten Lily und James ihn höfflich.

„Guten Abend ihr beiden." sagte er und seine Augen funkelten sie hinter seiner halbmondförmigen Brille wissend an.

James ging auf seine Mutter zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht Mum." sagte er.

„Gute Nacht Ramona." sagte kurz darauf auch Lily.

„Gute Nacht ihr beiden." erwiderte sie und lächelte ihnen zu.

Lily und James verließen Hand in Hand die Küche und gingen hinauf zu ihren Zimmern.

Vor Lily Zimmer sagte James: „Süße, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, mein Zimmer ist gleich neben deinem Okay."

„Lily nickte. „Okay James Danke und Gute Nacht." erwiderte sie und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Gute Nacht Süße, schlaf gut!" sagte er und Lily verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

James ging in seins und ins daneben liegende Bad. Nach einer kalten Dusche, zog er sich eine Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt an und legte sich in sein Bett.

Er schlief mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und den Gedanken bei Lily ein.

Lily schloss die Tür und ging zum Stuhl, auf den sie ihre Tasche gestellt hatte. Sie holte das T-Shirt und die Shorty heraus und ging ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Sie sah die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Dort ist wohl James sein Zimmer. Oh, oh, ein Bad für zwei Zimmer. dachte sie. Sie ging zur Tür, die zu James Zimmer führte und schloss sie ab. Dann zog sie sich aus und ging unter die Dusche. Als sie sich nach dem duschen die Haare mit einem Trockenzauber getrocknet hatte zog sie sich an und schloss die Tür, die zu James Zimmer führte wieder auf. Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und legte ihre Sachen ordentlich auf den Stuhl, dann ging sie ins Bett. James und seine Ideen, wo bekomme ich morgen etwas zum anziehen her? Dann muss ich eben in meiner Hogwartsuniform zur Beerdigung gehen. dachte Lily und schlief über den Gedanken hin ein.

James schrak mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf. Er war der Meinung einen Schrei gehört zu haben. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und lauschte in die Stille.

„Neeeeeiiiinnnn, nicht!!" hörte er einen gedämpften Schrei.

James stand auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachtschrank und ging hinaus auf den Flur.

Wieder hörte er einen Schrei und ging zielsicher auf Lily Zimmer zu. Der Schrei kam aus ihrem Zimmer. dachte er.

James öffnete die Tür zu Lilys Zimmer und ging leise auf ihr Bett zu. Er sah, dass Lily ihren Kopf hin und her warf und ihre Stirn schweißnass glänzte. James setzte sich auf ihr Bett und rüttelte sie sanft.

„Lily wach auf!" sagte er ein paar Mal, bis sie ihre Augen öffnete und ihn entsetzt ansah.

Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und wich vor ihm zurück.

„Lily ich bin es James!" sagte er leise.

„James?" brachte sie hervor und ihre Haltung entspannte sich.

Er rutschte etwas näher zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Lily, warum hast du so geschrieen?" fragte er.

„Oh James es war so furchtbar, ich sah, wie meine Eltern von Voldemort gequält wurden und ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen." schluchzte Lily.

„Shhhh, du hast geträumt Süße." versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„James, es war so real, als wenn ich wirklich dort gewesen wäre." sagte Lily und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

James drückte sie fest an sich und flüsterte ihr immer wieder beruhigende Worte zu. Die beiden bemerkten nicht, dass James Eltern den Schrei ebenfalls gehört hatten, nun in der Tür von Lilys Zimmer standen und ihren Sohn und Lily beobachteten. Sie schlossen leise die Tür und zogen sich lächelnd, wieder leise in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück.

James drückte Lily sanft zurück in die Kissen, legte sich neben sie und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Lily beruhigte sich durch die Nähe von James und beide schliefen aneinander gekuschelt ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily früh auf, sie sah neben sich und lächelte, als sie James neben sich liegen sah. Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und der andere Arm lag unter ihrem Kopf. Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange und küsste ihn zärtlich. James öffnete die Augen und lächelte sie an.

„Guten Morgen mein Prinz." flüsterte sie.

„Das hast du schon lange nicht mehr zu mir gesagt." stellte er fest.

Lily sah ihn verträumt an. „Stimmt, aber durch die ganzen Ereignisse in letzter Zeit, hatte ich auch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu." sagte Lily und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Wir sollten aufstehen, ich gehe wieder zurück in mein Zimmer und zieh mich an." sagte James leise.

Lily nickte und beide standen auf. Als James Lily in ihrem T-Shirt und dem Shorty sah, schloss er kurz die Augen. Jetzt brauch ich erst mal ne kalte Dusche. dachte er und ging ins Badezimmer.

Lily zog sich derweilen an und packte ihre Sachen wieder in die Tasche. Sie ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die kalte Luft empfand Lily als erfrischend und atmete tief ein.

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme von hinten um sie. „Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte James ihr ins Ohr.

Lily lehnte sich gegen ihn und flüsterte: „Ich dich auch!"

Es klopfte an der Tür und Mrs. Potter kam herein. „Oh, ihr seid schon wach?" stellte sie erstaunt fest.

Lily und James drehten sich zu ihr um.

„Ja, aber noch nicht lange." sagte James.

„Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass das Frühstück fertig ist." erwiderte sie und verschwand wieder.

„James, geh schon runter, ich komme gleich nach." sagte Lily.

„Wieso?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Ich hab mich noch nicht gewaschen, da du das Bad blockiert hast." sagte Lily und schob ihn zur Tür.

„Bis gleich." sagte sie, gab ihm noch einen Kuss und schloss die Tür

Als Lily fertig war, ging sie hinunter in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßte sie freundlich, als sie in die Küche kam und setzte sich neben James an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen Lily." begrüßte Mr. Potter sie lächelnd.

Lily nahm sich ein halbes Brötchen.

„Möchtest du Kaffee oder Tee zum Frühstück?" fragte Mrs. Potter freundlich.

„Tee bitte." antwortete Lily.

Mrs. Potter kam mit einem Kaffeebecher mit Tee zum Tisch und reichte ihn Lily.

Nach dem Frühstück half Lily Mrs. Potter noch beim abräumen vom Tisch.

„Lily, würdest du bitte mal mit mir mitkommen?" fragte Ramona.

Lily sah sie überrascht an, nickte und folgte ihr in ein Zimmer, das neben dem Wohnzimmer lag.

Mrs. Potter ging zu einem Schrank und holte ein mit Papier verdecktes Rechteckiges Packet heraus, ging zu einem Tisch und legte es darauf ab. Sie öffnete es und zog einen Kleiderbügel, auf dem ein schwarzes Kleid hing heraus.

„Ziehst du es bitte mal an, damit ich sehen kann, ob es passt, falls nicht, könnte ich es noch abändern." sagte Mrs. Potter und reichte Lily das Kleid.

Lily sah sie sprachlos an, nickte und nahm das Kleid entgegen.

„Dort hinter der Chinesischen Wand kannst du es anprobieren." sagte Ramona und deutete auf die Wand hinter Lily.

Diese tat wie ihr gesagt wurde und verschwand hinter der Wand. Sie zog ihre Robe aus und das Kleid an. Dann trat sie wieder hinter der Wand hervor.

„Lily, es sitzt perfekt!" stellte Mrs. Potter fest.

„Woher wussten sie, dass ich ein solches Kleid brauche?" fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Von James!" sagte Mrs. Potter.

„Dann war der Brief, den er in Hogwarts geschrieben hatte, an dich gerichtet." stellte Lily immer noch fassungslos fest.

„Ja, er schrieb mir dass du ein Kleid für die Beerdigung deiner Eltern bräuchtest, du aber nicht das Verlangen hast nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, wo an den Hogsmeade Wochenenden immer viel los ist." erklärte Mrs. Potter.

„Aber sie hatten doch keine Maße von mir." stellte Lily fest.

„Das war kein Problem, deine Maße hab ich mir von Madame Malkins geben lassen und nach diesen Maßen hab ich das Kleid genäht." sagte Ramona Potter.

Lily sah sie sprachlos mit feuchten Augen an. Mrs. Potter kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie herzlich. Danach ging sie noch einmal zum Schrank und entnahm ihm einen schwarzen Umhang, der passend zum Kleid hergestellt war. „Der gehört noch dazu." sagte sie und reichte ihn ebenfalls Lily.

Lily legte sich den Umhang über die Schulter und umarmte Mrs. Potter dankbar.

Mrs. Potter löste die Umarmung und lächelte. „Ich muss mich auch noch umziehen, warte doch solange, im Wohnzimmer." sagte Mrs. Potter.

Bevor Lily das Zimmer verließ, sagte Mrs. Potter: „Ich freu mich, dass ich dir helfen konnte, doch der eigentliche Dank, glaube ich, gebührt James."

Lily nickte, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer der Potters. Dort setzte sie sich auf die Couch. Ich fühle mich so entsetzlich hilflos, auch spüre ich Angst in mir hochsteigen, bei dem Gedanken vor den Gräbern meiner Eltern zu stehen. dachte sie.

Als die Tür vom Wohnzimmer geöffnet wurde, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, sprang von der Couch hoch und sah erschrocken zur Tür.

„James." sagte Lily erleichtert.

„Lily, was hast du, du bist unheimlich blass." stellte er besorgt fest.

„Es ist nichts, ich war nur in Gedanken und hab mich nur erschreckt, als die Tür aufging." erklärte sie.

„Mum sagte, wir müssen jetzt los." sagte er leise und nahm ihre Hand.

Lily nickte. James gab ihr noch einen sanften Kuss und verließ mit ihr das Wohnzimmer. Als sie vor die Haustür traten, sah Lily einen Wagen vom Zaubereiministerium auf der Straße vorm Haus stehen, der auf sie und die Potters wartete, um sie nach St.- Hallow zu bringen.

James drückte ihr leicht die Hand und ging mit ihr auf den Wagen zu. Der Fahrer des Wagens öffnete ihr die hintere Tür und Lily stieg gefolgt von James ein. Mrs. Potter stieg auf der anderen Seite des Wagens ein, so dass sie auf der linken Seite von Lily saß. Mr. Potter setzte sich vorne zum Fahrer. Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung und je näher sie dem Friedhof kamen, umso mehr wurde Lily die Endgültigkeit ihre Eltern für immer verloren zu haben bewusst. Sie versuchte tapfer zu sein, doch die Gefühle die in ihr hochstiegen, machten diesen Versuch zunichte, die konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. James zog sie, als er das sah an sich und sah sie mitfühlend an. Mrs. Potter registrierte dies mit Stolz auf ihren Sohn. James hat sich sehr verändert! Ich bin stolz auf ihn, dass er sich so um Lily kümmert. Er wird seinem Vater immer ähnlicher. dachte sie und lächelte in sich hinein.

Als sie beim Friedhof ankamen, half James Lily aus dem Wagen und nachdem Mr. und Mrs. Potter ausgestiegen waren, gingen sie gemeinsam zu der kleinen Kapelle, die in der Mitte des Friedhofs stand. James ging mit Lily hinein und nach vorne zum Altar, wo die beiden Särge ihrer Eltern standen. Er setzte sich mit Lily in die erste Reihe und seine Eltern nahmen auf beiden Seiten von ihnen Platz.

Der Priester kam auf sie zu und sprach Lily sein Beileid aus, dann ging er zum Altar und begann seine Predigt.

„Wir haben uns hier eingefunden, um Steve und Elaine Maria Evans die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Sie waren wundervolle Menschen und großartige Eltern für ihre beiden Töchter Petunia Sophie und Lilian Elaine. Die Liebe die sie ihren Kindern und anderen Menschen zuteil werden ließen, wird nie in Vergessenheit geraten, da sie immer in den Herzen derer bleiben, die sie geliebt haben. Es ist eine tragische Fügung, dass sie so früh aus dem Leben gerissen wurden. Sie hinterlassen eine große Lücke in dieser Welt. Sie waren immer für diejenigen da, die ihre Hilfe brauchten und das, ohne je eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Sie werden uns, mit ihrer Gutherzigkeit und ihrer Hilfsbereitschaft, sowie ihrem Verständnis für unterschiedliche Welten sehr fehlen. Mögen sie in Frieden ruhen und nie vergessen sein." beendete der Priester seine Predigt und hob beim letzten Satz die Arme zur Decke der Kapelle.

Lily liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und sie schluchzte leise. James legte tröstend einen Arm um sie.

Der Priester winkte den zwölf Männern zu, die an der Wand der Kapelle standen und diese traten an die Särge heran. Jeweils drei, stellten sich links und rechts neben je einem Sarg und hoben ihn auf ihre Schultern. Sie schritten, gefolgt vom Priester aus der Kapelle hinaus und hinter diesem, gingen Lily, James und die Eltern von James.

James hielt Lily, den ganzen Weg zu denn ausgehobenen Gräber, fest im Arm, da er befürchtete, dass sie zusammen brechen würde. Als Sie vor den Gräbern standen, hob der Priester noch einmal seine Arme in Richtung Himmel.

„Mögen die Götter dich Stevens Evans und auch dich Elaine Maria in ihrem Reich willkommen heißen!" sagte er, ließ seine Arme sinken und warf eine Handvoll Erde auf die Särge, die in den Gräbern hinuntergelassen wurden. Er ging auf Lily und reichte ihr noch einmal die Hand.

Lily nickte schweigend. Sie ging mit James an ihrer Seite auf die Gräber ihrer Eltern zu. Sie sah auf die Särge und sagte: „Mum, Dad, ihr wart die liebevollsten Eltern, die sich eine Tochter wünschen kann, ihr wart immer Verständnisvoll und eure Liebe kannte keine Grenzen. Ich werde euch vermissen, aber wir sehen uns irgendwann in einer anderen Welt wieder. Mum, Dad, ihr werdet immer in meinem Herzen sein. Ich liebe euch, lebt wohl!" sagte Lily weinend. Sie warf eine rote Rose auf den Sarg ihrer Mutter und eine auf den Sarg ihres Vaters. James führte sie dorthin zurück, wo seine Eltern standen und nachdem einige Verwandte auch einige Worte gesagte hatten, kamen sie alle nacheinander auf Lily zu und sprachen ihr, ihr Beileid aus. Lily nahm dies, wie durch einen Schleier war, sie registrierte kaum, wer ihr sein Beileid aussprach. Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt, als James sie zum Wagen des Ministeriums führte und stieg wie in Trance ein.

„Lily!" sagte James sanft und berührte leicht ihre Schulter.

„Ja!" antwortete sie und wurde dadurch aus ihrer Trance gerissen.

„Du warst eben weit weg, nicht wahr?" fragte Mrs. Potter mitfühlend.

Lily nickte. „Ja, ich habe daran denken müssen, wie meine Eltern sich mit mir gefreut haben, als ich den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam. Sie waren so stolz darauf, dass ich eine Hexe bin und jetzt, jetzt erleben sie nicht einmal meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts." antwortete Lily und begann wieder zu weinen.

Mrs. Potter nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar. „Lily, wenn du möchtest, kannst du mit all deinen Sorgen zu mir kommen!" flüsterte sie ihr zu.

„Danke, das ist sehr lieb von ihnen." flüsterte diese.

„Dir Lily, ich habe dir gestern gesagt, dass du mich Ramona nennen sollst." sagte Mrs. Potter lächelnd.

Der Wagen hielt vorm Zaubererministerium, Mrs. Potter reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und sie stiegen aus, um in das Amt für Testamentarische Angelegenheiten zu gehen.

Habt erbarmen und reviewt, bitte.

küsschen

Brchen


	30. Kapitel 30

Kapitel 30 

Im Ministerium gingen sie zu den Fahrstühlen und fuhren in den dritten Stock. Mr. Potter wandte sich nach rechts und führte sie den langen Gang hinunter, bis er vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift Testamentarische Angelegenheiten Notar Eddy Rumppenbree" stehen blieb und klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein!" ertönte eine ruppige Stimme.

Lily sah James an, dann folgten sie Mr. Potter in den Raum. Mrs. Potter schloss hinter sich die Tür.

„Ah, sie müssen Miss Evans sein, nehme ich an." sagte Mr. Ruppenbree.

Lily nickte nur. Ihr war der Mann unsympatisch und sie hoffte, dass es schnell gehen würde, damit sie diesen Raum so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen konnte.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Dumbledore betrat mit Shacklebolt den Raum des Notars. Er nickte Lily, James und dessen Eltern lächelnd zu und wandte sich dann an den Notar.

„Mr. Ruppenbree, ich bin verwundert, dass sie mir keine Nachricht zu kommen ließen, dass die Testamentseröffnung, gleich nach der Beerdigung und nicht wie üblich eine Woche danach stattfindet." sagte Dumbledore und sah den Notar ernst an.

„Aber… aber Professor, sie haben doch mit dem Testament der Familie Evans nichts zu tun, aus diesem Grund, sah ich keinen Anlass sie zu informieren." stotterte Ruppenbree.

Shacklebolt ging auf Lily zu und umarmte sie. „Lilian, wie geht es dir?" fragte er besorgt und drückte sie sanft an sich.

Chrm, chrm, Ich würde sie bitten, sich zu setzen, damit wir beginnen können." forderte der Notar sie auf.

Shacklebolt löste die Umarmung und sie setzten sich vor den Schreibtisch des Notars auf die Stühle. James nahm Lilys Hand und drückte sie leicht.

Der Notar öffnete einen großen Umschlag und zog ein Dreiseitiges Testament heraus.

„Dies ist ein gemeinsames Testament ihrer Eltern Miss Evans, ich lese ihnen nur das was sie und ihre Schwester Betrifft vor." sagte er ruppig und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der Lily erschaudern ließ.

„Mr. Ruppenbree, ich möchte sie nur darauf hinweisen, dass sie ihren Ton ein wenig im Zaum halten sollten, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, eine Beschwerde gegen sie einzureichen und wie sie bestimmt wissen, würde es ein leichtes für mich sein, das man sie ihres Amtes enthebt." sagte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme aber freundlich lächelnd.

Ruppenbree schluckte und nickte ihm zu, dann begann er das Testament vorzulesen.

„Wir, Steven und Elaine Maria Evans vermachen unserer Tochter Petunia das Haus im Lingusterweg Nr.4 und einen Teil unseres Vermögens. Sie bekommt die Summe von 120.000 Pfund auf ihr Konto unserer Hausbank gutgeschrieben und keinen Anspruch darauf, etwas von ihrer Schwester einzufordern. Unserer Tochter Lilian Elaine vermachen wir das Haus ihrer Großmutter in New Hamshire und den Rest unseres Vermögens, dieses wird auf die Zaubererbank Gringotts, in ein Verlies mit der Nummer 1104 überwiesen, damit sie ihre Schule beenden und eine Ausbildung machen kann. Unserem lieben und treuen Freund Aron Shacklebolt, vermachen wir das Haus in Yorkshire, was der Mutter von Elaine gehörte. Professor Dumbledore, vielmehr der Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei vermachen wir die Geldsumme von 200.000 Pfund, wie viel dies in Zauberergeld ist, wissen wir nicht. Wir nehmen an, dass sich unsere Tochter Petunia geweigert hat, bei der Testamentseröffnung dabei zu sein, was uns nicht verwundert, da sie die magische Welt ablehnt.

Doch wir wissen, dass unsere Tochter Lilian da sein wird.

Lilian, du warst immer hilfsbereit und auch wenn dich deine Schwester beschimpft und deine Gefühle verletzt hat, hast du nie ein böses Wort gegen sie gesagt.

Du wirst dich jetzt sicherlich fragen, woher deine Mutter und ich dies wissen, doch weißt du die Antwort bereits." beendete der Notar die Verlesung des Testamentes.

„Miss Evans, hier ist noch ein Brief für sie, der dem Testament beigefügt ist." sagte Mr. Ruppenbree, diesmal freundlich und reichte ihr einen Umschlag.

Lily nahm ihn mit Tränen in den Augen entgegen.

Mr. Ruppenbree stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Lily und den andern.

Lily atmete auf, als sie das Büro verlassen konnten und zu den Fahrstühlen gingen.

„Miss Evans, ich habe mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen und wir befreien sie für den Rest dieser Woche vom Unterricht." teilte ihr Dumbledore mit.

„Danke Professor Dumbledore." sagte Lily und sah ihn dankbar an.

„Albus, hättest du etwas dagegen einzuwenden, wenn Lily und James den Rest der Woche in Godric´s Hollow bleiben und am Sonntag nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Nein, es spricht nichts dagegen, in Godric´s Hollow ist Miss Evans ebenso sicher wie in Hogwarts." antwortete Dumbledore und lächelte Mrs. Potter verschmitzt an, dann ging er zu einem Kamin und war verschwunden.

Mrs. und Mr. Potter, sowie James und Lily gingen in Begleitung von Shacklebolt zu den Fahrstühlen und fuhren hinunter ins Erdgeschoß.

Shacklebolt verabschiedete sich von ihnen, nahm Lily noch einmal in den Arm und verschwand in Richtung Aurorzentrale.

Danach verließen sie das Ministerium und stiegen in den Wagen, der sie wieder nach Godric´s Hollow brachte.

Dort angekommen, dankte Mr. Potter dem Fahrer und sie gingen ins Haus.

„Ich mache uns erst einmal einen Tee." sagte Mrs. Potter und verschwand in der Küche.

„Wir gehen nach oben und ziehen uns um Mum." sagte James und ging mit Lily nach oben.

„Okay James." rief Ramona ihm aus der Küche zu.

Als sie bei Lilys Zimmer ankamen, gab James ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. „Bis gleich Süße." sagte er und ging zu seiner Tür.

„Bis gleich." erwiderte sie, betrat ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Lily ging zum Stuhl und holte aus ihrer Tasche, die Jeans und den Pullover. Sie zog den Umhang und das Kleid aus und hängte es auf einen Bügel in den Schrank. Als sie sich umgezogen hatte, klopfte es an die Tür. Sie steckte den Brief in die hintere Hosentasche ihrer Jeans und nahm ihren Umhang.

„Lily." hörte sie die Stimme von James.

„Ich komme." sagte sie, ging zur Tür, öffnete diese und trat auf den Flur, wo James auf sie wartete.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Küche, wo Mrs. Potter mit Tee und Kuchen auf sie wartete. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Mrs. und Mr. Potter begannen eine lockere Unterhaltung mit ihnen, die Lily etwas ablenkte.

Nach dem Tee und einige stücken Kuchen, nahm James Lilys Hand. „Wir gehen draußen noch etwas spazieren." sagte er und verließ mit Lily die Küche und ging mit ihr auf die Terrasse. Von dort gingen sie den Weg, der zum See hinunter führte entlang. James wandte sich leicht nach rechts und führte Lily zu einem Rondell, wo er sich mit ihr auf eine Bank setzte.

Lily stand noch einmal auf, holte den Brief von ihren Eltern aus der Hosentasche und setzte sich wieder neben James.

„Lily, wenn du ihn ungestört lesen möchtest, gehe ich solange zum See hinunter." bot ihr James an.

„Nein, du kannst ruhig hier bleiben. James ich liebe dich und möchte keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben." sagte sie leise.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich auch Süße!" sagte er und strich ihr über die Wange.

Lily öffnete den Umschlag, zog den Brief heraus und begann ihn zusammen mit James zu lesen.

Liebe Lily,

Liebes, auch wenn wir von dir gegangen sind, vergiss nicht, dass wir dich über alles Lieben und stolz auf dich sind. Behalte dein Aufrechtes Wesen,

du bist ein guter Mensch Lilian, bist immer Aufrichtig und Gerecht.

Deine Mutter und ich hoffen von ganzem Herzen, dass du jemanden finden wirst,

der immer zu dir hält, dich beschützt und dich aufrichtig liebt.

Lilian, wir wünschen dir für deine Zukunft all das, was du anderen Menschen, nur durch deine bloße Anwesenheit spüren lässt.

Werde glücklich mein Schatz.

Denk immer daran, wir lieben Dich!

Mum und Dad

Lily liefen, als sie den Brief gelesen hatte, Tränen übers Gesicht und James nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.

„James, es tut so weh zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr zurückkommen werden." schluchzte Lily und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Ich weiß Lil, es wird noch lange weh tun, aber eines Tages wird es nachlassen und du denkst nicht mehr mit Schmerz an den Verlust, sondern denkst nur noch an die viele schöne Erinnerungen die du mit deinen Eltern verbindest." flüsterte James.

James hob ihren Kopf etwas an, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie lang und innig.

Sie saßen lange in einer engen Umarmung auf der Bank. James sah verträumt hinüber zum See, wobei er Lily in seinen Armen hielt. Er genoss ihre Nähe und ihre Wärme. Der Duft, der von ihr ausging, der ihm schon damals im Zug auffiel und den er an ihr so liebte.

„James." Sagte Lily leise.

„Hmmm." machte er nur.

„Wir sollten langsam wieder reingehen, sonst schickt deine Mutter deinen Vater los, um uns zu suchen." sagte Lily und lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

„Ungern, aber du hast wohl Recht." erwiderte er.

Beide standen auf und gingen zurück zum Haus.

Als sie in die Küche kamen, war diese leer und sie gingen auf den Flur und zum Wohnzimmer. James öffnete die Tür und sah hinein.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja wieder." sagte Mrs. Potter, als sie James sah.

James öffnete die Tür und betrat mit Lily ins Zimmer, sie gingen zur Couch hinüber und setzten sich neben Mrs. Potter.

„Lily, mein Mann und ich haben uns überlegt, ob du nicht zu Weihnachten mit James und Sirius zu uns kommen möchtest." sagte Ramona und sah sie mit einem sanften Blick an.

„Gern, aber nur wenn es dir keine Umstände macht." erwiderte Lily und lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Es macht mir keine Umstände, außerdem habe ich hier dann weibliche Verstärkung, bei diesem Männerüberschuss!" sagte sie und begann zu lachen.

„Mum!" rief James und tat entrüstet.

Lily sah ihn an und lächelte zuckersüß. „Deine Mum hat Recht, sie ist euch drei Männern in der Anzahl unterlegen." stellte Lily die Tatsache klar.

„Wir müssen aufpassen James, wenn sich Lily und deine Mutter verbünden, können auch drei Männer nichts ausrichten." sagte Bryan lachend.

„Da kommen schwere Zeiten auf uns zu, oder wie siehst du das Dad?" fragte James grinsend.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht mein Sohn, wir müssen uns die Weihnachtstage von unserer besten Seite zeigen, ansonsten sehe ich schwarz für uns!" stellte dieser fest.

„Ich muss noch Sirius vorwarnen, damit er nicht aus der Rolle fällt und wir dann wirklich schlechte Karten haben." lachte James.

Lily und Ramona sahen sich an. „Männer!" sagten sie gleichzeitig und fingen gemeinsam mit James und Bryan an zu lachen.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

küsschen

Brchen


	31. Kapitel 31

vero: Danke für dein Lob hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Chap! Jacqueline: Was ich bin unter den besten 10? Wahnsinn, danke! Werde mich bemühen, hoffe mal du hast an dem Chap auch deine Freude! Kapitel 31 

Lily verlebte einen lustigen Nachmittag mit Ramona, Bryan und James. Nach dem Abendessen machte sie mit James einen langen Spaziergang, wobei sie sich angeregt unterhielten.

„James, Lily!" hörten sie Ramona vom Haus her rufen.

„Wir sind hier bei den Stallungen Mum, wir kommen gleich!" rief James ihr zu und verdrehte die Augen.

Lily gab ihm, als sie das sah einen leichten Hieb auf den Arm. „James, deine Mum meint es doch nur gut, sie macht sich halt Sorgen." sagte Lily und ging in Richtung Haus.

James folgte ihr. „Lil, sie macht sich immer Sorgen, obwohl sie weiß, das Godric´s Hollow besser gegen magische Angriffe geschützt ist, als Hogwarts." erwiderte James und legte einen Arm um sie.

„James, Mütter sind so!" sagte Lily und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ich weiß, aber manchmal kann es schon etwas nerven." erwiderte er und verzog gekonnt das Gesicht.

Lily sah ihn an und lachte.

„Lil, du lachst mich nicht aus oder?" fragte er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

„Das sag ich dir nicht!" erwiderte Lily, löste sich von ihm und lief zum Haus.

James lief hinterher, holte sie auf der Terrasse ein und hielt sie fest.

„Sag es Lil, sonst wirst du es bereuen." sagte er und grinste hinterhältig.

„Nein, ich sag es dir nicht." sagte sie lachend, wandte sich gekonnt aus seinem Griff, lief durch die Küche, die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf und in ihr Zimmer.

James war hinter ihr her gelaufen und stand nun vor ihrer Tür.

„Lily, sag es mir!" forderte er sie noch einmal auf.

„Nein!" hörte er durch die Tür.

James Mund umspielte ein verschmitztes Lächeln. Er ging zu seiner Tür, öffnete diese leise und trat in sein Zimmer. Dann ging er zur Badezimmertür, öffnete diese, ging hinein und zur Tür, die zu Lilys Zimmer führte. Er öffnete sie leise und sah, dass Lily immer noch an ihrer Zimmertür stand. Er schlüpfte aus dem Bad und trat leise hinter sie, umfasste ihre Taille und drehte sie zu sich. Lily schrie kurz erschrocken auf und als sie ihn sah, versuchte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, was ihr aber nicht gelang.

„Lily, sag es mir oder!" sagte er und lächelte sie fies an, wobei er langsam rückwärts auf das Bett von Lily zuging.

„Oder was James?" fragte sie, versucht sich nicht mitziehen zu lassen, was ihr nicht gelang.

„Oder du wirst es bereuen." sagte er hinterhältig schmunzelnd, drehte sich mit ihr blitzschnell im Halbkreis, sodass nun Lilys Rücken zum Bett zeigte.

„James, ich warne dich, wenn du das tust, rede ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir!" sagte sie und tat als wäre sie verärgert.

„Das riskiere ich!" erwiderte er und schubste sie auf das Bett.

„Jaammmss!" rief sie als sie rückwärts fiel.

Dieser grinste und war Sekunden später neben ihr, setzte sich auf ihre Beine und begann sie zu kitzeln.

„James nicht, das ist unfair!" rief sie lachend. „Hör auf!"

„Erst wenn du mir sagst, ob du mich ausgelacht hast oder nicht!" erwiderte er und kitzelte sie weiter.

„Nein, ich sage es dir nicht!" sagte sie lachend.

„Dann muss ich dich wohl oder übel weiter kitzeln, bis du es mir sagst." drohte er lachend.

„James, bitte hör auf, bittteee!" flehte sie ihn lachend an.

„Was bekomme ich dafür?" fragte er und sah sie mit einem frechen Funkeln an.

Lily rang nach Atem und rief: „Einen Kuss!"

„Nein zwei!" sagte er und kitzelte sie weiter.

„Okay, aber bitte hör auf." flehte sie außer Atem.

James hörte auf sie zu kitzeln und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schloss Lily die Augen und gab sich ganz diesem Kuss hin.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Lily ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ramona.

Sie löste sich von James und antwortete: „Ja, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Na dann bis Morgen, Gute Nacht, Schlaf gut." sagte sie.

„Danke, Gute Nacht!" erwiderte Lily.

Sie hörten Mrs. Potter wieder nach unten gehen und James verdrehte genervt die Augen.

James richtete sich auf und fluchte: „Ist es in diesem Haus nicht möglich, seine Freundin zu küssen, ohne dabei gestört zu werden!"

„James, es ist besser so, ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht…" begann sie und senkte errötend den Blick.

„Lily, ich liebe dich, ich hätte nichts getan, was du nicht gewollt hättest!" flüsterte er, hob ihren Kopf mit einer Hand leicht an und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Lily sah ihn dankbar an und flüsterte: „Ich weiß!"

Er stand vom Bett auf küsste sie sanft und sagte: „Lass uns schlafen gehen Süße, es war für die ein anstrengender Tag." Er ging zur Tür, die zum Badezimmer führte und verließ das Zimmer.

Lily nickte stand vom Bett auf, zog sich aus und nachdem sie sich die Zähne geputzt hatte ging sie ins Bett und glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Als James in sein Zimmer trat, dachte er darüber nach, was Lily fast gesagt hätte. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dass Lily fast dazu bereit gewesen wäre mit mir…, nein, ich hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen, ich hätte mir hinterher Vorwürfe gemacht, die Situation ausgenutzt zu haben. Ihre Gefühle wurden schon zu oft verletzt, ich werde sie nicht drängen, etwas zu tun, was sie vielleicht bereuen würde oder dass sie sich mit Selbstvorwürfen quält, etwas getan zu haben wozu sie noch nicht bereit ist. dachte er.

Er ging zur Tür, verließ sein Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche. Er ging zum Kühlschrank, nahm sich ein Butterbier und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„James, was machst du hier allein in der Küche?" fragte Ramona Potter, als sie ihren Sohn sah und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen." antwortete dieser und trank einen Schluck Butterbier.

„James, ich bin stolz auf dich!" sagte Mrs. Potter plötzlich in die Stille, die entstanden war.

Dieser sah erstaunt zu seiner Mutter.

Sie lächelte. „Ich habe heute feststellen müssen, dass mein Sohn erwachsen geworden ist." erklärte sie stolz.

„Mum!" entrüstete sich James.

„Du hast dich sehr verändert James! Als wir im Wagen zum Friedhof fuhren, sah ich, wie liebevoll du dich um Lily gekümmert hast und musste feststellen, dass aus dir ein verantwortungsvoller junger Mann geworden ist." erklärte Mrs. Potter und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Danke Mum!" sagte James, stand auf, ging auf seine Mutter zu und umarmte sie.

„Ich würde sagen du gehst jetzt auch schlafen. Wir haben morgen noch allerhand zu erledigen." erklärte Ramona.

„Was zu erledigen?" fragte James.

„Das erfährst du morgen, wenn Lily dabei ist und nun ab ins Bett mit dir." sagte sie und gab ihm einen liebevollen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Okay, Gute Nacht Mum." sagte er und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer.

„Gute Nacht!" rief sie ihm noch nach.

Als James in sein Zimmer kam, zog er sich aus und ging ins Bad. Als er mit Zähneputzen und waschen fertig war, öffnete er leise die Tür, die zu Lilys Zimmer führte. Er ging leise zu ihrem Bett hinüber und sah, dass ihr Kopf unruhig hin und her ging und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er nahm ihre Hand und strich ihr beruhigend darüber, als er sah, dass sie im Schlaf weinte. Plötzlich öffnete Lily die Augen und sah ihn erschrocken an. Er zog sie zu sich und umarmte sie liebevoll.

„James, ich… ich habe… ich habe von der Beerdigung meiner Eltern geträumt, nur… nur dass… nur dass alle über ihren Tod gelacht haben." schluchzte Lily.

James flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu und wiegte sie dabei hin und her.

„James ich habe Angst wieder einzuschlafen, Angst dass wieder diese Träume kommen." schluchzte sie.

James löste die Umarmung, ging um das Bett herum, legte sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme. „Lily, ich bleibe bei dir!" flüsterte er und strich ihr zart über die Wange.

Er spürte, dass das Zittern langsam aufhörte. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und ihr Atem beruhigte sich langsam.

James sah sie lange an, wie sie mit geschlossenen Augen in seinen Armen lag. Sie sieht aus wie ein Engel so wunderschön! dachte er noch, als auch ihm die Augen zufielen und einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden durch ein klopfen an der Tür geweckt. „Lily, bist du schon wach?" hörten sie die Stimme von Ramona.

„Ja." sagte Lily und flüsterte James zu: „Was wenn sie ins Zimmer kommt und uns beide hier sieht?"

Doch bevor James ihr antworten konnte, hörte sie. „Kommt ihr beide bitte Frühstücken?"

„Ja!" antwortete sie und sah völlig perplex zu James.

James lächelte und flüsterte: „Ihr bleibt auch nichts verborgen."

Beide standen auf und James ging durch das Badezimmer zurück in sein Zimmer. Lily zog sich schnell an und nach einer Katzenwäsche, verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging mit James, der schon vor ihrer Tür auf sie gewartet hatte, hinunter in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen Ramona." sagte Lily, als sie mit James in die Küche kam.

„Morgen Mum!" begrüßte James seine Mutter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden!" erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Sie setzten sich zu Mrs. Potter an den Tisch und begannen zu frühstücken.

„Lily, Dumbledore war gestern Abend hier und sagte, dass du noch nach Gringotts müsstest, du musst dort einige Papier unterschreiben." erklärte Mrs. Potter.

„Was für Papiere?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Das du das Erbe, dass dir deine Eltern vermacht haben antrittst und dich als Eigentümer, des Verlieses Nr. 1104 ausweist, dann bekommst du deinen Schlüssel vom Verlies. Ansonsten kannst du nicht an das Geld oder andere Dinge, die dort verwart werden heran." erklärte Ramona ihr.

„Wieso hat mir Mr. Ruppenbree das gestern nicht gesagt?" fragte Lily verwundert.

„Dieser ….. Nun er ist ein unmöglicher Mensch, warum ausgerechnet der Notar wurde, ist mir heute noch ein Rätsel. Er hat kein Taktgefühl und meiner Meinung nach auch keine Ahnung vom Testamentswesen. Aber wie auch immer, am besten gehen wir heute, nach dem Frühstück in die Winkelgasse." sagte sie.

Sie frühstückten zu Ende und gingen danach ins Wohnzimmer, um per Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel zu reisen.

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bitte nur ein klitze kleines Review, ja?**

**küsschen**

**Brchen**


	32. Kapitel 32

Kapitel 32 

Ramona Potter stieg als erste aus dem Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel, nach ihr folgten Lily und danach James.

„Ah, guten Morgen Mrs. Potter." sagte Tom der Wirt.

„Guten Morgen Tom, wie geht es ihrer Frau?" fragte sie höflich.

„Danke, es geht ihr schon wieder besser, sie wird morgen aus dem St.-Mungos entlassen." antwortete er lächelnd.

„Das freut mich, grüßen sie sie von mir." sagte Ramona, dann wandte sie sich zu James und Lily und ging mit ihr in den Hinterhof.

James tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Backsteine und als der Durchgang erschienen war, gingen sie hindurch und gingen auf direktem Wege zu Gringotts. In Gringotts, führte Mrs. Potter Lily zu einem Schalter, der für die Verliese zuständig war.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte der Kobold.

„Miss Lilian Elaine Evans wurde benachrichtigt, um einige Papiere die das Verlieses 1104 betreffen, zu unterschreiben." antwortete Mrs. Potter.

„Sie wissen, dass es sich um ein Sicherheitsverlies handelt?" fragte der Kobold und sah Lily durchdringend an.

„J…ja!" antwortete sie.

„Kommen sie bitte mit." sagte er höflich und führte sie zu einem Büro im hinteren Teil der Bank.

„Wir warten hier auf dich." rief Mrs. Potter ihr noch zu, bevor sie mit dem Kobold in dem Büro verschwand.

„Hallo ihr beiden!" hörten sie plötzlich jemanden neben sich sagen.

Mrs. Potter drehte sich demjenigen zu und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Bryan, was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie ihren Mann erstaunt.

„Das Ministerium wurde von Dumbledore informiert, dass Lily wegen ihrer Erbschaft heute zu Gringotts geht." erklärte er ihr flüsternd.

„Besteht ein Grund, sich um Lily Sorgen zu machen?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ramona, du weißt das die Zeiten nicht mehr sicher sind, es treiben immer mehr Todesser ihr Unwesen in der Winkelgasse und gerade auf Muggelgeborene haben sie es besonders abgesehen." erklärte er. „Sowie Lily hier fertig ist, geht ihr sofort wieder nach Godric´s Hollow." sagte er ernst.

„Warum sollten sie es ausgerechnet auf Lily abgesehen haben?" fragte Mrs. Potter ihren Mann verwundert.

„Das Ministerium hat die Vermutung, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer hinter Lily her ist." sagte er leise.

„Aber warum?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„James kann es dir zu Hause erklären, hier ist es nicht sicher genug." sagte er. „Ich gehe jetzt, Lily soll nicht erfahren, dass das Ministerium uns geschickt hat, um auf sie aufzupassen." fügte er hinzu und verließ die Bank.

„James, was meint dein Vater damit, du erklärst es mir zu Hause?" fragte Mrs. Potter und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Das…" begann er, brach aber ab, als er sah, dass Lily auf sie beide zukam.

„Alles erledigt!" sagte Lily, als sie bei ihnen ankam.

„Dann lass uns nach Hause zurückkehren." sagte Mrs. Potter.

Lily nickte und sie verließen Gringotts, um wieder zum Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen.

Sie gingen nebeneinander her und als sie an einer Nebengasse vorbei kamen, stürzten drei Vermummte Gestalten auf sie zu. James wurde von einem Stupor getroffen und seine Mutter von einem Ganzklammerfluch. Mrs. Potter hörte die Schreie von Lily, dann war es plötzlich still.

„Enervate!" hörte sie kurz darauf und der Ganzklammerfluch wurde aufgehoben.

„Ramona, was ist passiert, wo sind James und Lily?" fragte Mr. Potter.

Mrs. Potter erzählte ihrem Mann, was sie wusste und sah ihn dabei besorgt an.

„Flagge, wo ist Flagge?" schrie er einige Auroren, die bei ihnen standen an.

Diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür schräg gegenüber der Nebengasse und Flagge mit einer großen Tasche heraus.

„Wo waren sie Flagge?" schrie ihn Mr. Potter an, als er bei ihnen ankam.

„Ich hab ein paar Einkäufe für meine Frau erledigt." erwiderte er sorglos.

„Das wird sie ihren Job kosten, das versichere ich ihnen. Shmith bringen sie Mr. Flagge ins Ministerium, er ist vom Dienst bis auf weiteres suspendiert." sagte er zu einem Auror, der neben ihm stand. „Und benachrichtigen sie Dumbledore und Shacklebolt, was sich hier zugetragen hat, Ich bringe meine Frau nach Hause und treffe mich mit den beiden bei mir."

Shmith nickte, ergriff Flagge´s Arm und war mit ihm verschwunden.

Mr. Potter gab den anderen Auroren noch Anweisungen und ging danach mit Ramona zum Tropfenden Kessel, um mit Flohpulver nach Godric´s Hollow zu reisen.

Als James zu sich kam, spürte er etwas Kaltes unter sich, er registrierte nach einiger Zeit, dass er auf einem kalten Felsboden lag und richtete sich auf. Als er sich gegen die Wand lehnte sah er sich um und erkannte dass er sich in einem Verlies mit vergittertem Fenster und eine Stahltür befand. An den Wänden, waren schwarze Fackeln angebracht, die den Raum in ein unheimliches Licht tauchten. Als er sich weiter in dem Verlies umschaute, sah er, dass in der hintersten Ecke etwas oder jemand lag. Er stand auf und ging langsam auf denjenigen zu. Als er näher kam, umso deutlicher konnte er erkennen, was oder wer dort am Boden lag. Ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er erkannte, wer es war.

„Lily!" rief er voller Angst und lief zu ihr, kniete sich zu ihr hinunter und drehte sie zu sich.

Er legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß und strich ihr sanft übers Gesicht.

„Lily!" flüsterte er kaum hörbar und zog sie in seine Arme.

Lily öffnete zu James Erleichterung die Augen und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„James, was ist passiert?" fragte sie und schaute sich verwirrt um. „Wo sind wir?"

Bevor er antworten konnte, hörten sie, dass ein Riegel an der Stahltür weg geschoben und ein Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde. Beide schauten in die Richtung, wo sich die Tür befand.

Diese wurde geöffnet und eine vermummte Gestalt betrat das Verlies.

„Potter, komm mit!" sagte eine Stimme, die James bekannt vorkam.

„Warum sollte ich?" fragte er.

Die Gestalt an der Tür machte eine Handbewegung und zwei weitere vermummte Gestalten kamen auf ihn zu, zogen ihn hoch und zerrten ihn aus dem Verlies. Lily schrie: „Nein, was habt ihr vor, was wollt ihr von ihm?"

„Das geht dich nichts an Schlammblut, aber keine Sorge, du kommst auch noch an die Reihe." sagte die Gestalt an der Tür mit einem gehässigem lachen.

Die Tür wurde zugeschlagen und Lily hörte das gehässige Lachen noch lange im Gang hinter der Tür wieder hallen. Sie setzte sich auf und gegen die Wand und starrte immerfort zur Tür, in der Hoffnung James würde zurückkommen. Lily wusste nicht wie lange sie so da gesessen hatte, als sich die Tür öffnete und jemand direkt auf sie zukam, an den Haaren packte und hochzog.

„Komm mit!" zischte er ihr zu und zog sie an den Haaren aus dem Verlies.

Auf dem Gang wurde sie von zwei Gestalten in die Mitte genommen, die sie mit einem festen Griff an den Armen packten und mit sich zogen. Lily versuchte sich zu wehren, doch sie hatte keine Chance gegen die beiden, die sie flankierten. Sie führten sie zu einer weiteren Tür, die offen stand und stießen sie in den Raum, der dahinter lag. Was sie sah, ließ sie erstarren, James lag auf dem Boden und atmete sehr flach.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" schrie sie.

„Er hat sich geweigert auf meine Seite zu wechseln, da musste er überzeugt werden." sagte eine Gestalt, die plötzlich neben Lily auftaucht.

„Ich wechsle nie auf deine Seite du ….." weiter kam James nicht, da ihn ein Crucio Fluch traf.

„Hört auf, hört auf damit, lasst ihn in Ruhe!" schrie Lily mit Tränen in den Augen und werte sich gegen die Griffe ihrer Bewacher.

„Lasst sie los, sie soll mit ansehen, was mit denen passiert, die sich mir wieder setzen." zischte er und ließ nach 10 Minuten von James ab.

Lily sah die Gestalt, die neben sie getreten war, als sie von den anderen in den Raum gebracht wurde an und erschrak.

„Angst Schlammblut?" fragte jemand.

„Nein!" sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Mylord, was sollen wir mit ihr machen?"

„Bindet sie an die Ringe." sagte dieser.

Lily wurde gepackt und mit den Armen an den Ringen, die sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand der Tür befanden mit Seilen festgebunden.

„Lasst sie gehen, sie nützt euch nichts, ihr wollt mich und nicht sie." presste James hervor.

„Du irrst dich Potter, sie ist genauso von Wert für mich wie du!" zischte Voldemort und sah ihn mit seinen roten Augen durchdringend an.

„Mylord, sie ist nur ein wertloses Schlammblut, mehr nicht!" erdreistete sich ein Todesser.

„Crucio!" sagte dieser und der Todesser lag sich windend am Boden. „Du erdreistest dich, mir so etwas zu sagen Malfoy?"

„Verzeiht mir Mylord!" sagte dieser, als Voldemort den Fluch wieder aufgehoben hatte.

Nun wandte er sich wieder James zu. „Ich will euch beide, Dumbledore dieser Schwachkopf glaubt, er könnte es vor mir verbergen, was er über sie herausfand. Ich habe sichere Quellen im Ministerium und in Hogwarts." sagte Voldemort.

„Sie können Dumbledore niemals das Wasser reichen, sie haben Angst vor ihm, den Dumbledore ist derjenige, der sie besiegen kann!" sagte Lily mutig.

„Du wagst es mir so etwas zu sagen?" schrie er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lily. „Crucio!"

„Neeeeiiiinnnnn!" schrie James.

Lily spürte den explodierenden Schmerz, der sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, doch sie biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu schreien. Doch je länger der Schmerz anhielt, umso weniger konnte sie dem standhalten, so dass sie letztendlich doch schrie. Als Voldemort den Fluch aufhob, hing Lily kraftlos in den Seilen und war ohnmächtig.

„Bring sie wieder ins Verlies, ich werde mich nachher, wenn ich zurück bin, weiter um die beiden kümmern, es rührt sie keiner an." sagte er drohend und verschwand.

Lily wurde losgebunden und James vom Boden hoch gezerrt. Die Todesser brachten sie wieder in das Verließ und schlugen die Tür hinter ihnen zu. James kroch zu Lily, die etwas entfernt von ihm lag.

„Lily!" flüsterte er.

Mr. und Mrs. Potter saßen im Wohnzimmer und warteten auf Dumbledore und Shacklebolt. Mrs. Potter weinte leise und Mr. Potter ging im Wohnzimmer immer wieder auf und ab. Plötzlich veränderten die Flammen im Kamin ihre Farbe von rot zu grün und Dumbledore stieg aus dem Kamin.

„Bryan, was ist passiert?" fragte er ernst.

„James und Lily, sie sind verschwunden." sagte er und erzählte Dumbledore, wie er Ramona in der Winkelgasse gefunden hatte.

„Bevor ich hierher kam, habe ich noch mit Shacklebolt gesprochen, er wird Erkundigungen einholen, bevor er hierher kommt. Wir vermuten schon lange, das auch im Ministerium, Voldemort seine Spitzel hat." sagte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Hoffentlich finden wir die beiden, bevor sie in seine Hände fallen." flüsterte Ramona mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich will deine Hoffnung nicht zunichte machen, doch ich befürchte, Voldemort hat sie bereits." sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Albus, wir müssen etwas tun, wir können doch nicht zulassen…" begann Mr. Potter, der dadurch unterbrochen wurde, als Shacklebolt aus dem Kamin trat.

„Aron, hast du etwas in Erfahrung bringen können?" fragte Mr. Potter.

„Ich habe mich bei denen erkundigt, bei denen ich weiß, dass sie auch gegen du-weißt-schon-wer sind und sie konnten mir nur mitteilen, das im Riddelhaus magische Aktivitäten geortet wurden." antwortete er.

„Bryan, wir brauchen jeden zuverlässigen Auroren, alle denen du vertraust und wir treffen uns in Little Hangleton." sagte Dumbledore. „Ich werde Minerva bescheid geben, dass sie mich vertritt und niemanden sagen soll, wo ich bin." Daraufhin apparierte Mr. Potter und Dumbledore ging zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und steckte den Kopf in denselben. Kurz darauf zog er ihn wieder heraus.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Ramona, wir tun alles was wir können, damit die beiden wieder wohlbehalten hier ankommen." sagte Dumbledore und apparierte.

„Ich hoffe es!" flüsterte diese zu sich selbst.

„Lily!" flüsterte James und strich ihr sanft übers Gesicht. „Lily!"

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es James schien, schlug Lily die Augen auf und sah ihn entsetzt an. James setzte sich an die Wand und zog sie zu sich in den Arm.

„James, wo bist du, ich kann dich nicht sehen." rief sie panisch.

„Ich bin bei dir Lil, das du nichts sehen kannst, ist eine Nebenwirkung vom Crucio Fluch. Voldemort hat ihn zu lange auf dich gerichtet, es wird nicht lange dauern und du wirst wieder sehen können." flüsterte er und war froh, dass sie die Tränen in seinen Augen nicht sah.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" schrie sie.

„Mein Vater ist Auror, er hat es mir mal erzählt." sagte er leise und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„James ich habe Angst!" sagte Lily kaum hörbar. „Vielleicht hat der Hut mich doch damals ins falsche Haus geschickt."

„Nein hat er nicht, auch ich habe Angst, du gehörst nach Gryffindore, so viel Mut, wie du, als du Voldemort gesagt hast, dass er Angst vor Dumbledore hätte, ist keiner in Gryffindore, nicht mal ich." sagte James ernst.

„James, das stimmt nicht, du bist viel mutiger als ich!" sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Lily ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch James!" flüsterte sie zurück.

„Lily!" sagte James plötzlich. „Draußen auf dem Gag ist jemand, aber es hört sich nicht nach Voldemort oder seinen Todessern an, es sind Kampfgeräusche."

„James, ich höre nichts, vielleicht werden wir langsam verrückt, durch die ganzen Flüche, die sie auf uns gehetzt haben!" zweifelte Lily.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht!" sagte er und schaute immer wieder zur Tür.

Der Riegel wurde aufgeschoben und der Schlüssel gedreht.

„Sie holen uns, Voldemort ist wieder…" Lily brach schluchzend ab.

James zog sie noch dichter an sich, als würde er sie nie wieder loslassen wollen.

James sah zwei dunkle Schatten in der Tür, als diese sich öffnete.

**Hoffe das Chap hat euch auch gefallen, hm?**

**küsschen**

**Brchen**


	33. Kapitel 33

Kapitel 33 

Jessi, Serafine, Remus und Sirius saßen in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück, als Professor McGonagall auf sie zukam.

„Miss Brown, Miss Jacobs, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black kommen sie bitte heute nach dem Mittagessen in mein Büro." sagte McGonagall.

Diese nickten und McGonagall ging wieder zum Lehrertisch hinüber.

„Kommt beeilt euch, der Unterricht fängt gleich an!" drängelte Jessi.

„Was haben wir denn jetzt?" fragte Sirius.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." erklärte sie. „Ach bevor ich es vergesse, ich muss übermorgen unbedingt nach Hogsmeade." fügte sie noch hinzu und stand auf.

„Ja ich auch, muss noch meinen Vorrat von Scherzartikeln auffüllen, außerdem will ich noch Lichtraketen kaufen, für den Jahreswechsel bei den Potters." Sagte Sirius und stand auch auf.

„Aber warum willst du nach Hogsmeade, ich denke du hast alles an Weihnachtsgeschenken!" sagte Sirius und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Das schon, aber ich hätte fast Lilys Geburtstag vergessen, darum muss ich noch unbedingt übermorgen nach Hogsmeade!" erklärte Jessi.

„Waaas? Wann hat Lily Geburtstag?" rief Sirius fassungslos.

„Am 23. Dezember, heute ist schon der 1. und bevor wir am 18. nach Hause fahren, können wir nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade!" sagte Jessi.

„Shit, James und ich sind bei Ramona und Bryan, du Jessi bist bei deiner Familie genauso wie Remus und Serafine, dann ist Lily in Hogwarts ganz allein und niemand von uns ist hier, um mit ihr ihren Geburtstag zu feiern." sagte Sirius.

„Nun lasst uns erst heute erst mal den Unterricht hinter uns bringen, dann können wir uns immer noch den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie wir Lily eine schöne Geburtstagsüberraschung machen." drängte Remus.

Die anderen nickten und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung.

„James? Lily? Seid ihr hier?" hörte James die Stimme seines Vaters.

„Ja, wir sind hier drüben Dad!" rief James.

Er hörte Schritte auf sich zueilen und einen Augenblick später kniete sein Vater neben ihm und Lily.

„James, wie geht es euch?" fragte er besorgt.

„Mir geht es einiger Maßen, aber Lily…" James brach ab und schluckte.

„Was ist mit Ihr?" fragte Shacklebolt besorgt.

„Sie kann nichts mehr sehen!" antwortete James und konnte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Lasst uns erst mal hier verschwinden!" sagte Mr. Potter und hob Lily hoch.

Shacklebolt half James beim Aufstehen und stützte ihn. Sie verließen das Verlies, gingen etliche Gänge entlang und kamen zu einer Treppe, die nach oben führte. Am obersten Absatz der Treppe stand Dumbledore und wartete auf sie. Als sie oben ankamen, fragte Mr. Potter: „Wo ist Voldemort?"

„Er ist leider entkommen!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Albus, du hast ihm wieder Mal eine Niederlage beigebracht." sagte Shacklebolt anerkennend.

„Wie geht es den Beiden?" fragte Dumbledore mit Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Albus, lass uns erst einmal das Haus verlassen und sie in Sicherheit bringen, dann können wir alles besprechen." erwiderte Mr. Potter.

Dumbledore nahm eine alte Zahnbürste und verwandelte sie in ein Potschüssel. Mr. Potter, mit Lily auf dem Arm, Shacklebolt, James und Dumbledore berührten diese und wenige Augenblicke später standen sie in der Küche in Godric´s Hollow, wo sie schon unruhig von Ramona Potter erwartet wurden.

„James, Junge!" rief sie erschrocken aus, als sie ihn sah.

James setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und Mr. Potter trug Lily nach oben in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie auf das Bett legte. Mrs. Potter die ihm gefolgt war, ging auf das Bett zu und sagte: „Lass mich das machen!" Und scheuchte ihren Mann aus dem Zimmer.

Dieser ging wieder hinunter in die Küche und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben James.

„James, erzählst du uns, was passiert ist, nachdem ihr in der Winkelgasse wart?" fragte Dumbledore.

James erzählte ihm, seinem Vater und Shacklebolt, was passiert war, als er wieder zu sich kam. „Dann habe ich Geräusche von einem Kampf gehört und kurz darauf standet ihr in der Tür!" beendete er seine Erzählung.

Dumbledore ging zum Kamin ins Wohnzimmer der Potters und kam 5 Minuten später mit einem Heiler zurück, dieser ging sofort zu James, doch der sagte: „Nein, gehen sie bitte zuerst zu Lily!"

„Bryan, bring Heiler Shmeys nach oben zu Miss Evans!" sagte Dumbledore.

Mr. Potter stand auf und ging mit dem Heiler aus der Küche und führte ihn hinauf in den oberen Stock. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder zurück und James sah seinen Vater erwartungsvoll an.

„Deine Mutter ist bei ihm, sie sagt uns bescheid, sowie er mit der Untersuchung fertig ist." erklärte er, als er James besorgten Blick sah. „Du solltest dich auch hinlegen!" fügte er hinzu.

James nickte und stand mit wackligen Beinen auf. „Dad, du sagst mir aber was der Heiler gesagt hat ja?" fragte er.

„Ja, ich sage dir sofort bescheid, wenn ich etwas weiß." erwiderte er, stützte James und half ihm nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass James sich hingelegt hat, ging zu Shacklebot und Dumbledore hinunter in die Küche.

Sie sprachen die Ereignisse des Tages noch einmal durch und nach ungefähr 2 Stunden kam Mrs. Potter mit dem Heiler in die Küche.

„Ich mach uns erst nach dieser ganzen Aufregung erst einmal einen Tee, sie trinken doch sicherlich auch einen mit." sagte sie an den Heiler gewandt, als dieser nickte, ging sie hinüber zum Herd.

Als alle bei einer Tasse Tee am Tisch saßen, erklärte der Heiler ihnen, was er bei der Untersuchung herausgefunden hatte.

„Miss Evans ihre vorüber gehende Blindheit, ist eine Nebenwirkung des Crucio Fluches, diese wird noch bis morgen Abend andauern. Spätestens Samstagmorgen wird sie wieder etwas sehen können, was sich aber im laufe des Tages immer mehr verbessern wird. Sie wird ihr volles Augenlicht wiedererlangen." erklärte Heiler Shmeys. „Vielen Dank für den Tee, aber ich muss mich jetzt verabschieden, Auf Wiedersehen!"

Mr. Potter begleitete ihn noch ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin, von wo aus er zum St.- Mungos reiste.

Ramona atmete erleichtert auf. „Albus, hat die Schulbehörde schon etwas wegen Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Lestrange unternommen?" fragte sie.

„Ja, sie haben sie von der Schule geworfen oder sagen wir mal so, sie wurden aufgefordert, Hogwarts nie mehr zu betreten, ansonsten droht ihnen ein Askabanaufenthalt, da ihnen jetzt schon nachzuweisen wäre, dass sie mit Voldemort in Verbindung stehen. Aber seid dem, was in der Höhle passiert ist haben sich Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe und Lestrange nicht mehr in Hogwarts blicken lassen." erklärte er.

„Ich gehe kurz zu James, er wollte wissen was mit Lily ist und was die Untersuchung ergeben hat." sagte Mr. Potter, stand auf und verließ die Küche.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Steve und Elaine wären glücklich darüber, wenn sie sehen könnten, dass Lily jemanden hat, der sie von ganzen Herzen liebt." sagte Shacklebolt in Gedanken.

„Du kannst beruhigt sein Aron, wir werden Lily beschützen, als wäre sie unsere Tochter, in gewisser Hinsicht ist sie das ja auch." sagte Mr. Potter, der gerade wieder in die Küche kam."

Wie meinst du das Bryan?" fragte dieser erstaunt.

„Ich kenne und vertraue meinem Sohn. Ich habe in Hogwarts und hier bei uns gesehen, wie liebevoll er mit Lily umgeht und ich kann dir versichern, er liebt sie sehr." erklärte er.

„Ich will nur ihr bestes, jetzt da ihre Eltern nicht mehr leben und sie in der Muggelwelt noch nicht volljährig ist, bin ich bis dahin ihr Vormund. Aber nicht mehr lange, dann ist sie 18 und kann über ihr Leben selbst entscheiden." sagte Shacklebolt betrübt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie einen Rat von dir annehmen würde, auch wenn sie Erwachsen ist." versicherte ihm Ramona.

„Du hast wohl Recht. Ich muss jetzt auch gehen, es wartet noch eine Menge Schreibkram auf mich." erwiderte er seufzend.

„Grüß Lisbeth von uns!" sagte Ramona.

Shacklebolt nickte und Bryan begleitete ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen Sirius, Serafine, Jessi und Remus zu Professor McGonagalls Büro. Remus klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein!" hörten sie die Stimme von McGonagall.

Er öffnete die Tür und betrat mit den anderen das Büro.

„Setzen sie sich." sagte sie mit ernster Stimme.

Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und sahen ihre Lehrerin fragend an.

„Ich habe sie hier her gebeten, da ich ihnen mitteilen muss, dass ihre Freunde Mr. Potter und Miss Evans, als sie mit Mrs. Potter in der Winkelgasse waren, entführt wurden und man noch nicht weiß von wem und wohin." erklärte ihnen McGonagall.

Jessi schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, Serafine sah die Professorin fassungslos an und schüttelte geschockt den Kopf. Sirius und Remus sagten wie aus einem Munde: „Das war Voldemort!"

„Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black wie kommen sie darauf?" wollte McGonagall wissen.

„Professor, das liegt doch auf der Hand, er will James zwingen auf seine Seite überzuwechseln und da er an ihn nicht so ohne weiteres herankommt, braucht er ein Druckmittel und das ist Lily." erklärte Sirius.

„Nun, ihre Weitsicht ist außerordentlich Mr. Black, dass hätte ich ihnen gar nicht zugetraut." gab McGonagall zu. „Aber dennoch, wir wissen noch nichts genau…" begann sie, wurde aber durch ein klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Herein!" sagte sie und sah zur Tür.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, betrat Professor Dumbledore das Büro und lächelte ihnen zu.

„Albus!" rief sie erstaunt aus.

„Minerva, wir haben sie gefunden, sie sind bis auf einige Blessuren wohlauf." erklärte er.

Durch den Raum ging ein lautes Aufatmen und alle sahen sich erleichtert an.

„Was für Blessuren?" fragte McGonagall.

„Mr. Potter ist geschwächt und Miss Evans ist vorübergehend erblindet." erklärte er und sah in entsetzte Gesichter.

„Lily ist blind?" fragte Jessi entsetzt und Tränen liefen ihrem Gesicht herunter.

„Vorübergehend Miss Brown, sie wird bis spätestens morgen Abend ihr Augenlicht wieder erlangen und bis spätestens Samstagmorgen wieder vollständig sehen können. Ich werde ihnen aber keine näheren Auskunft über den Grund, warum Miss Evans kurzzeitig erblindete geben." sagte er ernst, als er Sirius fragenden Blick sah.

„Wann werden Miss Evans und Mr. Potter wieder in Hogwarts eintreffen?" fragte McGonagall.

„Sonntagabend werden sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." antwortete Dumbledore. An Jessi, Serafine, Remus und Sirius gewandt sagte er: „Ich möchte sie bitten, dass was in diesem Raum gesagt worden ist, niemandem gegenüber zu erwähnen."

Diese nickten und Remus sagte: „Sie können sich auf uns verlassen Professor."

„Dumbledore nickte. „Ich möchte sie nun Bitten wieder in ihren Unterricht zu gehen."

Sie standen auf, verabschiedeten sich von ihm und McGonagall, verließen das Büro und machten sich schweigend auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst.

Nachdem Mr. Potter James über die Untersuchung von Lily berichtet hatte, war James erschöpft eingeschlafen. Mitten in der Nacht wachte er schweißgebadet und setzte sich abrupt im Bett auf. Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass er in seinem Zimmer und nicht in dem Verlies war. James stand auf, ging ins Bad und unter die Dusche. Nachdem er damit fertig war, ging er zurück ins Zimmer und zog sich frische Sachen an. Er verließ danach sein Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche. Als er diese betrat, ging er zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich eine Flasche Kürbissaft, setzte sie an und trank sie in einem Ansatz leer.

„James, was machst du hier unten?" fragte Mrs. Potter besorgt.

„Ich habe etwas getrunken." antwortete er.

Sie ging auf ihn zu, stellte sich auf die Fußspitzen und umarmte ihn sanft. „Ich bin froh, dass euch nichts Schlimmes passiert ist. Ich habe mir solche vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich es nicht verhindern konnte!" sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Mum, du konntest uns nicht helfen, sie hatten dich, wie mir Dad erzählte, mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch belegt." erwiderte er und drückte seine Mutter an sich.

So standen sie eine ganze Weile mitten in der Küche und James strich seiner Mutter beruhigend über den Rücken und versicherte ihr immer wieder, dass sie keine Schuld an dem ganzen trägt.

Als sie sich von einander gelöst hatten, sagte er: „Ich werde wieder schlafen gehen, Gute Nacht Mum." Und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht James." erwiderte sie.

Er ging hinauf in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Plötzlich sprang er hoch, da er ein Geräusch aus Lilys Zimmer gehört hatte. Er ging zur Tür vom Bad, öffnete sie und ging zur Tür die zu dem Zimmer führte, indem Lily schlief. Er öffnete auch diese und hörte ein schluchzen. James ging auf das Bett von Lily zu und erschrak, als er sie sah. Sie hatte einen Verband, der über ihre Augen führte und tastete mit den Händen wahllos durch die Luft. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Lily!" flüsterte er und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen.

Sie zuckte zusammen. „James?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Ja Süße!" sagte er leise.

„James ich kann nichts sehen, warum kann ich nichts sehen?" fragte sie verzweifelt.

Er rutschte näher zu ihr, zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Lily, deine Augen sind verbunden, aber der Heiler, der dich untersucht hat sagte, dass du spätestens morgen Abend wieder sehen kannst und dass dein Augenlicht Samstagmorgen wieder vollkommen in Ordnung ist." erklärte er ihr, wo bei ihm Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„James, was ist wenn es nicht so ist, wie es der Heiler gesagt hat, was ist wenn ich für immer nichts mehr sehen kann? Ich bin dann nur eine Last für andere. James ich will keine Last für andere sein, so will ich nicht leben." sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Lily, Ich liebe dich, du wirst für mich nie eine Last sein! Ich glaube fest daran, dass du wieder sehen können wirst und wenn nicht, bleibe ich trotzdem für immer bei dir. Ich lasse dich nicht allein, das hab ich dir und deinen Eltern geschworen. Es kommt nicht darauf an, ob man sehen kann oder nicht, es kommt darauf an, was man füreinander Fühlt und das man auch wenn es dem anderen schlecht geht zusammen hält. Ich liebe dich und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern." sagte er und hielt sie noch fester an sich gedrückt, aber so, dass es ihr nicht weh tun konnte.

„James ich liebe dich auch, ich hoffe dass der Heiler Recht behält, da ich dir immer wieder in die Augen sehen möchte, in deine wunderbaren Haselnussbraunen Augen. James halt mich fest, lass mich nie wieder los!" flüsterte sie schluchzend und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille.

Er küsste sie zärtlich und Lily schmiegte sich an ihn.

„James, würdest du, mich einfach nur festhalten, so wie letzte Nacht? Ich möchte deine Nähe spüren, wenn ich dich schon nicht sehen kann." flüsterte sie unsicher.

„Ja, ich halte dich ein ganzes Leben lang fest, wenn du es möchtest." flüsterte er und legte sich neben sie.

Aneinander gekuschelt fielen sie in einen ruhigen Schlaf.


	34. Kapitel 34

Kapitel 34 

Ramona Potter öffnete am nächsten Morgen leise die Tür zu Lilys Zimmer und betrat dieses mit einem Frühstückstablett auf ihrem Arm. Als sie die beiden nebeneinander gekuschelt im Bett liegen sah, lächelte sie versonnen und ging leise weiter zum Schreibtisch. Sie stellte das Tablett darauf ab und ging zum Bett hinüber.

„James!" flüsterte sie, wobei sie sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„MMMM!" kam es von ihm.

„Kommst du runter zum Frühstücken?" fragte sie leise.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie verschlafen an. „Wie spät ist es?" nuschelte er.

„10:00 Uhr, der Heiler kommt gleich noch einmal vorbei, er will Lily den Verband abnehmen und sie und dich noch einmal untersuchen." erklärte sie und ging wieder leise aus dem Zimmer.

James löste sich vorsichtig von Lily und stand auf. Er ging ins Bad und erledigte seine Morgentoilette, danach betrat er sein Zimmer, nahm seine Brille vom Nachtschrank und zog sich an. Als er sein Zimmer verließ, hörte er seine Mutter mit seinem Vater reden.

„Die beiden sind ein schönes Paar Bryan, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass James so ein Verantwortungsbewusstsein entwickelt, aber er hat sich wirklich verändert. Ich könnte mir Lily gut als Schwiegertochter vorstellen!" sagte sie in einem schwärmerischen Ton.

Als er an Lilys Tür vorbei kam, um hinunter zu gehen, hörte er, dass sie seinen Namen rief und ging zu ihr ins Zimmer.

„James, James wo bist du?" rief sie und tastete mit ihren Händen das Bett ab.

Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Lily, ich bin hier!" sagte er sanft und nahm ihre Hand.

„James, Hilf mir bitte, ich möchte aufstehen." sagte sie flehend.

„Meinst du dass das eine gute Idee ist?" fragte er sie besorgt.

„Ich mag nicht mehr Liegen, außerdem muss ich mal ins Bad." sagte sie entrüstet.

„Warte ich rufe Mum!" sagte er und wollte aufstehen.

„Bitte bleib hier, du musst mich nur zur Badezimmertür führen, den Rest schaffe ich allein." sagte sie.

„Lily bist du dir da ganz Sicher, ich meine, du könntest irgendwo gegen laufen und dir wehtun." versuchte er sie von dem Vorhaben, allein ins Bad gehen zu wollen abzubringen.

„James, bitte!" sagte sie flehend und richtete sich im Bett auf.

Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett, so dass sie auf der Kante des Bettes saß und James zog sie langsam hoch. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und mit der anderen fasste er sie an ihre Hand. Langsam führte er sie zur Tür vom Badezimmer. Als sie sich am Türrahmen festhielt, dirigierte er sie in Richtung Waschbecken.

„Gleich daneben ist die Toilette." sagte er, schloss die Tür und wartete daneben.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, griff er sofort nach Lilys Hand, um sie wieder zum Bett zu führen.

„James, ich möchte mich anziehen und mit nach unten in die Küche kommen." sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Lily, ich hole Mum, sie kann dir beim anziehen helfen." sagte er und ließ sie sich vorsichtig auf das Bett setzen. Gut dass sie nicht sieht, wie rot ich eben bei diesen Worten geworden bin. dachte er, ging aus dem Zimmer und lief hinunter in die Küche, wo seine Eltern saßen.

„Mum, Lily möchte sich anziehen und hier herunter in die Küche kommen." sagte er an seine Mutter gewandt.

„Uhhh, dieses Mädchen hat genauso einen Dickschädel wie du James." erwiderte sie nur, ging aus der Küche und nach oben.

Mr. Potter lachte laut auf, als er dies hörte und sah James verschmitzt an. Dieser setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und begann zu frühstücken. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, hörten sie Ramona mit Lily die Treppe herunterkommen. James stand auf und verließ die Küche in Richtung Treppe. Als er sah, dass sie bei der Hälfte der Treppe standen, ging er zu ihnen hoch und hob Lily kurzer Hand auf seine Arme und trug sie den Rest der Treppe hinunter.

„Lassen sie mich runter!" protestierte Lily.

James lachte und seine Mutter fiel mit ein.

„Jaaammes!" lass mich sofort runter, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, das man tragen muss. Ich kann alleine laufen!" rief sie entrüstet.

„Nein!" sagte er lachend, ging mit ihr in die Küche und setzte sie vorsichtig auf einem Stuhl ab.

„Guten Morgen Lily!" sagte Mr. Potter fröhlich und amüsierte sich über ihre Entrüstung.

„Oh, guten Morgen Bryan!" grüßte sie und errötete leicht.

Mr. Potter und James sahen sich an und grinsten.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen!" erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Shacklebolt.

„Onkel Aron!" rief Lily erfreut und wandte sich seiner Stimme zu.

Dieser sah sie für einen kurzen Moment entsetzt an, ging auf sie zu und zog sie in eine liebevolle Umarmung vom Stuhl hoch.

„Lilian, wie geht es dir?" sagte er, mit einem besorgten Klang in der Stimme.

„Gut und hör bitte endlich auf mich Lilian zu nennen!" beschwerte sie sich und tat als wäre sie trotzig.

„Mal sehn, vielleicht überlege ich es mir bis zu deinem Geburtstag und nenn dich wenn du 18 bist Lily." sagte er scherzhaft und lachte.

„Onkel Aron, wann wirst du mich jemals ernst nehmen?" fragte sie entrüstet.

„Nie Kleines!" antwortete er lachend und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Uuuurrrrrhhh!" ließ Lily verlauten und setzte sich wieder vorsichtig auf den Stuhl.

„Wann hast du Geburtstag Lily?" fragte Ramona, die gerade mit dem Tablett, aus Lilys Zimmer in die Küche kam.

„Am 23. Dezember!" antwortete Shacklebolt für sie.

„Gut zu wissen!" sagte sie geheimnisvoll.

Lily drehte ihren Kopf in ihre Richtung und sagte: „Dann bin ich auch offiziell in der nicht magischen Welt volljährig!"

„Du bleibst trotz alle dem ein Kücken!" neckte sie James.

„Das ist nicht wahr!" protestierte sie.

„Doch, du bist immer noch die jüngste von uns sechs!" widersprach er ihr.

„Aber nur ein paar Monate, das zählt nicht!" widersprach sie und tat als würde sie schmollen.

„Wie du meinst Süße!" sagte James und lachte. „Trotzdem bist du das Kücken!"

„James Bryan Potter, du bist unmöglich!" rief sie und wandte ihm ihren Kopf zu.

„Ich weiß!" erwiderte er lachend, woraufhin sich seine Eltern und Shakelbolt amüsiert ansahen.

„Na, ich höre schon, sie sind wieder wohlauf!" sagte eine Stimme, als sich die Tür zur Küche öffnete.

„Guten Morgen Albus!" begrüßte ihn Mr. Potter.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen!" grüßte er, als er mit dem Heiler die Küche betrat.

Der Heiler ging auf Lily zu, stellte seine Tasche ab und begann vorsichtig den Verband von ihren Augen abzunehmen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und führte ihn von links nach rechts über ihre Augen.

„Hmm!" machte er verwundert.

„Was?" fragte James und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Nun ja, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass…" begann er und ließ seinen Zauberstab noch einmal über Lilys Augen gleiten.

„Was hätten sie nicht gedacht?" fragte nun Shacklebolt besorgt.

„Nun, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Heilung so schnell vor ran schreiten würde, nachdem was sich gestern bei meiner Untersuchung herausstellte, aber ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht." sagte er und runzelte die Stirn.

„Und was heißt das nun?" fragte James ungeduldig.

„Das heißt, dass Miss Evans wahrscheinlich schon heute Abend ihr volles Augenlicht wiedererlangen wird. Wie gesagt, ich bin überrascht." sagte der Heiler und steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein. „Aber sie sollten ihre Augen noch schonen und keinem extremen Licht aussetzen, da ihre Augen darauf noch empfindlich reagieren können." fügte er an Lily gewandt hinzu.

Lily nickte und sagte: „Ich werde mich an das halten, was sie mir gesagt haben und vielen Dank!"

„Nichts zu Danken, ist schließlich mein Beruf!" sagte er lächelnd.

„Na dann, ich muss wieder los, sie brauche ich, wie ich sehe nicht noch einmal untersuchen, sie sind wieder in Ordnung." sagte er an James gewandt und verließ in Begleitung von Mr. Potter die Küche.

„Na, das sind ja gute Nachrichten, ich werde mich auch wieder nach Hogwarts begeben, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter wir sehen uns Sonntagabend in Hogwarts." verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und verließ ebenfalls die Küche.

James stand auf, ging auf Lily zu und nahm sie glücklich in den Arm. Als Ramona sich vom Herd zu ihnen umdrehte und das sah, breitete sich ein warmherziges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Aron, weswegen bist du eigentlich hergekommen?" fragte Mr. Potter ihn, als er wieder in die Küche trat.

„Flagge wurde entlassen und nach Askaban überführt, es ist bei der Untersuchung herausgekommen, dass er ein Spitzel Voldemorts war und seinen Posten, auf ein Zeichen der Anhänger Voldemorts, die James und Lily entführt haben verließ." sagte Shacklebolt.

„Er war schon eine ganze Zeit verdächtig, nur konnte man ihm nie etwas nachweisen." erwiderte Mr. Potter. „Ramona ich gehe mit Aron ins Ministerium, du brauchst mit dem Essen nicht auf mich warten." fügte er hinzu, ging zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss. Dann desaparierten er und Shacklebolt.

„Und was wollt ihr zwei heute noch machen?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Vielleicht scheuche ich Lily einmal um unseren See!" sagte James lachend.

„James, das ist nicht witzig!" sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Süße, das würde ich erst machen, wenn du wieder sehen kannst. Aber im Moment…" begann er und hob sie plötzlich auf seine Arme.

„Aaahhh James, lass mich sofort runter, wie kannst du mich so erschrecken, du bist…." weiter kam sie nicht, James verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Ramona sah den beiden zu und fing herzlich an zu Lachen. „Du wirst deinem Vater immer ähnlicher!" sagte sie lachend.

James löste seine Lippen von Lilys und sah sie grinsend an. „Ist doch nichts Schlechtes oder?" fragte er, mit einem frechen Funkeln in den Augen, trug Lily aus der Küche und nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

In ihrem Zimmer ging er hinüber zu ihrem Bett und setzte sie langsam auf diesem ab. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile, wie sie ihren Kopf in verschiedene Richtungen bewegte, als ob sie versuchte herauszufinden wo er ist.

„James?" rief sie unsicher.

Er setzte sich neben sie und strich ihr sanft über die Wange, es versetzte ihm einen Stich zu sehen, wie hilflos sie war. Als er ihr über die Wange strich, ruckte ihr Kopf in seine Richtung.

„James, ich hatte Angst du wärst nicht mehr hier und ich wäre plötzlich allein im Zimmer, ich fühlte mich so hilflos, ohne was sehen zu können." sagte sie und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

„Lily Süße, du hast doch gehört, was der Heiler vorhin gesagt hat, du wirst wieder sehen können." sagte er sanft.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, er strich ihr zärtlich eine Träne von der Wange, legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf etwas an. „Lily du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich werde nicht von dir weggehen und dich allein lassen." flüsterte er.

Er gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und sie schlang die Arme dabei um seinen Hals. Er zog sie an sich und strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken. Als sich ihre Zungen berührten, begann Lilys Herz schneller zu schlagen und sie atmete heftiger. Sie glitten rückwärts auf das Bett und James strich ihr sanft über die Taille. Er spürte, wie ihre Hände zärtlich über seinen Rücken strichen und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz aus seiner Brust heraus springen, so heftig fing es bei der Berührung von Lily zu schlagen an. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah James sie an und versank in ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen.

„James, ich sehe die Konturen von deinem Gesicht!" rief sie plötzlich, noch völlig außer Atem vom Kuss und setzte sich im Bett auf.

Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln ab, er zog sie wieder zu sich nach unten und küsste sie glücklich.

Es klopfte an die Tür und sie hörten Ramonas Stimme sagen: „Lily, James kommt ihr bitte zum Mittagessen in die Küche!"

Hoffe euch haben die beiden Chaps auch einigermaßen gefallen, wenn stelle ich morgen noch zwei oder drei rein Okay?

küsschen

Brchen


	35. Kapitel 35

Kapitel 35 

James löste sich von Lily und antwortete leicht genervt: „Wir kommen Mum."

Beide standen vom Bett auf, er umfasste Lily und führte sie aus dem Zimmer. Sie gingen langsam die Treppe hinunter, betraten die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch. Als sie das Essen fast beendet hatten, ertönte ein lauter Gong im ganzen Haus. Ramona sprang plötzlich von ihrem Stuhl hoch, lief aus der Küche und ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin.

„James, was ist los, was hat der Gong zu bedeuten?" fragte Lily ängstlich.

Der bedeutet, das sich jemand unerlaubt zutritt zum Haus verschaffen will!" erklärte er. „Lily, ich komme gleich wieder." fügte er noch hinzu, lief aus der Küche in den Flur und zur Haustür. Vorsichtig schaute er aus dem Fenster, das sich neben der Tür befand und sah, dass vermummte Gestalten vom Gartentor auf und ab gingen. Er zog sich langsam vom Fenster zurück, ging wieder in die Küche und setzte sich neben Lily auf einen Stuhl. Kurz darauf kam Mrs. Potter wieder und setzte sich zu den Beiden.

„Hast du Dad erreichen können?" fragte James, als sie sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte.

„Ja, doch während unserem Gespräch, brach die Verbindung plötzlich ab." erwiderte sie.

James beugte sich zu seiner Mutter und flüsterte ihr zu, was er soeben vom Fenster im Flur gesehen hatte. Sie sah ihn entsetzt an und formte mit den Lippen lautlos „Oh mein Gott."

„James, was ist los, warum flüstert ihr?" fragte Lily und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

Mrs. Potter und James sahen sich an.

„Lily." begann er vorsichtig. „Vorm Haus patrouillieren Todesser und die Verbindung nach draußen ist abgeschnitten." Erklärte er und nahm sanft ihre Hand, als er den Entsetzten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sah.

„Wir müssen irgendwie versuchen Kontakt mit deinem Vater oder dem Ministerium aufzunehmen." sagte Mrs. Potter.

„Können wir ihm keine Eule schicken?" fragt Lily.

„Das wird nicht klappen Süße, sie werden sie abfangen." erklärte James.

Plötzlich sprang Mrs. Potter von ihrem Stuhl hoch, lief aus der Küche und hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie ging zum Nachtschrank ihres Mannes, öffnete die oberste Schublade und schaute hinein. Merlin sei Dank, er hat den Zweiwegespiegel bei sich! dachte sie und schob die Schublade wieder zu. Sie ging zu ihrem Nachtschrank, öffnete die mittlere Schublade und entnahm ihr, das Gegenstück zum Spiegel, den ihr Mann bei sich trug. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und klappte den Spiegel auf.

„Bryan Potter!" sagte sie deutlich und sah dabei in den Spiegel.

Der Spiegel veränderte sich, wo vorher eine glatte Spiegelfläche war, in der sie sich sehen konnte, begann sich diese in Wellenförmigen Linien zu bewegen und in bunten Farben zu schillern. Plötzlich veränderte sich die Fläche erneut zu einem Hellgrau und wenig später erschien das Gesicht ihres Mannes.

„Bryan, den Göttern sei Dank!" entfuhr es ihr erleichtert.

„Ramona, was ist bei euch Los? Die Verbindung war mit einem Mal unterbrochen." sagte er und klang besorgt.

„James hat Vermummte Gestalten vorm Gartentor gesehen und ist sich sicher, dass es Todesser sind!" erwiderte sie.

„Geh mit den Beiden in den Sicherheitsraum im Keller, ich werde sofort alles nötige Veranlassen und auch Dumbledore informieren." sagte er und sein Gesicht war auch schon wenig später wieder verschwunden.

Sie klappte den Spiegel zusammen, steckte ihn in die Tasche ihres Hausanzugs, stand vom Bett auf, verließ das Schlafzimmer und ging wieder hinunter in die Küche.

„James bring Lily in den Sicherheitsraum unten im Keller, ich hole ein paar Decken und komme gleich nach!" sagte Ramona, als sie die Küche betrat und weiter zur Bank am Fenster ging.

James zog Lily vom Stuhl hoch, ging mit ihr aus der Küche und auf die Tür, die zum Keller führte zu. Er öffnete diese und stieg mit ihr langsam und vorsichtig die Kellertreppe hinab. Im Keller wandte er sich nach links, ging mit ihr einen langen Gang entlang, dann wieder nach links, dann nach rechts und noch einen kleinen Gang entlang. Vor einer Wand blieben sie stehen und James tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf vier unsichtbare Punkte und kaum dass er den letzten Punkt berührt hatte, erschien eine dunkelbraune Tür. Er öffnete diese, betrat mit Lily den Raum, der dahinter lag und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes entzündete er die Fackeln die sich an der Wand befanden. Er führte Lily zu einer Sitzgruppe, die sich in einer Ecke des Raumes befand und drückte sie sanft darauf hinunter.

„James, wo sind wir?" fragte Lily verwirrt.

„In einem magisch geschützten Raum in unserem Keller." antwortete er und setzte sich neben sie.

Kurz darauf betrat auch Mrs. Potter den Raum und kam auf sie zu. Sie legte die Decken auf einen Sessel und ging auf eine Tür, an der linken Seite neben der Sitzgruppe zu, öffnete sie und verschwand dahinter. Einige Zeit später, kam sie mit einem Tablett, auf dem drei Kaffeebecher mit Tee standen.

„Nun können wir nur noch warten!" entfuhr es ihr seufzend.

Nachdem Mr. Potter durch den Zweiwegespiegel mit seiner Frau gesprochen hatte, ging er zu seinem Chef und erzählte ihm, was seine Frau ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Dieser erhob sich von seinem Stuhl hinterm Schreibtisch, ging auf die Tür zu und deutete Mr. Potter ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen in die Aurorenzentrale, wo sein Chef einige Auroren zu sich rief und mit ihnen und Mr. Potter in einen Konferenzraum verschwand. Dort erzählte Mr. Potter seinen Kollegen noch einmal, was sich gerade in Godric´s Hollow abspielte.

„Bryan, wie sicher ist der Schutz, den du auf dein Haus gelegt hast?" fragte Shacklebolt.

„Sehr sicher, mein Haus ist besser geschützt als Hogwarts, doch zur Sicherheit, habe ich Ramona angewiesen, mit James und Lily in den Sicherheitsraum, der mit starken Schutzzaubern gesichert ist zu gehen. Da wir nicht wissen, was für Gegenmaßnahmen Voldemort gegen die Schutzzauber meines Hauses ergreifen wird." erklärte er.

„Bryan, du weist die anderen ein, wie ihr vorgehen wollt und ich verständige Dumbledore." sagte sein Chef und verließ den Konferenzraum.

„Wieso will er Dumbledore verständigen?" fragte einer der Auroren mit Namen Springer.

„Es befindet sich außer meiner Familie, auch noch eine Schülerin aus Hogwarts in meinem Haus und Dumbledore ist für sie als Schulleiter von Hogwarts verantwortlich, solange sie dort zur Schule geht." erwiderte Mr. Potter genervt, wobei er ihn ernst ansah.

Dieser zog etwas den Kopf ein, als er dessen Blick sah.

Mr. Potter erläuterte den anderen Auroren die Strategie, wie sie in Godric´s Hollow vorgehen wollen und verließ nach etwa zwei Stunden mit ihnen das Ministerium.

„Sirius, bist du immer noch nicht mit essen fertig, wir wollen mal langsam los." sagte Jessi leicht genervt.

„Bin schon fertisch!" erwiderte er immer noch kauend.

Jessi, Remus, Serafine und er standen auf und verließen die Große Halle. Sie verließen das Schloss und gingen durch das Schlosstor in Richtung Hogsmeade. Dort trennten sich die Mädchen von ihnen, um für Lily zum Geburtstag etwas zu besorgen. Sie vereinbarten vorher noch, dass sie sich hinterher in den drei Besen treffen wollten.

Jessi und Serafine gingen in einen Laden mit dem Namen „Geschenke für alle Gelegenheiten". Sie stöberten in den Regalen und den truhen die auf dem Boden des Ladens standen.

„Hier schau mal Serafine, das wäre doch etwas für Lily, was meinst du?" fragte Jessi und hielt ihr etwas Glitzerndes entgegen.

„Ja, das sieht einfach wundervoll aus!" rief sie begeistert.

Jessi nickte und ging zur Kasse, wo sie es bezahlten.

Als sie aus dem Laden kamen sagte Jessi: „Ob es Lily etwas ausmachen würde, dass sie es von uns beiden bekommt?" fragte Jessi etwas unsicher.

„Das glaube ich nicht, wir haben ja noch etwas Besonderes geplant. Du kennst Lily, sie ist immer so bescheiden, manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wenn es ihr unangenehm ist, dass wir ihr etwas Schenken. Erinnere dich an letztes Weihnachten, als du ihr diesen silbernen Armreif geschenkt hast. Sie wurde richtig verlegen und wollte ihn erst nicht annehmen." erinnerte Serafine.

„Ja, manchmal denke ich, Lily ist ein viel zu guter Mensch und sie hätte etwas mehr Glück im Leben verdient, wenn man bedenkt, was sie schon alles durchmacht hat. Nur gut, dass sie jetzt James hat, der ihr zur Seite steht." sagte Jessi etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Und sie hat uns, vergiss das nicht!" sagte Serafine aufmunternd.

„Ja, du hast Recht!" erwiderte Jessi und lächelte ihre Freundin an.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den drei Besen, um sich dort mit Remus und Sirius zu treffen.

Als im drei Besen ankamen, konnten sie die beiden schon an einem Tisch, etwas weiter hinten im Raum sitzen sehen, gingen zu ihnen hinüber und setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Ich hol euch etwas zu trinken." Sagte Remus, stand auf und ging zum Schanktisch, an dem Madame Rosmertha stand und ihm entgegen lächelte.

Er kam mit zwei Butterbieren wieder und reichte jeder von ihnen eins.

„Na, was habt ihr für Lily gekauft?" fragte Sirius.

„Das wird nicht verraten, lasst euch überraschen, wenn sie es auspackt." sagte Jessi und lächelte verschmitzt.

Sirius sah sie etwas angesäuert an, sagte aber nichts.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile darüber, wie sie die Überraschung, die sie außer den Geschenken noch hatten, verwirklichen wollen.

„Wir sollten warten bis James und Lily wieder in Hogwarts sind, vielleicht hat James noch eine gute Idee." schlug Serafine vor.

„Das ist ein guter Einfall, kommt es ist schon spät und wir sollten zum Schloss zurückgehen." sagte Sirius.

Remus sah auf seine Uhr. „Sei ehrlich Sirius, du willst nur nach Hogwarts zurück, weil es gleich Mittagessen gibt." sagte er und grinste ihn an.

„Das auch, ich habe einen Bärenhunger!" bestätigte dieser.

Alle lachten, tranken ihr Butterbier aus, verließen die drei Besen und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Plötzlich erzitterte der Boden und Lily ergriff James Arm und klammerte sich ängstlich daran fest. Mrs. Potter stand auf und holte den Zweiwegespiegel aus ihrer Tasche des Hausanzugs. Sie setzte sich wieder, klappe diesen auf und sagte deutlich: „Bryan Potter!"

Wieder veränderte sich die Fläche des Spiegels und Bryan erschien.

„Ramona, was ist?" fragte er.

„Bryan, ich glaube sie versuchen die Schutzzauber zu brechen, der Boden hat gebebt und ich weiß nicht, wie lange die Zauber noch halten werden." erklärte sie besorgt.

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis wir eingreifen, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, wir sind gleich in der Nähe von Godric´s Hollow." sagte er und sein Gesicht verschwand.

Plötzlich stand Lily auf und starrte zur Tür. James versuchte sie wieder zu sich auf die Couch zu ziehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Lily ging langsam auf die Tür zu und legte eine Hand auf die Klinke. „Lily nicht!" rief James, doch es war zu spät, kaum hatte er ihren Namen gerufen, wurde sie nach hinten in den Raum beschleudert und blieb bewusstlos liegen. James rannte zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie. Er hob sie hoch und legte sie auf die Couch.

„Hast du ihr nicht erzählt was passiert, wenn sie bei Gefahr von außen die Türklinke anfassen sollte?" fragte Mrs. Potter vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein, ich hab es bei der ganzen Aufregung vergessen." erwiderte er und sah besorgt zu Lily, die weiß wie ein Lacken auf der Couch lag.

„James, hol aus dem Nebenraum einen kalten Lappen, damit ich ihr die Stirn kühlen kann." forderte seine Mutter ihn auf.

Er nickte, ging in den Nebenraum und kam kurz darauf mit einem Lappen wieder.

„Mum, warum kann Dad nicht einen Zauber auf die Tür legen, der mit einem Gegenzauber wieder aufgehoben werden kann?" fragte James.

„Das hat dein Vater alles schon versucht, doch diese Zauber sind nicht wirkungsvoll. Der Zauber, den er auf die Tür gelegt hat, ist stärker als all die anderen, nur das man ihn nicht mit einem Gegenzauber aufheben kann. James, dein Vater hat in erster Lilie an den Schutz seiner Familie gedacht." erklärte sie ihm.

„Ich weiß Mum!" sagte er bedrückt und sah wieder zu Lily.

Plötzlich begann die Luft zu flimmern, die Temperatur im Raum erhöhte sich und Mrs. Potter sah James entsetzt an.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er flüsternd.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann mir nur denken, dass jemand hier eindringen will, doch nur wir wissen, wie man in diesen Sicherheitsraum gelangen kann. Die Schutzzauber, die dein Vater auf diesen Raum gelegt hat, sind so stark, dass niemand, der kein Familienmitglied ist, hier herein kommt." flüsterte Ramona.

„Du hast Recht! Auch wenn hier jemand eindringen könnte, der kein Familienmitglied ist, kommt er dennoch nicht wieder hier raus." flüsterte James und sah besorgt zu Lily.

Mrs. Potter nickte. Sie stellten fest, dass das Flimmern, was vorhin noch den Raum ausfüllte verschwunden war.

„Mum, ich glaube sie haben aufgegeben, in den Raum zu kommen." flüsterte er und sah zur Tür.

„Das glaube ich nicht, wie du von deinem Vater wissen müsstest, geben sie nicht so schnell auf." flüsterte sie und sah ihn ernst an.

„Man hört auch keine Kampfgeräusche, so dass man wüsste, ob Dad mit den Auroren schon eingetroffen ist oder nicht." sagte James leise.

„Die würdest du hier unten ohnehin nicht hören, da dein Vater die Wände mit einem Schallschutzzauber zusätzlich geschützt hat, damit auch keine Geräusche nach außen dringen." erklärte Ramona.

„Und warum flüstern wir dann, wenn man uns ohnehin nicht hören kann?" fragte James grinsend.

„Ist wahrscheinlich Gewohnheit, das man in solchen Situationen automatisch flüstert." erwiderte sie lachend.

„Mum, kannst du mir erklären, warum Lily versucht hat die Tür zu öffnen?" fragte James.

„Nein, ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass jemand versucht hat, diesen Raum zu finden und da Lily nicht zu unserer Familie gehört und wie wir, die durch einen besonderen Zauber davor geschützt sind, dass man unsere Gedanken beeinflussen kann, konnte derjenige in ihre Gedanken eindringen und hat versucht, sie dazu zubringen, die Tür zu öffnen. Nur dass dein Vater noch andere Sicherheitszauber auf diesen Raum gelegt hat, falls jemand der nicht zu unserer Familie gehört und sich mit uns in diesem Raum befindet, durch einen fremden Einfluss versuchen würde die Tür zu öffnen und wie du weißt, wird derjenige durch einen Schockzauber daran gehindert die Tür zu öffnen und gleichzeitig somit außer Gefecht gesetzt." erklärte Mrs. Potter.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Lily wieder in Ordnung kommt, hätte ich nicht vergessen es ihr zu sagen, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen." sagte James bedrückt.

„James, du vergisst, dass sie auch wenn du es ihr gesagt hättest, das eindringen in ihre Gedanken nicht hättest verhindern können." sagte Mrs. Potter und legte beruhigen eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

Plötzlich begann die Luft im Raum wieder zu flimmern, doch im Gegensatz zu vorher blieb die Temperatur im Raum konstant.

James löschte die Fackeln und sah gebannt auf die Tür, die sich nun öffnete.

„Ramona, James?"

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!**

**küsschen**

**Brchen**


	36. Kapitel 36

Kapitel 36 

„Ramona, James?" fragte jemand deren Schatten in der Tür erschien.

„Bryan, bist du es?" fragte Ramona erleichtert.

Plötzlich flammten die Fackeln an den Wänden wieder auf und Mr. Potter, gefolgt von Shacklebolt und Dumbledore betrat den Raum. Er kam auf James, Lily und seine Frau zu. Ramona sprang auf und ging auf ihn zu. Mr. Potter schloss seine Frau erleichtert in die Arme und sah danach zu James und Lily.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er, als er Lily auf der Couch liegen sah.

„Jemand war vor der Tür und hat vergeblich versucht sie zu finden und zu öffnen. Als derjenige erkannte, dass er sie nicht finden würde, aber wohl erahnte, das dort eine Tür sein müsste, hat er versucht, in die Gedanken von einem von uns einzudringen, doch da er James und mich durch den Schutz, den du auf diesen Raum gelegt hast, nicht beeinflussen konnte, ist er in Lilys Gedanken eingedrungen und sie wollte unter dessen Einfluss die Tür öffnen. Durch den Abwehrzauber, den du auf die Tür gelegt hast, damit niemand außer einem Familienmitglied die Tür öffnen kann, wurde sie, als sie die Türklinke berührte, in den Raum zurückgeschleudert und ist seid dem Bewusstlos." erklärte Mrs. Potter.

Shacklebolt wollte zu Lily gehen, doch James war schneller. Er hob sie von der Couch hoch und verließ mit ihr den Raum in Richtung Kellertreppe. Mr. und Mrs. Potter, sowie Shacklebolt und Dumbledore folgten ihm. Als James mit ihr oben auf dem Flur ankam, ging er zur Treppe die nach oben führte und in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie auf das Bett legte.

Mrs. Potter ging, als James die Treppe hochstieg, ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin, währenddessen gingen Mr. Potter, Shacklebolt und Dumbledore in die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch. Als Mrs. Potter in die Küche kam, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und auf dem Tisch erschien ein Tablett mit Tee und Gebäck.

„Es ist im Moment kein Heiler verfügbar, man sagte mir so eben, dass sie alle Hände voll zu tun hätten und niemanden schicken könnten." sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Bryan, habt ihr einige von den Todessern gefangen nehmen können?"

„Ja, wir nahmen an die 10 Todesser gefangen, nur Voldemort konnte wieder mal entkommen!" antwortete er.

„Mum, Mum!" hörten sie James schreien.

Mrs. Potter stand auf, lief eilig aus der Küche und nach oben in Lilys Zimmer.

„James was ist, warum schreist du so?" fragte sie, als sie ins Zimmer trat.

„Mum, mit Lily stimmt etwas nicht, sie zittert am ganzen Körper, als wenn sie im Eiswasser liegen würde." erklärte er ihr besorgt.

Ramona ging schnell zu Lily hinüber und fasste ihr auf die Stirn. „Sie ist eiskalt! James hol schnell noch ein paar Decken und sag deinem Vater, dass er einen Heiler aus dem St.- Mungos benachrichtigen soll, dass dieser so schnell wie möglich herkommt." sagte sie mit einem sehr besorgtem Gesicht.

James rannte aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche. Er eilte zur Bank unterm Fenster, holte drei Decken heraus und wandte sich dann an seinen Vater. „Dad, du sollst einen Heiler benachrichtigen, der so schnell er kann herkommen soll." teilte James ihm mit und rannte auch schon wieder aus der Küche.

Mr. Potter stand eiligst auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin. Nach einigen Minuten kam mit einem fassungslosen Gesicht, wieder in die Küche.

„Sie sagten, sie könnten keinen Heiler entbehren, Sie hätten durch einige Todesser Angriffe in Little Town, alle Hände voll zu tun." sagte er betrübt.

„Ich werde Poppy herholen, vielleicht kann sie helfen!" sagte Dumbledore, stand auf und verließ die Küche.

Nach 5 Minuten kam er zurück und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Mr. Potter und Shacklebolt sahen ihn fragend an. „Sie ist oben bei Miss Evans, ich habe ihr in groben Zügen alles nötige, was sie wissen muss mitgeteilt." erklärte Dumbledore.

James betrat die Küche und setzte sich neben seinen Vater.

„Hat dich Madame Pomfrey vor die Tür gesetzt?" fragte er grinsend.

„Ja, sie sagte ich würde nur stören und hätte dort nichts mehr zu suchen." erklärte James.

„Das hat sie schon seid sie in Hogwarts ist so gemacht, wenn sie Mädchen untersucht, schmiss sie die Jungs immer raus und wenn diese sich widersetzten, wandte sie einen Zauber an, der denjenigen vor die Tür setzte." sagte Shacklebolt lachend.

James sah ihn an und lächelte leicht, doch ihm war gar nicht danach zu mute, er war mit seinen Gedanken oben bei Lily und machte sie Sorgen darüber, was dieser Schutzzauber für Auswirkungen auf sie haben könnte. Hoffentlich kann ihr Madame Pomfrey helfen. Ich weiß nicht…. . James wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als seine Mutter mit Madame Pomfrey in die Küche kam.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er sogleich, kaum dass sie die Küche betreten hatten.

„Sie schläft. Miss Evans hat eine außergewöhnliche Widerstandskraft, normaler Weise müsste sie bei so einem Aufprall, wie ihn mir Ramona beschrieben hat, mehrere Knochenbrüche und innere Verletzungen habe, doch ich konnte nichts der Gleichen feststellen. Ich habe keine Erklärung dafür." erklärte Madame Pomfrey erstaunt.

„Ich schon!" sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd, als er in die erstaunten Gesichter sah, die ihm zugewandt waren.

„Wie meinst du dass Albus?" fragte Madame Pomfrey.

„Auch der Heiler war genauso wie du jetzt Poppy erstaunt, wie schnell sich ihre Augen wieder vom Crucio Fluch erholen. Es hängt mit ihrer Abstammung von den Druiden ab, ich kann es noch nicht genau erklären, dazu müsste ich noch genaueres über die Abstammung von Miss Evans wissen, doch ich bin mir sicher, das es damit zusammen hängt. Wie ihr wisst, waren die Druiden eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft von Heilern, die durch die außergewöhnliche Magie die in ihnen steckte, selten verwundet oder krank geworden." erklärte Dumbledore.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass Voldemort sie auch deswegen auf seine Seite ziehen will." sagte Mr. Potter nachdenklich.

Dumbledore nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

„Was hat Lily mit den Druiden zu tun und wie kommst du darauf, dass sie von den Druiden abstammen könnte?" fragte Shacklebolt erstaunt.

Dumbledore schmunzelte und erzählte ihm, was er über Lily herausgefunden hatte.

„Lily ist reinblütig?" fragte Shacklebolt fassungslos, als Dumbledore seine Erzählung beendet hatte.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, nach über 600 Jahren ist sie erste, die wieder magisches Blut hat." sagte er.

„Aber dann müsste doch Petunia auch magisches Blut in sich tragen." stellte Shacklebolt fest.

„Miss Evans Schwester weist kein magisches Blut auf, da sie mehr von mütterlicher Seite und nicht, wie Miss Evans von väterlicher Seite geerbt hat." erklärte Dumbledore.

„Soll das heißen, dass Steven´s Vorfahren von den Druiden abstammen?" fragte Shacklebolt.

„Ja, in den Aufzeichnungen über Miss Evans Familie, weist alles darauf hin und einem Fachmann auf diesem Gebiet hat es auf seine Echtheit überprüft." sagte Dumbledore. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass es Tom nicht herausfinden würde, doch leider hab ich ihn unterschätzt und er wird alles versuchen, um an Miss Evans und James heranzukommen, damit er die Macht die in ihnen steckt für sich nutzen kann." fügte er besorgt hinzu.

Mrs. Potter sah ihn fassungslos an. „Weiß sie es, ich meine, hat es ihr jemand gesagt in was für einer Gefahr sie sich befindet?" fragte Ramona besorgt.

„Ich habe es ihr gesagt!" sagte James.

„Du hast es ihr gesagt und wie hat sie darauf reagiert, als sie es von dir erfuhr?" fragte Mrs. Potter entsetzt.

„Sie sagte, dass sie lieber sterben würde, als auf die dunkle Seite zu wechseln." erwiderte James.

Mrs. Potter sah ihren Sohn voller Entsetzen an und wusste nicht was sie darauf sagen sollte, als sie das hörte.

„Ich bin der selben Ansicht wie Lily, auch ich würde lieber sterben, als auf die dunkle Seite zu wechseln!" sagte er mit fester Stimme, stand auf und verließ die Küche.

Alle am Tisch sahen ihn fassungslos hinterher.

„Er ist erwachsen geworden!" stellte Mr. Potter überrascht fest.

Shacklebolt stand auf und sagte: „Ich muss noch über den Vorfall einen Bericht schreiben und ich glaube, meine Frau wäre auch froh, dass ich mal wieder nach Hause komme."

„Ich komme mit!" sagte Mr. Potter. „Ramona, ihr seid jetzt wieder sicher, ich habe einige Zauber um das Haus verstärkt, warte heute Abend nicht auf mich, es kann spät werden." fügte er hinzu und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Dumbledore verabschiedete sich auch von ihr und die drei Männer gingen ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin. Dumbledore reiste mit Madame Pomfrey zurück nach Hogwarts, Mr. Potter und Shacklebolt ins Ministerium.

Als James in Lilys Zimmer kam, ging er zu ihrem Bett hinüber und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, nahm ihre Hand und strich zärtlich darüber. Plötzlich drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Lily!" flüsterte er glücklich.

„James, was ist passiert?" flüsterte sie.

„Das erzähle ich dir später." erwiderte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Du siehst müde aus." stellte Lily fest, hob ihre Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Lily, wie willst du das wissen, du kannst…" brach er ab und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Ich könnte es nicht sehen, wolltest du sagen, doch ich kann es sehen!" erklärte sie und lächelte matt.

James Augen begannen zu strahlen, genauso wie sein Gesicht. Er beugte sich glücklich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft.

„Leg dich neben mich, du solltest dich auch etwas ausruhen." sagte sie und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

James legte sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme, als er die Augen schloss, nahm er noch ihren zarten Duft war und glitt langsam, wie auch Lily, aneinander gekuschelt in einen tiefen Schlaf.

**Ich hoffe ihr Reviewt mirganzliebeuchanguck**

**küsschen**

**Brchen**


	37. Kapitel 37

Kapitel 37 

Als Mrs. Potter mit einem Tablett das Zimmer von Lily betrat, sah sie James und Lily aneinander gekuschelt schlafen. Sie stellte das Tablett ab, ging zu einer Truhe und holte eine Decke heraus, mit der sie zum Bett ging und James zudeckte. Dann ging sie mit einem Lächeln leise aus dem Zimmer. Als sie hinunter in die Küche kam, ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf die Couch und nahm sich ein Buch.

„Hallo Schatz!" grüßte Mr. Potter, der gerade aus dem Kamin stieg.

„Hallo, bist ja doch früher zu Hause, war wieder viel zu tun im Ministerium?" fragte sie, stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

„Ja, du weißt doch wie das ist, Slithes will immer alles sofort erledigt haben." erwiderte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Komm mit in die Küche, ich habe dir etwas vom Abendessen aufgehoben." sagte sie.

„Wo ist James?" fragte er, als sie die Küche betraten.

„Oben bei Lily!" antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Er liebt sie wirklich sehr!" stellte er fest.

„Er erinnert mich an dich, als du in seinem Alter warst und wir uns in Hogwarts ineinander verliebt haben." erwiderte sie verträumt.

„Ja, es war eine schöne Zeit in Hogwarts!" bestätigte er und nahm sie in den Arm. „Und ich liebe dich noch genauso wie damals, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben!" fügte er hinzu und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch! Manchmal ist es, als wäre die Zeit steh´n geblieben, nur das wir jetzt älter und erfahrener sind." sagte sie und sah ihm verträumt in die Augen.

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss und setzte sich an den Tisch. Ramona stellte ihm sein Abendessen hin und setzte sich mit einer Tasse Tee zu ihm.

„Hast du gewusst, dass Lily von den Druiden abstammt?" fragte sie.

„Ja, Dumbledore hatte es James und mir erzählt, als Lily von den Slytherins entführt und ihr dieser Trank für ewigen Schlaf eingeflösst wurde. Warum fragst du?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Ich habe Angst um die beiden Bryan. Voldemort wird es immer wieder versuchen, sie in seine Gewalt zu bringen." antwortete sie und sah ihn traurig an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Schatz, wir passen auf sie auf, nur sie sollen es nicht wissen. Du kennst James, er würde nicht zulassen, dass man ihn auf Schritt und Tritt bewacht, wie ein kleines Kind, auch wenn es nur darum geht, ihn zu schützen." sagte er beruhigend.

„Komm lass uns Schlafen gehen, der Tag war aufregend genug und morgen ist der letzte Tag, wo die beiden hier sind." sagte Bryan und stand auf.

„Ja, ich räum noch das Geschirr weg und komme dann auch gleich." erwiderte sie, stand auf, stellte die Tasse und den Teller in die Spüle und verließ gemeinsam mit Bryan die Küche.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily schon früh auf. Als sie James neben sich liegen sah, huschte ein liebevolles lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie befreite sich vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken aus seiner Umarmung und stand leise auf. Sie ging ins Bad und unter die Dusche. James wachte nur wenige Minuten nach Lily auf. Er griff nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachtschrank, stand langsam auf und ging zur Badezimmertür. Als er sie öffnete, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, wie er Lily unter der Dusche sah.

„Entschuldige!" sagte er und schloss die Badezimmertür sofort wieder.

Er ging zum Bett und setzte sich. „Shit!" entfuhr es ihm.

„James, was hast du? Warum bist du so rot im Gesicht?" fragte Lily, die gerade, nur mit einem Badetuch um den Körper gewickelt, aus dem Badezimmer kam.

James sah sie an und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie ist so schön. Oh Lily, warum hast du dir nichts angezogen, du bringst mich um den Verstand. Wenn ich dich so sehe, weiß ich nicht, ob ich dem lange widerstehen kann! dachte er und sah schnell in eine andere Richtung.

Lily kam auf ihn zu und stellte sich vor ihn. „James, was ist los?" fragte sie wieder und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Lily, es tut mir Leid, dass ich eben, als du unter der Dusche warst, einfach ins Badezimmer reingeplatzt bin." sagte er verlegen und errötete noch mehr.

„James, es war meine Schuld, ich hatte vergessen abzuschließen." sagte sie leise und strich ihm mit ihren Fingern durchs Haar.

James sah zu ihr hoch. „Lily wäre es nicht besser, wenn du dir etwas anziehen würdest?" fragte er und versuchte ihr nur in die Augen zu sehen.

„James, wir sind jetzt zwei Monate zusammen, richtig?" fragte sie.

James nickte leicht, ihr immer noch nur in die Augen sehend.

Lily beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften und sie ließ sich mit ihm nach hinten fallen.

„Lily, bist du dir wirklich vollkommen sicher, dass du das willst?" fragte er etwas außer Atem.

„Ja, ich bin mir vollkommen sicher!" flüsterte sie und zog ihn wieder zu sich.

„Warte!" flüsterte er, nahm seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Tür und sagte: „Colloportus!"

Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Er näherte sich ihren Lippen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Seine Lippen wanderten langsam weiter zu ihrem Hals und immer weiter hinunter bis zu ihren Brustwarzen, wo er leicht an ihnen zu nippeln begann. Lily entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen und sie spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut und zwischen ihren Beinen. James strich sanft mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch und hinunter zu ihren Beinen, wo er zärtlich ihre Beininnenseite entlang strich, seine Lippen wanderten immer weiter hinunter, bis sie kurz unter dem Bauchnabel stoppten und dann sanft wieder hinauf bis zu ihren Lippen entlang glitten. Lily Atem wurde schneller und immer wieder entlockten seine Berührungen ihr ein leises Stöhnen. James spürte, dass Lilys Hände sanft und zärtlich über seinen Rücken glitten und er fühlte die Hitze in sich aufsteigen, was seinen Herzschlag immer schneller werden ließ. Er küsste sie immer leidenschaftlicher und seine Hand glitt vorsichtig über ihren Bauch weiter hinunter. James begann vorsichtig die empfindlichste und sensibelste Stelle mit seinen Fingern zu berühren und strich vorsichtig immer wieder darüber, was Lily einige Male aufstöhnen ließ, welches James immer mehr anheizte, so dass er sich sehr beherrschen musste, da Lily ihrerseits langsam begann, sein Glied zu streicheln und zu massieren, wobei er so einige Male aufstöhnte und sie seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschloss. James fuhr vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern in ihre Vagina, was Lily gegen seine Lippen stöhnen ließ und sie ihren Venushügel gegen seine Hand drückte. James fühlte an seinen Fingern, wie feucht sie war, löste den Kuss und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Lily zog ihn sanft auf sich und als James vorsichtig in sie eindrang, spürte sie einen leichten Druck, dem ein leichter Schmerz folgte, wobei sich ihr Gesicht leicht verzog und als sie ihre Augen kurz öffnete sie einen besorgten Blick in James Augen sehen konnte. Sie lächelte ihn mit vor glückstrahlenden Augen an. James begann sich vorsichtig, mit leichten Stößen in ihr zu bewegen und beide immer heftiger Atmen und stöhnen ließ und beide immer weiter dem Höhepunkt entgegen brachte. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kamen beide gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt und James küsste Lily zärtlich, doch völlig außer Atem und sah ihr danach liebevoll in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Süße!" flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte sie zurück.

James legte sich neben sie, zog sie glücklich in seine Arme und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

So blieben sie zärtlich aneinandergekuschelt noch einige Zeit liegen und genossen dieses warme Gefühl der Geborgenheit und die Liebe die sie für einander empfanden.

Als Mrs. Potter das Frühstück machte, hörte sie ein leises Tock, Tock. Sie schaute zum Fenster und sah eine Eule, die mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe klopfte. Sie ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und die Eule flog auf die Lehne eines Stuhls, setzte sich darauf nieder und schuhuhte leise.

„Guten Morgen Mum!" sagte James über das ganze Gesicht strahlend, ging auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte sie.

„Guten Morgen Ramona!" grüßte Lily, als sie nach James in die Küche kam. „Xenia, was machst du den hier."

Lily ging auf ihre Eule zu, die ihr ein Bein entgegen hielt. Sie löste den Brief und schaute auf den Umschlag.

„Der ist von Petunia!" stellte sie erstaunt fest und setzte sich an den Tisch. Sie öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen.

James beobachtete sie und konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen, als sie den Brief las.

Freak,

du bist Schuld am Tod unserer Eltern,

es wäre besser gewesen,

wenn du gleich nach deiner Geburt gestorben

oder gar nicht erst auf der Welt wärst!

Was fällt dir eigentlich ein unsere Eltern auf einem

Friedhof der Freaks beerdigen zu lassen?

Ich wünschte die, die unsere Eltern wegen dir getötet haben,

hätten dich gleich mit getötet.

So eine Missgeburt wie du,

verdient es nicht zu leben.

Ich hasse und verabscheue dich du Freak!

Du allein bist Schuld, dass unsere Eltern tot sind!

Petunia

Lily starrte mit Tränen in den Augen auf den Brief. Plötzlich stand sie auf und rannte aus der Küche.

James wollte ihr hinterher, doch seine Mutter hielt ihn auf.

„Lass sie einen Moment in Ruhe!" sagte sie sanft.

James setzte sich an den Tisch und blickte immer wieder unruhig zur Tür. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, stand er auf und verließ die Küche. Er rannte die Treppe hinauf und in Lily Zimmer, doch da war sie nicht. Er lief wieder hinunter, durchs Wohnzimmer und hinaus auf die Terrasse, wo er die drei Stufen, die von der Wiese zur Terrasse hoch führte hinab lief und in Richtung Rondell. Als er dort ankam, sah er Lily weinend auf einer der Bänke sitzen. James ging auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Lily!" flüsterte er und zog sie in seine Arme.

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Er spürte ein leichtes zittern, das von ihrem Körper ausging und zog sie noch enger an sich.

„Lily, was ist los? Was stand in dem Brief?" fragte er vorsichtig und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Lily löste sich von ihm und hielt ihm den Brief hin. Er nahm ihn und begann zu lesen. Während er las, stieg eine unendliche Wut in ihm hoch und er musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um sie Lily gegenüber nicht zu zeigen. Er steckte den Brief in seine Hosentasche und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Komm Süße, wir gehen rein." sagte er, stand auf und zog sie zu sich hoch.

Er legte seinen Arm um sie und ging mit ihr zum Haus. Als sie wieder in die Küche kamen, schaute Ramona sie besorgt an, als sie in ihre Gesichter sah.

James führte Lily zu einem Stuhl und drückte sie sanft darauf hinunter. Dann wandte er sich an seiner Mutter.

„Mum, können Sirius und die anderen heute von Hogwarts zu uns kommen und mit uns morgen Abend wieder zurück gehen?" fragte er.

„Sicher, doch du musst Dumbledore vorher um Erlaubnis fragen." erwiderte sie und sah ihn verwundert an.

James verließ die Küche und ging ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin. Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten kam er wieder und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Lily.

„James, hat Dumbledore zugestimmt das sie her kommen?" fragte Ramona.

„Ja, er hat es erlaubt, sie kommen heute nach dem Mittagessen." antwortete er.

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, ihr Frühstückt erst einmal, sonst wird das Rührei und der Speck kalt." sagte sie und verließ die Küche.

Nachdem James und Lily zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten, gingen sie nach oben in James Zimmer.

Als Remus, Sirius, Jessi und Serafine in die Eingangshalle kamen, gingen sie sogleich in die Große Halle, wo schon einige andere saßen und zu Mittag aßen. Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindore Tisch und füllten ihre Teller mit vielen Köstlichkeiten. Als sie fast fertig waren mit Essen, kam Professor McGonagall auf sie zu.

Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Miss Brown und Miss Jacobs kommen sie bitte mit mir mit, Professor Dumbledore möchte sie sprechen." sagte sie und deutete ihnen ihr zu folgen.

Sie standen verwundert auf und folgten ihrer Lehrerin zum Büro des Schulleiters. Als sie im Büro ankamen, deutete Dumbledore ihnen sich zu setzen.

„Warum ich sie hergebeten habe ist, dass mich Mr. Potter heute Morgen um die Erlaubnis gebeten hat, sie nach Godric´s Hollow einzuladen und morgen mit Miss Evans und ihm wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen. Ich habe dem Zugestimmt und möchte sie nun bitten, einiges was sie für eine Übernachtung brauchen zusammen zu packen. Wenn sie damit fertig sind, kommen sie wieder in mein Büro. Von hier aus reisen sie dann mit Flohpulver nach Godric´s Hollow." erklärte ihnen Dumbledore.

„JJJJÄÄÄÄHHHH!" entfuhr es Sirius. „T´schuldigung Professor." fügte er hinzu, als er in Dumbledores vergnügtes Gesicht sah.

Sie verließen das Büro und waren innerhalb einer halben Stunde wieder dort, wo sie dann mit Flohpulver vom Kamin des Schulleiters aus nach Godric´s Hollow reisten.

Nach dem Mittagessen, gingen Lily und James ins Wohnzimmer, setzen sich auf die Couch und warteten auf ihre Freunde. Sirius trat als erster aus dem Kamin und kurze Zeit später folgten ihm Remus, Serafine und Jessi. Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung, setzten sie sich auf die Couch und die Sessel im Wohnzimmer.

„Hey Krone, das war eine super Idee von dir!" sagte Sirius freudestrahlend.

„James, ich würde sagen, du zeigst ihnen erst einmal wo sie die Nacht schlafen werden." sagte Ramona, die ihren Kopf durch die geöffnete Tür steckte.

Sie wurde von allen höfflich begrüßt, danach gingen sie mit James und Lily nach oben, wo James ihnen die Zimmer zeigte, wo sie schlafen würden.

„Wo schläft Sirius denn?" fragte Serafine, die bemerkt hatte, dass James nur Jessi, Remus und ihr die Zimmer gezeigt hatte.

„Wie üblich in meinem Zimmer!" erwiderte er grinsend.

„James, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mit Serafine und Jessi ohne euch Jungs in mein Zimmer gehe?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Nein wieso? Ich wollte mit Sirius und Remus auch etwas unter 6 Augen besprechen. Wir treffen uns dann unter im Wohnzimmer okay!" sagte er.

„Okay!" erwiderte sie, ab ihm einen Kuss und ging mit Serafine und Jessi in ihr Zimmer.

„Lasst uns in mein Zimmer gehen, ich habe etwas mit euch zu besprechen." wandte er sich an Remus und Sirius und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

Sie ließen sich auf den Berg von Kissen, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers lag nieder und James griff in seine Hosen Tasche.

„Was ist das für ein Brief?" fragte Sirius und sah seinen besten Freund verwundert an.

James reichte ihm den Brief. „Den hat Lily heute Morgen von ihrer Schwester bekommen!" sagte er nur mit einem zornigen Blitzen in den Augen.

„James, was ist mit dir los?" fragte Sirius, als er den Zorn in seinen Augen sah.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du ihn Lily wiedergeben solltest?" fragte Remus.

„Ich werde ihn ihr zurück geben, aber lest ihn und ihr werdet verstehen, warum ich so wütend bin!" forderte er sie auf.

Sirius öffnete den Umschlag und entnahm ihm den Brief. Er entfaltete ihn und begann zu lesen.

„Die gehört doch ins St.- Mungos, für schief gegangene Zauber, wo die hinkommen, die nicht richtig im Kopf sind!" rief er aufgebracht.

„Shhh, nicht so laut!" wies ihn James zurecht.

„T´schuldige Kumpel!" sagte Sirius und reichte den Brief zu Remus.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass jemand so voll Hass gegenüber einem anderen sein kann, nur weil dieser anders ist als er selber." sagte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe mir schon etwas ausgedacht, damit sie Lily in Zukunft in Ruhe lässt!" erklärte James seinen Freunden geheimnisvoll und erzählte ihnen seinen Plan.

„Das ist genial!" rief Sirius mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Finde ich auch, dann wird sie Lily hoffentlich in Ruhe lassen." sagte Remus und grinste fies.

„Also abgemacht! Wir müssen nur noch sicherstellen das die Mädchen nicht mitbekommen, dass wir nicht hier im Zimmer sind." erklärte James.

„Lass uns einen Ilusionszauber auf dein Zimmer legen." schlug Sirius vor.

„Das ist genial!" sagte James und schlug ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Er vollführte den Zauber und kurze Zeit später waren die drei von James Kamin aus verschwunden.

**Hi****, ich weiß nicht ob ich es gut hingekriegt habe, als James und Lily das erste Mal miteinander schliefen, da ich es nicht einfach fand, es zu beschreiben!!!!!**

**Bitte urteilt nicht zu hart über mich, ja!**

**küsschen**

**Brchen**


	38. Kapitel 38

Kapitel 38 

Als Jessi und Serafine mit Lily in das Zimmer kam, was sie bei den Potters bewohnte, stand ihnen vor staunen der Mund offen.

„WOW!" entfuhr es beiden gleichzeitig.

„Was ist?" fragte sie lachend.

„Was soll das heißen was ist? Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du für ein glück hast?" fragte Serafine.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Na sieh dich doch mal um, dieses Zimmer ist einfach ne Wucht. Ich wäre froh, so ein Zimmer zu haben." erwiderte Serafine.

„So ein ähnliches Zimmer hatte ich auch zu Hause, bei meinen Eltern." sagte Lily traurig.

Jessi ging auf sie zu und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Entschuldige Lily, es tut mir Leid." sagte Serafine bedrückt.

„Ist schon gut." erwiderte sie und löste sich aus Jessis Umarmung.

„Und, wie ist James so?" fragte Serafine neugierig.

„Er ist sehr lieb zu mir, auch hilfsbereit, liebevoll, zuvorkommend, verständnisvoll und liest mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab." antwortete Lily verträumt.

„Und?" fragte Serafine und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Lily.

„Na, habt ihr oder habt ihr nicht?" fragte sie.

„Serafine, du bist unmöglich! Das binde ich dir bestimmt nicht auf die Nase!" entrüstete Lily sich.

Jessi sah Serafine strafend an. „Du bist schon genauso, wie Sirius, der will auch immer alles genau wissen." schimpfte Jessi.

„Uhhh Mann, ich wollte doch…" begann sie.

„Nein, du wolltest nicht! Es geht dich nichts an, was Lily und James tun und was nicht. Du dringst in ihr Intim- und Privatleben ein, ohne das du darüber nachdenkst, ob du ihre Gefühle damit verletzt oder nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass James damit einverstanden wäre. Er würde zu Recht sauer darüber sein, wenn Lily uns etwas erzählen würde, was nur die beiden etwas angeht." erklärte Jessi aufgebracht.

„Uhhh, bist du heute wieder empfindlich!" erwiderte Serafine.

„Ich bin nicht empfindlich, doch ich bin der Auffassung, dass es niemanden etwas angeht, was das Privatleben der anderen betrifft. Dir wäre es doch auch unangenehm, wenn dich jemand fragen würde, was du und Sirius miteinander treiben." ereiferte sich Jessi.

„Nun beruhige dich mal wieder, du hast ja Recht!" sagte Serafine.

Lily sah ihren Freundinnen belustigt zu und lachte in sich hinein. Auch wenn Serafine sie ausquetschen würde, wie eine Zitrone, sie würde ihr trotzdem nichts darüber erzählen, was zwischen James und ihr heute Morgen passiert war. Da sie die Meinung von Jessi teilte.

„Ich weiß nicht was so interessant daran ist, erfahren zu wollen, was wer mit wem gemacht oder getan hat." sagte Lily plötzlich. „Ich würde es nicht erfahren wollen, was du mit Sirius oder Jessi mit Remus gemacht oder getan haben." fügte sie hinzu.

„Weil du, das Privatleben anderer respektierst!" sagte Jessi.

„So, Schluss jetzt mit dem Ganzen, ich habe mich so gefreut, als James den Vorschlag machte Dumbledore zu fragen, ob ihr bis Morgen herkommen dürft." sagte Lily.

„Du hast Recht Süße!" sagte Jessi und Serafine nickte.

Sie unterhielten sich über dies und das und Jessi erzählte Lily, was es in Hogwarts neues gab, während sie nicht dort ist.

„Soll ich euch den Garten von Godric´s Hollow zeigen? Er ist auch jetzt im Herbst wunderschön." sagte Lily, ihre Freundinnen nickten und gemeinsam verließen sie Lilys Zimmer und gingen hinunter in den Garten.

Mr. Shacklebolt saß auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und las den Tagespropheten, als sich plötzlich die Flammen im Kamin grün färbten und James aus dem Kamin stieg, dem kurze Zeit später Sirius und Remus folgten.

„James, ist etwas passiert? Ist etwas mit Lily?" fragte er besorgt und sprang regelrecht von der Couch hoch.

„Nein, es ist nichts passiert, auch Lily geht es soweit ganz gut." beruhigte James ihn.

„Was heißt es geht ihr soweit ganz gut?" fragte er verwundert. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Na ja!" sagte er und hielt ihm den Brief von Petunia, den Lily von ihr bekommen hatte hin.

Shacklebolt sah ihn verwundert an und nachdem er den Brief aus dem Umschlag gezogen und ihn entfaltet hatte, begann er zu lesen.

James, Sirius und Remus sahen ihm dabei zu. Sie konnten sehen, während er las, dass sich sein Gesicht vor Zorn rötete.

„Was bildet sich Petunia ein, Lily zu beschuldigen, sie wäre am Tod ihrer Eltern Schuld!" stieß er zornig hervor. „Der werde ich die Leviten lesen, dass sie sich danach in einem Mauseloch verkriechen kann, so klein wird sie hinterher sein." fügte er wütend hinzu.

„Mr. Shacklebolt, wir habe da eine andere Idee!" erklärte James.

Er sah ihn an und bemerkte ein fieses Grinsen in dessen Gesicht. Er hob erstaunt die Augenbraun und fragte: „Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?"

James erklärte ihm, den Plan und was er sich für Petunia ausgedacht hatte. Shacklebolt begann erst zu grinsen, dann zu lächeln und dann lachte er Lauthals los, als James seine Erklärung beendet hatte.

„Das ist genial. Ihr hab meine volle Unterstützung dazu und ich trete dann als letzter in Erscheinung und werde ihr noch ein paar Takte erzählen. Aber ich hab da noch mal eine Frage, warum seid ihr zu mir gekommen und nicht gleich in den Lingusterweg appariert?" fragte er und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Erstens sollte Lily nichts mitbekommen und zweitens hat mein Vater die Zauber um das Haus verstärkt, so dass wir nicht von dort aus apparieren konnten." antwortete James.

„Okay, dann lasst uns mal aufbrechen, sonst bemerken sie bei dir zu Hause noch, dass ihr drei fehlt. Wir müssen aber vors Gartentor, da ich auch einen Apparierschutz über mein Haus gelegt habe." sagte Schacklebolt und stand von der Couch auf.

Sie verließen das Wohnzimmer, gingen den Flur entlang und verließen das Haus. Als sie vorm Gartentor standen, apparierten sie zum Lingusterweg Nr. 4.

Sie kamen in einer Seitenstraße an und gingen das letzte Stück zum Haus Nr. 4. Dort gingen die Jungen hinters Haus und Shacklebolt stieg die drei Stufen zur Haustür hinauf. Er klingelte, doch niemand öffnete, trotzdem er es noch drei Mal wiederholte. Er ging zu den Jungen hinters Haus und zur Terrassentür. „Alohomora!" flüsterte er. Shackelbolt öffnete die Tür und betrat gefolgt von James, Sirius und Remus das Haus. James ging in den ersten Stock, Sirius in den Keller, Remus ins Wohnzimmer und Shacklebot in die Küche. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, verließen sie das Haus. „Colloportus!" flüsterte James und ging danach zu den anderen in den Garten, wo sie sich in einem Schuppe, nahe beim Haus versteckten.

Sie brauchten gar nicht lange zu warten. Nach einer viertel Stunde wurde die Terrassentür geöffnet und ein dicker Mann, der wie es schien keinen Hals zu besitzen kam heraus und stellte einen Blumenkübel auf die Terrasse. Plötzlich hörten sie einen Schrei. „Vernooooooon!"

„Das war Petunia!" erklärte Shacklebolt.

Sie verließen den Schuppen und gingen zur Terrasse und sahen eine völlig aufgelöste Petunia, die auf einem Stuhl stand und schrie: „Überall sind weiße Mäuse, Vernon, siehst du sie denn nicht?"

„Schatz, hier sind keine Mäuse, du musst dich geirrt haben!" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Aber… aber… aber ich habe sie doch ganz deutlich gesehen!" stotterte Petunia verwirrt.

„Süßesmäuseschwänzchen, beruhige dich, vielleicht haben dir deine Nerven einen Streich gespielt, was ja auch kein Wunder wäre, wenn man davon absieht, was dir diese Missgeburt damit angetan hat, als sie eure Eltern auf so einem Friedhof beerdigen lassen hat." erklärte er ihr.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, mein Schweineschnäuzchen!" erwiderte sie und stieg sie vom Stuhl herunter.

Sie verließ die Küche nach oben in den ersten Stock und Vernon ging in den Keller, da er Kartoffeln herauf holen wollte.

James, Sirius, Remus und Shacklebolt mussten sich die Fäuste in den Mund stecken, um nicht laut loszulachen, als sie die Kosenamen hörten.

James trat nahe an Shacklebolt heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Mr. Shacklebolt, versprechen sie uns, dass sie nicht verraten, was sie gleich sehen werde?"

Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an und nickte. James und Sirius verwandelten sich in ihre Animagusgestalt und betraten das Haus. James hörte einen spitzen Schrei aus dem oberen Stockwerk und grinste in sich hinein. Auch aus dem Keller war ein Aufschrei zu hören. James hörte jemanden schnaufend die Kellertreppe herauf kommen und trat zur Seite. Vernon eilte, so schnell ihn seine fetten Beine tragen konnten zum Telefon und schrie in den Hörer: „Hallo, ist dort die Feuerwehr? Kommen sie sofort in den Lingusterweg Nr4, mein Keller steht Wasser und bitte benachrichtigen sie auch die Polizei, ich glaube in meinem Keller befindet sich ein Nashorn! Bitte kommen sie schnell!"

Und bringen sie auch gleich die Zwangsjacken mit! dachte James grinsend.

Derweil war Petunia oben an der Treppe zu sehen, sie stürmte regelrecht die Treppe hinunter und auf Vernon zu.

„Vernon, Vernon, ich glaube ich werde langsam verrückt, oben in unserer Badewanne sitzt ein Seehund und singt Alohahe! Und in unserem Bett liegen zwei Pferde und was die dort treiben, mag ich dir gar nicht erzählen. Die anderen Räume sehen aus als wenn jemand in unserer Abwesenheit, eine Orgie gefeiert hätte." erklärte sie völlig durcheinander.

Vernon Dursley sah sie an, als wenn er sie und sich in eine Irrenanstalt stecken wollte. Er fasste sie am Ellenbogen und führte sie in die Küche.

„Petunia, sieh dich nicht um, auf unserem Flur steht ein Hirsch und ein Hund sitzt neben ihm." flüsterte er ihr zu, als sie die Küche betraten.

Vernon setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und Petunia ging zum Herd, um Kaffeewasser aufzusetzen. Plötzlich biss sie der Topf, den sie gerade aus den Schrank nahm in den Finger. Sie schrie auf und ließ den Topf fallen. Als sie sich bückte, um ihn wieder aufzuheben, schlug ihr die Ofenklappe gegen den Hintern, so dass sie nach vorne fiel und gerade Wegs auf Vernon. Dies hielt der Stuhl nicht aus und krachte unter ihnen zusammen. Petunia schrie abermals auf, da plötzlich alle Haushaltsgeräte, die sich in der Küche befanden, anfingen selbstständig anzugehen. Der Kühlschrank öffnete sich und alles was darinnen war, flog ihnen entgegen, die Eier kamen wie Geschosse auf sie zugeflogen und zerbrachen genau in ihrem Gesicht. Entsetzt rissen Petunia und Vernon die Augen auf, als der Hirsch und der Hund in die Küche kamen und sich wieder in James und Sirius verwandelten.

„Ich hoffe mal, dass sie Lily in Zukunft mit ihrer Widerwärtigkeit in Ruhe lassen, ansonsten kommen wir wieder und dann wird es ihnen anders ergehen als dieses Mal!" sagte James mit einer schneidenden Stimme und verließ mit Sirius die Küche durch dir Terrassentür.

Shacklebolt ging nun ins Haus und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor Petunia und Vernon, die immer noch auf dem Boden saßen.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Haus du Freak!" schrie Petunia ihn an.

„Ich wollte dir nur noch eines sagen Petunia, lass Lily in Zukunft in Ruhe, sie hat schon genug durchlitten und wenn ich noch einmal einen solchen Brief von dir lese, komme ich persönlich vorbei und hetze dir einen Fluch auf den Hals, das dieser noch länger wird, als er ohnehin schon ist. Und noch etwas, es war der Wunsch deiner Eltern auf einem Zaubererfriedhof beerdigt zu werden und nicht, wie du Lily beschuldigt hat, Lily die es gewollte. Haben wir uns verstanden?" fragte er und sah sie durchdringend an.

Diese nickt und ihr lief ein Schauer des Unbehagens den Rücken herunter.

„Ach und noch viel Spaß beim Aufräumen!" sagte er lachend und verließ wieder das Haus.

Sie apparierten zurück vor Shacklebolts Haus, gingen hinein und begaben sich ins Wohnzimmer. Dort setzten sie sich auf die Couch und die Sessel und unterhielten sich noch einmal über das, was eben im Lingusterweg passiert war.

„Süßesmäuseschwänzchen!" prustete Sirius los und fiel lachend auf den Boden.

„Oder Schweineschnäuzchen!" rief James und lag kurz darauf lachend neben ihm.

Remus und Shacklebolt lachten so stark, dass ihnen Tränen aus den Augen liefen.

„Ich musste mich mit aller Macht zusammen reißen, sonst hätte ich schon auf deren Terrasse laut los gelacht, als ich diese Kosenamen gehört habe." sagte James als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Der Spitzname, Giraffenpferdegesichtchen hätte besser zu dieser Petunia gepasst, aber niemals Süßesmäuseschwämzchen!" sagte Sirius und fing wieder an zu lachen.

„Ich werde euer Geheimnis nicht verraten, ich nehme mal an, dass ihr nicht registriert seid. Aber ihr habt bestimmt einen guten Grund dafür, dass ihr Animagus geworden seid. Ich bewundere euch, dass ihr die Gefahr auf euch genommen habt und vor allem. Dass ihr es geschafft habt, ohne irgendwelche Unfälle dabei zu haben. Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, besteht bei der Verwandlung zu einem Animagi, die Gefahr, sich in halb Mensch und halb Tier zu verwandeln, aber ihr seid in meiner Achtung gestiegen." erklärte Shacklebolt und verabschiedete sich von den dreien.

James, Sirius und Remus gingen hinüber zum Kamin und reisten mit Flohpulver zurück nach Godric´s Hollow.


	39. Kapitel 39

Kapitel 39 

„James?" hörte er, als er aus dem Kamin heraustrat und schrak etwas zusammen.

Ertappt! ging es ihm durch den Kopf und als er seinen Blick auf die Couch richtete, sah er dort Lily, Jessi und Serafine sitzen, die ihn erstaunt ansahen. Als nach ihm dann auch Remus und Sirius aus dem Kamin heraus traten, zeigten die Gesichter der Mädchen einen ernsten Ausdruck, der James gar nicht gefiel.

„Wo wart ihr?" fragte Jessi, mit einem scharfen Ton in ihrer Stimme.

Die Marauder sahen sich an, dann gingen sie auf die Mädchen zu und zogen sie von der Couch hoch.

„Wir erklären es euch oben!" sagte Sirius.

„Gut, ich hoffe ihr habt eine gute Erklärung dafür, warum ihr gerade dort aus dem Kamin gestiegen seid." erwiderte Jessi und deutete auf den Kamin.

Sie gingen nach oben und in James Zimmer, wo sie sich auf den Berg von Kissen niederließen.

„Nun, wir warten!" sagte Serafine ungeduldig.

„Ähm… wir…" begann Sirius und sah die beiden anderen Hilfe suchend an.

Lily sah die drei Marauder durchdringend an und fragte: „James, Remus, Sirius, wo wart ihr?"

„Lily, wir… wir…. wir waren bei deiner Schwester." stotterte James.

„Waaasss? Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" fragte sie entsetzt.

„Nö!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Lily Süße, wir waren ja nicht allein da, Shacklebolt war bei uns, als wir zu ihr gingen." versuchte James sie zu beruhigen.

„Onkel Aron? Was hat er dazu gesagt? Wie hat meine Schwester auf euch reagiert? Was habt ihr angestellt? Was hat der Verlobte meiner Schwester gemacht, hat er euch, nachdem er euch angebrüllt hat, vor die Tür gesetzt?" fragte Lily aufgebracht.

„Lily, Sweetheart, nun mal langsam, nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal!" beschwerte sich Sirius Kopfschüttelnd.

„James, antworte mir!" sagte Lily eindringlich und sah ihn mit einem bösen Blick an.

„Beruhige dich Süße, bevor du mir den Kopf abreißt, erzähle ich euch, warum wir bei deiner Schwester waren!" sagte James beschwichtigend. Er erzählte ihr und den anderen beiden, was für einen Denkzettel sie Petunia wegen dem Brief verpasst hatten.

Als James geendet hatte, lagen Jessi und Serafine lachend auf den Kissen und hielten sich den Bauch, nur Lily sah James mit einem gespielt bösen Blick an, sodass James zweimal trocken schluckte.

„James, das… das… das war grandios!" rief Lily lachend und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

James der mit einer solchen Reaktion von Lily nicht gerechnet hatte, war so perplex, dass er zu spät reagierte und mit ihr nach hinten auf die Kissen fiel.

„James, wo ist deine schnelle Reaktion geblieben?" fragte Sirius feixend.

„In Hogwarts, auf dem Quidditchfeld!" antwortete er lachend.

„Ja, ja Krone, wer´s glaubt wird selig!" sagte Sirius. „Gib doch zu dass du mit einer solchen Reaktion von Lily nicht gerechnet hast!"

„Du bist ja nur neidisch!" feixte James frech grinsend.

„Nö wieso?" fragte er scheinheilig und sah Serafine an. Diese errötete leicht, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Mrs. Potter steckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer. „Kommt ihr zum Abendessen?" fragte sie lächelnd.

Alle nickten, standen auf und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Küche, wo Mr. Potter und die ganze Familie Shacklebolt saßen.

„Onkel Aron, Tante Lisbeth!" rief Lily erfreut und lief auf sie zu.

„Hallo Kleine, wie geht es dir?" fragte Mrs. Shacklebolt und umarmte sie liebevoll.

„Danke gut!" antwortete Lily und erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich.

„Ist das die kleine freche Lily, die mich immer in so manchen Sommerferien geärgert hat?" fragte jemand, der gerade in die Küche kam.

„Kingsley!" rief Lily und lief auf ihn zu.

Er hob sie leicht hoch und drehte sich mit ihr lachend im Kreis.

Als James dies sah, stieg ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm hoch. Ich brauche nicht eifersüchtig zu sein, sie kennen sich schon von klein auf. dachte er.

„Kingsley lass mich bitte runter!" bat sie lachend und setzte sie wieder vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Plötzlich trat ein Mädchen hinter Kingsley hervor und sah die beiden erstaunt an.

„Lily, darf ich dir meine Verlobte Ellen Price vorstellen!" sagte er lächelnd. „Ellen, das ist Lily Evans!"

„Oh, Kingsley hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt, ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen." sagte sie und gab Lily lächelnd die Hand.

Lily ergriff sie und lächelte die beiden an. „Onkel Aron, warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass Kingsley verlobt ist?" fragte sie und wandte sich Shacklebolt zu.

„Lilian, ich habe es bei der ganzen Aufregung, die in letzter Zeit herrschte vergessen!" gestand er und sah sie mit einem Verzeih- mir- Blick an.

„Nenn mich nicht immer Lilian!" protestierte Lily und alle lachten.

James ging zu ihr und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille, woraufhin Kingsley ihn verwundert ansah.

Lily lachte über den verwunderten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und sagte: „James ist mein Freund, hat dir dein Vater das nicht erzählt?"

„Das muss er wohl auch bei der ganzen Aufregung vergessen haben!" antwortete er und sah seinen Vater strafend an.

Dieser hob die Hände und sagte lachend: „Vergebt einem alten Mann!"

„Du bist noch nicht alt!" sagten Lily und Kingsley gleichzeitig, woraufhin ein großes Gelächter ausbrach.

Sie setzten sich zu den anderen an den Tisch und es wurde ein fröhliches Abendessen, bei dem viel gelacht und gescherzt wurde. Weit nach Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich die Shacklebolt´s.

„Ihr solltet jetzt auch ins Bett gehen!" sagte Mrs. Potter, an James, Lily und die anderen gewandt.

Diese nickten, verließen die Küche und gingen nach oben.

Als die Mädchen in ihren Zimmern verschwunden waren, maulte Sirius: „Ich will aber noch nicht schlafen gehen!"

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns noch ein paar Streiche, für Snivellus ausdenken?" fragte James und auf Sirius Gesicht trat ein breites Grinsen.

„Eine super Idee!" rief Sirius erfreut und sie gingen mit Remus in James Zimmer.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, verabschiedete sich Remus und ging in sein Zimmer. James und Sirius zogen sich aus und gingen ins Bett.

„James?" fragte Sirius.

„Was?" fragte dieser zurück.

„Was meinst du, schlafen die Mädchen schon?" fragte Sirius.

„Glaub nicht, warum?" fragte er.

„Na ja, ich dachte, ich könnte noch mal zu Serafine rüber gehen." antwortete Sirius.

„Geh doch rüber, dann wirst du schon sehen ob sie schläft oder nicht!" sagte James grinsend und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Okay!" sagte Sirius, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

James sah ihm grinsend hinterher. Plötzlich hörte er, wie die Dusche anging und lächelte in sich hinein. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, die zum Badezimmer führte, blieb davor stehen und sagte: „Lily!"

„Ja?" hörte er ihre Stimme hinter der Tür.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte er.

„James, du bist unmöglich!" rief sie gespielt entrüstet.

Dieser fing an zu Lachen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lily stand nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet vor ihm. James zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„James, wenn uns Sirius sieht!" flüsterte sie außer Atem.

„Der ist bei Serafine!" erklärte er ihr und küsste sie wieder.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss.

„James, es ist schon sehr spät, wir sollten schlafen gehen." sagte Lily, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Muss ich wirklich allein schlafen gehen?" fragte er und sah sie gespielt traurig an.

„Nein, wenn du brav bist, kannst du mit zu mir kommen und bei mir schlafen!" sagte sie lachend.

„Es wird mir schwer fallen, aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde brav sein!" sagte er grinsend.

Sie gingen durchs Badezimmer hinüber in Lilys Zimmer. Diese zog sich an und legte sich zu James ins Bett, sie kuschelten sich aneinander und schliefen kurz darauf ein.

Als James am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er in Lilys Gesicht, dass ihm zugewandt war. Sie sieht so zart und lieblich aus, wenn sie schläft! dachte er und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

Lily öffnete die Augen und als sie in seine Augen sah, lächelte ihn verträumt an.

„Guten Morgen mein Prinz!" flüsterte sie zärtlich.

„Guten Morgen Prinzessin!" flüsterte er zurück und gab ihr noch einen liebevollen Kuss.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

„Hey aufstehen ihr beiden, Frühstück ist fertig!" rief Sirius, dessen Kopf in der Tür erschien.

„Verschwinde Tatze!" rief James und warf ein Kissen nach ihm.

Dieser zog den Kopf ein und verschwand lachend.

James und Lily standen auf und James ging in sein Zimmer. Sie zogen sich an, trafen sich auf dem Flur und gingen gemeinsam hinunter in die Küche. Dort saßen schon Serafine, Remus, Jessi und Sirius am Tisch und warteten auf sie. Sie setzten sich zu ihnen und begannen zu Frühstücken.

„Lily, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" fragte Mr. Potter, der in diesem Moment in die Küche kam.

Diese nickte und ging mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Lily, das Zauberei Ministerium hat mich beauftragt, mit dir nach New Hamshire zu reisen, damit du dort auf dem Rathaus, das Haus auf deinen Namen eintragen lässt, wir brechen gleich nach dem Frühstück auf." erklärte er.

Lily nickte. „Kann James auch mitkommen?" fragte sie.

„Ja, wenn du es möchtest, können auch die anderen mitkommen!" erwiderte er.

Lily nickte und sie gingen wieder in die Küche zu den anderen. Lily setzte sich wieder neben James und beendete ihr Frühstück.

„Wenn ihr alle fertig seid mit dem Frühstück, reisen wir alle nach New Hamshire!" teilte Mr. Potter ihnen mit.

„Wieso?" fragte James erstaunt.

„Lily muss dort im Rathaus, das Haus ihrer Großmutter auf ihren Namen eintragen lassen!" erklärte sein Vater ihm.

„Können wir sie begleiten?" fragte Jessi.

„Ja, Lily möchte, dass ihr sie dorthin begleitet." erwiderte Mr. Potter.

Alle standen auf und begaben sich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Bryan, ist das Haus meiner Großmutter überhaupt ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen?" fragte Lily.

„Ja, das Ministerium hat es gestern wieder mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden!" antwortete dieser.

Bryan trat als erster in den Kamin und war wenige Augenblicke später verschwunden. Ihm folgten nacheinander Lily, James, Sirius, Serafine, Jessi und Remus. Im Haus von Lilys Großmutter, trafen sie auf Shacklebolt, Moddy, Shmith und drei weitere Auroren.

„Lasst uns erst zum Rathaus fahren, danach könnt ihr euch das Haus ja noch ansehen, bevor wir wieder nach Godric´s Hollow zurückkehren." sagte Mr. Potter und ging in Richtung Haustür.

Sie verließen hinter Mr. Potter das Haus. Lily sah wieder mal ein Auto vom Ministerium vorm Haus stehen. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren 5Km in den Nachbarort und hielten vorm Rathaus. Sie stiegen aus und gingen auf direktem Wege hinein. Lily schaute auf einer Tafel beim Eingang nach, wo sich das Amt für Grundstück Übertragungen befand.

„Wir müssen in den dritten Stock und ins Zimmer mit der Nummer 204!" erklärte sie und ging auf eine Treppe zu.

Sie stiegen sechs Treppen nach oben und suchten das Zimmer mit der Nummer 204. Als sie es gefunden hatten, klopfte Lily an die Tür und betrat mit Shacklebolt, nach einem „Herein" den Raum, während die anderen vor der Tür auf sie warteten.

„James, hast du gewusst, das Lily das Haus gehört?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja, sie musste gleich nach der Beerdigung zum Ministerium, in die Abteilung für testamentarische Angelegenheiten." antwortete er.

„Man wieso dauert das eigentlich so lange? Ich denke sie sollte das Haus ihrer Großmutter, nur auf ihren Namen eintragen lassen!" sagte Serafine genervt.

„Mann Serafine, sie sind gerade Mal ne halbe Stunde da drin." wies Jessi sie zurecht.

Als die Tür aufging, sahen alle auf die sich öffnende Tür. Lily und Shacklebolt kamen heraus und gingen auf die anderen zu.

„Alles erledigt?" fragte Mr. Potter.

„Ja, alles erledigt, das Haus in New Hamshire gehört jetzt offiziell Lily." antwortete Shacklebolt.

„Uhhh, dann bist du ja jetzt eine gute Partie!" stellte Sirius fest.

Halt die Klappe Sirius!" riefen Jessi, Serafine, James und Remus gleichzeitig.

„Lasst uns zum Haus meiner Großmutter zurück fahren!" sagte Lily.

„Süße, was ist los?" fragte Jessi, als sie Lily ansah.

„Nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung!" erwiderte Lily.

Sie stiegen die Treppe wieder hinunter ins Erdgeschoss, verließen das Rathaus und stiegen wieder in den Wagen des Ministeriums, der sie zurück nach New Hamshire brachte.

Als sie wieder im Haus von Lilys Großmutter waren, Zeigte Lily ihnen die Zimmer im oberen Stock und auch die im Erdgeschoss.

„Wow! Das Haus ist ja riesig, wie viel Zimmer das hat, hier kannst du ohne Probleme bestimmt 30 Leute unterbringen, wenn du mal eine Party feierst!" stellte Serafine beeindruckt fest.

Lily nickte und drehte sich in Richtung Küche. Sie ging in diese, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. James der ihr gefolgt war, ging auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Süße, was ist los?" fragte er besorgt.

Lily lies ihre Hände sinken und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Es ist nichts, ich bin nur etwas müde, das ist alles." versicherte sie ihm.

Er zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Lil, das glaube ich dir nicht, aber wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, akzeptiere ich das, du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst!" sagte er leise.

„Ich weiß James, doch im Moment möchte ich noch nicht darüber reden!" flüsterte sie.

Shacklebolt kam in die Küche und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie zurück nach Godric´s Hollow reisen wollten. Lily stand auf und nach ihr auch James, beide folgten Shacklebolt ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin. Von dort aus reisten sie zurück zum Haus der Potters, wo Mrs. Potter schon mit dem Mittagessen auf sie wartete.


	40. Kapitel 40

Kapitel 40 

Nachdem Mr. Potter, James, Lily und die anderen wieder im Wohnzimmer der Potters angekommen und aus dem Kamin gestiegen waren, gingen sie in die Küche, wo Mrs. Potter schon auf sie wartete.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich wieder!" sagte sie erleichtert.

„Ja wieso?" fragte James.

„Nun, ich hab mir um euch Sorgen gemacht, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so lange dauert, ein Haus auf seinen Namen eintragen zu lassen." erwiderte sie.

„ Lily hat uns im Haus, was sie geerbt hat noch herumgeführt, man das ist groß, da kann sie bestimmt 30 Leute ohne Probleme unterbringen, die treten sich noch nicht einmal auf die Füße, wenn im Wohnzimmer eine Party steigt!" erzählte Sirius begeistert.

Alle außer Lily lachten. „Ich hab keinen Hunger!" erklärte sie, drehte sich um und lief aus der Küche.

Sie rannte nach oben in ihr Zimmer, verschloss die Tür und warf sich weinend aufs Bett.

Als Lily aus der Küche lief, sahen sich James und ihre Freunde verwundert an.

„Was hat sie den jetzt auf einmal?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Da fragst du die Richtigen, woher sollen wir das denn wissen?" fragte Serafine.

„Sie war schon nach dem Rundgang durchs Haus so seltsam, wollte mir aber nicht sagen warum!" stellte James fest.

„Es war in den letzten Tagen wohl doch etwas viel für sie, erst die Beerdigung ihrer Eltern, danach gleich die Testamentseröffnung, dann der Angriff auf unser Haus, das mit ihren Augen und jetzt auch noch die ganzen Formalitäten." erklärte Mrs. Potter mitfühlend. „Das arme Mädchen kam gar nicht richtig zur Ruhe."

Alle nickten zustimmend und setzten sich an den Tisch. James war als erster mit dem Essen fertig, stand ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf und verließ die Küche. Er ging nach oben und blieb vor der Tür zu Lilys Zimmer stehen. Als er ein weinen aus dem Zimmer hörte, wollte er die Tür öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen.

„Lily!" sagte er und klopfte an die Tür.

„Bitte James, ich möchte allein sein!" rief sie schluchzend.

Wieso ist sie so verzweifelt, mir fiel diese Verzweiflung schon im Haus ihrer Großmutter auf, was für Erinnerungen verbindet sie damit? dachte er und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Als er es betreten hatte, wandte er sich zur Tür vom Badezimmer und als er diese öffnete, zögerte er erst etwas, doch dann ging er hinein und direkt auf die Tür zu, die zu ihrem Zimmer führte. Er öffnete diese leise und betrat Lilys Zimmer. Er schloss sie hinter sich und ging langsam auf ihr Bett zu.

„Lily!" flüsterte James, als er sich zu ihr aufs Bett setzte.

„James, ich möchte allein sein, bitte!" schluchzte sie ins Kissen.

Er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Nein, ich lass dich nicht allein!" sagte er ernst.

Lily setzte sich auf und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

Er zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie tröstend an sich. „Lily, was ist los? Seid wir im Haus deiner Großmutter waren bedrückt dich doch etwas!" stellte er fest und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Es ist nichts!" log sie.

„Lily, das glaube ich dir nicht! Bitte erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt!" sagte er und strich ihr übers Haar.

„James, als wir ins Haus meiner Großmutter zurück kamen und ich euch das Haus gezeigt habe, kamen all die schrecklichen Erinnerungen wieder hoch!" schluchzte sie.

„Hast du jemals irgendwem von deinen schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die du mit dem Haus verbindest erzählt?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein! Wem sollte ich das auch erzählen? Meiner Schwester? Meinen Eltern?" fragte sie bitter.

„Deine Eltern hätten dich sicher verstanden!" sagte er.

„Ich wollte meine Eltern damit nicht belasten! Mein Vater wusste nicht, dass meine Großmutter, nicht seine richtige Mutter war." erwiderte sie und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte James erstaunt.

„Mein Vater wurde damals von ihr und ihrem Mann adoptiert, doch sie haben es ihm nie gesagt." antwortete Lily.

„Aber das ist doch nichts schlimmes." Stellte James fest.

„Nein ist es auch nicht. Auch wusste mein Vater nicht, dass sie eine Hexe gewesen ist, die mit einem Muggel verheiratet war." erklärte Lily.

„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das mit dem Haus deiner Großmutter zu tun hat!" sagte James.

„Ich verbrachte meine Ferien, in dem Jahr, wo es passierte, bei meinen Großeltern in New Hamshire. Nachdem meine Oma und ich vom Einkaufen zurück kamen und alles in die Schränke geräumt hatten, bereitete sie das Mittagessen zu und schickte mich in den Garten, um meinen Großvater zum Essen zu holen. Ich wusste dass er gern im Schuppen herumwerkelte und ging dorthin. Ich sagte meinem Großvater bescheid und ging zurück in die Küche, um meiner Oma beim Essen machen zu helfen. Nach dem Essen, ging ich hoch in mein Zimmer. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie spät es war, als ich mir unbekannte Geräusche im Wohnzimmer meiner Großeltern hörte. Ich verließ mein Zimmer und ging hinunter um nachzusehen, was unten im Wohnzimmer los wäre. Als ich vorsichtig die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete, sah ich meine Großeltern, die in den Sesseln festgebunden waren und vor ihnen standen dunkel angezogene Männer. Einer von ihnen fragte meine Großmutter, wo sie mich versteckt hätten, doch diese sagte, sie würde es ihm nicht sagen und was er denn von mir wolle. Er zeigte mit etwas auf sie und drohte ihr sie zu töten, wenn sie es ihm nicht sagen würde. Sie lachte nur und sagte, sie würde eher sterben, als ihm zu verraten wo ich sei. Diese Gestalt, heute weiß ich das es ein Todesser war, richtete den Zauberstab von ihr auf meinen Großvater und sprach einen Fluch. Ein grüner Strahl traf ihn und er sackte in sich zusammen. Ich wollte schreien, doch ich war zu entsetzt, so dass ich keinen Ton herausbrachte. Er zeigte wieder mit dem Stab auf meine Großmutter und sagte, wenn sie es ihm nicht sofort sagen würde, würde sie das gleiche Schicksal erleiden, wie ihr Schlammblut Mann. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schrie ihm entgegen, dass er nichts aus ihr herausbringen würde, auch nicht wenn er der dunkle Lord persönlich wäre. Dann fragte sie ihn noch einmal, warum er so ein Interesse an mir hätte. Er antwortete ihr, dass ich ein Schlammblut mit magischen Fähigkeiten wäre, diese müssten ausgerottet werden ehe sie nach Hogwarts kommen würden, damit sich das Blut von Muggelgeborenen nicht mit dem der reinblütigen Zauberer vermischt. Meine Großmutter lachte und sagte, dass sie es nie schaffen würden alle Muggelgeborenen mit magischem Blut auszurotten. Der Todesser geriet so in Rage, dass er sie mit diesem Fluch tötete, wie vorher meinen Großvater. Ich weiß heute nicht mehr, wie ich es geschafft habe, mich so zu verstecken, dass sie mich nicht gefunden haben. Es war so schrecklich mitansehen zu müssen, wie meine Großeltern getötet wurden." schluchzte sie und ihr liefen noch mehr Tränen die Wange hinunter.

James zog sie wieder in seine Arme und strich ihr tröstend übers Haar. „Lil, wie alt warst du, als das mit deinen Großeltern passierte?" fragte James.

„Ich war elf, es war das Jahr, wo ich den ersten Brief aus Hogwarts bekam." flüsterte sie.

„Aber wie bist du, nachdem die Todesser weg waren, nach Hause gekommen?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß nur noch, dass plötzlich einige Männer im Haus meiner Großeltern auftauchten, unter denen Onkel Aron war, der mich zu meinen Eltern nach Hause brachte. Er erklärte ihnen, dass Terroristen meine Großeltern getötet und sie mich im Schrank unter der Treppe gefunden hätten." antwortete Lily weinend. „Was ich nur nicht verstehe ist, woher die Todesser wussten, dass ich eine Muggelgeborene mit magischem Blut bin."

James strich ihr weiter beruhigend übers Haar und sah nachdenklich auf eine Bild an der Wand. „Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären, woher sie es gewusst haben könnten, aber vielleicht kann dir mein Vater eine Antwort darauf geben!" erklärte er.

Als Lily sich wieder beruhigt hatte, löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Danke!" flüsterte sie.

„Wofür?" fragte James verwundert.

„Dafür, dass du nicht nachgegeben hast, obwohl ich dir sagte, dass ich allein sein will. Auch als ich es dir erst nicht erzählen wollte, hast du dich von mir nicht wegschicken lassen." flüsterte sie.

„Lily, ich möchte nicht nur die schönen Stunden mit dir zusammen sein, sondern auch, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, ich liebe dich und ich stehe auch zu dir, wenn du dich schlecht fühlst und Trost brauchst." sagte er und küsste sie liebevoll.

„James, ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte sie.

„Komm, du musst etwas essen und außerdem müssen wir noch unsere Sachen packen, da wir heute Abend auch wieder zurück nach Hogwarts müssen." sagte James und stand auf. Lily tat es ihm gleich, schloss ihre Tür auf und gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten zu den anderen in die Küche.

Als sie die Küche betraten, kam Jessi auf sie zu und nahm Lily in die Arme. „Lil, geht es dir gut? Du siehst blass aus!" stallte sie fest und ließ sie wieder los.

„Ja, es geht mir gut!" erwiderte sie und sah James neben sich dankbar an.

Dieser lächelte und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Lasst uns, bevor wir wieder nach Hogwarts zurück müssen, noch etwas nach draußen gehen." schlug James vor.

Die anderen stimmten begeistert zu und gingen gemeinsam mit James und Lily nach draußen in den Garten der Potters.

„James es schneit!" rief Lily begeistert, lief auf die Wiese, formte von dem bisschen Schnee, was auf dem Boden lag einen Schneeball und warf ihn nach James.

Dieser lächelte sie verschmitzt an und sagte: „Na warte!"

Lily drehte sich so schnell sie konnte um und lief in Richtung See davon. James rannte ihr hinterher und holte sie schnell ein, umschlang sie von hinten und drehte sie zu sich herum. Was Lily nicht gesehen hatte war, dass er Schnee in seiner Hand hatte und sie nun damit einseifte.

„Uhhhh, das bedeutet Rache!" rief sie und warf sich gegen ihn, wobei sie beide ins Gras fielen. James lachte und Lily seifte ihn nun ihrer Seit´s mit Schnee ein.

Völlig außer Atem, standen die beiden auf und lachten, als sie die anderen sahen, die sich ebenfalls mit Schnee einseiften. Es wurde ein fröhlicher Nachmittag und als sie Mrs. Potter ins Haus rief, waren alle ziemlich durchgefroren und setzten sich in die Küche, wo Mrs. Potter ihnen heißen Kakao servierte, damit ihnen wieder warm wurde. Danach gingen sie auf ihre Zimmer um zu packen. Nachdem sie mit packen fertig waren, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und reisten mit Flohpulver nach Hogwarts.

Lily stieg in Dumbledores Büro als letzte aus dem Kamin und ihr fiel auf, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Wo ist James?"


	41. Kapitel 41

Kapitel 41 

„Wo ist James? Warum ist er nicht hier? Er ist doch vor mir bei den Potters in den Kamin gestiegen!" sagte Lily verzweifelt und sah ihre Freunde und Dumbledore mit Angst in den Augen an.

„Beruhigen sie sich Miss Evans, er wird schon wieder auftauchen, vielleicht ist er nur in einem anderen Kamin ausgestiegen und kommt gleich freudestrahlend hier aus dem Kamin, sie kennen doch Mr. Potter und seine Streiche." versuchte McGonagall, die gerade das Büro des Schulleiters betrat sie zu beruhigen.

„Nein, solch einen Streich würde er nicht machen, glauben sie mir, er hat sich in dieser Hinsicht geändert. James würde Lily nie solch einen Schrecken einjagen!" entgegnete Sirius der Professorin.

„Minerva, ich glaube auch nicht dass Mr. Potter so etwas für einen guten Scherz halten würde, diese Art von Scherzen und Streichen kenne wir von ihm nicht." gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

„Sie gehen erst einmal alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und wir werden alles in die Wege leiten, um Mr. Potter wohlbehalten nach Hogwarts zurück zu bringen!" sagte McGonagall und sah Lily mitfühlend an.

„Aber Professor, was ist wenn…." begann Lily, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung und wandte sich an Sirius, Remus, Jessi und Serafine. „Sie gehen bitte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Miss Evans bleibt hier, da ich mit ihr noch etwas besprechen muss."

Sie nickten, sahen Lily besorgt an und verließen dann das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Miss Evans, ich nehme an, dass ihre Freunde nichts darüber, was ich über ihre Familie väterlicher Seits herausfand wissen, deshalb habe ich sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt. Es obliegt nicht mir es ihnen zu sagen. Sie erfahren es nur, wenn Mr. Potter und sie es wünschen, doch ich nehme mal an, dass sie es ihnen dann selbst erzählen und nicht dass sie es durch mich gegen ihren Willen erfahren." erklärte Dumbledore, warum er sie

unterbrochen hatte.

Lily nickte. „Professor, was wenn James von Voldemort entführt wurde, sie wissen das er weiß, was für Macht in James steckt und auch, was ich für Vorfahren habe. Als ich durch den Kamin hierher reiste, fühlte ich einen Sog, der mich erfassen wollte, doch ich schaffte es irgendwie, mich dem zu wieder setzen. Könnte es möglich sein, dass James, weil er nicht darauf vorbereitet war, von solch einem Sog erfasst wurde und nun aus irgendeinem anderen Kamin herauskommt!" teilte Lily ihre Überlegungen Dumbledore mit.

„Es ist durchaus möglich, dass es so war. Da sie einen Sog verspürten, kann es auch bei ihm der Fall gewesen sein, doch wir müssen erst herausfinden, aus welchem Kamin er herauskam. Bis ich näheres weiß, bitte ich sie, niemanden über unser Gespräch zu sprechen." sagte Dumbledore eindringlich.

„In Ordnung Professor, würden sie mich informieren, wenn sie etwas wissen oder auch wenn sie ihn gefunden haben, bitte!" flehte sie.

„Ich werde ihnen sofort bescheid geben, sowie ich etwas erfahre!" sagte er und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Ich würde sagen, sie begeben sich jetzt auch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und falls etwas sein sollte, lasse ich sie es sofort wissen!"

Lily nickte und verließ das Büro. Sie ging ganz in Gedanken die Treppe hinunter und als sie vorm Wasserspeier stand, wurde sie von Sirius aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Hey Lily, was ist los? Warum wollte Dumbledore, mit dir allein sprechen?" fragte er sie etwas vorwurfsvoll.

„Sirius es gibt da etwas, worüber du noch nicht bescheid weißt." versuchte Lily ihm zu erklären.

„Was ist es, geht es um James? Lily sag es, er ist mein bester Freund, dass weißt du!" sagte er durchdringend.

„Ich weiß und dennoch, dass was James betrifft, soll er dir selbst sagen!" erwiderte Lily und sah zu Boden. „Sirius bitte, wenn ich es dir sage missbrauche ich sein Vertrauen und sein Vertrauen bedeutet mir genauso viel wie dir, wenn nicht noch mehr."

„Lily ich verstehe was du mir damit sagen willst, aber warum ist Voldemort so hinter James und dir her? Warum riskiert er so viel, um euch in seine Gewalt zu bringen? Bitte Lily sag es mir, ich bin doch auch dein Freund oder?" fragte er und sah sie wie ein unschuldiges Baby an.

„Sirius, das ist nicht fair." sagte sie lachend, als sie diesen Blick in seinen Augen sah. „Du bist genauso schlimm wie James, wenn er etwas von mir erfahren will."

„Sweetheart bitte, sag mir was los ist!" beharrte er.

„Ich erzähle es dir, aber nicht hier und auch nur, warum er hinter mir her ist und nichts was James betrifft, wie ich dir schon sagte, dass soll er dir selber erzählen, okay?" sagte sie und ging, als dieser nickte, mit ihm den Gang entlang, der zum Raum der Wünsche führte.

Als sie im Raum der Wünsche waren, erzählte Lily ihm, was Dumbledore über ihre Familie von Seitens ihres Vaters herausgefunden hatte und als sie geendet hatte, sah sie in ein erstauntes Gesicht und musste Lachen.

„Wow Lily, jetzt kann ich verstehen warum Voldemort hinter dir her ist, man von den Druiden und du hattest keine Ahnung davon?" fragte er.

„Nein, ich wusste, bevor es mir James erzählte und Dumbledore es mir bestätigte, nichts von meiner Abstammung. Du kannst dir sicher denken, wie ich James angestarrt habe, als er es mir erzählte." sagte Lily.

„Ja, das kann ich mir denken, ich glaube ich hätte genauso geguckt wie du, wenn mir jemand so etwas erzählt hätte, aber warum hat dich Dumbledore in seinem Büro behalten und uns anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Es ging darum, dass ich als ich im Kamin hierher unterwegs war, einen Sog gespürt habe, der mich in eine andere Richtung ziehen wollte, doch ich weiß nicht wie ich es geschafft habe, mich diesem Sog zu entziehen und Dumbledore teilt meine Vermutung, das James auch von so einem Sog überrascht wurde, der ihn mit sich gezogen hat." erklärte Lily. „Sirius, ich muss dich bitten, es den anderen nicht zu sagen, ich musste Dumbledore versprechen, es niemandem zu erzählen, doch du bist James bester Freund und ich hoffe auch meiner!" endete sie ihre Erzählung.

„Lily, das bin ich, du kannst dich genauso auf mich verlassen, wie auch James es tut." versicherte er ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Danke Sirius, ich brauche jetzt einen guten Freund, der mit mir zusammen, die Sorgen und Ängste, die ich um James habe teilt." flüsterte Lily und begann zu weinen.

Sirius hielt sie im Arm und versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu trösten, er konnte ihre Angst um James verstehen, ging es ihm doch genauso, auch er machte sich Sorgen um seinen besten Freund und hatte genauso Angst ihn zu verlieren, wie Lily auch.

Als James aus dem Kamin heraustrat, wunderte er sich wo er sich befand und stellte fest, dass es unmöglich Hogwarts sein konnte, denn dies war nicht Dumbledores Büro. Er schritt etwas in den Raum hinein und erkannte, dass er sich im Wohnzimmer von Lilys Großeltern befand. Er fragte sich wieso er gerade hier gelandet war, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch war nahm. Er drehte sich um und stand 12 Todessern gegenüber, die sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegten.

„Wo ist deine hübsche Freundin? Sie sollte eigentlich auch hier sein, aber wie ich das sehe, bist du allein hierher gekommen, das wird dem Dunklen Lord gar nicht gefallen." sagte einer von ihnen, die auf ihn zukamen und ihn immer weiter zurück drängten.

Plötzlich stieß James gegen eine Wand und war sofort von den Todessern umringt, so dass er keine Chance hatte ihnen zu entkommen.

„Hab ihr meinen Befehl ausgeführt und Potter und dieses Mädchen hierher gebracht?" hörte James in Rücken der Todesser eine zischende Stimme.

Diese drehten sich erschrocken um und fielen demütig auf die Knie. „Mein Her und Meister, wir haben den Jungen, doch das Mädchen stieg nicht nach ihm aus dem Kamin!" schleimte der Todesser, der rechts von James stand.

Diese Stimme kenne ich, das ist Malfoy, diese miese Ratte! dachte James als er die Stimme erkannte.

„Ich habe eich den Befehl gegeben, dass ich Potter und das Mädchen brauche!" keifte er Malfoy an, hob seinen Zauberstab und rief „Crucio!"

Malfoy wandte sich auf dem Boden und schrie vor Schmerzen, seine Arme, Beine und sein ganzer Körper zuckten unkontrolliert, bis Voldemort den Fluch wieder aufhob.

„Nun gut, ich werde Dumbledore eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Wenn er mir nicht das Mädchen ausliefert, wird er Potter später nicht einmal mehr erkennen, wenn er ihn finden sollte." zischte er und stieß ein grausames Lachen aus. „Ergreift ihn und bringt ihn in den Keller!"

James wurde hart gepackt und unsanft mitgeschleift. Sie zerrten ihn die Treppe, die in den Keller führte hinunter, ohne dass es sie interessierte, ob er sich verletzen würde oder nicht, sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn schon in vor raus etwas zu quälen, um ihn auf das kommende vorzubereiten. In einem Raum, der mit Fackeln erleuchtet war, banden sie ihn an Ringe, die in die Wand eingelassen waren und zerrissen ihm das T-Shirt.

Als der dunkle Lord den Raum betrat, wichen alle an die Wände zurück, so dass dieser nun direkt vor James stand.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie Dumbledore auf meine Nachricht reagiert, was meist du Potter, wird er mir das Mädchen überlassen oder wird er sich ofern?" fragte Voldemort James.

„Fahr zur Hölle Riddle!" schrie James ihm entgegen.

„Es ist nur Pech für dich, dass ich dich nicht allein gebrauchen kann, um meine Macht über die Zaubererwelt zu vergrößern, dazu brauche ich noch die Macht, der Druiden, die deine kleine Freundin hat, ich werde dir auch verraten warum, nur deine Macht und ihre zusammen, nützen mir etwas, denn durch die Macht von Merlin, Gryffindor und den Druiden kann ich die Macht heraufbeschwören, die nötig ist, meine Macht zu vergrößern, doch ohne die Macht der Druiden, wird mein Plan nicht gelingen und an deiner Stelle würde ich darauf hoffen, das der alte Schwachkopf, auf meinen Handel eingeht, ansonsten wird er von dir nicht mehr viel erkennen können und deine kleine Freundin ist Witwe, noch bevor ihr verheiratet seid." zischte er James gehässig entgegen.

„Dumbledore wird dir Lily nie überlassen, du hast doch nur Angst vor ihm, weil er dir überlegen ist Riddle, sonst würdest du Dumbledore in einem offenen Kampf gegenübertreten." schrie James ihn an.

„Für diese Frechheit wirst du bezahlen Potter!" schrie dieser ihm entgegen und gab jemanden in der Ecke des Raumes ein Zeichen.

James sah jemanden, den er vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, das jener in der Ecke stand auf sich zukommen, er trug die Kleidung eines Henkers. Dieser zog aus seinem Gürtel eine Arte Gerte und schlug mit ihr auf seine Linke Hand und murmelte ein paar Worte, so dass die Gerte zu glühen begann. Der Henker kam ganz langsam auf James zu und holte mit der Gerte aus. James spürte einen brennenden Schmerz auf seiner Brust und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien, denn diese Genugtuung wollte er Voldemort nicht gönnen. Der Henker schlug mehrere Male auf ihn ein und wurde von den Todessern richtig angestachelt, dass er härter zuschlagen sollte. Doch mit einem Mal, hörten die Schläge auf. James hob den Kopf und sah, dass Voldemort einen glühenden Schürhacken in der Hand hielt.

„Wollen doch mal sehen, ob du bei diesem hier auch noch so tapfer bist!" zischte er zynisch und fuhr mit der glühenden Spitze von seiner rechten Schulter schräg hinunter zu seiner linken Hüfte. James war versucht zu schreien, doch er konnte es noch verhindern, doch bevor ihn der Schmerz doch übermannte, hüllte ihn eine sanfte Ohnmacht ein.

„Er nützt mir nichts, tobt euch an ihm aus und dann schafft ihn von hier vor." schrie er die Todesser an.

„Aber Mylord, habt ihr nicht gesagt, ihr hättet eine Nachricht an Dumbledore geschickt!" quickte jemand hinter Malfoy.

„Das habe ich auch, doch dieser Schwachkopf hat den Handel abgelehnt und ihr wisst, ich halte meine Versprechen und richtet ihn so zu, dass man ihn wirklich nur noch schwer erkennt!" sagte Voldemort und ging aus dem Raum.

Die Todesser gingen auf James zu und vollendeten das Werk, das ihr Meister begann.

Lily schreckte schreiend aus dem Schlaf hoch. „Ich muss zu Dumbledore!" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. Sie stand auf, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und verließ leise den Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie stieg die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und wollte gerade auf das Portraitloch zugehen, als sie von jemanden angesprochen wurde.

„Lily, wo willst du hin?" fragte Sirius.

Lily sah erschrocken in seine Richtung und antwortete: „Ich will zu Dumbledore, ich muss ihm etwas sagen!"

„Ich komme mit!" sagte er, stand von der Couch auf und ging zu ihr. Gemeinsam verließen sie durch das Portraitloch den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen die Gänge zu Dumbledores Büro entlang. Beim Wasserspeier sagte Lily das Passwort und stiegen, nachdem dieser sich geöffnet hatte die Treppe zum Büro ihres Schuleiters empor. Lily klopfte und trat ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ein. Dumbledore sah sie erstaunt an und deutete auf zwei Stühle, vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich weiß wo James ist, ich hatte einen Alptraum und in dem sah ich wo sich James befindet!" redete sie sofort drauflos ohne sich hingesetzt zu haben. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, sonst erfriert und verblutet er, bitte glauben sie mir, ich habe mir diesen Traum nicht eingebildet." fügte sie verzweifelt hinzu.

Sirius sah sie zweifelnd an, doch Dumbledore fragte zu seiner Verwunderung: „Wo ist er?"

„Im Verbotenen Wald auf einer Lichtung, die in der Nähe der Höhle liegt, in der sie mich vor zwei Monaten gefunden haben, bitte, wir müssen uns beeilen!" schrie Lily fast und rannte auch schon wieder aus dem Büro hinaus und in Richtung Eingangshalle. Dort riss sie die Eingangstür förmlich auf und rannte weiter in Richtung Verbotenen Wald. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte, achtete in dem Moment nicht darauf, wie kalt es eigentlich war oder das die Sträucher und Hecken ihren Morgenmantel zerrissen und sie überall Kratzer und Risse bekam. Sie rannte immer weiter in den Verbotenen Wald hinein obwohl sie nicht wusste, wo sich diese Lichtung befand. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl in die richtige Richtung zu laufen und kam völlig erschöpft bei der Lichtung an. Als sie den leblosen Körper dort sah, lief sie auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben ihn.

„James, hörst du mich, James!" schrie sie und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Sirius hinter sich stehen, der ihr mit Dumbledore gefolgt war. Dumbledore beschwor eine Trage und einen Portschüssel, mit dem sie und James in den Krankenflügel reisten, wo Madame Pomfrey mit einem Heiler schon auf sie erwartete. Während der Heiler sich um James kümmerte, führte Madame Pomfrey Lily zu einem Bett, neben dem von James und drückte sie sanft darauf hinunter.

„Ist… ist… ist er…" brach Lily schluchzend ab.

„Nein, aber ich kann ihn hier nicht behandeln, er muss ins St.- Mungos!" teilte ihr der Heiler mit, zog einen Portschüssel aus seiner Umhangtasche und reiste mit James ins St.- Mungos. Madame Pomfrey gab der völlig verzweifelten Lily eine Kombination aus beruhigungs- und Schlaftrank, sodass sie bis zum nächsten Morgen traumlos schlafen würde.


	42. Kapitel 42

Kapitel 42 

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie zuerst nicht wo sie war. Doch dann traf sie die Erinnerung wie ein Faustschlag und sie setzte sich abrupt im Bett auf.

„James!" flüsterte sie und Tränen liefen ihrem Gesicht herunter.

Lily schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Madame Pomfrey in diesem Augenblick auf sie zukam.

„Nein, nein, nein, Miss Evans, sie bleiben schön im Bett!" sagte sie mit einem Befehlston, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

„Aber…" begann Lily.

„Kein Aber, sie bleiben im Bett und keine Widerrede!" erwiderte sie.

Lily gehorchte nur Widerwillig und legte sich zurück ins Bett.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Jessi, Serafine, Sirius und Remus kamen herein, Jessi stürmte, kaum das sie den Krankenflügel betreten hatte, auf Lilys Bett zu und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Oh, Lily, ich hab solch einen Schreck bekommen, als Sirius uns heute Morgen erzählt hat, was passiert ist." brach es aus ihr heraus.

„Jjjessi, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!" stöhnte Lily und drängte ihre Freundin sanft zurück.

„Oh, Entschuldige!" sagte sie verlegen und löste sich ganz von ihr.

„Weißt du schon näheres, ich meine, wie es James geht?" fragte Serafine.

„Nein, Madame Pomfrey hat mir nichts gesagt!" antwortete Lily traurig und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Mann Serafine, dein Taktgefühl geht mal wieder auf dem Innenhof spazieren oder was?" regte sich Jessi auf.

„Na, na, na Miss Brown!" hörten sie hinter sich Dumbledores Stimme und drehten sich ruckartig um.

Dieser kam mit Mr. und Mrs. Potter auf sie zu und Mrs. Potter ging direkt zu Lily und nahm sie sanft in den Arm.

„Liebes, wie geht es dir?" fragte sie leise, als sie die Umarmung gelöst hatte.

„Mir geht es gut, aber…" antwortete Lily und sah sie mit feuchten Augen an. „Wissen sie schon, wie es James geht?"

„Nein, wir wollten gerade ins St.- Mungos, aber vorher wollte ich noch nach dir sehen!" antwortete Ramona und strich ihr mütterlich über die Wange.

„Professor Dumbledore, können sie mir erklären, warum Lily wusste, wo sich James im Verbotenen Wald befand, ich meine, sie war vorher noch nie so weit im Wald und doch wusste sie sofort, in welche Richtung sie laufen musste!" sagte Sirius und sah seinen Schulleiter fragend an.

„Nun, ich kann es nur vermuten. Wenn meine Vermutungen richtig sind, besteht zwischen Miss Evans und Mr. Potter ein sehr starkes Band der Liebe und durch dieses Band, was die beiden miteinander verbindet, wusste sie instinktiv, wo Mr. Potter sich im Verbotenen Wald befand. Aber wie gesagt, es ist nur eine Vermutung." erklärte Dumbledore.

Sirius sah von ihm zu Lily und nickte nachdenklich.

„Wovon redet ihr, ich versteh nur Bahnhof!" erklärte Serafine.

„Das macht nichts Süße, komm wir müssen zum Unterricht." sagte Jessi, umarmte noch einmal Lily, verabschiedete sich von Mr. und Mrs. Potter und verließ mit den andern den Krankenflügel, wobei sie Serafine vor sich her nach draußen schob.

„Albus, wie kommst du auf diese Vermutung?" fragte Mr. Potter.

„Du hast sicherlich bemerkt, dass Miss Evans und dein Sohn eine sehr liebevolle Beziehung zu einander haben und sich blind vertrauen, obwohl sie sich erst so kurz kennen. Es hat etwas mit ihrer Abstammung zu tun. Durch die starke Liebe die Miss Evans für ihn empfindet, wurde die Magie der Druiden, die in ihr ist, auf eine außergewöhnliche Weise freigesetzt. Wie ich schon vorhin Mr. Black erklärte, besteht zwischen den beiden eine außergewöhnlich tiefe und innige Liebe. Durch diese Liebe zueinander, sind sie durch ein unsichtbares Band der tiefen Zuneigung miteinander verbunden." versuchte Dumbledore zu erklären.

„Albus, soll das heißen, dass die beiden für einander bestimmt waren?" fragte Mr. Potter erstaunt.

„Im gewissen Sinne ja! In deinem Sohn ist die Magie von Gryffondor und Merlin vereint und in Miss Evans die Magie der Druiden…" begann Dumbledore seine Erklärung weiter, wurde aber von Mrs. Potter unterbrochen.

„Aber was hat das ganze damit zu tun, das Voldemort James in seine Gewalt gebracht hat?" fragte sie.

„Er hat mir gestern Abend eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass ich ihm Miss Evans ausliefern soll, ansonsten würde er eurem Sohn von seinen Anhängern so zurichten lassen, dass ich ihn nicht wieder erkennen würde, doch ich konnte mich auf diesen Handel nicht einlassen, ansonsten hätte ich zugelassen, das die Macht von Voldemort ins unermessliche steigt und man hätte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten können, seine grausigen Taten weiterzuführen." erklärte Dumbledore.

„Warum sind sie nicht auf den Handel eingegangen, dann würde James nicht im St.- Mungos liegen und…" schrie Lily und brach in Tränen aus.

Mrs. Potter schloss sie in die Arme und strich ihr tröstend übers Haar.

„Miss Evans, hätte ich mich auf den Handel eingelassen, würden sie beide im St- Mungos liegen, wenn nicht sogar schlimmeres. Voldemort braucht sie beide, um die Macht von Magie, die sie und Mr. Potter in sich tragen zu vereinen und wenn er dies schafften würde, wäre niemand in der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt mehr vor ihm sicher. Er würde eine unermessliche Macht erlangen, dem sich niemand entgegen stellen könnte würde, sie können sich vorstellen, was das für uns alle bedeuten würde." erklärte Dumbledore.

Lily nickte. „Professor, sie wissen, dass ich lieber sterben würde, als mich auf Voldemorts Seite zu stellen?" fragte sie und sah ihm entschlossen in die Augen.

„Ja, Mr. Potter hat es uns nach dem Angriff auf Godric´s Hollow erzählt." erwiderte dieser.

„Gut!" sagte Lily und ließ sich auf ihr Kopfkissen zurück gleiten.

Mr. und Mrs. Potter, sowie Dumbledore sahen sie bewundernd an. „Miss Evans, ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es dazu nie kommen wird, ich werde alles, was in meiner Macht steht versuchen, um dies zu verhindern!" versicherte Dumbledore ihr.

„Albus, wie willst du verhindern, dass Voldemort jemals an beide herankommt? Ich meine, irgendwann wird es ihm gelingen, beide in seine Gewalt zu bringen!" sagte Mr. Potter.

„Das wollte ich mit dir, Ramona, Miss Evans und James noch besprechen. Doch nun ist es erst einmal wichtig, dass James wieder gesund wird, darüber können wir später immer noch rede!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Albus!" rief Madame Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro zu ihnen herüber. „Heiler Shmith ist im Kamin und möchte dich sprechen."

Dumbledore ging in Pomfreys Büro und kam nach etwa 15 Minuten wieder dort heraus. Er kam lächelnd auf Lily und die Potters zu und sah in ihre verwunderten Gesichter.

„Albus was ist, was hat Shmith gesagt und warum lächelst du?" fragte Mrs. Potter und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.

„Ich muss schon sagen, ihr hab einen außergewöhnlichen Sohn!" sagte dieser lachend.

„Warum, was ist mit ihm?" fragte nun Mr. Potter.

„Als erstes fragte er, nachdem er aufgewacht war, nach Miss Evans, dann nach was zu Essen und hat es auch noch fertig gebracht, den Schwestern, die ihn betreuen einen kleinen Streich zu spielen, indem er einen Zauber auf ihre Schützen gelegt hatte, das diese immer wieder aufgingen und sie jedes Mal über die Bänder gestolpert sind!" erklärte er lachend.

„Das ist typisch James, er lässt sich einfach nicht unterkriegen!" prustete Mr. Potter los und begann zu lachen.

Mrs. Potter und Lily sahen sich an und lachten ebenfalls.

„Nun da James nach Lily gefragt hat, würde ich sagen, sollte sie uns ins St.- Mungos begleiten, was meinst du dazu Albus?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Wenn Poppy nichts dagegen einzuwenden hat, steht dem nichts im Wege." antwortete dieser und rief in die Richtung von Pomfreys Büro. „Poppy, kommst du mal bitte!"

„Was gibt es Albus?" fragte sie, als sie aus ihrem Büro auf ihn zukam.

„Poppy, Mr. Potter hat nach Miss Evans gefragt, kann sie deiner Meinung nach mit Bryan und Ramona ins St.- Mungos reisen?" fragte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich müsste sie nur noch einmal untersuchen, ansonsten hab ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden!" erwiderte sie und zwinkerte unauffällig zurück.

„Aber Professor, ich muss mich auch erst anziehen, ich kann doch schlecht im Nachthemd ins St.- Mungos zu James!" gab Lily zu bedenken.

„Ich glaube nicht dass James etwas dagegen hätte, wenn sie nur im Nachthemd bei ihm auftauchen würde!" flüsterte Mr. Potter seiner Frau amüsiert ins Ohr.

„Bryan, du bist unmöglich!" rief sie und versetzte ihm lachend einen leichten Hieb auf den Arm.

Lily, Dumbledore und Poppy sahen die beiden verwundert an, doch diese schüttelten nur lachend den Kopf.

„Ich werde Professor McGonagall bescheid geben, dass sie ihnen einige Sachen aus ihrem Schlafsaal holt." sagte Dumbledore und ging zum Kamin in Pomfreys Büro.

Madame Pomfrey baute Sichtschutzwände um das Bett von Lily auf und untersuchte sie gründlich. Kurz darauf betrat Professor McGonagall, mit einigen Kleidungsstücken von Lily den Krankenflügel. Diese zog sich an und ging mit Mr. und Mrs. Potter ins Büro von Madame Pomfrey, wo sie von dessen Kamin aus ins St.- Mungos reisten.

Als sie im St.- Mungos aus dem Kamin gestiegen waren, ging Mr. Potter zum Empfangsschalter hinüber. Lily sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich nach der Station und der Zimmernummer erkundigte. Er kam wieder zu ihnen und sagte: „Wir müssen in den fünften Stock, zu Zimmernummer 324. Sie gingen zu den Fahrstühlen hinüber und fuhren in den fünften Stock, wo sie sich, als sie dort ankamen, nach rechts wandten und den langen Gang, nach der Zimmernummer absuchend, entlanggingen. Mr. Potter blieb vor der Tür mit der Nummer 324 stehen und klopfte an.

„Herein!" hörten sie James Stimme.

Mr. Potter öffnete die Tür und betrat, gefolgt von Ramona und Lily das Zimmer. James sah ihnen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln entgegen.

„Hi Mum, Hi Dad! Wo ist Lily?" fragte er traurig, da er Lily hinter Mr. Potter seinen 1.95m nicht sehen konnte. Lily ging einen Schritt zur Seite und lächelte ihn an.

Doch ihr lächeln machte einem entsetzten Ausdruck Platz, als sie sah, dass er fasst am ganzen Körper Bandagen hatte. Wie damals meine Eltern! ging es Lily durch den Kopf und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

„Na das ist ja eine herzliche Begrüßung!" sagte Mr. Potter scherzend.

Mrs. Potter knuffte ihren Mann in die Seite und ging auf James Bett zu. „James, man hört ja schöne Sachen von dir, kaum bist du wieder wach, ärgerst du die Schwestern!" sagte sie mit einem gespielt ernsten Ton, doch James sah ein Lächeln, was ihre Mundwinkel umspielte.

„Mann tut was man kann, um seinem Ruf gerecht zu werden!" erwiderte er grinsend.

„Bryan, er wird dir wirklich immer ähnlicher!" stellte sie lachend fest.

„Wenn du das sagst Liebes, wird wohl was wahres dran sein!" erwiderte er lachend.

Langsam trat Lily zu ihm ans Bett, nahm seine Hand und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Mr. Potter gab seiner Frau ein Zeichen und beide verließen leise das Zimmer.

„James, ich hab mir solche…" begann sie, doch James unterbrach sie.

„Shhhh Prinzessin, ich weiß!" sagte er leise, zog sie zu sich herunter und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Dir geht es wirklich wieder gut!" sagte sie außer Atem lachend.

„Meinst du wirklich? Ich brauche noch viel pflege, bis es mir wirklich wieder gut geht!" sagte er lachend.

Als Heiler Shmith mit den Potters wieder ins Zimmer kam, sagte dieser: „Ich sehe schon, es geht ihnen schon viel besser, vielleicht hätte ich ihre Freundin gestern Nacht auch mit hier her nehmen sollen, dann hätten sie unseren Schwestern nicht einen solchen Streich gespielt!" erklärte er grinsend.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn davon abhalten hätte können!" erwiderte Lily, zwinkerte James zu und beide fingen an zu lachen.

„Das sind ja schöne Aussichten, ich kann nur zum Wohl unseres Personals hoffen, dass ich sie nicht so schnell hier im St.- Mungos wieder sehe. Obwohl ich auch für manchen Streich zu haben bin!" erklärte er den beiden. „Weshalb ich hier bin, ich möchte sie bitten einen Moment auf dem Flur zu warten, ich wollte Mr. Potters Verband wechseln und mir seine Verletzungen noch einmal ansehen, ich gebe ihnen bescheid, wenn sie wieder ins Zimmer kommen können!" fügte er hinzu.

„Wir gehen solange ins Bistro, dort können sie uns bescheid sagen lassen." sagte Mr. Potter und verließ zusammen mit Lily, die James noch einen Kuss gab, das Zimmer.

Sie gingen zwei Gänge weiter, setzten sich in Bistrocafe´ des St.- Mungos und bestellten sich ein Frühstück, während sie darauf warteten, das der Heiler sie wieder zu James lassen würde.


	43. Kapitel 43

Kapitel 43 

Gerade waren Lily und die Potters fertig mit Frühstücken, als Heiler Shmith das Bistro betrat und mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zukam.

„Mr. und Mrs. Potter, Miss Evans, dürfte ich sie bitten mit in mein Büro zu kommen!" forderte er sie.

Diese nickten, standen auf und verließen mit ihm das Bistro. Lily hatte, als sie mit ihm zu seinem Büro gingen, ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend und hoffte, dass es nichts Schlimmes war, was der Heiler den Eltern von James mitzuteilen hatte.

„Miss Evans, ich möchte sie bitten, erst einmal hier zu warten." erklärte er und zeigte auf einen Stuhl, der vor seiner Tür zum Büro stand.

Lily nickte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, während Mr. und Mrs. Potter mit ihm das Büro betraten.

„Mr. und Mrs. Potter, bitte setzen sie sich, dass was ich sie jetzt fragen werde, wird sie sicherlich verwundern." sagte er und blickte in erstaunte Gesichter.

„Worum geht es Dr. Shmith?" fragte Mr. Potter.

„Nun, wie soll ich sagen, haben sie Mrs. Potter oder sie Mr. Potter ihren Sohn, während sie bei ihm waren berührt, was ich meine ist, seine Hand oder sein Gesicht oder… ?" fragte Dr. Shmith.

Die Potters sahen sich verwundert an. „Nein, wieso?" fragten beide gleichzeitig erstaunt.

„Nun, es ist sonderbar und ich habe dafür keine Erklärung, doch die Verletzungen ihres Sohnes, wie soll ich mich ausdrücken… „ sagte er und überlegte.

„Was ist damit?" fragte Mrs. Potter besorgt.

„Wie gesagt, ich kann es mir nicht erklären, aber normaler Weise heilen solche Verletzungen, wie sie ihr Sohn hatte, sehr schwer und er müsste für mindestens zwei Wochen hier bleiben, doch als ich ihn eben untersuchte und der Verband gewechselt wurde, musste ich feststellen…" brach er ab. „Ach, am besten sehen sie selbst."

Als Lily auf dem Stuhl vorm Büro des Heilers saß, bekam sie unfreiwillig das Gespräch zwischen James Eltern und dem Heiler mit, da dieser die Tür seines Büros nicht richtig geschlossen hatte. Als sie das mit den Verletzungen hörte, zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich hab James berührt, ich hab Schuld das es ihm jetzt schlechter geht. Durch mich wird er länger im St.- Mungos bleiben müssen. dachte sie verzweifelt und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie stand auf und lief zu einem Kamin, von wo sie nach Hogwarts zurückreiste.

Als der Heiler mit Mr. und Mrs. Potter aus seinem Büro kam, stellte er verwundert fest, dass Lily nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Büro saß.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte Ramona und sah sich auf dem Gang um.

„Ich suche sie, geh du mit Heiler Shmith zu James. Ich komme mit ihr nach, sowie ich sie gefunden habe!" sagte Mr. Potter und ging in die Richtung in die Lily gelaufen war.

Mrs. Potter ging unterdessen mit dem Heiler zu James Zimmer. Als sie dort ankamen und das Zimmer betraten, fragte James: „Mum, wo sind Dad und Lily?"

„Sie kommen gleich nach." antwortete sie und an den Heiler gewandt fragte sie: „Was wollten sie uns zeigen?"

Heiler Shmith ging auf James Bett zu und sagte: „Mr. Potter, würden sie bitte ihr Pyjamaoberteil öffnen."

James sah ihn verwundert an, kam aber seiner Aufforderung nach und öffnete es.

„Mrs. Potter, was ich vorhin meinte ist dies!" sagte er und zeigte auf James Brust.

Ramona kam näher an das Bett ihres Sohnes und sah erst seine Brust und dann den Heiler erstaunt und gleichzeitig verwirrt mit großen Augen an.

„Aber… aber wie ist… wie ist das möglich?" stotterte sie.

„Das kann ich mir eben nicht erklären, darum hatte ich sie gefragt, ob sie oder ihr Mann ihren Sohn irgendwo berührt haben." erklärte er ihr.

James sah verwirrt erst zum Heiler und dann zu seiner Mutter. „Worum geht es hier eigentlich?" fragte er verwundert.

Der Heiler erklärte ihm, was er seinen Eltern in seinem Büro versucht hat zu erklären. Dass er es sich nicht erklären kann, dass seine Verletzungen in der Heilung schon soweit vorgeschritten sind, dass die Brandwunde und die blutigen Striemen, schon soweit stark Verschorft sind, dass er das St.- Mungos schon morgen wieder verlassen könnte.

„Mum, Lily hat…" begann er und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Mr. Potter betrat das Zimmer. „Ich konnte sie nicht finden, doch eine Heilerin hat ein rothaariges Mädchen, weinend auf einen Kamin zulaufen sehen!" erklärte er.

„Was hat Miss Evans?" fragte der Heiler.

„Du hast Recht James!" stellte Mrs. Potter fest.

Der Heiler schaute verwundert zwischen Mrs. Potter und James hin und her. „Bitte, würden sie mir das erklären!" sagte er und wirkte nun doch etwas verwirrt.

„Miss Evans hat unseren Sohn an der Hand berührt, als sie sich zu ihm auf das Bett setzte." sagte Mrs. Potter. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, was das mit der Heilung meines Sohnes zu tun hat."

„Ramona, Albus erzählte uns doch, dass Lily…" gab er zu bedenken.

„Bitte erklären sie mir das!" forderte Shmith etwas ärgerlich.

„Nicht hier, ich würde vorschlagen, wir reisen nach Hogwarts!" sagte Mr. Potter.

„Weshalb?" fragte Dr. Shmith.

„Professor Dumbledore wird ihnen eine Erklärung auf ihre Frage geben können.

„Ich komme auch mit, ich kann ebenso in Hogwarts im Krankenflügel liegen." mischte sich James ein.

Heiler Shmith nickte. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, nur müssen sie noch mindestens zwei Tage im Bett bleiben." erklärte er und beschwor eine Trage.

„Ich kann laufen!" entrüstete sich James und stand auf.

„So ein Dickkopf!" stellte seine Mutter lachend fest.

Nachdem James sich angezogen hatte, verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen zum Kamin, womit sie direkt in Dumbledores Büro reisten. Als sie dort ankamen, saß eine völlig aufgelöste Lily in einem Sessel und wurde von ihrer Freundin Jessi getröstet.

„Lily!" rief Mrs. Potter erleichtert, als sie aus dem Kamin stieg. Sie ging auf sie zu und nahm sie sanft in den Arm.

„Ramona, ich bin Schuld, dass es James jetzt schlecht geht!" schluchzte sie.

„Lily, was redest du den da?" fragte diese erstaunt.

„Also mir geht es gut!" sagte James, als er aus dem Kamin stieg grinsend.

Lily drehte sich abrupt um und lief ihm in die Arme. „James!" schluchzte sie.

Heiler Shmith ging auf die beiden zu. „Miss Evans, dürfte ich mal?" fragte er.

Lily löste sich von James und der Heiler bedeutete ihm sein Hemd zu öffnen.

„Ich versteh nicht!" sagte Lily völlig verwirrt.

James öffnete sein Hemd und alle brachten nur ein erstauntes OHHH hervor.

„Miss Evans, was halten sie davon, nach der Schule Heilerin zu werden?" fragte er sie.

Lily brachte vor Verwirrung kein Wort heraus und James nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm.

Dumbledore begann laut zu Lachen und viel dabei rücklings in einen Sessel.

„Das bestätigt nur mal wieder meine Vermutung!" sagte er lachend. „Das Band der tief empfundenen Liebe!"

Mr. und Mrs. Potter sahen sich wissend an und sahen lächelnd zu James und Lily.

„Was meinst du damit Albus?" fragte der Heiler verwirrt.

„Einen Augenblick." sagte Dumbledore. „Miss Brown, dürfte ich sie bitten in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen!" wandte er sich an Jessi.

Diese nickte, sah ihn aber erstaunt an und verließ das Büro.

„Warum hast du das Mädchen hinaus geschickt?" fragte Dr. Shmith.

„Da ich annehme, dass Mr. Potter und Miss Evans ihr noch nichts erzählt haben, was es mit ihnen auf sich hat." erklärte Dumbledore.

Die beiden nickten bestätigend.

„Aber setzen wir uns doch!" sagte er und deutete auf die Sessel die vorm Kamin standen.

James zog Lily wieder auf seinen Schoß, was seine Eltern lächelnd registrierten.

„Raphael, ich muss dich enttäuschen, wenn du in erwägen solltest, die Fähigkeiten von Miss Evans als Heilerin zu nutzen!" erklärte ihm Dumbledore.

Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an. „Warum?" fragte er perplex.

Dumbledore erzählte ihm, was er über James und Lily herausfand und was es, mit dem Band der tief empfundenen Liebe auf sich hatte. „Und deshalb vermute ich, dass die Magie die sich in Miss Evans befindet, nur eine Heilende Wirkung auf denjenigen hat, für den sie eine tiefe und innige Liebe empfindet. Durch diese Liebe, konnte sie bei Mr. Potter, nur durch ihre Berührungen, die Heilung hervorrufen, was du in den Alten Schriften nachschlagen kannst. Als ich die Aufzeichnungen über Miss Evans Familie väterlicher Seits gelesen habe, fand ich heraus, dass auch bei denjenigen für den der jeweilige Druide, eine tiefe und innige Liebe empfand, eine Heilung durch Berührung erfolgte." fügte er seiner vorherigen Erklärung hinzu.

„Aber ich würde es dennoch begrüßen, wenn Miss Evans den Weg der Heilerin einschlagen würde!" erklärte der Heiler.

„Nun, das wäre zu bedenken, da ich annehme, dass die Magie die sie in sich trägt, durch die Ausbildung zur Heilerin richtig eingesetzt werden könnte." erklärte Dumbledore.

„Albus, hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, durch die Liebe, die Lily für James empfindet, hat sie unbewusst, nur dass sie ihn berührt hat, so zu sagen geheilt?" fragte Mr. Potter erstaunt.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, aber wie du schon sagtest, sie tat es ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein!" antwortete er lächelnd.

Mr. Potter beugte sich zu seiner Frau hinüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich muss schon sagen, da bekommen wir eine außergewöhnliche Schwiegertochter!"

„Du bist unmöglich Bryan!" rief sie und begann zu lachen. „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass mir dieser Gedanke auch gefällt!" fügte sie lachend hinzu.

Lily und James sahen sich an und danach fragend zu seinen Eltern. Diese schüttelten nur den Kopf und lächelten sie wissend an.

„Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, ich nehme an, sie werden in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum schon ungeduldig von ihren Freunden erwartet, deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, dass sie sich dorthin begeben und alles weitere besprechen wir ein anderes Mal." sagte Dumbledore.

Lily stand von James Schoß auf, so dass er auch aufstehen konnte. Sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich von James Eltern und verließen das Büro des Schulleiters, um zu ihren Freunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.


	44. Kapitel 44

Kapitel 44 

Als James und Lily den Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum entlang gingen, kamen ihnen Jessi, Serafine, Remus und Sirius entgegen.

„Hey Krone, als uns Jessi erzählte, dass du gesund aus Dumbledores Kamin gestiegen bist, wollte ich es ihr nicht glauben!" sagte Sirius und umarmte seinen besten Freund.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Sirius erzählte uns heute Morgen nur, dass sie dich gestern Nacht verletzt im Verbotenen Wald gefunden haben, ich verstehe das nicht so ganz, tut mir Leid!" sagte Serafine verwirrt.

„Es ist auch schwer zu erklären. Aber wie ich festgestellt habe, hab ich eine sehr Liebevolle und außergewöhnliche Freundin!" erklärte James und küsste Lily zärtlich auf die Stirn.

„Ich versteh nur Bahnhof!" erklärte Serafine ihnen verwirrt.

„Das macht nichts mein Schatz, irgendwann wirst auch du es noch verstehen!" sagte Sirius und nahm sie in den Arm.

Worüber James herzhaft lachen musste, als er Serafines Gesichtsausdruck sah, wie Sirius dies zu ihr sagte.

„Lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, dort ist es wesentlich gemütlicher als hier auf dem Gang." erklärte Remus und alle stimmten zu.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, quickte in einer Ecke rechts von ihnen jemand erschrocken auf und lief panisch in den Jungenschlafsaal hoch.

Dieses Quicken hab ich doch schon einmal gehört! dachte James und schüttelte den Kopf.

„James, was ist?" fragte Lily besorgt, als sie dies bemerkte.

Auch bei den anderen sah James einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Hey, mir geht's gut!" sagte James und lächelte.

Sie setzten sich auf ihre Stammplätze vor den Kamin und James zog Lily zu sich auf den Schoß.

„Könntet ihr beiden uns mal erzählen was überhaupt gestern mit dir passiert ist James, Sirius wollte uns nichts Näheres sagen!" forderte Jessi.

„Nicht hier, hier gibt es zu viele Ohren, die mithören!" sagte James eindringlich. „Wir treffen uns nach dem Mittagessen im Raum der Wünsche, da Lily und ich euch ja auch noch erzählen wollten, was wir am Hogsmeade Wochenende gesehen haben!"

„Da haben wir aber Glück, das heute Zauberei Geschichte ausfällt, da Bims im Auftrag von Dumbledore unterwegs ist." erklärte Remus.

„Was ist das denn für ein Auftrag, dass Dumbledore einen Geist damit beauftragt?" fragte Jessi verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung, kann uns doch egal sein oder?" fragte Sirius breit grinsend.

„Du hast mal wieder wie immer Recht Tatze!" antwortete James lachend, was ihm von Lily einen sanften Knuff in die Seite einbrachte.

James sah sie mit einem bestimmten Blick an und Lily ahnte, als sie diesen Blick sah sofort, was dieser zu bedeuten hatte. Sie sprang von seinem Schoß hoch, lief zur Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte und in ihren Schlafsaal hinauf.

„Du kommst da ja irgendwann wieder herunter Süße!" rief er ihr lachend hinterher.

„Dann verzichte ich eben aufs Mittagessen!" rief sie lachend zurück.

Die anderen sahen James verdattert an, doch dieser gab ihnen keine Erklärung für Lilys Verhalten, sondern grinste sie nur an.

„Das verstehe jetzt wer will, ich nicht!" erklärte Serafine, schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

Sirius, Remus, James und Jessi standen auch auf. James ging zur Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte und rief: „Lily beeil dich, wir wollen zum Mittagessen gehen."

„Ich komme nach, du weißt warum James!" rief sie von oben herunter.

James fing wieder an zu lachen. „Wir können gehen!" sagte er nur und verließ mit seinen Freunden den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden waren, stieg Emily die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf und klopfte an Lilys Tür.

„Lia, du kannst raus kommen, sie sind zum Mittagessen." sagte sie und schon wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Emi, du hättest mir nicht bescheid sagen brauchen, ich wäre jetzt sowieso herunter gekommen." sagte Lily mit einem Lächeln.

„Warum bist du eben so schnell hier hoch gelaufen Lia?" fragte diese.

„Ach, das war nur aus Spaß!" erwiderte Lily lachend.

„Das verstehe ich nicht!" stellte Emily fest.

„Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du etwas älter bist, dass versichere ich dir. Komm lass uns auch zum Mittagessen gehen." sagte Lily und beide stiegen die Treppe wieder hinunter und verließen gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als Lily mit Emily in die Große Halle kam, ging Emily zu ihren Freundinnen die am äußeren Tischrand saßen hinüber und Lily ging zur Mitte des Tisches, wo Jessi, Serafine und die drei Marauder saßen. Sie setzte sich zwischen Jessi und Serafine. James der ihr gegenüber saß, warf ihr einen Ich- krieg- dich- doch Blick zu und grinste. Lily schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und schaute mit einem das- glaubst- auch- nur- du Blick zurück. Sirius der diese Blicke bemerkte, sah von Lily zu James und wieder zurück und fing dann plötzlich an zu lachen. Die anderen sahen ihn verständnislos an und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber…" begann Sirius.

„Dann tu es auch nicht!" entgegnete ihm James.

Sirius zog einen Schmollmund und aß weiter.

Als sie alle mit Essen fertig waren, standen sie auf und gingen aus der Großen Halle in Richtung des Ganges, der zum Raum der Wünsche führte. An der Wand die Barnabas dem Bekloppten gegenüber lag, ging Sirius dreimal hin und her und dachte dabei, wir brauchen einen Raum für uns. Nach dem dritten Mal, erschien in der Wand eine helle Tür. Sirius öffnete diese und sie gingen alle nacheinander hinein. In dem Raum lagen auf dem Boden große Kissen, auf denen man es sich gemütlich machen konnte. Neben den Kissen an der Wand, stand ein kleiner Tisch mit 6 Butterbierflaschen und etwas zum Knabbern.

„Wow!" entfuhr es Sirius, als er dies sah.

Sie ließen sich auf die Kissen nieder und nahmen erst einmal einen Schluck vom Butterbier.

„So ihr beiden, jetzt erzählt ihr uns aber, was wirklich mit euch los ist!" forderte Jessi James und Lily auf.

„Was soll den mit uns los sein?" fragte James und sah sie unschuldig an.

„James, du weiß ganz genau was ich meine, warum werden wir anderen, wenn Dumbledore mit Lily oder dir sprechen will rausgeschickt?" rief sie, kniete sich hin und stemmte demonstrativ die Fäuste auf ihre Hüften.

James hob abwehrend die Hände und sagte lachend: „Ist ja schon gut, wir erzählen es euch ja!"

„Ihr erinnert euch doch noch daran, als Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Lestrange Lily entführt und Malfoy ihr den Trank des Ewigen Schlafes eingeflösst hat!" sagte er und sah sie fragend an.

Die Freunde nickten und Jessi fragte: „Ja, aber was willst du uns jetzt eigentlich damit sagen?"

„Das erzähle ich euch jetzt!" sagte James und erzählte gemeinsam mit Lily, was Dumbledore ihm an dem besagten Tag über sich und Lily erzählt hat. „Und darum ist Voldemort hinter Lily und mir her." beendete er seine Erzählung.

Jessi und Serafine hatten vor entsetzen die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und Remus, sowie Sirius sahen die beiden ernst an.

„Und wie wollen Dumbledore und deine Eltern verhindern, dass Voldemort euch beide in seine Gewalt bekommt?" fragte Jessi.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung!" gab er zu.

„Dumbledore sagte heute Morgen im Krankenflügel zu Mr. und Mrs. Potter, dass er dies erst mit James, seinen Eltern und mir besprechen wollte, wenn James wieder gesund ist!" antwortete Lily.

„Und wir sind ja auch noch da, um unsere Augen offen zu halten und auf euch aufzupassen!" sagte Sirius entschlossen.

„Aha, du willst also Babysitter bei Lily und mir spielen!" sagte James sarkastisch.

„James, so hatte ich das nun auch wieder nicht gemeint!" sagte Sirius entschuldigend.

„Schon gut Tatze, doch du musst verstehen, dass es nicht gerade angenehm ist, auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtet oder beobachtet zu werden!" erwiderte James.

„Ihr wolltet uns noch erzählen, was ihr am Hogsmeade Wochenende, als Lily erfahren hat, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, beobachtet habt." Sagte Jessi, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Lily und ich sind nach dem wir aus Hogsmeade zum Schloss zurückkamen, noch zum See gegangen und haben, als wir zum Schloss hochgehen wollten, Peter mit Bellatrix, Serena und noch einigen Slytherin nach Hogsmeade gehen sehen, auch als ich heute mit Lily in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum kam, hörte ich ein quicken, was ich, als mich Voldemort in seiner Gewalt hatte, dort auch schon gehört hatte. Doch als ich es heute wieder hörte, war ich mir Sicher, dass es das typische quicken von Wurmschwanz war." erklärte James seinen Freunden.

„James, weißt du was das heißt, wenn deine Beobachtungen stimmen?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja, das weiß ich, wir sollten ihn bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit fragen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat!" erwiderte James und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Lily legte sanft ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte: „James, er ist es nicht wert, dass du dich so aufregst und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, fand ich Peter noch nie sympatisch, eigentlich mochte ich ihn noch nie. Er kam mir schon seid unserem ersten Jahr, irgendwie berechnend und hinterlistig vor, darum überrascht es mich nicht, dass er ein Verräter ist."

James sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dir über so etwas Gedanken gemacht hast!" sagte er.

„Das kommt wohl daher, dass mich damals alle gemieden haben, man beobachtet viel, wenn man nicht beachtet wird und andere der Meinung sind, man interessiere sich nicht dafür!" erklärte sie traurig.

James nahm sie in den Arm. „Aber das hat sich ja nun geändert Süße!" sagte er liebevoll.

„Hey, dafür hab ihr nachher immer noch Zeit!" sagte Sirius und grinste.

„Typisch Sirius!" kam es von Jessi.

„Also gut, wann wollen wir Peter zur Rede stellen?" fragte Remus.

„Ich sagen jetzt Samstag, wir beobachten ihn unauffällig und nach Hogsmeade, fangen wir ihn ab und stellen ihn zur Rede!" schlug Sirius vor.

Die anderen stimmten zu und planten wie sie ihn am dazu brachten ein Geständnis abzulegen. Plötzlich standen Jessi und Remus auf.

„Wir müssen noch in die Bibliothek für Kräuterkunde etwas nachschlagen!" erklärte Remus und beide verließen den Raum der Wünsche.

„Serafine wir hatten doch auch noch etwas vor!" sagte Sirius und grinste sie schelmisch an.

„Oh ja, das hätte ich doch fast vergessen!" rief sie und sprang auf.

Als auch Sirius und Serafine den Raum der Wünsche verlassen hatten, wandte sich James an Lily: „Siehste, jetzt krieg ich dich doch!" sagte er, setzte sich blitzschnell auf ihre Beine und fing an sie durchzukitzeln.

„James!" schrie sie lachend und versuchte ihn von ihren Beinen herunter zu schubsen, was ihr aber nicht gelang.

„Süße, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du entkommst mir nicht!" sagte er lachend.

„Bitte James, bitte hör auf!" flehte sie lachend.

„Aber nur…" begann er und hörte auf sie zu kitzeln, stattdessen beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und beide versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


	45. Kapitel 45

Kapitel 45 

James strich sanft über Lilys Wange und sah ihr verträumt in die Augen.

„James!" flüsterte sie.

„Hm!" antwortete er.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte sie.

„Dass ich eine wunderschöne Freundin habe, dich ich von ganzem Herzen liebe und ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt bin, seid ich mit dir zusammen bin!" antwortete er und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Lily schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, fragte Lily: „James, was meinst du, was wird Peter, wenn wir ihn zur Rede stellen machen? Wird er uns die Wahrheit sagen oder wird er lügen?"

„Schwer zu sagen, was er machen wird!" antwortete James nachdenklich.

„Wir werden es ja sehen, wenn wir ihn am Samstag fragen, an und für sich kann er es nicht leugnen, wir haben ihn mit den Slytherins gesehen." sagte Lily und setzte sich auf.

„Ja, aber du kennst Peter nicht, er kann manchmal glatt wie ein Aal sein, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich auch nicht mehr weiß, ob ich ihn wirklich kenne, ich meine, ich dachte es, da er seid unserem ersten Jahr mit uns befreundet ist, doch im Grunde ist er mir seid dem letzten Jahr irgendwie fremd geworden." sagte James nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube man wird einen Menschen nie richtig kennen, auch wenn man mit ihm über Jahre hinweg befreundet war!" sagte Lily und stand auf.

„Süße, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so tiefgründige Gedanken haben kannst!" sagte James.

„Du weißt vieles nicht von mir!" sagte sie und zog sich ihren Pullover über den Kopf.

„Stimmt, aber es ist interessant, dich immer wieder aufs neue kennen zu lernen!" sagte James mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

„James, du solltest dich auch langsam anziehen, wir sind jetzt schon seid 5 Stunden hier und es gibt gleich Abendessen!" erklärte ihm Lily.

„Stimmt nicht, wir sind erst seid 2 Stunden hier, du musst 3 Stunden abrechnen, in denen wir nicht alleine waren!" berichtigte er sie.

Lily verdrehte nur die Augen, „Du Pfennigfuchser!" sagte sie und grinste.

„Ich bin ein was?" fragte er und setzte sich hin.

„Ein Pfennigfuchser!" antwortete sie.

„Würdest du mir das Liebenswürdigerweise mal erklären, was das ist." forderte er sie auf.

„Erst wenn du dich anziehst!" antwortete sie und setzte sich etwas von ihm weg auf ein Kissen.

Als James sich angezogen hatte, setzte er sich neben sie und fragte: „So, was ist den nun ein Fuchspfennig?"

„Ein Pfennigfuchser ist jemand, der alles genau nimmt, so wie du eben!" antwortete sie lachend.

„So, so, ich bin also so ein Muggeldings!" sagte er und grinste hinterhältig.

„Ja!" antwortete sie und rutschte von ihm weg.

James stürzte sich auf sie und drückte sie sanft auf die Kissen. „Nimm das zurück!" forderte er sie auf.

„Nein!" erwiderte sie lachend. „Das mache ich nicht!"

Ohne Vorwarnung begann er sie wieder zu kitzeln.

„Okay, okay, ich nehme es zurück!" rief Lily lachend und gab sich geschlagen.

Er ließ lachend von ihr ab, gab ihr einen Kuss und half ihr aufzustehen. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum der Wünsche und gingen zu Großen Halle, wo sie am Gryffindor Tisch auch schon ihre Freunde sitzen sahen, Sie setzten sich zu ihnen und begannen zu essen.

„Jessi, gibst du mir die Unterlagen, die ihr letzte Woche im Unterricht durchgenommen habt." fragte Lily.

„Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du alles von Mittwoch letzter Woche ab nacharbeiten willst. Lily du bist verrückt!" sagte Jessi Kopfschüttelnd.

„Nein bin ich nicht! Wir haben nächstes Jahr im Mai die UTZ Prüfungen und was ist, wenn eines der Themen geprüft wird, wo ich nicht im Unterricht war?" fragte diese.

„Jessi, ich werde zusammen mit Lily den Unterrichtsstoff der letzten Woche nachholen, dann kannst du beruhigt sein, dass sie auch mal zwischen durch beim lernen eine Pause macht." sagte James.

„Wie die Pausen aussehen kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Sirius Black, du und deine Gedanken!" schrie Jessi in an und gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

Sirius zog seinen Kopf ein und alle lachten über das, was sich zwischen Jessi und Sirius abspielte.

Als alle mit essen fertig waren und Jessi sich wieder beruhigt hatte, gingen sie in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich auf ihre Stammplätze am Kamin. Lily kuschelte sich an James und sah Gedankenverloren in die Flammen im Kamin.

„Lily! Lily!" sagte Jessi und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Was?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Du wirkst so nachdenklich, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht." antwortete Jessi.

„Ach es ist nichts, ich habe mir nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, was Heiler Shith mich in Dumbledores Büro gefragt hat." sagte Lily.

„Wieso, was hat er dich denn gefragt?" fragte Serafine neugierig.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts nicht Heilerin werden wolle!" antwortete Lily.

„Das ist doch super, du hast ja nichts jetzt nichts mehr zu befürchten, da sich herausgestellt hat, dass du keine Muggelgeborene sondern reinblütig bist." sagte Serafine gedankenlos.

„UUUHHHH Serafine, du bist so naiv!" rief Lily, stand auf und lief aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Lily warte!" rief ihr James hinterher, stand auf und folgte ihr aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?" fragte Serafine verdutzt.

„Mann Serafine, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du eine mit der besten Schülerinnen in Hogwarts wärst, würde ich dich einfach nur für blöd halten!" sagte Jessi.

„Wieso, ich hab doch nur…" begann sie, doch Remus unterbrach sie.

„Hast du nicht verstanden, was James und Lily uns vorhin erzählt haben?" fragte Remus.

„Was meinst du?" stellte sie eine Gegenfrage.

„Serafine hast du denn nicht zugehört, als Lily und James uns vorhin im Raum der Wünsche erzählten, was Dumbledore über sie beide herausgefunden hat? Als sie uns auch erzählt, dass Voldemort Aufgrund, der Magie die in ihnen steckt, hinter ihnen her ist? Überleg mal, was du zu Lily gesagt hast, als du zu ihr sagtest, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hätte, da sich herausgestellt hat, dass sie reinblütig ist, also wirklich Serafine, manchmal denke ich, dass du wenn du etwas sagst, vorher dein Gehirn nicht einschaltest!" sagte Jessi vorwurfsvoll.

„Oh Verdammt!" rief diese, als ihr dämmerte, was sie gesagt hatte und ließ sich bedrückt gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch fallen.

„Lily warte!" rief James ihr hinterher, als er ihr hinterher lief.

Lily blieb stehen und als James bei ihr ankam, zog er sie in die Arme. Sie schaute ihn mit traurigen Augen an. James löste seine Umarmung, nachdem er ihr einen Kuss gegeben hatte, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie den Gang entlang zum Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher. Als sie dort ankamen, sagte er das Passwort und betrat mit ihr den Raum. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog er sie zur Couch, drückte sie sanft darauf hinunter und setzte sich neben sie.

„Lily, Serafine hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint!" sagte er.

„James, das weiß ich, doch warum muss sie manchmal etwas sagen, ohne vorher zu überlegen? Sie ist nicht diejenige auf die es Voldemort abgesehen hat, warum versteht sie nicht, was wir ihr vorhin versucht haben zu erklären? Warum James?" fragte Lily.

„Weil sie es nicht muss. Sie braucht sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen, da sie für Voldemort nicht von Nutzen ist, wie wir beide!" versuchte er zu erklären.

„James, ich habe Angst, nicht davor für eine gute Sache zu sterben sondern, dass er uns doch irgendwann schafft uns beide in seine Gewalt zu bekommen. Ich mag mir gar nicht ausmalen, wenn dies geschehen sollte, was es dann für unsere Welt bedeuten würde!" erklärte Lily ihm und sah ihm ängstlich in die Augen.

„Lily, du sagtest doch, dass Dumbledore heute Morgen im Krankenflügel etwas davon gesagt hätte, dass er mit meinen Eltern, dir und mir darüber sprechen wollte, wie man es verhindern kann, damit er uns nicht in seine Gewalt bekommt!" erinnerte James.

„Ja, doch er sagte nicht, wann er mit deinen Eltern und uns darüber sprechen will. James, was nützt uns beiden eine so starke Magie, die laut Dumbledore in uns stecken soll, wenn man dadurch immer Angst haben muss, von Voldemort entführt zu werden. Es läuft doch im enddefekt darauf hinaus, dass wir uns immer vor ihm verstecken müssten, damit er nicht an uns heran kommt!" erklärte Lily.

„Du hast schon Recht Lily, doch wir werden einen Weg finden, um unbeschwert miteinander glücklich zu sein. Ansonsten hätte Voldemort schon gewonnen, wenn wir nur immer Angst davor hätten, was würde passieren wenn. Wir sollten unser Glück und unser Leben genießen, denn wenn wir das nicht mehr tun würden, hätte Voldemort schon gewonnen und das würde dem gleich kommen, als hätten wir aufgehört zu Leben und diese Genugtuung werde ich ihm nicht gönnen!" sagte James entschlossen. „So und nun Schluss mit den trüben Gedanken, freuen wir uns lieber darauf, dass es nur noch etwas mehr als eine Woche ist, bis wir Ferien haben und nach Godric´s Hollow fahren!" fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

„Aber erst gehen wir jetzt am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade!" bestimmte Lily lachend.

„Wie sie wünschen Miss Schulsprecherin!" sagte James lachend.

„Komm, wir gehen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Jessi wollte mir noch den Unterrichtsstoff von letzter Woche geben." sagte Lily.

Beide standen auf und verließen den Aufenthaltsraum. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum kam ihnen Professor McGonagall entgegen.

„Ah, gut dass ich sie beide treffe, ich wollte sie bitten für das Wochenende für Professor Dumbledore eine kleine Geburtstagsfeier zu organisieren. Ich weiß das es etwas kurzfristig ist, doch durch die Umstände die sich in letzter Zeit ereignet haben, war es nicht eher möglich sie darum zu bitten!" erklärte sie entschuldigend.

„Wir werden gleich morgen mit der Planung für Dumbledores Geburtstag beginnen Professor!" versicherte ihr Lily.

„Ich danke ihnen Miss Evans!" erwiderte diese erleichtert, lächelte ihnen noch einmal kurz zu und verschwand in die Richtung zu ihrem Büro.

„Was ist den mit McGonagall los? Seid wann lächelt sie uns den so oft an?" fragte James verwundert.

„Keine Ahnung! Aber es ist auf jeden Fall besser, als wenn sie uns verärgert gegenübertreten würde, oder!" antwortete Lily lachend.

„Aber komisch finde ich das schon!" gab James zu.

Lily nickte und beide setzten ihren Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fort.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, stürmte eine völlig bedrückte Serafine auf sie zu und umarmte Lily.

„Lily, es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte sie und drückte Lily fest an sich.

„Schon gut Serafine!" sagte Lily, nach Luft schnappend.

„Hey Finny, lass meine Lily am Leben!" sagte James.

„T´schuldigung!" sagte sie und löste die Umarmung.

Lily rieb sich die Rippen. „Drück deinen Sirius, der kann das vertragen!" sagte Lily scherzend.

Serafine stürzte sich auch so gleich auf Sirius, der abwehrend die Hände hob. „Danke Lily, sehr freundlich von dir!" sagte er gespielt böse.

„Bitte, hab ich gern getan." lachte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

James sah amüsiert zu Sirius, der versuchte sich gegen die schmerzhafte Umarmung seiner Freundin zu wehren, doch er blieb erfolglos.

„Ich geh schlafen Leute, war doch ein anstrengender Tag heute." sagte James.

„Das kann man sehen wie man will!" scherzte Sirius.

James beugte sich zu Lily hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Kommst du mit?"

„James!" sagte sie und tat entrüstet.

„Was ist?" fragte er unschuldig.

„Aber Peter ist bei euch im Schlafsaal!" gab sie zu bedenken.

„Er wird nichts versuchen, immerhin sind auch Sirius und Remus mit im Schlafsaal!" sagte James und zog Lily mit sich hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

„Wenn er sein Mädchen mit hoch nimmt, können wir das schon lange!" sagte Sirius grinsend, stand auf, zog Serafine mit sich und ging mit ihr auch die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch.

Jessi und Remus grinsten sich an und folgten den anderen nach oben.


	46. Kapitel 46

Kapitel 46 

„AAAAAHHHHHGGGG!!!!!" schrie Lily und setzte sich abrupt auf.

„Lily was ist!" fragte James erschrocken, setzte sich auf und ergriff seinen Zauberstab.

„James, da war eben ein Gesicht!" sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und zeigte auf den Spalt, der sich im Vorhang befand.

„Lumos!" sagte er leise, stand von seinem Bett auf und sah zu den anderen Betten hinüber, doch Sirius, Serafine, Remus und Jessi schliefen und als er zu Peters Bett sah, stellte er fest, dass die Vorhänge nicht wie vorhin, als er in den Schlafsaal kam, ganz geschlossen, sondern das jetzt ein 4 cm großer Spalt zu sehen war. James ging leise zu Peters Bett hinüber und hörte ein unregelmäßiges, heftiges Atmen. Diese miese Ratte!" dachte er und ging zurück zu Lily, die immer noch zitternd in seinem Bett saß. Er legte sich wieder neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Hast du noch sehen können, wer es war?" fragte Lily flüsternd.

„Nein, aber ich habe etwas anderes gesehen, aber das erzähle ich dir Morgen, wenn auch die anderen dabei sind." flüsterte er und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

Lily kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen, James drückte sie sanft an sich und überlegte, was Peter wohl vorhatte, als er an seinem Bett stand. Über diesen Gedanken schlief auch er letztendlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von Sirius mit einem Ständchen geweckt, er sang die ganze Zeit, Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen, es tanzt ein Troll im Kreis herum, Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen, es tanzt ein Troll im Kreis herum!"

„Siiiirrrriiiiuuuussss, höör aauuff!" schrie James, Lily hielt sich die Ohren zu und sah zu Remus und Jessi, die es ihr gleich taten.

„Mensch Krone, ich war gerade so schön im Takt!" beschwerte er sich.

„Aber in einer solch schiefen Tonlage, das bestimmt die Gläser in der Hogwarts Küche jetzt einen Sprung haben!" erwiderte Remus trocken.

„Wie Serafine bei deinen schiefen Tönen schlafen kann ist mir ein Rätsel!" sagte Jessi und sah zu ihrer Freundin, die seelenruhig in Sirius Bett schlief.

„Sirius weckst du Serafine?" fragte Jessi, schwang ihre Beine aus Remus Bett und zog sich an.

„Ich versuche es, kann aber nicht garantieren, dass sie auch wach wird!" antwortete dieser und ging zu seinem Bett, setzte sich auf die Bettkante, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Sie räkelte sich etwas und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Tatze, ihr passt wirklich perfekt zusammen, sie ist genauso schwer wach zu kriegen wie du!" stellte Remus lachend fest.

„Lass mich mal!" sagte Jessi und ging zu Sirius Bett, beugte sich zu Serafine hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Finny, Sirius steht nackt vor seinem Bett!"

Serafine setzte sich schlagartig im Bett auf und sagte: „Wo, wo, wo?"

Alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie das sahen.

„Du bist so fies Jessi!" rief sie, als sie merkte, dass Jessi sie verschaukelt hatte und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

„Los du Faulpelz, wenn du noch vorm Unterricht Frühstücken willst, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du jetzt aufstehst." sagte Jessi grinsend.

James, Lily, und Remus standen auf und zogen sich an. Serafine stieg träge aus Sirius Bett und zog sich schwerfällig an.

„Sag mal Sirius, was hast du denn mit der armen Serafine gemacht, dass es ihr so schwer fällt, aus dem Bett zu kommen?" fragte James mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Iiiich? Nichts wieso?" fragte er und sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Wer´s glaubt!" flüsterte James Lily ins Ohr.

„James du bist unmöglich!" sagte Lily, konnte sich aber ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Als Serafine dann auch endlich angezogen war, verließen sie gemeinsam den Jungenschlafsaal, gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und durch das Portraitloch in Richtung Große Halle. Dort setzten sie sich in die Mitte des Gryffindor Tisches und begannen mit dem Frühstück.

„Remus, Sirius, Jessi, Serafine, heute Nachmittag nach dem Unterricht, treffen wir uns im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher." sagte James zu seinen Freunden.

„Im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher, aber warum?" fragte Jessi erstaunt.

„Ich muss mit euch etwas erzählen!" erklärte er ihnen.

„Wir dürfen nicht in euren Aufenthaltsraum!" erinnerte ihn Jessi.

„Heute schon!" sagte er geheimnisvoll.

Alle sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Sirius.

„Das werdet ihr schon sehen." sagte er nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

Lily lehnte sich zu James hinüber und flüsterte: „James, was hast du vor?"

Als Antwort gab er ihr einen Kuss und sagte: „Komm Lily, wir müssen zu Dumbledore!"

Sie sah ihn nur erstaunt an. „Wieso zu Dum…" begann sie, wurde aber von James mit hochgezogen, als er aufstand.

„Wir müssen noch vorm Unterricht zu Dumbledore!" erklärte er ihren Freunden, legte einen Arm um Lilys Taille und ging mit ihr aus der Großen Halle.

„James, sag mir bitte was du vorhast, warum gehen wir zu Dumbledore?" fragte Lily, als sie den Gang entlang gingen, der zum Büro des Schulleiters führte.

„Lily, das Gesicht, was du letzte Nacht gesehen hast, war Peter!" sagte er leise.

Lily wurde blass, blieb stehen und sah ihn erschrocken an. „Wieso? Ich meine, wie kommst du darauf?" fragte sie.

James erzählte ihr leise, was er letzte Nacht entdeckt hatte und was ihm aufgefallen war. „Und ich bin überzeugt, dass Peter ein Spitzel Voldemorts ist! Darum müssen wir mit Dumbledore reden, denn ich bin der Meinung, dass wenn wir ihn zur Rede stellen, wir dem nicht gewachsen sind, was eventuell passieren könnte!" erklärte er leise einer total geschockten Lily.

Als sie vorm Wasserspeier ankamen, sagte er das Passwort und sie gingen die gewundene Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro hoch. James klopfte an die massive Eichentür und betrat nach einem herein mit Lily das Büro.

„Ich habe sie schon erwartet!" begrüßte er die beiden.

Lily und James sahen ihn erstaunt an, doch Dumbledore lächelte nur wissend.

„Ich nehme an, sie wollen mir etwas mitteilen!" erklärte er ihnen.

„Ja Professor!" erwiderte James.

Dumbledore zeigte auf zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und deutete ihnen sich zu setzen.

„Nun, was verschafft mir das Vergnügen ihres Besuches?" fragte er lächelnd.

„Professor, es geht um Peter Pettigrew!" sagte James und erzählte, was sie am Hogsmeade Wochenende beobachteten, was gestern, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor kam, auffiel und was sich letzte Nacht ereignet hatte. „Professor ich kann mich irren, doch ich glaube, Peter ist ein Spitzel Voldemorts!" sagte James.

Dumbledore sah ihn über seine Halbmondförmige Brille hinweg an und nickte bestätigend. „So etwas habe ich schon vermutet, sie müssen wissen James, mir entgeht nichts, was auf Hogwarts vorgeht. Ich hätte sie spätestens heute Abend zu mir kommen lassen, um mit ihnen und Miss Evans über Mr. Pettigrew zu sprechen." erklärte er ihnen.

„Professor, wir wollen am Samstag, nachdem wir in Hogsmeade waren Peter zur Rede stellen, doch nachdem was letzte Nacht passiert ist, wollte ich erst mit ihnen darüber reden." erklärte James.

„Ich hatte die gleiche Vermutung wie sie James und habe mir auch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht und habe mir folgendes Überlegt!" sagte Dumbledore und erklärte ihnen, was für Überlegungen er angestellt hatte.

„So würden wir sicherstellen, dass ihnen und ihren Freunden, wenn sie Mr. Pettigrew zu Rede stellen, nichts passiert!" sagte er und lächelte beide an. „Nun gut, dann machen wir es wie ich es ihnen eben erklärt habe. Ich würde sagen sie gehen jetzt in ihren Unterricht, alles Weitere besprechen wir heute Abend!"

„Professor, sollen wir den anderen ihren Plan mitteilen?" fragte James, als Lily und er aufstanden.

„Nein, es ist besser, wenn sie nichts davon erfahren!" erwiderte dieser und James nickte verstehend.

James und Lily verabschiedeten sich von ihm und verließen das Büro. Vorm Wasserspeier wandten sie sich nach links und gingen zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung.

Als sie den Raum betraten, nickte ihnen McGonagall kurz zu und führte den Unterricht ohne etwas zu ihnen zu sagen fort. Lily und James gingen zur hintersten Reihe und setzten sich neben Remus.

„Hey, wieso hat McGonagall euch nicht angeschnauzt oder gefragt, warum ihr zu spät kommt?" flüsterte Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung?" gab James zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Pschhhhh!" machte Remus und deutete nach vorn. Sirius sah zu seiner Lehrerin und diese sah ihn mit einem strengen Blick an.

„Mr. Black, haben sie zum Thema etwas hinzuzufügen?" fragte McGonagall streng.

„Ähhh, nein Professor!" antwortete er und verdrehte unauffällig die Augen.

„Dann möchte ich sie bitten aufzupassen und nicht den Unterricht zu stören!" wies sie ihn mit strengem Ton an und erläuterte die Themen, die in ihrer UTZ Prüfung dran kommen würden.

Als der Gong das Ende der Stunde einläutete, erklärte McGonagall ihnen, dass sie als Hausaufgaben drei Pergamentrollen über das Thema „Wie macht man sich unsichtbar" aufhätten und entließ sie aus ihrem Unterricht.

„UUUÄÄÄÄ, drei Rollen, die Lehrer haben doch langsam nen Sockenschuss, uns noch vor den Ferien so viel aufzugeben!" beschwerte sich Serafine.

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie der Meinung, dass wir zu wenig für die UTZ lernen!" gab Jessi ihren Senf dazu.

„Das ist aber trotzdem unfair!" beschwerte sich Serafine noch einmal.

„Och, ich finde das gar nicht so schlimm!" gab Sirius von sich.

„Na ja du, lernst ja sowieso nur wenn du Lust dazu hast und das ist nie der Fall." sagte Remus.

„Ich bin halt nicht so´n Streber wie ihr!" stichelte er.

„Jetzt hört aber auf damit, wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir zu Zauberkunst zu spät!" sagte Lily und ging etwas schneller.

Als sie den Unterricht für diesen Tag endlich hinter sich gebracht hatten, trafen sie sich alle vorm Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher. Lily flüsterte das Passwort, so dass es die anderen nicht hören konnten und betrat gefolgt von ihren Freunden und James den Raum.

„Boh, ihr hab´s aber schön hier!" sagte Jessi begeistert.

„Wir nehmen es bei den ganzen Aufgaben, die wir hier drin erledigen müssen, kaum noch wahr wie schön der Raum ist!" sagte Lily und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

Als auch die anderen sich gesetzt hatten, erzählte James ihnen was sich letzte Nacht im Jungenschlafsaal ereignet hatte.

„Wenn ich du gewesen wäre, hätte ich diese Ratte aus dem Bett gezerrt und gefragt, was er an meinem Bett zu suchen gehabt hätte!" regte sich Sirius auf.

„Und, was hätte es dir gebracht?" fragte Jessi.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Weis nicht, aber ich hätte meine Wut in dem Moment an ihm auslassen können!" antwortete er.

„Das wäre idiotisch gewesen, du hättest ihn ohne einen Beweis dafür, dass er es wirklich war, der an deinem Bett stand, geschlagen oder wer weis was mit ihm gemacht und hättest dir dadurch eine Strafarbeit eingehandelt." regte Jessi sich auf.

„Das wäre es mir wert gewesen!" sagte Sirius und sah sie grinsend an.

„UUUHHH Sirius, du bist manchmal genauso uneinsichtig!" stellte Jessi fest.

„Bin ich nicht!" beharrte dieser und zog einen Schmollmund.

„So Leute, jetzt muss ich euch leider bitten zu gehen, Lily und ich haben noch einen Auftrag von McGonagall zu erledigen." sagte James.

„Ja, ja Auftrag von McGonagall, wer´s glaubt, wird selig!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Siirriiuuss!!!" sagte Lily im strengen Tonfall.

„Hey, du bist nicht McGonagall!" beschwerte er sich grinsend und verließ mit den anderen den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher.

„Lily!" sagte James.

„Hm?" machte sie, als Zeichen dass sie hörte.

„Lily, mir fällt gerade ein, wir können Peter am Samstag gar nicht zu Rede stellen !" sagte er.

„Wieso nicht?" fragte sie und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wir sollen doch für Samstag Abend, die Geburtstagsfeier für Dumbledore vorbereiten!" erinnerte er sie.

„Ja stimmt, dann müssen wir ihn eben am Sonntag fragen!" meinte sie. „Nach dem Abendessen wollte doch Dumbledore noch einmal mit uns reden, da können wir ihm ja bescheid sagen, dass wir das Gespräch mit Peter auf Sonntag verlegen müssen."

„Bloß was geben wir für einen Grund an?" fragte James.

„Das wir von McGonagall einen Auftrag bekommen haben und deshalb das Treffen auf Sonntag verschieben müssen. In gewissem Sinne belügen wir ihn ja nicht, denn das entspricht ja der Wahrheit, nur dass wir ihm nicht sagen, was das für ein Auftrag ist." erklärte Lily ihm.

„Hey, du bist genial meine Süße!" sagte James und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Nun sollten wir aber langsam mal mit der Planung der Feier beginnen, sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr, die Feier mit Hilfe der Vertrauensschüler auf die Beine zu stellen." gab Lily zu bedenken und beide begannen mit der Planung für Dumbledores Feier.


	47. Kapitel 47

Kapitel 47 

Als Lily und James mit der Planung für Dumbledores Geburtstag fertig waren, gingen sie in die Große Halle, wo ihre Freunde schon am Gryffindor Tisch saßen.

Als sie sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatten, fragte Sirius: „Hey James, was ist das eigentlich für ein Auftrag, mit der euch McGonagall beauftragt hat?"

„Sei nicht so neugierig, dass wirst du noch früh genug erfahren!" entgegnete ihm James.

„Remus, Jessi wir treffen uns mit den Vertrauensschülern morgen Nachmittag um 17:00 Uhr zu einer Besprechung, Remus könntest du den Vertrauensschülern aus Ravanclaw und du Jessi denen aus Hufflepuff bescheid sagen? Lily und ich benachrichtigen die Vertrauensschülern von Slytherin." sagte James.

Jessi und Remus nickten. „Machen wir!" sagten sie gleichzeitig.

„Du kannst den beiden auch hier sagen, was ihr für einen Auftrag habt!" versuchte Sirius etwas zu erfahren.

„Nein, wir wollen allen Vertrauensschülern gemeinsam die Information geben und nicht jedem einzeln." sagte Lily grinsend.

„Tja Sirius hat nicht geklappt was?" fragte Jessi frech grinsend.

„Mpppfff!" gab er von sich und machte dabei ein angesäuertes Gesicht.

James und Lily standen lachend auf und verließen die Große Halle in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

Nachdem das Gespräch bei Dumbledore beendet war, gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich zu den andere, die auf ihren Stammplätzen beim Kamin saßen.

„Und?" fragte Sirius.

„Was und?" fragte James.

„Na, was wollte Dumbledore von euch, das muss ja etwas besonderes gewesen sein, da ihr so lange weg wart!" sagte Sirius neugierig.

„Sirius, sei nicht so neugierig, du wirst es schon noch früh genug erfahren!" sagte Lily und schüttelte den Kopf.

„"Lasst uns ins Bett gehen." sagte Jessi gähnend.

„Schlaft ihr wieder bei uns?" fragte Sirius frech grinsend.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht noch so eine Nacht, wie die letzte erleben!" sagte sie und gab James einen Kuss. „Schlaf Gut!" sagte sie lächelnd und stand von der Couch auf. Als Jessi und Serafine ihren Liebsten auch eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, stiegen sie mit Lily die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

„Schade!" maulte Sirius.

„Ich kann Lily verstehen, ich würde auch lieber in meinem Schlafsaal schlafen, wenn ich solch ein Erlebnis wie letzte Nacht gehabt hätte!" erklärte Remus.

„Wie immer hast du Recht Moony!" bestätigte James, stand auf und ging in Richtung Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal. „Kommt ihr mit?"

Remus und Sirius nickten und folgten ihm nach oben in den Schlafsaal.

Die nächsten Tage waren James, Lily und die Vertrauensschüler damit beschäftigt, die Geburtstagsfeier für Dumbledore vorzubereiten, sie hatten mit McGonagall abgesprochen, dass am Samstag nach dem Mittagessen kein Schüler die Große Halle mehr betreten darf. Und so machten sie sich mit den Vertrauensschülern nach dem Mittagessen an die Arbeit und bereiteten in der Großen Halle alles für das Fest am Abend vor. Als sie fertig waren, verschloss McGonagall die Türen der Großen Halle, so dass kein Schüler vor dem Abendessen die Große Halle betreten konnte.

Lily saß etwas erschöpft auf der Couch vorm Kamin und James war noch einmal mit Professor McGonagall in die Küche gegangen, um sicher zu stellen, dass das mit dem Essen heute Abend auch klappte. Als James in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah er, dass Lily auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Er nahm eine Decke, deckte sie damit zu und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben die Couch. James beobachtete die ersten und zweiten Jahrgänge, die im Gemeinschaftsraum ihre Hausaufgaben für die kommende Woche erledigten. Als sich das Portraitloch öffnete, wandte er den Blick diesem zu, als auch schon Sirius, gefolgt von den anderen den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

„Hey Krone, du hast echt was verpasst, sie haben bei Zonkos neue Artikel rein bekommen, damit können wir den Slytherins wieder einen tüchtigen Straich spielen!" erklärte er.

„Geht es noch lauter Tatze?" fragte James und zeigte auf die schlafende Lily.

Diese schlug gerade in dem Moment die Augen auf und setzte sich erschrocken auf.

„T´schuldigung!" sagte Sirius etwas betreten.

Jessi und Serafine setzten sich zu ihr auf die Couch und Remus, sowie Sirius ließen sich in einem Sessel nieder.

„Ich wollte auf dich warten James, ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich eingeschlafen bin." erklärte Lily.

„Für James und dich war die ganze Aktion auch anstrengender als für uns Vertrauensschüler, den Hauptpart habt ihr gehabt, wir haben euch nur bei der Ausführung geholfen, die Zeit war auch echt knapp, McGonagall hätte euch ja auch schon eher etwas sagen können!" regte sich Jessi auf.

„Hätte sie nicht!" sagte James.

„Wieso?" fragte Serafine.

„Serafine, wir sind erst am Sonntag wieder von Godric´s Hollow nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen, na ja ihr, ich ja erst am Montag und deswegen konnte uns McGonagall erst Montagabend den Auftrag für das was heute Abend stattfinden soll geben. Aber ich muss sagen, wir haben es trotz der kurzen Zeit, die wir hatten, doch ganz gut gemeistert!" erklärte James.

„Und ob, bin echt auf die Reaktion von…" ups, machte Jessi und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

James, Lily und Remus fingen an zu Lachen und Sirius, sowie Serafine sahen sie verwundert an.

„Jetzt hätte ich fast etwas verraten!" sagte Jessi verlegen.

„Aber nur fast!" beruhigte sie James.

Lily sah auf ihre Uhr und stand von der Couch auf. „James, wir haben gerade noch eine Stunde Zeit, auch müssen wir uns noch umziehen und vor den anderen unten bei der Großen Halle sein!" erinnerte sie.

„Yep!" erwiderte er und stand auf.

„Jessi und Remus taten es ihnen gleich, dann gingen sie in ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle.

Sirius und Serafine sahen sich verwundert an. „Bin gespannt, was das wieder zu bedeuten hat!" sagte Sirius und Serafine nickte ihm bestätigend zu.

Nach etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde, kamen Lily, Jessi, Remus und James wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und gingen gemeinsam durch das Portraitloch in Richtung Große Halle.

„Wow, Serafine hast du eben gesehen, wie James und die anderen angezogen waren?" fragte Sirius, als er die vier aus dem Portraitloch gehen sah.

„Ja, ich bin gespannt, was sie vorhaben!" antwortete sie.

„Komm, wir gehen auch zur Großen Halle, mal sehn ob wir was herausfinden!" sagte Sirius, stand auf und zog Serafine von der Couch hoch.

Als sie bei der Großen Halle ankamen, konnten sie ihre Freunde nirgendwo entdecken. Sirius versuchte die Tür zur Großen Halle zu öffnen, doch diese war verschlossen.

„Mist!" sagte er und trat gegen die Tür.

Langsam kamen auch die anderen Schüler und versammelten sich vor der Tür zur Großen Halle. Nach weiteren 15 Minuten, kam Professor McGonagall und stellte sich vor die Tür zur Großen Halle.

„Ich möchte sie bitten ohne jegliches Gedränge die Große Halle zu betreten!" wies sie die Schüler an.

„Professor, was ist eigentlich los, ich meine ist heute irgendwas Besonderes?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja Mr. Black, wir feiern heute Professor Dumbledores Geburtstag und da es sich um eine Überraschung für den Schulleiter handelt, hatte ich die Schulsprecher und die Vertrauensschüler angewiesen, die Vorbereitungen geheim zuhalten." antwortete diese, drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür zur Großen Halle.

Als sie eintraten waren viele OOOOHHH´S und AAAAAHHHH´S zu hören. Auch Sirius musste zugeben, dass die Schulsprecher, sowie die Vertrauensschüler ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten. Er schaute sich in der Großen Halle um und stellte fest, dass die großen Haustische verschwunden waren und von vielen kleinen ersetzt wurden, die Große Halle war mit leuchtenden Girlanden, Luftschlangen, Ballons die aussahen, als wären sie aus Glas, die etwa 2 Meter über ihm in der Luft schwebten geschmückt. Ein großes Plakat, was mit einer blinkenden Lichtschlange umrahmt war, hing genau gegenüber den Tischen, die für die Lehrer reserviert waren. Auf diesem Plakat, hatte jemand mit einer geschwungenen Schrift, die sie vergrößert hatten „Wir Hogwartsschüler und Lehrer aus den Häusern, Hufflepuff, Ravanclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin, wünschen unserem Schulleiter Professor alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

„Wo sind eigentlich Lily, James, Jessi und Remus?" fragte Serafine.

„Keine Ahnung, komm wir setzten uns an einen Tisch, sie werden schon irgendwann auftauchen." antwortete Sirius und zog sie zu einem Tisch in ihrer Nähe.

Plötzlich wurde es stock dunkel in der Halle und einige schrieen erschrocken auf. Ein Lichtstrahl der aus der Decke der Großen Halle zu kommen schien, erleuchtete die Freigebliebene Mitte der Halle, wo plötzlich James und Lily mit den Vertrauensschülern hinter sich standen.

„Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore, die Lehrer und auch wir Schüler möchten ihnen Herzlich zu ihrem Geburtstag gratulieren! Doch leider hatten wir nicht viel Zeit, um alle Schüler mit in die Planung einzubeziehen. Wir, die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher haben uns etwas ausgedacht, es ist kein Geschenk im eigentlichem Sinne, doch wir hoffen, dass es ihnen gefallen und sie an diese Tag immer erinnern wird!" sagte Lily in einer kurzen Rede.

Dumbledore begann zu klatschen, in das alle anderen mit einfielen.

Dann färbte sie der Strahl in ein zartes rot und die Vertrauensschüler, sowie Lily und James verteilten sich und stellten sich jeweils zu Paaren auf. Plötzlich begann von irgendwo Musik zu spielen und sie begannen alle sich einheitlich zur Musik zu bewegen, sie führten mehrere Schritte während des Tanzes aus und die Geschmeidigkeit der Bewegungen waren nur mehr zu erahnen, da der Tanz immer schneller wurde und mit einem Wurf der Partnerin in die Luft endete. Ein tosender Beifall brach los, als sie sich in Richtung Dumbledore verbeugten.

Dumbledore stand auf. „Ich möchte mich herzlich für ihre Überraschungsparty und für ihren dargebotenen Tanz mir zu Ehren bedanken!" sagte er gerührt und setzte sich wieder und die Schüler klatschten begeistert Beifall.

Dieses Mal, war es Professor McGonagall, die in die Hände klatschte und das Essen erschien auf den kleinen Tischen.

„Wow, wo habt ihr so tanzen gelernt?" fragte Sirius, als Lily, James, Remus und Jessi zu ihnen an den Tisch kamen und sich zu ihnen setzten.

„Remus mir und den anderen Vertrauensschülern hat Lily die nötigen Schritte in nur zwei Tagen beigebracht!" erklärte Jessi.

„Lily, woher kannst du das?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Mit 4 ging ich zum Ballett, mit 7 wechselte ich in eine Tanzschule und mit 9 hab ich bei meinen ersten Tanzwettbewerb mitgemacht." erklärte sie und errötete leicht.

„Ähm James, woher kannst du eigentlich so gut tanzen?" fragte Serafine.

„Ich? Wer sagt das ich tanzen kann?" fragte er und tat erstaunt.

„Wie, erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass Lily dir das Tanzen auch in zwei Tagen beigebracht hat, das glaub ich dir nämlich nicht!" sagte Serafine erstaunt.

„Nein, ich hab, wie es bei allen reinblütigen Zauberer Familien üblich ist, Tanzunterricht bekommen, aber diesen Tanz kannte ich auch noch nicht, wenn man Tanzen kann, fällt es einem nicht besonders schwer, neue Tänze zu erlernen." erklärte James ihr.

„James hat, als Lily mir die Schritte beigebracht hat, nur zugesehen und bei den Proben konnte er sie auf Anhieb!" sagte Remus.

Nach dem Essen stand Dumbledore von seinem Platz auf und sagte: „Wie ich eben von Professor McGonagall erfahren habe, ist die Feier bis ein Uhr geplant, doch die ersten, zweiten und dritten Klassen begeben sich nach dem Essen in ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum und die Klassen von vier bis sieben feiern mit mir noch weiter."

Als die unteren Klassen die Große Halle verlassen hatten, stand Lily auf und sagte mit magisch verstärkter Stimme: „Professor Dumbledore, würden sie bitte den Tanz eröffnen." Danach schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und entfernte die Tische, die in der Mitte der Halle standen, so dass eine freie Tanzfläche entstand.

Dieser nickte und unter dem Beifall der Schüler, schritt er mit Professor McGonagall auf die Tanzfläche. Lily hob noch einmal ihren Stab und wieder erklang von irgendwoher Musik.

„Ähm Lily, wo kommt eigentlich die Musik her?" fragte Sirius interessiert.

„Wir haben Joseph Harper aus Ravanclaw gefragt, ob er mit seiner Band Musik macht." erklärte sie.

„Aber wo ist er, du hast doch nur deinen Zauberstab geschwungen." sagte Serafine.

„Das sah nur so aus, ich hab ihm lediglich ein Zeichen damit gegeben!" erklärte sie lachend. „Sieh dort!"

Und kaum hatte Lily dies gesagt, kam eine Bühne herein gerollt, auf der Joseph Harper mit seiner Band stand.

„Lass uns tanzen Süße, sonst beantwortest du den ganzen restlichen Abend, die Fragen von Sirius und Serafine!" sagte James, stand auf und zog sie sanft von ihrem Stuhl hoch.

Die Band spielte gerade einen langsamen Song und Lily legte ihre Arme um James Hals und er seine um ihre Taille. James zog sie zärtlich dichter an sich heran und sie bewegten sich langsam zur Musik, wobei sie sich verliebt in die Augen sahen.

„Die beiden sind ein schönes Paar!" schwärmte Serafine.

„Ich stimme dir da voll und ganz zu, sie passen wunderbar zusammen!" sagte Jessi und sah zu den beiden hinüber.

„Komm, lass uns auch tanzen!" sagte Sirius und zog Serafine mit sich auf die Tanzfläche.

Nach vier weiteren Tänzen, kamen James und Lily wieder zum Tisch zurück.

„Ich hol uns was zu trinken Süße." sagte James und ging hinüber zur Bar.

„Seht mal dort drüben sitzt Peter, sieht so aus als ob er James beobachtet!" sagte Remus und deutete unauffällig zu einem Tisch, an dem Peter mit vier anderen Gryffindors saß.

Lily stand auf und ging zu James hinüber, der ihr ein Butterbier entgegen hielt.

„James, Peter beobachtet dich!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

James sah unauffällig zu Peter hinüber und flüsterte zurück: „Ja sein Blick ist regelrecht auf uns fixiert!"

„Lass uns zu Remus und Jessi zurückgehen!" sagte Lily.

James legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Tisch zurück.

„Als sie sich zu Remus und Jessi gesetzt hatten, beugte sich Remus zu James und flüsterte: „Peter hat euch beiden die ganze Zeit beobachtet, als ihr bei der Bar gestanden habt."

„Morgen kann er uns direkt in die Augen sehen, bin mal gespannt, was für Lügen er uns auftischt, wenn wir ihn morgen zur Rede stallen!" erwiderte James leicht aufgebracht.

Lily legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

James sah sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Schon gut Süße!" sagte er lächelnd.

Lily lächelte zurück und sagte: „James, du weißt was Dumbledore uns geraten hat, als wir den Abend noch einmal zu ihm kommen sollten!"

„Du hast Recht, komm lass uns noch einmal tanzen, bevor das Fest zu Ende ist!" sagte er, stand auf und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Als sich gegen ein Uhr langsam die Große Halle leerte, gingen auch James, Lily und die anderen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und gleich hinauf in ihre Schlafsäle und ins Bett.


	48. Kapitel 48

Kapitel 48 

Als Lily am nächsten Tag aufwachte, sagte ihr ein Blick auf den Wecker, dass es schon 12:30 Uhr war. Sie sah zu den Betten ihrer zwei Freundinnen hinüber und stellte fest, dass beide noch schliefen. Lily schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, ging ins Bad und gönnte sich eine ausgiebige Dusche. Als sie wieder in den Schlafsaal kam, saß Jessi gähnend auf ihrem Bett und sah sie erstaunt an. Du bist schon wach?" fragte sie und gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig.

„Ja, wie ich sehe du noch nicht oder?" fragte Lily lachend.

„War ja auch ziemlich spät gestern Abend, man wir hätten nicht noch bis 3:00 Uhr quatschen sollen!" stellte Jessi fest.

„Wieso, war doch ganz lustig." erwiderte Lily.

„Ja schon, nur ich bin dadurch nicht richtig ausgeschlafen!" beschwerte sie sich bei ihr.

„Du hättest doch noch länger schlafen können!" entgegnete Lily ihr.

„Nö, sonst verpasse ich noch die Unterredung mit Peter und die will ich auf keinen Fall verpassen, ich bin doch gespannt darauf, was für Lügen er uns auftischen will!" erklärte Jessi, stand auf und ging ins Bad.

„Morgen Lily!" kam es von einer verschlafen klingenden Serafine.

„Morgen Finny!" erwiderte Lily, die sich gerade eine Jeans anzog.

Als Jessi gerade aus dem bad kam, flitzte Serafine an ihr vorbei und Lily und sie konnten ein Ahhh hören. Beide sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen.

„Warum lacht ihr?" fragte Serafine, als sie wieder aus dem Bad kam.

„Ach nichts!" antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

Als auch Serafine sich angezogen hatte, verließen sie gemeinsam den Schlafsaal und gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich wette mit euch dass die Jungs noch schlafen!" sagte Serafine.

„Die Wette hättest du schon verloren mein Schatz!" hörten sie die Stimme von Sirius, der gerade zusammen mit James und Remus die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal herunter kam.

Lily und Jessi fingen an zu lachen, als sie das entrüstete Gesicht von Serafine sahen.

„Komm Finny ärgere dich nicht, ich hab es schon lange aufgegeben eine Wette die die Marauder betrifft abzuschließen!" erklärte Jessi lachend.

„Morgen meine Süße!" sagte James und gab Lily einen Kuss.

„Morgen mein Prinz!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Hey, flüstert nicht immer!" beschwerte sich Sirius.

„Tatze!" sagte James in einem gespielt drohendem Ton.

„Lasst uns Mittagessen gehen!" meinte dieser nur, nahm Serafines Hand und ging mit ihr Richtung Portraitloch.

Die anderen folgten ihnen und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Große Halle.

Als sie sich an den Gryffindor Tisch gesetzt hatten wandte sich James an seine Freunde.

„Lily und ich haben uns überlegt, das wir Peter im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher zur Rede stellen wollen!" erklärte er den Freunden.

„Warum?" fragte Sirius.

„Es ist unauffälliger, als im Raum der Wünsche. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich ihm eine Nachricht zu kommen lasse, dass er zu mir in den Aufenthaltsraum kommen soll, da ich etwas mit ihm zu besprechen hätte. Doch im Aufenthaltsraum, wird ihn eine Überraschung erwarten, denn wenn ich ihn rein lasse, werdet ihr auch dort sein. Sirius du stellst dich vor die Tür, damit er nicht wieder abhauen kann, Remus du stellst dich hinter ihn, wenn er sich auf die Couch setzt und ich werde ihm ein paar ziemlich unangenehme Fragen stellen!" erklärte er flüsternd.

„Was ist mit Lily, Jessi und Serafine? Was wenn er seinen Zauberstab auf Lily richtet?" fragte Remus besorgt.

„Die Mädchen werden sich in der Nähe des Bücherregals aufhalten. Lily und ich haben letztes Mal bei der Ausarbeitung für Dumbledores Geburtstag, neben dem Regal eine Tür entdeckt, die in eine Art Durchgangszimmer führt. Wenn es für Jessi, Serafine und Lily zu Gefährlich wird, können sie schnell dort hinein gehen und die Tür hinter sich verschließen, durch die andere Tür, gelangen sie auf einen Gang, der direkt zu Dumbledores Büro führt." antwortete James.

„Okay, wann hattest du gedacht ihn in den Aufenthaltsraum zu bestellen?" fragte Sirius.

„Heute Nachmittag um 16:00 Uhr." gab James ihm Auskunft.

„Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir treffen uns um halb vier im Aufenthaltsraum!" sagte Remus.

Alle nickten bestätigend und fingen an zu Essen. James sah kurz zum Lehrertisch hoch und sah das bestätigende Nicken von Dumbledore.

Nach dem Essen beschlossen sie draußen noch etwas spazieren zu gehen und gingen nach einer Ausgiebigen Schneeballschlacht hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Gegen viertel nach drei, gab James einem Jungen aus der dritten Klasse den Zettel mit der Nachricht an Peter und wies ihn an diesen Peter zu geben. Anschließend ging er mit Lily in den Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher. Um halb vier klopfte es an der Tür und als James diese öffnete, betraten Remus, Sirius, Jessi und Serafine den Raum und machten es sich auf der Couch und den Sesseln während dessen sie warteten gemütlich.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, gingen alle auf ihre Plätze, wie sie es vorher besprochen hatten. Sirius stellte sich rechts neben die Tür, Remus an die linke Seite der Couch und die Mädchen zum Bücherregal an der Wand, wo sich die Tür zum Durchgangszimmer befand.

„Wer ist da?" fragte James der Form halber.

„Peter!" kam die Antwort.

James ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„Hi Peter, komm rein und setz dich!" begrüßte er ihn und deutete auf die Couch.

Als Peter den Raum betreten hatte, schloss James die Tür und Sirius stellte sich Augenblicklich davor, um einen Fluchtversuch von Peter zu verhindern. Dieser begrüßte Remus und setzte sich auf die Couch. Remus ging unterdessen hinter die Couch, so dass er hinter Peters Rücken stand. James ging zu Peter hinüber und stellte sich vor ihn.

„Weshalb ich dich um ein Gespräch gebeten habe, hat folgenden Grund. Ich habe festgestellt, dass du uns aus dem Weg gehst und dich mit den Slytherin hinter unserem Rücken triffst." erklärte James ernst.

„Aber James, wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich euch aus dem Weg gehe und mich hinter euren Rücken mit den Slytherins treffe?" fragte Peter scheinheilig.

„Du hast in den letzten Vollmondnächten immer wieder eine Ausrede gehabt, um nicht mit uns zu Moony zu gehen und ihm beizustehen. Außerdem haben Lily und ich dich mit Bellatrix, Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle und einigen anderen Slytherins gesehen, wie du mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade gegangen bist!" erklärte James mit einem scharfen ton in der Stimme.

„Ja… Ja… James, ich musste in den letzten Vollmondnächte wirklich in die Bibliothek, ich muss doch mehr aufholen und lernen als ihr, um die UTZ zu bestehen!" begann Peter zu erklären.

„Es ist nur eigenartig, dass du jedes Mal bei Vollmond in die Bibliothek zum lernen musstest!" stellte James fest.

„Als Lily und du mich mit den Slytherins gesehen habt, haben sie mich gezwungen mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, Malfoy hielt mir seinen Zauberstab an die Rippen und zwang mich regelrecht mit ihnen mit zu gehen!" setzte er seine Erklärung fort.

„Es ist nur komisch, dass ich keinen Zauberstab in deinem Rücken gesehen habe und du mit ihnen lachend nach Hogsmeade gegangen bist!" erklärte James ihm und sah ihn ernst an.

Sirius, der vor der Tür stand und Peter gut beobachten konnte bemerkte, dass Peter immer unruhiger wurde und auf seinem Platz nervös hin und her rutschte.

„James, er lügt!" stellte Sirius trocken fest.

Plötzlich sprang Peter wie irre schreiend auf und rief: „Expelliarmus!"

James, Sirius, Remus, Jessis, Serafines und Lilys Zauberstab flogen auf Peter zu und er fing sie mit seiner linken Hand auf.

„Ha, was sagt ihr jetzt, was?" fragte er hämisch lachend und fixierte James, dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass Lily die Tür zum Durchgangszimmer öffnete und Dumbledore, Mr. Potter, Shacklebolt und vier Auroren in den Aufenthaltsraum herein ließ. Diese hielten sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab noch zurück.

„Das ist dein erstes Schuldeingeständnis, Peter!" stellte James fest.

„Du kannst mir nichts beweisen James, ich sage einfach, dass ich mich gegen euch verteidigen musste, als ihr mich angegriffen habt." erklärte dieser.

„Wenn du dich so sicher fühlst, kannst du mir ja auch erklären, was du vorletzte Nacht an meinem Bett zu suchen hattest!" sagte James mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich wollte euch zu Voldemort bringen, der Meister hätte mich dafür großzügig belohnt, doch das elende Schlammblut musste ja, gerade in dem Moment aufwachen, als ich den Fesselungszauber sprechen wollte!" sagte Peter.

„Du wirst nicht weit kommen, dass weiß du!" erklärte James.

„Du unterschätzt mich Potter, ich hab schon mehr geschafft, als du dir vorstellen kannst!" sagte Peter in einem Überlegenem Ton.

„Was willst du schon groß geschafft haben, du bringst doch nur wenig zustande, dazu bist du viel zu feige!" begann James ihn zu reizen.

„Ich bin nicht feige, wer glaubst du hat Voldemort verraten, wo die Eltern des Schlammblutes wohnen, sie mit entführt und gequält, wer meinst du hat einen Heidenspaß dabei gehabt, dich zu foltern, was? Ich war es, ich ganz allein, auch habe ich dein Schlammblut für Serena bespitzelt und soll ich dir mal was verraten, es hat mir Spaß gemacht euch leiden zu sehen!" schrie Peter.

„Du bist nichts als ein mieses Stück Dreck!" schrie Lily und kam auf Peter zu.

Dies ging so schnell, dass weder Dumbledore noch die anderen reagieren oder eingreifen konnten, da sie sonst auch Lily mit ihren Flüchen getroffen hätten.

„Was willst du?" fragte Peter, der sie fassungslos anstarrte.

Lily holte aus und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige, so dass sein Kopf zur Seite flog. Peter hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lily.

Diese hob, mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen ihre Hand und rief mit fester Stimme: „Pretiffikus Totalus!"

Peter starrte sie mit einem fassungslosen Blick an. Seine Arme und Beine klappten an seinen Körper und er kippte nach hinten.

Lily sah wie erstarrt auf ihre Hand und danach auf Peter. James, ging langsam auf sie zu und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, sie zuckte kurz zusammen, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick an.

Plötzlich waren Dumbledore und die andern bei ihnen und belegten Peter mit einem Fesselungszauber.

„Professor, heben sie den Ganzkörperklammerfluch nicht auf, ansonsten wird er sich in eine Ratte verwandeln und flüchten!" erklärte James dem Schulleiter.

Dieser nickte. „Woher wissen sie, dass er ein Animagus ist Mr. Potter?" fragte er verwundert.

„Das erkläre ich ihnen ein anderes Mal!" erwiderte James und zog die immer noch wie erstarrt da stehende Lily in seine Arme.

„In Ordnung!" erklärte Dumbledore und gab den Auroren ein Zeichen.

Diese beschworen eine Trage, legten Peter darauf und verließen ihm den Aufenthaltsraum.

Jessi und Serafine kamen zu ihnen und sahen Lily bewundernd an.

„Lily, wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Serafine.

Diese löste sich langsam aus James Armen, sah sie an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich… ich … Ich weiß es nicht!" antwortete diese.

James ging mit ihr zur Couch, drückte sie darauf hinunter, setzte sich neben sie und nahm beruhigend ihre Hand.

Dumbledore setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sagte: „Miss Evans, dass was sie gerade getan haben, war sehr leichtsinnig von ihnen!"

„Ich weiß Professor, doch als Peter das mit meinen Eltern sagte, überkam mich eine solche Wut, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich tat!" erklärte sie ihm.

„Miss Evans, darf ich sie fragen, was sie in dem Moment fühlten, als sie die Hand hoben und den Ganzkörperklammerfluch riefen!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll, erst empfand ich eine unheimliche Wut auf Peter und das Verlangen ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben. Als er dann seinem Zauberstab auf mich richtete, stieg ein seltsam warmes Gefühl in mir hoch und ich hob instinktiv meine Hand, dann wandelte sich die Wut in Zorn und ich rief den Fluch!" erklärte Lily.

„Ich hab eine Vermutung, doch ich will sicher gehen, dass meine Vermutung richtig ist, deshalb werde ich ihnen erst Morgen eine Antwort darauf geben können!" erklärte Dumbledore und stand auf.

„Warum können sie Lily erst Morgen eine Antwort auf ihre Vermutung geben?" fragte Serafine neugierig

„Ich werde mich mit einigen Fachleuten in Verbindung setzen und in einigen Schriften nachsehen, wie gesagt es ist nur eine Vermutung!" antwortete Dumbledore freundlich. „Sie sollten jetzt zum Abendessen gehen und wenn ich etwas weiß, werde ich sie benachrichtigen!" fügte er hinzu und verließ gemeinsam mit Mr. Potter und Shacklebolt den Aufenthaltsraum.

James stand mit Lily von der Couch auf und verließ ebenfalls mit den anderen den Aufenthaltsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.


	49. Kapitel 49

Kapitel 49 

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Lily, James und die anderen in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich in ihre Lieblingsecke beim Kamin.

„Hey Sweetheart, ich bin immer noch etwas geschockt über das, was du vorhin in eurem Aufenthaltsraum getan hast, ich hätte dir so was nie zugetraut, also wirklich, rennt zu Pettigrew, haut ihm eine runter und versetzt ihm den Ganzkörperklammerfluch, mit der bloßen Hand. WOW Lily, ich bin wirklich gespannt, was Dumbledore euch morgen über seine Vermutung, wie du das zustande gebracht hast, erzählen wird. Ihr erzählt es uns doch oder?" fragte Sirius und sah sie mit einem Hundeblick flehend an.

Lily lächelte ihn schwach an. „Sirius, ich bin ja selber über das was ich im Aufenthaltsraum getan geschockt, mir wird erst jetzt richtig klar, was ich da überhaupt gemacht hab!" antwortete sie müde.

„Lily, du solltest schlafen gehen, du siehst aus, als hättest du drei Tage nicht geschlafen!" sagte Jessi und sah sie besorgt an.

„So fühle ich mich auch!" gab sie zu, stand auf, gab James einen Kuss und ging die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

„So fix und alle hab ich Lily das letzte Mal, vor den ZAG Prüfungen gesehen!" stellte Serafine fest.

„Hey Leute, wir sollten auch schlafen gehen, immerhin ist es schon spät und wir haben ab morgen noch eine Woche Unterricht, bevor die Ferien anfangen." sagte Remus und stand von der Couch auf.

Die anderen nickten und taten es Remus gleich, nachdem sie sich Gute Nacht gesagt hatten, ging jeder in seinen eigenen Schlafsaal.

„Lily, hey Lily aufstehen, wir verpassen sonst das Frühstück!" versuchte Jessi ihre Freundin zu wecken.

Doch Lily regte sich nicht und machte auch keine Anstalten aufzuwachen.

„Jessi, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr, ich geh zu James, Sirius und Remus, die müssen uns helfen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen, die Treppe ist viel zu eng, um sie mit einer Trage aus unserem Schlafsaal in den Krankenflügel zu bringen." erklärte Serafine und war auch schon an der Tür.

„Finny warte, du vergisst, dass die Jungs, durch den Schutzzauber, der auf der Treppe liegt, nicht zu uns in den Schlafsaal kommen können!" hielt Jessi sie auf.

„Das meinst auch nur du!" erwiderte diese und war auch schon verschwunden.

Sie lief die Treppe von ihrem Schlafsaal so schnell sie konnte hinunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und gleich wieder die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Als sie die Tür, die zu den drei Jungen führte erreicht hatte, stürmte sie in dessen Zimmer und rannte auf James sein Bett zu.

„James, James wach auf!" rief sie so laut sie nur konnte.

„Hey, was machst du denn so´n Krach?" fragte Sirius verschlafen.

„Sirius, ihr müsst uns helfen, wir können Lily nicht allein aus unserem Schlafsaal in den Krankenflügel bringen!" sagte sie aufgeregt.

„Was ist mit Lily, wieso Krankenflügel?" fragte James, der plötzlich hell wach war.

„Ich hab es doch eben schon gesagt, wir haben versucht Lily mit allen Mitteln wach zu bekommen, doch auch bei den extremsten Versuchen haben wir es nicht geschafft und darum müsst ihr uns helfen, Lily aus unserem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu tragen, damit wir sie dort auf eine Trage legen und sie in den Krankenflügel bringen können.!" erklärte Serafine mit sich fast überschlagenden Stimme.

James sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich in Rekord Zeit an und lief mit Serafine aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und auf die Treppe zu, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte. Er stoppte kurz, murmelte etwas und rannte dann die Treppe hinauf. Er öffnete die Tür, die zu Lilys, Jessis und Serafines Schlafsaal führte und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Lilys Bett zu.

„Jessi, was ist mit ihr?" fragte er.

Jessi hob nur die Schultern und schaute besorgt zu Lily.

James hob sie hoch und trug sie auf seinen Armen aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal hinaus, die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und verschwand mit ihr aus dem Portraitloch in Richtung Krankenflügel. Jessi und Serafine sahen sich besorgt an, als sie ihm hinterher liefen. Als James mit Lily beim Krankenflügel ankam, öffnete Serafine schnell die Tür und Jessi rannte, als sie den Krankenflügel betreten hatten, zu Madame Pomfrey ins Büro. Diese kam auf sie zu und deutete ihm an, Lily auf das Bett vor ihm zu legen.

„Holen sie bitte Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Potter!" wies sie ihn an und als James verschwunden war, schickte sie auch Jessi und Serafine aus dem Krankenflügel.

Nachdem sie Lily untersucht hatte, ging sie in ihr Büro und kam wenige Augenblicke mit einer Piole in der Hand wieder, setzte diese Lily an den Mund und flösste ihr etwas von dem Trank, den die Piole enthielt ein.

„Was gibt´s Poppy?" fragte Dumbledore, als er mit James in den Krankenflügel kam.

„Albus, Mr. Potter brachte mir eben Miss Evans, aber als ich sie untersuchte, konnte ich nichts finden außer, dass sie eine Art von Erschöpfung aufweist, die ich mir nicht erklären kann!" antwortete Madame Pomfrey.

„Aber ich, kommst du bitte mal mit mir in dein Büro?" fragte Dumbledore und lächelte, als er ihr verwirrtes Gesicht sah.

James ging unterdessen zu Lilys Bett und setzte sich auf dessen Bettkante. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, sah sie an und lächelte, als sie die Augen aufschlug.

„Hi Süße!" flüsterte er.

„Hi! James warum bin ich im Krankenflügel?" fragte Lily und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Als Jessi und Serafine alles versucht hatten, um dich wach zu bekommen und sogar die extremsten Versuche fehlschlugen, kam Serafine in unseren Schlafsaal und hat uns um Hilfe gebeten, ich bin dann mit ihr in euren Schlafsaal und hab dich dann gleich in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Madame Pomfrey stellte, nachdem sie dich untersucht hatte fest, dass du eine Art von Erschöpfung hättest, aber dass sie es sich nicht erklären könnte, woher du diese haben könntest." erklärte James.

„Wie geht es ihnen Kindchen?" fragte Madame Pomfrey mütterlich, als sie gerade mit Dumbledore auf Lilys Bett zukam.

„Danke, es geht mir gut, aber wie…" begann Lily, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie.

„Das erkläre ich ihnen und Mr. Potter, heute Nachmittag!" sagte er und lächelte sie beide geheimnisvoll und mit einem gewissen Funkeln in den Augen an.

Madame Pomfrey untersuchte Lily noch einmal und entließ sie wieder aus dem Krankenflügel. Als James und sie den Krankenflügel verließen, trafen sie auf Jessi, Serafine, Sirius und Remus, die vor der Tür gewartet hatten.

„Mann Lily, bin ich froh, das es dir gut geht!" sagte Jessi und Umarmte sie erleichtert.

„Kommt, wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde, um zu Frühstücken, dann müssen wir in den Unterricht." stellte Serafine fest und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Großen Halle, dort setzten sie sich an ihren Tisch und begannen zu Frühstücken.

Nach einem viel zu kurzem Frühstück, wie Sirius fand, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum, indem sie Geschichte der Zauberei hatten. Nachdem sie auch die Doppelstunden Magische Geschöpfe hinter sich hatten, gingen sie zum Mittagessen und danach in die Doppelstunde für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in denen sie die Verteidigungsflüche lernten, die sie gegen einige dunkle Flüche schützen oder mit denen sie sich verteidigen könnten.

„Puh, das war ja wieder ein Wochenanfang, es ist voll unfair, dass wir so viele Hausaufgaben, nur an einem Tag aufbekommen haben!" beschwerte sich Jessi.

„Nimm´s locker, es ist doch gar nicht so schlimm." versuchte Sirius sie aufzuheitern.

„Gar nicht so schlimm? Du nennst, drei Seiten Pergament in Geschichte, vier Seiten Pergament in Magische Geschöpfe und zwei Seiten Pergament in Verteidigung gar nicht so schlimm?" regte sie sich auf.

„Komm Süße, wir müssen noch zu Dumbledore!" sagte James lachend, nahm Lilys Hand und ging mit ihr in die Richtung zu Dumbledores Büro.

Dort angekommen, sagte er das Passwort und gemeinsam stiegen sie sie gwundene Treppe zum Büro empor, klopften an und betraten den Raum.

„Lilian!" hörte Lily und wurde gleich daraufhin von Shacklebolt in eine Umarmung gezogen.

„Onkel Aron, ich hoffe du hältst dein Versprechen und nennst mich nach meinem Geburtstag Lily!" erinnerte sie ihn und begann zu lachen, als sie daraufhin sein Gesicht sah.

Als sich Lily aus der Umarmung von Shacklebolt gelöst hatte, kam Mrs. Potter auf sie zu und umarmte sie ebenfalls. „Lily Liebes, wie geht es dir?" fragte sie und sah Lily prüfend an.

„Mir geht es gut Ramona!" erwiderte Lily lächelnd.

„Ich schlage vor, wir setzen uns und ich erzähle euch, was ich herausgefunden habe. Aber bevor ich es euch erzähle, hab ich noch einige Fragen an James!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Bitte Professor, fragen sie!" sagte James lächelnd.

„James, woher wusstest du, dass Peter Pettigrews Animagusform einer Ratte ist?" fragte dieser.

„Nun Professor, wenn ich es ihnen erzähle, werden sie verpflichtet sein, mich danach den Beamten für illegale Animagi zu übergeben, die mich dann wahrscheinlich sofort nach Askaban bringen werden!" antwortet er.

Mr. und Mrs. Potter, sowie Dumbledore sahen ihn auf Grund seiner Antwort etwas entsetzt an. Shacklebolt nickte zustimmend und Lilys Augen hatten einen ängstlichen Ausdruck angenommen.

„Nun, wenn sie es mir trotzdem erzählen wollen, kann ich ihnen nur zusichern, dass was wir hier in meinem Büro besprechen, nichts nach außen dringen wird!" erklärte Dumbledore, hob seinen Zauberstab und legte einen Zauber auf sein Büro.

James nickte und begann seine Erzählung. „Alles fing in unserem 2. Jahr an, Sirius und ich wunderten uns bald darüber, warum Remus immer um die gleiche Zeit einmal im Monat, wenn Vollmond war, krank wurde oder zu seiner kranken Mutter oder Oma reiste. Ungefähr in der zweiten Hälfte unseres 2. Jahres hier in Hogwarts, fanden wir heraus, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist und es uns nur verschwieg, weil er Angst davor hatte, uns als seine Freunde zu verlieren, wenn wir es je erfahren würden. Doch Sirius und ich konnten ihm versichern, dass wir weiterhin seine Freunde bleiben würden, da er ja nichts dafür konnte, als Sechsjähriger von einem Werwolf gebissen worden zu sein. Als wir nun wussten was mit ihm los ist, haben Sirius, Peter und ich uns überlegt, wie wir Remus helfen konnten und fanden in Verwandlung heraus, als wir das Thema Animagi hatten, dass wir es versuchen wollten, uns in ein Animagi zu verwandeln. Wir holten uns so viele Informationen über die Verwandlung zum Animagi, wie wir nur konnten und im 5. Jahr hatten Sirius, Peter mit unserer Hilfe und ich es geschafft, uns in Animagis zu verwandeln, um Remus zur Seite zu stehen und bei ihm zu sein, wenn er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte, da wir gelesen hatten, das ein Werwolf Tiere nicht angreift. So Professor, nun wissen sie, dass Sirius, Peter und ich unregistrierte Animagi sind und ich bin erleichtert und froh, es nicht mehr vor ihnen verheimlichen zu müssen!" beendete James seine Erzählung.

„James, würden sie mir ihre Animagiform zeigen?" fragte Dumbledore immer noch beeindruckt, von dem eben gehörten.

James nickte, stand auf und ging in die Mitte des Büros, wo mehr Platz war, stellte sich auf alle viere und konzentrierte sich. Es dauerte nur Sekunden und im Büro stand ein imposanter Hirsch mit einem imposanten Geweih. Sekunden später verwandelte er sich wieder in sich selbst zurück und setzte sich wieder in einen Sessel neben Lily.

„Ich muss schon sagen, dass ich beeindruckt bin, darüber dass sie es in ihrem 5. Jahr geschafft haben, sich ohne jegliche Hilfe in einen Animagus zu verwandeln." erklärte Dumbledore.

James Eltern sahen ihren Sohn bewundernd und gleichzeitig überrascht an. „Ich weiß, ich sollte drüber das er ein unregistrierter Animagus ist verärgert sein, doch ich kann es nicht, ich muss zugeben, dass ich über das was er schon so früh erreicht hat, stolz auf ihn bin!" gab Mr. Potter zu.

„Nun gut, ich werde es nicht melden, ich würde sagen wir einigen uns darauf, dass sie James, wenn sie die Schule beendet haben sich beim Ministerium regisrieren lassen!" sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Das geht in Ordnung Professor!" erwiderte James und Lily atmete hörbar erleichtert aus.

„So und nun zu dem war ich über meine gestrige Vermutung herausgefunden habe!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Albus hat deine Vermutung etwas mit der extremen Erschöpfung von Lily zu tun?" fragte Mrs. Potter besorgt

„Ja, aber ein nach dem anderen." erklärte Dumbledore und begann seine Erklärung.

„Miss Evans, wie sie gestern selbst bemerkten, als sie Mr. Pettigrew mit dem Petifikus Totalus belegten, taten sie dies ohne Zauberstab. Dies ist ihnen auf Grund dessen möglich, da sie die Magie der Druiden in sich tragen und diese die Stablose Magie beherrschten, da es zu deren Zeit keine Zauberstäbe gab. Bei ihnen kam diese Magie, durch ihre starke Wut und den Zorn den sie gegen Mr. Pettigrew, auf Grund dessen, als er Mr. Potter gestand, dass er Voldemort verriet, wo er ihre Eltern finden konnte und dass er es genossen hatte, sie zu quälen. Auf Grund dieser Vermutung von mir, schickte ich noch gestern Abend eine Eule zu einem Freund, der Fachmann auf dem Gebiet der Druiden Magie ist und dieser bestätigte meine Vermutung, dass sie die Stablose Magie auf Grund ihrer Abstammung Väterlicherseits beherrschen. Um sie kontrollieren zu können, müssen sie eine bestimmte Ausbildung erhalten. Damit die Magie in ihnen, bei starken negativen Gefühlen, nicht von ihnen unbewusst freigesetzt wird. Da diese Magie, sehr viel Energie von ihnen fordert und eine extreme Erschöpfung nach sich zieht. Was wie wir feststellen mussten, heute bei ihnen der Fall war!" beendete Dumbledore seine Erklärung. (T´schuldigung, wusste nicht wie ich es sonst beschreiben sollte)

Alle, außer Dumbledore, sahen Lily, über das eben gehörte, fassungslos an. Die sich unter den Blicken der anderen sichtlich unwohl fühlte.

„Aber Professor, was ist, wenn Voldemort das auch weiß, ich meine, dass ich die Stablose Magie beherrsche?" fragte Lily und man konnte deutlich die Angst in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Da kann ich sie beruhigen, Voldemort weiß nichts über ihre Gabe, dass sie die Stablose Magie benutzen können. Er ist hauptsächlich auf die Druiden Magie, die in ihnen ist fixiert!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber Professor, Voldemort wird so lange hinter James und mir her sein, bis er es schafft, uns beide in seine Gewalt zu bringen!" gab Lily zu bedenken.

„Miss Evans, sie können versichert sein, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht schon eine Lösung gefunden habe, doch ich muss mir die Erlaubnis und die Absicherung des Zauberei Ministeriums noch einholen, damit wir dies durchführen können. Doch ich werde erst mit ihnen über diese Lösung sprechen, wenn es an der Zeit dazu ist!" erklärte dieser.

„Albus, was willst du unternehmen, wenn das Ministerium deine Lösung ablehnt?" fragte Mrs. Potter besorgt.

„Dann werde ich es ohne dessen Genehmigung tun um das Leben der beiden zu schützen, immerhin ist ihr Leben in Gefahr, wenn Voldemort erst einmal hat, was er will!" erklärte Dumbledore ernst. „Aber sie sind vorerst in Sicherheit, wenn sie sich in Hogwarts oder in Godric´s Hollow aufhalten." fügte er beruhigend hinzu.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, mir schwiert ein wenig der Kopf, von dem was ich heute alles erfahren hab!" erklärte Lily.

„So ich würde sagen, sie gehen jetzt erst einmal zum Abendessen und ruhen sich danach aus!" erklärte Dumbledore, hob den Zauber, den er auf sein Büro gelegt hatte wieder auf.

James stand auf und zog Lily vorsichtig von ihrem Sessel hoch, sie verabschiedeten sich von James Eltern und Shacklebolt und verließen das Büro des Schulleiters in Richtung Große Halle.


	50. Kapitel 50

Kapitel 50 

Der Rest der Woche verging so langsam, als wenn jemand einen Kriechfluch auf die letzten Tage vor den Ferien gelegt hätte, doch dann war auch der letzte Unterrichtstag vorbei. Lily, James und Sirius machten sich am nächsten Tag, nachdem sie Remus, Jessi uns Serafine nach Hogsmeade zum Zug gebracht hatten, mit einem Portschüssel auf den Weg nach Godric´s Hollow, wo sie von einer gutgelaunten und strahlenden Mrs. Potter empfangen wurden.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich!" rief sie erfreut, als die drei im Wohnzimmer ankamen und umarmte sie nach einander herzlich.

„Hallo Ramona, es ist schön wieder hier zu sein!" entgegnete Lily.

„Bringt die Sachen in eure Zimmer und kommt dann zum Mittagessen!" sagte diese und verließ das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche.

„Los kommt, bringen wir unsere Sachen hoch, ich hab einen Mordshunger!" forderte Sirius die anderen beiden auf.

„Wann hast du denn mal keinen Hunger?" fragte James grinsend.

„Wenn ich schlafe!" erwiderte er und grinste zurück.

Sie gingen gemeinsam nach oben und als sie die Sachen in ihren Zimmern verstaut hatten, gingen sie wieder hinunter in die Küche.

„Ach ehe ich es vergesse, ich habe die Shacklebolt´s heute zum Abendessen eingeladen." teilte Ramona ihnen mit.

„Was wird bestimmt wieder ein lustiger Abend!" meinte James grinsend.

Als sie mit dem Mittagessen fertig waren, erklärte Lily ihnen, dass sie draußen noch etwas spazieren gehen wolle und verließ die Küche. James, Sirius und Mrs. Potter gingen ins Wohnzimmer, dort begannen sie zu überlegen, womit sie Lily an ihrem Geburtstag überraschen könnten. Als Lily von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkam und das Wohnzimmer betrat, taten sie, als ob sie sich über die Einladungen zu Silvester unterhielten.

„Was meinst du Lily, wen sollen wir zu Silvester noch einladen?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Wen habt ihr den schon auf eurer Liste?" fragte Lily.

„Die Browns, Die Jacobs und die Lupins!" zählte Sirius auf.

„Außer den Shacklebolts fällt mir keiner weiter ein!" erklärte Lily.

„Aron und Lisbeth können wir ja gleich heute Abend die Einladung für Silvester geben!" sagte Ramona und zwinkerte den Jungs unauffällig zu.

„Ich bringe meinen Umhang nach oben!" sagte Lily und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

„So Jungs, ich muss jetzt in die Küche und das Abendessen vorbereiten, ihr könnt nach oben gehen oder euch noch etwas besonderes für Lilys Geburtstag ausdenken, aber keinen Streich, haben wir uns verstanden, ich möchte das dieser Geburtstag für sie etwas ganz besonderes wird, an den sie sich gern zurück erinnert!" sagte sie, sah die beiden eindringlich an und verließ das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche.

„Ja Mum!" antwortete James und verdrehte die Augen. „Sie wird den Streich wohl nie vergessen, den ich ihr, als ich 10 war, an ihrem 30. Geburtstag gespielt habe."

„War das der, wo du ihr einen Frosch in die Pralinenschachtel, die sie von deinem Vater bekommen hat, getan hast?" fragte Sirius lachend.

„Ja, mein Vater fand den Streich ziemlich lustig, nur meine Mum war davon nicht sehr begeistert!" antwortete James. „Lass uns auch nach oben gehen."

„Okay!" erwiderte Sirius, beide standen von der Couch auf, verließen das Wohnzimmer und gingen nach oben.

Als sie in James Zimmer ankamen, ließ sich Sirius in den Berg Kissen fallen der in der einen Ecke des Zimmers lag.

„Ich geh mal kurz zu Lily rüber!" sagte James und Sirius nickte grinsend.

Er ging durch das Badezimmer zur Tür, die zu Lilys Zimmer führte und öffnete diese leise. James schaute sich im Zimmer um, Lily lag bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett und las in einem dicken Buch.

„Hi Süße!" flüsterte er, als er sich zu ihr aufs Bett setzte.

„Hi James!" antwortete sie und sah lächelnd zu ihm hoch.

„Was liest du da?" fragte James neugierig.

„Ein Buch über Stablose Magie und wie man lernt, sie zu kontrollieren." antwortete Lily. „Dumbledore hat es mir, kurz nach unserem Gespräch mit ihm gegeben."

James beugte sich etwas vor und begann einen kurzen Abschnitt zu lesen. „Lily, wenn du das Buch gelesen hast, würdest du es dann mir geben, damit ich es auch lesen kann?" fragte er.

Lily sah ihn erstaunt an. „Gern! James, darf ich fragen warum du dieses Buch auch lesen möchtest?" fragte sie.

„Ganz einfach, es interessiert mich eben, was das für eine Magie ist, die in meiner wunderschönen Freundin steckt und außerdem finde ich diese Magie, seid ich gesehen hab, wie du damit Pettigrew einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hast, äußerst faszinierend." erklärte James ihr Lächelnd.

„James, es könnte durch aus sein, das du auch die Stablose Magie beherrscht!" sagte Lily nachdenklich.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Nun ja, du hast mir erzählt, dass du die Magie von Merlin und Goderic Gryffindore in dir trägst und so weit ich weiß, war Merlin auch ein Druide!" erklärte Lily.

„Du könntest Recht haben, wir sollten, wenn wir nach den Ferien, wieder in Hogwarts sind, mit Dumbledore über deine Überlegungen reden!" sagte James.

Lily legte ein Lesezeichen in das Buch, schlang ihre Arme um James Hals, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Sirius platzte ohne Aufforderung in Lilys Zimmer.

„Oh, t´schuldigung, aber ihr sollt zum Abendessen kommen!" erklärte er breit grinsend.

„Verschwinde Tatze!" rief James und schmiss ein Kissen nach ihm. Doch dieser war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass James mit dem Kissen nur die Tür traf.

Lily und James standen vom Bett auf, verließen das Zimmer und gingen hinunter in die Küche, wo sie von Aron und Lisbeth Shacklebolt mit einer herzlichen Umarmung begrüßt wurden. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und genossen das vorzügliche Essen, was Mrs. Potter zubereitet hatte. Nach dem Essen machten es sich alle im Wohnzimmer gemütlich.

„Möchtest du auch einen Wiskey Aron?" fragte Mr. Potter.

„Ja gern!" antwortete dieser.

„James, sei so gut und hol für uns eine Flasche Rotwein aus dem Keller!" bat Ramona ihren Sohn.

Dieser nickte, stand auf, verließ den Raum und kam wenige Augenblicke später, mit zwei Flaschen Rotwein und 5 Weingläsern wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Als alle etwas in seinem Glas hatte, fragte Sirius neugierig: „Mr. Shacklebolt, können sie uns sagen, was jetzt mit Petigrew passieren wird?"

Shacklebolt tauschte einen raschen Blick mit Mr. Potter, dieser nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

„Ja, Mr. Pettigrew wurde gestern vom Zaubereiministerium verurteilt und in eine Zelle nach Askaban überführt!" antwortete er.

„Aber kann er denn da nicht entkommen? Ich meine, James hatte ihnen doch gesagt, dass Pettigrew sich in eine Ratte verwandeln kann!" sagte Sirius etwas ungläubig.

„Mr. Pettigrew wurde in eine ganz spezielle Zelle gebracht, diese hat keine Gitterstäbe, sondern Metallwände, damit er nicht durch die Gitter entkommen kann." erklärte Shacklebolt.

„Aron, darf ich fragen, wie das Urteil für Mr. Pettigrew lautete?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Er bekommt den Kuss der Dementoren!" antwortete dieser.

Lily, James und Sirius schüttelten sich. „Das ist aber eine harte Strafe!" sagte Lily erschüttert.

„Lily, du vergisst, dass er deine Eltern verraten und gequält hat, doch nicht nur das, es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er außerdem noch zehn Muggel und drei Zauberer im Auftrag von Voldemort getötet hat!" erklärte Shacklebolt.

„Sie meinen wirklich Peter Pettigrew?" fragte Sirius fassungslos.

„Ja, den meine ich, er war in der Schule ein Nichts, doch als er sich Voldemort anschloss, wuchs er aus sich heraus und tötete in dessen Auftrag, was in der Schule nie jemand vermutet hätte." sagte Shaklebolt ernst.

„Dann hatte Lily Recht, als sie ihn als eine hinterhältige und gemeine Ratte einschätzte!" erklärte James und gab Lily einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Aber nun lasst uns über etwas Erfreulicheres reden, das über Pettigrew könnt ihr morgen ausführlicher im Tagespropheten lesen!" sagte Mr. Potter.

Alle nickten. James und Sirius erzählten einige der Streiche, die sie den Slytherin gespielt habe, doch nur die harmlosesten von denen. Alle begannen über die Erzählungen der beiden zu lachen und es wurde noch ein fröhlicher und gemütlicher Abend. Weit nach Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich die Shacklebolts und nachdem sie mit Flohpulver nach Hause gereist waren, begaben sich auch die Potters, Sirius, James und Lily in ihre Betten.


	51. Kapitel 51

Kapitel 51 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte James relativ früh auf, er schaute auf seine Uhr und sah dass es erst 9:00 Uhr war. Shit! dachte er und stand auf, als sein Blick auf das Bett von Sirius fiel, stellte er fest, das dieser schon aufgestanden sein musste. James ging ins Bad und nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, die er mit kaltem Wasser beendete, ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und zog sich an. Gerade als er aus seinem Zimmer gehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Sirius steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Hey Krone, auch schon wach? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute in die Winkelgasse gehen, Ramona sagte, dass wir noch so einiges zu besorgen hätten!" sagte er grinsend.

„Okay, ich werde Lily fragen, ob auch sie Lust hat mitzukommen!" erwiderte James, verließ sein Zimmer und ging zu Lilys.

Er klopfte an und öffnete leise die Tür. James ging zu ihrem Bett hinüber und setzte sich auf die Bettkante von ihrem Bett, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Lily öffnete die Augen und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Morgen Prinzessin!" sagte er zärtlich.

„Guten Morgen mein Prinz!" erwiderte sie.

„Lily, Sirius und ich wollten mit meiner Mutter nach dem Frühstück in die Winkelgasse, hast du Lust mitzukommen?" fragte James.

„Ja, ich hab auch noch etwas zu besorgen!" erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an.

„Süße, ich geh mit Sirius schon mal nach unten okay!" sagte er, gab ihr noch einen Kuss, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Lily schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und begab sich ins Badezimmer, nach einer kurzen Dusche, zog sie sich an und ging hinunter in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen Ramona!" grüßte Lily gutgelaunt.

„Guten Morgen Lily, na schon ausgeschlafen?" fragte diese lächelnd.

Lily nickte und setzte sich neben James an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz!" sagte Bryan Potter als er in die Küche kam.

„Morgen Liebling!" erwiderte Ramona lächelnd.

„Du und Lily seht heute wieder bezaubernd aus!" sagte er Ramona und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Schmeichler!" sagte Ramona lächelnd.

Lily errötete, auf Grund der Aussage von Mr. Potter leicht.

„Die Jungs, Lily und ich wollten nach dem Frühstück in die Winkelgasse, soll ich dir irgendetwas mitbringen?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Nein, ich hab mir gestern schon dass was ich noch brauchte besorgt." erwiderte Mr. Potter.

Als alle mit Frühstücken fertig waren, half Lily Ramona noch den Tisch abzuräumen und danach begaben sie sich alle ins Wohnzimmer. James betrat als erster den Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen und sagte klar und deutlich: „Zum Tropfenden Kessel!"

Lily, Sirius und Ramona taten es ihm gleich und Mr. Potter reiste nach ihnen, zum Zaubereiministerium.

Als James im Tropfenden Kessel aus dem Kamin stieg, wurde er sogleich von Tom dem Wirt begrüßt: „Hallo James, nah was macht die Schule?"

„Och, kann nicht klagen!" antwortete dieser grinsend.

Nachdem Auch Mrs. Potter, Lily und Sirius im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen waren und von Tom begrüßt wurden, gingen sie gemeinsam durch die Tür zum Hinterhof. James tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Backsteine und als sich der Torbogen geöffnet hatte, betraten sie die Winkelgasse.

„Ich muss erst zu Gringott´s!" sagte Lily und wandte sich nach rechts.

„Ich begleite dich!" sagte Ramona und beide gingen in die Richtung wo die Zaubererbank lag.

James sah ihnen nach und machte sich mit Sirius auf den Weg zu Qualitäten für Quidditch.

Als Lily und Ramona aus Gringott´s wandten sie sich nach rechts, Lily wollte sich noch eine neue Feder kaufen und Pergamentrollen, so beschlossen sie zu „Schreibschnell" einem Laden, der alles führte, was man in der Schule und privat so brauchte. Lily ging in den Laden und Ramona wartete draußen auf sie. Als Lily das gewünschte gekauft hatte, gingen die beiden Frauen auch zu Quatitäten für Quidditch. Dort trafen sie, wie schon zu erwarten war, auf James und Sirius.

„Oh Mann James, nun komm schon, wir sind jetzt schon über eine Stunde hier drin!" drängelte Sirius.

„Ja gleich!" erwiderte dieser und ging zu einem Regal mit Besenzugehör.

Lily und Ramona sahen sich amüsiert an und gingen auf die beiden zu.

„James, du wolltest mit mir noch zu Schwengelbook!" erinnerte Mrs. Potter ihren Sohn.

„Ja, ich komm ja schon!" sagte er widerwillig und verdrehte die Augen.

Mrs. Potter verließ mit James den Laden für Qualitäten für Quidditch und Lily wandte sich an Sirius.

„Sirius, was gefällt James noch außer Quidditch?" fragte sie diesen.

„Du!" antwortete er grinsend.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt mal im ernst!" sagte sie.

„Er erzählte mir mal, dass er gern eine Muggelkette haben würde, doch hier in der Winkelgasse, bekommt man so eine nicht, wir haben schon alle dafür in Frage kommenden Läden abgeklappert." erklärte Sirius.

„Was für eine Art von Kette wollte er?" fragte Lily ihn weiter aus.

„Ja weißt du, wie soll ich dir die beschreiben, hey zeig mal, was hast du da für eine Kette um den Hals?" fragte Sirius interessiert.

Lily holte Die Kette unter ihrem Pullover hervor und zeigte sie ihm.

„Ja, so etwas, so was meinte er wohl!" sagte Sirius und sah sich die Kette genauer an.

„Er wollte gern eine Kette mit seinem Sternzeichen haben?" fragte sie ihn erstaunt.

„Ja, ich glaube so eine wollte er!" antwortete Sirius.

„Sirius, kannst du mir keine konkrete Antwort auf meine Frage geben, ich glaube klingt nicht sehr überzeugend." sagte Lily wenig überzeugt.

„Am besten fragst du ihn selber!" erklärte er ihr daraufhin.

„Uuhhh Sirius, das geht nicht, ich kann ihn ja wohl schlecht fragen, Hey James, hast du dir schon immer eine Kette mit deinem Sternzeichen gewünscht?" sagte Lily leicht angenervt.

„Warum den nicht?" fragte dieser verwirrt.

„Ich wollte James etwas besonderes zu Weihnachten schenken und ich wusste nicht was, darum hab ich dich gefragt!" erklärte sie.

„Ach so, warum hast du das nicht gleich gefragt? Hey, ich horche ihn ein bisschen aus und sage es dir dann okay!" sagte er grinsend.

„Okay, aber sag ihm bitte nichts davon ja!" bat Lily.

„Nee, keine Sorge, ich verrat ihm schon nichts!" versicherte Sirius ihr.

„Lily, Sirius, seid ihr jetzt schon genauso verrückt nach Quidditch wie James?" fragte Ramona lachend.

„Nein, nein, ich hab mich nur etwas umgesehen!" antwortete Lily.

„Was haltet ihr davon noch ein Eis bei Fortescue zu essen bevor wir nach Hause gehen?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Au fein, das machen wir!" freute sich Sirius wie ein Kind.

Die anderen fingen an zu lachen. Sirius flüsterte aber mit James den ganzen Weg nach Fortescue.

Bei Fortescue setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und bestellten sich jeder den Rieseneisbecher spezial.

„Was tuschelt denn ihr beiden?" fragte Mrs. Potter Lily und Sirius.

„Ach nichts besonderes, Lily hat mich nur etwas über Quidditch gefragt!" antwortete ihr Sirius. „Ramona, Lily und ich müssen noch mal kurz weg!" erklärte Sirius, stand auf zog Lily von ihrem Stuhl hoch und lief mit ihr in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel.

Ramona sah James erstaunt an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah den beiden eifersüchtig hinterher.

„Dann lass uns mal nach Hause gehen!" sagte Mrs. Potter, bezahlte das Eis und stand auf.

James erhob sich ebenfalls und half seiner Mutter, die Einkäufe zu tragen. Sie gingen Zum Tropfenden Kessel und reisten von dort aus nach Hause.

„Sirius, was ist los?" fragte Lily.

„Ich weiß jetzt was für eine Kette James meinte!" erklärte er sein handeln.

„Du sagtest, dass James und du, die Kette nirgendwo in der Winkelgasse gesehen oder gefunden habt, dann müssen wir nach Muggellondon." erklärte Lily ihm.

„Okay, dann lass uns Zum Tropfenden Kessel gehen!" sagte Sirius.

Als sie im Tropfenden Kessel ankamen, gingen sie direkt auf die Tür zu, die sie auf die Seite von Muggellondon brachte.

„Ähm Lily, ich kenn mich hier nicht so aus, wo müssen wir denn lang?" fragte Sirius unsicher.

„Komm, hier entlang!" sagte Lily und zog ihn mit sich.

Lily führte ihn zu einem Schmuckgeschäft und beide gingen hinein. Der Juwelier fragte nach ihren Wünschen und Lily erklärte ihm was sie haben wollte.

„Was ist denn ihr Freund für ein Sternzeichen?" fragte dieser freundlich.

Lily sah Sirius fragend an und dieser antwortete: „Er ist am 2. August geboren!"

„Ah ja, dann ist sein Sternzeichen Löwe!" erklärte der Juwelier.

Sirius sah in erstaunt an. Lily musste bei Gesichtsausdruck von Sirius schmunzeln.

Der Juwelier zeigte Lily einiges an Auswahl und sie entschied sich für ein rundes mit einem stattlich aussehndem Löwen darauf.

„Könnten sie auf der Rückseite folgendes eingravieren?" fragte Lily, holte einen Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche, nahm den Stift, der auf dem Tresen lag und schrieb etwas darauf.

„Ja, das lässt sich machen, wollen sie darauf warten oder es später abholen?" fragte der Juwelier freundlich.

„Wir warten!" entschied Sirius.

„Gut, es dauert einen Moment, wenn sie solange dort Platz nehmen wollen." sagte der Juwelier und deutete auf zwei Stühle in der Ecke des Ladens.

Lily und Sirius setzten sich und Sirius sah sich interessiert im Laden um. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, kam der Juwelier zurück. Lily und Sirius standen auf und gingen wieder zum Tresen, wo der Juwelier Lily die Gravur zeigte.

„Es ist wunderschön geworden!" erklärte sie lächelnd.

Der Juwelier legte die Kette mit dem Sternzeichen in ein Kästchen, Lily bezahlte, verließ mit Sirius den Laden machten sich auf den Weg zurück Zum Tropfenden Kessel, von wo aus sie nach Godric´s Hollow zurück kehrten.

Als Lily, gefolgt von Sirius im Wohnzimmer der Potters ankam, lief sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer und versteckte das kleine Kästchen im Nachtschrank neben ihrem Bett.

Als sie sich gerade im Badezimmer die Hände waschen wollte, hörte sie, dass sich Sirius und James stritten. Als sie ihren Namen im Zusammenhang mit untreu und nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen hörte, lief sie in ihr Zimmer, nahm ihren Umhang, rannte, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Haus in den Garten der Potters.

„James, so wie du denkst ist das nicht, ich will…" weiter kam Sirius nicht mit seiner Erklärung, den James und er hörten wie Lilys Zimmertür zuschlug und beide eilten zur Zimmertür von James. Sie konnten gerade noch sehen, wie Lily die Treppe hinunter rannte.

„Na toll Krone, jetzt hat sie deine ganzen Vorwürfe, die du mir an den Schädel gedonnert hast gehört! Und was machst du jetzt?" fragte Sirius vorwurfsvoll.

James sah ihn zerknirscht an, zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ging zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ und sagte: „Nichts!"

„James Bryan Potter, was hast du mit Lily gemacht, dass sie weinend aus dem Haus gelaufen ist?" schrie Mrs. Potter, die plötzlich in seiner Tür erschienen war.

„Nichts!" sagte er unschuldig.

Sirius ging auf Mrs. Potter zu und erklärte ihr, dass Lily wohl den Streit zwischen James und ihm mitbekommen habe und dass er vermutete, dass sie ihren Namen gehört hatte.

„Du bist ein solcher Hornochse James!" entfuhr es Ramona und sah ihn dabei strafend an. Dann drehte sie sich um, ging die Treppe hinunter, warf sich ihren Umhang über und verließ in Richtung Garten das Haus.

Sirius der zum Fenster von James Zimmer hinüber gegangen war, sah Mrs. Potter in die Richtung zum Rondell gehen.

„Sag es mir, wo wart ihr, Lily und du, im Tropfenden Kessel? Hab ihr ein Schäferstündchen gehalten oder was?" fragte James gereizt.

„Das was du denkst, haben wir nicht getan, aber ich darf es dir nicht sagen, da ich es Lily versprochen habe, du wirst dich selbst in den Hintern beißen, wenn du den Grund von unserem Verschwinden aus der Winkelgasse erfährst!" versicherte ihm Sirius und verließ das Zimmer.

„James starrte an die Zimmerdecke und murmelte: „Das glaubst auch nur du!"

Als Mrs. Potter zum Rondell kam, war Lily nicht dort, sie ging zum Weg zurück und lief diesen weiter entlang zum See. Noch bevor sie dort ankam, konnte sie Lily am Fuß einer Eiche entdecken.

„Lily Liebes!" sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, als sie bei ihr ankam.

Lily saß mit angezogenen Beinen unter der Eiche und hatte ihre Stirn auf die Knie gelegt. Sie hob den Kopf, als Ramona sie ansprach.

„Liebes, was ist denn los?" fragte Mrs. Potter und setzte sich neben Lily.

„Ach Ramona, was hab ich falsch gemacht?" fragte Lily schluchzend.

„Du hast überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht!" sagte sie beruhigend.

„Aber James und Sirius haben sich meinetwegen gestritten, solange ich die beiden kenne, haben sie noch nie so miteinander gestritten!" erklärte Lily.

„Liebes, James ist eifersüchtig, er denkt dass du und Sirius etwas verheimlichen und das tut ihr in gewisser Weise ja auch, hab ich recht?" fragte Ramona lächelnd.

„Ja, aber doch nicht das, was James denkt, ich hab Sirius doch nur gefragt, was James schon immer gefallen hätte und Sirius wusste dies nicht genau, darum hab ich ihn gebeten es herauszufinden, da ich für James noch nichts zu Weihnachten hatte und… und…" schluchzte Lily.

„Und er hat es von James erfahren, hat dich mit sich gezogen, nachdem wir bei Fortescue waren und dir gesagt, was James gefallen würde, ist das in ungefähr so?" fragte Ramona.

„Ja, er erzählte mir in Qualitäten für Quidditch, dass James eine Muggelkette besonders gefallen hat, doch er konnte mir keine Auskunft geben, was für eine Kette James meinte, daraufhin hab ich ihn gebeten, es herauszufinden, was er ja auch getan hat. Dann zog er mich von Fortescue mit sich und wir sind Zum Tropfenden Kessel gelaufen und sind von dort auf die Seite von Muggellondon. Wir sind in einen Schmuckladen gegangen und …" Lily schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf.

„Ich habe ja schon vorhin festgestellt, dass er ein Hornochse ist!" entfuhr es Ramona.

Lily sah sie an und konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Aber ein liebevoller Hornochse!" sagte sie.

„Lily, las ihn ruhig etwas zappeln, er wird schon merken, dass er dir Unrecht getan hat, mit seinen Anschuldigungen gegenüber Sirius und dich." riet ihr Ramona.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann Ramona, ich liebe ihn viel zu sehr, ich glaub nicht, dass ich dass lange durch halte!" erwiderte Lily.

„Meine Unterstützung hast du, wenn du der Meinung bist, du wirst weich, komm zu mir! Du musst wissen, Bryan hatte damals auch solche komischen Anwandlungen von unbegründeter Eifersucht!" erklärte Ramona ihr lächelnd. „Komm Lily es wird kalt und ich möchte nicht, dass du noch vor deinem Geburtstag krank wirst!"

Lily und Mrs. Potter standen auf und gingen zurück ins Haus. Lily half ihr beim zubereiten vom Mittagessen, wobei sie von Mrs. Potter mit einigen witzigen Erzählungen aus deren Kindheit abgelenkt wurde.

Beim Mittagessen sah Lily James nicht an und umgekehrt. Mr. Potter sah die beiden verwundert und seine Frau fragend an. Diese gab ihm ein Zeichen ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen und erklärte ihm was, während sie in der Winkelgasse waren, vorgefallen war. Mr. Potter fing laut an zu lachen und sagte, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte: „James benimmt sich genauso wie ein Hornochse, wie ich damals."

Die Tage bis zu Lilys Geburtstag vergingen, James war immer noch stur, was Lily sehr zu schaffen machte. Am Tag vor ihrem Geburtstag, ging Lily lange im Garten der Potters spazieren. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass James sie von seinem Zimmerfenster aus beobachtete. Er verfolgte sie mit seinen Augen und sah, dass sie sich auf eine Bank bei einer runden Rosenrabatte setzte und ihr Gesicht mit den Händen verdeckte, was ihm einen Stich versetzte, als er dies sah. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass seine Mutter aus dem Haus gekommen war und zu Lily hinüber ging, sich neben sie setzte und ihr tröstend übers Haar strich. Lily schüttelte ab und zu den Kopf und er nahm an, dass seine Mutter etwas zu Lily sagte. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es James schien, standen beide auf und kamen aufs Haus zu. Kurz darauf hörte er Schritte auf dem Flur, die an Lilys Zimmer stehen blieben. Er hörte seine Mutter sagen, dass Lily ihr heute nicht helfen könnte und dass sie sich ausruhen solle. Lily erwiderte etwas darauf, was James aber nicht verstehen konnte, dann hörte er, dass sich die Tür von Lilys Zimmer schloss.

Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür und seine Mutter trat ein.

„James kommst du?" fragte sie.

Dieser nickte und ging mit seiner Mutter hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

Gemeinsam mit Sirius und seinen Eltern schmückte er den Raum für Lilys Geburtstag. Nachdem sie damit fertig waren, gingen sie in die Küche um Abendbrot zu essen.

„Bryan könntest du bitte Lily bescheid sagen, dass sie zum Abendessen kommen soll." bat Mrs. Potter ihren Mann.

Mr. Potter verließ die Küche, kam aber kurze Zeit später ohne Lily wieder.

„Hast du Lily nicht gleich mitgebracht?" fragte Ramona.

„Sie sagte mir, sie hätte keinen Hunger!" antwortete er.

„Jetzt reicht´s!" rief Sirius.

Alle sahen ihn er erstaunt an.

„Ich hab es Lily zwar versprochen, doch ich kann langsam nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie schlecht es ihr geht, nur weil James sich wie ein Rindvieh benimmt!" sagte er.

„Du nennst mich ein Rindvieh, das nimmst du sofort zurück, sonst…" schrie James.

„Nein, tu ich nicht, denn du bist ein Rindvieh, ich sollte es dir zwar nicht sagen, aber weißt du, wo Lily und ich den Tag, als wir in der Winkelgasse waren, gewesen sind?" fragte Sirius ärgerlich.

„Nein, aber ich kann es mir schon denken!" entgegnete James wütend.

„Das was du dir denken kannst, kann ich mir vorstellen, doch dem ist nicht so, wir waren zusammen in Muggellondon, da Lily für dich noch kein Weihnachtsgeschenk hatte und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hast du Lily gar nicht verdient, da du ihr zugetraut hast, dich mit deinem besten Freund zu betrügen!" schrie Sirius ihn an. „Ich an deiner Stelle, würde mich wenn ich du wäre, bei Lily für so einen ungerechtfertigten Verdacht entschuldigen!"

„Das soll ich dir glauben, dass Lily mit dir nur ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich gekauft hat?" fragte James immer noch wütend.

„James, es stimmt was Sirius sagt, Lily hat mir das Geschenk, das sie für dich zu Weihnachten gekauft hat gestern gezeigt!" erklärte Mrs. Potter. „Und wenn ich das sagen darf, es ist ein wunderschönes Geschenk, was du meiner Meinung nach eigentlich gar nicht verdient hast, so wie du dich in den letzten Tagen ihr gegenüber benommen hast!" fügte sie noch hinzu.

James sah seine Mutter fassungslos an. Er fühlte sich elend, nachdem was er eben so alles gehört hatte. „Hoffentlich verzeiht sie mir, denn ich habe ihre Gefühle doch sehr verletzt." sagte James niedergeschlagen.

„James, Lily ist ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen, das dich von ganzem Herzen liebt." erklärte Ramona.

„Ja, sie ist etwas ganz besonderes!" gab Mr. Potter seiner Frau Recht.

James stand auf, verließ die Küche und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer, ihm ging die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf, was Sirius und seine Mutter zu ihm gesagt hatten.

„Shit!" entfuhr es ihm und er trat gegen seinen Schrank.

Plötzlich ging die Badezimmertür auf und Lily stand in seinem Zimmer.


	52. Kapitel 52

Kapitel 52 

„Lily!" flüsterte James.

Diese sah ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an, ging zurück ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür.

James ging zu seinem Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Verdammt, wie konnte ich nur an ihr zweifeln, warum war ich eifersüchtig, als Sirius mit ihr in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel verschwand, ich weiß doch dass ich meinem besten Freund und ihr vertrauen kann und sie mir so etwas nie antun würden. Sirius hat Recht, ich bin ein solches Rindvieh, ich hab sie mit meinem Misstrauen sehr verletzt! dachte James, wurde aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Sirius ins Zimmer trat.

Dieser würdigte ihn mit keinem Blick, zog sich bis auf Boxershorts und T-Shirt aus und ging ins Badezimmer. Als er wieder ins Zimmer kam, legte er sich ins Bett und drehte James den Rücken zu.

„Tatze!" sprach James ihn an.

„Was willst du?" fragte dieser grimmig.

„Es tut mir Leid Okay! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mir so etwas als mein bester Freund nicht antun würdest!" erklärte James niedergeschlagen.

Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte: „James, Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Aber was in Merlins Namen hat dich geritten, an Lilys Liebe zu dir zu zweifeln? Mensch Krone, weißt du eigentlich, was du ihr damit angetan und mit deinem Misstrauen ihre Gefühle zutiefst verletzt hast? Meinst du es ist schön, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sie darunter leidet und sie Ramona oder mich fragt, was in Merlins Namen sie falsch gemacht hätte? Sie ist total verzweifelt, sie gibt sich die Schuld daran, dir nicht gesagt zu haben, dass sie nur ein Weihnachtsgeschenk mit mir zusammen für dich kaufen wollte. Auch wenn wir ihr versichern, dass sie keine Schuld daran hat, glaubt sie uns nicht. Sie isst seid dem kaum etwas und igelt sich in ihrem Zimmer ein, glaub mir, es ist ein scheiß Gefühl, sie so fertig zu sehen!" erklärte Sirius ihm.

James saß wie ein begossener Niffler auf seinem Bett und sah seinen besten Freund bedrückt an.

„Meinst du sie wird mir verzeihen?" fragte James.

„Ehrlich gesagt ich weiß es nicht, dein Misstrauen ihr gegenüber, hat sie sehr verletzt! Aber ich hoffe es für dich Krone, deine Eltern und auch wir deine Freunde wissen, dass sie dich von ganzem Herzen liebt!" antwortete Sirius. „Komm lass uns schlafen, wir überlegen morgen, wie du ihr Herz zurück erobern kannst, vielleicht haben Jessi, Remus und Serafine, wenn sie morgen kommen, eine Idee." antwortete Sirius gähnend.

James nickte, zog sich aus und ging ins Bad. Als er mit Zähneputzen und sich waschen fertig war, ging er leise zur Tür, die zu Lilys Zimmer ging. Er öffnete diese leise und sah in die Richtung, wo ihr Bett stand. Er ging leise zum Bett hinüber und sah dass sie schlief. Als er sie ansah, bemerkte er dass ihr im Schlaf, Tränen an ihren Wangen herunter liefen, was ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte. Bevor er ihr Zimmer wieder verließ, legte er etwas auf ihren Nachtschrank, in der Hoffnung, sie würde es annehmen. Leise ging er wieder ins Badezimmer und zurück in sein Zimmer, legte sich ins Bett und nach unzähligen Überlegungen, wie er sich bei Lily, für sein Verhalten entschuldigen könnte, schlief er, die traurigen Augen von Lily vor sich sehend langsam ein.

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte sie, dass ihr jemand eine wunderschöne rote Rose auf den Nachtschrank gelegt hatte, sie setzte sich im Bett auf und nahm sie von dort herunter und stellte fest, dass die Rose einen wunderbar betäubenden Duft hatte. Ihr fiel eine kleine Karte auf, die am Stiel der Rose befestigt war. Sie faltete diese auseinander und las die Zeilen, die darauf standen.

Prinzessin

Bitte verzeih mir!

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es wieder gut machen kann,

dass ich dich und deine Gefühle so verletzt habe!

„Süße, es tut mir sehr, sehr Leid, dass ich

dir mit meinem Misstrauen so sehr wehgetan habe!

Lily bitte glaub mir! Bitte!

Ich liebe Dich!!!!

James

Als Lily dies las, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Sie bemerkte nicht, als sich die Tür öffnete und Ramona ihren Kopf ins Zimmer steckte. Als diese sah, dass Lily weinte, kam sie ins Zimmer, ging zu ihr, setzte sich neben sie und legte sanft einen Arm um deren Schulter.

„Lily Liebes, was ist? Warum weinst du?" fragte Ramona besorgt.

Diese zeigte ihr die kleine Karte.

Als Ramona diese gelesen hatte, schmunzelte sie in sich hinein.

„Verzeihst du ihm?" fragte sie Lily.

„Ja!" antwortete Lily leise.

„Lily, ich an deiner stelle würde ihn ruhig noch etwas zappeln lassen bevor du es ihm sagst, er soll sich ruhig noch mehr den Kopf zerbrechen und sich dabei Mühe geben, um dein Herz zurückzuerobern, obwohl ich weiß, dass es nicht nötig ist, aber er soll ruhig merken, dass es nicht so einfach ist, nachdem er dir und deinen Gefühlen mit seinem Misstrauen wehgetan hat!" erklärte Ramona mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen.

„Du bist ganz schön fies, wenn man bedenkt dass James dein Sohn ist!" stellte Lily fest.

„Lily, wenn du jetzt nachgibst, wird er denken, dass er es immer so leicht ist und man ihm verzeiht, wenn er die Gefühle anderer verletzt. Lass ihn ruhig um dich und deine Liebe zu ihm ein bisschen kämpfen müssen, denn nur dann, wird er merken, dass man denn den man liebt nicht mit Grundlosen dessen Gefühle verletzt!" erklärte Mrs. Potter.

„Ich fühl mich elend bei dem Gedanken, ihn zappeln zu lassen. Ramona, ich liebe und vermisse ihn!" gab Lily leise zu.

„Ich weiß Liebes!" erklärte Ramona. „So und nun zieh dich an und komm Frühstücken!" fügte sie noch hinzu und verließ das Zimmer.

Lily stand auf und ging ins Bad. Nach einer ausgiebigen Morgentoilette, ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche.

Als sie in die Küche kam, stellte sie fest, dass niemand dort war. Sie wollte die Küche schon wieder verlassen, um nachzusehen, wo die anderen denn waren, als ihr plötzlich die Augen zugehalten wurden.

„Wer bin ich?" fragte jemand.

„Jessi!" rief Lily, drehte sich um und umarmte ihre Freundin herzlich.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag meine Süße!" sagte diese und drückte sie fest an sich.

Als sich Jessi von ihr gelöst hatte, gratulierten auch Remus und Sirius Lily zum Geburtstag. Serafine stürmte nach den beiden auf sie zu und rief: „Alles, alles Gute zur Volljährigkeit Lily!" Auch Serafine umarmte sie mehr als herzlich.

„Finny, lass meine Rippen heil!" brachte Lily gepresst hervor.

„Oh T´schuldige!" sagte sie verlegen und ließ sie los.

Woraufhin sich Lily an die Rippen faste. „Finny, ich glaub ich lass mich von dir nie wieder umarmen, sonst hab ich doch noch irgendwann gebrochene Rippen!" sagte sie und alle lachten.

Lily und James Blicke trafen sich kurz, doch bevor er ihr gratulieren konnte, sagte Ramona: „So jetzt wird gefrühstückt!"

Jessi und Serafine zogen Lily mit in die Küche und sie musste sich zwischen sie setzen. Während des Frühstücks vermied es Lily James anzusehen, was ihre Freundinnen sehr wohl bemerkten, sie aber in Ruhe ließen.

Mr. Potter lehnte sich beim Frühstück zu ihr hinüber und flüsterte seiner Frau ins Ohr: „Das war von dir gemein, dass weißt du!"

„Was meinst du Schatz?" flüsterte sie zurück.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!" erwiderte er flüsternd.

„Nö, klär mich bitte darüber auf, was du meinst!" flüsterte sie.

„Du hast absichtlich, noch bevor James ihr gratulieren konnte, alle zum Frühstück in die Küche befohlen!" flüsterte er.

„Was du mir erst noch beweisen musst Liebling!" flüsterte sie und lächelte ihn frech an.

„Frauen, ich werde sie wohl nie verstehen!" sagte er laut und Ramona lachte.

„Frauen sind geheimnisvoll, wie ein Buch mit sieben Sigeln und doch können wir nicht ohne sie leben!" hörten sie die Stimme von Shacklebolt.

„Onkel Aron!" rief Lily, sprang von ihrem Stuhl hoch und lief zu ihm.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Lily meine Kleine!" sagte er lächelnd und umarmte sie herzlich.

„Wo ist Tante Lisbeth?" fragte Lily als sie sich von ihm löste.

„Sie kann erst heute Nachmittag kommen!" antwortete Shacklebolt.

Er sah Lily prüfend an und legte seine Stirn in besorgte Falten.

„Kleines, du bist dünner geworden, geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte er und sah sie besorgt an.

„Doch, mir geht es gut!" versicherte sie und versuchte es glaubwürdig klingen zu lassen.

Sirius warf unauffällig einen wissenden Blick zu James, der diesen mit einem schuldbewussten Ausdruck erwiderte.

„Darf ich das Geburtstagskind mal kurz entführen?" fragte er die anderen.

Diese nickten. Er ging mit Lily hinaus in den Garten der Potters, wandte sich mit ihr nach links und führte sie zu den Stallungen. Er öffnete das Tor und deutete ihr hinein zu gehen. Lily sah ihn verwundert an und betrat den Stall. Shacklebolt führte sie zu einer hinteren Box, wo eine schwarze Araberstute stand.

„Diese hübsche, bekommst du von Lisbeth, Kingsley und mir meine Kleine!" sagte er und zeigte auf die Stute.

„Onkel Aron, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll!" erwiderte Lily mit Freudentränen in den Augen und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Deine strahlenden Augen, sind Dank genug meine Kleine!" sagte er und löste die Umarmung.

„Aber woher wusstest du, dass ich Pferde über alles liebe?" fragte Lily.

„Du warst immer schon eine begeisterte Reiterin, wenn du bei uns in den Ferien warst, darum dachten wir uns, dass wir dir eine Freude machen und dir die Tochter von Kingsleys Stute Alea zum Geburtstag schenken!" erklärte er.

„Als Aron uns sagte, was er dir zum Geburtstag schenken wollte, haben wir sofort zugestimmt, dass dein Pferd bei uns im Stall eine Box bekommt!" hörte Lily Mr. Potter sagen, der gerade mit ihren anderen Gästen in den Stall kam.

„Wie heißt sie?" fragte Lily.

„Kingsley meinte, dass du ihr einen Namen geben sollst!" antwortete Shacklebolt.

Lily ging in die Box und auf die Stute zu, diese wich erst einmal von ihr zurück. Lily blieb stehen und sprach in einer sanften beruhigenden Stimme mit ihr und die Stute kam langsam wieder auf Lily zu. Diese hob langsam deine Hand und berührte die Stute sanft an der Stirn und strich sanft weiter zum Hals des Tieres, dass sie mit den Nüstern leicht anstupste und danach den Kopf leicht an Lilys linkem Arm rieb.

„Ich werde dich Prinzess nennen meine Schöne!" sagte Lily sanft und strich weiterhin sanft über den Hals des Tieres.

Die Stute wieherte leise, als wäre sie mit der Wahl des Namens einverstanden. Als Lily wieder aus der Box heraustrat, sah sie in erstaunte Gesichter. Lily begann zu lachen und fragte: „Was?"

„Wow, wie du mit Tieren umgehst ist einfach Wow!" sagte Jessi und sah sie bewundernd an.

Lily errötete leicht bei dieser Äußerung von Jessi und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Das konnte sie schon als Kind! Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Wir hatten damals einen Hengst bei uns aufgenommen, der von seinem Besitzer geschlagen wurde. Als wir versuchten, seine Wunden, die er von den Schlägen seines Vorbesitzers hatte zu behandeln, schlug er nach allen Seiten aus. Plötzlich ging Lily auf das Tier zu, mir blieb fast dass Herz stehen, als ich dies sah und wollte sie von dem Tier wegziehen, doch sie wehrte ab und blieb kurz vor dem Tier stehen, obwohl er sich aufgebäumte hatte und sie mit seinen Hufen hätte treffen können. Doch was macht Miss Lilian, sie blieb einfach dort stehen, wo sie war und zeigte nicht eine Regung, als der Hengst nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr seine Hufe in den Boden schlug. Sie sprach mit einer beruhigenden Stimme auf ihn ein und was niemand für möglich gehalten hatte, ließ er sich nach kurzer Zeit von ihr anfassen. Er vertraute Lilian nach zwei Tagen sogar soweit, dass sie seine Wunden versorgen konnte, ohne sich gegen ihre Berührungen zu wehren. Was soll ich sagen, heute ist er ein hervorragender Hengst, der dank Lily wieder Vertrauen zu uns Menschen gefasst hat." erzählte Shacklebolt stolz.

„Lily wie alt warst du damals?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Ich war damals 9 Jahre alt!" antwortete Lily.

„Lasst uns rein gehen!" sagte Ramona und alle folgten ihr wieder ins Haus, außer Lily, diese erklärte, dass sie noch etwas bei ihrem Pferd bleiben und danach noch etwas spazieren gehen wollte.

Als die anderen ins Haus kamen, gingen James, Sirius, Jessi, Serafine und Remus nach oben in James Zimmer und setzten sich in die Ecke mit den Kissen.

„Kann mir mal einer von euch beiden erklären, was mit Lily los ist?" fragte Jessi und sah James und Sirius fragend an.

James wich ihrem Blick aus, doch Sirius erzählte, was sich vor fast fünf Tagen zugetragen hatte, ließ aber aus, was Lily für James zu Weihnachten gekauft hatte.

„James, du bist ein riesengroßes Rindvieh!" stellte Jessi fest. „Wie konntest du nur auf die Idee kommen, Lily so etwas zuzutrauen?" fügte sie aufgebracht hinzu.

„Ich weiß dass ich ein Rindvieh bin, wenn ich es ungeschehen machen könnte, würde ich es tun, glaub mir!" erwiderte er, stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Was gedenkst du zu tun, damit sie dir verzeiht? Was so wie ich das sehe, bestimmt nicht einfach sein wird!" fragte Jessi und drehte sich zu James, der am Fenster stand.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" gab er zu, während er aus dem Fenster in den Garten sah.

„Mann James, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber nach allem was ihr beiden zusammen durch gestanden habt, verstehe ich nicht, wie du Lily Misstrauen konntest!" erklärte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann es mir ja selber nicht erklären!" erwiderte er, kam wieder zu ihnen und setzte sich niedergeschlagen auf eins der Kissen.

„Dieses Mal kann ich dir leider nicht helfen James, du hast ihr sehr wehgetan mit deinen Misstrauen ihr gegenüber!" erklärte Jessi.

Dieser nickte und sah sie traurig an. „Ich weiß dass ich ihr sehr wehgetan und ihre Gefühle verletzt habe, dass braucht ihr mir nicht immer wieder zu sagen!" sagte er. „Aber ich hab mir etwas ausgedacht und hoffe, dass sie mir dann verzeiht.

„Was? Was hast du dir ausgedacht?" fragte Serafine neugierig.

James erzählte ihnen, was er tun wollte, um Lily wieder zurück zu gewinnen. Serafine und Jessi sagten Gleichzeitig: „Genial!"

„Kommt ihr zum Essen?" rief Ramona von unten.

„Ja, wir kommen!" rief Sirius.

Alle standen auf und gingen hinunter in die Küche. Als James mit denn andere in die Küche kam, trafen sich Lilys und seine Blicke, er konnte die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen sehen und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er ihr nicht Vertraut hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihm so etwas nie antun würde. Lily senkte den Blick und wandte sich wieder Shacklebolt zu. Das Essen verlief fröhlich und James war erleichtert, Lily wieder etwas lachen zu sehen, doch ihr Lachen verschwand, sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen. Nach dem Essen ging Lily mit Jessi und Serafine in ihr Zimmer und James mit Sirius und Remus in seins. Da Ramona ihnen sagte, dass bis die anderen Gäste ankommen, es noch einige Zeit dauern würde. Als Lily mit ihren Freundinnen in ihr Zimmer kam, sah sie auf ihrem Bett ein Päckchen liegen.

Sie ging zum Bett, nahm das Päckchen und öffnete es.

„Von wem ist das?" fragte Serafine neugierig.

„Von Emily!" antwortete Lily.

Jessi und Serafine schauten gespannt zu, als Lily eine kleine durchsichtige Kugel aus dem Päckchen heraus holte und diese plötzlich in einem weißen Licht erstrahlte. Lily begann zu lächeln, als sie die vielen Bilder sah, die nacheinander in der Kugel erschienen.

„Wer ist das alles?" fragte Jessi.

„Dies ist mein Onkel Franklin, dies meine Tante Amanda, dies war Kai, dies ist Emily und das…" erklärte Lily aufeinander folgenden Bilder die in der Kugel erschienen, doch sie stockte, als die Bilder von ihren Eltern erschienen und schloss kurz ihre Augen.

Jessi nahm ihr die kleine Kugel aus der Hand und umarmte ihre Freundin liebevoll.

„Emily wollte dir bestimmt eine Freude damit machen!" sagte Jessi leise.

„Ich weiß und ich bin ihr auch dankbar dafür, so hab ich eine schöne Erinnerung an meine Eltern und Kai!" sagte Lily lächelnd.

„Aber woher hat sie das Bild von James?" fragte Serafine.

„Sie wird ihn darum gebeten haben, nehme ich an!" erwiderte Jessi.

„Lily? Was ist mit dir?" fragte Jessi vorsichtig, als sie Tränen in Lilys Augen sah.

„Oh Jessi!" schluchzte diese.

„Ich komm gleich wieder!" sagte Serafine und verließ, nachdem sie Jessi zugezwinkert hatte, das Zimmer.

„Lily, was ist?" fragte Jessi.

„Es ist…" begann sie stockend, doch dann erzählte Lily ihrer Freundin, was sich vor fast fünf Tagen alles ereignet hatte und dass sie sich schuldig fühlte, James nicht gesagt zu haben, dass sie mit Sirius zusammen nur ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn kaufen wollte.

„Hey Süße, du brauchst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, ich sage Remus auch nicht, wenn ich etwas für ihn, mit einem seiner Freunde besorgen will." erklärte Jessi.

„Weil Remus dir vertraut. Ich dachte, dass James mir auch vertrauen würde, doch ich habe mich geirrt, was sein Vertrauen zu mir betrifft!" schluchzte sie.

„Lily, ich glaube dass James dir immer noch vertraut! Nur er war in dem Moment Eifersüchtig auf Sirius, als du mit ihm weggegangen bist, womit wieder Mal bewiesen ist, dass Jungs im allgemeinen, ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle halten können und Eifersüchtig sind, auch wenn sie keinen Grund dazu haben. Ich glaube, dass James seine Reaktion, als er Sirius und dich in Richtung Zum Tropfenden Kessel laufen sah, aus der Angst heraus entstanden ist, dich an jemand anderen zu verlieren und dass er eifersüchtig ist beweißt doch, dass er dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebt!" erklärte Jessi und nahm Lily in den Arm.

„Jessi, es tat so weh, zu hören, wie er Sirius entgegen schrie, dass ich ihm untreu wäre und dass er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wolle." schluchzte Lily.

„Lily beruhige dich, ich glaube er hat es mindestens schon tausend Mal bereut, dieses gesagt zu haben. Hey, ich würde sagen du machst dich etwas zurecht, deine Gäste kommen gleich!" sagte Jessi, nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Ich habe niemanden eingeladen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist mir nach feiern nicht gerade zumute!" erklärte Lily.

„Nun komm schon Lily, bitte!" sagte Jessi.

„Auch wenn ich wollte, ich hab nichts Chices eingepackt, was ich hätte heute anziehen können!" sagte Lily.

„Da bin ich anderer Ansicht!" hörte Lily Ramona sagen, die in diesem Moment in ihr Zimmer kam.

„So, dies ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk!" sagte sie und überreichte Lily eine große Schachtel. „Und wir beide werden uns jetzt auch umziehen gehen!" fügte sie hinzu und ging mit Jessi aus dem Zimmer.

Als Lily die Schachtel öffnete, bekam sie große Augen und ein WOW entfuhr ihr.


	53. Kapitel 53

Kapitel 53 

Nachdem Lily sich von dem Anblick, was sich in der Schachtel befand erholt hatte, ging sie ins Bad und zur Tür, die zu James Zimmer führte und schloss diese ab. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, wickelte sie ein Badetuch um ihren Körper und schloss die Tür, die zu James Zimmer führte wieder auf, sie stand kurz am Waschbecken und sah, während sie ihre Haare kämmte in den Spiegel der darüber hing, als sich James Badezimmertür öffnete und dieser hereinkam. Lily drehte sich zu ihrer Tür und ging in ihr Zimmer. Als sie die Badezimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich dagegen und atmete einmal tief durch, damit sich ihr Herz, was angefangen hatte schneller zu schlagen, als sie James sah, wieder beruhigte. Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank, holte sich einen Tanga heraus und zog ihn an, dann ging sie zu ihrem Bett und nahm ein wunderschönes Trägerloses Choktailkleid (keine Ahnung ob das so geschrieben wird) in einem zarten grün Ton aus der Schachtel heraus und zog es an. Der Seidigglänzende Stoff umschmeichelte ihre Figur und der zarte grün ton betonte besonders ihre Augen, so dass sie noch ausdrucksvoller wirkten als ohnehin schon. Dann zog Lily das Bolerojäckchen, das die gleiche Farbe wie das Kleid hatte über. Die weißen Ballerinas passten wie an gegossen, dazu hatte Ramona eine zierliche weiße Korallenkette mit in die Schachtel gelegt. Als Lily sich fertig angezogen hatte, ging sie zum Spiegel, der neben dem Schrank hing und betrachtete sich. Woher weiß Ramona, was mir gefällt? fragte sich Lily in Gedanken. Als sie auf die Uhr sah, stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass es Zeit war nach unten zu den anderen zu gehen. Sie schaute noch einmal prüfend in den Spiegel und verließ zufrieden ihr Zimmer, um nach unten zu den anderen zu gehen. Als sie bei den anderen ankam, pfiff Sirius anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Lily, du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus!" sagte Ramona strahlend, als sie auf Lily zukam.

„Danke Ramona!" erwiderte Lily und umarmte sie dankbar.

„Wow, Lily du siehst atemberaubend aus!" entfuhr es Kingsley.

„Danke!" sagte Lily lächelnd und umarmte ihn herzlich.

James der sich etwas in Hintergrund hielt, sah unentwegt zu Lily. Sie sieht wunderschön aus, Mum hat recht sie ist bezaubernd, wie gern würde ich sie jetzt in den Arm nehmen, sie küssen und nie wieder los lassen. dachte er.

„Augen zu Lily!" sagte Ramona und band ihr noch zusätzlich ein Tuch vor die Augen.

Lily wurde links und rechts an die Hand genommen und langsam zum Wohnzimmer geführt, wo das Tuch wieder entfernt wurde.

Als Lily den Raum sah, liefen ihr Freudentränen übers Gesicht, überall waren Girlanden und Luftballons befestigt, Ein Büffet war auf der einen Seite des Raumes aufgebaut, auf dem ein kleiner Springbrunnen stand, der statt Wasser mit Sekt sprudelte, wunderschöne Eisskulpturen waren zwischen den einzelnen Platten aufgebaut und eine Skulptur, sah genauso aus wie Lily.

Als Sirius die Tränen auf Lilys Gesicht sah, sagte er: „Na, na, na Lily, du musst nicht weinen!"

„Ich wein ja gar nicht, ich freue mich nur so, ich habe noch nie einen so wundervollen Geburtstag gehabt." erwiderte sie.

„Ähm Lily, die Skulptur, in der Mitte des Büffets, die hat James für dich gezaubert!" flüsterte Sirius ihr ins Ohr.

„So Lily, nun bekommst du auch unser Geschenk!" sagte Jessi und reichte ihr ein kleines Päckchen.

Als Lily dies öffnete, sah sie ein wunderschönes Armband, in das lauter kleine Smaragdsplitter eingearbeitet waren.

„Oh Jessi es ist wunderschön!" sagte Lily strahlend und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Ähm, es ist von Serafine; Remus; Sirius und mir!" erklärte Jessi verlegen.

„Danke!" sagte Lily und umarmte auch die anderen nacheinander.

Plötzlich wurde sie von Bryan zur Seite genommen.

„Lily kommst du mal kurz mit?" fragte er lächelnd.

Diese nickte und verließ mit James Vater das Wohnzimmer. Dieser führte sie zu einem Raum, der mit vielen Kerzen ausgeschmückt war und sehr romantisch hergerichtet worden ist, von der Decke hingen zarte Tücher in weichen Farben herunter und in der Mitte des Raumes stand James. Mr. Potter schob Lily in den Raum und schloss die Tür, als Mrs. Potter um die Ecke kam, schnappte er sie und sagte: „Du hast jetzt Sendepause!" Dann zog er sie mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Als Lily von Mr. Potter in den Raum geschoben wurde und James in der Mitte des Raumes erblickte, fing ihr Herz an schneller zu schlagen. Sie wollte sich zur Tür drehen, als sie von James aufgehalten wurde.

„Lily, bitte geh nicht!" sagte er leise.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm und konnte regelrecht spüren, wie nervös James war. Er tat ihr doch schon etwas Leid, so wie er dort stand, er wirkte irgendwie verloren in dem großen Raum, doch Lily bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, sah ihn nur an und wartete auf das, was er nun tun würde. James ging langsam, mit einer Rose die er in den Händen hielt, es war genauso eine Rose, die sie heute Morgen auf ihrem Nachschrank fand, auf sie zu. Als er einen Schritt vor ihr stehen blieb, sahen sie sich lange in die Augen und Lily war versucht ihm tröstend über die Wange zu streichen, doch sie zwang sich es nicht zu tun.

„Lily, bitte verzeih mir, dass ich an dir gezweifelt und dir Misstraut habe, ich weiß, ich habe es eigentlich nicht verdient, dass du mir verzeihst, da ich dich mit meinem Misstrauen sehr verletzt habe, ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass du mir so etwas nie antun würdest, ich weiß nicht wie ich das je wieder gut machen kann, doch ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich von ganzem Herzen Liebe. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich durch meine eigene Dummheit, dir nicht vertraut zu haben, verlieren würde und ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler begangen, denn ich schon tausend Mal bereut habe. Lily ich liebe Dich, bitte verzeih mir!" die letzten Worte sagte er leise und senkte seinen Blick, als ob er Angst hätte, ihre Antwort zu hören. Doch als er sie wieder ansah, bemerkte er Tränen in ihren Augen. Als er diese sah, befürchtete er dass sie sagen würde, dass sie ihm nicht verzeihen könnte und nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wolle.

„James, tu mir bitte nie wieder so weh, indem du an mir zweifelst!" sagte sie leise und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

James trat den letzten Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme, als sie ihre um seine Taille schlang, war er der glücklichste Mann auf Erden. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie mit aller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe die er für sie empfand.

„Lily, ich liebe dich und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nie wieder, so lange ich lebe, an dir zweifeln werde." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch, du hast mir so gefehlt James!" flüsterte sie.

Sie standen noch eine ganze Weile in einer innigen Umarmung, bis plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde und James Vater sagte: „Die Gäste fragen, wo den das Geburtstagskind abgeblieben ist!"

Als James und Lily den Raum verließen, flüsterte James seinem Vater leise zu: „Danke Dad!"

Dieser nickte nur und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen.

„Du erlaubst James?" fragte Sirius lächelnd, nahm Lily an die Hand und zog sie zur Mitte des Raumes, die zur Tanzfläche umfunktioniert worden war.

Bei einem langsamen Lied, klopfte James Sirius auf die Schulter und Sirius überließ ihm den Tanz mit Lily. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und sie ihre um seinen Hals, eng aneinander geschmiegt bewegten sie sich nach der Musik und sahen sich dabei verliebt in die Augen. Als das Lied zu ende war, gab James seiner Lily eine sanften Kuss und sie gingen zu ihren Freunden hinüber. Sirius zwinkerte James zu, verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging auf die Terrasse. James zog Lily, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand zu sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Süße kommst du mal mit nach draußen?"

Sie drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm und nickte. James nahm ihre Hand und führte sie, gefolgt von den anderen Gästen, hinaus auf die Terrasse. Plötzlich schossen mehrere Raketen in den Himmel, die in einem leuchtenden Rot ein Herz formten. Als Lily die Worte ICH LIEBE DICH LILY! die in der Mitte des Herzens erschienen waren las, liefen ihr vor Rührung Tränen über die Wange und drehte sich zu James, der hinter ihr stand um und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch James!" flüsterte sie.

Als Ramona und Bryan die beiden so sahen, schauten sie sich lächelnd an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass unser Sohn so ein Romantiker ist!" flüsterte Bryan seiner Frau zu.

„Ich glaub dass wussten noch nicht einmal seine Freunde!" erwiderte Ramona, zwinkerte ihm zu und deutete auf Jessi, Remus und Serafine.

Als James merkte, dass Lily anfing zu zittern, ging er mit ihr zurück ins Haus, wohin ihnen die anderen Augenblicke später folgten.

Als James sich gerade mit Sirius unterhielt, nahm ihn sein Vater beiseite.

„Na mein Junge, wie ist es gelaufen, hat sie dir verziehen?" fragte er scheinheilig.

„Ja und glaub mir Dad, ich werde bestimmt nie wieder daran zweifeln, dass sie mich von ganzem Herzen liebt!" antwortete James ernst.

James ging zurück zu seinen Freunden und zog Lily sanft von ihnen weg auf die Tanzfläche, die Feier dauerte noch bis weit nach zwei Uhr und als die letzten Gäste gegangen waren, begaben sich auch James, Lily und die anderen nach oben, um ins Bett zu gehen.

Als James mit Sirius in seinem Zimmer auf den Kissen saß, sprang er plötzlich und sagte: „Shit, ich hab Lily mein Geschenk für sie noch gar nicht gegeben!"

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle aber noch tun, ich glaub nicht dass sie schon schläft!" antwortete Sirius grinsend.

„Und wenn doch?" fragte James.

„Nein, tut sie nicht!" antwortete Sirius.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" fragte James verwundert.

„Ich hör Wasser laufen im Bad, sie duscht oder wäscht sich gerade, nehme ich mal an!" sagte Sirius und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Ich werde dich jetzt nicht fragen, was du schon wieder denkst, denn dass kann ich mir schon denken!" erwiderte James und verließ sein Zimmer.

Als er an Lilys Zimmertür klopfte, trat er nach einem Herein ein und sah, dass sie nur mit einem Badetuch, was sie um ihren Körper gewickelt hatte, auf ihrem Bett saß und sich ihre Haare kämmte. Er ging auf sie zu und zog sie vom Bett hoch in seine Arme und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dabei löste sich das Tuch von ihrem Körper und fiel zu Boden. Er strich ihr sanft über die Haut ihres Rückens, woraufhin sie sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen begann, ihre Finger über seine Brust gleiten ließ und sein Hemd über die Schultern streifte, was neben dem Badetuch auf den Boden fiel. Er drückte sie sanft aufs Bett hinunter und strich ihr zärtlich über den Bauch, seine Hände wanderten immer höher und Lily lief ein wohliger Schauer über die Haut.

Als James am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er dass Lily, die sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, noch schlief. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange und sie öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Hi Prinzessin, gut geschlafen?" flüsterte er.

„Ja!" hauchte sie und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür und sie hörten die Stimme von Sirius fragen: „Hey, kommt ihr beide zum Frühstück?"

„Ja, wir kommen gleich!" antwortete James ihm.

„Willst erst du oder soll erst ich ins Bad?" fragte Lily.

„Kommt darauf an, wie lange du brauchst!" antwortete James hinterhältig grinsend.

„Wenn wir zusammen ins Bad gehen, dauert es nicht so lange!" sagte Lily ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte James und sah sie mit einem gewissen funkeln in den Augen an.

„James du bist unmö…" begann sie, doch dieser gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Dann geh ich lieber zuerst!" sagte sie, wandte sich aus seiner Umarmung, stand auf und ging ins Bad.

James sah ihr lachend hinterher, stand ebenfalls auf, ging ins Bad und zu Lily unter die Dusche.

Als sie sich beide nach dem Duschen angezogen hatten, gingen sie hinunter in die Küche und setzten sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Na ihr Zwei, gut geschlafen?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Ich kann nicht klagen!" erwiderte Lily und begann, aufgrund des verdatterten Gesichtsausdruckes von Sirius, zu lachen.

„Du und deine Hintergedanken!" sagte James und fiel in das Lachen von Lily mit ein.

„Mann wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen oder?" fragte Sirius und schob schmollend die Unterlippe nach von.

„Ja, aber wenn du fragst, weiß man deine Gedanken schon vorher!" erklärte ihm Remus lachend.

James beugte sich zu Lily und flüsterte: „Süße, wollen wir ausreiten nach dem Frühstück?"

Lily sah ihn erstaunt an, doch dann nickte sie.

Nach dem Frühstück nahm James Lily an die Hand und ging mit ihr nach draußen zu den Stallungen.

„James, du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du ein Pferd hast und reiten kannst!" sagte Lily und ging zur Box, wo ihre Stute stand.

„Ich weiß ja auch erst seid gestern das du reiten kannst!" erwiderte er grinsend.

Lily gab ihm einen sanften Hieb auf den Oberarm und lächelte ihn an.

„Welches Pferd gehört dir?" fragte Lily.

James zog sie zu einer Box, die gegenüber der von ihrer Stute lag. Als er die Boxtür öffnete, sah Lily einen prachtvollen schwarzen Araberhengst.

„Wow, er ist wunderschön!" sagte Lily fasziniert und ging auf ihn zu.

„Vorsicht Lil, er ist etwas temperamentvoll!" erklärte James.

Lily lächelte ihn nur an und ging langsam auf den Hengst zu. „Na du Hübscher!" sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Der Hengst schnaubte und legte seine Ohren nach hinten. Doch Lily redete mit sanfter Stimme unbeirrt weiter und der Hengst hob seine Nüstern und stupste gegen ihre Hand. Sie strich ihm sanft über die weiße Blässe auf seiner Stirn und glitt dann weiter zu seinem Hals, an dem sie sanft entlang strich.

„Wie heißt er James?" fragte Lily.

„Noch als Fohlen hab ich ihn Sultan getauft!" erklärte dieser.

„Er ist wunderschön!" schwärmte Lily und strich dem Hengst weiterhin sanft über den Hals.

„Lass uns ausreiten! Dort drüben hängen die Sättel und das Zaumzeug!" erklärte er Lily.

„Ich brauch keinen Sattel!" erwiderte sie, kam aus der Box von Sultan, nahm sich ein Zaumzeug und ging zu ihrer Stute.

Als Lily ihre Stute das Zaumzeug angelegt hatte, führte sie diese aus dem Stall und schwang sich elegant auf deren Rücken. James sah sie voll Bewunderung an und stieg ebenfalls auf den Rücken seines Pferdes, allerdings hatte er ihn gesattelt.

„Hey, was habt ihr vor!" rief Sirius ihnen zu, als er mit den andern zu den Stallungen kam.

„Wir wollen nur etwas ausreiten!" erklärte Lily.

„Aber du reitest ohne Sattel!" stellte Serafine fest.

„Ich brauche keinen!" erwiderte Lily und gab ihrer Stute mit einem Schenkeldruck zu verstehen, dass sie antraben sollte.

Lily ließ ihrer Stute freien Lauf und diese verfiel in einen schnellen Galopp. James folgte Lily und ihre Freunde sahen ihnen mit offenem Mund hinterher.

„Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Lily so reiten kann!" sagte Serafine beeindruckt.

„Ich schon!" erklärte Jessi.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Serafine erstaunt.

„Ich war mal mit Lily in den Ferien bei den Shacklebolts und da ist sie auch immer ohne Sattel geritten!" erklärte Jessi.

„Kommt, lasst uns reingehen, bis die wieder kommen, kann es bestimmt noch etwas dauern!" erklärte Sirius.

Die anderen Nickten und gingen mit Sirius ins Haus.

Lily brachte ihre Stute am anderen Ufer des Sees, was von Haus der Potters weit entfernt war zum stehen und sah sich nach James um. Als sie ihn nicht entdecken konnte, ritt sie im Schritt die Strecke zum Haus wieder zurück. Sie sah etwas im Schnee liegen und ließ ihre Stute antraben. Als sie dem was am Boden lag näher kam, erkannte sie dass es James war und sein Hengst Sultan, stand etwas entfernt von ihm und scharrte mit dem Huf im Schnee. Sie glitt, als sie ihn erreicht hatte, vom Rücken ihrer Stute hinunter, lief zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn.

„James!" flüsterte sie besorgt und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

Dieser sah sie nur grinsend an, zog sie zu sich hinunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„James, das ist nicht lustig, ich hab, als ich dich dort liegen sah, wirklich schreckliche Angst um dich gehabt!" schrie sie und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Lily, es tut mir leid okay? Ich wollte dich nicht so erschrecken!" sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf.

Lily musste lächeln, als sie diesen sah und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Okay!" sagte sie leise und er zog sie wieder zu sich in die Arme.

„Süße, ich muss sagen, dass ich wirklich beeindruckt bin, wie gut du reiten kannst!" flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr.

„Danke, aber du bist auch nicht schlecht!" erwiderte sie.

„Was heißt hier, auch nicht schlecht!" fragte er und tat entrüstet.

„Nun eben auch nicht schlecht!" antwortete sie grinsend.

„Oh warte!" sagte er nur und begann sie erbarmungslos zu kitzeln.

„James, bitte hör auf!" flehte sie lachend.

James tat ihr den Gefallen und sah sie zärtlich an und ließ sie sich wieder hinsetzen.

„Lily, ich hab hier noch etwas für dich, na ja ich wollte es dir gestern Abend schon geben, doch als ich dich auf deinem Bett sitzen sah, da…" begann er.

Lily sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich weiß schon was du meinst, mit dem da!" sagte sie lächelnd.

„Lily, schließ bitte deine Augen und dreh dich mit dem Rücken zu mir!" bat er sie.

James fasste in seine Umhangtasche und holte ein kleines Kästchen daraus hervor. Er öffnete es und entnahm diesem eine feingliedrige silberne Kette, an der eine kleine Lilie, mit einem kleinen grünen Smaragd, als Blütenstempel hing. Er legte die Kette um Lilys Hals und als er den Kettenverschluss geschlossen hatte, zauberte er einen kleinen Handspiegel herbei und sagte: „Jetzt kannst du deine Augen wieder öffnen!"

Lily sah in den Spiegel, den er ihr hinhielt und sah die Kette um ihren Hals.

„Oh James, sie ist wunderschön!" flüsterte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„So wunderschön wie du Prinzessin!" flüsterte er und küsste sie zärtlich.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, stiegen sie wieder auf die Pferde und ritten zurück zum Haus der Potters.


	54. Kapitel 54

Kapitel 54 

Als Lily und James wieder zu den Stallungen zurückkamen, versorgten sie die Pferde und gingen anschließend zu den anderen ins Haus.

„Wow Lily, das du so reiten kannst, hätte ich nie gedacht!" erklärte Serafine, als diese mit James in die Küche kam.

„So gut kann ich es nun auch wieder nicht." erklärte Lily verlegen und errötete.

„Von wegen Lily, ich möchte nur halb so gut mit Sattel reiten könne, wie du ohne!" hielt Jessi dagegen.

„Ich geh mich umziehen." erwiderte Lily nur, verließ die Küche und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Sirius, Remus und James sahen ihr erstaunt hinterher.

„Was hat sie denn jetzt?" fragte Sirius und sah Jessi verwundert an.

„Sie mag es nicht, für etwas, was sie gut kann in den Vordergrund gestellt zu werden, dass ist typisch für Lily, sie ist einfach zu bescheiden, als dass sie zugeben würde etwas besser zu können als andere." erklärte Jessi.

„Aber sie ist wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Reiterin!" sagte James anerkennend.

„Ich weiß!" sagte Jessi. „Als ich mit ihr vor drei Jahren bei Mr. Shacklebolt in den Ferien war, habe ich selbst miterlebt, wie sie so manches Pferd ohne Sattel eingeritten hat."

„Sie hat die Pferde ohne Sattel eingeritten?" fragte James perplex.

„Ja un ob ihr es mir glaubt oder nicht, sie hat nicht einmal zwei Stunden dafür gebraucht, um ein Pferd einzureiten, ihr könnt euch wahrscheinlich denken, dass Mr. Shacklebolt zuerst gar nicht damit einverstanden war, dass Lily die Einjährigen einreitet, er hielt es für zu gefährlich. Doch Lily hat ihn so lange angebettelt, bis er schließlich nachgegeben hat. Ich hab Mr. Shacklebolt mal gefragt, wie sie dies bloß schaffen würde und er erklärte mir, dass es wohl an der besonderen Art von Lily liegen würde, mit Tieren umzugehen, sie hätte einfach ein reines Herz, was die Tiere spüren würden!" antwortete Jessi.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Sultan bei ihr so ruhig geblieben ist!" sagte James nachdenklich.

„Was Sultan, der keinen außer deinen Vater und dich an sich ranlässt?" fragte Sirius verblüfft.

„Ja, ich war erst geschockt, als sie zu ihm in die Box ging, doch als ich sah wie ruhig, ja sogar sanft er auf Lily reagierte, war ich doch sehr überrascht. Er forderte sie sogar auf, als er mit den Nüstern gegen ihre Hand stupste, ihn zu streicheln!" erklärte James immer noch beeindruckt.

„Sie hat eine außergewöhnliche Art mit Tieren umzugehen was, wie ich selbst zugeben muss, nur bei wenigen Menschen zu finden ist." sagte Shacklebolt, der gerade mit Mr. Potter in die Küche kam. „Wo ist Lily überhaupt?" fügte er fragend hinzu.

„Sie ist oben und wollte sich umziehen, obwohl es eigentlich nicht nötig war!" antwortete James.

„Aha, wahrscheinlich hat ihr einer von euch gesagt, wie gut sie reiten kann, stimmt´s!" stellte er fest.

„Woher…" begann Jessi.

„Woher ich das weiß?" fragte Shacklebolt lachend und alle nickten.

„Kingsley sagte mal zu ihr, was für eine ausgezeichnete Reiterin sie wäre, doch sie erwiderte nur, dass dies nicht stimmen würde und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer, was sie bei uns in den Ferien bewohnt." erklärte er.

„Onkel Aron!" rief Lily, als sie wieder in die Küche kam.

„Lilian!" sagte er erfreut und erhielt einen gespielt bösen Blick von ihr.

„Wir haben uns gerade darüber unterhalten, was für eine ausgezeichnete Reiterin du bist!" erklärte Mr. Potter lächelnd.

„Das bin ich nicht, ich kann es mal so gerade eben, James kann wesentlich besser reiten als ich!" erwiderte Lily verlegen und errötete.

„Ja klar, darum brauchst du zum reiten auch keinen Sattel, da du es ja mal nur so gerade eben kannst!" stellte Sirius fest.

„Lily, du reitest deine Stute ohne Sattel?" fragte Mr. Potter erstaunt.

„Ja!" antwortete Lily und errötete noch mehr.

„Ich glaube auch Sultan würde sich von ihr reiten lassen!" sagte James überzeugt.

„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich!" erklärte Mr. Potter.

„Ich nicht!" sagte James voller Überzeugung und erzählte seinem Vater, was sich im Stall vorm Ausritt ereignet hatte.

Als er dies hörte, schaute er Lily völlig verwundert an und diese sah verlegen zu Boden, wobei ihr Gesicht schon nicht mehr röter werden konnte.

„Hört bitte auf!" sagte Lily und sag verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Lily, du bist immer viel zu bescheiden, aber dass ist gerade das besondere an dir!" sagte Shacklebolt stolz lächelnd.

„Mr. Potter, kann ich bis Silvester hier bei ihnen wohnen?" fragte Remus.

„Ja, wieso fragst du?" fragte dieser und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Meine Eltern haben mir heute Morgen eine Nachricht geschickt, dass sie bis zum 30.Dez. einen Auftrag zu erledigen hätten." erklärte Remus.

„Remus, du weißt dass du bei uns immer willkommen bist!" sagte Mr. Potter.

„Ja nur heute ist Vol…" begann Remus verlegen.

„Keine Angst, ich weiß über das bescheid, ihr könnt heute Abend doch zum Badehaus am See gehen und das Haus schließen wie bis Morgengrauen zu!" erklärte Mr. Potter und lächelte Remus wissend an.

Dieser atmete erleichtert auf und sah ihn dankbar an.

„Lily, könntest du mal kurz kommen?" fragte Mrs. Potter, die gerade ihren Kopf in die Tür zur Küche steckte.

Diese nickte, verließ die Küche und folgte Mrs. Potter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Der ist gerade mit deiner Eule angekommen!" erklärte ihr Ramona und reichte ihr einen Brief.

Lily nahm den Umschlag, öffnete ihn, holte den Brief heraus und begann zu lesen.

Lilian,

Hol deine restlichen Sachen so schnell wie möglich,

am besten noch heute hier weg.

Ich will solch freakisches Zeugs nicht in meinem Haus haben,

auch bleibst du für mich etwas Abartiges an das ich nicht mehr

erinnert werden möchte, also sieh zu, dass du deine scheußlichen

Sachen so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer, was vorher deins war

Entfernst, da ich dieses sterilisieren muss, damit kein Ungeziefer aus deiner

Welt, sich in meinem Haus einnistet.

Du weißt, wie ich über dich und deines Gleichen denke,

also sieh zu, dass du deinen Dreck hier wegholst!!!

Petunia

Lily faltete den Brief mit Tränen in den Augen wieder zusammen, wobei sie von Ramona mit einem besorgten Blick beobachtet wurde.

„Lily was ist?" fragte Ramona.

„Es ist nichts!" antwortete Lily.

„Wenn es nichts wäre, warum sieht es dann für mich so aus, als wenn du gleich weinen würdest?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Ramona es ist…" schluchzte Lily.

Diese nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar.

„Darf ich ihn lesen?" fragte Mrs. Potter, nachdem Lily sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

Lily nickte und reichte ihr den Brief.

„Das ist ja wohl…" begann Mrs. Potter aufgebracht, als sie den Brief gelesen hatte. Bryan, Aron, James!" rief sie, während sie mit Lily zurück in die Küche ging.

„Ramona, was ist los, warum bist du so wütend?" fragte Mr. Potter.

Diese hielt ihm nur den Brief als Antwort hin.

Mr. Potter entfaltete den Brief und begann zu lesen, wobei Shacklebolt und James, die links und rechts von ihm standen mitlasen.

„Ich hatte sie gewarnt, auch wenn dieser Brief nur halb so schlimm wie die anderen beiden ist, ICH HATTE SIE GEWARNT!!" rief Shackloebolt aufgebracht.

„Lily ich würde sagen, du gehst mit James und Aron nach dem Mittagessen zum Haus deiner Schwester und holst deine restlichen Sachen!" sagte Ramona mütterlich.

„Aber wo soll ich die den alle lassen?" fragte diese.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein!" erwiderte Mrs. Potter und machte sich ans Vorbereiten des Mittagessens.

„Sirius, Remus kommt ihr auch mit?" fragte Shacklebolt.

Diese nickten. „Klar kommen wir mit!" sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Hey, wer hat Lust auf eine Schneeballschlacht?" fragte Sirius.

Alle stimmten begeistert zu und gingen hinaus in den Garten.

Sirius formte einen Schneeball und warf ihn in James Richtung, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, wurde er von einem weiterem getroffen und als er in die Richtung sah, woher dieser kam, schaute er in das lachende Gesicht von Lily.

„Nah warte!" rief er und lief auf sie zu.

Diese drehte sich Augenblicklich um und rannte vor ihm in Richtung Rondell, doch bevor er sie einholen konnte, schlug sie einen Hacken und rante weiter in Richtung See und von dort aus wandte sie sich in Richtung Stallungen. Noch bevor Lily wieder die Richtung ändern konnte, wurde sie von hinten gepackt. James hatte sie zu fassen bekommen und fiel mit ihr in den Schnee, wo sie beide völlig außer Atem liegen blieben. Doch ehe James etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte Lily auch schon Schnee in ihrer Hand und seifte ihn gründlich damit ein.

„Das schreit nach Rache!" rief er lachend und drehte sich mit ihr, so dass sie nun mit dem Rücken im Schnee lag und von ihm mit Schnee eingeseift wurde.

„James, bitte!" flehte sie lachend.

„Was?" fragte er ungerührt.

„Nichts!" antwortete sie und steckte ihm einen Schneeball hinten in seinen Pullover.

„Ahhh, Lily, das war fies!" rief er und steckte ihr nun seinerseits Schnee in den vorderen Teil ihres Pullovers.

„Das nenn ich fies!" schrie sie, als sich der kalte Schnee langsam zu ihrem Bauchnabel bewegte.

James sah ihr in die Augen, seine Lippen näherten sich langsam den ihren und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Hey, das könnt ihr auch später noch machen!" rief Sirius und warf James einen Schneeball direkt an den Kopf.

„Nah warte Tatze!" rief er, stand auf und rannte auf seinen besten Freund zu, riss ihn mit sich und beide balgten sich spielerisch im Schnee.

Lily stand auf und sah den beiden lachend zu.

„Wie die kleinen Kinder!" hörte sie Ramona lachend sagen. „Kommt ihr zum Mittagessen?"

Alle bejahten und machten sich durchgefroren aber lachend auf den Weg ins Haus.

Nach dem Mittagessen, gingen Lily, James, Remus, Sirius und Shacklebolt ins Wohnzimmer und reisten mit Flohpulver zu Shacklebolt nach Hause, von wo sie zum Lingusterweg 4 apparierten.


	55. Kapitel 55

Kapitel 55 

Als Shacklebolt, Lily, James, Sirius und Remus in einer Nebenstraße angekommen waren, gingen sie die paar Meter bis zum Lingusterweg Nr. 4 und Shacklebolt, sowie James stiegen mit Lily die paar Stufen zur Haustür hoch, währenddessen gingen Sirius und Remus ums Haus zur Terrasse. Lily betätigte die Klingel und nur wenige Augenblicke später, öffnete Petunia die Haustür. Als sie Shacklebolt und James, die hinter Lily standen erblickte, wich sie einige Schritte in den Flur zurück.

„Die Freaks kommen nicht mit in mein Haus!" keifte sie und zeigte dabei auf James und Shacklebolt.

„Sehr schön Petunia, ich finde es sehr nett von dir, dass du Lily dabei helfen willst ihre Sachen aus ihrem Zimmer hier herunter zu bringen!" sagte Shacklebolt freundlich.

„Von den Sachen dieser Missgeburt fasse ich nichts an!" keifte diese.

„Nenn sie noch einmal so und du lernst mich kennen!" sagte James mit unterdrückter Wut.

„Dann nehme ich mal an, dass wir dein Haus betreten dürfen, um Lily helfen zu können!" sagte Shacklebolt freundlich und überging James Bemerkung.

Petunia ging einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie an sich vorbei ins Haus.

Lily ging, gefolgt von James und Shacklebolt hinauf zu ihrem damaligen Zimmer.

„Lass dir bloß nicht einfallen, die Möbel mitzunehmen!" schrie Petunia ihnen hinterher.

Lily öffnete die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem sie 17 Jahre glücklich war und ging gemeinsam mit Shacklebolt und James hinein. Sie holte aus dem Schrank einen Karton und stellte ihn auf den Boden, danach holte sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete diesen auf ihr Bett, wobei sie einen Zauberspruch murmelte. Augenblicklich schrumpfte dieses auf die Größe einer kleinen Pralinenschachtel zusammen. Auf die gleiche Weise, verfuhr sie mit dem Schreibtisch, dem Stuhl, der Kommode und dem Schrank. Nachdem sie damit fertig war, packte sie alles sorgsam in den Karton und verschloss diesen. Lily sah sich noch einmal in dem leeren Zimmer um und drehte sich mit Tränen in den Augen zur Tür. James nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und Shacklebolt hob den Karton vom Boden und öffnete die Tür. Lily löste sich aus James Umarmung, dieser zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und Augenblicklich entstand eine Illusion der Möbel, die vorher im Zimmer standen.

„Deine liebreizende Schwester sagte doch, du sollst die Möbel hier lassen oder?" fragte er mit einem schelmischen grinsen.

Lily nickte und verließ mit James und Shacklebolt das Zimmer und ging hinunter zur Haustür, wo Petunia immer noch stand und auf sie wartete.

„Hast du auch alle deine freakischen Sachen mitgenommen!" sagte Petunia und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Ja, auf nimmer Wiedersehen Petunia!" antwortete Lily und verließ gefolgt von James und Shacklebolt das Haus.

„Lass in Zukunft Lily in Ruhe! Solltest du nur noch einmal in welcher Form auch immer, Lily oder ihre Gefühle verletzen, werde ich, ohne dass du damit rechnest, dir einen Besuch abstatten und danach wirst du dir wünschen, zu deiner Schwester nie so kaltherzig und gehässig gewesen zu sein. Merk dir meine Worte Petunia!" sagte Shacklebolt frostig, der sich noch einmal beim hinausgehen zu ihr umgedreht hatte.

Doch noch bevor Petunia die Haustür geschlossen hatte, richtete Shacklebolt seinen Zauberstab unauffällig in ihre Richtung und murmelte etwas.

„Lasst uns gehen!" sagte er grinsend und sie gingen zu Remus und Sirius, die an der Hecke beim Nachbarhaus auf sie warteten.

„Alles Klar?" fragte James mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

„Ja, alles Klar!" antworteten die beiden mit einem ebenso hinterhältigen Grinsen.

Als sie sich auf den Weg zur Nebenstraße machten, hörten sie noch einen Schrei aus dem Haus Lingusterweg Nr. 4, Sirius, Remus und James sahen sich an und fingen lauthals an zu Lachen. Als sie in der Nebenstraße ankamen und sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass sie niemand sah oder beobachtete, apparierten sie zu Shacklebolts Haus, von wo aus sie mittels Flohpulver nach Godric´s Hollow zurück reisten.

Kaum waren Lily, James, Shacklebolt, Sirius und Remus nacheinander im Wohnzimmer der Potters aus dem Kamin gestiegen, als plötzlich ein tock, tock am Wohnzimmerfenster zu hören war. Mr.s Potter öffnete dieses und eine Eule flog hinein und landete vor Mr. Potter auf dem Tisch. Dieser nahm ihr den offiziell aussehenden Brief ab und öffnete diesen. Nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte, sah er James mit einem belustigten Blick an. Dann schrieb er eine Antwort auf die Rückseite des Briefes und band diesen wieder am Bein der Eule fest, die kurz danach wieder aus dem geöffneten Fester davonflog.

„So, so, wie ich dem Brief des Ministeriums entnehmen konnte, konnten die Zauber, die im Lingusterweg Nr. 4 gewirkt wurden, von den Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums nicht aufgehoben werden. Könnt ihr mir das erklären?" fragte Mr. Potter und sah James, Sirius, Remus und Shacklebolt nacheinander fragend an.

Ähmmmmm… ja!" antwortete Sirius und grinste verschmitzt.

„Dann bitte ich um eine Erklärung und zwar sofort!" sagte Mr. Potter und tat ernst.

„Och wir haben nur etwas mit dem Zauberstab gespielt!" erwiderte Sirius unschuldig

„Und wie sah das spielen mit dem Zauberstab aus?" fragte Mrs. Potter in einem gespielt strengen Ton.

„Ähm, wir haben nur ausprobiert, rein spielerisch natürlich, ob wir das Wasser das aus den Leitungen der Muggel kommt, sich auch in schleim verwandeln lässt und mussten feststellen, das dies auch bei den Muggeln funktioniert." antwortete Sirius und sah Mrs. Potter mit unschuldiger Mine an.

„Und weiter, das war nicht der einzige Zauber, den sie nicht aufheben konnten!" sagte Mr. Potter.

„Nun ja, falls sich diese Petunia, heute im laufe des Tages die Haare waschen sollte, was durch den Schleim wahrscheinlich nicht möglich sein wird, fängt wie zufällig ihr Fön an, sie ins Ohr zu beißen und ihre Haare werden statt blond, dann grün aussehen!" erklärte Remus genauso unschuldig drein blickend wie Sirius.

„Was noch?" fragte Mrs. Potter nur, die sich zurückhalten musste, um nicht loszulachen.

„Nun ja, sie hat nicht bemerkt, dass Sirius nach oben gegangen ist und wenn sie heute Abend ins Bett geht, wird sie wahrscheinlich mit einem Walross Bekanntschaft machen, in was sich ihr Verlobter, so bald er sich in sein Bett legt, verwandeln wird. Unnnnnd… Morgen früh wenn sie das Frühstück zubereiten will, wird sie von ihrem Herd in den Hintern getreten, vom Kühlschrank ein Liebeslied der scheußlichsten Art vorgesungen bekommen und ihr Teekessel wird ihr wahrscheinlich die Nase abbeißen. Ach ja, die Toilette wird wenn man spült, anstatt es hinunter zu spülen, alles wieder ausspucken, aber ansonsten wird wohl nichts passieren, oder Remus hab ich da noch eine Kleinigkeit vergessen?" fragte Sirius und sah Remus fragend an.

„Ähmmm… ja, du hast noch vergessen zu erwähnen, das der Muggelapperat im Wohnzimmer Funken sprühen und das Radio den ganzen heutigen und morgigen Tag, schluckauf haben wird, wenn man es anschaltet, aber ich glaube das war jetzt alles." erklärte dieser.

„Ihr hab noch vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie im Keller noch lauter Flubberwürmer, anstatt Gemüse und Obst finden werden!" erklärte James grinsend.

„Na ja und bevor sie die Haustür schließen konnte, hab ich ihr einen Fluch verpasst, eben denn den ich ihr das Letzte Mal versprochen hab!" äußerte sich Shacklebolt.

„Welcher Fluch war das?" fragte Mr. Potter, der sich das Lachen verkneifen musste.

„Ich hatte ihr das letzte Mal, als ich dort war angedroht, wenn sie Lily noch einmal einen solchen Brief schreibt, wird sie einen Giraffenhals als Erinnerung von mir bekommen und diesen hat sie nun auch für 24 Stunden!" erklärte Shacklebolt grinsend.

Jetzt konnten sich die Potters nicht mehr länger zusammenreißen, sie fingen an lauthals zu lachen. Jessi, Serafine und Lily konnten sich schon vorher nicht mehr halten, lagen lachend auf dem Boden und hielten sich den Bauch.

Nur mal eine Frage, wie lange halten die Zauber an?" fragte Mr. Potter lachend.

„Von da an, als wir das Haus wieder verlassen haben, so 24 Stunden bestimmt, also bis Morgen 14:00 Uhr, dann ist der ganze Zauber wieder verschwunden!" erklärte Sirius lachend.

„Ich werde mich dann mal langsam in die Küche begeben, es wird langsam Zeit, das Abendessen vorzubereiten!" erklärte Ramona und verließ lachend das Wohnzimmer.

„Ich muss jetzt auch langsam wieder los, wir sehen uns spätestens Silvester!" sagte Shacklebolt, umarmte Lily kurz und war wenige Augenblicke später mit Flohpulver zu sich nach Hause gereist.

Mr. Potter begab sich ins Ministerium, um das was im Lingusterweg vorgefallen war, zu den Akten zu legen.

„Ich bringe erst einmal meine Sachen nach oben." erklärte Lily, nahm den Karton, verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer.

James, Sirius, Remus, Serafine und Jessi gingen ebenfalls nach oben in James Zimmer, sie setzten sich auf die Kissen in der Ecke und beratschlagten, was sie diese Nacht im Badehaus machen wollten, wenn Remus sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte.

„Eins ist schon mal klar, wir können hier nicht wie in Hogwarts, einfach so über die Ländereien von Godric´s Hollow laufen, also müssen wir uns überlegen, das es für Remus einigermaßen erträglich wird, wenn er sich nicht durch das eingesperrt sein selber verletzen soll!" erklärte James.

„Hey, wir müssen nicht im Badehaus bleiben, du hast den angrenzenden Wald, der an eure Ländereien grenzt vergessen James!" sagte Sirius.

„Hab ich nicht, aber du hast anscheinend vergessen, dass die Schutzzauber, die auf den Ländereien und dem Haus liegen, den Wald nicht mit einbeziehen!" erwiderte James.

„Shit, hab ich doch voll vergessen, Sorry Krone!" sagte Sirius.

„Schon gut, aber wie können zum hinteren Teil des Sees, der Teil liegt weit genug vom Haus entfernt!" erklärte James.

„Okay, so machen wir es." stimmte Sirius zu.

Es klopfte und Ramona betrat James Zimmer. „Kommt ihr zum Abendessen runter?" fragte diese.

„Okay Mum, wir kommen!" antwortet James.

„Gut, James sagst du noch Lily bescheid?" wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn.

„Mach ich!" erwiderte dieser und stand auf.

„Okay, wir gehen schon mal runter!" erklärte Sirius, stand auf und zog Serafine hoch, auch Jessi und Remus standen auf und die vier verließen James Zimmer, um hinunter in die Küche zu gehen.

James verließ ebenfalls sein Zimmer, blieb an Lily Zimmertür stehen, klopfte an und öffnete diese.

„Lily Süße, kommst du zum…" begann er, stockte aber, als er diese auf dem Boden vor dem Karton, wo ihre geschrumpften Möbel aus dem Lingusterweg eingepackt waren, sitzen sah.

Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden.

„Hey, was ist?" fragte er.

Lily sah ihn an und er konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

„Hey Prinzessin, was ist los?" fragte er erneut und nahm sie in den Arm.

„James, mir… mir ist, als… als ich den Kar… Karton hier hoch brachte, klar geworden, dass… dass ich jetzt kein Zu… Zuhause mehr habe!" antwortete sie ihm schluchzend.

„Du hast ein Zuhause!" erklärte Ramona, die eben in der Tür von Lilys Zimmer erschienen war, um nachzusehen wo, James und sie blieben. „Du bist jetzt in deiner Welt, in die du gehörst und in der man dich als das was du bist akzeptiert und dich nicht als etwas beschimpft, was du meiner Meinung nach nie warst!"

„Aber ich habe nun keine Familie mehr zu der ich gehöre, meine Eltern leben nicht mehr und meine Schwester will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, ich weiß nicht, wo ich hingehöre!" erklärte Lily, wobei ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Lily, nun hör mir mal zu, du hast eine Familie zu der du dazu gehörst und ich meine nicht deine Schwester, wenn du das angenommen haben solltest!" sagte Ramona mütterlich.

„Ich wüsste niemanden außer Onkel Aron, der mich in seiner Familie aufnehmen würde!" sagte Lily verzweifelt.

„Du irrst dich Liebes, für mich gehörst du schon seid deinem ersten Tag bei uns zur Familie!" erklärte Ramona. „So und nun kommt zum Abendessen, bevor wir hier noch sentimental werden!"

James stand auf und zog Lily, die Ramona ungläubig, über dass was diese soeben gesagt hatte hinterher sah, lächelnd hoch. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Küche und setzten sich zu ihren Freunden an den Tisch.

Nach dem Abendessen machten sich James und Sirius mit Remus auf den Weg zum Badehaus der Potters unten am See. Lily ging zu Ramona, die an der Spüle stand und das Geschirr mit dem Zauberstab, dazu brachte sich selbstständig abzuspülen.

„Ramona!" sprach Lily sie an.

„Was ist Liebes?" fragte diese.

„Danke!" antwortete Lily leise.

„Wofür?" fragte Ramona lächelnd.

„Dafür, dass ich auch zu eurer Familie gehören darf." antwortete Lily.

„Liebes, du brauchst dich bei mir nicht dafür zu bedanken, ich habe dich wie eine Tochter in mein Herz geschlossen und ich bin glücklich, dass du hier bist!" antwortete Mrs. Potter und nahm Lily in die Arme.

Dieser traten Tränen in die Augen, da sie ihr Glück noch nicht richtig begreifen konnte.

Jessi und Serafine sahen die beiden erstaunt an.

„Ähm… Wir müssen dann auch mal wieder nach Hause!" erklärte Jessi und stand vom Tisch auf.

„Ähm… ja, meine Mutter wartet bestimmt auch schon auf mich!" erwiderte Serafine, die den Wink von Jessi verstanden hatte.

Lily begleitete sie ins Wohnzimmer, von wo aus jede, mit Flohpulver, zu sich nach Hause Reisten.

Lily begab sich auf ihr Zimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster, von wo aus sie zum See hinüber schaute. Hoffentlich geht alles gut heute Nacht! dachte sie, sah noch einmal zum Mond hoch und wandte sich vom Fenster ab, ging ins Badezimmer und nachdem sie sich ausgezogen hatte ins Bett.

Als James, Sirius und Remus im Badehaus angekommen waren, setzten sie sich auf die Liegen und unterhielten sich darüber, was sie an Silvester machen wollten.

„Hey, dieses Jahr muss es aber ein ganz besonderes Feuerwerk werden, was wir in den Himmel schicken!" erklärte Sirius.

„Dann müssen wir vorher noch einmal in die Winkelgasse!" erwiderte James daraufhin.

„Hast Recht Krone, es ist für Lily das erste Mal, dass sie Weihnachten und Silvester ohne ihre Eltern feiert!" sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Stim…" begann James, brach aber plötzlich ab, da sich Remus plötzlich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

Sofort verwandelten er und Sirius sich in ihre Animagusgestalt und sahen Remus bei seiner Verwandlung zu, was ihnen wie jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Als Remus seine Verwandlung beendet hatte, knurrte er den Hirsch und den Hund bedrohlich an und stürzte sich auf sie, wobei der Hund gerade noch ausweichen konnte, doch der Hirsch schaffte es auf Grund seiner Größe, in dem kleinen Badehaus nicht, dem ihm entgegenstürmenden Werwolf auszuweichen. Dieser schlitzte ihm mit den Krallen seiner rechten Pranke den Rücken auf, dieser wurde durch die Kraft des Schlages, seitlich gegen die Wand geschleudert. Der Hund öffnete, mit den Vorderpfoten so schnell es ihm möglich war, die Tür des Badehauses und trieb den Werwolf vom Hirsch weg hinaus auf die Ländereien von Godric´s Hollow, bevor er jedoch dem Werwolf hinterher lief, sprang er gegen die Tür und verschloss diese, um dem Werwolf die Change zu nehmen, noch einmal in die Hütte zugelangen und den Hirsch ein weiteres Mal anzugreifen. James, der sich auf Grund dessen, was so eben geschehen war, wieder vom Hirsch in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt hatte, versuchte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufzurichten, doch er sank kraftlos zurück gegen die Wand.

„Jaaaammmeeesss!!!!"


	56. Kapitel 56

Kapitel 56 

„Jaammmesss!"

„Lily, was ist los Liebes?" fragte Ramona, die als sie Lily schreien hörte, in ihr Zimmer gekommen war.

„Ramona, James ist verletzt, er liegt im Badehaus!" antwortete diese mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Bryan, Bryan!" rief Ramona ihren Mann.

„Was ist?" fragte er besorgt.

„James, er liegt verletzt im Badehaus!" antwortete Mrs. Potter.

Mr. Potter verließ Lilys Zimmer, rannte die Treppe hinunter, durchs Haus und hinaus auf die Terrasse. Von dort weiter in Richtung See zum Badehaus. Als er dort ankam, sah er sich nach allen Seiten um und nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Remus in Gestalt des Werwolfes nicht in der Nähe war, öffnete er die Tür und ging hinein, sah sich um und entdeckte James, der an der linken Wand am Boden lag. Mr. Potter ging auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben ihn.

„James!" sprach er ihn an.

„Dad!" erwiderte es mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme.

Mr. Potter half James aufzustehen, legte sich einen Arm von James über die Schulter und ging mit ihm zur Tür des Badehauses, öffnete diese, sah sich wieder um, dann verließ er mit James das Badehaus in Richtung Haus. Im gleichen Moment, als Mr. Potter mit James das Wohnzimmer betrat, stieg Heiler Shmith aus dem Kamin, der von Ramona gebeten worden war, so schnell wie möglich nach Godric´s Hollow zu kommen. Lily, die mit Mrs. Potter, weinend in dessen Armen, auf der Couch saß, sprang sofort hoch, als sie Mr. Potter mit James erblickte.

„Nein Miss Evans, fassen sie ihn nicht an!" sagte Dr. Shmith in einem Befehlston.

Lily schreckte zurück und sah ihn genauso wie Ramona entsetzt an.

„Wieso soll sie ihn nic…" begann Mrs. Potter, doch Heiler Shmith schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Lassen sie uns ihren Sohn in sein Zimmer bringen!" sagte dieser und legte sich James Arm über seine Schulter. Gemeinsam brachten sie James in sein Zimmer und legten ihn bäuchlings aufs Bett. Ramona und Lily waren ihnen gefolgt, doch Heiler Shmith schloss die Zimmertür, noch bevor sie das Zimmer betreten konnten.

„Komm Liebes, wir gegen in die Küche, ich werde uns einen Tee machen!" erklärte Mrs. Potter und zog Lily sanft mit sich.

Als Mr. Potter zu ihnen in die Küche kam, ging er auf Lily zu und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lily, ich soll dir von Heiler Shmith ausrichten, du möchtest doch bitte zu ihm nach oben kommen!" sagte Bryan und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

Lily stand auf und verließ gefolgt von Mr. und Mrs. Potter die Küche und ging nach oben zu James Zimmer. Vor dessen Tür blieb sie einen Moment stehen, holte noch einmal tief Luft, klopfte an die Tür und betrat nach einem Herein das Zimmer.

„Miss Evans, bitte erntschuldigen sie, dass sie ich sie vorhin in einem solchen Ton davon abhielt, sie dem jungen Mr. Potter zu nähern, doch ich hatte meine Gründe. Bitte kommen sie doch näher, hier ans Bett." Sagte er in einem freundlichen Ton.

Lily ging langsam auf das Bett von James zu, ohne ihren Blick von diesen abzuwenden. Heiler Shmith beobachtete sie genau, als sie auf ihn und das Bett zuschritt.

„Sie können unbesorgt sein, es sah schlimmer aus, als es ist. Würden sie mir bitte einen Gefallen tun Miss Evans?" fragte dieser freundlich und als diese nickte, fuhr er fort. „Ich möchte sie bitten, Mr. Potter zu berühren, da ich mich selbst überzeugen möchte, ob das was ihr Schulleiter uns über ihre Heilfähigkeit erzählte, auch eintritt, da ich wenn ich ehrlich bin, sehr fasziniert davon war." Fügte erklärend hinzu.

Lily setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich James zärtlich über dessen Arm, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm, da James immer noch auf dem Bauch lag, einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

Heiler Shmith deutete den Potters zu ihm zu kommen und zeigte auf den Rücken von James.

„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Ramona und sah fasziniert auf den Rücken ihres Sohnes.

Wo vorher noch tiefe Risse von den Krallen des Werwolfes zu sehen waren, waren nur noch Verschorfungen und kurz darauf nur noch leicht rote Linien zu sehen.

„Mr. Potter, sie können sich jetzt auf den Rücken drehen." sagte Dr. Shmith James.

James tat wie ihm geheißen und drehte sich auf den Rücken, doch sah er den Heiler danach verwundert an.

„Ich muss sagen, sie hätten mich nicht gebraucht, doch ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich sehr beeindruckt über ihre Fähigkeiten bin Miss Evans! Sie sollten sich wirklich überlegen, ob sie sich nicht zur Heilerin ausbilden lassen wollen!" erklärte Dr. Shmith.

Lily errötete, bei dessen Worten leicht, doch zu seiner Verwunderung, nickte sie.

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass wir hier fehl am Platz sind, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir in die Küche gehen und eine Tasse Tee trinken?" fragte Mrs. Potter an ihren Mann und Heiler Shmith gewandt.

Diese nickten und verließen das Zimmer. Ramona lächelte beim Anblick von Lily und James. Da dieser Lily gerade in seine Arme schloss und sie liebevoll küsste. Ramona schloss leise die Tür und ging hinunter zu den beiden Männern in die Küche.

„Ich muss sagen, Miss Evans ist eine außergewöhnliche junge Frau, wenn ich nicht von Albus wüsste, dass sie diese Fähigkeiten von ihren Vorfahren väterlicherseits hat, würde ich sie als ein Wunder bezeichnen, aber wie hast du deinen Sohn gefunden Bryan?" fragte Dr. Shmith und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Durch Lily!" gab Ramona für ihren Mann die Antwort.

Shmith sah sie mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick an. „Könntest du mir das bitte erklären!" bat dieser sie.

„Nun, Albus erklärte Bryan und mir, dass zwischen Lily und James ein sehr starkes Band einer tiefen innigen Liebe besteht. Lily sah in einem Traum, wo sich James befindet!" erklärte Ramona dem Heiler, der verstehend nickte.

Heiler Shmith verabschiedete sich von den Potters und kehrte mit Flohpulver zurück ins St- Mungos. Mr. Potter begab sich wieder zum Badehaus, um Sirius mit Remus, da schon der Morgen graute, zu helfen, ihn wieder ins Haus zu bringen. Mrs. Potter begab sich derweil wieder nach oben, um noch etwas zu schlafen, jedoch ging sie vorher noch einmal zu James Zimmer, öffnete leise die Tür und sah, dass Lily an James gekuschelt in dessen Armen eingeschlafen war. James drehte den Kopf in Richtung Tür und sah seine Mutter an. Diese ging leise auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut!" flüsterte sie und ging zur Tür.

James nickte. „Du auch Mum!" sagte er leise und schloss die Augen.

§§§§§§§

Als James aufwachte, sah er dass Lily nicht mehr neben ihm lag, doch hörte er aus dem Badezimmer Wasser rauschen, so dass er annahm, dass sie unter der Dusche stand.

„Hey Krone, wie geht es dir?" hörte er Sirius fragen, der in dem anderen Bett, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt lag.

„Prächtig!" antwortete dieser grinsend.

„Was macht dein Rücken?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

James stand auf und zeigte es ihm.

„Uhhfff, das kann doch nicht sein, Remus hat dich so erwischt, dein Rücken müsste tiefe Risse aufweisen, Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Sirius erstaunt, als er James Rücken sah.

„Lily!" antwortete James nur grinsend und wie aufs Stichwort erschien sie angezogen in der Tür vom Badezimmer und kam lächelnd auf ihn zu.

„Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen oder?" fragte Sirius etwas verwirrt.

James sah ihn an und lachte. „Ich erkläre es dir später okay!" sagte er, stand auf, gab Lily einen Kuss und ging ins Bad.

„Frohe Weihnachten Sirius!" sagte Lily lächelnd und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Frohe Weihnachten Lily!" erwiderte er.

„Ich werde Ramona beim Frühstück machen helfen, ihr kommt dann auch runter ja?" fragte Lily und verließ das Zimmer.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte James, als er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Bei deiner Mutter unten in der Küche, sie wollte ihr beim Frühstück machen helfen." erklärte Sirius grinsend.

James ging zum Schrank, holte sich frische Kleidung, zog sich an. „Los Tatze, lass uns Frühstücken gehen und hör mit dem dämlichen Grinsen auf!" sagte James.

„Ja, ja schon gut, ich mach ja schon!" erklärte dieser sich bereit, stand auf und verschwand im Bad.

„Ich sehe mal nach Remus!" rief James und verließ das Zimmer.

Er wandte sich nach links und ging auf das Gästezimmer zu. Als er vor der Tür stand, klopfte er und betrat gleich darauf den Raum.

„Hi Remus, wie geht es dir?" fragte James seinen Freund, der ihm ziemlich blass entgegen sah.

„Geht schon!" erwiderte dieser und richtete sich im Bett auf. „Sag mir lieber wie es dir geht, Sirius erzählte mir, als dein Vater und er mich hier ins Zimmer gebracht hatten, dass ich dich gestern Abend schlimm erwischt habe!" fügte Remus betreten hinzu.

„Mir geht´s gut, mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken!" erklärte James.

„Wenn du dich besser fühlst, komm runter in die Küche zum Frühstücken okay!" sagte James und verließ das Zimmer, ging den Gang entlang bis zur Treppe und hinunter in die Küche.

„Frohe Weihnachten!" sagte er, als er die Küche betrat.

„Frohe Weihnachten mein Junge!" erwiderte Ramona.

James ging auf sie zu, nahm sie in den Arm und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte er.

„Sie ist mit deinem Vater im Ministerium." erklärte diese.

„Warum?" fragte James erstaunt.

„Sie soll dort eine Aussage machen, du kannst dir denken warum, es geht darum, was gestern bei ihrer Schwester passiert ist, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, dein Vater braucht nur ihre Aussage und dann legt er die ganze Angelegenheit zu den Akten." erklärte ihm seine Mutter.

„Lilys Schwester, dieses kaltherzige, gehässige, widerwärtige Frauenzimmer hat es nicht anders verdient!" regte James sich auf, wenn er nur an sie dachte.

„Beruhige dich James, dein Vater wird das schon machen, außerdem kann Aron dies alles bezeugen!" sagte Ramona.

Plötzlich fing James an zu lachen.

„Was ist, warum lachst du?" fragte seine Mutter erstaunt.

„Mir ist gerade wieder eingefallen, dass ich gern ihr Gesicht gesehen hätte, wenn sie in Lilys ehemaliges Zimmer sieht!" erklärte James.

„Wieso, was meinst du damit?" fragte Ramona verwundert.

„Er meint, dass er gern das dumme Gesicht von meiner Schwester sehen würde, wenn sie entdeckt, dass ich die ganzen Möbel, obwohl sie es mir verboten hat, doch mitgenommen habe!" erklärte Lily, die gerade mit Mr. Potter in die Küche kam.

„Wieso hast du den die Möbel mitgenommen, wenn sie es dir verboten hat?" fragte Ramona.

„Die Möbel haben mir meine Eltern damals zu meinem 15. Geburtstag geschenkt, nur war Petunia der Auffassung, ich sollte sie in meinem ehemaligen Zimmer lassen, damit sie sich die Ausgaben für eine neue Einrichtung des Zimmers ersparen kann. Damit sie nicht sofort entdeckt, dass ich die Möbel mitgenommen habe, hat James einen Illusionszauber auf das Zimmer gelegt, doch dieser hält ja nur 24 Stunden an, so dass sie spätestens, wenn sie mal wieder in das Zimmer muss feststellt, dass dieses leer ist!" antwortete Lily.

Ramona sah James und Lily an und zu lachen.

„Dann wirst du wohl wieder so einen reizenden Brief von ihr bekommen oder?" fragte Sirius, der gerade mit Remus die Küche betrat.

„Ja, damit muss ich wohl rechnen!" antwortete Lily bedrückt.

James ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Das wird sie nicht wagen, du weißt dass Aron ihr zu verstehen gegeben hat, wenn sie dir noch einmal einen solchen Brief schicken oder in irgendeiner Art und Weise, dich oder deine Gefühle verletzen sollte, ihr einen unerwarteten Besuch abstatten wird." sagte James und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Nun lasst uns aber anfangen mit Frühstücken, sonst stehen wir hier noch zum Mittagessen in der Küche!" sagte Ramona schmunzelnd.

Alle nickten und setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen zu Frühstücken.

„Ähm James, du wolltescht mir doch erklärschen, wasch Lily damit zu tun hat, dass dein Rückschen wieder in Ordnung ischt!" sagte Sirius kauend.

„Also…" begann dieser und erklärte Sirius und somit auch Remus, was es damit auf sich hat, dass sein Rücken so schnell wieder verheilt war.

Diese sahen Lily, nachdem James seine Erklärung beendet hatte, fassungslos an.

„Wow! Lily, warum hast du uns nie erzählt, dass du solche Fähigkeiten hast?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich weiß es selber erst seit kurzem!" antwortete diese und sah verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Nichts für ungut Lily, aber ich möchte dich nicht als Feind haben, auch wenn ich hoffen würde, dass du mich hinterher wieder heilen könntest.

„Sirius, könntest du mir das mal erklären, was du damit meinst?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Mum, du weißt, dass Lily ohne Zauberstab zaubern kann!" antwortete James für ihn. „Das meint Sirius damit!"

Mrs. Potter lächelte. „Tja Sirius, dann würde ich dir vorschlagen, Lily immer als guten Freund zu behalten!" sagte sie und begann beim Gesichtsausdruck von ihm zu lachen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr nach oben geht, bis zur Bescherung dauert es noch einige Zeit und ich denke, dass sich Remus bis dahin, sicherlich noch etwas ausruhen will!" sagte Ramona.

„Och Mann, wann ist denn die Bescherung?" fragte Sirius und tat betrübt.

„Nach dem Abendessen!" erklärte Ramona unnachgiebig.

„Das ist ja noch lange hin!" versuchte Sirius sich zu beschweren.

„Daran wirst du durch deine Versuche, mich umzustimmen auch nichts ändern können!" erklärte Mrs. Potter.

Sirius gab es auf und verließ nachdem sich alle von Tisch erhoben hatten, mit Remus die Küche und ging nach oben. Lily und James hatten sich entschlossen, draußen spazieren zu gehen und erst danach nach oben zu gehen. Sie nahmen sich ihre dicken Mäntel, verließen über die Terrasse das Haus und schlenderten Arm in Arm in Richtung See. Als dort ankamen, blieben sie unter einer dicken Eiche stehen und James zog Lily in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich Prinzessin!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Lily sah ihm in die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch mein Prinz!"

James beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen langen innigen Kuss. Danach drückte er sie zärtlich an sich und beide ließen ihre Blicke verträumt über den See gleiten.

„James!"

„Hm?"

„Darf ich dich mal etwas fragen?" flüsterte Lily und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Sicher!" erwiderte er.

„Wie meinst du, wird es nach Hogwarts mit uns weiter gehen?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Na ja, ich hab mich entschlossen das Angebot von Heiler Shmith anzunehmen und Heilerin zu werden, doch ich weiß nicht ob…" brach sie ab und wandte den Blick von seinen Augen ab.

„Lily, wenn du meinst, dass ich dich je wieder loslasse, hast du dich geirrt, ich werde dich nie wieder allein lassen, dass hab ich dir versprochen. Du wirst mich nicht mehr los!" erklärte er.

„Aber…" weiter kam sie nicht, da James ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschloss.

„Kein aber!" flüsterte er sanft. „Lily, ich liebe dich und seid wir zusammen sind, war ich noch nie so glücklich. Und egal, was in Zukunft noch auf uns zukommt, ich werde immer zu dir stehen, dich beschützen und dich halten, wenn du fallen solltest. Lily ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen, ich würde es nicht Überleben, sollte dir etwas geschehen, dazu bist du mir zu wichtig, ich möchte nie wieder ohne dich sein!" erklärte er und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Mir geht es genauso wie dir James, ich auch nicht mehr ohne dich sein, mein Leben hätte ohne dich keinen Sinn mehr, denn ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und ich würde, wenn es sein müsste, mein Leben für deines geben!" erwiderte sie und küsste ihn sanft.

Beide standen noch eine ganze Zeitlang eng umschlungen am Fuß der dicken Eiche und genossen das Gefühl, sich gegenseitig zu spüren.

„Hey ihr beiden, ihr sollt zum Mittagessen kommen! Ich glaub es ja nicht, wisst ihr eigentlich wie lange ihr hier schon draußen seid?" fragte Siriussie.

„Nein, wieso?" fragte James.

„Also an eurer Stelle, wäre ich schon festgefroren, ihr seid jetzt seid drei Stunden hier draußen!" erklärte Sirius.

„Na und?" fragten Lily und James gleichzeitig und fingen an zu lachen.

Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Haus zurück.


	57. Kapitel 57

Kapitel57 

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Lily in ihr Zimmer und legte sich mit dem dicken Buch über Stablose Magie, was sie von Dumbledore bekommen hatte, bäuchlings auf ihr Bett. Doch sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, da ihr immer wieder die Worte, die ihr James am See gesagt hatte durch den Kopf gingen. Sie klappte das Buch zu, legte es auf ihren Nachtschrank und drehte sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und schloss die Augen. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne James nicht mehr vorstellen, aber warum hab ich dann solche Angst, zu niemanden dazuzugehören? Auch Ramona sagte mir, dass ich seid dem ersten Tag, den ich hier bin, zu ihrer Familie dazu gehören würde! Mum, Dad, warum musstet ihr gerade sterben? Es ist das erste Weihnachten ohne euch, auch wenn ich damals mal an Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben bin, wusste ich doch, dass ich euch in den Ferien wieder sehen würde! Ich fühl mich so leer ohne euch, nicht mal mein Glück kann ich mehr mit euch teilen, Mum, Dad ihr fehlt mir so!! dachte Lily. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen und konnte die Tränen die in ihr aufstiegen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Lily?" hörte sie Ramonas Stimme.

Diese hob ihren Kopf und wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg, in der Hoffnung, dass Ramona dies nicht gesehen hat.

„Liebes, was ist mit dir?" fragte sie, wären sie auf sie zukam.

„Ach es ist nichts, ich hab nur kurz eine sentimentale Phase gehabt, es ist schon wieder vorbei!" erklärte Lily.

„Ich kann mir denken, woran du gedacht hast! Dir ist heute erst bewusst geworden, dass das dein erstes Weihnachten ohne deine Eltern ist nicht wahr?" fragte Ramona vorsichtig und legte führsorglich einen Arm um Lilys Schulter.

Diese nickte. „Es tut immer noch weh und ich vermisse sie, obwohl ich dich und Bryan auch sehr lieb gewonnen habe, aber es ist doch nicht selbe!" versuchte Lily zu erklären.

„Liebes, das soll es auch nicht sein, deine Eltern bleiben immer deine Eltern und es ist schön, dass du für sie eine solche Liebe empfunden hast, auch wenn sie diese nicht mehr erwidern können, doch in deinem Herzen werden sie immer bei dir sein, auch wenn Bryan und ich dich lieben, als wärst du unsere Tochter, können und wollen wir dir deine Eltern nicht ersetzen!" erklärte Ramona mit sanfter Stimme.

„Danke, ich hab dich lieb Ramona und ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür, dass ihr mich in eurem Haus aufgenommen habt!" sagte Lily mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Nun komm, die anderen warten und außerdem wird dein Tee kalt." sagte diese vom Thema ablenkend, um zu vermeiden, dass auch bei ihr die Tränen hochkamen.

James der das Ganze von der Tür her beobachtet hatte, zog sich wieder leise zurück und ging nach unten in die Küche.

„Ramona, sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich möchte noch etwas ausreiten!" erklärte Lily, als sie die letzte Stufe der Treppe erreicht hatten.

„Ist schon in Ordnung Liebes!" erwiderte diese lächelnd.

Lily ging hinaus auf die Terrasse und von dort zu den Stallungen der Potters. Im Stall ging sie direkt auf die Box ihrer Stute zu, legte ihr das Zaumzeug an, führte sie aus dem Stall, schwang sich auf den Rücken ihres Pferdes und ritt den Weg entlang, der zur anderen Seite des Sees führte.

§§§§§§§

Als Ramona in die Küche kam, sahen Sirius, Remus und James sie verwundert an.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte James.

„Sie wollte ausreiten, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie alleine sein wollte!" erklärte Mrs. Potter und wandte sich der Vorbereitung des Abendessens zu.

„Ich werde auch noch etwas an die frische Luft gehen." erklärte James, stand auf und verließ die Küche.

Er ging zu den Stallungen hinüber, sattelte sein Pferd und ritt den Spuren nach, die auf dem Weg, der auf die andere Seite des Sees führte zu sehen waren.

Je näher er der anderen Seite des Sees kam, umso mehr erkannte er die Konturen von Lilys Pferd Prinzess. Doch Lily konnte er in der Nähe ihres Pferdes nicht entdecken. Wo ist sie? fragte er sich in Gedanken und ritt weiterhin auf Prinzess zu.

Als er bei der Stute ankam, stieg er von seinem Pferd und ging auf Prinzess zu.

„Hey meine Schöne, wo ist Lily!" sprach er beruhigend auf das Pferd ein. Dieses warf den Kopf nach hinten und lief bevor er es anfassen konnte in Richtung Badehaus.

James nahm den Zügel von Sultan und ging hinter Lilys Pferd her. Beim Badehaus, band er die Pferde an, ging zur Tür und betrat dieses, wobei er sich darin nach Lily umsah. Diese saß mit angewinkelten Beinen, auf die sie ihren Kopf gelegt hatte, in einer Ecke des Badehauses. James ging langsam auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie. Als Lily ihn bemerkte hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an. James nahm sie in den Arm und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß.

„Shhh Süße!" sagte er leise und drückte sie zärtlich an sich.

„James, ich vermisse sie so sehr!" schluchzte sie gegen seine Brust.

„Ich weiß Prinzessin!" flüsterte James und strich sanft über ihren Rücken.

Er hielt sie einfach nur zärtlich fest und flüsterte ihr tröstende Worte zu.

Langsam beruhigte sich Lily, hob ihren Kopf und flüsterte: „James!"

„Hm?"

„Danke, das du da bist!" flüsterte Lily.

„Ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich dich nie mehr allein lasse, egal ob es dir gut oder schlecht geht und das wird sich nie ändern, solange ich lebe!" flüsterte er und küsste sie liebevoll.

„Ich liebe Dich!" flüsterte Lily und sah ihn zärtlich an.

„Ich dich auch Süße!" erwiderte er.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür vom Badehaus und Sirius erschien in dieser.

„Hier seid ihr, Ramona hat uns losgeschickt euch zu suchen und euch bescheid zu sagen, dass ihr zum Abendessen kommen sollt!" erklärte er und verschwand.

Lily und James erhoben sich, verließen das Badehaus, stiegen auf ihre Pferde und ritten zurück zu den Stallungen. Nachdem sie die Pferde versorgt hatten, gingen sie ins Haus und in die Küche, wo sie mit den anderen, das herrliche Abendessen, was Ramona gezaubert hatte aßen. Als Ramona und Lily mit Hilfe der drei Jungs den Tisch abgeräumt und das Geschirr abgewaschen hatten, gingen sie in den hinteren Teil des Hauses, zu einem Raum, denn Lily vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Ramona öffnete dessen Tür und deutete ihnen hineinzugehen. Als Lily mit James den Raum betrat, bekam sie große Augen, der Raum war im Gegensatz zu den anderen, schlicht aber geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Der Raum war in schlichten beige Tönen gehalten, doch 20 cm unter der Decke, war eine goldene Bohrte geklebt. Die Möbel, eine Couch und zwei Sessel hatten eine hellbraune Farbe und waren um einen hellbraunen Tisch mit Glasplatte gruppiert. An zwei Wänden waren zwei bis zur Decke reichende Regale in denen, wie Lily nur schätzen konnte, bestimmt über 5000 Büchern nach Titeln geordnet standen. In der gegenüberliegenden Ecke der Regale, stand ein bis zur Decke reichender Weihnachtsbaum, der mit mittelgroßen Glaskugeln und goldenem Geschmeide geschmückt war. Vor dem Baum waren eine Unmenge Geschenke aufgeschichtet, auf die sich Sirius, kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatten stürzte.

„Sirius, benimm dich!" wies ihn Ramona lachend zurecht.

Lily setzte sich auf die Couch und sah Sirius und den anderen schmunzelnd beim auspacken der Geschenke zu.

Ramona kam mit einem kleinen Packet auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Das ist für dich Liebes!" erklärte diese und reichte Lily das Päckchen.

Diese sah sie verwundert an und begann dieses zu öffnen.

„Oh Ramona!" rief Lily, als sie sah, was sich in dem Päckchen befand und umarmte sie herzlich.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir Liebes!" sagte diese lächelnd, als sie die strahlenden Augen von Lily sah.

„Es ist zauberhaft, vielen, vielen Dank!" sagte Lily.

Als James sich zu Lily auf die Couch setzte und in das Päckchen sah entfuhr ihm nur ein: „WOW!"

Lily sah Ramona an und beide fingen an zu lachen.

„Hab mir schon gedacht, dass es dir gefallen würde!" erklärte seine Mutter lachend.

„Was hat Lily denn schönes von dir Bekommen Ramona?" fragte Sirius neugierig und versuchte in das Päckchen zu gucken.

Lily machte schnell den Deckel wieder auf das Päckchen, so dass er es nicht sehen konnte.

„Och, du bist gemein!" stellte dieser fest.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!" erwiderte sie.

„Sirius!" sagte James zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

„Schon gut, schon gut!" sagte er und hielt die Hände abwehrend in die Höhe.

„Ich hab was vergessen!" stieß Lily hervor, sprang von der Couch hoch und rannte aus dem Raum.

James, Sirius, Remus, Mr. und Mrs. Potter sahen ihr erstaunt hinterher.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Lily erschien wieder in der Tür, ging auf James zu und setzte sich wieder neben ihn auf die Couch. „Frohe Weihnachten James!" sagte sie und gab ihm ein kleines eingepacktes Päckchen.

James packte es aus und öffnete dieses.

„Wow Lily!" entfuhr es ihm und er sah Lily mit strahlenden Augen an. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich mir so etwas schon lange gewünscht habe?"

„Von Sirius!" sagte sie nur. „Soll ich sie dir umlegen?"

James nickte und wollte sich gerade mit dem Rücken zu Lily drehen, als es von Sirius davon abgehalten wurde.

„Ähm James, sie aber vorher mal auf die Rückseite des Sternzeichens!" sagte Sirius.

James nahm die Kette aus der Schachtel und betrachtete die Rückseite des Anhängers. Dort war ein kleines Herz graviert in dem ein J&L eingraviert war. Darunter lass er ebenfalls eingraviert:

ICH LIEBE DICH

LILY

James reichte die Kette Lily und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Diese legte ihm die Kette um den Hals und als sie diese geschlossen hatte, drehte sich James wieder zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich auch Prinzessin!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie danach zärtlich.

Plötzlich schrie Remus auf und kippte zur Seite. James, Sirius, Lily und Mrs. Potter sprangen auf und Mr. Potter kniete sofort neben ihm.

„Wir bringen ihn am besten in sein Zimmer!" erklärte Mr. Potter. „Ramona, geh ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin und sah Heiler Shmith bescheid."

Mrs. Potter verließ den Raum und Mr. Potter half Remus beim Aufstehen und brachte ihn, gefolgt von Sirius und Lily, mit Hilfe von James in sein Zimmer. Als James und sein Vater Remus aufs Bett gelegt hatten, Kam auch schon Heiler Shmith mit Mrs. Potter ins Zimmer.

„Verlassen sie bis auf Miss Evans bitte das Zimmer!" ordnete der Heiler an.

Lily sah ihn völlig perplex an.

„Warum soll ich hier bleiben?" fragte sie diesen.

„Das erkläre ich ihnen gleich!" erwiderte er und ging auf Remus Bett zu.

Als James, Sirius und James Eltern den Raum verlassen haben, deutete der Heiler Lily zu ihm zu kommen.

„Miss Evans, legen sie bitte eine Hand auf Mr. Lupins Arm!" forderte er sie auf.

„Aber Dr. Shmith, ich liebe Remus doch nicht!" erwiderte Lily verwirrt.

„Bitte tun sie um was ich sie gebeten habe und konzentrieren sie sich dabei auf Mr. Lupin." sagte dieser nur.

Lily ging näher an das Bett von Remus heran und legte eine Hand auf dessen linken Arm, dann schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihn. Sie spürte vibrierende Schwingungen, die sich in ihrem Kopf zu Bildern formten. Lily sah vor ihren geschlossenen Augen plötzlich die Ursache dessen, was bei Remus den Schmerz hervorgerufen hat. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie den Heiler ziemlich verwirrt an.

„Was haben sie gefühlt oder gesehen Miss Evans?" fragte dieser.

„Ich… ich habe Schwingungen gespürt." antwortete sie. „Die Schmerzen sind noch Auswirkungen von seiner Verwandlung gestern! Seine Muskulatur beginnt sich erst heute wieder in ihre normale Form zurück zu bilden da diese, durch seine gestrige Verwandlung, sehr in Anspruch genommen wurde." Fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

„Das ist richtig und wie kann man ihm helfen?" fragte Dr. Shmith.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass Madame Pomfrey ihm einen Regenerationstrank und einen Trank gegen Schmerzen gibt!" erklärte Lily.

„Ich muss schon sagen, sie sind außergewöhnlich! Haben sie sich schon darüber Gedanken gemacht, was ich sie letztes Mal gefragt habe, das ob sie nach ihrem Abschluß Heilerin werden wollen?" fragte Dr. Shmith.

„Ja, ich habe mir Gedanken darüber gemacht und habe mich dazu entschieden, Heilerin zu werden!" antwortete Lily.

Heiler Shmith nickte lächelnd.

„Ich werde jetzt Mr. Lupin die Tränke geben und sie können ihre Freunde und Mr. und Mrs. Potter wieder herein bitten!" sagte er.

Lily ging zur Tür, öffnete diese und deutete den davor stehenden wieder ins Zimmer zu kommen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung, stand Professor Dumbledore bei ihnen und lächelte sie an.

„Sied nicht böse, aber ich bin müde und geh in mein Zimmer!" erklärte Lily, gab James einen Kuss und ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Doch noch bevor sie bei ihrem Bett ankam, sackte sie davor erschöpft zusammen.

§§§§§§

„Raphael, ich hatte es dir untersagt!" sagte Dumbledore zu dem Heiler, als er das Zimmer von Remus betrat.

„Albus, es war die Gelegenheit!" erwiderte dieser.

„Wovon redet ihr Albus?" fragte Ramona und sah von diesem zum Heiler und wieder zurück.

„Davon, dass ich Raphael untersagt hatte zu untersuchen, wie sich Miss Evans Fähigkeiten auf Menschen auswirkt, für die sie nicht, so stark empfindet, wie für James. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass die magischen Fähigkeiten, der schnellen Heilung nur bei dem Menschen erfolgt, für den sie eine tiefe, innige Liebe empfindet, aber ich nicht weiß, wie sich die Fähigkeiten, wenn sie andere Menschen berührt auswirkt. Auch weiß ich noch nicht, wie viel Energie sie dabei aufwenden muss und ich befürchte, dass wie bei der Stablosen Magie hinterher bei ihr wieder eine starke Erschöpfung auftritt!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Sie haben Lily als so eine Art Versuchskaninchen benutzt, nur ob herauszufinden, ob sie ihre Fähigkeiten auch auf andere Menschen anwenden kann?" schrie James den Heiler wütend an.

„Ja, ich weiß es war ein Fehler, doch als sich dieser Zufall gerade bot, konnte ich nicht widerstehen, es tut mir leid!" erklärte Dr. Shmith.

„James, sehen sie doch bitte mal nach Miss Evans!" sagte Dumbledore ernst.

Als James das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wandte sich Dumbledore wieder dem Heiler zu.

„Raphael, was hast du dir bloß dabei geda…" begann Dumbledore, wurde aber durch einen entsetzt klingenden Ausruf unterbrochen.

„Liillyy!"


	58. Kapitel 58

Kapitel 58 

„Liillyy!!" rief James entsetzt, als er in ihr Zimmer kam und sie vor dem Bett liegen sah.

Er lief zu ihr, hob sie hoch und legte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett. Sekunden später, erschienen Mrs. Potter, Sirius, Dumbledore und Dr. Shmith in der Tür des Zimmers. Dr. Shmith kam auf ihn zu und wollte nach Lilys Puls fühlen und sie untersuchen.

„Nehmen sie ihre Finger von ihr!" fauchte James ihn wütend an.

„James nicht!" hörte er seine Mutter sagen.

„Mum, ich habe Lily vor ihrem Bett liegend gefunden und er ist Schuld daran!" entgegnete er aufgebracht.

„James sei vernünftig, er ist der einzige, der ihr helfen kann!" erwiderte diese, kam auf ihn zu und zog ihn von Lily und dem Heiler weg.

James blieb in der Nähe des Bettes stehen und beobachtete genau, als Dr. Shmith Lily untersuchte.

„Sie hat einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch aufgrund extremer Erschöpfung!" erklärte Dr. Shmith.

„Wessen Schuld das wohl ist!" sagte James sarkastisch.

„James!" wies ihn seine Mutter zurecht.

„Er hat Recht Ramona, ich bin Schuld an ihrem Zustand!" erklärte Heiler Shmith und holte aus seiner Tasche eine hellblaue Phiole, setzte sie an Lilys Lippen und flösste ihr den darin enthaltenen Trank ein. „Sie wird sich wieder erholen, ich habe ihr einen Trank gegeben, der ihren Kreislauf stabilisiert!"

„Raphael, wir müssen miteinander reden, am besten kommst du mit nach Hogwarts in mein Büro!" sagte Dumbledore ernst.

Dieser nickte und verließ mit Dumbledore das Zimmer.

James setzte sich auf die Bettkante von Lilys Bett und sah seine Mutter an.

„Wieso hast du Dumbledore hergerufen?" fragte er diese.

„Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, dass Heiler Shmith Lily im Zimmer von Remus behalten wollte und als ich diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, da wusste ich dass er irgendetwas vorhatte. Deshalb hab ich Albus in Hogwarts kontaktiert und als ich ihm erzählte, dass Raphael Lily bei der Behandlung von Remus im Zimmer behielt, war dieser sehr aufgebracht und kam nur Augenblicke später nach unserem Gespräch hierher." erklärte Mrs. Potter ihm.

„Das sah man Dumbledore an, er ist ziemlich sauer auf Heiler Shmith." stellte James fest.

Ramona nickte. „Ja, er sagte mir, dass er ihm untersagt hätte, näheres über Lilys Fähigkeiten der Heilung anderer herauszufinden, da er nicht wusste, in wie weit ihre Kräfte dafür ausreichen würden. Ich kann aber verstehen, das es faszinierend sein muss, jemanden kennen zulernen, der eine solch starke Magie in sich trägt und denjenigen den er liebt, mit nur einer Berührung zu heilen." erklärte Mrs. Potter.

„Das er es faszinierend findet, gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, es auf diese Art und Weise herauszufinden!" sagte James aufgebracht.

„Du hast ja Recht, doch nun ist es wichtig, dass Lily wieder zu Kräften kommt." sagte Ramona mit fester Stimme und deutete ihm damit an, dass sie über das Thema bis auf weiteres nicht mehr reden wollte und verließ das Zimmer.

„Hey Krone, wie geht es Lily?" fragte Sirius, während er auf ihn zukam.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht Tatze." sagte dieser und wandte sich zu Lily.

„Na dann, ich geh schlafen!" erklärte er und verließ das Zimmer durch die Badezimmertür.

„Okay, Gute Nacht Tatze." erwiderte James, den Blick aber immer noch auf Lily gerichtet.

„James du solltest auch schlafen gehen!" sagte Ramona, als sie ins Zimmer kam, um noch einmal nach Lily zu sehen.

„Ich geh gleich Mum." erwiderte dieser.

„Gute Nacht James!" sagte Ramona.

„Gute Nacht Mum!" erwiderte dieser.

Ramona verließ wieder das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

James legte sich neben Lily und zog sie sanft in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich Prinzessin!" flüsterte er und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, es dauerte nicht lange, als er in den Schlaf glitt.

§§§§§§§

Als Ramona am nächsten Morgen in Lilys Zimmer kam, musste sie Lächeln, als sie James neben Lily schlafen sah. Sie ging auf das Bett zu und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„James, wach auf!" sagte sie leise.

„Mmmh!"

„Das Frühstück ist fertig." sagte sie schmulzelnd.

„Ich komme gleich Mum!" murmelte er geschlossenen Augen.

Ramona verließ wieder leise das Zimmer. Typisch James. dachte sie und musste schmunzeln.

Plötzlich spürte er, dass ihm jemand sanft über die Wange strich und er öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Guten Morgen mein Prinz!" flüsterte Lily lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen Prinzessin, wie geht es dir?" fragte er leise.

„Na Ja, ich fühle mich, als hätte Hagrid mir auf die Schulter geklopft!" antwortete sie.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen wie du dich fühlst!" sagte er lachend und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Hab ich etwa in meinen Sachen geschlafen?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt, als sie feststellte, dass sie angezogen war.

„Scheint so, oder?" fragte James grinsend und stand auf.

„James, dass ist nicht lustig!" erwiderte Lily und tat schmollend.

James zog sie langsam hoch, half ihr aufzustehen und führte sie zum Badezimmer.

„James, ich kann alleine gehen!" protestierte Lily.

„Ich weiß!" erwiderte er und grinste noch breiter.

Lily öffnete die Badezimmertür, ging ins Bad und unter die Dusche. Nachdem sie ausgiebig geduscht hatte, kam sie wieder, nur mit einem Badetuch um den Körper gewickelt ins Zimmer. James ging auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme.

„So einen Anblick lass ich mir gern jeden Morgen gefallen!" sagte er lachend, als er Lilys gespielt bösen Blick sah.

„James, du bist unmöglich!" stellte sie lachend fest. „Ich wird mich jetzt anziehen und du gehst duschen, dir frische Sachen anziehen und dann gehen wir gemeinsam runter zum Frühstücken!" fügte sie hinzu.

James zog einen Schmollmund. „Och und ich dachte, ich bekomme vorher etwas viel besseres!" flüsterte er.

Lily lächelte, strich sanft über seine Wange und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„James kommst du Frühstücken?" rief Ramona von unten.

„Ja Mum, ich komme!" rief er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Geh ins Bad und ich zieh mich inzwischen an!" sagte Lily und schob ihn lachend zur Badezimmertür.

Nachdem Lily sich angezogen hatte, klopfte sie an James Zimmertür.

„James bist du fertig?" fragte sie.

James öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Flur, gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen Ramona!" sagte Lily, als sie mit James die Küche betrat.

„Lily Liebes, wie geht es dir?" fragte diese, kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Danke gut." erwiderte Lily lächelnd und erwiderte die Umarmung.

James und Lily setzten sich zu Remus und Sirius an den Tisch und begannen zu frühstücken.

Nach dem Frühstück stand Lily auf und ging zu Ramona, dieser flüsterte sie etwas ins Ohr und verließ danach die Küche.

„Mum, wo ist Li…" begann James, wurde von Ramona aber unterbrochen.

„Du brauchst mich gar nicht erst zu fragen, ich sage es dir nicht!" sagte diese schmunzelnd.

James runzelte die Stirn und sah seine beiden Freunde fragend an. Diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

§§§§§

Als Lily die Küche verlassen hatte, ging sie zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer, warf Flohpulver in die Flammen und stieg, nachdem sie sich grün gefärbt hatten in den Kamin und sagte laut und deutlich: „Shacklebolts Haus!"

Nachdem Lily bei den Shacklebolts im Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, ging sie in die Küche, wo sie auf Mrs. Shacklebolt traf.

„Guten Morgen Tante Lisbeth!" begrüßte Lily diese.

„Lily, was machst du hier, ich denke du bist bei Ramona und Bryan?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich wollte Onkel Aron fragen, ob er mit mir zum Grab meiner Eltern geht!" erklärte diese.

„Aron ist bei den Stallungen!" erwiderte Mrs. Shacklebolt.

„Danke!" sagte Lily umarmte diese und verließ das Haus in Richtung Stallungen.

Auf halbem Weg, kam ihr Mr. Shacklebolt entgegen und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Lilian!" rief er und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein lächeln aus, als er sie sah.

„Onkel Aron!" erwiderte diese, lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Was verschafft mir deinen Besuch Kleines?" fragte er.

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir zum Grab meiner Eltern kommst." erklärte sie.

„Natürlich begleite ich dich, ich zieh mir nur etwas anderes an!" sagte er, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus.

Mrs. Shacklebolt und Lily tranken, in der Zeit, in der Mr. Shacklebolt sich umzog, einen Tee zusammen und als dieser in die Küche kam, setzte er sich zu ihnen und goss sich etwas Tee in eine Tasse, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, bei der sie sich angeregt unterhalten hatten, standen Mr. Shacklebolt und Lily vom Tisch auf, gingen vor das Gartentor und apparierten zum Friedhof nach St.- Hallow. Dort gingen sie die Reihen entlang und blieben vor den Gräbern von Mr. und Mrs. Evans stehen. Lily ging in die Hocke und entfernte den Schnee von den Grabplatten.

„Frohe Weihnachten Mum und Dad!" flüsterte sie, wobei ihr ein paar Tränen über die Wange liefen.

Lily stand wieder langsam auf und Shacklebolt legte sanft einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Ich wünschte sie hätten noch sehen können, wie glück…" begann Lily, doch mit einemmal spürte sie einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals.

„Ja, sie schauen bestimmt auf dich herab und sehen, wie glücklich du mit James bist, ich weiß dass sie immer nur das beste für dich gewollt haben!" sagte Shacklebolt mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich weiß!" flüsterte Lily.

Shacklebolt nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Komm Lily, wir sollten wieder gehen, es wird sonst zu gefährlich für dich!" sagte Shacklebolt leise.

„Okay, nur einen Moment noch." erwiderte Lily, holte zwei rote Rosen unter ihrem Umhang hervor und legte je eine auf das Grab ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters. „Mum, Dad, Ich liebe euch!"

Shacklebolt zog sie sanft zu sich und sie gingen bis zum Friedhofstor, von wo aus sie zurück zum Haus von Shacklebolt apparierten. Als sie wieder bei Mrs. Shacklebolt in die Küche kamen, verabschiedete sich Lily von ihr und ging mit Mr. Shacklebolt ins Wohnzimmer, von wo sie wieder nach Godric´s Hollow zurückreiste.

§§§§§§§

„Lily, wo warst du?" hörte sie James Stimme, als sie im Wohnzimmer der Potters aus dem Kamin stieg.

„Bei Onkel Aron." antwortete diese.

„Was hast du…" James brach ab, als er Lilys gerötete Augen sah.

„Ich war bei den Gräbern meiner Eltern!" erklärte sie.

„Du warst was?" fragte James entsetzt.

„Ich war bei den Gräbern meiner Eltern!" wiederholte Lily.

„Lily, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" schrie James aufgebracht.

„James ich war mit…" begann sie, doch James unterbrach sie.

„Das war unüberlegt von dir, was wenn Voldemort dort aufgetaucht wäre, ist dir klar, dass er dich…" weiter kam er nicht.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, lief aus dem Wohnzimmer und nach oben.

„James, was schreist du hier so rum?" fragte Mrs. Potter, die in der Tür stand.

„Lily war bei…" begann er.

„Ich weiß dass sie bei den Gräbern ihrer Eltern war, aber sie war nicht allein, Aron hat sie dort hin begleitet!" erklärte seine Mutter ihm.

„Mr. Shacklebolt war mit ihr dort?" fragte er verdutzt.

„Ja warum, meinst du ich hätte sie sonst dort hingehen lassen?" fragte Ramona.

James lief aus dem Wohnzimmer und nach oben. Vor Lilys Zimmertür blieb er stehen und klopfte.

„Lily, darf ich rein kommen?" fragte er.

„Lass mich in Ruhe James!" schrie sie.

„Lily bitte!" flehte er.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!" sagte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Shit!"


	59. Kapitel 59

Kapitel 59 

„Shit!" entfuhr es James.

Er ging zu seinem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und betrat dieses, wobei sein Blick auf Sirius und Remus fiel, die es sich auf den Kissen in der Ecke bequem gemacht hatten.

„Hey Krone, was ist Los? Du siehst aus als ob dir nen Troll eins übern Schädel gegeben hätte!" sagte Sirius und Remus nickte bestätigend.

„So fühl ich mich auch!" gab dieser zu und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden auf die Kissen.

„Ist was passiert?" fragte Remus besorgt.

„Das kann man so sagen." antwortete James und erzählte ihnen, was sich gerade im Wohnzimmer abgespielt hatte.

„Wow, ähm…" begann Sirius, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„James, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, hast du Lily erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, sondern hast sie, aus lauter Sorge um sie, angeschrieen." fasste Remus das Erzählte zusammen.

„Dieser nickte. „Ja!" erwiderte er.

„Tja, ich würde sagen, da ist schon wieder eine Entschuldigung fällig. Sieh mich nicht so an James, du hast sie nicht ausreden lassen, denn wenn du das getan hättest, wäre es erst gar nicht so weit gekommen." sagte Remus in einem schlichen Ton.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, außerdem hat sie mir nicht gesagt wohin sie wollte und ist einfach verschwunden. Sogar meine eigene Mutter hat mir verschwiegen, wo Lily hin gegangen ist!" regte James sich auf.

„James, es kann doch sein, dass Lily zu den Gräbern ihrer Eltern gegangen ist, weil sie dort allein sein wollte!" sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Warum ist sie dann mit Shacklebolt hingegangen, wenn sie dort allein sein wollte, dann hätte sie auch mit mir dorthin gehen können!" erwiderte dieser aufgebracht.

„Jetzt erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass du auf Shacklebolt eifersüchtig bist." sagte Sirius und fing an zu Lachen.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf Shacklebolt, so ein Quatsch!" sagte James.

„James, ich kann mir denken, warum Lily mit Shacklebolt zu den Gräber ihrer Eltern gegangen ist und nicht mit dir." sagte Remus.

„Da bin ich aber Mal gespannt!" sagte dieser sarkastisch.

„Erstens: Shacklebolt kennt Lily seid ihrer Geburt und ihren Vater seid dem sie zusammen zur Grundschule in Little Winging gegangen sind und zweitens: Wenn sie mit dir dorthin gegangen wäre, wäre es ein leichtes für Voldemort gewesen, euch beide in seine Gewalt zu bringen, außerdem ist Shacklebolt ein erfahrener Auror, auch wenn er mit euch beiden da gewesen wäre, hätte er euch nicht schützen können." erklärte Remus.

„Er hätte Lily auch nicht schützen können, wenn Voldemort mit 10 seiner Todesser auf dem Friedhof in St.- Hallow aufgetaucht wäre." entgegnete ihm James.

„Das schon, doch du scheinst eins vergessen zu haben, Voldemort braucht euch beide, mit einem von euch, kann er nichts anfangen!" hielt Sirius dagegen.

„Aber sie hätte es mir trotzdem sagen können!" erwiderte James.

„Versteh einer die Frauen!" sagte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Plötzlich klappte eine Tür und sie hörten Schritte, die die Treppe nach unten gingen.

James Zimmertür ging auf und der Kopf seines Vaters erschien Sekunden später.

„Ich soll euch zum Mittagessen holen!" sagte dieser grinsend.

James und die beiden anderen standen auf und verließen das Zimmer. Auf dem Flur, wurde James von seinem Vater aufgehalten und deutete den anderen beiden schon mal nach unten zu gehen. Mr. Potter deutete James, wieder mit ihm in dessen Zimmer zu kommen.

„Was ist mit Lily los? Ich habe eben gesehen, wie sie weinend zu den Stallungen gelaufen ist!" sagte Bryan und sah seinen Sohn ernst an.

James druckste herum, aber dann erzählte er seinem Vater, was sich im Wohnzimmer zwischen Lily und ihm abgespielt hatte. Als James seine Erzählung beendet hatte, schüttelte dieser nur mit dem Kopf.

„Dad, hilfst du mir, dass mit Lily wieder in Ordnung zu bringen?" fragte James schon fast flehend.

„Nein mein Junge, ich werde dir nicht helfen, das musst du schon allein wieder in Ordnung bringen!" erklärte ihm sein Vater. „Anstatt froh darüber zu sein, dass sie wieder gesund vor dir steht, hast du sie angeschrieen und ihr Vorwürfe gemacht. Du hast sie noch nicht mal ausreden lassen, um es dir zu erklären." sagte Mr. Potter mit ernster Stimme. „Und mit deiner Mutter werde ich auch noch ein ernstes Wort unter vier Augen sprechen.

„Aber sie hätte es mir trotzdem sagen können, wohin sie geht!" versucht James sich zu verteidigen.

„Sie hatte wahrscheinlich ihre Gründe dafür, es dir nicht zu sagen, so und nun geh zu ihr und bring das zwischen euch beiden wieder in Ordnung!" erwiderte sein Vater.

James nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten. Mr. Potter ging in die Küche und James machte sich, mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, auf den Weg zu den Stallungen.

§§§§§§§

Als Mr. Potter in die Küche kam, sah ihn Ramona verwundert an.

„Bryan, wo ist James?" fragte sie.

„Ich muss mit dir reden Ramona." sagte dieser statt ihr zu antworten.

Diese nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort deutete Mr. Potter seiner Frau, sich auf das Bett zu setzen und setzte sich neben sie.

„Bryan, wo ist James?" wiederholte sie.

„Er ist zu den Stallungen gegangen und will mit Lily reden." antwortete dieser.

Ramona wollte vom Bett aufstehen und aus dem Zimmer gehen, wurde aber von ihrem Mann zurückgehalten.

„Nein Ramona, du bleibst hier und mischt dich da dieses Mal nicht ein!" sagte Bryan ernst.

„Aber…" begann sie.

„Nichts aber, die beiden müssen, wenn sie Probleme in ihrer Beziehung haben, diese selbst lösen." sagte Mr. Potter.

„Bryan, ich muss…"

„Du musst gar nichts Ramona, ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut, doch sie müssen lernen mit ihren Problemen oder Streitereien, die in jeder Beziehung immer mal vorkommen, selbst fertig werden. Mit deinen gut gemeinten Ratschlägen gegenüber Lily, wenn die beiden Streiten oder Probleme haben, legst du James Steine in den Weg. Sie müssen es ohne unsere Hilfe schaffen damit klar zu kommen!" erklärte er.

„Du stehst James auch mit Rat und Tat zur Seite und hilfst ihm, warum sollte ich das bei Lily nicht auch tun, sie hat keine Mutter mehr, die ihr dabei helfen könnte. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass James dich um Hilfe gebeten hat!" hielt Ramona dagegen.

„Ja, er hat mich um Hilfe gebeten, aber ich habe sie ihm verweigert und in Zukunft werden wir uns, was die Beziehung der beiden betrifft, aus allem raushalten und uns auch nicht mehr einmischen." sagte Bryan nachdrücklich. „So und jetzt lass uns Mittagessen, ich habe Hunger!"

Ramona begann zu lachen, versicherte ihrem Mann aber, sich in Zukunft nicht mehr bei Lily und James einzumischen. Sie verließen gemeinsam ihr Schlafzimmer, gingen hinunter in die Küche, setzten sich zu Remus und Sirius an den Tisch und begannen zu essen.

§§§§§§§

Als James bei den Stallungen ankam, öffnete er leise das Tor, betrat den Gang und ging an den Boxen vorbei, bis hin zu letzten auf der linken Seite. Als er dort ankam, sah er in die Box, doch Lily war nicht da, die Stute sah ihn an, schnaubte einmal kräftig und bewegte ihren Kopf auf und ab.

„Was ist meine Schöne?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Als wenn sie ihn verstanden hätte, wieherte sie leise und scharte mit dem Huf auf dem Boden. James schüttelte verwundert mit dem Kopf und drehte sich zur Box von Sultan. Als er sah, dass bei dessen Box, die Tür nicht verriegelt war, ging er hinüber und entdeckte, dass dieser fehlte. James ging auf eine Box zu, öffnete diese, sattelte und zäumte den schwarzen Isländer, verließ mit diesem den Stall, stieg auf und ritt in die Richtung die zum Wald führte.

Verdammt, hoffentlich ist sie nicht in den Wald geritten, der gehört nicht mehr zu Godric´s Hollow, da hören die Schutzzauber auf! dachte er und wies das Pferd mit Schenkeldruck an, zu galoppieren. Je näher er dem Wald kam, umso heftiger fing sein Herz an zu schlagen und er hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht in den Wald geritten war.

„LILY!" rief er, als er kurz vorm Ende des Bereiches, wo die Schutzzauber noch wirkten, sein Pferd anwies stehen zu bleiben.

„James!" hörte er eine schwache Stimme.

Dieser stieg vom Pferd und lief in die Richtung, von wo er die Stimme gehört hatte. Ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er Lily etwa 200 Metern vor ihm auf dem Boden liegen sah. Er begann zu rennen und als er bei ihr ankam, hob er sie vom Boden hoch und trug sie wieder in den Bereich, wo die Schutzzauber sie schützten zurück.

„Lily! Was…" begann er, brach aber ab, als er sah, dass Lily verletzt war.

„James. Es tut mir leid, ich…" begann diese, doch James unterbrach sie.

„Shhh Lily, sprich jetzt nicht!" sagte er leise.

James beschwor eine Trage und legte Lily darauf, dann pfiff er einmal und Sultan kam aus dem Wald auf ihn zugaloppiert. Er nahm die Zügel des Isländers, schwang sich auf den Rücken von Sultan und ritt, die Trage mit Lily neben sich herschwebend in Schritt zum Haus zurück. Als er beim Haus ankam, glitt er von Sultans Rücken, band beide Pferde beim Stall an, hob Lily von der Trage auf seine Arme und ging mit ihr ins Haus.

„Mum, Dad!" rief er, wobei er durchs Wohnzimmer in Richtung Flur ging.

„James was…" begann Ramona, stockte aber, als sie James mit Lily auf den Armen nach oben gehen sah und folgte ihnen, nachdem sie ihrem Mann anwies, Heiler Shmith zu benachrichtigen.

Mrs. Potter lief an James vorbei und öffnete die Tür von Lilys Zimmer. James ging hinein und auf Lilys Bett zu, wo er sie vorsichtig hinein legte. Als er sie ansah, waren ihre Augen geschlossen und ihr Atem ging stoßweise, was ihn sehr beunruhigte.

Als Mr. Potter mit dem Heiler ins Zimmer kam, stand James trat James vom Bett weg, um für den Heiler Platz zu machen, damit er Lily untersuchen konnte. Mr. Potter zog seinen Sohn mit sich aus dem Zimmer und ging mit ihm hinunter in die Küche.

„James, was ist passiert?" fragte er seinen Sohn.

„Ich weiß es nicht Dad. Als ich in den Stall kam und zur Box ging, in der Lilys Pferd steht, war sie nicht dort. Prinzess war sehr unruhig und als ich mich zur Box von Sultan drehte, war dieser nicht da. Ich habe den Isländer gesattelt und bin den Spuren, die in Richtung Wald führen gefolgt und kurz vor der Grenze, wo die Schutzzauber enden, rief ich nach Lily. Ich hörte dass jemand meinen Namen rief. Ich stieg ab, ging in die Richtung, von wo ich die Stimme gehört hatte und entdeckte, etwa 200 Meter vor mir Lily am Boden Liegen. Ich hob sie hoch und lief mit ihr zurück auf unseren Bereich, wo wir durch die Schutzzauber geschützt sind. Ich wollte sie fragen was passiert war, doch als sie es mir sagen wollte, sah ich dass sie verletzt ist und hab sie sofort hierher gebracht." antwortet James mit sorgenvoller Stimme. „Sie wäre nicht ausgeritten, wenn ich vorhin nicht so reagiert hätte, wie ich reagiert habe."

„James, du hast keine Schuld, sie wird bestimmt wieder gesund!" sagte Mr. Potter und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Doch, ich hätte sie vorhin im Wohnzimmer, in den Arm nehmen sollen, anstatt sie anzuschreien!" erklärte dieser verzweifelt.

„James, dass ändert…" begann er, als sie einen Ruf hörten.

„Bryan, komm schnell!"


	60. Kapitel 60

Kapitel 60 

„Bryan, komm schnell!" hörten sie Mrs. Potter rufen.

James sprang gleichzeitig mit seinem Vater auf.

„James du bleibst hier!" sagte Mr. Potter ernst und verließ eilig die Küche.

Doch James dachte gar nicht daran, er wollte wissen was los ist und rannte die Treppe hoch. Als er an Lily Tür ankam, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Was er sah, ließ ihn den Atem anhalten. Mrs. Potter, die ihn an der Tür entdeckt hatte, kam auf James zu und schob ihn zu seinem Zimmer, betrat dieses mit ihm und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zum Bett, worauf sie ihn hinunterdrückte und sich neben ihm niederließ.

„Mum, was ist mit Lily passiert, warum zuckt ihr Körper so unkontrolliert?" fragte er, immer noch geschockt, von dem eben gesehenen.

„James, ich weiß es nicht. Was mit ihr passiert ist, kann nur Lily selbst beantworten, doch sie ist bewusstlos und Heiler Shmith konnte ihr auf Grund dessen, noch keinen Trank verabreichen." antwortete diese.

„Hey James, hast du dich mit Lily ausgesprochen?" fragte Sirius, der in dem Moment mit Remus ins Zimmer kam.

James sah ihn nur an, antwortet ihm aber nicht.

„James, was ist los?" fragte Remus, der den Blick, mit dem dieser Sirius ansah, bemerkt hatte.

James schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf, ging ans Fenster und sah auf die Ländereien.

Mrs. Potter ging auf Sirius und Remus zu, deutete ihnen ihr zu folgen und ging mit den beiden hinunter in die Küche. Dort erzählte sie ihnen, was mit Lily, seid James sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte, los ist.

„Oh Schei!" entfuhr es Sirius.

„Sirius!" rief Ramona und sah ins streng an.

„Sorry, stimmt doch aber!" erwiderte dieser.

„Ramona, Raphael möchte dass du zu ihm kommst!" sagte Mr. Potter, als er die Küche betrat.

Diese stand auf und verließ die Küche.

„Ich werde zu James gehen!" erklärte Sirius, stand auf und verließ ebenfalls die Küche.

Als er ins Zimmer trat, stand James immer noch am Fenster und starrte aus diesem auf die Ländereien von Godric´s Hollow. Sirius ging auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Hey James, sorry wegen vorhin!" sagte er.

„Schon okay!" erwiderte dieser.

„Ramona sagte, dass noch niemand weiß, was passiert ist und man abwarten muss, bis Lily wieder bei Bewusstsein ist!" sagte Sirius und beobachtete dabei seinen besten Freund.

„Ich fühle mich so hilflos Kumpel, auch mache ich mir Gedanken darüber, dass ihr nichts passiert wäre, wenn ich sie im Wohnzimmer, als sie aus dem Kamin kam, nicht angeschrieen hätte." sagte James, sah aber weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

„Hey, jetzt mach dir mal nicht so viel Sorgen, sie wird schon wieder in Ordnung kommen!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Sirius, als ich sah, wie ihr Körper anfing so unkontrolliert zu zucken und sie von meinem Vater und dem Heiler festgehalten werden musste und als ich diese Verletzungen sah, die sie auf ihrer Brust und ihrem Bauch hatte, bekam ich eine wahnsinnige Angst. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen sie zu verlieren!" sagte James verzweifelt.

„Hey, sie schafft das klar, sie hat schon einiges durchgemacht, denk mal daran zurück, als Malfoy ihr den Trank gab oder als sie mit dir in Voldemorts Gewalt und durch den Crucio kurze Zeit blind war. Sie schafft es, du wirst sehen. Lily gibt nicht so schnell auf, sie liebt dich Kumpel und das wird ihr die Kraft geben, um wieder gesund zu werden!" erklärte Sirius ihm zuversichtlich.

„James, du kannst jetzt zu Lily!" sagte Ramona, die in der offenen Tür stand, die Sirius vergessen hatte zu schließen.

„Danke Kumpel!" flüsterte James Sirius zu, verließ das Zimmer und ging zu Lilys hinüber. Dort setzte er sich auf die Bettkante von ihrem Bett, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm ihre Hand, über die er sanft mit dem Daumen strich.

„Sie ist immer noch bewusstlos, an und für sich müsste sie schon wieder daraus erwacht sein, doch mir scheint, als würde sie Angst haben, aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufzuwachen, nun ja ich muss dann wieder, hab noch andere Patienten, falls etwas sein sollte oder sie aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht, benachrichtigen sie mich bitte sofort." erklärte Dr. Shmith Mrs. Potter und verließ Lilys Zimmer, um wieder ins St. Mungos per Flohpulver, vom Wohnzimmer der Potters, zurück zu reisen.

Mrs. Potter begleitete ihn hinaus, schloss die Zimmertür und ging mit dem Heiler nach unten ins Wohnzimmer und als dieser verschwunden war, ging sie zu ihrem Mann und Remus in die Küche.

James bewegte sich keinen Meter, er sah Lily immer wieder in der Hoffnung an, dass sie ihre Augen öffnen und ihn ansehen könnte, doch bis lang, wurde diese Hoffnung noch nicht erfüllt. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als plötzlich seine Mutter mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer kam.

„James, ich hab hier dein Abendessen!" erklärte sie.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger Mum!" erwiderte er nur.

„Versuch wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zu essen!" sagte diese.

Dieser nickte nur, wandte sich ihr aber nicht dabei zu, sondern sah weiterhin zu Lily. Ramona verließ wieder leise das Zimmer und James würdigte dem Tablett keinen einzigen Blick.

Ich muss es ihr einfach sagen, ich hoffe, dass sie mich, auch wenn sie bewusstlos ist hört! dachte James und begann Lily, dass was er ihr eigentlich im Stall sagen wollte, zu sagen: „Lily, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angeschrieen, dich nicht erklären und aussprechen lassen habe, doch bitte versteh auch mich, ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du einfach verschwunden warst, ohne mir bescheid zu sagen, wo du hingehst. Und als auch meine Mutter mir nicht sagen wollte, wo du bist, bin ich fast wahnsinnig geworden, ich hatte Angst, dass dir etwas passieren könnte, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht, ich hab Sirius und Remus fast verrückt gemacht, weil ich in meinem Zimmer immer auf und ab gegangen bin. Sie haben mich dann schlussendlich aus dem Zimmer geschmissen, sodass ich mich entschloss, im Wohnzimmer auf dich zu warten. Süße, ich brauche dich, ich kann mir mein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen, Ich liebe dich Prinzessin, ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein!" James, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„James du solltest jetzt auch schlafen gehen, ich werde solange bei Lily bleiben!" sagte Ramona, die in der offenen Tür von Lilys Zimmer stand, mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich bleibe bei ihr Mum, geh du ruhig schlafen!" erwiderte dieser.

„Bryan!" wandte sie sich Hilfe suchend an ihren Mann.

„Lass ihn Liebling!" sagte dieser, schloss die Tür und zog sie mit sich zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

James legte sich vorsichtig neben Lily, nahm ihre linke Hand in seine rechte und legte ganz vorsichtig seinen linken Arm über ihren Bauch. Er nahm sich vor wach zu bleiben, doch er schlief kurz darauf an sie gekuschelt langsam ein.

§§§§§§§

Plötzlich wurde James mitten in der Nacht von irgendetwas geweckt. Als er realisierte, dass es Lily war, die ihm sanft mit den Fingern durchs Haar fuhr, setzte er sich leicht auf und lächelte sie erleichtert an.

„Hi Prinzessin!" flüsterte er sanft.

„Hi!" brachte sie mühsam hervor, verzog aber kurz darauf schmerzvoll das Gesicht.

„Ich werde Mum wecken, Heiler Shmith sagte wir sollen ihn sofort benachrichtigen, wenn du aufwachst!" erklärte er ihr und sie nickte kaum merklich.

James löste sich vorsichtig von ihr, stand auf und verließ eilig das Zimmer. Er klopfte an die Schlafzimmertür seiner Eltern, betrat dieses und blickte in die Augen seiner Mutter, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Mum, benachrichtigst du Heiler Shmith? Lily ist eben aufgewacht, sie scheint ziemlich starke Schmerzen zu haben!" erklärte er ihr, als diese nickte, ging er wieder zurück zu Lily.

„James, es tut mir Leid, ich…" begann sie, als er sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte.

„Shhh Prinzessin, dir braucht nichts leid zu tun, ich bin der jenige, der sich bei dir entschuldigen sollte, ich hätte dich ausreden lassen sollen, anstatt dich

anzuschreien." erklärte er.

Lily versuchte etwas daraufhin zu erwidern, doch James legte leicht einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Süße, wir reden darüber, wenn es dir wieder besser geht okay? Jetzt ist es erst einmal wichtig, dass du wieder gesund wirst!" sagte er leise.

Als Dr. Shmith ins Zimmer kam, stand James auf, um für ihn Platz zu machen, damit er Lily noch einmal untersuchen konnte. Als er damit fertig war, gab er ihr einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen und wies Mrs. Potter an, ihm sofort bescheid zu sagen, falls sich der Zustand von Lily verschlechtern sollte, ansonsten würde er am nächsten Tag gegen Abend wiederkommen. Mrs. Potter und der Heiler verließen das Zimmer und James legte sich wieder neben Lily und zog sie sehr vorsichtig in seine Arme, diese legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und es dauerte nicht lange, beide schliefen wieder ein.

§§§§§§§

Am nächsten Morgen wachte James sehr früh auf, er löste sich vorsichtig von Lily, stand auf und ging ins Bad. Nach einer schnellen Dusche, ging er kurz in sein Zimmer, wo er sich schnell frische Sachen anzog, um danach wieder zu Lily zurückzukehren. Als er sich wieder auf die Bettkante von ihrem Bett setzte, sah er, dass sie immer noch schlief. Sie sieht schön und anmutig aus wie ein Engel! dachte er und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„James, geh frühstücken, ich bleibe solange bei ihr!" flüsterte sein Vater, der plötzlich neben ihm stand.

„Okay, ich beeil mich!" erwiderte dieser leise, verließ das Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche.

„Wie geht es Lily?" fragte Sirius ihn, als er die Küche betrat.

„Sie schläft!" erwiderte er, setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu frühstücken.

„Hey, können wir nachher mit in ihr Zimmer kommen?" fragte Sirius etwas verlegen an Ramona gewandt.

„Okay, aber seid leise, sie braucht jetzt Ruhe, also keine Aktionen!" willigte Ramona ein, sah ihn aber mit einem strengen Blick an.

James stand auf, verließ die Küche und lief, gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hinauf. Als er das Zimmer wieder betrat, stand sein Vater vom Stuhl auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich werde Aron benachrichtigen, dass es dir den Umständen entsprechend wieder gut geht!" sagte Mr. Potter und verließ das Zimmer.

James setzte sich aufs Bett und sah, dass Lily immer noch schlief. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Ahhh!!"


	61. Kapitel 61

Kapitel 61 

„Ahhhh!" schrie Lily plötzlich, richtete sich abrupt auf, fiel aber Augenblicklich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück in ihr Kissen.

„Lily!" rief James entsetzt und rutschte näher zu ihr.

Diese sah ihn voller Angst an und versuchte von ihm wegzurutschen.

„Lily, ich bin es James!" sagte er leise, damit sie nicht noch mehr Angst bekam. Er zog sie vorsichtig in seine Arme und merkte, wie sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Er drückte sie sanft, aber sehr vorsichtig an sich.

„Shhh Prinzessin!" flüsterte James beruhigend.

Er wiegte sie sanft und redete weiter beruhigend auf sie ein, wobei er ihr zärtlich über das Haar strich. Er hielt sie immer noch im Arm, als seine Mutter ins Zimmer kam.

„James, hast du den Schrei gehört, ich dachte er käme aus Lilys Zimmer, aber…" sie brach ab, als sie ihn mit Lily im Arm sah. „Was ist mit ihr?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht Mum, sie schrie plötzlich und sah mich voller Angst an." erklärte er seiner Mutter.

„Ich werde Shmith und Dumbledore benachrichtigen, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ihr muss etwas Schreckliches passiert sein, sonst wäre sie nicht so verletzt und hätte nicht solche Angst!" erklärte sie und verließ augenblicklich das Zimmer.

Als er Lilys gleichmäßige Atemzüge hörte, wusste er dass sie eingeschlafen sein musste und legte sie zärtlich zurück in die Kissen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft.

„James, was ist mit Lily?" fragte Shacklebolt besorgt, der gerade mit Mr. Potter das Zimmer betrat.

„Ich kann es ihnen auch nicht sagen Mr. Shacklebolt, ich weiß es nicht!" antwortete er ehrlich.

„Nenn mich Aron okay!" erwiderte dieser und kam auf James zu.

„Okay!" sagte James.

„Könnte ich mal nach ihr sehen?" fragte der Heiler, der gerade mit Dumbledore und Mrs. Potter in den Raum kam.

James und Mr. Shacklebolt entfernten sich etwas vom Bett und Dr. Shmith begann Lily zu untersuchen.

„Die Wunden haben wieder angefangen zu bluten!" erklärte er, nachdem er die Untersuchung beendet hatte.

Der Heiler schickte sie, bis auf Mrs. Potter aus dem Zimmer und begann, Lilys Wunden zu reinigen und neu zu verbinden. Als er damit fertig war, holte Mrs. Potter die vor der Tür stehenden wieder ins Zimmer.

„Raphael, ich muss mit ihr reden, damit ich weiß was mit ihr passiert ist!" erklärte Dumbledore.

Dieser nickte verstehend und trat zur Seite, damit sich Dumbledore auf die Bettkante von Lilys Bett setzen konnte.

„Miss Evans!" sprach Dumbledore sie mit sanfter Stimme an.

Lily öffnete die Augen und sah ihren Schulleiter an, sie wusste was nun kommen würde. James war auf die andere Seite des Bettes gegangen, setzte sich auf dieses und nahm ihre Hand, damit sie spürte, dass er sie nicht alleine lassen würde und ihr beistand, was auch immer jetzt kommen würde.

„Würden sie mir bitte erzählen, was passiert ist!" sagte er freundlich.

Lily nickte leicht und begann dann es ihm zu erzählen.

„James und ich hatten uns gestritten und ich war sauer auf ihn, weil er mich angeschrieen hatte und mich nicht aussprechen ließ. Ich schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ein, doch nach einiger Zeit hielt ich es nicht mehr im Zimmer aus, da mir so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen und so beschloss ich auszureiten, da ich dabei am besten dabei nachdenken kann. Ich ging zu den Stallungen, legte James Pferd Sultan das Zaumzeug an und ritt in Richtung große Eiche, die sich am anderen Ende des Sees befindet, dabei ist mir klar geworden, dass sich James nur Sorgen um mich gemacht hat und dass ich ihm hätte sagen müssen, wohin ich gehen würde. Ich wollte wieder umkehren und in Richtung Haus zurück reiten, doch Sultan gehorchte mir plötzlich nicht, er lief ohne, dass ich es irgendwie beeinflussen konnte auf den Wald zu. Erst überlegte ich, ob ich abspringen sollte, doch dies erschien mir zu gefährlich und als Sultan dann am Waldrand stehen blieb, versuchte ich ihn dazu zu bewegen, wieder in Richtung Haus zu gehen, doch dieser reagierte immer noch nicht. Plötzlich tauchten neben mir, Todesser auf, zogen mich vom Pferd und hielten mich fest. Einer von ihnen erklärte mir, dass ich keine Chance hätte ihnen zu entkommen und richtete, mit einem überlegenen Lachen, seinen Zauberstab auf mich. Er murmelte etwas und augenblicklich wickelten sich Seile um meinen Körper, dann belegte er mich mit einem Schwebezauber. Sie gingen mit mir tiefer in den Wald, plötzlich hielten sie an und ließen mich den Boden entgegen schweben und ich konnte erkennen, dass wir auf einer Lichtung waren. Einer der Todesser kam auf mich zu und erklärte mir, dass sie mit mir auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords ihre Spielchen spielen würden. Dass sie damit rechneten, dass James nach mir suchen würde und sie ihn dann ebenfalls gefangen nehmen und uns zusammen zu Voldemort bringen könnten. Ich sagte ihnen, dass ich nicht glaube, dass James nach mir suchen würde, da er nicht wüsste, dass ich ausgeritten bin. Sie lachten nur und bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte, hörte ich nur Crucio und noch viele andere Flüche, die schnell hintereinander folgten und mich trafen, ich weis nicht, wie lange sie die Flüche auf mich richteten, aber ich hoffte, dass sie endlich aufhören und James nicht kommen würden, damit sie uns nicht beide bekommen und Voldemort ausliefern konnten. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und dass nächste, an dass ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass ich James Stimme hörte, die meinen Namen rief. Ich versuchte ihm zu antworten, dann wurde wieder alles schwarz!" beendete Lily ihre Erzählung, wobei sie noch blasser geworden war und in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Oh Merlin!" rief Mrs. Potter, als sie das hörte.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich Danke ihnen Miss Evans." sagte er freundlich und zu Shacklebolt gewandt: „Aron, sag allen aus dem Orden bescheid, wir müssen sofort ein Treffen einberufen!"

Dieser nickte und verschwand, nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung aus dem Zimmer.

James rutschte näher zu Lily, nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Dumbledore deutete den anderen das Zimmer zu verlassen, damit die beiden alleine sein konnten.

„James, falls etwas sein sollte, wir sind in der Küche." erklärte seine Mutter beim hinausgehen.

„Okay Mum!" erwiderte dieser.

Nach einiger Zeit, als sich Lily wieder beruhigt hatte, löste James die Umarmung und drückte sie vorsichtig zurück in die Kissen.

„James ich…" begann sie, wurde aber durch ein klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

Bevor James herein sagen konnte, wurde diese geöffnet und Sirius Kopf erschien in der Tür.

„Darf man einen Krankenbesuch machen?" fragte dieser grinsend.

Lily nickte und James antwortete: „Klar!"

Sirius und Remus betraten das Zimmer, schlossen die Tür und kamen auf die beiden zu.

„Hi Sweetheart, wie geht es dir?" fragte Sirius mit Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Es ging mir schon mal besser danke!" antwortete Lily schwach.

„Hey, du schaffst das schon!" erklärte Sirius und versuchte dabei zuversichtlich zu klingen.

„Hey, wann kommen eigentlich Jessi und Serafine, hatten sie nicht gesagt, dass sie zwei Tage vor Silvester kommen wollten?" fragte Remus, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja, aber wie man sie kennt, werden sie wahrscheinlich schon eher kommen, da Serafine es ja nicht lange ohne mich aushält!" antwortete Sirius breit grinsend.

„Du bist ganz schön von deiner Wirkung auf sie überzeugt, Tatze!" stellte James lachend fest.

„Tja, man tut was man kann!" erwiderte dieser scheinheilig.

„Na wenn du meinst, ich bin da aber ganz anderer Meinung!" sagte Lily und versuchte ein lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Oh Sweetheart, du hast dich aber verändert, du bist ganz schön schlagfertig!" stellte Sirius grinsend fest.

„Das macht der schlechte Einfluss von euch!" erwiderte sie und konnte das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten, unterdrückte jedoch den dabei entstehenden Schmerz.

„So kannst du das aber nicht sehen, wir sind doch ganz brave Jungs!" erklärte Sirius.

„Wenn man davon absieht, dass ihr so manches Mal nur Blödsinn und Streiche im Kopf habt, könnte das zutreffen, ganz sicher bin ich mir dabei aber nicht!" sagte Lily und tat zweifelnd.

„Hey, was heißt hier du bist dir nicht ganz sicher ob das zutrifft?" fragte Sirius und tat entrüstet.

„So brav könntet ihr niemals sein, wie du es gerne darstellen würdest!" antwortet Lily schmunzelnd.

„Lily braucht Ruhe, ich hatte euch gesagt, ihr könntet kurz zu ihr und nicht über eine Stunde!" erklärte Mrs. Potter, die in der Tür stand.

„Ist schon gut Ramona, wir gehen ja schon!" erklärte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen. „James kommst du auch?"

„Ich komme gleich nach okay!" erwiderte dieser.

„Okay!" sagte Sirius und verließ mit Remus das Zimmer.

„Ich bringe dir gleich etwas zu essen!" erklärte Ramona und schloss die Tür.

„Du hast Schmerzen Süße!" stellte James fest.

„Nein hab ich nicht, wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Lily und tat verwundert.

„Dein Gesicht hat sich während du gelacht hast leicht verzogen, als wenn du Schmerzen hättest, du kannst mir nichts vormachen Süße!" erklärte James.

„Ich weiß, aber ich wollte es ihnen nicht zeigen, ich will nicht, dass Sirius sich Sorgen um mich macht." erwiderte sie.

„Lily, er ist genauso dein Freund wie er auch meiner ist, du brauchst dich nicht verstellen, gute Freunde sorgen sich umeinander, wenn es einem von ihnen nicht gut geht!" erklärte James.

„Ich weiß, aber…" begann sie.

„Nichts aber, gute Freunde, stehen sich gegenseitig bei, ob es einem von ihnen gut oder schlecht geht, sie sind immer füreinander da." unterbrach James sie. „So und du wirst dich jetzt ausruhen, denn ich will mit meiner Mutter keinen Ärger, dass ich dich nicht ausruhen lassen habe."

„James, ich liebe dich!" flüsterte Lily und schloss müde die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Prinzessin!" erwiderte dieser flüsternd, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, verließ leise das Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche.

Als er die Küche betrat, sah er dass der Heiler, sein Vater und seine Mutter am Tisch saßen und über, das was Lily erzählt hatte diskutierten. Er ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich eine Flasche Kürbissaft heraus.

„James!" sagte seine Mutter, als sie ihn bemerkte.

„Hm!" erwiderte er nur.

„Du siehst nachdenklich aus, ist etwas mit Lily?" fragte sie.

„Nein, sie schläft jetzt, ich geh mal zu Sirius und Rems!" antwortete er und verließ wieder die Küche.

Er ging hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo Sirius und Remus auf ihn warteten.

„Hey Krone, was ist los? Was ist in Lilys Zimmer passiert, dass alle auf einmal so schnell verschwunden waren?" fragte Sirius und sah seinen Freund besorgt an.

James holte tief Luft und setzte sich zu ihnen auf sein Bett.

„Lily hat Dumbledore erzählt, was mit ihr passiert ist, daraufhin hat er Shacklebolt angewiesen die Mitglieder von irgendeinem Orden zu benachrichtigen, dass ein Treffen stattfinden soll." erklärte dieser.

„Was hat Lily ihnen erzählt?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

James sah ihn und Remus an, holte tief Luft und begann ihnen zu erzählen, was Lily Dumbledore erzählt hat. „Den Rest kennt ihr." endete er.

„So ein fieser, abartiger Schleimbeutel, man sollte ihn an seinen Füßen aufhängen und ihn genauso quälen, wie er es mit euch beiden gemacht hat!" regte sich Sirius auf.

„James ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, wir werden euch in Zukunft nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, wenn Lily und du gemeinsam irgendwo hingeht, denn ich bin mir sicher, Voldemort wird immer wieder versuchen an euch beide ranzukommen!" erklärte Remus.

„Auch Dumbledore wird verschärft ein Auge auf euch haben, nachdem was mit Lily passiert ist. Voldemort will euch mürbe machen, damit ihr irgendwann nicht mehr die Kraft habt, euch seinem Einfluss zu widersetzten!" vermutete Sirius.

James nickte nachdenklich. „Ihr habt wahrscheinlich Recht, ich hoffe nur, dass es nie soweit kommen wird!" sagte er.

„James, Lily und du ihr seid durch eure Magie und eurer Liebe zueinander sehr stark, ihr hab in den 4 Monaten schon so viel gemeinsam durch gestanden, woran andere schon längst verzweifelt und zu Grunde gegangen wären." erklärte Remus.

Es klopfte und Mr. Potter erschien in der Tür. „James kannst du mal kommen?" fragte er.

Dieser nickte, verließ das Zimmer und folgte seinem Vater hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Wo sie schon von Dumbledore erwartet wurden.

„James, ich werde Miss Evans und dir in den nächsten Tagen mitteilen, was ich mir für euch überlegt habe, damit ihr vor Voldemort sicher seid, doch ich muss dir mitteilen, dass das Ministerium meinen Vorschlag, den ich ihnen unterbreitet habe um euch vor Voldemort zu schützen, nur unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen zugestimmt hat!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber warum erst in den nächsten Tagen, warum nicht jetzt?" fragte dieser.

„Aus zwei Gründen, der eine ist, dass Miss Evans erst einmal wieder einigermaßen erholen muss und der zweite ist, dass ich einige Vorbereitungen dafür treffen muss, aber es wird nicht allzu lange dauern, wenn ich alles vorbereitet habe, werde ich es Miss Evans, die und deinen Eltern mitteilen!" erklärte Dumbledore. „Auch möchte ich dich bitten, nicht mehr ohne Begleitung deines Vaters in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, da sich zur Zeit einige Todesser dort herumtreiben und die Gefahr besteht, dass sie dich oder Miss Evans oder im schlimmsten Fall euch beide entführen könnten." fügte er noch eindringlich hinzu.

„In Ordnung Professor, ich werde mich daran halten!" versprach James ihm.

„Gut, also in ein paar Tagen sehen wir uns wieder und dann werde ich euch alles Weitere erklären!" sagte Dumbledore, verabschiedete sich und reiste Mittels Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts.

„Dad, wenn noch irgendetwas sein sollte, ich bin bei Lily!" erklärte James seinem Vater.

„In Ordnung mein Junge." erwiderte dieser und klopfte James beruhigend auf die Schulter.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Wohnzimmer und James stieg die Treppe hinauf und ging zu Lilys Zimmer.


	62. Kapitel 62

Kapitel 62 

Als James in Lilys Zimmer kam, sah er das sie immer noch schlief, er nahm das Buch Stablose Magie, was sie von Dumbledore bekommen hatte, setzte sich ans Fußende ihres Bettes und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Bettpfosten. Das Lesezeichen, was Lily in eine Seite des Buches gesteckt hatte, schob er wieder dort hin, wo gewesen war und begann zu lesen. Nach etwa drei Stunden, kam seine Mutter mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer, wo drauf sie für Lily einen Teller mit Suppe und für James einen Teller mit Kartoffeln, Soße, einem Stück Fleisch und Gemüse hatte.

„James, ich habe dein Mittagessen auch mit hoch gebracht." sagte sie und stellte das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Danke Mum!" erwiderte dieser, legte das Buch zur Seite, stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch, setzte sich davor und begann zu essen.

„Wenn Lily aufwacht, kannst du ihr die Suppe geben, ich hab einen warm halte Zauber auf den Teller gelegt, damit die Suppe nicht kalt wird." erklärte sie ihm und verließ wieder das Zimmer.

Als er mit Essen fertig war, stellte er den Teller für Lily auf ihren Nachtschrank, verließ mit dem Tablett das Zimmer und brachte dieses hinunter in die Küche.

„Danke James, schläft Lily immer noch?" fragte Ramona.

„Ja, ich geh wieder zu ihr, wenn sie aufwacht, möchte ich bei ihr sein!" erklärte er und ging wieder hinauf.

„Das Lily so lange schläft ist eigenartig, sie schläft jetzt schon über 6 Stunden und hat seid gestern auch nichts mehr gegessen!" sagte Ramona verwundert zu ihrem Mann.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken Ramona, es wird schon nichts zu bedeuten haben, wenn sie so lange schläft, außerdem ist James bei ihr, wenn etwas wäre, würde er uns schon bescheid sagen!" versuchte Mr. Potter sie zu beruhigen.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, nur gut dass Raphael heute Abend noch einmal nach ihr sehen wollte!" erklärte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Abwasch zu.

Als gegen Abend der Heiler kam, um sich Lilys Wunden noch einmal anzusehen, führte Mrs. Potter ihn nach oben, gemeinsam betraten sie das Zimmer und James stand vom Bett auf, um dem Heiler Platz zu machen.

„Würden sie einen Moment hinausgehen!" bat Dr. Shmith James.

Dieser verließ das Zimmer, blieb aber vor der Tür stehen, um zu wartete, dass er von seine Mutter wieder hineingelassen wurde. Als sich die Tür wieder öffnete kam seine Mutter mit einem ziemlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Zimmer, ging an ihm vorbei und nach unten. James stellte fest, dass sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er dort stand. Etwa 10 Minuten später kam sie gefolgt von Dumbledore wieder hinauf und ging mit ihm schweigend in Lilys Zimmer. Langsam machte sich in James ein ungutes Gefühl bemerkbar, da er nicht wusste, das sich im Zimmer vor ihm abspielte und wie es Lily geht. Als sich nach, wie es ihm vorkam unendlicher Zeit, die Tür wieder öffnete, trat er seiner Mutter in den Weg.

„Mum, was ist mit Lily?" fragte er.

Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf, ging an ihm vorbei und die Treppe hinunter. James betrat das Zimmer und sah Dumbledore und den Heiler an.

„Könnte mir mal jemand sagen, was mit Lily los ist und warum meine Mutter einen so verwirrten Eindruck macht!" sagte James etwas heftiger als er gewollt hatte.

„James, beruhige dich, es ist nichts Ernstes, es geht ihr gut. Deine Mutter ist nur verwirrt darüber, dass Lily in eine Art Heilschlaf gefallen ist." erklärte Dumbledore ihm mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Professor, was meinen sie damit?" fragte dieser nun auch etwas verwirrt.

„Nun, wie du weißt hat Lily die heilenden Kräfte der Druiden in sich und diese konnten sich selbst, wenn sie verletzt oder krank waren in eine Art Schlafzustand versetzen, was die Heilung beschleunigt und wie mir Raphael so eben bestätigt hat, sind ihre Wunden an Brust und Bauch so gut wie verheilt!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„James, du hast wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Freundin, das muss ich schon sagen!" teilte Dr. Shmith ihm mit.

„Und wann wird sie aus diesem Heilschlaf wieder aufwachen?" fragte dieser.

„Ich schätze heute am späten Abend, aber aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach erst Morgen." antwortete der Heiler.

„Jetzt wird mir immer verständlicher, warum Voldemort hinter uns her ist!" erklärte James und sah dabei Dumbledore an.

Dieser nickte. „Ja und deshalb treffe ich auch alle Vorbereitungen zu eurem Schutz. Wir werden uns am Neujahrstag in eurem Wohnzimmer treffen, um dir, Lily und deinen Eltern zu erklären, worin dieser Schutz für euch beide besteht, aber bis dahin hab ich noch einiges zu tun!" erklärte Dumbledore, verabschiedete sich von James und verließ mit Dr. Shmith das Zimmer.

James ließ sich auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass die Zimmertür aufging und Sirius hereinkam. Dieser schloss hinter sich die Tür wieder leise und ging auf seinen Freund zu.

„Hey Krone, was ist mit dir los?" fragte Sirius und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

James nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sah seinen Besten Freund an.

„Mann Tatze, mir ist heute erst richtig bewusst geworden, warum Voldemort so scharf auf Lily und mich ist und in was für einer Gefahr wir uns befinden!" erklärte er ihm.

„Hey, das dieser Schleimbeutel hinter euch her ist, dürfte für dich doch nichts neues sein!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Nein dass nicht, aber jetzt verstehe ich erst, warum er so hinter uns her ist!" sagte James und sah Sirius ernst an.

„Was meinst du?" fragte dieser etwas verwundert.

„Dambledore aht mir soeben erzählt, dass…" begann James und erzählte Sirius, was er soeben von Dumbledore erfahren hatte. „Kannst du jetzt verstehen, warum?" fragte James.

„Wow, das ist echt krass und Lily wird aus diesem, wie heißt er doch gleich Schlaf? Wahrscheinlich erst Morgen aufwachen?" fragte Sirius.

„Yep!" antwortete James.

„Ey, es ist doch cool eine Freundin zu haben, die solche Fähigkeiten besitzt!" erklärte Sirius.

„Mann, verstehst du denn nicht, dass sie dadurch erst recht in Gefahr ist?" fragte James aufgebracht.

„Sorry Kumpel!" antwortete Sirius kleinlaut.

„Mann Tatze, ich mach mir Sorgen um Lily und ich habe Angst sie zu verlieren verstehst du das?" fragte James und schlug wieder die Hände vors Gesicht.

„James, ich hab auch Angst, Angst meine Freund, an diesen Schleimbeutel Voldemort zu verlieren!" gestand Sirius.

„Ich hoffe Dumbledore findet einen Weg Lily und mich vor Voldemort zu schützen, denn ich habe keine Lust darauf, dass wir uns unser Leben lang verstecken müssen, nur damit er uns nicht kriegt. Weißt du, ich möchte mit Lily unbeschwert glücklich sein und nicht immerfort Angst davor haben müssen, dass Lily etwas passiert!" erklärte James.

„Hey, ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledore einen Weg finden wird, euch beiden vor Voldemort zu schützen!" versuchte Sirius ihn zu überzeugen.

„Das hoffe ich Tatze, das hoffe ich!" erwiderte James.

„Hey, lass uns nach draußen gehen, ich bin mir sicher, dass eine Schneeschlacht dich auf andere Gedanken bringen wird!" erklärte Sirius aufmunternd und zog James vom Stuhl hoch.

Sie verließen das Zimmer, gingen nach unten und nach draußen, wo sie eine wilde Schneeballschlacht mit James Vater und Remus veranstalteten. Nach einer Stunde kamen sie durchgefroren, aber lachend wieder ins Haus und setzten sich zu Mrs. Potter, die ihnen einen heißen Kakao gemacht hatte, der sie nun wieder aufwärmte. James ging hoch in sein Zimmer, dort ging er ins Bad, zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, zog er sich an und ging zum Abendessen in die Küche, wo er sich zu den anderen an den Tisch setzte. Plötzlich hörten sie ein tock, tock am Fenster und als Mrs. Potter dieses öffnete, flog eine Eule herein und setzte sich auf den Tisch.

„Hey, dass ist doch die Eule von Jessi!" stellte Remus fest, nahm den Brief vom Bein der Eule und las ihn.

„Was schreib sie denn?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Hi, Remus, Sirius, James und Lily,

wie sind eure Weihnachtstage verlaufen?

Ich hoffe doch, dass die Geschenke für euch

reichlich ausgefallen sind.

Fragt doch bitte Mrs. Potter,

ob Serafine und ich schon morgen kommen können,

aus dem einfachen Grund, uns ist so langweilig.

Schickt mir doch gleich eine Antwort zurück,

ob Mrs. Potter einverstanden ist.

Wir knudeln euch ganz fest

Jessi und Serafine!" las Remus den Brief vor.

Sirius sah erst James und danach Mrs. Potter an.

„Remus, schreib ihr das es mir recht ist, wenn sie morgen kommen!" sagte Ramona. „Sie werden ohnehin erfahren, was mit Lily passiert ist, wenn nicht morgen, dann spätestens in Hogwarts."

Remus nickte und Mrs. Potter reichte ihm ein Pergament, damit er die Antwort schreiben konnte. Als Remus fertig war, band er diese ans Bein der Eule und diese flog mit einem leisen shuhu aus dem noch offenen Fenster.

„Ich geh nach oben Mum!" erklärte James.

Er stand auf, verließ die Küche, ging nach oben und zu Lily, wo er sich wieder auf ihr Bett setzte, das Buch über Stablose Magie nahm um darin weiter zu lesen. Doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, immer wieder ging ihm durch den Kopf, was Dumbledore zu seinem Vater und ihm gesagt hatte und er fragte sich immer wieder, wie Dumbledore es anstellen wollte, Lily und ihn zu schützen, damit Voldemort sie beide nicht in seine Gewalt bekam. James legte das Buch wieder auf Lily Nachtschrank, zog sich bis auf T-Shirt und Boxershorts aus, legte sich neben Lily und an sie gekuschelt schlief er irgendwann ein.

„James, wach auf!" sagte Mrs. Potter leise und rüttelte sanft an seiner Schulter.

„Hm!" kam nur von ihm.

„Auf stehen, du wolltest mit Sirius und Remus in die Winkelgasse!" erinnerte sie ihn.

„Ich komme Mum!" erwiderte er verschlafen, nahm seine Brille vom Nachtschrank, stand auf und ging ins Bad.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, gab er Lily einen sanften Kuss, verließ das Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche, wo schon Sirius, Remus und sein Vater beim Frühstück saßen.

Nach dem Frühstück reisten sie mittels Flohpulver vom Wohnzimmer der Potters aus in die Wnkelgasse.

§§§§§§§

„Hallo Lily, James, wo seid ihr denn?" fragte Jessi.

„Hat Remus nicht geschrieben, dass sie hier im Wohnzimmer auf uns warten würden?" fragte Serafine.

Jessi nickte. „Ja, er schrieb, dass sie uns im Wohnzimmer der Potters begrüßen würden!" bestätigte sie.

„Hallo ihr beiden, schön dass ihr da seid!" empfing sie Mrs. Potter freundlich.

„Ähm, schlafen die anderen noch?" fragte Serafine etwas verlegen.

„Nein, Sirius, Remus, James und mein Mann sind in der Winkelgasse, sie mussten für Silvester noch etwas besorgen und Lily…" stockte Ramona.

„Was ist mit Lily?" fragte Jessi sofort.

„Kommt erst einmal mit in die Küche, dort erzähle ich es euch!" antwortete Mrs. Potter.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche und bei einer Tasse Tee erzählte Mrs. Potter den beiden, was sich vor zwei Tagen ereignet hatte, nachdem sie abgereist waren.

„Oh Merlin!" entfuhr es Serafine.

„Können wir zu ihr?" fragte Jessi.

„Ja, ich wollte ohnehin zu ihr nach oben, ich habe James versprechen müssen, nach ihr zu sehen, solange er in der Winkelgasse ist!" erklärte Ramona ihnen.

Sie gingen gemeinsam nach oben und Mrs. Potter öffnete leise die Tür von Lilys Zimmer. Als Jessi Lily im Bett liegen sah, zog sich ihr Magen zusammen. Sie ging leise zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Beim Anblick ihrer Freundin, stiegen Jessi Tränen in die Augen.

„Warum sie? Hat sie nicht schon genug durchgemacht? Es ist so unfair!" sagte sie leise.

„Jessi, es geht ihr gut, sie schläft und Heiler Shmith sagte, dass sie wieder gesund werden wird!" erklärte Ramona ihr.

„Jessi, was ist los? Warum weinst du?" hörte diese plötzlich die Stimme von Lily.

„Ich wein doch gar nicht!" sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin!" stellte Lily klar.

„Stimmt!" gab Jessi lächelnd zu.

„Wo ist James Ramona?" fragte Lily.

„Er ist mit Bryan, Sirius und Remus in der Winkelgasse!" antwortete diese und lächelte sie erleichtert an.

„Ich habe Hunger!" stellte Lily fest und versuchte aufzustehen.

„ Du bleibst liegen, ich hol dir was, du musst schließlich wieder zu Kräften kommen!" erklärte Ramona und verließ das Zimmer.

„Warum seid ihr schon hier? Ich denke ihr wolltet erst in zwei Tagen kommen?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Uns war langweilig und da hab Mrs. Potter per Eule gefragt, ob wir schon heute kommen dürfen." erklärte Jessi.

„So, so euch war langweilig!" feixte Lily.

„Dir scheint es aber wirklich wieder gut zu gehen, wenn du schon wieder triezen kannst." erwiderte Jessi lachend.

Die drei feixten noch einige Zeit miteinander und Lily lachte über das was Jessi und Serafine ihr erzählten.

Als Mrs. Potter mit einem Tablett wieder ins Zimmer kam, musste sie über die drei Mädchen schmunzeln und stellte fest, dass es doch sehr viel ausmachte, gute Freunde zu haben, die einem auch zur Seite standen, wenn es einem mal schlecht ging.

„Hier Liebes, damit du wieder was in den Magen bekommst, immerhin hast du seid fast zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen!" erklärte Ramona und stellte Lily das Tablett mit einem reichlichen Frühstück auf ihre Beine.

„Ramona, das ist viel zu viel!" beschwerte sich Lily, als sie anfing zu essen.

„Iss soviel wie du kannst, was übrig bleibt wird bestimmt Sirius vernichten, wie ich ihn kenne!" sagte Ramona lachend.

„Was ist mit Mir?" kam es plötzlich von der Tür und als die Mädchen sowie Ramona dort hin sahen, stand ein grinsender Sirius im Türrahmen.

„Ramona meinte nur, wenn ich etwas von meinem Frühstück übrig lasse, wirst du dich schon erbarmen, das was übrig geblieben ist aufzuessen!" antwortete Lily lachend.

„Gern, da sag ich nicht nein!" erklärte Sirius grinsend.

„Hier, dass kannst du alles aufessen!" erwiderte Lily und reichte ihm das Tablett.

„Mum, bist du oben?" hörte diese James Stimme fragen.

„Ja, komm hoch, ich bin bei Lily!" antwortete sie ihm und deutete den andern mit ihr aus dem Zimmer zu kommen.

Als James in Lily Zimmer trat, sah er Lily ihm entgegen lächelnd im Bett sitzen.

„Lily!" sagte er erleichtert und ging lächelnd auf ihr Bett zu, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich.

Beide bekamen nicht einmal mit, dass Ramona leise die Tür schloss, um die beiden allein zu lassen.


	63. Kapitel 63

Kapitel 63 

Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, sah James glücklich in ihre wundervollen grünen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Prinzessin!" flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Prinz!" flüsterte sie.

„Könntet ihr euer geturtel mal kurz unterbrechen?" fragte Sirius, der plötzlich in der Tür stand.

Beide sahen in seine Richtung und James sah seinen Freund gespielt böse an.

„Tatze!" sagte James und tat verärgert.

„Hey, ich kann nichts dafür, Ramona sagte ich soll euch bescheid sagen, das sie Heiler Shmith benachrichtigt hat und dieser gleich Lily untersuchen will." entgegnete er grinsend und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Lily fing auf Grund dessen, wie Sirius sich gebärdete an zu lachen.

„Sirius du bist einmalig!" sagte sie lachend.

„Ich weiß!" entgegnete dieser grinsend, trat zur Seite und ließ den Heiler, sowie Mrs. Potter ins Zimmer treten.

James stand von Lily Bett auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, wurde aber von Lily aufgefhalten.

„James, bitte bleib hier!" bat sie.

Dieser nickte und stellte sich ans Fußende von ihrem Bett.

„Miss Evans, würden sie sich bitte hinlegen, damit ich sie besser untersuchen kann." forderte er sie auf.

Lily nickte und legte sich zurück. Der Heiler entfernte die Verbände und sah sie überrascht an.

„Also wenn ich nichts von ihren Heilkräften wüsste, würde ich sie für ein Medizinisches Wunder halten, ihre Verletzungen sind vollständig verheilt!" erklärte er beeindruckt.

Lily sah ihn an und danach zu James, der als sich ihre Blicke trafen, erleichtert anlächelte.

„Wann darf ich aufstehen, ich mag nicht mehr liegen!" sagte Lily ungeduldig.

„Dem stehet nichts im Wege, nur sollten sie sich noch etwas schonen, sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass sie schwer verletzt waren und sie noch nicht ihre ganze Kraft zurück haben." sagte Dr. Shmith.

„Ich werde schon aufpassen, dass sie sich daran hält!" versicherte James und grinste Lily dabei verschmitzt an.

„Einen Penny für deine Gedanken James!" sagte Lily lachend.

Der Heiler sah die beiden erst verwundert an, musste aber dann doch schmunzeln.

„Mich brauchen sie ja wohl nicht mehr, wenn noch etwas sein sollte, wissen sie ja wo sie mich finden!" erklärte er und verließ immer noch schmunzelnd das Zimmer.

Mrs. Potter schloss die Tür und begleitete ihn hinunter.

Lily richtete sich wieder auf und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Was hat du vor?" fragte James.

„Ich will aufstehen oder wonach sieht das sonst aus?" fragte sie und ließ ihre Beine aus dem Bett gleiten.

„Lily, du hast gehört was Dr. Shmith gesagt hat!" entgegnete er.

„James er hat gesagt, dass ich aufstehen darf und dass werde ich jetzt auch tun!" erwiderte sie Dickköpfig.

„Du und dein Dickkopf!" sagte er Kopfschüttelnd.

„Das sagt gerade der richtige!" entgegnete sie ihm lachend.

Lily stand vorsichtig auf, merkte aber, dass ihre Beine zitterten und leicht nachgaben. James war sofort an ihrer Seite, umfasste ihre Taille und stützte sie.

„Du bist unvernünftig Süße!" sagte James.

„James, ich möchte ins Bad, mich waschen und muss für kleine Mädchen!" erwiderte sie.

James sah sie verschmitzt an und erwiderte: „Du meinst für unvernünftige kleine Mädchen!"

„James!" rief sie und sah ihn gespielt vorwurfsvoll an.

„Schon gut Süße!" sagte er lächelnd.

Er half ihr ins Bad und wartete an der angelehnten Tür, bis sie nach ihm rief.

„James, könntest du mir mal bitte helfen, ich komme nicht an den Knopf heran." sagte Lily und drehte sich leicht mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Gerne meine Süße!" erwiderte er mit einem frechen funkeln in den Augen und öffnete den Knopf am Nachthemd.

James küsste vorsichtig ihren Nacken und sie lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„James, so werde ich nie fertig!" sagte sie leise.

„Okay, okay ich bin ja schon brav!" entgegnete er.

Als Lily fertig war, zog sie sich an und verließ von James gestützt das Zimmer, an der Treppe hob James sie hoch und trug sie hinunter.

„James, bitte lass mich runter!" rief sie und tat entrüstet.

„Nein Süße, ich werde dich immer auf Händen tragen!" erwiderte er und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Wie romantisch!" hörten sie Serafines Stimme und beide verdrehten die Augen.

James trug Lily in die Küche und setzte sie vorsichtig auf einem Stuhl ab.

„Was wollen wir heute machen?" fragte Sirius unternehmungslustig.

„Ausreiten?" fragte Lily trocken und begann zu lachen, als sie die erschrockenen Gesichter der anderen sah. „War nur ein Scherz!" fügte sie lachend hinzu.

„Na hier geht es ja lustig zu, wie ich sehe, geht es dir wieder gut Kleines!" stellte Shacklebolt erleichtert fest, als er mit Mr. Potter in die Küche kam.

„Ja und sie hat uns eben einen richtigen Schrecken eingejagt!" erklärte Sirius.

„Wieso?" fragte Shacklebolt erstaunt.

Sirius erklärte es ihm und er fing herzhaft an zu lachen.

„Ich habe gewusst, dass ihr einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie haben würdet!" erwiderte er.

„Das kann man so nicht sagen, wir waren immer brav!" erklärte Sirius mit einem unschuldigen Blick. Woraufhin alle anfingen zu lachen.

„Warum bist du hergekommen Aron?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Ich wollte euch nur mitteilen, dass morgen das Urteil an Pettigrew vollstreckt wird und der Zaubereiminister angeordnet hat, dass James, Lily und die anderen als Zeugen bei der Vollstreckung dabei sein sollen.

„Neeeeiiiinnn!" schrie Lily auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Auch die anderen sahen ihn entsetzt an.

James, der neben Lily saß, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Das kann er doch nicht verlangen, das ist…" James brach ab und schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich hab dem Minister gesagt, dass man es euch nicht zumuten könne, doch er ist der Meinung, da ihr Pettigrew als Spitzel und Handlanger Voldemorts überführt habt, müsst ihr bezeugen, dass das Urteil vollstreckt wurde!" erklärte Shacklebolt.

„Das ist grausam!" entfuhr es Mrs. Potter. „Bryan kannst du dagegen nichts Unternehmen?" wandte sie sich an ihren Mann.

„Nein, ich habe, genauso wie Aron versucht, es dem Minister auszureden, aber er lässt sich nicht umstimmen." antwortete dieser.

„Ich bringe Lily nach oben!" erklärte James, hob sie während er aufstand hoch und verließ mit ihr die Küche.

„Er kann doch nicht verlangen, dass Lily auch dabei ist, sie ist gerade wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften!" sagte Ramona und sah Shacklebolt ungläubig an.

„Ich habe den Minister darum gebeten, wenigstens Lilian dies nicht zuzumuten, doch er ist der Auffassung, dass sie sich ja dabei hinsetzen könnte, sie wäre ja diejenige gewesen, die Pettigrew sozusagen außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, darum wäre gerade sie wichtig!" erwiderte Shacklebolt. „Ich hab ihm vorgeworfen, dass dies Unmenschlich ist, gerade da er ja wissen müsste, dass sie gerade erst einer Attacke der Todesser entkommen wäre, aber er lässt sich wie schon gesagt, nicht davon abbringen!"

„Was muss sie denn noch alles ertragen?" fragte Jessi bedrückt.


	64. Kapitel 64

Kapitel 64 

Lily und James waren, nachdem ihnen Shacklebolt mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie morgen als Zeuge bei der Urteilsvollstreckung von Pettigrew dabei sein sollten, den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht mehr zu sehen, auch zu den Mahlzeiten kamen sie nicht herunter und hatten sich in Lilys Zimmer zurückgezogen. Nur Sirius, Remus, Serafine und Jessi waren bei ihnen. Mrs. Potter brachte ihnen die Mahlzeiten aufs Zimmer und kam jedes Mal nachdenklich zurück in die Küche.

„Bryan, kann man da wirklich nichts machen?" fragte Ramona bedrückt.

„Du meinst wegen morgen?" fragte dieser zurück.

„Ich finde es grausam, ihnen so etwas zuzumuten!" antwortete sie.

„Liebling, Aron und ich haben wirklich alles versucht, um den Minister umzustimmen, doch er hat nicht ein bisschen nachgegeben, ich verstehe es ja auch nicht!" erklärte er ihr.

„Sollten wir nicht Dumbledore bescheid sagen, auch wenn er nichts erreichen sollte, wäre es doch besser, wenn er sie morgen dorthin begleiten würde, was meinst du?" fragte Mrs. Potter und sah ihren Mann fragend an.

„Am besten werde ich mich gleich mit Albus in Verbindung setzen und ihn über die Entscheidung des Ministers informieren Ich bin mir sicher, er wird darüber nicht sehr begeistert sein." antwortete Mr. Potter, stand auf und ging zum Kamin, um mit Flohpulver nach Hogwarts zu reisen.

§§§§§§§

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte sie sich, als wenn sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hätte. Sie hatte mit James noch über das was ihnen heute bevor stand gesprochen und ist mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Sie befreite sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung, stand auf und ging ins Bad. Als Lily im Bad verschwunden war, erwachte auch James und stellte fest, dass Lily nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Er stand auf und als er das Wasser der Dusche hörte, öffnete er die Tür zum Badezimmer, ging hinein und nachdem auch er sich ausgezogen hatte, stellte er sich hinter Lily mit unter die Dusche, schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und küsste sie sanft auf den Nacken. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Als es an der Badezimmertür klopfte, lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Hey, wer auch immer da drin ist, ich hoffe derjenige ist bald fertig!" hörten sie Sirius schimpfen. „Es müssen auch noch andere ins Bad!"

„Bin gleich fertig Sirius!" sagte Lily und sah James lächelnd dabei an.

„Oh Lily, schon Okay, lass dir nur Zeit!" kam es von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Lily und James sahen sich grinsend an, stiegen aus der Dusche, trockneten sich ab und gingen zurück in Lilys Zimmer. Als sie zurück im Zimmer waren, zog Lily sich frische Sachen an und James ging mit einem Badetuch um die Hüften in sein Zimmer. Lily hatte gerade ihre Haare mit einem Trockenzauber getrocknet, als es an der Tür klopfte und James diese öffnete.

„Bist du fertig Süße?" fragte er.

Lily nickte, nahm ihren Umhang, verließ das Zimmer und gemeinsam mit James ging sie hinunter in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden!" begrüßte Ramona sie, als sie in die Küche kamen.

„Guten Morgen Mum!" erwiderte James, ging auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Guten Morgen Ramona!" grüßte auch Lily und setzte sich mit James an den Tisch und begann zu Frühstücken.

Kurze Zeit später kamen auch Sirius, Remus, Jessi und Serafine in die Küche und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. Während des Frühstücks sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort, denn jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Ach, ich soll euch ausrichten, dass Dumbledore euch am Steg trifft!" sagte Ramona.

„Dumbledore?" fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Ja, Bryan hat ihn gestern noch benachrichtigt, was Fudge von euch verlangt und er war gelinde ausgedrückt, sehr wütend!" erklärte Ramona ihnen.

„Ich glaube Fuchsteufelswild passt wohl eher. So wie ich Dumbledore kenne!" erwiderte Sirius.

Ramona nickte und wandte sich wieder den Vorbereitungen fürs Mittagessen zu.

„Sied ihr soweit?" fragte Mr. Potter, als er in die Küche kam.

Alle nickten, standen auf und gingen mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer, um von dort mit Flohpulver nach Little Townset zu reisen.

Als sie in Little Townset ankamen, gingen sie zum Steg, wo Dumbledore und Shacklebolt schon auf sie warteten.

„Guten Morgen Professor!" sagten alle fast gleichzeitig.

„Guten Morgen!" erwiderte dieser und deutete ihnen ihm zu folgen.

Sie betraten hinter ihm den Steg und am Ende dessen, lagen drei Boote im Wasser. James, Lily und Mr. Potter in das erste, Remus, Jessi und Shacklebolt das zweite und im dritten nahmen Sirius, Serafine und Dumbledore Platz. Dumbledore, Mr. Potter und Shacklebolt tippten auf den Rand des Bootes in dem sie saßen und diese setzten sich Augenblicklich in Bewegung und steuerten auf eine entfernt liegende Insel zu. Je näher sie der Insel kamen, um so kälter wurde es. Lily zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch und fühlte wie sich die Kälte Sekunden schnell in ihr ausbreitete.

„Mir ist kalt." gestand sie und rieb mit den Händen ihre Oberarme.

„Es wird gleich besser, dass ist der Einfluss der Dementoren, die die Gefangenen bewachen." erklärte ihr Mr. Potter.

James legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und versuchte sie so zu wärmen. Als sie am Ufer der Insel ankamen, wurden sie vom Zaubereiminister mit einem Lächeln begrüßt. Dumbledore sah den Minister mit einem Blick an, dass es ein Wunder war, dass dieser nicht in die Knie ging.

Scheinheiliger Fatzke! dachte Sirius, als er dessen Lächeln sah.

Je näher sie dem Eingang des Gefängnisses kamen, umso unwohler fühlten sie sich. Als sie Askaban betraten, zog James Lily eng an sich, da ihnen einige Dementoren entgegen kamen, diese aber an ihnen vorüber schwebten und in einem Quergang verschwanden.

„Hier ist es richtig unheimlich!" stellte Serafine fest.

Sirius der sie auch an sich gezogen hatte, nickte nur bestätigend. Sie wurden in einen Raum mit mehreren Stühlen geführt, die in Richtung eines riesigen Fensters ausgerichtet waren, durch das man eine Art Liege sehen konnte, an der magische Fesseln angebracht waren. Lily erschauderte bei diesem Anblick und drehte ihren Kopf vom Fenster weg. Der Minister wies ihnen die vorderste Reihe zu und als sie sich gesetzt hatten, wurde kurz darauf Pettigrew in den Raum, der hinter dem Fenster lag hereingeführt, auf die Liege gelegt und Augenblicklich schlangen sich die Fesseln um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke. Lily schrie kurz auf, als sie den Dementor entdeckte, der nun aus einer Ecke des Raumes auf die Liege zuschwebte. Dieser schwebte ans Kopfende der Liege und senkte sich langsam zum Gesicht von Pettigrew hinunter, bis dieses von der Kapuze des Dementors vollständig verdeckt war. Lily spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammen zog und ihr übel wurde. Als sich der Dementor wieder erhob, sah sie, dass das Gesicht von Pettigrew, grau und faltig aussah. Lily sprang vom Stuhl hoch und auf eine kleine Tür zu, hinter der sie verschwand. Jessi, die ihr gefolgt war, stellte fest, dass sich hinter der Tür eine Toilette verbarg. Als sie in diese eintrat, konnte sie hören, dass sich Lily übergab. Sie schritt auf die Tür zu, hinter der sie Lily vermutete, öffnete diese und ging auf Lily zu, strich ihre Haare nach hinten und hielt diese fest, damit sie nicht in der Toilette hingen, während Lily sich übergeben musste.

„Lily geht´s wieder?" fragte Jessi, als sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es Lily etwas besser ging.

Diese nickte, stand aus der Hocke auf, ging zum Waschbecken, wusch sich mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht und spülte sich den Mund aus.

„Danke Jessi!" sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

„Wofür?" fragte diese nur und nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Toilette und gingen zurück zu den anderen. James kam eilig auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm, auch er und die anderen sahen sehr blass aus.

„War das wirklich nötig Fudge?" fragte Mr. Potter mit eisiger Stimme.

„Ähm, nun ja, ich…" begann dieser.

„Wir sprechen uns noch!" sagte Dumbledore wütend und ging in Richtung Tür.

James. Lily und die anderen folgten ihm und gingen zurück zu den Booten, um wieder nach Little Townset zu fahren und von dort aus, mit Flohpulver nach Godric´s Hollow zu reisen.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer der Potters ankamen, wartete dort schon Ramona auf sie. Als diese Lily und die anderen Mädchen sah, sprang sie von der Couch hoch und ging eilig auf diese zu.

„Lily, Jessi, Serafine ihr seht ja schrecklich aus!" stellte sie entsetzt fest.

„Uns geht es noch relativ gut, aber Lily…" begann Jessi, zeigte auf diese.

„James bring sie nach oben!" befahl sie ihrem Sohn.

James nickte, legte einen Arm um Lilys Taille und verließ mit ihr das Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist in Askaban passiert?" fragte Ramona und sah Dumbledore, ihrem Mann und Shacklebolt nacheinander an.

„Lily ist schlecht geworden und sie musste sich übergeben!" erklärte Jessi.

„Ich könnte Fudge ganz gewaltig in den Hintern treten, er ist so was von egoistisch, das einem übel davon wird, ich möchte mal wissen, wie dieser unsensible Kerl Minister werden konnte!" regte sich Mrs. Potter auf.

„Ramona beruhige dich, ich habe nachher ein sehr ernstes Gespräch mit ihm und werde ihm ganz gehörig den Kopf waschen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!" erklärte ihr Dumbledore.

„Dass hättet ihr vorher verhindern sollen, nicht erst jetzt, nachdem er sie regelrecht gezwungen hat, an der Urteilsvollstreckung teilzunehmen!" schrie Ramona wütend, drehte sich um und verließ wutschnaubend das Wohnzimmer.

„Die hat Recht!" gab Dumbledore zu. „Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich habe noch eine Verabredung mit dem Zaubereiminister!" fügte er hinzu, trat in den Kamin und war Augenblicke später verschwunden.

„Ich glaub ich mach uns erst einmal einen Tee!" sagte Mr. Potter und gemeinsam verließ er mit Shacklebolt, Sirius, Remus, Jessi und Serafine das Wohnzimmer.

Als Mrs. Potter in die Küche kam, sahen sie alle erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie geht es Lily?" fragte Jessi vorsichtig, um Mrs. Potter nicht zu reizen.

„Sie schläft, ich hab ihr einen Schlaftrank gegeben!" antwortete Mrs. Potter ruhiger.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Fudge irgendetwas im Schilde führte." sagte Shacklebolt.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Mr. Potter erstaunt.

„Hast du nicht das erschrockene Gesicht bemerkt, als er uns in Begleitung von Albus gesehen hat?" fragte Shacklebolt.

„Du hast Recht, es war zwar nur kurz, aber man konnte sehen, dass er sich mit einem Mal nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlte." antwortete Mr. Potter.

„Wollt ihr beiden damit andeuten, dass Fudge, Lily und James in eine Falle locken wollte?" fragte Ramona entsetzt.

„Ramona überleg doch mal, warum hat er so unnachgiebig darauf bestanden, dass unbedingt Lily, James und die anderen bei der Vollstreckung des Urteils dabei sein sollen, wobei bei anderen Vollstreckungen, diejenigen die den Gefangenen gefangen oder überführt haben, müssen nicht unbedingt dabei sein, sondern es können auch andere dessen Vollstreckung bezeugen." antwortete Shacklebolt.

„Wenn das stimmt, was du vermutest, dann heißt das ja, dass Fudge ein Anhänger Voldemort ist!" sagte Ramona und musste sich setzen.

„Wie du schon sagst, es ist nur eine Vermutung, doch wir werden ihn im Auge behalten und sollte irgendetwas darauf hindeuten, dass er ein Anhänger Voldemorts ist, werden wir die nötigen Schritte unternehmen, so dass er nicht länger eine Gefahr für Lily und James darstellt!" erklärte Mr. Potter ernst.

„Habt ihr Albus schon von eurem Verdacht erzählt?" fragte Ramona.

„Ja und er denkt das selbe wie wir, ohne Beweise können wir nichts gegen Fudge unternehmen, aber wenn wir die Beweise haben, war er die längste Zeit Minister, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!" antwortete Shacklebolt ernst.

„Ich seh mal nach den beiden, wir können dann auch Mittagessen!" erklärte Mrs. Potter, stand auf, verließ die Küche und ging nach oben zu Lilys Zimmer.

Als sie dieses leise betrat, sah sie, dass Lily noch immer schlief und dass James in einem Sessel saß und in einem dicken Buch las. Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„James!" flüsterte sie.

James sah vom Buch hoch und sie an.

„Möchtest du lieber jetzt oder nachher mit Lily zum Essen runterkommen?" fragte sie leise.

„Nachher mit Lily!" antwortete er.

Ramona nickte ihm verstehend zu und verließ wieder leise das Zimmer. James vertiefte sich wieder in das Buch Stablose Magie.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde, legte er das Buch zur Seite und wollte gerade vom Sessel aufstehen, als er sah, dass Lily plötzlich eilig von ihrem Bett aufstand und ins Badezimmer lief. James stand auf und ging zur Badezimmertür und wollte sie gerade öffnen, als er ein würgendes Geräusch vernahm.

„Lily!" rief er und öffnete die Badezimmertür.

Er sah, dass sie zusammengesunken weinend vor der Toilette saß. James ging zu ihr, hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr zurück ins Zimmer, wo er sie wieder aufs Bett legte. Er ging zurück ins Bad und kam mit einem kalten Waschlappen wieder ins Zimmer, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte Lily diesen auf die Stirn. Lily sah ihn dankbar an und strich ihm sanft mit der Hand über die Wange.

„Was war den los?" fragte James besorgt.

„Ich hab dieses Bild wieder vor mir gesehen, als der Dementor Peter geküsst hat. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber plötzlich zog sich mein Magen zusammen und mir wurde übel, genauso wie in Askaban, als wir dort waren." versuchte Lily zu erklären.

„Süße, mir ist es genauso gegangen wie dir, mir war auch spei übel, als ich das gesehen habe, doch als ich kurz die Augen geschlossen und tief durchgeatmet habe, ging es einigermaßen, aber ich war schon froh, als wir wieder am Ufer, an der frischen Luft waren!" gestand er.

Lily setzte sich aufrecht hin, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn an sich. James legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und hielt sie einfach nur fest.

„Wollen wir langsam zu den anderen nach unten gehen?" flüsterte James ihr in Ohr.

„Ja, aber essen kann ich noch nichts!" erwiderte Lily.

Sie standen auf, verließen das Zimmer und gingen hinunter zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer.


	65. Kapitel 65

Kapitel 65 

Die nächsten Tage, verbrachten James, Lily und ihre Freunde viel in James Zimmer, wo sie auf den Kissen sitzend, viele Gespräche führten, was ihnen allen half, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Auch gingen James und Lily oft im Garten der Potters spazieren oder ritten miteinander aus, wobei James Lily zeigte, wo die Schutzzauber, die sein Vater auf Godric´s Hollow gelegt hatte, aufhörten und der ungeschützte Teil anfing. An Silvester, wachte Lily früh auf, als sie auf den Wecker sah, stellte sie fest, das es erst 7:30 Uhr war. Sie sah lächelnd zu James, der seid dem Angriff auf sie, nun jede Nacht bei ihr schlief. Sie nahm vorsichtig seinen Arm von ihrer Taille und stand leise auf, ging ins Bad und unter die Dusche. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, wickelte sie sich ein Badetuch um den Körper und ging zurück ins Zimmer. Als sie zum Schrank ging, sah sie kurz zum Bett und musste schmunzeln, als sie James so ausgestreckt daliegen sah. Sie ging kurz zum Bett hinüber, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. Plötzlich wurde sie gepackt und aufs Bett gezogen.

„James!" schrie sie erschrocken auf.

Dieser lächelte sie nur verführerisch an, drehte sich mit ihr, sodass sie auf dem Rücken lag und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, fuhr langsam mit seinem Mund an ihrem Hals entlang und weiter zu ihre Brust hinunter. Lily gab sich ganz diesem warmen, kribbelnden Gefühl und seinen sanften, zärtlichen Berührungen hin.

(Ihr könnt euch doch sicherlich denken, wie lange so etwas dauert oder etwa nicht?)

§§§§§§§

„Ich liebe Dich!" flüsterte Lily, als sie danach eng an ihn gekuschelt, in seinen Armen lag.

„Ich liebe Dich auch meine Süße, mehr als ich dir sagen kann!" sagte er und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„James!" hauchte sie.

„Hmm!"

„Jessi hat mich gefragt, ob ich sie heute in die Winkelgasse begleiten könnte." sagte Lily und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Schon okay Süße, aber nicht ohne Bodygard!" erklärte James grinsend.

„Ich weiß, ich werde deinem Vater nachher beim Frühstück bescheid sagen!" erwiderte sie und löste sich langsam aus seinen Armen.

„Willst du wirklich schon aufstehen?" fragte er und tat enttäuscht.

„Ja und du solltest auch aufstehen!" antwortete sie lachend, als sie seinen gespielt enttäuschten Blick sah.

Lily stand auf und zog sich an. Während dessen verschwand James im Bad. Nachdem auch James sich angezogen hatte, verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen hinunter zum Frühstücken.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden!" wurden sie von Ramona begrüßt.

„Guten Morgen!" sagten beide und setzten sich zu ihr an den Tisch, wo auch schon Jessi, Remus, Serafine und Mr. Potter saßen.

„Bryan, Jessi wollte heute mit mir in die Winkelgasse, hast du Zeit uns zu begleiten, wenn nicht frage ich Onkel Aron." sagte Lily freundlich.

„Ich begleite euch gern, es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich drei so hübsche junge Damen in die Winkelgasse begleiten darf!" erklärte dieser lächelnd und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Was möchtest du denn in der Winkelgasse besorgen?" fragte Ramona und sah Jessi an.

„Ich braue noch etwas für heute Abend, Lily musst du dir auch noch etwas für heute Abend besorgen?" fragte Jessi.

„Nein, dank Ramona hab ich alles für heut Abend, aber ich könnte mir die beiden Bücher kaufen, die mir Dumbledore empfohlen hat!" sagte Lily und biss in ihr Brötchen.

„Was sind denn das für Bücher?" fragte Remus interessiert.

„Das eine handelt von der Heilenden Magie der Druiden und wie und wobei man sie einsetzen kann und das andere davon, wie man seine Energie und seine Kraft bei der Heilung anderer besser einschätzen und dosieren lernt!" antwortete Lily.

„Das hört sich sehr interessant an!" sagte Remus.

„Da musst du mal, das Buch lesen, was Lily von Dumbledore bekommen hat!" sagte James.

„Wieso, worüber handelt das Buch?" fragte Remus.

„Stablose Magie!" antworteten Lily und James gleichzeitig.

„So, ich würde sagen, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen." sagte Mr. Potter und stand auf.

Lily, Serafine und Jessi standen ebenfalls auf, Lily und Jessi gaben ihren Liebsten noch einen Kuss, danach gingen sie mit Mr. Potter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wo sind Jessi, Lily und Serafine?" fragte Sirius, der verschlafen gerade in die Küche kam.

„Mit meinem Vater in die Winkelgasse." antwortete James ihm.

„Aha!" sagte Sirius nur und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Nach dem Frühstück begaben sich die drei in James Zimmer und setzten sich auf dessen Bett.

„Was hat Lily damit gemeint, dass sie dank deiner Mutter schon alles für heute Abend hat?" fragte Remus.

„Das wirst du heute Abend schon sehen!" antwortete James geheimnisvoll.

„Ich fand das eine gute Idee von Jessi, mit Serafine und Lily in die Winkelgasse zu gehen!" erklärte Sirius.

„Ich finde dass das keine so gute Idee war!" erwiderte James.

„Wieso?" fragte Sirius und sah seinen Freund verwundert an.

„Gerade für Lily ist es im Moment zu gefährlich in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, da sich laut Dumbledore zu viele Todesser in der Winkelgasse herumtreiben!" antwortete James.

„James, warum hast du uns das nicht erzählt?" fragte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Bei dem was in letzter Zeit passiert ist, hab ich es vergessen euch zu erzählen!" antwortete James und sah seinen besten Freund entschuldigend an.

„Hey, schon Okay Kumpel!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich habe noch etwas für heute Abend vorzubereiten!" sagte James, zwinkerte Sirius zu, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

„Was hat er den Vorzubereiten?" fragte Remus und sah Sirius erstaunt an.

„Remus, du weißt was er vorzubereiten hat!" antwortete Sirius.

Dieser nickte und schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Stimmt!" sagte er und begann zu Lachen.

„Ramona!" hörten beide plötzlich die Stimme von Mr. Potter rufen.

Sirius und Remus sprangen auf, rannten aus dem Zimmer und nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie Jessi und Lily auf jeweils einer Couch liegend und Serafine leichenblass auf einem Sessel sitzend sahen.

„Was ist mit ihnen passiert?" fragte Remus entsetzt.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen Remus, ich hörte nur Lily schreien, bin sofort in die Ecke des Geschäft gelaufen, in die sie mit Jessi und Serafine gegangen war und fand die beiden auf dem Boden liegend vor!" antwortete Mr. Potter.

„Wo ist James?" fragte Mrs. Potter und sah die beiden Jungs an.

„Ich weiß wo er ist, ich hol ihn!" antwortete Sirius und rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Ich werde Raphael benachrichtigen." sagte Mrs. Potter, ging zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen und steckte kurz darauf den Kopf hinein. Als Ramona ihren Kopf wieder aus den Flammen gezogen hatte, stieg Augenblicke später auch schon Dr. Shmith aus dem Kamin. Er ging auf die Couch zu, auf der Lily lag, untersuchte diese und wandte sich danach Jessi zu.

„Was ist mit Lily und Jessi?" fragte James besorgt, als er mit Sirius ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen kam.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, sie sind nur Ohnmächtig aber nicht verletzt!" antwortete Dr. Shmith.

James sah ihn erleichtert an, ging auf die Couch zu, auf der Lily lag und setzte sich auf deren Rand.

„Danke Raphael, dass du gleich gekommen bist!" sagte Ramona.

„Nichts zu danken." erwiderte dieser, ging zum Kamin und flohte zurück ins St.- Mungos.

„Ich würde sagen wir bringt die Mädchen nach oben!" sagte Mr. Potter.

James hob Lily hoch, verließ das Wohnzimmer und trug sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer, Remus und Sirius taten es ihm gleich und diese trugen ihre Freundinnen in deren Zimmer. James legte Lily vorsichtig aufs Bett, zog ihr ihren Umhang aus, setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante und sah sie besorgt an. Jetzt kann sie noch nicht einmal mehr mit ihren Freundinnen unbeschwert einkaufen gehen, wir werden uns bald wie Gefangene vorkommen, da wir ständig damit rechnen müssen von Voldemort entführt oder von seinen Todessern angegriffen zu werden! dachte James und schrak aus seinen Gedanken, als er einen Schrei hörte.

„Lasst mich los!" schrie Lily und setzte sich abrupt im Bett auf.

„Lily!" rief James erschrocken, zog sie in seine Arme, drückte sie sanft an sich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„James, es war so furchtbar!" schluchzte sie.

„Shhh, beruhige dich Süße, ihr seid in Sicherheit!" flüsterte James.

„James, warum hat Lily so geschrieen?" fragte Ramona, die durch den Schrei von Lily alarmiert mit ihrem Mann in der Tür stand.

Dieser sah seine Mutter an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht Mum!" antwortete er.

Mr. Potter kam auf die beiden zu. „Lily was ist im Laden passiert?" fragte er sanft.

„Bryan ich weiß es nicht genau, ich wurde von hinten gepackt, wobei ich schrie, derjenige solle mich los lassen. Dann sah ich nur noch, wie Jessi und Serafine ihren Zauberstab zogen. Mir wurde von demjenigen der hinter mir stand, etwas auf Mund und Nase gedrückt, von da an weiß ich nichts mehr!" antwortete Lily und vergrub weinend ihr Gesicht an James Hals.

Mr. Potter deutete Ramona, die ihn entsetzt ansah, mit ihm aus dem Zimmer zu kommen. James drückte Lily sanft an sich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, löste er sich langsam von ihr und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Komm Süße, leg dich wieder hin und ruh dich etwas aus!" flüsterte er und drückte sie sanft zurück in das Kissen.

„James, ich will nicht immer mit der Angst leben müssen, dass uns Voldemort irgendwann in die Hände bekommt, ich möchte so gern ohne diese Angst und Ungewissheit, wie unsere Zukunft einmal aussehen wird, glücklich sein, was haben wir nur getan, dass es uns nicht vergönnt ist, wie andere miteinander glücklich zu sein?" fragte sie leise.

„Süße, wir werden miteinander glücklich sein, ich liebe dich und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort unser Glück zerstört. Lily, Dumbledore will uns morgen mitteilen, wie er gedenkt, uns vor Voldemort zu schützen." erklärte James und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch James!" flüsterte Lily.

Dieser beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss, legte sich neben sie und schloss sie in die liebevoll in die Arme. Lily kuschelte sich an ihn und als James ihre flachen und gleichmäßigen Atemzüge hörte, wusste er dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er löste langsam und vorsichtig seine Umarmung und rutschte von ihr weg, stand auf und verließ leise das Zimmer. Auf den Flur traf er auf Sirius, Serafine, Jessi und Remus und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Küche.

„Wie geht es Lily James?" fragte Ramona, als er und die anderen die Küche betraten.

„Sie schläft!" antwortete er und setzte sich mit den anderen an den Tisch.

Nach dem Mittagessen flüsterte James Sirius etwas zu und verschwand zum Erstaunen von Jessi und Serafine nach draußen.

„Wo geht James hin?" fragte Serafine neugierig.

„Das wird nicht verraten!" erklärte Sirius ihr. „Lasst uns nach oben zu Lily gehen, James hat mich gebeten, solange er nicht da ist, bei Lily zu bleiben!"

Gemeinsam standen sie vom Tisch auf, verließen die Küche und gingen nach oben in James Zimmer. Sirius öffnete beide Badezimmertüren, so dass er ab und zu durch diese gehen und nach Lily sehen konnte.

Am späten Nachmittag, war Lily derweilen aufgewacht und hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. James kam am frühen Abend zu seinen Freunden hoch in sein Zimmer und setzte sich neben Lily auf ein Kissen.

„Wie geht es dir Süße?" fragte er lächelnd.

„James, wo warst du?" fragte Lily statt einer Antwort.

„Ich musste noch etwas für heute Abend, in Sachen Feuerwerk vorbereiten!" antwortete er.

„Hey, müssten wir uns nicht langsam mal fertig machen, deine Mutter sagte doch etwas davon, dass die Gäste so gegen 19:00 Uhr kommen würden, wenn das stimmt, bleiben uns noch genau 2 ½ Stunden um uns fertig zu machen." wies Jessi sie darauf hin.

„Da haben wir ja noch massig Zeit bis dahin." erklärte Sirius ihr.

„Ihr vielleicht, aber wir nicht, stimmt´s Mädels?" fragte Jessi und sah Lily und Serafine an.

Diese nickten und gemeinsam standen die drei Mädchen auf. Jessi und Serafine gingen in ihre Zimmer und Lily ging durchs Badezimmer in das ihre.

Lily zog sich aus, ging ins Bad, schloss vorsorglich die Tür zu James Zimmer ab und stieg unter die Dusche. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihre Taille legten. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte.

„Ja…" begann sie, weiter kam sie nicht, da James ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss.

„James bitte, wir werden sonst nie fertig!" flüsterte sie, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Okay Süße, aber später entkommst du mir nicht!" erwiderte er grinsend.

„James du bist wirklich unmöglich!" sagte sie lachend und verließ die Dusche.

Sie trocknete sich schnell ab und ging in ihr Zimmer, holte das Päckchen, was sie von Ramona zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, aus ihrem Schrank, legte es aufs Bett und öffnete es.

„Du wirst darin bezaubernd aussehen!" flüsterte James ihr ins Ohr.

„James, nun aber raus mit dir, sonst wird ich nicht fertig!" sagte sie lachend.

Dieser sah sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln an und verschwand ins Bad und von dort aus in sein Zimmer. Lily holte unterdessen einen schwarzen aus Seide bestehenden Spitzen BH, einen dazupassenden Tanga und ein schwarzes Kleid aus Seide aus dem Päckchen. Sie zog sich den Tanga und das Kleid an, den BH musste sie weglassen, da das Kleid am Rücken einen Ausschnitt bis zur Taille hatte. Der seidige Stoff lag eng an und betonte besonders ihre Figur. Auf der rechten Seite oberhalb ihrer Brust war in feinen Stichen, mit einem Silberfaden eine kleine Lilie gestickt, dazu hatte ihr Ramona schwarze mit feinen Riemchen versehene Sandalen mit einem etwa 4 cm hohen Absatz in das Päckchen gepackt. Als Schmuck trug sie die feine silberne Kette, die sie von James zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Mit einem Zauber steckte sie ihre Haare hoch, wobei sie einige Strähnen seitlich herunterhängen lies. Als James in ihr Zimmer trat, blieb er beeindruckt an der Tür stehen und sah sie mit offenem Mund fasziniert an.

„James mach den Mund zu!" sagte sie lachend und ging auf ihn zu.

„Lily, du siehst atemberaubend aus!" sagte dieser.

„Du aber auch!" erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

James trug eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Hemd und ein helles Sakko.

„Lass uns nach unten gehen Prinzessin, obwohl ich heute Abend lieber mit dir allein wäre!" sagte James.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten und gesellten sich zu den Gästen, die von Ramona zu Jahreswechsel eingeladen worden sind. Als Lily Ramona bei Mrs. Lupin entdeckte, ging sie auf sie zu und umarmte sie herzlich.

„Vielen Dank Ramona!" flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr.

„Lily, du siehst hinreißend aus!" erwiderte diese, als sie Lily ansah.

„Lily, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" fragte Bryan, lächelte sie charmant an und zwinkerte seiner Frau zu.

„Gern!" antwortete sie und ließ sich von ihm in die Mitte des Raumes führen.

„James Lily sieht wirklich super aus!" sagte Serafine.

Dieser nickte und sah zu ihr und seinem Vater hinüber.

Mr. Potter wurde auf die Schulter getippt und von Shacklebolt beim Tanz mit Lily abgelöst.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus Kleines!" sagte Shacklebolt lächelnd.

„Danke Onkel Aron!" erwiderte sie lächelnd.

James der mit den anderen beim Buffet stand, ging langsam auf Lily und Shacklebolt zu und tippte diesem lächelnd auf die Schulter.

Dieser trat zur Seite und James schloss Lily in den Arm.

„Endlich, ich dachte schon, ich würde heute gar nicht mehr mit dir tanzen!" flüsterte Lily.

„Ich hatte bis jetzt keine Chance mit dir zu tanzen Prinzessin!" flüsterte er lächelnd. „Du bist eine begehrte Tanzpartnerin!"

„Aber du auch ein sehr begehrter Tanzpartner, wie ich feststellen musste!" entgegnete sie ihm lächelnd.

James zog sie an sich heran und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Ramona kam auf sie zu und reichte beiden ein Glas mit Sekt.

„10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Prosit Neujahr!" riefen alle gemeinschaftlich.

„Ein frohes neues Jahr Prinzessin!" sagte James lächelnd.

„Ein frohes neues Jahr mein Prinz!" erwiderte Lily und sah ihm dabei verliebt an.

James zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Hey ihr beiden, das könnt ihr machen, wenn ihr alleine seid!" sagte Sirius, als er an ihnen vorbei mit Serafine nach draußen ging.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch!" rief ihm James lachend hinterher.

James holte ihre Mäntel und half Lily in ihren, dann gingen sie zu den anderen nach draußen und sahen in den Himmel, wo ein gigantisches Feuerwerk gestartete war. Lily sah fasziniert, in den Himmel, wo sie in schillernden Farbe Herzen, Sterne und verschiedene Symbole aus der Zaubererwelt in mehreren Farben sehen konnte, doch eins gefiel ihr besonders, dies war ein Herz, was am Himmel erschienen war, wo sie das Rondell der Potters vermutete und in diesem Herz stand: ICH LIEBE DICH LILY!! Sie drehte sich zu James, an den sie mit dem Rücken gelehnt stand und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte sie.

James nahm sie an die Hand. „Komm!" sagte er nur und führte sie von den anderen weg. Er ging mit ihr den Weg entlang, der zum See führte, doch an der Wegkreuzung blieb er stehen.

„Schließ bitte deine Augen Lily!" sagte er, holte ein Tuch aus seiner Manteltasche und verband ihr damit noch zusätzlich die Augen.

„James, was hast du vor?" fraget sie unsicher.

„Lass dich überraschen!" erwiderte er und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

James führte sie den Weg entlang, der zum Rondell führte und vor diesem blieb er mit Lily stehen. Er nahm ihr vorsichtig das Tuch von den Augen und sagte: „Jetzt kannst du deine Augen wieder aufmachen!"

Als Lily ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie dass das ganze Rondell mit Lichtschlangen umwickelt war und Herzförmige Girlanden waren am Türbogen und den Fenster angebracht, die in einem leuchtenden rot erstrahlten. James führte sie in das Rondell und in diesem, standen auf dem Boden des Rondells kleine rote Kerzen, die zu fünf Worten angeordnet waren: I LOVE YOU MY PRINZESS!!! Lily wandte sich James, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Lily…" begann James, nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und führte sie zu einer Bank.

„Was?" fragte Lily sanft und setzte sich mit ihm auf eine Bank, die im Rondell stand.

„Lily, ich liebe dich und kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen! Ich möchte immer mit dir zusammen sein und dich nie wieder loslassen. Ich möchte mit dir mein Leben teilen und mit dir zusammen alt werden. Lily, willst du… willst du meine Frau werden?" fragte James und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Lilys ihm tief in die Augen sah, konnte James Tränen in ihren Augen sehen und er befürchtete, dass sie nein sagen könnte. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen und er bekam feuchte Hände, als sie tief Luft holte und ihren Blick von seinen Augen auf ihre Hände richtete.

„Ich liebe dich auch James und auch ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich möchte auch immer mit dir zusammen sein und wenn ich neben dir aufwache, deine Wärme spüre, bin ich der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. JA, ich möchte sehr gern deine Frau werden!" sagte Lily und sah ihm dabei wieder tief in die Augen.

Als James ihre Antwort hörte, zog er sie glücklich strahlend in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Lily, du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann auf der Welt!" sagte er und holte aus seiner Manteltasche ein kleines Kästchen, öffnete es und nahm einen silbernen Ring, in dem ein kleiner Smaragd eingefasst war heraus und steckte ihn Lily an den linken Ringfinger.

Als Lily den Ring sah, liefen ihr Tränen des Glücks über die Wangen.

„James ich liebe Dich!" flüsterte sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch Prinzessin!" erwiderte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Als er bemerkte das sie anfing zu zittern sagte er: „Lass uns wieder reingehen Süße, bevor du dich erkältest!" sagte er, stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch, gemeinsam gingen sie Arm in Arm zum Haus zurück.

Als sie ins Haus zurückkamen, gingen sie zu den anderen und James zog Lily, kaum das sie den Raum betreten hatten auf die Tanzfläche.

„Wo wart ihr?" fragte Ramona, als James mit Lily nach dem Tanz ans Buffet kam.

James lächelte sie an und sagte: „Wir waren draußen!"

„Ich habe euch nicht gesehen, wo draußen?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Wir waren im Rondell!" erklärte James und fing, genauso wie Lily an zu strahlen.

„Ihr wart bei dieser Kälte beim Rondell?" fragte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja!" antworteten beide gleichzeitig und strahlten sie immer noch an.

„Aber ihr seid viel zu dünn angezogen, ihr hättet euch erkälten können!" sagte Ramona besorgt.

James sah Lily an und diese nickte.

„Mum, wir waren nicht lange dort, ich wollte mit Lily allein sein, um sie zu fragen, ob sie meine Frau werden will!" erklärte er, als wenn er seiner Mutter den Unterschied zwischen einem Huhn und einer Ente erklären würde.

„Und ich hab ja gesagt!" fügte Lily seiner Erklärung hinzu.

Ramona sah die beiden fassungslos an, bis sie realisierte, was ihr die beiden so eben gesagt hatten.

„Bryan!" rief sie.

Dieser kam zu ihr und fragte: „Was ist denn Ramona?"

„Bryan, James hat Lily heute einen Heiratsantrag gemacht!" antwortete sie und Umarmte James und Lily mit Freudentränen in den Augen.

Mr. Potter strahlte seinen Sohn an und zog ihn genauso wie Lily in eine Umarmung, dann drehte er sich den anderen Gästen zu und rief: „Könntet ihr mir mal bitte zuhören, ich habe etwas bekannt zu geben!"

Alle Gäste wandten sich ihm zu und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich möchte die Verlobung von meinem Sohn James mit Lily bekannt geben!" erklärte er den Anwesenden.

Jessi und Serafine rannten auf James und Lily zu und umarmten sie stürmisch. Nur bei Serafine wich Lily etwas zurück und sagte: „Finny, ich brauch meine Rippen noch, vergiss das bitte nicht!"

Diese sah sie erst erstaunt an, lachte dann aber und umarmte Lily vorsichtig. Auch alle anderen Gäste gratulierten den beiden und Shacklebolt klopfte James anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich miteinander, aber wenn ich euch beiden so ansehe, habe ich keinen Zweifel daran!" erklärte er.

„Danke Onkel Aron!" sagte Lily und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr entschuldigt uns!" sagte James, zog Lily mit sich aus dem Raum, hob sie hoch und trug sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

„Ich glaube die beiden üben jetzt für die Hochzeitsnacht!" sagte Sirius grinsend und sah seine Freunde, die neben ihm standen an.

„Oh Mann Sirius!" riefen Serafine, Jessi und Remus gleichzeitig


	66. Kapitel 66

Kapitel 66 

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte sie, dass James nicht mehr neben ihr lag. Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad. Nach einer kurzen Dusche, zog sie sich an, verließ ihr Zimmer und ging nach unten in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen Ramona!" sagte Lily, als sie in die Küche kam und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen Liebes, gut geschlafen?" fragte diese lächelnd, während sie ihr Tee eingoss.

„Ja, weißt du wo James ist?" fragte Lily und nahm sich eins von den Brötchen.

„Er ist mit Bryan bei Aron." antwortete Ramona.

„Guten Morgen Ramona!" hörten sie jemanden sagen, der gerade die Küche betrat.

Ramona und Lily wandten den Kopf demjenigen zu und sahen zwei Männer, die in die Küche kamen.

„Guten Morgen Michael, Thomas!" grüßte Mrs. Potter und an Lily gewandt erklärte sie: „Lily, darf ich dir Michael Prots und Thomas Hopkins vorstellen, zwei Kollegen von Bryan."

„Guten Morgen!" grüßte Lily die beiden höflich.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßten beide gleichzeitig zurück.

„Setzt euch doch, Bryan wird jeden Augenblick zurück sein!" forderte Mrs. Potter beide auf.

Die beiden Männer kamen auf Ramona und Lily zu, doch anstatt sich zu ihnen an den Tisch zu setzen, zogen sie ihren Zauberstab. Mr. Prots richtete seinen auf Ramona und Mr. Hopkins seinen auf Lily.

„Michael, was soll das?" fragte Ramona erstaunt.

Anstatt ihr zu antworten sagte er „Stupor" und ein roter Blitz traf Ramona mitten auf der Brust.

Diese kippte zur Seite und fiel hart auf den Boden. Lily schrie erschrocken auf, sprang von ihrem Stuhl hoch und wich rückwärts gehend zur Terrassentür zurück. Die beiden Männer kamen, mit auf sie gerichteten Zauberstäben, fies grinsend langsam auf sie zu. Lily drehte sich instinktiv um, öffnete die Terrassentür und rannte so schnell sie konnte hinaus in den Garten. Die beiden Männer, die mit dieser Reaktion von Lily nicht gerechnet hatten, reagierten zu spät und der Lähmzauber, denn sie auf sie gerichtet hatten verfehlte sie nur wenige Millimeter. Sie liefen hinter Lily her, teilten sich und kamen nun von beiden Seiten auf Lily zu. Diese wechselte blitzschnell die Richtung und anstatt, wie vorher zum See, lief sie nun in Richtung Stallungen. Dort riss sie das Tor auf, lief an den Boxen vorbei und in die hintere rechte Box von Sultan. Dort kauerte sie sich in die hinterste Ecke der Box. Sie hielt automatisch den Atem an, als sie Schritte auf dem Gang hörte. Als diese vor Sultans Box stoppten, stieg panische Angst in ihr hoch. Als sich die Tür der Box öffnete, schlug sich Lily eine Hand vor den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Plötzlich bäumte sich Sultan auf und schlug mit den Vorderhufen nach den beiden Männern, die vor der geöffneten Box erschienen. Diese wichen erschrocken zurück, versuchten jedoch immer wieder an dem Hengst vorbei zu kommen, doch dieser bäumte sich immer wieder auf und hinderte sie so daran, die Box zu betreten.

„Hey, was machen sie da?" hörte Lily die Stimme von Sirius fragen.

„Verschwinde Junge, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!" antwortete einer der Männer.

„Das werden wir nicht, wer sind sie überhaupt?" hörte Lily Remus Stimme.

„Das geht euch nichts an!" wurde ihm geantwortet.

„Stupor!" hörte Lily und rutschte noch weiter an die Wand der Box, umfasste ihre Beine und legte voller Angst ihren Kopf auf die Knie, während Sultan sich immer wieder vor den Männern aufbäumte, so dass diese die Box nicht betreten konnten.

„Expelliarmus!" hörte Lily, die Stimme von Mr. Potter.

Den beiden Männern wurden die Zauberstäbe regelrecht auf der Hand gerissen und Mr. Potter fing sie mit der linken Hand gekonnte auf. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, erschienen Seile und legten sich um die Körper der beiden Männer.

„Aron, bring du die beiden ins Ministerium, ich werde versuchen Sultan zu beruhigen!" sagte Mr. Potter.

„Geht in Ordnung Bryan!" erklärte dieser.

„Mr. Potter, haben sie Lily schon gefunden?" fragte Jessi.

„Nein, noch nicht!" antwortete dieser.

„Im Badehaus ist sie nicht!" erklärte Serafine.

„Hohoho, mein Junge, beruhige dich!" versuchte Mr. Potter den Hengst zu beruhigen.

Als sich Sultan langsam wieder beruhigt hatte, drehte dieser sich um und ging in die Ecke, wo Lily am ganzen Körper zitternd, zusammengekauert saß. Der Hengst stupste sie mit den Nüstern an und Lily hob erschrocken den Kopf.

„Lily!" rief Mr. Potter überrascht, trat auf sie zu und ging neben ihr in die Hocke.

Er legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin diese zusammenzuckte und fast panisch, mit Angst in den Augen, vor ihm zurück wich.

„Lily, ich bin es Bryan!" sprach er sie vorsichtig an.

„Bryan?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja Liebes!" antwortete dieser, stand aus der Hocke auf, wobei er sie vorsichtig vom Boden mit hoch zog und sie beruhigend in den Arm nahm.

Er spürte, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Komm!" sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und wollte sie aus der Box herausführen. Lily sah ihn zwar an, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle.

Mr. Potter hob sie hoch und trug sie auf seinen Armen aus der Box.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Serafine entsetzt.

„"Sie steht unter Schock, ich bring sie ins Haus und in ihr Zimmer." antwortete Mr. Potter, verließ mit ihr, gefolgt von Jessi, Serafine, Sirius und Remus den Stall und trug sie hinüber zum Haus.

Als sie ins Haus kamen, ging Mr. Potter mit Lily nach oben und Sirius mit den anderen in die Küche zu James und Mrs. Potter.

„Wo ist Lily!" fragte James seine Freunde, als diese in die Küche kamen.

„Dein Vater hat sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht!" antwortete Sirius.

James stand auf und verließ Augenblicklich die Küche, lief die Treppe hoch und zu Lilys Zimmer.

„Lily!" sagte er erleichtert und ging langsam auf ihr Bett zu, auf welches Mr. Potter sie gerade ablegte.

James sah, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und sich auf dem Bett zusammenrollte.

„Sie steht noch von dem eben erlebten unter Schock, ich werde Dumbledore benachrichtigen!" erklärte Mr. Potter und verließ das Zimmer.

James setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Lilys Schulter. Er merkte, als er sie berührte, dass sie sich unter seiner Berührung verkrampfte.

„Lily, ich bin es James!" flüsterte er und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, wobei er weiterhin beruhigend auf sie einredete.

Langsam entspannte und beruhigte sie sich. James sah, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und eingeschlafen war. Er rutschte ans Fußende ihres Bettes und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken, wobei er Lily nicht aus den Augen ließ, an den Bettpfosten.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden, klopfte es an der Tür und als diese geöffnet wurde, betrat Mr. Potter mit Dumbledore das Zimmer.

James stand vom Bett auf und holte den Stuhl der vorm Schreibtisch stand, stellte ihn vor Lilys Bett, damit sich Dumbledore setzen konnte.

„Wie ich sehe, ist Miss Evans unverletzt!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja, Gott sei Dank ist ihr nichts passiert!" erwiderte Mr. Potter.

„James, ich möchte nachher mit Lily und dir etwas besprechen!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„In Ordnung Professor!" erwiderte dieser.

„Sowie Lily aufgewacht ist, treffen wir uns unten im Wohnzimmer!" erklärte Dumbledore, stand vom Stuhl auf und verließ mit Mr. Potter wieder das Zimmer.

James holte sich das Buch, Stablose Magie und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde, öffnete Lily die Augen und sah sich erschrocken um. James legte sofort das Buch zur Seite, rutschte näher zu Lily und nahm zärtlich ihre Hand.

„Hi Prinzessin!" flüsterte er sanft.

„James, die beiden Männer, sie wol…" begann sie, doch James unterbrach sie.

„Shhhh, Prinzessin!" flüsterte er, zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie zärtlich an sich.

Lily schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und hielt sich an ihm fest, als ob sie jemand von ihm wegreißen wolle.

„Sie können dir nichts mehr tun Süße!" erklärte er ihr mit sanfter Stimme.

„James ich hatte solche Angst, ich weiß nicht wie ich es geschafft habe ihnen zu entkommen!" schluchzte sie.

„Shhhh Süße!" flüsterte dieser.

Als sich Lily langsam wieder beruhigt hatte, löste er sich langsam von ihr und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte James und sah sie zärtlich an.

„Es geht schon wieder!" erwiderte Lily.

„Wir sollen zu Dumbledore nach unten ins Wohnzimmer kommen, sowie du wieder wach bist!" erklärte er.

„Ich geh nur schnell ins Bad, dann können wir runtergehen!" erwiderte sie, stand auf und ging ins Bad.

Als Lily wieder ins Zimmer trat, verließen sie dieses gemeinsam und gingen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Dumbledore mit Mr. und Mrs. Potter auf sie wartete.

„Lily Liebes, wie geht es dir?" fragte Mrs. Potter besorgt, als sie auf sie zukam.

„Ganz gut soweit und dir?" fragte diese.

„Mir geht es schon wieder gut, mach dir keine Sorgen!" erklärte Ramona und führte sie, gefolgt von James zur Couch.

James und Lily setzten sich auf die Dumbledore gegenüberstehende Couch und sahen ihren Schulleiter fragend an.

„Lily würdest du mir bitte erzählen, was passiert ist, nachdem Mr. Prots und Mr. Hopkins Ramona mit dem Stupor betäubt hatten?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

Lily nickte und erzählte ihm, Ramona, James und Mr. Potter, was passierte, nachdem Mr. Prots Ramona mit dem Stupor ausgeschaltete hatte. „James Hengst Sultan ließ sie die ganze Zeit nicht in die Box, so konnten sie nicht an mich ran kommen!" beendete sie ihre Erzählung.

„Ich finde es sehr beeindruckend, dass ein Pferd einen Menschen beschützt, ich muss zugeben, dass ich so etwas zum ersten Mal höre!" sagte Dumbledore beeindruckt.

„Es wird wohl, an der besonderen Art liegen, wie Lily mit Pferden umgeht!" erklärte Mr. Potter.

„Wie meinst du dass Bryan?" fragte Dumbledore verwundert.

„Sie hat eine sehr liebe und sanfte Art mit Pferden umzugehen, ich habe es selber erlebt, als ihr Aron die Stute zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat, ist diese erst vor Lily zurückgeschreckt, doch Lily redete ruhig und mit sanfter Stimme auf sie ein und so kam die Stute wieder auf sie zu und forderte sie sogar auf sie zu streicheln!" erklärte Mr. Potter.

„Es ist bemerkenswert!" sagte Dumblledore bewundernd. „Ich muss sagen, sie erstaunen mich immer wieder Lily!"

Diese errötete leicht und sah verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Albus, er Überfall auf Lily, ist doch nicht der eigentliche Grund, warum du mit ihr, James und uns reden wolltest oder irre ich mich?" fragte Mr. Potter.

„Nein, das ist nicht der eigentliche Grund, warum ich mit euch sprechen wollte!" gab Dumbledore zu.

„Worum geht es, Albus?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Ich wollte mit euch darüber reden, wie man James und Lily vor Voldemort schützen kann, doch das Ministerium hat meinen Vorschlag abgelehnt und die Vorraussetzungen, die die beiden für eine Genehmigung meines Vorschlags, können die beiden auf Grund ihres Alters nicht erfüllen. Sie sind Augenblicklich noch Schüler und haben auch keinen eigenen Wohnsitz, wo sie gemeinsam wohnen!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Was Vorraussetzungen sind es, die die beiden erfüllen müssten, damit das Ministerium die Genehmigung erteilt?" fragte Mrs. Potter.

„Sie müssen in einem eigenen Haus oder jeder eine eigenen Wohnung wohnen, in einer Ausbildung sein oder einen Beruf ausüben, doch auch wenn sie dieses alles erfüllen würden, wäre es noch nicht sicher, dass das Ministerium eine Genehmigung erteilt. Wenn es nach denen geht, müssten sie verheiratete sein, was aber auf Grund dessen, dass sie noch zu jung dazu und außerdem noch Schüler sind, nicht in Frage kommt, da du ja weißt Bryan, dass das Ministerium einer Eheschließung erst nach Abschluss der Schule und einer Ausbildung in einem Beruf zustimmt." erklärte Dumbledore. „Es bleibt uns nur zwei Möglichkeiten, um die beiden vor Voldemort zu schützen!"

„Welche wären das Professor?" fragte James, der Lily Mittlerweile auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte.

„Die erste Möglichkeit wäre, dass ich mein Vorhaben ohne Genehmigung des Ministeriums durchführe und die zweite, dass ihr euch dem Orden des Phönixe anschließt, da wir euch durch den Orden besser schützen können!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Professor, was ist der Orden des Phönixe?" fragte Lily.

„Der Orden des Phönixe besteht aus Mitgliedern, die sich geschworen haben gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und ihn aufzuhalten. Die Mitglieder arbeiten für den Orden verdeckt und sie leben immer mit der Gewissheit entdeckt zu werden, da diejenigen, die Voldemort entdeckt, dies zu meist mit dem Leben bezahlen. Auch sind einige Aufträge und Aufgaben, die die Mitglieder für den Orden erledigen, sehr gefährlich, doch wir sind haben auch gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen, um uns gegenseitig vor Gefahren zu warnen und zu schützen. Wir alle im Orden haben das gleiche Ziel, wir wollen verhindern und entgegen wirken, dass Voldemort noch mehr Macht erlangt!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber Albus, meinst du dass das gut wäre, die beiden im Orden aufzunehmen? Ich meine, sie sind noch zu jung und noch nicht zu vollständigen Zauberer ausgebildet, um für den Orden tätig zu sein, bedenke in welche Gefahr sie sich begeben!" gab Ramona zu bedenken.

„Ramona, sie werden noch keine Aufträge für den Orden erledigen, ich werde sie lediglich im Orden aufnehmen, um sie zu schützen. Wie du weißt, sind die Mitglieder des Ordens loyal und haben sich geschworen dem Treiben Voldemorts ein Ende zu setzen. Durch den Schutz des Ordens können sich James und Lily ohne jegliche Gefahr, von Voldemort entführt zu werden außerhalb von Hogwarts und in der Winkelgasse frei bewegen, da die Mitglieder immer ein Auge auf sie haben werden. Ich habe, wie du weißt, die Mitglieder darüber informiert, warum Voldemort hinter Lily und James her ist und sie sind alle der gleichen Meinung, wie auch, Bryan, du und ich, dass sie ihm nicht in die Hände fallen dürfen!" erklärte Dumbledore und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Professor, was wäre die andere Möglichkeit, von der sie gesprochen haben und die sie auch ohne die Genehmigung des Ministeriums durchführen würden?" fragte James.

„Diese Möglichkeit wäre den Fidelius Zauber bei euch beiden anzuwenden James!" antwortete Dumbledore.

„Was ist das für ein Zauber Professor?" fragte Lily.

„Es ist ein äußerst komplizierter Zauber, bei dem es darum geht, ein Geheimnis auf magische Weise im Inneren einer lebenden Seele zu verbergen. Die Information wird in der lebenden Person, dem „Geheimniswahrer" versteckt und ist fortan unauffindbar – natürlich nur äußerlich. Solange sich der Geheimniswahrer weigert das Geheimnis zu verraten, kann euch Voldemort nicht finden, auch wenn er Jahrelang versuchen würde euch zu finden, würde er euch auf Grund des Fidelius Zaubers, auch wenn er durch ein Fenster des Hauses, wo ihr versteckt wärt sehen würde, würde er euch nicht finden!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Professor, ist es wirklich notwendig, dass James und ich, nach Ansicht des Ministeriums verheiratete sein und eine abgeschlossene Ausbildung haben müssen, bevor sie den Fidelius Zauber genehmigen?" fragte Lily.

„Ja, sie sind in dieser Hinsicht stur, aber wie gesagt, ich würde den Fidelius Zauber bei euch beiden auch ohne die Genehmigung des Ministeriums durchführen." antwortete dieser.

James und Lily sahen sich an und nickten ohne ein Wort zu sagen gleichzeitig.

„In Ordnung Professor, wir treten in den Orden!" erklärte James.

„Und auch den Fidelius Zauber können sie bei uns anwenden, nur stellt sich die Frage, wer unser Geheimniswahrer sein soll!" erklärte Lily.

„Seid ihr euch wirklich ganz sicher, dass ihr das wollt?" fragte Ramona fassungslos.

„Ja!" antworteten beide mit fester Stimme und sahen Dumbledore dabei ernst an.

„Nun, ich würde, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, euer Geheimniswahrer sein, es sei denn ihr wählt jemand anderen!" erklärte Dumbledore. „Überlegt es euch in Ruhe, wenn ihr als Geheimniswahrer wählen wollt und sagt mir dann, wenn ihr wieder in Hogwarts seid bescheid. Ich werde dann alle nötigen Schritte dafür in die Wege leiten und Professor Flitwick informieren! So, nun da wir alles besprochen haben, werde ich mich von euch verabschieden. Ich werde alle Mitglieder des Ordens benachrichtigen, außer euch natürlich Bryan und Ramona, damit wir die Aufnahme von James und Lily vorbereiten können, auch werde ich mich noch, mit Mr. Black, Miss Jacobs, Miss Brown und Mr. Lupin unterhalten. Würdest du sie bitte zu mir ins Wohnzimmer schicken?"

James, Lily und James Eltern standen auf und verließen gemeinsam das Wohnzimmer, um zu den anderen in die Küche zu gehen.

„Jessi, Serafine, Sirius, Remus ihr möchtet bitte ins Wohnzimmer zu Professor Dumbledore kommen, er möchte mit euch etwas besprechen!" richtete Mr. Potter ihnen aus.

Diese standen auf und verließen die Küche. James setzte sich mit Lily und seinem Vater an den Tisch und Ramona ging zum Herd, um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten.


	67. Kapitel 67

Kapitel 67 

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen James, Lily und die anderen in James Zimmer und machten es sich auf dem Berg Kissen bequem.

„Ist das nicht super? Wir alle werden im Orden des Phönixe aufgenommen!" rief Serafine begeistert.

„Ja echt super." erklärte Lily wenig begeistert.

„Hey Lily, was ist mit dir los?" fragte Jessi und sah ihre Freundin verwundert an. „Findest du das denn nicht toll?"

„Doch schon, aber habt ihr euch auch mal überlegt, was das für James und mich bedeutet?" fragte diese und sah in die Runde.

„Wieso, ihr könnt euch doch dann wieder freier bewegen und braucht nicht mehr so viel Angst davor zu haben, das Voldemort euch in die Finger kriegt!" antwortete Jessi.

„Du hast damit schon Recht, doch was Lily wahrscheinlich meint ist, dass wir, wenn wir mal in die Winkelgasse oder nach Hogsmeade gehen wollen, unter ständiger Beobachtung des Ordens stehen und das ist nicht gerade erbaulich, wenn man weiß, dass irgendjemand einem dabei zusieht, wenn du deine Freundin küsst!" erklärte James.

„Von dieser Seite hab ich das nicht gesehen, aber du musst zugeben, dass es im Moment die einzige Lösung ist, euch beide zu schützen!" gab Jessi zu bedenken.

„Ha, und da wir anderen dann ja auch im Orden sind, können wir in Hogwarts und Hogsmeade auf euch aufpassen!" sagte Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

„Das sind wirklich super Aussichten!" stöhnte James.

„Hey Kumpel, keine Panik, wir lassen euch schon noch eure Zweisamkeit!" erwiderte Sirius und grinste James verschmitzt an.

„Zu gnädig Tatze, vielen Dank!" sagte James sarkastisch.

„James, sie meinen es doch nur gut, wir haben auch keine andere Wahl, du weißt selber, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, außer vielleicht der Fidelius Zauber, um uns vor Voldemort zu schützen, ansonsten hätte uns Dumbelore, wenn er eine andere Lösung wüsste, diese bestimmt schon mitgeteilt!" erklärte Lily und legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Du hast ja recht Süße!" gab dieser zu und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Lily, was meinst du den mit dem Fidelius Zauber?" fragte Serafine.

„Einfach ausgedrückt, bewirkt der Zauber, das derjenige, den wir als Geheimniswahrer benennen, unseren geheimen Wohn- oder Aufenthaltsort, wo James und ich, angenommen wir wären verheiratet wohnen. Dieser Geheimniswahrer trägt den geheimen Wohnort, so zu sagen in sich und auch wenn Voldemort seine Nase an unserem Wohnzimmerfenster platt drücken würde, könnte er uns trotzdem nicht ausfindig machen, es sei denn, er würde von unserem Geheimniswahrer erfahren, an welchem geheimen Ort wir sind!" erklärte Lily. (Sorry, wusste nicht, wie ich es sonst Serafine erklären sollte! Hi, hi!)

„Tut das denn weh?" fragte Serafine.

„Du kannst Fragen stellen, woher soll ich das den wissen?" fragte Lily und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kommt ihr zum Abendessen?" rief Ramona nach oben.

„Wir kommen Mum!" rief James zurück.

Alle standen von den Kissen auf, verließen das Zimmer und gingen hinunter in die Küche.

„Wir gehen noch etwas spazieren!" erklärte James nach dem Abendessen, nahm Lilys Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie nach draußen.

Sie gingen den Weg zum See hinunter und blieben bei der großen Eiche stehen. James lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm des Baumes, legte seine Arme um Lilys Taille, zog sie zu sich heran und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„James!" flüsterte sie, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Hm?"

„Dumbledore kann den Fidelius Zauber nicht bei uns anwenden!" erklärte Lily.

„Wieso nicht?" fragte er verwundert.

„Überleg doch mal, wir sind nicht verheiratet und haben keine eigene Wohnung oder ein eigenes Haus. Auch wenn das der Fall wäre, wüsste ich nicht, wenn wir als Geheimniswahrer nehmen sollten." antwortete sie.

„Ich wüsste schon jemanden, denn wir als Geheimniswahrer nehmen könnten, aber bei dem anderen gebe ich dir recht!" sagte James.

„Wenn?" fragte Lily neugierig.

„Sirius!" antwortete James.

„James, was meinst du, könnten wir auch zwei Geheimniswahrer nehmen?" fragte Lily und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht!" gab er zu. „An wen denkst du?"

„An Onkel Aron!" erwiderte Lily.

„Am besten fragen wir Dumbledore, ob es möglich ist, zwei Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen!" sagte James.

„Oder drei!" sagte Lily.

„Drei?????" fragte James.

„Ja, drei! James, du siehst so süß aus, wenn du so ein erstauntes Gesicht machst!" sagte Lily lachend, wandte sich aus seinen Armen und lief in Richtung Haus.

„Na warte!" rief James und lief ihr hinterher.

Lily lief direkt auf das Haus zu, doch als sie kurz über die Schulter sah, erkannte sie, dass James nur noch wenige Meter hinter ihr war. Sie schlug einen Hacken und lief zu den Stallungen. Kurz bevor sie die Stallungen erreichte, hatte sie James eingeholt und hielt sie an den Hüften fest.

„Hab dich!" rief er lachend.

„Aber nicht lange!" sagte Lily lachend, drehte sich geschickt aus seiner Umarmung und lief nun wieder aufs Haus zu.

Lily lief auf die Terrasse, ins Haus, durch die Küche weiter in den Flur und die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür, schlüpfte hinein, schloss sie schnell hinter sich und stellte sich neben den Schrank, so dass James sie nicht von der Tür aus sehen konnte. James lief ihr den ganzen Weg hinterher. Vor ihrer Tür blieb er stehen und grinste. Er ging zu seinem Zimmer, betrat dieses und ging durchs Badezimmer hinüber zu Lilys. Er öffnete leise die Badezimmertür und konnte Lily neben dem Schrank stehen sehen. Sie stand dicht an der Wand, so dass er sie, wenn er durch ihre Zimmertür gekommen wäre, nicht gesehen hätte, doch von der Badezimmertür aus, konnte er sie neben dem Schrank stehen sehen. James grinste in sich hinein, da Lily ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, da sie annahm, dass er durch die Zimmertür kommen würde, schlich er sich im toten Winkel an sie heran und umschlang blitzschnell ihre Taille.

„Ahhh James!" schrie sie erschrocken auf.

„Jetzt entkommst du mir nicht mehr!" sagte er lachend, hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr hinüber zum Bett.

Er legte sie sanft auf dem Bett ab und Lily schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich Süße!" flüsterte James zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte diese zurück.

„James, kommst du morgen mit zu Onkel Aron?" fragte Lily.

„Ja, aber was willst du bei ihm?" fragte dieser.

„Ich wollte ihn fragen, falls Dumbledore irgendwann den Fidelius Zauber bei uns anwendet, ob er ein Geheimniswahrer von uns werden will, einer von dreien, wenn das gehen sollte!" erklärte Lily.

„Ich hab zwar immer noch nicht so richtig verstanden, was du mit drei Geheimniswahrer meinst, aber wir können ihn morgen gerne fragen, wenn du es möchtest!" erwiderte James.

„Ich werde jetzt ins Bad und danach ins Bett gehen!" erklärte Lily, rollte sich lachend von ihm weg, stand blitzschnell vom Bett auf und verschwand ins Badezimmer.

James sah ihr lachend hinterher, stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr ins Badezimmer. Nach einer gemeinsamen Dusche, zogen sie sich an, legten sich ins Bett und aneinandergekuschelt schliefen sie ein.

§§§§§§§§§

Als James am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er, dass Lilys Kopf auf seiner Brust lag. Er genoss es Lilys Körper an seinem zu spüren, drückte sie sanft an sich und schloss mit einem lächeln die Augen. Lily spürte, dass er sie sanft an sich drückte, hielt ihre Augen aber weiterhin geschlossen, sie liebte es, morgens an ihn gekuschelt aufzuwachen. Sie strich mit geschlossenen Augen langsam mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust und musste lächeln, als er mit seiner Hand langsam an ihrer Taille auf und ab strich.

„Guten Morgen Süße!" sagte er lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen mein Prinz!" erwiderte Lily, öffnete die Augen und sah zu ihm hoch.

James beugte sich etwas zu ihr und gab ihr einen zärtlichen, aber innigen Kuss.

„Wir sollten langsam aufstehen!" flüsterte Lily, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten.

„Von mir aus können wir ruhig noch etwas liegen bleiben!" erwiderte James.

„Ich habe Hunger James!" sagte Lily.

„Na dann müssen wir wohl doch aufstehen, ich kann nicht verantworten, dass du verhungerst Süße!" erwiderte James lachend.

Lily gab ihm noch einen sanften Kuss, stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. James sah ihr lächelnd nach und verschränkte seine Arme hinter den Kopf. Als Lily wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, sah er sie an und lächelte verschmitzt.

„ James, sieh mich bitte nicht mit diesem Blick an, du weißt genau, dass ich ihm nicht widerstehen kann!" sagte Lily, drehte sich aber zum Schrank und holte sich frische Sachen heraus.

Plötzlich wurde sie hochgehoben und ihre Sachen fielen zu Boden.

„James lass mich runter, wir sollten langsam runter zum Frühstücken gehen." sagte sie gespielt ernst.

James schob die Unterlippe vor und tat als würde er schmollen. Als Lily das sah, lachte sie auf und strich ihm liebevoll mit der Hand über die Wange und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.

„James, so werden wir nie fertig mit anziehen, wir wollten doch heute zu Onkel Aron!" gab sie zu bedenken.

„Sollten wir nicht auch Dumbledore zu unserem Gespräch mit Aron dazu bitten?" fragte James, während er sie wieder runter ließ.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, so können wir Dumbledore gleich mitteilen, dass wir, wenn er den Fidelius Zauber auf uns legen will, wenn wir als Geheimniswahrer nehmen wollen!" antwortete Lily während sie sich anzog.

Nachdem sich auch James angezogen hatte, gingen sie hinunter in die Küche und setzten sich zu den Anderen und Mrs. Potter an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßten sie beide Gleichzeitig.

„Na endlich ausgeschlafen?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Du nicht wie man sieht!" erwiderte Lily ihm frech.

„Hey Sweetheart, wie meinst du das?" fragte er und tat entrüstet.

„Du siehst noch so verschlafen aus!" antwortete sie lachend.

„Ha, ha!" erwiderte er nur und biss von seinem Brötchen ab.

„Ramona, James und ich wollten nach dem Frühstück zu Onkel Aron." erklärte Lily.

„Ich werde Dumbledore bescheid sagen, dass wir uns mit ihm bei den Shacklebolts treffen wollen!" sagte James, stand auf und verließ die Küche.

„Warum wollt ihr euch mit Dumbledore bei den Shacklebolts treffen?" fragte Jessi erstaunt.

„Wir müssen etwas mit Onkel Aron besprechen und möchten, dass Dumbledore dabei ist!" antwortete Lily.

„Was wollt ihr denn mit ihm besprechen?" fragte Serafine neugierig.

„Das erzählen wir euch, wenn wir wiederkommen." erklärte Lily, stand auf und ging zu James ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hi Süße, wir treffen uns mit Dumbledore bei Aron!" sagte James und hielt ihr die Schale mit Flohpulver hin.

Lily nahm sich etwas davon, warf es in die Flammen, trat in den Kamin und sagte laut: „Shacklebolts Haus."

James folgte ihr nur Augenblicke später.

Als sie bei den Shacklebolts aus dem Kamin stieg, trat sie schnell zur Seite, da Sekunden später James hinter ihr aus dem Kamin trat. Sie verließen gemeinsam das Wohnzimmer und gingen in die Küche, wo sie auf Mrs. Shacklebolt und Kingsley trafen.

„Guten Morgen Tante Lisbeth!" grüßte Lily, ging auf diese zu und umarmte sie herzlich, das gleiche wiederholte sie bei Kingsley.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Shacklebolt!" sagte auch James und gab ihr die Hand.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden, was verschafft uns das Vergnügen eures Besuches?" fragte diese und sah sie frageend an.

„Wir wollten etwas mit Onkel Aron besprechen!" erklärte Lily ihr.

„Er ist noch einmal kurz ins Ministerium, müsste aber gleich wiederkommen!" erwiderte Mrs. Shacklebolt. „Setzt euch doch solange und trinkt einen Tee mit uns.

„Danke!" sagten Beide und setzten sich zu ihr an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen!" hörten sie die Stimme von Dumbledore.

„Guten Morgen Professor!" sagten James und Lily gleichzeitig.

„Guten Morgen Albus!" grüßte Mrs. Shacklebolt ihn verwundert und deutete ihm an Platz zu nehmen.

„Wir haben Professor Dumbledore gebeten bei dem Gespräch dabei zu sein, was wir mit Onkel Aron führen wollten!" erklärte Lily, als sie den verwunderten Ausdruck in den Augen von Mrs. Shacklebolt sah.

„Lilian, James, Albus, was verschafft mir das Vergnügen eures Besuches?" fragte Mr. Shacklebolt, als er die Küche betrat.

„Wir wollten mit dir etwas besprechen Onkel Aron!" antwortete Lily, stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

Dieser schloss sie liebevoll in die Arme und reichte danach James und Dumbledore zur Begrüßung die Hand.

„Geht doch ins Wohnzimmer, dort könnt ihr in Ruhe alles besprechen!" sagte Mrs. Shacklebolt lächelnd.

Lily, James, Dumbledore und Shacklebolt verließen die Küche und begaben sich ins Wohnzimmer und nahmen in den Sesseln sowie der gemütlichen Couch Platz.

„Worüber wolltet ihr mit mir sprechen Lilian?" fragte Mr. Shacklebolt.

„Ob du, wenn Professor Dumbledore auf uns den Fidelus Zauber anwendet, einer unserer Geheimniswahrer werden würdest." antwortete diese.

„Was meinen sie mit einer Miss Evans?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Professor, James und mir ist nach einiger Überlegung aufgefallen, dass sie den Fidelius Zauber noch nicht auf uns anwenden könne, aus dem einfachen Grund, wir haben die Schule noch nicht beendet, auch haben wir kein eigenes Haus oder eine eigene Wohnung und wir sind nicht verheiratet." erklärte Lily. „Auch wenn wir zusammen leben würden und die Schule beendet hätten, bräuchten wir nach ihrer Aussage, für den Fidelius Zauber einen Geheimniswahrer. James würde gern Sirius als solches nehmen und ich Onkel Aron."

„Sie haben Recht Miss Evans, ich kann den Fidelius Zauber erst auf sie und Mr. Potter anwenden, wenn sie die Schule beendet haben und gemeinsam in einem Haus oder in einer Wohnung leben!" sagte dieser.

„Mir kam gestern Abend, als James und ich im Garten von Godric´s Hollow spazieren gegangen sind und uns darüber unterhalten haben, wie sie uns vor Voldemort schützen wollen Professor, kam mir die Überlegung, ob man nicht auch drei Geheimniswahrer nehmen könnte!" erklärte Lily weiter.

„Das müsste ich erst in einem Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick klären, aber worauf wollen sie hinaus Miss Evans?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir drei Geheimniswahrer für jeweils drei geheime Orte nehmen könnten. Zum Beispiel, Sirius für das Haus in New Hamshire, Onkel Aron für das Haus in Yorkshire und sie Professor Dumbledore für Little Whinging. So dass wir, falls einer der Geheimniswahrer, durch Voldemorts Methoden dazu gezwungen wird den Ort, wo wir uns befinden zu verraten, James und ich auf zwei weitere geheime Orte ausweichen könnten!" beendete Lily ihre Erklärungen.

„Ich muss sagen Miss Evans, dass sie die Möglichkeiten sehr gut durchdacht haben und ich ihre Überlegung sehr beeindruckend finde, ich werde mich sofort mit Professor Flitwick zu einem Gespräch zusammen setzen und ihm ihre Überlegung mitteilen." erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber Lilian, es gibt in Little Whinging kein Haus oder eine Wohnung, die als geheimer Ort für euch in Frage kommen würde!" gab Shacklebolt zu bedenken.

„Doch Onkel Aron, gibt es!" erwiderte diese.

„Wie das, Ich dachte deine Eltern haben nur die Häuser in Yorkshire, in New Hamshire und in Little Whinging, das im Lingusterweg!" sagte Shacklebolt.

„Das schon, doch wie ich im Rathaus in New Hamshire erfahren habe, als wir wegen dem Haus meiner Großeltern dort waren, gibt es in Little Whinging noch ein Haus, was der Mutter meines Vaters gehörte und dieses ging automatisch in meinen Besitz über, als ich mich als Eigentümer des Hauses in New Hamshire eintragen lassen musste!" erklärte Lily und sah in die erstaunten Gesichter von Dumbledore, Shacklebolt und James.

„Nun ja, ich würde sagen, ich werde mich jetzt wieder zurück nach Hogwarts begeben und dieses soeben erfahrene mit Professor Flitwick besprechen, so weit ich genaue Kenntnis darüber habe, ob es möglich ist drei Geheimniswahrer zu bestimmen, werde ich mich bei ihnen melden!" sagte Dumbledore, stand auf, verabschiedete sich von den anwesenden und reiste mittels Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts.

Auch Lily und James veraschiedeten sich von Mrs. und Mrs. Shacklebolt, sowie von Kingsley und flohten danach zurück nach Godric´s Hollow.


	68. Kapitel 68

Kapitel 68 

Als Lily und James im Wohnzimmer nacheinander aus dem Kamin gestiegen waren, wurden sie schon von Sirius, Serafine, Remus und Jessi erwartet.

„Hey, ihr wart aber lange weg!" stellte Serafine fest.

„Serafine halt endlich deinen Mund!" fuhr Jessi genervt an.

„Jessi, was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Lily erstaunt über deren Reaktion.

„Du kannst dir nicht Vorstellen, was uns Serafine schon genervt hat. Sie fragte uns alle 10 Minuten, seid dem ihr weg wart, wann ihr denn endlich wiederkommen würdet!" antwortete Jessi und rollte mit den Augen.

„Wieso das?" fragte James verwundert.

„Weil sie unbedingt wissen wollte, was ihr mit Dumbledore und Mr. Shacklebolt zu besprechen hattet." antwortete Jessi ihm.

„Jessi, seid wann lässt du dich von Finny aus der Ruhe bringen?" fragte Lily lachend.

„Seid dem sie genauso neugierig ist wie Sirius, hoffentlich ist das nicht ansteckend!" erwiderte diese.

Sirius holte tief Luft und wollte etwas darauf sagen, doch ehe er es tun konnte, erschien Mrs. Potter in der Tür vom Wohnzimmer.

„Kommt ihr zum Essen?" fragte sie und war auch schon gleich wieder verschwunden.

Serafine, Sirius, Remus und Jessi standen auf und verließen gemeinsam mit James und Lily das Wohnzimmer und gingen in die Küche, wo sie sich zu Mrs. Potter an den Tisch setzten, um mit ihr gemeinsam zu Frühstücken.

„Ich werde mal so langsam meine Sachen zusammen packen!" erklärte Jessi, stand auf und verließ die Küche.

„Aber James und Lily wollten uns doch noch von dem Gespräch, was sie mit Dumbledore und Shacklebolt hatten erzählen!" sagte Serafine und sah ihr verwundert hinterher.

„Das können sie uns auch nachher noch erzählen. Komm Serafine, wir sollten auch packen gehen!" sagte Remus, stand auf, zog diese mit sich hoch und verließ mit ihr ebenfalls die Küche.

„Ich werde Serafine beim Packen helfen!" erklärte Sirius, stand auf und war kurz darauf auch aus der Küche verschwunden.

„Komm Süße, bis sie alle mit packen fertig sind, gehen wir nach draußen in den Garten!" sagte James, stand auf, zog Lily mit sich hoch und verließ mit ihr die Küche durch die Terrassentür.

James legte einen Arm um Lilys Taille und sie schlenderten den Weg zum See entlang.

„James, meinst du dass es möglich sein wird, dass wir drei Geheimniswahrer nehmen können?" fragte Lily und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ich weiß es nicht Süße, doch ich hoffe dass es möglich ist!" antwortete er.

„Was meinst du, wird Sirius sagen, wenn du ihm sagst, dass du ihn als einen der drei Geheimniswahrer haben möchtest?" fragte Lily.

„Ich glaube schon dass er es machen würde!" sagte James überzeugt.

„Auch wenn es, wie Serafine meinte weh tun würde?" fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Auch dann, er hat keine Angst vor Schmerzen!" antwortete er.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich weiß es halt!" erklärte er und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Wenn du das sagst!" erwiderte sie nur und sah ihn immer noch zweifelnd an.

„Ich sage es nicht nur, ich weiß es! Lily, sieh mich nicht so zweifelnd an, es steht mir nicht zu dir zu erzählen, warum er keine Angst vor Schmerzen hat, dass soll er dir selbst erzählen!" erklärte James, blieb stehen und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille, sah zu ihm hoch und sagte: „Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Süße!" erwiderte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Chrm, chrm!" hörten sie neben sich und schraken auseinander.

„Ähm, ihr sollt ins Haus kommen, Ramona möchte euch sprechen!" erklärte Sirius und sah sie schelmisch grinsend an.

„Und du hast es dir wieder Mal nicht nehmen lassen uns zu holen!" sagte James grinsend.

„Wie Recht du doch wieder hast Krone!" erklärte Sirius und grinste noch breiter.

James hieb ihm auf den Arm und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Haus.

Als sie wieder ins Haus und in die Küche traten, kam ihnen eine strahlende Ramona entgegen.

„James, deine Großeltern kommen heute Abend und bleiben für zwei Wochen!" erklärte sie ihm freudig.

„Großmutter Endora und Großvater Marcus oder Großmutter Filumena und Großvater Louis?" fragte dieser seine Mutter.

„Beide Großelternteile, sowie die Potters als auch die Carestairs!" antwortete Mrs. Potter. „Sie haben mir geeult, dass sie deine Verlobte persönlich kennen lernen wollen und daher heute Abend ankommen, so dass sie Lily noch kennen lernen, bevor ihr wieder nach Hogwarts müsst!" antwortete Ramona und strahlte ihn an.

„Super!" sagte James strahlend. „Komm Süße, lass uns zu den anderen nach oben gehen."

Als die beiden in James Zimmer kamen, lag Sirius ausgestreckt auf den Kissen.

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Lily und setzte sich auf ein Kissen.

„Die packen noch ihre Sachen!" antwortete Sirius grinsend.

„Ich wollte dich noch, bevor die anderen kommen etwas fragen Tatze!" erklärte James und setzte sich neben Lily.

„Und was?" fragte dieser.

„Na ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du, wenn Dumbledore den Fidelius Zauber auf uns anwendet, unser Geheimniswahrer werden würdest!" antwortete James.

„Klar mache ich das, du weißt dass ich für dich sogar mein Leben geben würde und wenn ich euch beide dadurch schützen kann, damit Voldemort dieser Schleimbeutel euch nie kriegt, würde ich mich sogar mit dem Troll anlegen!" sagte Sirius.

„Aber Sirius, würdest du es auch machen, wenn der Zauber, der dich zu unserem Geheimniswahrer macht, bei seiner Ausführung Schmerzen verursachen würde?" fragte Lily und sah ihn etwas ängstlich an.

„Klar, ich habe keine Angst vor Schmerzen!" antwortete dieser.

„Du hast wirklich keine Angst vor Schmerzen?" fragte Lily und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Nein Sweetheart, ich habe keine Angst vor Schmerzen, da mein Vater, bevor ich bei James und seinen Eltern eingezogen bin, mich des öfteren mit dem Crucio gefügig machen wollte, sozusagen als Erziehungsmaßnahme, damit ich mich so wie meine Eltern der schwarzen Magie zu wende, doch auch mit diesem Fluch konnte er mich nicht dazu bringen, mich der Dunklen Seite zuzuwenden!" erklärte Sirius ihr.

„Er hat dich mit dem Crucio belegt?" fragte Lily entsetzt.

„Lily sieh mich nicht so entsetzt an, ich bin damit groß geworden!" erklärte er.

„Aber das ist doch grausam, wie können die eigenen Eltern nur so zu ihrem Kind sein, ich meine…!" brach Lily ab und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Beruhige dich Lily, ich…" begann Sirius, wurde aber durch ein klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

Jessi betrat gefolgt von Serafine und Remus das Zimmer und sie setzten sich zu James, Lily und Sirius auf die Kissen.

„Hey, ihr wolltet uns doch noch, bevor wir wieder nach Hause müssen, erzählen, worüber ihr mit Dumbledore und Mr. Shacklebolt gesprochen habt." sagte Serafine, nach dem sie sich neben Sirius auf ein Kissen gesetzt hatte.

„Wir haben uns mit Mr. Shacklebolt und Dumbledore getroffen, weil…" begann James und erzählte seinen Freunden, was sie mit Shacklebolt und Dumbledore besprochen haben. „Und sowie Dumbledore mit Professor Flitwick gesprochen hat und weiß, ob es möglich ist dass wir drei Geheimniswahrer benennen können, setzt er sich wieder mit uns in Verbindung!" beendete James seine Erzählung.

„Lily, warum hast du Mr. Shacklebot als Geheimniswahrer angegeben und nicht mich, vertraust du ihm mehr als mir?" fragte Jessi enttäuscht.

„Nein, das hat mit dem Vertrauen zu dir nichts zu tun Jessi!" antwortete Lily ehrlich.

„Aber warum hast du dann ihn als Geheimniswahrer ausgesucht und nicht mich?" fragte diese aufgebracht.

„Weil ich bei Onkel Aron weiß, dass er wenn Voldemort ihn mit dem Imperius Fluch belegen, dem widerstehen würde und du es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen würdest dich diesem Fluch zu widersetzen." erklärte Lily.

„Ach so, du bist also der Meinung ich wäre zu schwach, um dem zu widerstehen, so ist es doch oder?" schrie Jessi plötzlich, sprang auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Jessi, so ist das nicht, ich…" rief Lily ihr hinterher, sprang ebenfalls auf und wollte ihr hinterher laufen, wurde jedoch von Remus zurückgehalten.

„Lily bleib hier, es hätte jetzt ohnehin keinen Zweck mit ihr zu reden!" sagte er.

„Aber…" begann sie.

„Nichts aber, du weißt wie sie ist, wenn sie sich in etwas verrannt hat, ich werde mit ihr reden!" erklärte Remus und sah Lily beruhigend an.

Es klopfte an die Tür und Ramona betrat das Zimmer.

„Kommt ihr zum Essen?" fragte diese.

Alle nickten, standen auf und gingen mit Ramona hinunter in die Küche. Als alle am Tisch saßen, sah Ramona sie alle nacheinander unauffällig an.

„Warum ist denn Jessi so überstürzt abgereist?" fragte sie in die Runde.

„Ihr ist plötzlich eingefallen, dass sie ihrer Mutter versprochen hat, noch vorm Mittagessen nach Hause zu kommen." log Sirius und sah auf seinen Teller.

„So, so, na dann!" erwiderte Mrs. Potter nur, fragte aber nicht weiter, da sie sich denken konnte, dass Sirius sie belogen hatte und sie darüber nicht sprechen wollten.

Nach dem Mittagessen, bedankten sich Remus und Serafine bei Mrs. Potter und gingen mit James und Lily ins Wohnzimmer, um mit Flohpulver nach Hause zu reisen.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer Lily, sie wird sich wieder beruhigen, ich werde mit ihr reden und ihr klar machen, warum du dich entschieden hast Mr. Shacklebolt als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen und nicht sie, versprochen!" sagte Remus, umarmte sie herzlich, stieg danach in den Kamin und flohte nach Hause.

„Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts wieder." sagte Serafine, umarmte James und Lily und flohte kurz darauf auch nach Hause.

„Komm Süße, sei nicht so bedrückt, ich bin mir sicher, dass Jessi einsehen wird, warum du dich so entschieden hast!" sagte James, nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Hoffentlich hast du recht, sie kann, wie du weißt, sehr stur sein!" erwiderte Lily.

„Stimmt, aber ich bin mir sicher, sie wird sich wieder beruhigen!" sagte James. „Komm Süße, sonst stehen wir hier noch, wenn meine Großeltern ankommen!" fügte er lachend hinzu.

„Ich werde deiner Mutter dabei helfen, die Zimmer für deine Großeltern herzurichten!" erklärte Lily, löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

James nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie das Wohnzimmer und gingen zu Mrs. Potter in die Küche. Nach einer Tasse Tee, die sie gemeinsam mit Mr. Potter getrunken hatten, folgte Lily Ramona zu zwei Zimmern im Erdgeschoß und half ihr dabei, diese für die Großeltern von James herzurichten, dabei erzählte Lily Mrs. Potter, warum Jessi so überstürzt abgereist war.

„Lily, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich schon wieder beruhigen wird." sagte Mrs. Potter.

Nachdem sie mit den Zimmern fertig waren, gingen sie wieder zu James und Mr. Potter in die Küche. Plötzlich vernahmen sie ein tock, tock am Fenster. Mr. Potter öffnete dieses und ließ die Eule herein. Diese flog direkt auf Lily zu und setzte sich vor ihr auf den Tisch. Lily löste den Brief vom Bein der Eule, nahm diesen aus dem Umschlag und begann ihn zu lesen, danach sah sie erstaunt James und seine Eltern an.

„Lily, was ist?" fragte Ramona.

„Ich soll heute noch ins Zaubereiministerium kommen!" antwortete diese.

„Wieso, von wem ist denn der Brief?" fragte Ramona wieder.

„Ich soll zu Minister Fudge kommen, ich soll bei ihm etwas unterschreiben, nur was hat er nicht in dem Brief erwähnt!" antwortete Lily verwirrt.

„Ich werde dich ins Ministerium begleiten!" sagte Mr. Potter.

Lily nickte und sie und Mr. Potter standen auf und gingen ins Wohnzimmer, um mit Flohpulver ins Ministerium zu reisen.

„Ich finde das ganze sehr merkwürdig!" erklärte Mrs. Potter, als Lily und Mr. Potter die Küche verlassen hatten und sah James verwundert an.

„Ich werde in mein Zimmer gehen, könntest du mich rufen, wenn sie wieder zurück sind?" fragte James.

Mrs. Potter nickte und sagte: „Ich werde Dumbledore informieren, dass Lily mit deinem Vater zu Fudge ins Ministerium gegangen ist!" James stand auf und verließ die Küche, um nach oben in sein Zimmer zu gehen, wo er sich neben Sirius auf ein Kissen setzte.

„Hey, wo ist Lily?" fragte Sirius.

„Fudge hat ihr eine Eule geschickt und sie ist jetzt mit meinem Vater zu ihm ins Ministerium!" antwortete James.

„Warum hat Fudge ihr eine Eule geschickt?" fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Lily sagte, das in dem Brief nichts drin stand, warum sie zu ihm kommen sollte!" erklärte James.

„Das ist aber merkwürdig, normaler Weise, schreib er immer einen Grund, warum er jemanden sprechen will oder nicht?" fragte Sirius und sah James etwas verwirrt an.

„Normaler Weise schon, doch dieses Mal, hat er nichts im darüber im Brief erwähnt." antwortete James.

„James, da ist was fa…" begann Sirius, wurde aber durch den Ruf von Mrs. Potter unterbrochen.

„Jaammeess!" rief sie nach oben.

Dieser sprang auf, rannte gefolgt von Sirius aus dem Zimmer und hinunter zu seiner Mutter.

„Mum, was ist?" fragte er, als er bei ihr in der Küche ankam.

„James, sie haben deinen Vater ins St.- Mungos gebracht, ich reise sofort dorthin, bitte bleib du hier, damit du deinen Großeltern bescheid sagen kannst, wo ich bin!" erklärte diese mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Was ist mit Lily?" fragte James mit besorgter Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Albus konnte mir definitiv noch nichts sagen, er kommt nachher noch einmal her, vielleicht weiß er dann schon genaueres!" sagte Ramona, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ging ins Wohnzimmer und flohte Augenblicklich ins St.- Mungos.

James setzte sich an den Tisch und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Hey James, lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, dann bekommen wir mit, wenn deine Großeltern oder Dumbledore hier ankommen!" sagte Sirius und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

Dieser nickte, stand auf und begab sich mit Sirius ins Wohnzimmer.


	69. Kapitel 69

Kapitel 69 

Im Wohnzimmer setzten sich die beiden auf die Couch, James vergrub wieder sein Gesicht in den Händen und Sirius sah ihn besorgt an.

„Hey Kumpel, vielleicht konnte sich Lily, wie das letzte Mal wieder in Sicherheit bringen!" versuchte Sirius seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen.

„Hoffentlich, aber wenn dem so wäre, hätte uns Dumbledore bestimmt schon bescheid gesagt!" erwiderte James, nahm seine Hände vom Gesicht und sah seinen besten Freund an.

„Also bleibt uns im enddefekt nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten!" stellte Sirius fest.

„Ja verdammt!" rief James, sprang von der Couch hoch und begann im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

Plötzlich färbten sich die Flammen im Kamin grün und aus dem Kamin trat eine ältere Frau.

„James mein Liebling!" rief diese, kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Hi Grantma Endora!" sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang.

Nach dieser stiegen noch eine ältere Frau und zwei ältere Herren aus dem Kamin.

„Endora, lass mich auch meinen Lieblingsenkel begrüßen!" sagte Filumena Carestairs, die Mutter von Mrs. Potter.

Die angesprochene löste die Umarmung und trat zur Seite. Nun wurde James auch von seiner anderen Großmutter geherzt und geküsst, nach dieser klopften ihm seine beiden Großväter grüßend auf die Schulter.

„Wo ist deine Mutter?" fragte Mrs. Carestairs ihn.

„Bei Dad im St.- Mungos, aber setzt euch doch erst einmal, dann werde ich euch alles erzählen!" sagte James und deutete auf die beiden Couchs und die zwei Sessel.

Seine Großeltern setzten sich und James erzählte ihnen, was ihm seine Mutter erzählte, bevor sie zu seinem Vater ins St.- Mungos ging.

„Um Merlins Willen!" rief Mrs. Potter senior.

„James!" rief jemand, der gerade aus dem Kamin trat.

Dieser sah zum Kamin und sah Jessi aus diesem heraus steigen. James stand auf und Jessi nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme.

„Hast du schon etwas von Lily gehört?" fragte diese.

„Nein!" antwortete James.

„Ähm… James, ist dass deine Verlobte?" fragte ihn Mrs. Potter senior.

„Nein, Granny, Jessi ist die beste Freundin von Lily!" antwortete dieser.

„Wie geht es deinem Vater?" fragte Jessi ihn.

„Ich weiß noch gar nichts, weder was mit meinem Vater ist, noch wo Lily oder was mit ihr ist!" antwortete James verzweifelt.

„Ich mache uns allen erst einmal einen Tee!" erklärte Mrs. Potter senior, stand auf und ging in die Küche.

James, seine anderen Großeltern, Jessi und Sirius standen ebenfalls auf und folgten ihr. In der Küche setzten sie sich an den Tisch und tranken schweigend den Tee, den Endora Potter zubereitet hatte.

„Hier seid ihr!" hörten sie die Stimme von Ramona.

James sprang von seinem Stuhl hoch, ging auf seine Mutter zu und umarmte diese.

„Wie geht es Dad?" fragte er.

„Er ist zum Glück nicht schwer verletzt und kann morgen schon wieder das St.- Mungos verlassen. Er macht sich solche Vorwürfe, dass er Lily nicht schützen konnte, aber sie hatten ihn von hinten attackierten und er konnte Lily daher nicht beschützen!" antwortete Ramona.

„Guten Abend alle zusammen!" hörten sie und Dumbledore betrat die Küche.

„Guten Abend Professor!" sagten James, Jessi und Sirius gleichzeitig.

„Guten Abend Albus!" grüßten Ramona und James Großeltern ihn.

„Professor haben sie schon etw…" begann James, wurde aber von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„James, ich würde sagen wir setzen uns erst einmal, dann werde ich dir alles erzählen, was ich weiß!" erklärte er.

James, Ramona und Dumbledore setzten sich zu den anderen an den Tisch und Filumena goss ihm eine Tasse Tee ein.

„James bevor du mich fragst, wir haben Lily noch nicht gefunden, aber sie verhören gerade Fudge mit Veritaserum!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Wenn ich doch mit Dad und Lily mitgegangen wäre, dann hätte ich Lily beschützen können!" erwiderte dieser verzweifelt.

„Dann wärt ihr beide entführt worden!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Albus, du sollst sofort ins Ministerium kommen, Higgins will dich schnellst möglich sprechen!" sagte Mr. Shacklebolt, als er die Küche betrat.

Dumbledore stand auf, verabschiedete sich von den anwesenden und verließ die Küche.

„Seit mir nicht böse, aber ich geh nach oben!" sagte James, stand auf und verließ die Küche.

„Wir kommen mit!" erklärten Sirius und Jessi, stand gleichzeitig auf und folgten ihm aus der Küche.

Ramona sah ihm besorgt hinterher und wandte sich dann wieder den anwesenden zu.

„Ich habe James noch nie in einer solchen Verfassung gesehen, er muss dieses Mädchen sehr lieben!" sagte Filumena Carestairs.

„Ja Mum, er liebt sie sehr, auch Lily liebt ihn von ganzem Herzen, wenn man die beiden zusammen sieht, kann man diese Liebe regelrecht spüren, die sie füreinander empfinden. Auch Bryan und ich haben Lily sehr lieb gewonnen!" erklärte Ramona ihrer Mutter.

Ramona stand auf und begann das Abendbrot zuzubereiten.

§§§§§§§§§

James saß auf seinem Bett, als Jessi und Sirius ins Zimmer kamen. Sirius ging zu ihm, setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und legte verstehend eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Hey, sie werden sie schon finden!" versuchte Sirius ihn zu beruhigen.

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr!" erwiderte James und sah ihn kurz an. „Weißt du Kumpel, ich fühle mich so hilflos, ich darf gar nicht daran denken, was sie alles mit ihr machen könnten. Ich habe dir erzählt, wie Voldemort Lily gequält hat, als er uns beide in seiner Gewalt hatte, nur wusste er damals noch nicht, was er jetzt weiß!"

„Sie werden sie finden Kumpel. Du weißt das Dumbledore alles was in seiner Macht stehende versuchen wird, um sie zu finden!" versuchte Sirius ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich glaube auch fest daran, dass sie sie finden werden!" erklärte Jessi, die sich auf ein Kissen gesetzt hatte.

James sah zu ihr und sagte: „Weißt du Jessi, Lily hatte Angst um dich!"

„Wie meinst du dass James?" fragte diese und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.

„Na ja, sie wollte dich schützen, deshalb hat sie Shacklebolt gefragt und nicht dich, ob er ihr Geheimniswahrer wird. Lily wusste was Voldemort alles mit dir anstellen würde, wenn er etwas erfahren will. Sie weiß was für Schmerzen es sind, wenn er den Crucio auf einen hetzt oder all die anderen Flüche, die er benutzt, um jemanden gefügig zu machen oder nur weil er Spaß daran hat jemanden zu quälen, denn sie hat es schon am eigenen Leibe erfahren müssen!" erklärte James.

„Oh Merlin, dass hab ich nicht gewusst, sie hat es mir nie erzählt, was passiert war, als Voldemort euch beiden in seiner Gewalt hatte!" erklärte Jessi entsetzt.

„Weißt du Jessi, Lily wollte nicht, dass du diese Erfahrung machen musst, weil sie dich als ihre beste Freundin schätzt und Angst hat, dich durch Voldemort genauso zu verlieren, wie sie ihre Eltern verloren hat. Sie würde alles für ihre Freunde tun, sie zu schützen!" erklärte James und sah Sie ernst an.

„Ich bin wirklich eine dumme Kuh, ich hätte Lily zuhören sollen, anstatt sie anzuschreien und einfach abzureisen!" erwiderte diese niedergeschlagen.

„James, Professor Dumbledore möchte mit dir sprechen!" sagte Ramona die in der Tür erschienen war.

James und die anderen standen schnell auf und gingen mit Ramona hinunter in die Küche.

„Professor, haben sie Lily gefunden?" fragte James, kaum dass er die Küche betreten hatte.

„Setz dich erst einmal James!" antwortete dieser.

„Professor, haben sie Lily gefunden?" fragte James noch einmal ungeduldig.

„Ja, wir haben Miss Evans gefunden und es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut!" antwortete dieser.

„Was heißt den Umständen entsprechend gut und wo ist sie?" fragte James mit besorgter Stimme.

„Beruhige dich, sie ist im St.- Mungos und bis auf einige Schnittwunden, geht es ihr laut Aussage von Heiler Shmith den Umständen entsprechend gut!" antwortete Dumbledore.

„Kann ich zu ihr?" fragte James und sah seinen Schulleiter flehend an.

„Ich hätte mich schon sehr gewundert, wenn du mich das nicht gefragt hättest!" erklärte dieser lachend und nickte.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich!" sagte James zu seinen Großeltern, stand auf und war auch schon in Richtung Wohnzimmer verschwunden.

„Dieses Mädchen muss wirklich etwas besonderes sein, so hab ich den Jungen noch nie erlebt!" sagte Endora Potter und bekam ein zustimmendes nicken von Ramona und Dumbledore.

„Endora glaub mir, sie ist etwas Besonderes!" erklärte Ramona lächelnd.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Als James im St.- Mungos ankam, ging er zügig zum Empfangsschalter hinüber, fragte auf welcher Station und in welchem Zimmer Lily liegt, bedankte sich und stieg kurz darauf in einen der drei Fahrstühle. Im dritten Stock stieg er aus, wandte sich nach links und blieb vor dem Zimmer mit der Nummer 226 stehen. Er holte tief Luft und klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein!" hörte er eine ihm unbekannte Stimme.

James öffnete die Tür, betrat das Zimmer und sah eine ihm fremde Frau am Bett von Lily sitzen.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte sie und kam auf ihn zu.

„James Potter, darf ich fragen, wer sie sind?" fragte dieser und sah sie fragend an.

„Ich bin Amanda Johnson, die Tante von Lily!" antwortete diese.

„Ich dachte sie hätten keinen Kontakt zu Lily!" sagte James in einem ernsten Ton.

„Du hast recht, ich hatte seid fünf Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu Lily, da mein zweiter Mann dies nicht wollte und ich mich, dass muss ich leider eingestehen, nicht gegen ihn durchsetzen konnte und mich wirklich fies gegenüber Lily verhielt!" erklärte Mrs. Johnson ihm.

„Und warum nehmen sie ausgerechnet jetzt Kontakt zu Lily auf?" fragte James misstrauisch.

„Mein Mann ist im letzten Jahr gestorben und Emily hat mir, da sie in den Weihnachtsferien zu Hause ist, viel von Lily erzählt. Ich gebe zu, dass ich ihr zu Anfang die Schuld an Kais Tod gegeben habe, doch Professor Dumbledore erzählte mir, wie es wirklich vor über zwei Jahren gewesen ist und als ich die Wahrheit erfuhr, habe ich mich wirklich für mein Verhalten Lily gegenüber geschämt. Ich weiß das ich mein Verhalten ihr gegenüber nie wieder gut machen kann, da sie an mich und meinen zweiten Mann keine guten Erinnerungen hat, aber trotzdem hoffe ich, dass wir irgendwann einmal so etwas wie Freundinnen werden könnten." erklärte Mrs. Johnson.

„James!" hörten sie Lilys Stimme.

Dieser ging schnell auf das Bett, in dem sie lag zu, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Hi Prinzessin, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„In etwa so, als wenn Hargrid mich umarmt hätte, aber ansonsten geht es mir gut!" antwortete Lily.

„Ich gehe den Heiler holen, dieser sagte ich solle ihn benachrichtigen, wenn Lily wieder aufgewacht ist!" erklärte Mrs. Johnson und verließ das Zimmer.

Kurze Zeit später kam Mrs. Johnson, gefolgt von Heiler Shmith wieder ins Zimmer und dieser ging sofort zu Lilys Bett. James stand auf und stellte sich ans Fußende des Bettes. Woraufhin Mrs. Johnson ihr verwundert ansah. Heiler Shmith untersuchte Lily und forderte sie auf, ihr Pyjameroberteil zu öffnen, damit er sich ihre Schnittwunden am Bauch ansehen konnte.

„Miss Evans, wie ich mal wieder feststellen muss, sind ihre Verletzungen verheilt. Ich werde ihnen jetzt noch einen kräftigenden Trank geben und dann können sie mit Mr. Potter wieder nach Hause gehen, da ich weiß, dass ich sie hier ohnehin nicht halten kann!" erklärte Dr. Shmith und gab ihr eine Phiole, mit einer bläulichen Flüssigkeit. „Außerdem könnte ich Mr. Potter ohnehin nicht davon abhalten, sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen."

Es klopfte an der Tür und Mr. Shacklebolt betrat das Zimmer.

„Lilian!" sagte er, schritt auf ihr Bett zu und zog sie sanft in seine Arme.

„Onkel Aron, mir geht es gut, ich darf heute Abend schon mit James nach Hause!" erklärte sie ihm.

Mr. Shacklebolt drehte sich um und sagte an James gewandt: „Entschuldige James, aber du wirst sicherlich verstehen, dass ich mich genauso wie du, um Lily Sorgen gemacht habe und ich sehr froh darüber bin, sie wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen."

„Ist schon Okay Aron!" erwiderte dieser lächelnd.

„Ähmhäm…" machte Mrs. Johnson.

„Amanda, was willst du hier?" fragte Mr. Shacklebolt in einem scharfen Ton.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mich informiert, dass Lilian im St.- Mungos liegt!" antwortete diese.

Lily sah sie verachtend an und James stellte fest, dass sie noch nie jemanden so angesehen hatte. Lily nahm die Phiole und trank diese leer, verzog das Gesicht und sagte nur: „Uhääää! Ich werde nie verstehen, warum diese Tränke immer so scheußlich schmecken müssen!"

James und Shacklebolt fingen an zu lachen und Lily sah sie gespielt böse an.

„Süße, mit diesem Blick könntest du glatt mit Professor McGonagall konkurrieren!" sagte James.

„Ihr beiden seid wirklich unmöglich!" erwiderte Lily lachend und sah Mr. Shacklebolt und James abwechselnd an, wobei sie ihre Tante ignorierte.

„Ich sehe schon Miss Evans, es geht ihnen schon wieder sehr viel besser!" sagte Dr. Shmith.

„James könntest du mir meine Sachen geben, ich möchte nach Hause!" sagte Lily.

James ging zum Schrank, holte ihre Sachen heraus und gab sie ihr. Als sie ihre Bettdecke zurückschlug und aufstehen wollte, verließ Mr. Shacklebolt galant das Zimmer, nur Mrs. Johnson und James blieben bei Lily. Als Mrs. Johnson Lily helfen wollte, sah diese sie nur mit einem fass- mich- nicht- an Blick an, so dass sie wieder zurückwich. James ging auf Lilys Bett zu und half ihr aufzustehen und ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

„Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst Prinzessin…" begann er.

„Werde ich nach dir rufen!" beendete Lily seinen Satz.

James lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Badezimmertür und sah, während er auf Lily wartete, Mrs. Johnson abschätzend an. Als sich die Badezimmertür wieder öffnete, trat James auf Lily zu und umfasste ihre Taille.

„Lilian, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" fragte Mrs. Johnson unsicher.

„Was?" fragte diese, ohne ihre Tante anzusehen.

„Wer ist dieser Junge Mann, ich meine…" sagte Mrs. Johnson.

„Ich bin Lilys Verlobter, falls sie das wissen wollten!" antwortete James für Lily und sah Mrs. Johnson dabei ernst an.

Mrs. Johnson nickte und verließ das Zimmer. James führte Lily ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer und gemeinsam mit Mr. Shacklebolt gingen sie zu den Fahrstühlen und fuhren hinunter ins Erdgeschoß. Dort gingen sie zu einem Kamin und reisten mittels Flohpulver zurück nach Godric´s Hollow.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer der Potters ankamen, umfasste James Lily sofort wieder, führte sie gefolgt von Shacklebolt aus dem Wohnzimmer, ging mit ihr zur Treppe und hob sie hoch, um sie nach oben zu tragen.

„James, lass mich runter!" protestierte Lily.

„Nein, Prinzessin!" erwiderte er lachend und ging mit ihr auf den Arm die Treppe hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer.

„Guten Abend, alle zusammen!" grüßte Mr. Shacklebolt, als er die Küche betrat.

„War das eben Lily?" fragte Ramona.

„Ja, James hat sie nach oben getragen und wie du sicherlich soeben gehört hast, hat sie dagegen mal wieder protestiert!" antwortete Mr. Shacklebolt lachend.

„Wieso hat man sie denn schon aus dem St.- Mungos entlassen? Albus, du sagtest doch vorhin, dass sie einige Schnittwunden hätte, da können sie das Mädchen doch noch nicht nach Hause lassen, ich finde das unverantwortlich von dem Heiler!" entrüstete sich Filumena Carestairs.

„Mum, wie ich dir schon vorhin versichert habe ist Lily etwas ganz besonderes!" sagte Ramona lächelnd.

„Kind, wie meinst du das?" fragte diese erstaunt.

„Ich werde es euch erklären!" sagte Dumbledore zu Mr. und Mrs. Potter senior und Mr. und Mrs. Carestairs.

„Ich werde mal kurz nach Lily sehen, bin gleich wieder zurück." sagte Ramona und verließ die Küche.

„Albus, was wolltest du uns über James Verlobte erzählen?" fragte Endora Potter.

„Ich beginne am besten damit, was ich über Miss Evans und James herausgefunden habe!" erklärte dieser und erzählte ihnen, was er über Lily und James herausfand. Mrs. Potter Senior begann gemeinsam mit Mrs. Carestairs, nach dem Dumbledore ihnen alles erzählt hatte, das Abendessen vorzubereiten und den Tisch zu decken.

Kurze Zeit später kam Ramona wieder in die Küche und setzte sich zu Dumbledore und den anderen an den Tisch.

„Mrs. Potter, wie geht es Lily?" fragte Jessi diese vorsichtig.

„Ihr geht es soweit gut! James ist bei ihr und versucht gerade sie zu überreden im Bett zu bleiben, doch ich glaube nicht, dass er damit viel Erfolg haben wird!" antwortete diese lachend.

„Warum das denn nicht?" fragte Mrs. Carestairs verwundert.

„Sie hat genauso einen Dickkopf wie James!" sagte Ramona lachend.

„Hab ich nicht!" hörte sie Lilys Stimme.

Ramona drehte sich um und sah, dass James mit Lily auf seinen Armen die Küche betrat.

„Hast du doch!" widersprachen Mr. Shacklebolt und James ihr gleichzeitig.

James setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl neben seine Mutter und diese umarmte Lily herzlich.

„Ramona, wie geht es Bryan?" fragte Lily besorgt, nachdem sie sich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte.

„Es geht ihm gut, er wurde nur leicht verletzt und kann morgen schon wieder nach Hause!" antwortete diese.

„Gott sei Dank!" sagte Lily erleichtert.

„Lily ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts Schlimmes passiert ist!" sagte Jessi, stand auf, ging auf ihre Freundin zu und umarmte sie erleichtert.

„Nun ist aber Schluss mit der Sentimentalität, sonst kommen mir auch gleich noch die Tränen!" sagte Endora Potter und alle begannen zu lachen.

„Können wir jetzt endlich Essen, sonst verhungere ich am gedeckten Tisch!" erklärte Sirius mit einem Dackelblick.

„Oh man Sirius!" riefen Ramona, Jessi, Lily und James gleichzeitig.


	70. Kapitel 70

Kapitel 70 

Während des Abendessens fragte Mrs. Carestairs plötzlich: „James, ich nehme mal an, dass dieses junge Mädchen, deine Verlobte ist oder irre ich mich schon wieder?"

Lily und Ramona sahen erst Mrs. Carestairs und dann James verwundert an.

„Wie meinst du das Mum?" fragte Ramona.

„Mrs. Potter, als ich hörte, dass Lily verschwunden war, bin ich sofort mit Flohpulver hierher gereist. Als ich aus dem Kamin trat, sah ich James sein besorgtes Gesicht und nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm. Ihre Mutter dachte daraufhin, dass ich seine Verlobte wäre, woraufhin James ihr erklärte, dass ich nicht seine Verlobte, sondern Lilys beste Freundin wäre." antwortete Jessi erklärend für James.

Lily sah James erstaunt an, doch dieser zwinkerte ihr nur verschmitzt zu, klopfte leicht mit einem Teelöffel gegen seine Tasse und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Liebe Großeltern, ich möchte euch nun offiziell meine Verlobte Lilian Elaine Evans vorstellen!" sagte er in einem förmlichen Ton, setzte sich wieder hin, beugte sich zu Lily und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

Lily errötete leicht und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Ramona begann zu lachen, als sie die Gesichter ihrer Eltern und Schwiegerelter sah.

„Mum, Filumena macht euren Mund zu!" sagte sie lachend.

Die angesprochenen sahen sie an und fielen kurz darauf, ebenso wie die restlichen anwesenden in Ramonas Lachen ein. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, gingen sie hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, nur James ließ es sich nicht nehmen, trotz Lilys Protest auf seinen Armen dorthin zu tragen.

„James, lass mich runter, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, ich kann alleine laufen!" protestierte diese.

„Ich weiß Süße!" erwiderte er lachend, als er mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer kam. Er ging mit Lily auf einer der beiden Couchs zu, setzte sich mit ihr darauf hinunter, so dass sie automatisch auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Wann wollt ihr heiraten James?" fragte Mrs. Carestairs. „Ich habe deinen Großvater, gleich nach dem Schulabschluss geheiratet!" fügte diese hinzu.

„Mum, die Gesetzte haben sich im Gegensatz zu damals geändert!" sagte Ramona ernst.

„Aber dennoch können sie sich doch schon einmal überlegen, wann sie heiraten wollen!" erwiderte diese lächelnd.

„Granny, Lily und ich entscheiden selbst darüber, ob und wann wir heiraten wollen!" sagte James mit einem gespielt ernsten Ton.

„Ja, ja natürlich mein Junge!" erwiderte Mrs. Carestairs verlegen, bemerkte jedoch nicht, den belustigten Ausdruck in James Augen.

Dieser zwinkerte Lily und seiner Mutter zu und beide lächelten ihn amüsiert an.

„Albus, wie hast du eigentlich Lily gefunden?" fragte Ramona, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Als mir Aron bescheid sagte, dass ich schnell ins Ministerium zu Higgins kommen sollte. Begab ich mich sofort dorthin und als ich dort ankam, flössten sie Fudge gerade das Veritaserum ein und baten mich ihn zu befragen. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl und führte die Befragung im Beisein von Higgins und drei weiteren Zeugen durch. Zuerst fragte ich ihn, nachdem ich von Bryan erfahren hatte, dass er keinen Grund angab, warum Miss Evans bei ihm erscheinen sollte, was er von ihr wollte und warum er ihr keinen Grund für ihr Erscheinen bei ihm in den Brief geschrieben hatte. Er antwortete mir darauf, dass ihm das zum ersten Mal passiert wäre und er erstaunt und erfreut war, dass sie trotzdem zu ihm gekommen wäre, nur dass er nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass Bryan statt James mit ihr zu ihm kommen würde, da er gehofft hatte, dass James Miss Evans zu ihm begleiten würde. Auf meine Frage, was er von Miss Evans wollte, antwortete er mir, dass er seinem Meister James und Miss Evans übergeben wollte, da ihn Voldemort dafür reich belohnen würde, wenn er die beiden zu ihm brächte. Er erwähnte auch, dass Voldemort von ihm darüber informiert worden wäre, dass Miss Evans die Macht der Druiden in sich trägt und von ihnen Abstammen würde. Daraufhin fragte ich ihn, wo man Miss Evans hingebracht hätte und sie gefangen hielt. Er antwortete mir, dass sie im Keller von seinem Landhaus in Schottland wäre und von Zehn Todesser sie bewachen, bis der Dunkle Lord sich selbst um sie kümmern und sie gefügig machen wollte. Als ich die Befragung beendet hatte, wurde er direkt nach Askaban gebracht und wartet dort auf seine Verurteilung. Sechs Ordensmitglieder und ich apparierten darauf sofort nach Schottland in die Nähe von Fudge Landhaus. Wir sahen, als wir beim Landhaus ankamen, vier Todesser, die als Wachen abgestellt waren, die wir in kurzer Zeit überwältigt hatten und sie mit einen Portschüssel, nach Askaban schickten. Nachdem wir das Landhaus betreten hatten, begaben wir uns in den Keller, wobei wir jederzeit damit rechneten, angegriffen zu werden. Als wir nach kurzer Suche, den Raum in dem Miss Evans gefangen gehalten wurde fanden und diesen betraten, stand Miss Evans mit erhobenen Händen in einer Ecke des Raumes und drei Todesser lagen vor ihr auf dem Boden. Einen schickte sie, als wir gerade in den Raum traten, mit einem Stupor zu Boden und brach danach zusammen. Die restlichen übernahmen die Ordensmitglieder, während ich Miss Evans ins St.- Mungos brachte!" beendete Dumbledore seine Erzählung.

Die Großeltern von James sahen Dumbledore verwirrt an.

„Albus, habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, dass die Verlobte von James, den Stupor mit ihren Händen zauberte?" fragte Mr. Potter senior fassungslos.

„Ja Marcus, sie kann ohne Zauberstab zaubern!" antwortete dieser.

Dieser sah zu Lily und schmunzelte plötzlich.

„Wirklich beeindruckend! Doch ich glaube, dass das was du uns soeben erzählt hast, auf sie eher einschläfernd gewirkt hat!" sagte Mr. Potter senior lächelnd, da Lily in James Armen eingeschlafen war.

Dumbledore schmunzelte ebenfalls, als er dies sah.

„Es liegt nicht an dem was ich euch eben erzählt habe, sondern eher daran, dass Miss Evans immer noch sehr erschöpft ist!" erwiderte er.

„Ich bringe sie nach oben, Gute Nacht alle zusammen!" sagte James, stand mit Lily auf seinen Armen auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

„Jessi, ich werde deiner Mutter bescheid sagen, dass du hier übernachtest und erst morgen nach Hause kommst!" sagte Ramona lächelnd.

„Danke Mrs. Potter!" erwiderte diese und verließ mit Sirius ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer und begab sich nach oben.

Dumbledore verabschiedete sich von Ramona und James Großeltern und reiste mittels Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir begeben uns auch ins Bett!" sagte Ramona und alle verließen ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer und begaben sich in ihre Zimmer.

§§§§§§§

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und ihre Augen langsam öffnete, sah sie in zwei haselnussbraune Augen, die sie liebevoll absahen.

„Guten Morgen Süße!" flüsterte James zärtlich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Guten Morgen mein Prinz!" flüsterte Lily zurück, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn zärtlich zu sie und küsste ihn liebevoll.

„Was möchtest du heut machen Prinzessin?" fragte James und sah sie mit einem verschmitzten funkeln in den Augen an.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen…" begann Lily.

„Kuscheln und im Bett bleiben?" fragte James grinsend.

„Auch, aber eigentlich wollte ich sagen, ausreiten oder spazieren gehen!" beendete sie den Satz und lachte, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Süße, du weißt dass ich…" begann James, wurde aber durch ein klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

Diese öffnete sich und Mrs. Endora Potter erschien in der Tür.

„Oh ähm…" brachte sie nur heraus.

„Was ist Grandma?" fragte James unschuldig, wobei er sich ein lachen, bei dem Gesichtsausdruck seiner Großmutter verkneifen musste.

„Ähm… deine Mutter sagte mir, ich sollte euch bescheid sagen, dass das Frühstück fertig ist!" sagte diese verlegen.

„Wir kommen!" erwiderte James.

„Gut!" sagte Mrs. Potter senior und schloss die Tür mit einem hochroten Kopf.

James und Lily sahen sich an und prusteten herzhaft lachend los. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, standen sie auf. James ging ins Bad und unter die Dusche. Er begann zu lächeln, als er zwei Hände spürte, die ihm sanft über den Rücken strichen und drehte sich um, zog Lily zu sich unter die Dusche und in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte sie eben so zärtlich zurück und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

James beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und strich ihr dabei zärtlich über den Rücken.

Nach dem Duschen, gingen sie zurück ins Zimmer und zogen sich an.

„James, Lily kommt ihr?" hörten sie Ramona von unten rufen.

„Wir kommen Mum!" rief James und verließ mit Lily das Zimmer und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßten James und Lily, als sie die Küche betraten.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden!" erwiderte Ramona lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßten die beiden auch James Großeltern und setzten sich zu ihnen, Sirius und Jessi an den Tisch.

„Mum, Lily und ich wollen nach dem Frühstück ausreiten!" erklärte James seiner Mutter.

„Viel Vergnügen ihr beiden!" erwiderte diese.

„Sie können reiten Lilian?" fragte Endora Potter erstaunt.

„Sie ist sogar eine ausgezeichnete Reiterin!" antwortete James für Lily und sah diese liebevoll dabei an.

„Ach Lily, bevor ich es vergesse, es ist vorhin ein Brief für dich angekommen. Ich habe ihn auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer gelegt." sagte Ramona.

Diese nickte und begann mit James und den anderen zu Frühstücken.

Nach dem Frühstück nahm sie James Hand, dieser nickte und stand mit ihr gleichzeitig vom Tisch auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Lily den Brief vom Tisch nahm, den Umschlag öffnete, den Brief herauszog und begann ihn zu lesen.

Liebe Lilian,

ich weiß, dass ich dich mit meinem Verhalten

und meinen Beschimpfungen dir gegenüber

sehr verletzt habe und dass ich nicht von dir erwarten kann,

dass du mir, das was ich dir angetan und zu dir gesagt habe,

jemals verzeihen kannst.

Und doch hoffe ich, dass wir uns irgendwann einmal

Aussprechen und versöhnen können.

Vielleicht werden wir in ferner Zukunft auch zu Freundinnen,

was ich mir schon wegen Emily, die dich sehr lieb hat,

wünschen würde.

Lilian, gib mir um Emilys Willen eine Chance,

auch würde ich mir wünschen, mich mit dir auszusprechen

und ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann einmal vergeben kannst.

Amanda Johnson.

James sah Lily, während sie den Brief las an und konnte Zorn und Verachtung in ihren Augen sehen, als sie ihn ansah.

„Nein, Niemals!" sagte Lily, zerknüllte den Brief, behielt ihn aber in ihrer Hand und sah abwesend auf ein Bild, was im Wohnzimmer an der Wand hing.

James ging auf sie zu und nahm sie sanft in den Arm.

„Lily, was ist?" fragte er sie besorgt.

„Wie kann sie es wagen, mir so etwas zu schreiben?" fragte Lily aufgebracht. „Sie weiß genau dass ich Emily schon als diese klein war, sehr lieb gehabt habe und nun will sie sich angeblich nur wegen Emily mit mir versöhnen!"

„Wer?" Amanda Johnson, Emilys Mutter!" antwortete Lily.

„Was ist mit Amanda?" hörten sie Shacklebolt fragen, der gerade aus dem Kamin trat.

Lily hielt ihm den zerknüllten Brief hin. Er strich diesen glatt und begann zu lesen.

„Wirst du mit ihr reden?" fragte Shacklebolt und sah sie abwartend an.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, niemals! Wenn sie mich nur beschimpft hätte dann vielleicht, aber…" Lily sprach nicht weiter und sah Shacklebolt an.

„Ich verstehe! Ich finde es eine Unverfrorenheit, Emily als Grund für eine Versöhnung anzugeben." sagte Shacklebolt.

James sah zu Shacklebolt und dann zu Lily. „Worum geht es eigentlich?" fragte er etwas verwirrt.

Als Shacklebolt ihm den Brief reichte und er ihn gelesen hatte, setzte er sich mit Lily auf die Couch und sah sie fragend an.

„Was will diese Frau von dir und warum sollst du ihr um Emilys Willen verzeihen und dich mit ihr versöhnen?" fragte James vorsichtig.

„Wenn nur beschimpft hätte, wäre ich vielleicht bereit dazu, mich mit ihr zu versöhnen und ihr zu verzeihen, doch…" stockte Lily und sah Shacklebolt an.

„Doch sie stand einfach nur daneben und lachte, als ihr zweiter Mann, Franklin Johnson, Lily mit Flüchen gequält und sie als Schlammblut beschimpfte, anstatt ihren Mann davon abzuhalten!" beendete Shacklebolt für Lily die Erklärung. „Lily, soll ich es James erzählen, oder möchtest du?"

„Ich werde es ihm erzählen!" erwiderte sie.

Shacklebolt sah sie an. „Willst du wirklich?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ja!" antwortete Lily, holte einmal tief Luft und begann James zu erklären, warum sie so auf den Brief ihrer Tante reagierte.

„Wir warne auf dem Geburtstag meiner Großmutter in Yorkshire. Nach dem Mittagessen, fragte meine Tante mich, ob ich Lust hätte mit ihr spazieren zu gehen und da ich ihr vertraute, stimmte ich zu. Sie ging mit mir in den Wald, der sich in der Nähe vom Haus meiner Großeltern befand. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich dort nicht hinein gehen möchte, doch sie sagte zu mir, dass sie ja dabei wäre und auf mich aufpassen würde. Sie nahm mich an die Hand und zog mich regelrecht in den Wald hinein, ohne dass ich mich groß hätte wehren können. Sie führte mich auf eine Lichtung und setzte sich dort mit mir ins Gras. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir ein Geräusch, drehte mich um und sah in das Gesicht von Onkel Franklin, der mich mit einem hämischen Grinsen ansah. Meine Tante stand auf, ging zu ihm und stellte sich an seine Seite. Noch bevor ich aufstehen konnte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ mehrere Flüche auf mich los. Das schlimmste an das ich mich noch erinnern kann war, dass ich meine Tante lachen hörte und wie sie ihn immer wieder aufforderte, weiter zu machen. Einer der Flüche war so schmerzhaft, dass mir durch den übermäßigen Schmerz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in einem Bett im Krankenhaus." erklärte Lily und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

James zog sie zu sich in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Als Amanda mit ihrem Mann wieder zur Feier kam, fragte ich sie, wo Lilian den geblieben wäre und sie sagte mir, dass diese noch etwas allein spazieren gehen wollte was, wie ich wusste nicht stimmen konnte, da Lilian nie ohne Begleitung in Yorkshire spazieren gehen würde, da sie sich dort nicht so auskannte, wie in New Hamshire. Ich nahm Amanda zur Seite und sagte ihr, dass ich ihr nicht glauben würde und sie mir sagen solle, wo sich Lily befindet. Sie weigerte sich zu Anfang, doch als ich ihr drohte, es Bryan, vor dem sie unheimlichen Respekt hatte, sagen würde, erzählte sie mir, wo ich Lilian finden würde. Als ich dann zu der Lichtung kam, kannst du dir sicher vorstellen James, wie ich mich fühlte, als ich sie dort liegen sah. Ich brachte sie sofort mit einem Portschüssel ins St.- Mungos, dann benachrichtigte ich Bryan und Elaine, dass ich Lilian gefunden und sie dorthin gebracht habe. Du kannst dir sicher denken James, wie die Eltern von Lilian auf meine Nachricht reagiert haben und dass sie daraufhin den Kontakt zu Amanda und ihren Mann abgebrochen haben. Nur Kai hielt noch Kontakt zu ihnen und Lilian, wo bei er bei seinen Besuchen, ab und zu Emily mitbrachte, sodass Lilian und sie immer mal Kontakt zu einander hatten. Bis sie vor vier Jahren für ein Jahr nach Amerika gingen!" erzählte Shacklebolt ihm mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Lily, ich würde an deiner Stelle genauso auf den Brief deiner Tante reagieren wie du!" sagte James und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Nur tut es mir um Emily leid, denn so wie ich meine Tante kenne, wird sie ihr alles mögliche an Lügen über mich erzählen, so dass Emily nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will!" sagte Lily traurig.

„Du wirst es sehen, wie sie auf dich reagiert, wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich meiden wird, dazu lieb sie dich zu sehr, als dass sie dir aus dem Weg gehen würde!" sagte Shacklebolt lächelnd.

„Und sollte sie dich darauf ansprechen, warum du dich nicht mit ihrer Mutter versöhnen willst, erzählst du ihr den Grund. So und nun lass uns ausreiten, bevor meine Großmütter auf die Idee kommen und in beschlag zu nehmen, glaub mir, dass werden sie bestimmt in den drei Tagen, die wir noch in Godric´s Hollow sind versuchen!" erklärte Ihr James.

James stand auf, zog sie mit sich von der Couch hoch, ging mit ihr nach draußen und zu den Stallungen.

Als sie mit den Pferden aus dem Stall heraus kamen, kamen gerade die Großmütter auf sie zu. James stieg schnell in den Sattel und Lily schwang sich eben so schnell auf den Rücken von Prinzess, so dass sie beide Sekunden später in Richtung Badehaus galoppierten.


	71. Kapitel 71

Kapitel 71 

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden kamen Lily und James von ihrem Ausritt zurück, versorgten ihre Pferde und gingen Arm in Arm zum Haus. Als sie durch die Terrassentür ins Wohnzimmer traten, lächelten ihnen Mrs. Carstairs und Mrs. Potter senior, die beide auf einer Couch saßen und sie anlächelten. James wollte mit Lily, da er seine Großmütter kannte, so schnell es ging das Wohnzimmer verlassen, doch diese standen noch bevor er einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte, von der Couch auf und kamen auf die beiden zu, nahmen Lily in ihre Mitte und setzten sich mit ihr wieder auf die Couch. Lily warf James einen verwunderten Blick zu, da sie nicht wusste, was die beiden von ihr wollten.

„Ähm… Ihr entschuldigt uns!" sagte er charmant lächelnd, nahm Lilys Hand, zog sie von der Couch hoch und verließ mit ihr das Wohnzimmer. Er ging mit ihr in die Küche, wo Ramona und Mr. Shacklebolt am Tisch saßen.

Diese sahen die beiden erstaunt an und Ramona fragte: „James, was ist los?"

Dieser deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer und antwortete: „Grandma Endora und Grandma Filumena wollten bei Lily gerade ihr berühmte „WIR FRAGEN DICH UND DU ANTWORTEST UNS EHRLICH" Taktik durchführen!"

Ramona verdrehte die Augen und fragte: „Wann werden sie es endlich lassen?"

„Wahrscheinlich nie! Sie haben diese Taktik vor drei Jahren auch bei Sirius angewandt, weißt du noch?" fragte James leicht genervt seine Mutter.

Ramona nickte und Shacklebolt sah sie amüsiert an.

„Ich weiß noch wie sie mich damals, als ich Bryan kennen lernte ausgefragt hat!" sagte Shacklebolt und verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Ihre Fragen waren nicht sehr angenehm, was sie alles wissen wollten grrrrr!" fügte er hinzu und schüttelte sich, als er daran dachte.

„Wir sind nur noch zwei Tage in Godric´s Hollow und die wollte ich eigentlich mit Lily ungestört verbringen, ohne dass meine Großmütter mir und ihr Löcher in den Bauch fragen!" erklärte James.

„James, sie wollen Lily doch nur kennen lernen!" erwiderte Ramona lächelnd.

„Dagegen hab ich doch auch gar nichts, aber du weißt selbst wie die beiden sein können!" sagte James und sah seine Mutter viel sagend an.

„Ich werde versuchen sie so gut es geht davon abzuhalten, doch versprechen kann ich nichts!" versuchte Ramona ihn zu beruhigen.

„Schon gut Mum, ich mag sie ja sehr, aber manchmal können sie einem ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen!" sagte James, nahm Lilys Hand, verließ die Küche und ging mit ihr nach oben in sein Zimmer.

In seinem Zimmer setzten sie sich zu Sirius auf die Kissen.

„Wo ist den Jessi?" fragte Lily.

„Sie musste nach Hause, ihre Mutter hat ihr eine Eule geschickt, dass sie sofort wieder nach Hause kommen soll, sie war traurig, was sie sich nicht mehr von dir und James verabschieden konnte, aber Ramona sagte ihr, dass ihr euch ja übermorgen Abend in Hogwarts wieder seht." antwortete Sirius.

„James, was meintest du vorhin mit der „WIR FRAGEN DICH UND DU ANTWORTEST UNS EHRLICH" Taktik?" fragte Lily und sah ihn verwundert an.

Sirius fiel, als er das hörte, lachend nach hinten auf die Kissen, woraufhin ihn Lily verwirrt ansah.

„Haben sie Lily auch versucht auszufragen?" fragte Sirius, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

James nickte. „Ja, doch ich konnte es gerade noch verhindern!" antwortete er.

„Was meint ihr?" fragte Lily und sah nun beide verwirrt an.

„Du musst wissen Sweetheart, bevor du in die Familie aufgenommen wirst, musst du erst die Fragen der Großmütter von James über dich ergehen lassen, ansonsten bist du nicht würdig, mit ihrem Lieblingsenkel befreundet oder wie in deinem Fall verlobt zu sein!" antwortete Sirius.

„Lily, du musst wissen, dass meine Großmütter jeden auf Herz und Nieren testen und ihnen Fragen stellen!" sagte James und schüttelte missbilligend mit dem Kopf.

„Sweetheart, der Zufall wollte es, dass ich gerade zu der Zeit von meinen Eltern weggelaufen bin, als beide Großelternteile bei James und seinen Eltern zu Besuch waren. Es waren keine zwei Tage vergangen, als mich beide Großmütter zur Seite nahmen und mich ausfragten. Solche Fragen wie: WOHER KENNST DU JAMES, WIE LANGE KENNT IHR EUCH SCHON, SEID IHR SEIT DEM ERSTEN JAHR BEFREUNDET; WIESO HABEN DIE ELTERN VON JAMES DICH AUFGENOMMEN? u.s.w.! Du kannst mir glauben, mir schwirrte hinter richtig der Kopf!" erklärte Sirius. „Ich hab doch Recht James mein Liebling!" fügte er mit einer hohen Stimm, die der von Mrs. Carestairs sehr ähnlich war, lachend hinzu.

„Sie würden dich nicht nur so etwas fragen, sondern auch Dinge, die für dich peinlich werden würden oder schmerzliche Erinnerungen hervorrufen könnten." Fügte James Sirius Erklärung hinzu.

„James, traust du mir das wirklich zu, dass ich ihnen irgendwas erzählt hätte, was sie eigentlich nichts angeht, hast du so wenig Vertrauen zu mir, dass ich ihnen auch nur Andeutungen machen würde, was nur uns beide etwas angeht?" fragte Lily etwas enttäuscht.

„Lily, ich vertraue dir, doch ich kenne meine beiden Großmütter, sie können einen richtig in die Mangel nehmen, so dass derjenige irgendwann kapituliert!" antwortete James und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„James lass es doch darauf ankommen, du kannst doch dabei sein!" sagte Lily.

„Sie werden dich ohne mich ausfragen wollen!" erwiderte dieser.

„Bist du nun ein Marauder oder nicht?" fragte Lily und sah ihn mit einem funkeln in den Augen an.

James sowie auch Sirius, sahen sie auf Grund dieser Frage etwas verwundert an.

„Klar sind wir Marauder, was soll diese Frage?" fragte Sirius sie empört.

„James, du hast doch einen Tarnumhang, also könntest du, ohne das es deine Großmütter mitbekommen, bei den Fragen die sie mir stellen dabei sein oder?" fragte sie und sah James schmunzelnd an.

„Süße, du bist genial, wieso bin ich da nicht selber drauf gekommen?" fragte James und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„James, Sirius, Lily kommt ihr zum Mittagessen?" hörten sie Ramona von unten rufen.

Die drei standen auf, verließen James Zimmer und gingen hinunter in die Küche und setzten sich zu James Großeltern und Ramona an den Tisch.

„Wann kommt Dad wieder aus dem St.- Mungos?" fragte James, als er sich neben Lily auf den Stuhl setzte.

„Sie wollten ihn noch einmal untersuchen, Dr. Shmith sagte mir heute morgen, dass sie wohl etwas übersehen hätten und noch nicht herausfinden konnten, was es ist, da dein Vater seine Beine plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen kann!" antwortete Ramona traurig.

„Fangt ruhig schon an, ich komme gleich wieder, ich muss mal kurz etwas mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen!" erklärte Lily, stand vom Tisch auf und verließ die Küche.

Lily ging ins Wohnzimmer, nahm etwas Flohpulver aus der Schale auf dem Kamin, warf es in die Flammen, stieg hinein und sagte Hogwarts, Dumbledores Büro. Sekunden später war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Die anderen waren schon mit dem Essen fertig, aber Lily war noch nicht aus dem Wohnzimmer wieder zurück.

„Was hat sie denn solange mit Dumbledore zu besprechen?" fragte Sirius und sah zur Küchentür.

„Keine Ahnung Kumpel, es muss schon sehr wichtig sein." antwortete James ihm.

„Es war auch sehr wichtig!" hörten sie Lilys Stimme, die gerade mit Mr. Bryan Potter in die Küche kam.

„Bryan!" rief Ramona, stand auf und umarmte ihren Mann.

Dieser gab ihr einen sanften Kuss und sah die anderen lächelnd an.

Lily ging zu James, setzte sich neben ihn an den Tisch und lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an.

„Bryan mein Junge, wie geht es dir?" fragte Mrs. Potter senior.

„Dank Lily wieder gut!" antwortete dieser.

Alle sahen zu Lily, diese errötete und sah verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Was hat denn James Verlobte damit zu tun?" fragte Endora Potter.

„Das erzähle ich euch nachher, jetzt habe ich erst einmal Hunger!" erklärte Bryan, setzte sich neben Lily an den Tisch und lächelte ihr dankbar zu.

Ramona lachte und stellte einen Teller vor ihn hin. „Ich schätze, Lily wird auch Hunger haben!" erklärte Ramona und diese nickte.

Nachdem Bryan und Lily gegessen hatten, stand Lily auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich mit einem Buch auf die Couch und begann zu lesen. Keine halbe Stunde später, betraten, Mrs. Potter senior und Mrs. Carestairs das Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die Couch gegenüber von Lily. Diese schielte rechts neben sich, da dort James unter seinem Tarnumhang neben ihr saß.

„Ähm… Lilian, dürfen wir sie mal etwas fragen?" fragte Mrs. Carestairs unverbindlich.

Diese sah von ihrem Buch hoch und die beiden ihr gegenüber an.

„Ja natürlich!" antwortete Lily freundlich, klappte das Buch zu und legte es rechts neben sich, ließ aber ihre Hand darauf liegen.

„Darf ich sie fragen, seid wann sie und James sich kennen?" fragte Endora.

„Wir kennen uns seid dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts!" antwortete Lily.

„Sind sie auch in Gryffindore?" fragte Filumena.

„Ja!" antwortete Lily.

„Lieben sie James?" fragte wieder Endora.

„Ja, von ganzem Herzen!" antwortete Lily wahrheitsgemäß.

„Sind ihre Eltern auch Zauberer?" fragte Filumena.

„Nein, meine Eltern waren Muggel!" sagte Lily und schluckte kurz.

„Wieso waren?" fragte Endora erstaund.

„Meine Eltern leben nicht mehr, sie wurden von Voldemort umgebracht!" erklärte Lily und Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch.

Mrs. Potter und Mrs. Carestairs zuckten beim Namen Voldemort kurz zusammen, fassten sich aber gleich wieder.

„Mum, Schwiegermutter, was soll das?" fragte plötzlich Ramona und sah die beiden scharf an.

„Ähm… wir unterhalten uns nur mit Lilian!" erklärte Endore ihrer Schwiegertochter.

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass das nicht stimmt?" fragte Ramona ernst, als sie Lily ansah.

„Weil es nicht stimmt!" sagte James, zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und sah seine Großmütter verärgert an.

Diese sahen ihn erst erschrocken und dann verlegen an.

„Komm!" sagte er zu Lily, nahm ihre Hand und verließ mit ihr das Wohnzimmer.

„Entschuldigt dass ich dies zu euch sage, aber ihr solltet euch schämen, ihr hab nicht das Recht dazu Lily auszufragen und ich lasse es nicht zu, dass es noch einmal dazu kommt, gebt euch damit zu frieden, dass James sie liebt und sie ihn, es reicht, dass wir alles über Lily wissen und wir lieben sie wie eine Tochter, ihr habt dies zu akzeptieren, ohne ihr irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, haben wir uns verstanden?" fragte Ramona und sah sie dabei sehr ernst an.

Beide nickten, standen auf und verließen ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer.

Vorm Wohnzimmer wurden sie schon von ihren Männern erwartet, die sie ebenfalls mit einem ernsten Blick ansahen und mit ihnen in ihr jeweiliges Zimmer gingen.

Ramona begab sich wieder in die Küche und setzte sich zu ihrem Mann an den Tisch.

„Manchmal benehmen sich unsere Mütter wie die kleinen Kinder!" stöhnte sie, worauf ihr Mann lachte.

James kam mit Lily gefolgt von Sirius in die Küche und sie setzten sich zu Ramona und Bryan an den Tisch.

„Dad, was hast du vorhin damit gemeint, dass es dir Dank Lily wieder gut geht?" fragte James.

„Wie ich es gesagte habe!" antwortete dieser.

„Dürfen wir uns zu euch setzten?" fragte Mr. Potter senior.

„Natürlich Dad!" antwortete Bryan lächelnd.

James Großeltern setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und Mrs. Potter senior und Mrs. Carestairs, sahen dabei Lily an.

„Lilian, wir wollten uns bei dir für unser Verhalten vorhin entschuldigen!" erklärten beide fast gleichzeitig.

„Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Carestairs, ich nehme ihnen ihr Verhalten nicht übel und nehme ihre Entschuldigung an." sagte Lily lächelnd.

„Dad, du wolltest Mum und mir gerade erzählen, was Lily damit zu tun hat, dass es dir wieder gut geht!" sagte James, um wieder auf das Thema zu kommen.

„Lily erschien plötzlich mit Dumbledore im St.- Mungos, trat an mein Bett, berührte mich am Arm, konzentrierte sich und sagte zu Heiler Shmith,

dass sich durch den Fluch, der mich in den Rücken getroffen hatte, sich ein Wirbel verschoben hätte und dadurch ein Nerv eingeklemmt wäre, der dazu führen würde, dass ich meine Beine nicht bewegen könne. Danach legte Lily ihre Hände aufeinander und legt sie bei mir auf den Rücken, wo sich der eingeklemmte Nerv befandet, dann bewegte sie diese leicht und sehr vorsichtig, mit sanften Druck hin und her. Plötzlich durchfuhr mich ein kurzer Schmerz und ich bekam wieder ein Gefühl in meine Beine. Danach gab Heiler Shmith Lily eine Phiole mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit, die sie mit einem angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck trank und sich hinterher schüttelte, so dass ich mich sehr zusammenreißen musste, um bei diesem Anblick nicht zu lachen. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Heiler Shmith zu mir sagte, dass ich jetzt aufstehen und nach Hause gehen könnte. Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, dass ich ihn sehr erstaunt angesehen haben muss, so dass Lily mich schmunzelnd ansah, doch Heiler Shmith versicherte mir, dass jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung sei. Aber ich weiß nicht wie Lily das geschafft oder gemacht hat." erklärte Bryan.

„Heiler Shmith hat dir einen Stärkungstrank gegeben stimmts?" fragte Sirius Lily.

Diese nickte. „Ja, die Konzentration war doch sehr anstrengend und ich war doch hinterher etwas erschöpft, aber nicht so, wie damals bei Remus!" antwortete Lily.

James Großeltern sahen Lily erstaunt und gleichzeitig verwirrt an.

„Komm Süße, du solltest dich etwas ausruhen!" erklärte James, zog Lily sanft vom Stuhl hoch und verließ mit ihr und Sirius schmunzelnd über den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Großeltern die Küche und ging mit den beiden nach oben.

In James Zimmer setzten sie sich auf die Kissen und James zog Lily in seine Arme, gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Lily hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und ihre Augen geschlossen. James stellte schmunzelnd fest, dass sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

„Hey Krone, wie hat Lily das gemacht?" fragte Sirius flüsternd.

„Was gemacht?" fragte er flüsternd zurück.

„Na dass es deinem Vater wieder gut geht." erwiderte er flüsternd.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass sie es so gemacht hat, wie den Tag nach Remus Verwandlung im Badehaus, wo Heiler Shmith sie im Zimmer behalten hatte!" erklärte James flüsternd.

„Wieso, was hat sie den bei Remus gemacht?" fragte Sirius leise.

„Lily hat mir erzählt…" begann James und erzählte Sirius leise, wozu Heiler Shmith sie aufgefordert hatte, als Remus nach seiner Verwandlung am Weihnachtstag mit Schmerzen zusammenbrach und dieser Lily im Zimmer behielt.

„Wow!" entfuhr es Sirius.

„Ich vermute mal, als Lily hörte, dass mein Vater seine Beine nicht bewegen und die Ursache dafür nicht finden konnten, ist sie zu Dumbledore und hat mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Ich nehme mal an, dass sie ihn solange überredet hat, bis er zustimmte, dass sie meinem Vater mit ihrer Magie untersuchen darf und hat so die Ursache, warum er seine Beine nicht bewegen konnte herausgefunden." erklärte James leise.

„Dumbledore hat nur unter der Vorrausetzung zugestimmt, dass ich gleich nachdem ich deinen Vater mit meiner Magie untersuche, einen Stärkungstrank zu mir nehme!" sagte Lily plötzlich.

„Ähm… Lily haben wir dich geweckt?" fragte Sirius verlegen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll ja, euer Flüstern war nicht sehr leise!" gestand sie ihnen und setzte sich auf.

Es klopfte und Ramona erschien an der Tür. „Kommt ihr drei zum Abendessen?" fragte sie.

Diese nickten, standen auf und gingen mit ihr hinunter in die Küche.

„Ach bevor ich es vergesse, Professor Dumbledore möchte morgen mit euch beiden sprechen." sagte Ramona an James und Lily gewandt.

Beide nickten und fingen mit den anderen am Tisch Abendbrot zu essen.

Nach dem Abendessen, nahm James Lilys Hand. „Wir gehen draußen noch etwas spazieren." sagte James und verließ mit Lily durch die Terrassentür die Küche.


	72. Kapitel 72

Kapitel 72 

Als Lily und James die Küche verlassen hatten, wurden Ramona und Bryan von ihren Eltern verwundert angesehen.

„Ramona, Albus erzählte uns, dass James Verlobte reinblütig wäre und von den Druiden abstammt, aber wie konnte sie Bryan heilen?" fragte Endora Potter neugierig ihre Schwiegertochter.

„Erst einmal, die Verlobte von James heißt Lilian und es steht mit nicht zu, deine Frage ohne Lilys Einverständnis zu beantworten Endora. Wir haben Lily als ein warmherziges, aufrichtiges, liebevolles und mutiges Mädchen kennen gelernt, was wir lieb gewonnen und in unser Herz geschlossen haben!" antwortete Ramona und sah sie mit einem sehr ernsten Blick an.

„Mum, sie ist schon genug in Gefahr durch ihrer Abstammung von den Druiden und Albus ist der Meinung, das es ausreichend ist, dass außer ihm nur noch James, der Orden und wir es wissen sollten!" erklärte Bryan seiner Mutter.

„Wieso der Orden?" fragte Mrs. Carestairs.

„Um Lily vor Voldemort zu schützen, doch mehr werdet ihr nicht von uns erfahren Mum!" sagte Ramona mit fester Stimme, stand auf und verließ die Küche.

§§§§§§§

James und Lily gingen Arm in Arm den Weg der zum See führte entlang.

„James, mir ist kalt!" sagte Lily plötzlich.

„Ich wärme dich Süße!" erwiderte er und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Wir haben auf Grund dessen, dass du mich so schnell aus der Küche gezogen hast, unsere Mäntel vergessen!" sagte Lily zitternd.

„Verzeih mir Prinzessin, aber ich wollte uns die Fragerei meiner Großmütter, wie du es geschafft hast meinen Vater zu heilen ersparen. Komm wir gehen in den Stall, da ist es wärmer als hier draußen!" sagte James, löste seine Umarmung, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und ging mit ihr hinüber zu den Stallungen.

James öffnete das Tor, ließ Lily an sich vorbei in den Stall gehen und schloss das Tor wieder hinter sich. Lily und James gingen den Gang entlang und Lily wollte zu ihrer Stute Prinzess gehen, als sie plötzlich von James in eine Box gezogen wurde. Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie sanft.

„James, wenn uns deine Eltern suchen und hier rein kommen!" sagte Lily, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Werden sie nicht!" erwiderte er und zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Lily und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ich habe das Tor mit einem Zauber verriegelt, aber so, dass nur ich es wieder öffnen kann!" antwortete James, küsste sie und sank langsam mit ihr ins Stroh.

„James du hast die unmöglichsten Ideen!" sagte Lily, als sie sich von ihm löste.

„Du weißt, dass du mit einem Marauder verlobt bist, da musst du mit allem rechnen Süße." erwiderte er und lächelte verschmitzt.

Lily lachte, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn zärtlich. James umfasste ihre Taille und sie versanken in einen innigen Kuss, bei dem ihre Zungen miteinander Samba tanzten. Lilys Herz fing bei diesem Kuss an zu rasen und James hatte das Gefühl seins würde jeden Moment aus seiner Brust herausspringen, als Lily ihm dabei sanft über den Rücken strich.

„James, Lilian seid ihr da drin?" hörten sie plötzlich Mrs. Endora Potters Stimme.

James löste sich fluchend von Lily und versucht seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ja Granny, wir kommen gleich, wir geben unseren Pferden nur noch Wasser!" log er und zwinkerte Lily dabei zu.

„Du kannst Lügen wie gedruckt!" flüsterte Lily und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

James half Lily aufzustehen und entfernte das Stroh aus ihrem Haaren, was Lily ebenfalls bei ihm tat. James nahm den Zauber von dem Stalltor und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus.

Als sie die Küche betraten, sahen sie James Großeltern, die sie erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Wir gehen nach oben, „Gute Nacht!" sagte James.

„Gute Nacht!" sagte auch Lily, bevor sie von James aus der Küche gezogen wurde.

„Gute Nacht ihr beiden!" erwiderte Bryan und unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er die enttäuschten Gesichter seiner Mutter und Schwiegermutter sah.

„Bryan, ich finde es schickt sich nicht, dass James bei Lilian im Zimmer und dazu noch mit ihr in einem Bett schläft!" sagte Endora Potter entrüstet.

„Sie sind verlobt Endora!" sagte Ramona, als sie wieder in die Küche kam und sah ihrer Schwiegermutter dabei direkt in die Augen. „Wir vertrauen den beiden und wenn dem so ist, dass sie miteinander schlafen, kann man es ohnehin nicht verhindern, wenn sie es nicht hier tun, tun sie es in Hogwarts oder wo anders!" fügte sie noch hinzu, woraufhin Mrs. Potter sie geschockt ansah.

„Raammoonnaa!!! Es schickt sich nicht über so ein Thema zu reden!" entrüstete sich Mrs. Carestairs.

„Wieso nicht Mum?" fragte diese unschuldig.

„Weil es sich nicht schickt!" entgegnete sie ihr.

Nun konnte sich Bryan nicht mehr zurück halten und lachte lauthals los, in dem sein Vater und Schwiegervater mit einstimmten.

Mrs. Carestairs und Mrs. Potter senior sahen ihre Männer und ihn entrüstet an, woraufhin Ramona auch anfing zu lachen.

„Mum, sollen sie ihr Leben lang enthaltsam leben, dann sehe ich allerdings schwarz, dass du je Urgroßmutter wirst." sagte Ramona lachend.

„Ramona es reicht!" sagte Mrs. Carestairs, stand auf und verließ mit hochrotem Kopf die Küche.

„Jetzt hast du deine Mutter aber geschockt!" sagte Louis Carestairs lachend.

„Dad, irgendwann musste es ihr ja mal einer sagen, schließlich leben wir nicht mehr im Mittelalter!" erwiderte Ramona und zwinkerte ihrem Vater zu.

„Du hast schon Recht mein Kind!" sagte dieser und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich gehe auch ins Bett, dieses Thema ist mir auch suspekt!" erklärte Mrs. Potter senior und verließ ebenfalls die Küche.

„So, jetzt könnt ihr euch einen schönen Männerabend machen!" erklärte Ramona ihnen, zwinkerte ihnen noch einmal zu und verließ die Küche.

„Dass ist meine Tochter, schockt die Großmütter, damit ihr Mann und die Großväter mal einen Abend ohne die Frauen verbringen können!" sagte Mr. Carestairs stolz.

„Ja so ist sie eben, dafür liebe ich sie, aber nicht nur deswegen!" versicherte Bryan und alle lachten.

„Das hat sie aber nicht von ihrer Mutter!" erwiderte Mr. Carestairs lachend.

„Lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, dort ist es gemütlicher und wir genehmigen uns einen guten alten Scotch!" sagte Bryan.

Die Männer standen auf und gingen gemeinsam hinüber ins Wohnzimmer.

§§§§§§§

Lily und James waren zu Sirius in James Zimmer gegangen und saßen mit ihm zusammen auf den Kissen in der Ecke des Zimmers.

„Mann, da haben Lily und ich ja mehr Ruhe in Hogwarts als hier!" sagte James sauer.

„James, reg dich nicht auf, du kennst deine Großmütter, sie wollen nur das Beste für ihren Lieblingsenkel!" erwiderte Sirius grinsend.

„Hör bloß auf, es gibt ja keine anderen Enkel außer mir, wenn sie mehrere Enkel hätten, würden sie bestimmt nicht so überreagieren!" regte James sich auf.

„Beruhige dich James, nimm sie wie sie sind, du wirst sie jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern können!" sagte Lily und legte eine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Arm. „Ich finde sie ganz witzig."

„Du hast ja Recht Süße, sie sind eigentlich ganz Okay." sagte James.

„James, sie meinen es bestimmt nur gut, sie haben Angst um dich, darum nehmen sie wahrscheinlich alle die sie nicht kennen und die ihrer Meinung nach, dir gefährlich werden könnten unter die Lupe!" sagte Lily.

„Lily du überrascht mich immer wieder." stellte James fest und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Wir sollten langsam ins Bett gehen!" sagte Lily, stand auf und ging Richtung Badezimmertür.

James und Sirius hörten, wie Lily die Tür von innen verschloss und das Wasser andrehte.

„Da musst du wohl über den Flur zu Lily gehen, wenn du bei ihr schlafen willst!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch!" erwiderte James und grinste ihn frech an, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

„Das glaubst auch nur du!" rief ihm Sirius nach, stand auf, zog sich aus und ging ins Bett.

James klopfte an Lilys Zimmertür und trat ein. Er schloss diese hinter sich und stellte fest, dass Lily noch im Bad war. James zog sich aus und ging ins Bad. Lily stand mit einem Badetuch um den Körper gewickelt vorm Waschbecken und kämmte sich die Haare, als James seine Arme von hinten um sie schlang und sie zärtlich auf die nackte Schulter küsste. Lily drehte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. James löste das Badetuch, hob Lily hoch und stieg mit ihr unter die Dusche.

„James, ich hab eben gerade geduscht!" protestierte sie und tat entrüstet.

„Dann duscht du eben noch einmal mit mir!" erwiderte James lachend.

„Uhhhh du bist… begann Lily, doch James verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Nach dem Duschen, trug James Lily ins Zimmer und legte sie sanft darauf ab.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte Lily, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich hinunter.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte James.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich und beide versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ihren zärtlichen Berührungen.

§§§§§§§

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah sie James zärtlich an und beobachtete, wie er schlief. Er sieht so süß aus wenn er schläft, so unschuldig wie ein Baby! dachte sie und musste schmunzeln.

„Woran hast du eben gedacht?" fragte James als er die Augen öffnete und ihr Schmunzeln sah.

„Dass du süß aussiehst wenn du schläfst, ebenso wie ein Baby!" antwortete sie und musste lachen, als sie daraufhin seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Nah warte!" rief er, drehte sich zu ihr, sodass sie unter ihm lag und sich nicht wehren konnte.

James strich sanft über ihre Taille, doch Lily zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Das ist fies Süße!" sagte er, als er sich von ihren Lippen löste.

„Nein ist es nicht!" erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

„James mein Junge, kommt ihr zum Frühstück?" fragte Mrs. Carestairs durch die Tür.

„Ja Granny, wir kommen gleich!" erwiderte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Komm, lass uns aufstehen!" sagte Lily, gab ihm noch einen Kuss, glitt aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer.

James sah ihr lächelnd hinterher und als sie wieder aus dem Bad kam, verschwand er darin. Lily zog sich in der Zeit an und wartete auf ihn, bis auch er angezogen war und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen Mum!" sagte James, ging zu seiner Mutter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Guten Morgen Ramona!" grüßte auch Lily und setzte sich mit James an den Tisch zu seinen Großeltern und Bryan.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßten beide gleichzeitig, die am Tisch sitzenden.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden!" grüßten diese fast im Chor.

Als sich auch Ramona an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, begannen sie mit dem Frühstücken.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen." Hörten sie Dumbledores Stimme, der gerade mit Shacklebolt in die Küche kam.

„Guten Morgen Professor!" sagten James, Lily und Sirius gleichzeitig.

„Guten Morgen Albus!" grüßten ihn die anderen.

„Wenn ihr fertig seid gehen wir am besten ins Wohnzimmer." sagte Dumbledore an James, Lily und Sirius gewandt.

Alle bis auf Ramona, Bryan und die Großväter standen vom Tisch auf, doch Dumbledore sah die Großmütter überrascht an.

„Ich meinte nicht euch, Endora und Filumena. Ich sprach eigentlich mit James, Lily und Sirius." sagte Dumbledore.

James, Lily, Sirius und Shacklebolt verließen mit Dumbledore die Küche und gingen hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich auf die beiden Couchs und die Sessel und sahen Dumbledorte gespannt an.

„Weshalb ich mit euch sprechen wollte ist folgendes. Ich habe mit Professor Flitwick gesprochen und er meinte, dass es möglich wäre, bei drei Geheimniswahrer den Fidelius Zauber anzuwenden, er konnte nirgendwo etwas gegenteiliges finden. Deshalb muss ich nun Sirius und Aron fragen, ob sie dazu bereit wären, diesen Zauber auf sich zu nehmen, damit James und Lily vor Voldemort geschützt werden können. Das ich dazu bereit bin, brauche ich wohl nicht zu sagen, da ich den beiden bereits angeboten hatte ihr Geheimniswahrer zu sein, wenn sie es wollten. Also Sirius, wärst du bereit einer der Geheimniswahrer für Lily und James zu werden?" fragte Dumbledore ihn.

„Ja, ich wäre bereit einer der Geheimniswahrer von Lily und James zu werden, um sie vor Voldemort zu schützen!" antwortete Sirius. „Ich würde die beiden auch mit meinem Leben schützen, wenn es nötig wäre!" fügte er ernst hinzu.

Dumbledore nickte ihm bewundernd zu und wandte sich nun an Shacklebolt.

„Aron, wärst auch du bereit ein Geheimniswahrer von Lily und James zu werden?" fragte Dumbledore ihn.

„Ja, ich wäre auch dazu bereit für Lily und James ein Geheimniswahrer zu werden!" erklärte dieser.

„Ich bin auch bereit ein Geheimniswahrer von Lily und James zu werden!" erklärte Dumbledore nun auch der Form halber. „James, Lily, Sirius, da ihr auch in den Orden aufgenommen werdet und ich einer von James und Lilys Geheimniswahrer bin, bestehe ich darauf, dass ihr Albus zu mir sagt!" fügte Dumbledore schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Auch in der Schule Albus?" fragte Sirius und sah den Schulleiter frech an.

„Ich würde sagen, um einiges Aufsehen und da auch einige Kinder von Todesser in Hogwarts sind, solltet ihr mich nur beim Vornamen nennen, wenn wir unter uns sind!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„War nur Mal so ne Frage, würde dich vor den anderen Schülern nie mit Vornamen anreden Albus!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Lily, ich würde sagen, dass wir uns morgen das Haus in Little Whinging ansehen, damit wir wissen, wo es sich befindet!" sagte Dumbledore.

„In Ordnung Pro… Albus!" sagte Lily verlegen.

„Gut, wir sehen und Morgen, ihr kommt nach Hogwarts und von dort aus reisen wir mit Flohpulver nach Arabella Figgs Mutter und dich Sirius sehe ich übermorgen in der Schule!" erklärte Dumbledore, stand vom Sessel auf, verabschiedete sich von James, Lily, Sirius und Shacklebolt und reiste wieder zurück nach Hogwarts.

James, Lily, sowie Shacklebolt und Sirius begaben sich zu den anderen in die Küche.


	73. Kapitel 73

Kapitel 73 

Als James, Lily, Sirius und Shacklebolt in die Küche kamen, wurden sie vor allem von James Großmüttern neugierig angesehen.

„Was wollte den Dumbledore von euch so wichtiges, das er mit euch allein sprechen wollte?" fragte Endora Potter.

„Granny das ist ein Geheimnis und das soll es auch bleiben!" erklärte James freundlich lächelnd.

„Junge, so spricht man nicht mit seiner Großmutter!" entrüstete sie sich.

„Doch Granny, wenn meine Großmutter so neugierig ist, spreche ich mit ihr so!" erwiderte er immer noch freundlich.

„Endora, lass den Jungen in Ruhe, Albus wird schon seine Gründe dafür haben, warum er es mit ihm, Lily, Sirius und Aron allein besprechen wollte!" sagte Mr. Potter senior zu seiner Frau. „Und ich muss dem Jungen Recht geben, du bist wirklich sehr neugierig und steckst deine Nase in Sachen, die dich wirklich nichts angehen!"

„Ramona, James und ich sollen morgen nach dem Frühstück zu Albus nach Hogwarts kommen, es könnte sein, dass wir erst nach dem Mittagessen wieder da sind, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du James und mir etwas vom Mittagessen aufheben?" fragte Lily diese freundlich.

„Was erlauben sie sich Professor Dumbledore bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen?" fragte Mrs. Carestairs entsetzt.

„Mum!!!!" sagte Ramona. „Wie redest du den mit Lily?" fügte sie fragend hinzu.

„Dieses Mädchen hat keinen Respekt vor dem Alter, sie nennt Albus einfach beim Vornamen. Es gehört sich nicht, dass ein so junges Ding wie sie, eine ältere Person beim Vornamen nennt, das ist respektlos!" entgegnete Mrs. Carestairs.

James, Shacklebolt und Sirius wollten etwas sagen, doch Lily deutete ihnen es nicht zu tun.

„Entschuldigen sie Mrs. Carestairs, aber Professor Dumbledore hat mir von sich aus angeboten ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, doch ich werde es gern vermeiden, den Professor in ihrer Gegenwart beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber eins möchte ich ihnen noch sagen, ICH BIN NICHT RESPEKTLOS!!!! Ich beleidige sie nicht, es gibt aber auch ihnen nicht das Recht mich zu beleidigen, ich respektiere sie, da sie die Großmutter von James sind, aber ich muss sie nicht mögen oder???? Auch wenn es ihnen nicht passen sollte, dass ich mit ihrem einzigen Enkel verlobt bin, werde ich auch gegen sie kämpfen, wenn es nötig sein muss, da ich James von ganzem Herzen liebe und es mir egal ist ob sie es billigen oder nicht, denn sie sind nicht diejenige, die darüber zu entscheiden hat. Entschuldigen sie meinen Ton ihnen gegenüber, aber ich mag es nicht, wenn sie mich schon vorher verurteilen und der Meinung sind, ich wäre nicht gut genug für ihren Enkel, aber sie haben nicht das Recht dazu, sich ein Urteil über mich zu erlauben, denn sie kennen mich noch nicht einmal und darum steht es ihnen auch nicht zu, so wie sie sich mir gegenüber verhalten und benehmen, von Respekt zu sprechen, ich habe Respekt vor älteren Menschen, das haben mir meine Eltern beigebracht, aber man sollte auch Respekt anderen gegenüber haben. Eins will ich ihnen noch sagen, ihre Befragungsmethoden sind das Menschenunwürdigste was mir in meinem 18 jährigen Leben untergekommen ist. Sie entschuldigen mich, ich habe noch etwas zu tun!" erklärte Lily höflich, verließ die Küche und ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

James Großmutter Filumena schnappte nach Luft. „Das… das… das ist ja eine Unverschämtheit so mit mir zu reden!" rief sie aufgebracht.

„Nein Mum, das war nur mutig!" erklärte Ramona.

„Ich schätze mal, deine Verlobte ist eine Gryffindor!" sagte Marcus Potter.

„Ja, sie ist, wie auch ich in Gryffindore und sie hat schon mehr in ihrem Leben durchmachen müssen, als andere. Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich gehe zu meiner Verlobten und beglückwünsche sie dafür, dass sie meiner Großmutter die Meinung gesagt hat, denn ich bin auch der Meinung, dass das Verhalten von meinen Großmüttern unmöglich und unverschämt ist, nicht wahr Großmutter Filumena?" fragte James freundlich und verließ ebenfalls die Küche.

„Ramona sah ihre Mutter an. Tja Mum, du hast dich mit einer Gryffindor angelegt, die mögen keine Ungerechtigkeit, schon gar nicht, wenn sie gegen sich selbst gerichtet ist! Bryan war auch dort und ich muss sagen, dass mich Lily immer mehr beeindruckt, sie ist wirklich ein mutiges und tapferes Mädchen, das sich von niemanden etwas gefallen lässt und auch jedem ihre Meinung sagt." sagte Ramona schmunzelnd.

„Ich kenne Lily seid ihrer Geburt und noch nie, ich sage noch nie hat ihr jemand vorgeworfen, dass sie respektlos wäre, sie hat ihr Herz am rechten Fleck und wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich mir mal Gedanken darüber machen, wie sehr sie sie mit ihrer Behauptung verletzt haben, denn sonst hätte Lily ihnen nicht die Meinung gesagt!" erklärte Shacklebolt. „Ramona es tut mir leid, aber ich werde nach Hause gehen, denn ich kann es nicht fassen, dass jemand Lily dermaßen beleidigt, ohne sie wirklich zu kennen!"

„Grüß Lisbeth von uns!" sagte diese, umarmte Shacklebolt herzlich und Bryan Potter begleitete ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

„WOW!" sagte Sirius über das, was sich soeben in der Küche abgespielt hatte, verließ die Küche und ging nach oben zu seinen Freunden.

„Tja Filumena, jetzt ist dir zum ersten Mal jemand entgegengetreten, der dir gewachsen ist, außer mir natürlich!" erklärte Mr. Louis Carestairs und lächelte seine Frau an. „Du hast dich dem Mädchen gegenüber ungerecht verhalten, sie ist James ebenbürtig und wenn du sie nicht als Revalin in Bezug auf James sehen würdest, hättest du gesehen, dass sie ihn ebenso von ganzem Herzen liebt, wie er sie!"

„Das gleiche gilt auch für dich Endora!" erklärte Mr. Marcus Potter.

Bryan Potter sah seine Eltern und Schwiegereltern und danach seine Frau an. Ramona und er zwinkerten sich unauffällig zu und grinsten sich an.

„Ich werde mal nach oben gehen und ihnen bescheid sagen, dass sie zum Mittagessen kommen sollen." erklärte Ramona und verließ die Küche.

Ramona klopfte an die Tür von Lilys Zimmer und als sie ein herein hörte, öffnete sie diese und trat ein.

„Ich wollte euch beiden zum Mittagessen holen." erklärte Ramona lächelnd.

„Danke Ramona, wir kommen gleich!" erwiderte Lily freundlich.

Diese nickte und verließ das Zimmer, schloss die Tür und ging nach unten in die Küche.

§§§§§§§§

Als James zu Lily ins Zimmer kam, saß diese auf ihrem Bett und sah Gedankenverloren auf ein Bild an der Wand.

„Hey Süße, was ist los?" fragte James, als er auf sie zuging.

„Ich sollte mich wohl besser bei deiner Großmutter entschuldigen!" antwortete Lily und sah ihn an.

„Nein, bevor ich hier nach oben kam, hab ich noch mitgekriegt, wie meine Mutter zu Großmutter Filumena sagte, dass sie sich mit einer Gryffindor angelegt hätte und dass diese nun mal keine Ungerechtigkeit mögen, schon gar nicht wenn sie gegen sich selbst gerichtet ist, auch mein Großvater hat ihr gesagt, dass du ihr gewachsen bist, also mach dir keine Gedanken, sie müssen akzeptieren, dass du zu mir gehörst und ich dich nie wieder hergeben werde. Ich liebe dich Prinzessin!" sagte James, nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Ramona erschien in dieser.

„Ich wollte euch zum Mittagessen holen!" sagte diese.

„Danke Ramona, wir kommen gleich!" erwiderte Lily freundlich.

Beide gingen nach unten und als sie in die Küche kamen, kam Mr. Potter senior auf sie zu und zog Lily in seine Arme. „Das hast du gut gemacht mein Mädchen!" flüsterte er ihr zu. „Willkommen in unserer Familie!" sagte er dann laut.

Lily lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Danke Mr. Potter!"

„Nenn mich Marcus, sonst kommen wir doch noch irgendwann durcheinander." erklärte dieser, lächelte sie an und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Gern!" erwiderte Lily.

„Grandpa, dass ist meine zukünftige Frau, du hast schon eine!" erklärte James, legte einen Arm um Lilys Taille und grinste seinen Großvater an.

„Aber da sie mit dir verlobt ist, ist sie so zu sagen meine zukünftige Enkeltochter!" erwiderte er feixend.

Lily und Ramona sahen sich an und sagten gleichzeitig: „Männer!" und begannen zu lachen, in das Mr. Potter senior, James und Bryan sowie Sirius mit ein stimmten.

James und Lily sowie Mr. Potter senior setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Lily, warum wollt ihr morgen nach Hogwarts?" fragte Ramona.

„Professor Dumbledore will mit uns das Haus in Little Wihinging ansehen, du weißt warum Ramona!" erklärte Lily.

„Dass in dem deine Schwester wohnt?" fragte diese erstaunt.

„Nein, ich habe von meiner Großmutter, von der ich das Haus in New Hamshire geerbt habe, noch ein Haus geerbt, was ihr ebenfalls gehörte und das ist in Little Whinging." erklärte Lily ihr weiter.

„Dann bist du doch eine gute Partie!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Sirius!" sagte James durch die Zähnen.

„Hey, ist ja schon gut, aber es stimmt doch!" erwiderte dieser grinsend.

„Was ist das denn für ein Haus?" fragte Bryan.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe es noch nie gesehen, ich habe noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass meine Großmutter noch ein Haus in Little Whinging besaß. Das habe ich erst erfahren, als ich das Haus in New Hamshire auf meine Namen umschreiben lassen musste." erklärte Lily ihm.

„Ich werde euch beiden morgen ebenfalls begleiten!" erklärte Bryan.

„Junge, du bist gerade gestern erst aus dem St.- Mungos entlassen worden, meinst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist, wenn du morgen mit James und seiner Verlobten nach Little Whinging reist?" fragte Endora Potter.

„Das meine ich, schließlich ist Lily meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter und ich möchte sicher gehen, dass sie und James auch wieder sicher nach Hause kommen!" antwortete Bryan seiner Mutter.

„Aber es sind doch auch Albus , Aron und höchst wahrscheinlich auch noch einige Auroren bei ihnen, da musst du sie doch nicht auch noch begleiten!" erklärte Mrs. Potter senior.

„Doch Mum, du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich auch Auror und mir über die Gefahren, die dieser Beruf mit sich bringt, durch aus im klaren bin!" erwiderte er seiner Mutter in ernstem Ton.

Diese sah von ihm zu seinem Vater und danach zu James und Lily. Wobei Lily den eisigen Blick von Mrs. Potter senior ignorierte.

„Mum, soll ich dir eine Wärmflasche holen?" fragte Bryan, der den Blick gesehen hatte, mit dem sie Lily ansah.

„Nein mein Junge, warum fragst du?" fragte diese etwas verwirrt.

„Ich dachte nur, dass du frierst, da dein Blick eben so eisig war!" erklärte er ihr lächelnd.

Mrs. Potter senior sah in verlegen an und aß ohne einen jeglichen Kommentar weiterhin ihr Mittagessen. Mr. Potter senior zwinkerte seinem Sohn mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu.

Nach dem Essen nahm James Lilys Hand, zog sie hoch und sagte: „Mum, ich geh mit Lily noch etwas spazieren!"

„In Ordnung James!" erwiderte diese lächelnd.

James holte ihre Mäntel und half Lily in ihren, danach verließen sie die Küche durch die Terrassentür und gingen nach draußen.

Arm in Arm gingen die beiden in Richtung See und weiter den Weg, der zum Badehaus führte.

„James!" flüsterte Lily.

„Was ist Prinzessin?" fragte dieser.

„Meinst du ich werde von deinen Großmüttern jemals akzeptiert?" fragte Lily bedrückt.

„Ja, ich glaube schon, dass sie es irgendwann akzeptieren, dass du zu mir gehörst. Warum fragst du?" antwortete James und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Ich möchte dass es harmonisch in der Familie zugeht und nicht das, wenn man in einen Raum kommt, sofort spürt, dass man abgelehnt wird!" erklärte Lily.

„Lily, meine Großmütter sind eifersüchtig auf dich, weil sie mich nun mit dir teilen müssen, aber mach dir keine Gedanken, wenn sie sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt haben, dass du und ich zusammen gehören, werden sie es akzeptieren, glaub mir!" sagte James, blieb stehen, zog sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte Lily, nach dem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten.

„Ich liebe dich auch Prinzessin!" flüsterte er zurück und gab ihr noch einen sanften Kuss.

„James, Jaammeess!" hörten sie die Stimme von Mrs. Carestaires rufen, die mit eiligen Schritten auf sie zukam.

„Was ist Granny?" fragte James und sah ihr erstaunt entgegen.

„Komm schnell, deinem Vater geht es nicht gut, er ist in der Küche zusammen gerochen!" erklärte sie außer Puste.

James nahm Lilys Hand und lief mit ihr gemeinsam zurück zum Haus. Als die beiden in die Küche kamen, lag Bryan mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Lily ging neben ihm in die Hocke und legte ohne groß zu Überlegen eine Hand auf seinen Arm und konzentrierte sich. Dann legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und konzentrierte sich wieder.

„Ramona, hast du Heiler Shmith schon benachrichtigt?" fragte Lily, nachdem sie wieder die Augen geöffnet hatte.

„Ja, gleich als Bryan zusammengebrochen war!" antwortete diese.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Heiler Shmith der gerade in die Küche trat.

„Dr. Shmith, haben sie einen Trank dabei, der entkrampfend wirkt?" fragte Lily ohne auf seine Frage zu antworten.

Dieser nickte, sah sie erstaunt an, holte eine Phiole aus seiner Tasche und verabreichte diese Mr. Bryan Potter. Lily legte noch einmal ihre Hand auf dessen Bauch, konzentrierte sich und begann zu lächeln.

„Bryan, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie ihn.

Dieser lächelte sie an und sagte: „Sehr viel besser, danke Lily!"

Diese schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken!"

„Trinken sie dass Miss Evans!" sagte Heiler Shmith und hielt ihr eine Phiole mit einem Stärkungstrank entgegen.

Lily verzog das Gesicht, setzte die Phiole an ihren Mund, trank diese aus und schüttelte sich, woraufhin Bryan, als er dieses sah anfing zu lachen, in das alle anderen mit einfielen. James zog Lily aus der Hocke hoch, nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich.

Mr. Potter senior half seinem Sohn aufzustehen und dieser ging auf James und Lily zu.

„Lily, ich möchte dir, auch wenn du es nicht möchtest, trotzdem danken!" sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Bryan, ich habe dir gern geholfen!" erwiderte sie verlegen.

„Miss Evans, ich würde ihnen vorschlagen sich etwas hinzulegen und sich etwas auszuruhen!" erklärte Dr. Shmith.

„Es geht mir gut, ich brauche mich nicht ausruhen!" protestierte Lily.

James hob sie hoch und trug sie aus der Küche nach oben.

„James, lass mich runter!" hörten die anderen in der Küche sie protestieren.

„Nein, du hast gehört was Heiler Shmith gesagt hat, du sollst dich ausruhen!" hörten sie James ihr widersprechen.

„Diese zwei Dickköpfe!" lachte Ramona, ging zum Herd und machte Tee für alle.

„Sie ist wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen und ich bin froh darüber, dass sie sich entschieden hat nach ihrem Abschluß in Hogwart Heilerin zu werden!" sagte Dr. Shmith anerkennend.

„Wie hat sie das gemacht?" fragte plötzlich Mrs. Potter senior in die Stille hinein.

„Mum, ich hatte dir schon gesagt, dass wir dir darauf keine Antwort geben!" erklärte Ramona.

Heiler Shmith untersuchte Bryan noch einmal. „Ich muss sagen, Miss Evans hat dir wieder Mal geholfen, sie ist wirklich etwas Besonderes!" sagte er.

„Du hast Recht Raphael, sie ist etwas Besonderes!" sagte Ramona lächelnd. „Ich werde James und Lily den Tee und etwas Kuchen nach oben bringen!"

Die stellte zwei Tassen mit Tee und zwei Teller mit Kuchen auf ein Tablett und verließ mit diesem Die Küche und ging nach oben.


	74. Kapitel 74

Kapitel 74 

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, dachte sie an das Gespräch, was sie mit James beim Badehaus geführt hatte und es machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr breit. Als sie auf ihren Wecker sah, stellte sie fest, dass es erst 7:00 Uhr war. Sie löste sich vorsichtig aus James Umarmung, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss und stand leise auf. Nach dem sie geduscht und sie angezogen hatte, ging sie in Gedanken versunken nach unten in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen Liebes!" begrüßte Ramona sie und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Oh, guten Morgen Ramona!" erwiderte Lily.

„Was ist mit dir Liebes?" fragte diese.

„Ach ich war eben nur in Gedanken!" erklärte Lily und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Lily, irgendwas bedrückt dich, dass sehe ich dir an!" sagte Ramona und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.

„Es ist nichts!" wiegelte diese ab.

„Liebes, du kannst mir nichts vormachen, dich bedrückt doch etwas, willst du es mir nicht erzählen?" fragte Ramona mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ramona, ich habe das Gefühl, dass mich James Großmütter ablehnen und nie akzeptieren werden, auch wenn James mir gestern versichert hat, dass sie mich irgendwann akzeptieren werden, doch ich glaube nicht, dass sie es je tun werden." erklärte Lily traurig.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie dich ablehnen?" fragte Ramona erstaunt.

„Ich spüre die tiefe Ablehnung, die sie für mich empfinden und ich will nicht, dass James sich zwischen seine Großmütter und mich entscheiden muss, ich möchte, dass alle harmonisch mit einander umgehen und nicht, wie es im Moment ist, das wenn ich in den Raum komme, eine gewisse Spannung herrscht, ich möchte nicht dass sich James irgendwann gegen seine Großmütter…" Lily wurde unterbrochen, da Mrs. Carestairs wütend in die Küche kam.

„Was erdreisten sie sich zu behaupten, dass James sich gegen seine Großmütter entscheiden würde, sie sind seiner ohnehin unwürdig!" schrie sie Lily an.

„Es tut mir leid Ramona, aber…" begann Lily, stand auf vom Stuhl auf, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief weinend aus der Küche.

„Lily, warte!" rief Ramona ihr hinterher, stand auf und lief auf den Flur.

Doch Lily war nicht mehr zu sehen und so ging Ramona wieder in die Küche zu ihrer Mutter.

„Mum, was fällt dir ein, Lily so anzuschreien, du hast überhaupt kein Recht dazu und du weißt überhaupt nicht, was sie sagen wollte, da du sie mitten im Satz unterbrochen hast und was fällt dir eigentlich ein, ein Gespräch zwischen Lily und mir zu belauschen?" fragte Ramona aufgebracht.

„Sie passt nicht zu James, sie ist seiner unwürdig!" keifte Mrs. Carestairs.

„Wer gibt dir eigentlich das Recht dazu, das zu beurteilen?" fragte Ramona wütend.

„Dieses Recht nehme ich mir, da er mein einziger Enkel und ich nur sein Wohl im Auge habe. So wie ich Albus verstanden habe, trägt James die Magie von Goderic Gryffindor und Merlin in sich, er ist sozusagen sein Erbe und dieses Mädchen ist seiner nicht würdig!" schrie Mrs. Carestairs ihre Tochter an.

„Was ist den mit euch beiden los?" fragten James und sein Vater wie aus einem Munde.

Ramona erzählte es ihnen und James sowie sein Vater sahen Mrs. Carestairs mit einem sehr ernsten Blick an.

„Wenn dies nicht so ernst wäre, würde ich darüber lachen, aber so kann ich das nicht!" erklärte Bryan.

„Du bist wahrhaftig der Meinung, dass Lily meiner unwürdig ist?" fragte James und sah seine Großmutter wütend an. „Entschuldige Grandma, dass ich das sage, aber du spinnst und hast keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst.

„Bryan, du siehst im Stall nach ob Lily dort ist, du James beim Badehaus, im Rondell und wo sie draußen noch sein könnte und ich sehe hier im Haus nach!" ordnete Ramona an. „Treffpunkt wieder hier in der Küche."

Sie verteilten sich und suchten alles nach Lily ab. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde, kam James wieder in die Küche, wo er seine Großeltern und Eltern am Tisch sitzend vorfand. Er setzte sich neben seine Mutter und als diese ihn ansah, schüttelte er nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich habe sie draußen nicht gefunden, ich habe alles abgesucht, wo wir gemeinsam waren!" erklärte James.

„Im Stall war sie auch nicht!" erwiderte Bryan daraufhin.

„Und hier im Haus hab ich sie auch nicht gefunden!" sagte Ramona besorgt.

„Ramona, was ist hier eigentlich los?" fragte ihr Vater sie.

„Lily ist verschwunden und ich gebe Mum die Schuld daran!" erklärte sie ihrem Vater.

„Was meinst du damit, dass deine Mutter am verschwinden von Lily schuld ist?" fragte Mr. Carestairs verwundert.

Ramona erzählte ihm und gleichzeitig auch ihren Schwiegereltern, was vorgefallen war. „Und noch bevor Lily ihren Satz beenden konnte, stürmte Mum hier in die Küche und schrie sie an, was sie sich erdreisten würde und dass sie unwürdig wäre für James!" beendete sie die Erzählung.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht Filumena?" fragte Mr. Carestairs seine Frau ernst.

„Sie passt nicht zu James, sie ist seiner unwürdig!" antwortete diese stur.

James sah sie mit einem wütenden Blick an. „Du hast kein Recht das zu entscheiden, wer meiner würdig ist und wer nicht! Ich liebe Lily und du wirst uns nicht auseinander bringen Grandma, du nicht!" schrie er sie an, stand vom Stuhl auf und verließ die Küche.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen!" grüßte Dumbledore sie alle, als er in die Küche kam.

„Guten Morgen Albus!" grüßten ihn alle fast gemeinsam zurück.

„Ich denke Lily und James sollten zu dir nach Hogwarts kommen?" fragte Ramona erstaunt.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass es von Aron aus nicht so weit ist nach Little Whinging, als von Hogwarts aus." erklärte Dumbledore. „Wo sind denn die beiden?"

„Setz dich Albus, ich muss dir etwas sagen!" sagte Ramona, statt einer Antwort.

„Was gibt es denn?" fragte er und lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

„Lily ist verschwunden!" antwortete sie ihm.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er immer noch lächelnd.

Ramona erzählte es ihm und er lächelte sie weiterhin an.

„Das was du mir soeben erzählt hast, weiß ich schon!" erklärte er ihr freundlich. „Filumena, wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, zu behaupten, dass Lily unwürdig wäre für James?"

„Sie ist unwürdig, er ist sozusagen ein Nachkomme von Goderic Gryffindor und Merlin und sie stammt nur von den Druiden ab!" versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

„Nun dann werde ich dir jetzt mal erzählen, wie würdig ich Lily für James halte!" sagte Dumbledore und erzählte ihr und den anderen von der Stablosen Magie, die sie beherrscht, der heilenden Kraft, die sie in sich hat und dem Band der tiefen und innigen Liebe, was zwischen James und Lily besteht. „Sie heilte James, nachdem er schwer verletzt wurde, schon zwei Mal, nur indem sie ihn berührt hat!" endete er.

Mrs. Carestairs sah ihn mit großen Augen und offen stehenden Mund an.

„Und nun sag mir noch einmal, wie unwürdig du Lily für James hältst!" forderte Dumbledore sie auf.

„Das… das hab… das hab ich nicht gewusst!" stotterte Mrs. Carestairs.

„Das sollten auch nur wenige wissen, bis jetzt auf euch, wissen es nur James, Ramona, Bryan, der Orden, die Freunde der beiden und ich, da es für Lily und James immer gefährlicher wird, je mehr davon wissen!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Wieso gefährlicher?" fragte Mrs. Potter senior.

„Da Voldemort seid er weiß, was für Macht in den beiden steckt, versucht beide in seine Gewalt zu bekommen und je mehr von dieser Macht wissen, um so gefährlicher wird es für die beiden." erklärte Dumbledore. „Wo ist James Ramona?"

„Oben nehme ich an, warte ich hole ihn!" erwiderte diese, verließ die Küche und ging nach oben.

Sie klopfte an die Zimmertür von James und betrat dieses auf ein herein.

„James, Albus hat nach dir gefragt, kommst du bitte runter?" fragte sie.

„Ich komme Mum!" antwortete er, verließ sein Zimmer und ging mit ihr hinunter in die Küche.

„James mein Junge, entschuldige dass ich so dumm war!" sagte Mrs. Carestairs und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Sag das nicht mir sondern Lily Grandma!" erwiderte er und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„James bist du soweit?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Wofür?" fragte dieser.

„Wir wollten heute das Haus in Little Whinging besichtigen!" antwortete Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Aber Lily ist verschwunden!" erklärte James und sah Dumbledore verzweifelt an.

„Ich weiß, aber wenigstens wir sollten uns das Haus einmal ansehen, findest du nicht?" fragte er und zwinkerte ihm unauffällig zu.

James sah ihn verwirrt an, holte aber dennoch seinen Mantel und ging mit Dumbledore ins Wohnzimmer, von wo aus sie zu Shacklebolt mit Flohpulver reisten.

§§§§§§§

Als sie bei Shacklebolt aus dem Kamin stiegen, zog Dumbledore ihn mit sich. Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche und begrüßten Mr. und Mrs. Shacklebolt.

„Wir haben noch Zeit bevor wir aufbrechen, willst du dir nicht einmal unsere schönen Pferde ansehen James?" fragte Mr. Shacklebolt lächelnd.

„Ja gern." antwortete er, sah Shacklebolt aber verwundert an.

„Na dann komm, ich zeige sie dir!" forderte Mr. Shacklebolt ihn auf.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus und gingen hinüber zu den Stallungen. Als sie den Stall betraten, zeigte Mr. Shacklebolt ihm seine Araberzucht und als sie bei der letzten Box ankamen, öffnete er diese und was James sah, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Lily!" rief er, ging in die Box und zog sie erleichtert in die Arme.

„James, ich…" weiter kam sie nicht, da James ihre Lippen mit einem liebevollem Kuss verschloss.

Shacklebolt verließ leise den Stall und kehrte lächelnd in die Küche zu den anderen zurück

Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, sah James ihr zärtlich in die Augen.

„Lily, warum bist du weggelaufen?" fragte er leise.

„James, es hat so wehgetan, als deine Großmutter zu mir sagte, dass ich deiner unwürdig wäre, dass ich nicht mehr bei euch bleiben konnte und da bin ich zu Onkel Aron gefloht, denn außer ihm wusste ich niemanden, wo ich noch hingehen konnte!" antwortete sie.

„Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?" fragte James.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich, nur wegen mir mit deiner Großmutter streitest, da ich mir sicher war, dass du dies tun würdest, wenn ich dir erzählt hätte, was in der Küche vorgefallen ist!" erklärte Lily.

„Ich liebe dich Prinzessin, ich hätte mich nicht mit Grandma gestritten, ihr höchstens meine Meinung gesagt, aber das ist sie von mir schon gewohnt!" sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Prinz!" flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen.

„Komm, wir wollten noch das Haus in Little Whinging ansehen!" sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam verließen sie den Stall und gingen ins Haus.

Als sie in der Küche ankamen, lächelte ihnen Dumbledore zu. „So dann können wir ja aufbrechen!" erklärte er.

Lily und James verließen gemeinsam mit Dumbledore und Shacklebot das Haus, gingen vors Gartentor und apparierten nach Little Whinging. Dort fragte Lily einen Anwohner nach der Straße, wo das Haus stehen sollte und ging danach wieder zu James und den anderen beiden zurück.

„Der Mann sagte mir, dass das Haus außerhalb von Little Whinging liegen würde, es wären noch gut 5 km bis dorthin!" erklärte Lily.

„Moment!" sagte Dumbledore, apparierte und war kurz darauf wieder da. „Hier müsste es liegen!" und zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen Punkt, der sich auf einer Karte zu sehen war.

Sie apparierten dorthin und standen vor einem großen Tor. Dumbledore tippte mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen, doch nichts tat sich. Nach dem es auch James und Shacklevolt versucht hatten, versuchte es Lily und plötzlich sprang das Tor auf.

„Du hättest es gleich als erstes versuchen sollen, dann hätten wir uns Zeit gespart!" sagte Shacklebolt grinsend.

Sie gingen durch das Tor und dieses schloss sich wieder hinter ihnen. Lily, James, Dumbledore und Shacklebolt folgten dem Weg der vor ihnen lag und stellten fest, das dieser sehr lang war, als sie endlich das Haus sehen konnten, hatten sie erst, wie sie feststellen mussten, die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht. Sie folgten dem Weg weiter und kamen nach etwas 15 Minuten beim Haus an.

„WOW, das ist ja riesig!" entfuhr es James, als er das haus sah.

Lily stand mit offenem Mund davor und ließ das Haus erst einmal auf sich wirken.

„Was meinst du Lily, wollen wir es uns mal von innen ansehen?" fragte Shacklebolt.

Diese nickte, stieg die 10 Stufen zur Haustür hoch und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen das Türschloss. Sie hörten ein leises klicken und die Tür sprang auf. Als sie das Haus betraten, sahen sie einen Hallenartigen Flur und eine gigantische Treppe, die nach oben führte. Der Flur hatte einen Marmornen Fußboden und die Wände waren in einem zarten Gelb, an den Wänden hingen allerlei Bilder, die verschiedene Personen zeigten.

„Bestimmt die Vorfahren deiner Oma!" sagte James.

„Sogar wahrscheinlich, sieh mal Lily, diese Ahnin sieht genauso aus wie du, als du 6 Jahre alt warst!" erklärte Shacklebolt.

„Aber Onkel Aron, ich sehe meiner Mutter sehr ähnlich, wie kann das sein?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Du vergisst, dass auch die Gene deines Vaters in dir sind!" erklärte Shacklebolt.

„Dann muss das Haus der richtigen Mutter meines Vaters gehört haben, aber warum ging es dann in meinen Besitz über, als ich das Haus in New Hamshire auf einen Namen umschreiben ließ?" fragte Lily etwas verwirrt.

„Lass uns weiter gehen." sagte Shacklebolt.

Vom Flur gingen vier Türen ab. Lily öffnete eine auf der rechten Seite und sah dahinter ein Arbeitszimmer. Sie ging hinein und auf den Schreibtisch zu. Als sie sich den Schreibtisch näher ansah, stellte sie fest, dass auf der Arbeitsablage ein Brief lag. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und sah ihn sich von allen Seiten an. Auf der Vorderseite des Briefes stand etwas.

„Für Steven und seine Nachkommen!

„Onkel Aron ich habe hier einen Brief gefunden!" rief Lily ihm zu.

Dieser kam in das Zimmer und sie zeigte ihm den Brief.

„Mach ihn auf!" forderte er sie auf.

Lily nickte und öffnete den Brief, zog ein Pergament heraus und begann ihn vorzulesen.

Lieber Steve,

falls du mal von deiner Adoptivmutter erfahren solltest, Ludowika

dass du nicht ihr leibliches Kind bist, hoffe ich,

dass sie dir sagen wird, wer deine wahre Mutter ist.

Ich musste dich zur Adoption geben, da du das jüngste von 10 Kindern warst.

Es ist mir sehr schwer gefallen, da du mir genauso viel bedeutet hast, wie deine Geschwister,

aber da dein Vater gestorben war, konnte ich nicht anders handeln,

da dein Bruder, der vor dir geboren war, schon 12 Jahre und somit fast Selbstständig war.

Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, ein Baby großzuziehen, doch in meinem Herzen warst du immer bei uns.

Falls du nie erfahren solltest, dass dieses Haus nur ein Nachkomme bekommen wird, der magisch ist,

habe ich Mary gebeten, dieses Haus mit in ihr Erbe für dich mit hineinzuschreiben.

Ich hoffe, dass du mir nicht böse bist, aber wenn dieses Haus eines deiner Kinder, was magischen Fähigkeiten

hat bekommt , freut es mich, da dieses Haus immer schon im Besitz von reinblütigen Zauberern war. Was

auch ein Grund gewesen ist, dich wegzugeben, da du keine magischen Fähigkeiten hattest und du dieses Haus nie hättest

öffnen können. Ich hoffe das dieses Haus einmal einem deiner Kinder Schutz und Glück brinegn wird, so wie es bei mir

der Fall war, wäre dein Vater nicht gestorben, hätte ich dich auf gar keinen Fall weggegeben, da ich dich

genauso geliebt habe, wie deine Geschwister.

Ich hoffe dass dir, meine Liebe Enkeltochter Lilian Elaine Evans, dieses Haus Glück und Schutz geben wird,

da du seit nun mehr als 600 Jahren ein Nachkomme mit reinem Blut bist.

In Liebe,

deine Großmutter

Ludowika Evans

„Onkel Aron, der letzte Satz hat sich soeben selbst dazu geschrieben!" sagte Lily verwirrt.

„Dieses Haus gehörte in der Tat einem Zauberer!" erklärte dieser.

„Ich brauche Tage, um dieses Haus zu besichtigen!" stellte Lily fest.

„Missy hat gerufen?" fragte eine piespsige Stimme.

Lily sah drehte sich erschrocken um und sah eine kleine Hauselfe.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Lily und sah erstaunt zu der kleinen Elfe.

„Ich heiße Binky und bin seid 10 Generationen schon in diesem Haus!" antwortete die Elfe.

„Du bist eine freie Elfe, warum bist du dann noch hier?" fragte Lily freundlich.

„Ich gehe nicht von hier fort, ich diene meiner Herrschaft treu und ergeben, auch wenn ich bezahlt werde!" erklärte diese.

„Aber ich wusste von dir nichts, wer hat dich dann bezahlt?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Die verstorbene Herrin hat es so eingerichtet, bis die neue Herrin hier einzieht." erzählte die kleine Elfe.

„Binky, ich gehe noch zur Schule und könnte hier noch nicht einziehen!" erklärte Lily ihr, wobei sie in die Hocke gegangen war.

„Oh, das macht gar nichts, die Missy wird aber bald herkommen!" entgegnete diese.

Lily musste schmunzeln. „Binky, kann ich von hier aus nach Godric´s Hollow apparieren?" fragte Lily die Elfe.

„Missy kann von hier nicht apparieren, da viele, viele Schutzzauber über dem Grundstück und dem Haus liegen, da die vorherige Herrin, von du- weißt- schon- wem bedroht wurde!" erklärte Binky ihr.

Lily sah Dumbledore und Shacklebolt sowie James an. „Danke Binky!"

„Missy braucht Binky nicht danken, Binky hat dies gern getan, soll Binky ihrer Herrin und ihren Begleitern einen Tee sevieren?" fragte sie und sah Lily mit treuen Augen an.

Lily sah zu Dumbledore, Shacklebolt und James und diese nickten. „Das wäre sehr lieb von dir Binky!" sagte Lily.

„Bitte folgen sie mir Missy!" sagte diese und Lily folgte ihr mit den anderen. Sie gingen auf eine Tür auf der linken Seite des Flures zu, welche von der kleinen Elfe mit einem Wink ihrer Hand geöffnet wurde und Lily sah ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Kaminzimmer vor sich.

„Bitte setzen sie sich, Binky wird sofort mit dem Tee und etwas Gebäck bei ihnen sein!" forderte sie Lily und die anderen auf.

Lily, James, Shacklebolt und Dumbledore setzten sich in die gemütlichen Sessel vorm Kamin und wenige Augenblicke später kam Binky mit einem Tablett herein.

„Danke Binky!" sagte Lily freundlich.

„Missy seien eine freundliche Herrin, Binky hat Missy sofort als sie sie sah in ihr Herz geschlossen!" erklärte die kleine Elfe, woraufhin Lily laicht errötet.

„Danke Binky!" sagte Lily und lächelte die Elfe an.

„Falls Missy noch etwas benötigt, bitte rufen sie nach Binky, hier ist eine kleine Glocke!" sagte diese und händigte Lily eine kleine goldene Glocke aus und verließ kurz darauf das Zimmer.

Lily sah sich um. „Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll!" stellte sie fest.

„Auf jeden Fall wissen wir jetzt, warum nur du das Tor und die Haustür öffnen konntest!" erklärte Mr. Shacklebolt.

„Onkel Aron, Binky hat etwas davon gesagt, dass dieses Haus von vielen; vielen Schutzzaubern umgeben ist, wie viel Zeit muss ich dafür aufbringen, um das Grundstück, sowie das Haus zu erkunden?" fragte Lily.

„Bestimmte so um die vier bis fünf Wochen schätze ich!" antwortete dieser lachend.

„Auf jeden Fall ist dieses Haus das sicherste, von den drei Häuser, so wie sich das eben rausgestellt hat!" erklärte Dumbledore.

Lily nickte und sah sich immer noch fasziniert in dem Zimmer um.

„Wir sollten langsam wieder aufbrechen, sonst macht sich Ramona noch mehr Sorgen um dich Kleines!" erklärte Shacklebolt.

Lily klingelte mit der kleinen Glocke und Augenblicklich erschien Binky.

„Binky, wir müssen jetzt leider gehen, aber ich komme wieder, das verspreche ich dir!" sagte Lily freundlich.

„Binky wird auf Missy Lily warten!" versicherte diese ihr.

„Danke Binky!" sagte Lily lächelnd und stand vom Sessel auf.

Dumbledore, Shacklebolt und James erhoben sich ebenfalls, verließen das Zimmer und das Haus. Sie gingen den Weg zurück zum Tor, Lily öffnete dieses und von vor dem Tor aus apparierten sie nach Shacklebolt´s Haus. Als sie wieder im Wohnzimmer der Shacklebolts waren, verabschiedeten sie sich von Mr. und Mrs. Shacklebolt und Lily, sowie James und Dumbledore reisten mit Flohpulver nach Godric´s Hollow.


	75. Kapitel 75

Kapitel 75 

„Lily!" rief Ramona, als sie diese nach Dumbledore und James aus dem Kamin kommen sah.

Ramona ging auf sie zu und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.

„Liebes, wo warst du?" fragte sie, als sie die Umarmung wieder gelöst hatte.

„Bei Onkel Aron, ich habe ja sonst niemanden, wo ich hätte hingehen können!" antwortete Lily.

„Deshalb sagtest du, dass es von Aron aus nach Little Whinging nicht so weit wäre, wie von Hogwarts aus Albus!" schlussfolgerte Ramona, nachdem sich alle hingesetzt hatten.

„Ja, als Aron mich in Hogwarts kontaktierte und mir erzählte, dass Lily weinend bei ihm aus dem Kamin gestiegen sei, reiste ich per Flohpulver sofort zu den Shacklebolt´s. Ich forderte Lily auf mir zu erzählen, warum sie nicht in Godric´s Hollow ist, sondern bei Aron, da wir uns ja erst nach dem Frühstück in Hogwarts treffen wollten. Sie wollte es mir erst nicht erzählen, doch nachdem ich ihr tief in die Augen sah, erzählte sie Aron und mir was in Godric´s Hollow vorgefallen war. Ich brauche euch sicher nicht erzählen Ramona und Bryan, wie Aron auf dass was Lily erzählte, reagiert hat. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er Lilys Sachen von hier weggeholt und Lily Augenblicklich nach Hogwarts gebracht. Doch ich konnte ihn überreden, damit noch zu warten bis ich mit euch gesprochen habe und von euch wieder zurück sein würde. Nachdem du mir Ramona erzähltest, was sich hier zugetragen hatte, wurde mir nur das bestätigt, was mir auch Lily schon erzählt hat." erklärte Dumbledore.

„Ich hätte dich nie gehen lassen Prinzessin!" sagte James, zog Lily zu sich auf den Schoß und drückte sie zärtlich an sich.

„Mir wäre es auch schwer gefallen von hier weg zu gehen James, doch es hat sehr weh getan, als deiner unwürdig bezeichnet und beschimpft zu werden!" sagte Lily leise und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

Ramona, Bryan, Dumbledore, Sirius und Mr. Carestairs sahen Mrs. Carestairs in diesem Moment an und dieses ah betreten zu Boden.

„Albus, habt ihr das Haus in Little Whinging besichtigt?" fragte Mr. Potter senior, um auf ein anderes Thema zu wechseln.

„Na ja, als Haus würde ich es nicht bezeichnen!" antwortete dieser schmunzelnd.

„Wieso sieht es so schlimm aus?" fragte Marcus Potter entsetzt.

James begann über den Gesichtsausdruck seines Großvaters zu lachen.

„James, ich habe Binky vergessen zu fragen, wie das Haus heißt und ob man über das Flohnetzwerk dorthin gelangen kann!" erklärte Lily.

„Vielleicht steht etwas auf der Rückseite des Briefes von deiner Großmutter, wie das Haus heißt!" schlug James vor und zwinkerte ihr schmunzelnd zu.

Lily holte den Brief aus ihrer Umhangtasche, zog das Pergament aus dem Umschlag und drehte es um. Wie auch schon zuvor, wo sie den Brief im Haus gelesen hatte, erschienen plötzlich einige Zeilen.

Liebe Lilian (Lily),

dein Besitz hat den Namen Evans Garden und ist seit über 600 Jahren ohne Unterbrechung

ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen,

dass konnte nur möglich sein,

da der Schutzzauber, der auf dem Kamin liegt,

nur die Personen ins Haus lässt, die im Haus willkommen sind.

Du musst Binky nur mitteilen,

welche Personen in Evans Garden willkommen sind,

sie wird dann dafür Sorgen,

da der Schutzzauber nur die Personen aus dem Kamin treten lässt,

die willkommen sind.

So ist gewährleistet, dass niemand das Haus betreten kann,

der dir und deiner Familie gefährlich werden kann oder nicht

im Haus willkommen und somit unerwünscht ist.

Du sagst Binky die Namen derer, die du im Haus willkommen heißt

und sie wird dir sagen, wer das Haus betreten darf und wer nicht,

da Binky alle Zauberer Familien in der magischen Welt kennt und

somit die guten von den bösen gleich trennt.

Lily, solltest du irgendwann einmal heiraten, wird der jeweilige Name,

den du dann trägst vor das Garden geschrieben oder gesprochen.

In Liebe

Deine

Großmutter

Ludowika Evans

„Genial!" entfuhr es James, da Lily den Brief so gehalten hatte, dass er mitlesen konnte.

„Dann würde das Haus Potter Garden heißen!" flüsterte Lily James ins Ohr und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

James sah sie liebevoll an und schmunzelte.

„Professor, sehen sie mal!" sprach Lily Dumbledore an und zeigte ihm, was soeben auf der Rückseite des Briefes erschienen war.

„Wie ich feststellen muss, ist dieses Haus sogar sicherer als Godric´s Hollow!" sagte dieser erstaunt, nachdem er die Zeilen gelesen hatte.

„Sicherer als Godric´s Hollow?" fragten Bryan und Sirius gleichzeitig.

„Ja, es ist noch sicherer als Godric´s Hollow!" bestätigte Dumbledore.

„Lily, dürfte… dürfte ich es mir auch mal ansehen?" fragte Sirius und sah sie mit einem Hundeblick fragend an.

„Professor, was meinen sie, haben wir noch Zeit bis zur Aufnahme in den Orden?" wandte sich Lily fragend an Dumbledore.

„Ja, da wir die Aufnahme von James, Sirius, Serafine, Jessica und dir auf morgen Mittag verschieben müssen, weil einige der Ordensmitglieder heute auf Grund einiger Beruflichen Angelegenheiten verhindert sind." erklärte Dumbledore.

„Ich werde vorgehen, da ich Binky sagen muss, wer in dem Haus willkommen ist und wer nicht!" erklärte Lily und stand von James Schoß auf. „Ich werde euch dann bescheid sagen, wann ihr mit Flohpulver zu unserem Haus kommen könnt."

Als alle nickten, gab Lily James einen sanften Kuss, ging zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen, stieg in diese und sagte laut und deutlich „EVANS GARDEN!" Augenblicklich war sie verschwunden.

Als Lily aus dem Kamin in den hallenartigen Flur von Evans Garden trat, erschien plötzlich die Hauselfe neben ihr.

„Missy Lily ist wieder da!" freute diese sich und sah Lily mit strahlenden Augen an.

„Ja Binky, ich wollte meinen Freunden und den Eltern und Großeltern meines Verlobten auch das Haus zeigen, meist du, dass das möglich ist?" fragte Lily diese freundlich.

„Missy Lily muss mir nur sagen, wer hier in Missy Lilys Haus willkommen ist damit ich den Schutzzauber ändern kann." antwortete Binky.

„Als erstes mein Verlobter James Potter!" sagte Lily lächelnd.

„Oh, die Familie Potter ist eine ehrenwerte, sie stand seit Generationen immer auf der guten Seite!" sagte Binky erfreut.

Sie vollführte mit ihren Händen komplizierte Bewegungen und deutete danach auf den Kamin.

„Wer noch Missy Lily?" fragte Binky.

„Die Eltern und Großeltern von James Potter!" antwortete diese.

„Welchen Mädchennamen haben Mrs. Potter und die Großmütter?" fragte Binky.

Lily sah sie erstaunt an. „James Mum, ist eine geborene Carestairs, aber die Mädchennamen von seinen Großmüttern weiß ich nicht." antwortete Lily ihr.

„Die Carestairs sind auch immer auf der guten Seite gewesen!" sagte Binky.

„Ich werde die Großmütter nach ihren Mädchennamen fragten, Moment Binky!" sagte Lily, nahm etwas Flohpulver, kniete sich vor den Kamin, warf dieses in die Flammen und steckte ihren Kopf hinein.

„Ramona!" rief Lily, deren Kopf im Kamin der Potters erschienen war.

„Was ist Liebes?" fragte diese.

„Welchen Mädchennamen haben deine Mutter und deine Schwiegermutter?" fragte Lily.

„Warum möchtest du das wissen?" fragte Mr. Potter senior.

„Die Hauselfe muss den Schutzzauber vom Kamin ändern, damit ihr hierher kommen könnt und sie hat mich gefragt, welchen Mädchennamen die Mutter und die Großmütter von James haben, da sie alle Zauberer Familien Kennt und nur die ins Haus lässt, die auf der guten Seite stehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass mir keiner gefährlich werden kann!" antwortete Lily erklärend.

„Mein Mädchenname ist Lamb." sagte Mrs. Potter senior.

„Und meiner ist Cloades." sagte Mrs. Carestairs.

„Danke!" sagte Lily und schon war ihr Kopf wieder verschwunden.

Sie teilte die Mädchennamen der Großmütter Binky mit und diese sah sie bei dem Namen Cloades entsetzt an.

„Binky was ist?" fragte Lily, als sie das Gesicht der Hauselfen sah.

„Missy Lily, die Dame, die den Mädchennamen Cloades hat, darf hier nicht rein, da sie auch wenn ich den Schutzzauber für sie ändern würde, sie trotzdem nicht hier ins Haus kommen würde, da sie wieder an den Ausgangspunkt zurückgeschleudert wird!" erklärte Binky.

„Tja, da kann man dann nichts machen!" sagte Lily und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie sieht es bei Sirius Black aus?"

„Mr. Sirius Black ist ein guter Zauberer, der sich schon seid seiner Kinderzeit gegen die schwarze Seite gestellt hat!" antwortete Binky und vollzog wieder diese Bewegungen. „Wenn noch Missy Lily?"

„Professor Dumbledore, der ist erst einmal der letzte, für meine anderen Freunde, die auch hierher reisen dürfen, da können wir ja ein anderes Mal den Schutzzauber verändern!" erklärte Lily. „Oh, Professor Dumbledore ist ein mächtiger guter Zauberer, Binky weiß alles über ihn, wenn Missy in seinem Schutz steht, hat Missy nichts zu befürchten!" sagte Binky ehrfürchtig und vollzog noch einmal die Bewegungen.

Lily kniete sich noch einmal vor den Kamin und steckte, nachdem sie Flohpulver hineingeworfen hatte wieder ihren Kopf in die Flammen.

„James!" rief Lily, als ihr Kopf im Kamin von den Potters erschien.

„Was ist Prinzessin?" fragte dieser, stand auf, ging zum Kamin und kniete sich davor.

„James, bis auf deine Großmutter Filumena, könnt ihr alle kommen!" erklärte Lily ihm.

„Warum den Granny Filumena nicht?" fragte er erstaunt.

Lily erzählte ihm, was Binky ihr wegen seiner Großmutter Filumena gesagt und erzählt hatte und James nickte, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Wir sehen uns gleich Süße!" sagte er, als Lily die Erzählung beendet hatte und wieder aus dem Kamin verschwunden war.

„Was hat sie gesagt James?" fragte Mrs. Potter senior.

„Mum, Dad, Sirius, Grandpa Marcus, sowie Grandpa Louis, Professor Dumbledore, du und ich können kommen!" antwortete dieser.

„Du hast mich vergessen!" erklärte Mrs. Carestairs.

„Stimmt, aber das hat einen bestimmten Grund, warum du nicht mit in Lilys Haus kommen kannst!" erklärte James und erzählte, was ihm Lily soeben erzählt und erklärt hatte.

„Und wieso darf ein Black in das Haus deiner Verlobten?" fragte Mrs. Carestairs aufgebracht.

„Binky, die Hauselfe in Evans Garden, erklärte Lily, als sie sie vorsichtig wegen Sirius fragte, dass er schon seid seiner Kindheit gegen die schwarze Seite wäre und deswegen ins Haus kommen würde, was bei dir nicht der Fall ist!" antwortete James.

„Ich sagte ja schon, das Haus von Lily ist sicherer als Godric´s Hollow!" sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„James ich würde sagen, du gehst zuerst, danach Sirius und wir anderen außer Filumena folgen euch dann!" sagte Bryan.

James nahm sich etwas Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen, stieg in den Kamin und sagte laut und deutlich „EVANS GARDEN!" Sekunden später war er verschwunden. Die anderen, bis auf Mrs. Carestairs folgten ihm kurz hintereinander.

Als James aus dem Kamin in den hallenartigen Flur trat, sah er auch schon Lily, die lächelnd auf ihn zukam. Sie gingen zur Seite, da in Sekunden später nach James, Sirius aus dem Kamin stieg und auch die anderen kurze Zeit später nacheinander aus diesem heraustraten.

„Wow!" sagte Sirius und sah sich mit großen Augen um, wobei er sich im Kreis zu drehen begann.

„Missy Lily, soll ich ihnen und ihren Gästen das Haus zeigen?" fragte Binky.

„Das wäre lieb von dir Binky!" antwortete Lily freundlich und lächelte diese an.

„Binky schlägt Missy Lily vor, erst einmal hier unten alles zu zeigen, bevor Binky ihnen und ihren Gästen oben alles zeigt!" sagte sie und schritt ihnen voran.

Sie begannen von der Haustür aus und Binky ging auf die erste Tür an der linken Seite zu, öffnete diese mit einer Handbewegung und dahinter sahen sie eine riesige Bibliothek. Die Regale, die an drei Wänden des Zimmers entlanggingen, reichten bis zur Decke, des 2,40 m Hohen Raumes und in einer Ecke, standen zwei gemütliche Sessel, die zum sich hineinsetzten und lesen einluden.

„Diese Bibliothek ist sogar größer, als die in meinem Elternhaus!" sagte Sirius.

„Und das wo du deine Nase so gern in die Bücher steckst!" erwiderte Lily lachend.

„Wie gut du mich kennst erstaunt mich!" erwiderte er lachend.

„Würden mir Missy Lily und ihre Gäste bitte weiter folgen?" fragte Binky.

Lily und die anderen nickten und folgten Binky in das danebenliegende Zimmer, was wie Lily schon wusste, das Arbeitszimmer mit dem großen Eichenschreibtisch, hinter dem ein gemütlich aussehender Sessel stand, war. Außer dem Schreibtisch, gab es noch eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe, die aus einer Couch, zwei Sesseln und einem mittel großen Tisch bestand, die vorm Kamin angeordnet waren. Sie folgten der Hauselfe auf eine Tür zu, die der des Arbeitszimmers gegenüber lag. Als sie diese öffnete, sahen sie das Kaminzimmer, indem Lily, Dumbledore, James und Shacklebolt den Tee getrunken hatten. Das Zimmer daneben, war ein riesiges Badezimmer was, wie sich herausstellte ein Badezimmer war, was für die Gäste reserviert war, damit diese nicht die Baderäume der Hausherrin und des Hausherren benutzen mussten oder sollten. Als sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer heraustraten, ging Binky auf ein Gemälde zu und Lily stellte fest, das dahinter noch ein Zimmer war. Dieses diente als Gästezimmer, falls mal jemand unbekanntes auftauchen sollte. Derjenige wurde, wie Binky erklärte, dort untergebracht, damit die Herrschaften keine bösen Überraschungen erlebten, da die Hauselfen das Gemälde so verzaubert hätten, das niemand vorm nächsten Morgen, dieses Zimmer verlassen konnte. Binky führte sie um eine Ecke, wo sich noch eine Tür befand, hinter der ein in hellen Farben gehaltenes Esszimmer lag, was für mindestens 20 Personen Platz bot.

„Missy Lily, würden sie und ihre Gäste mir bitte nach oben folgen?" fragte Binky.

„Ja gerne Binky!" antwortete Lily freundlich.

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf, wobei mindestens 8 Personen nebeneinander gehen konnten, so breit war diese. Im oberen Stockwerk wandte sich die Hauselfe nach links und ging bis zum Ende des Ganges. Dort hielt sie vor einer Tür und öffnete diese.

„Dieses Zimmer ist eines von 10 Gästezimmern, die sich alle nur auf diesem Gang befinden!" erklärte Binky.

Lily sah hinein und stellte erfreut fest, das in dem Zimmer ein aus Kiefernholz gefertigtes Himmelbett, was die Ausmaße von mindestens 4x4 m hatte stand, die Vorhänge waren in einem zarten blau Ton gehalten, außerdem ein dazu passender Schrank mit drei Türen, ein Schreibtisch mit einem gepolstertem Stuhl und einen Ganzkörperspiegel, der neben dem Schrank angebracht war. Eine kleine Tür führte in ein dahinter liegendes Badezimmer, was ungefähr 20qm groß war.

„Binky, sind die Gästezimmer alle gleich eingerichtet?" fragte Lily.

„Ja, nur unterscheiden sie sich in der Farbe der Vorhänge, diese sind immer unterschiedlich!" erklärte diese.

„Wo geht es dort hin, wenn man die Treppe hoch kommt und sich nach rechts wendet?" fragte James.

„Dort befinden sich die Privaträume von Missy Lily!" antwortete Binky.

Lily sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir diese aussparen, da ich sagen würde, das diese Räume nur Lily etwas angehen!" erklärte Dumbledore amüsiert.

Alle nickten und Binky führte sie wieder hinunter ins Erdgeschoß.

„Binky, könnte ich mir auch mal das Grundstück ansehen?" fragte Lily.

Diese nickte und schritt zu einer großen Terrassentür, diese wurde von ihr geöffnet und Lily konnte hinaus auf die Terrasse gehen.

„Das ist ja riesig!" stellte Sirius fest.

„Ja Sir Black Sir!" sagte Binky.

„James, ich glaube Lily und du ihr müsst mit euren Pferde die Ländereien erkunden, ansonsten braucht ihr Wochen dafür!" erklärte Mr. Potter beeindruckt.

„Missy Lily, möchten sie und ihre Gäste etwas trinken?" fragte Binky.

„Ja gern, wir gehen ins Kaminzimmer!" antwortete Lily.

Binky nickte und verschwand. Lily ging mit den anderen in das Kaminzimmer und setzte sich, ebenso wie James und die anderen in einen gemütlichen Sessel.

„Binky hat Missy Lily und ihren Gästen einen Tee gemacht, damit sie sich wieder aufwärmen, da ihnen sicher auf der Terrasse kalt geworden ist!" sagte Binky führsorglich.

„Das ist lieb von dir Binky!" sagte Lily und lächelte dieser zu.

„Missy weiß, wenn sie noch etwas braucht, dass sie nur die Glocke betätigen muss!" sagte diese und verschwand, noch bevor Lily ihr antworten konnte.

„Lily, ich werde mich nach Evans Garden erkundigen und seit wann es besteht!" erklärte Dumbledore.

Lily nickte und trank nachdenklich einen Schluck Tee.

„Woran denkst du Süße?" flüsterte James ihr zu.

„Daran, dass es mir deine Großmutter Filumena übel nehmen wird, dass sie nicht mit hierher kommen konnte!" erwiderte Lily leise.

„Das wird sie nicht Lily!" sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Was macht sie da so sicher Professor?" fragte diese.

„Ich weiß es!" sagte er nur und schmunzelte.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam wieder nach Godric´s Hollow zurückkehren?" fragte Ramona.

Alle nickten und Lily nahm die kleine Glocke, doch kaum dass sie sie berührt hatte, erschien Binky neben ihr.

„Missy hat Binky gerufen!" piepste diese.

„Ja ich wollte zumindest, doch ich habe noch nicht einmal die Glocke bewegt!" sagte Lily erstaund.

„Dass brauchen Missy nicht, sie braucht die Glocke nur berühren und schon ist Binky bei ihr!" erklärte diese.

„Binky, wir werden jetzt wieder gehen müssen und ab morgen bin ich auch wieder in Hogwarts, aber ich komme wieder!" erklärte Lily.

„Binky weiß, dass Missy Lily morgen wieder nach Hogwarts gehen muss, aber ich habe Missy Lily schon gesagt, dass Binky auf sie warten wird!" sagte sie.

„Du bist lieb Binky!" sagte Lily sanft.

„Ich habe Missy Lily auch in mein Herz geschlossen, Missy Lily hat ein gutes und reines Herz!" sagte Binky.

Lily konnte nicht anders und nahm die kleine Hauselfe in den Arm. Binky legte die Arme um ihren Hals und drückte Lily sanft an sich.

„Missy Lily ist eine gute Herrin, Binky hat ihre Herrin lieb!" erklärte diese und löste die Umarmung.

Lily sah sie gerührt an und stand auf. „Nun muss ich wirklich leider gehen!" sagte Lily.

„Binky weiß das ihre Herrin erst die Schule beenden muss, doch Binky weiß auch, dass Missy Lily mit Master James hier glücklich werden wird!" sagte sie.

Dumbledore sah die kleine Elfe an und nickte bestätigend.

Auch alle anderen standen auf, verließen das Zimmer und gingen auf den Flur zum Kamin, von wo aus sie zurück nach Godric´s Hollow reisten.

„Professor Dumbledore!" sprach Binky ihn an.

Dieser drehte sich ihr zu und sagte: „Ja, was ist?"

„Sie passen gut auf Missy Lily und Master James auf, versprechen sie mir das?" fragte Binky ihn.

„Ja Binky ich verspreche es dir!" antwortete Dumbledore, drehte sich zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen, stieg in den Kamin und war kurze Zeit später verschwunden.


	76. Kapitel 76

Kapitel 76 

Als alle wieder bei den Potters im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, setzten sie sich auf die beiden Couchs und die Sessel.

„Ihr wart aber lange weg!" stellte Mrs. Carestairs fest.

„Ja, es war ja auch ein sehr großes Haus!" erwiderte Mr. Carestairs ihr.

„So, so erzählt doch mal, wie es aussieht, da ich ja nicht mit dort hin kommen durfte, da die Verlobte von James dieses ja nicht wollte!" sagte Mrs. Carestairs durch zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

„Das stimmt nicht Mum!" erwiderte Ramona.

„Woher willst du das denn wissen, dass dem nicht so ist?" fragte diese aufgebracht.

„James hat dir den Grund dafür, doch erzählt, warum du nicht mit in Lilys haus kommen konntest!" antwortete Ramona.

„Sie hat ihm das doch nur erzählt, weil sie immer noch wütend auf mich ist, wegen dem, was ich heute Morgen zu ihr gesagt habe!" erwiderte Mrs. Carestairs.

„Filumena, wenn du Lily nicht glaubst und ihr unterstellst, es nur deswegen gesagt zu haben, weil du sie heute Morgen beschimpft hast, probiere es aus!" schlug Dumbledore ihr vor.

„Professor, Binky müsste erst den Schutzzauber ändern!" erklärte ihm Lily.

„Gut, ich werde sie benachrichtigen, damit sie den Schutzzauber in deinem Haus ändert und Filumena versuchen kann, in dein Haus zu gelangen!" erwiderte dieser.

„Das kann doch James Verlobte, dieser Binky mitteilen." sagte Mrs. Carestairs zynisch.

„Nein, das werde ich tun, damit du Miss Evans nachher nicht beschuldigen kannst, dass sie die Elfe um etwas anderes gebeten hat!" erwiderte Dumbledore und sah sie dabei ernst an.

„Nun gut, doch wenn das nicht stimmt, was sie vorhin sagte und ich doch in das Haus hinein komme und dies ohne Probleme betreten kann, habe ich den Beweis dafür, dass sie mich nicht in ihrem Haus haben wollte!" erklärte Mrs. Carestairs kühl.

Dumbledore nickte, stand vom Sessel auf, ging zum Kamin und warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen. Dann kniete er sich hin und steckte seinen Kopf in diese. Nach etwa 5 Minuten zog der seinen Kopf wieder heraus, stand auf und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel.

„Bitte Filumena versuch es!" forderte Dumbledore sie lächelnd auf und wies mit der Hand einladend auf den Kamin.

Diese nickte, stand von der Couch auf und schritt auf den Kamin zu, nahm etwas Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen, stieg in diese und sagte laut und deutlich „EVANS GARDEN!" und Sekunden später war sie verschwunden.

Lily sah James an, dieser nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht.

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und Mrs. Carestairs wurde aus dem Kamin der Potters regelrecht heraus geschleudert und schlitterte über den Boden bis zur Terrassentür, wo sie benommen aber unverletzt liegen blieb.

„Oh Merlin, Muumm!" rief Ramona entsetzt, sprang von der Couch hoch, lief zu ihr und half ihr aufzustehen.

„Schon gut Ramona, mir fehlt nichts!" sagte diese und ging mit ihr zur Couch hinüber, worauf sie sich neben ihrem Mann niederließ.

Auch Ramona setzte sich wieder auf die Couch neben Bryan.

„Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten dir gegenüber entschuldigen Lily!" sagte Mrs. Carestairs aufrichtig.

Lily sah kurz zu James, zog ihre Hand aus der seinen, stand vom Sessel auf, ging zu Mrs. Carestairs hinüber und umarmte sie herzlich.

„Ich nehme ihre Entschuldigung an Mrs. Carestairs!" sagte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte und ging danach wieder zu James, wo sie sich wieder neben ihm in einen Sessel setzen wollte, doch James zog sie verschmitzt lächelnd auf seinen Schoß.

„Filumena, ich würde dir vorschlagen, den hier anwesenden zu erzählen, woher deine Ablehnung gegenüber Lily kommt!" sagte Dumbledore und nickte ihr auffordernd zu.

Diese nickte und sah alle anwesenden kurz nacheinander an. Mr. Carestairs nahm ihre Hand, drückte sie kurz und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„In den Sommerferien vor meinem 6. Jahr in Hogwarts, zwang mich mein Vater durch den Imperius Fluch einen Menschen zu töten und dieser Mensch Lilian, war dein Großvater Steve Cordelius Evans." begann Mrs. Carestairs.

„Aber warum?" unterbrach Lily sie.

„Aus Rache an deiner Großmutter. Mein Vater war damals mit deiner Großmutter Ludowika verlobt, doch sie trennte sich von ihm, als sie herausfand, dass er sich für die dunkle Seite zu interessieren begann und auch verbotene Flüche anwandte. Als deine Großmutter, ein Jahr nach der Trennung von meinem Vater, deinen Großvater Steven heiratete, schwor er ihr sich an ihr dafür zu rächen, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte. An diesem besagten Tag, wollten meine Eltern plötzlich einen Ausflug mit meinem Bruder und mir machen, der wie ich später erfuhr, von meinem Vater geplant war, da er heraus gefunden hatte, dass deine Großeltern mit ihren zu Zeitpunkt noch 9 Kindern, an diesem Tag auch einen Ausflug machen wollten und da er den genauen Ort, wo sie hin wollten wusste, machten wir unseren Ausflug eben auch dorthin. Als mein Vater deine Großeltern nach einigem suchen entdeckte, spürte ich plötzlich, dass mir jemand in meinem Kopf den Befehl gab. Wie mir mein Bruder später erzählte, ging ich auf deine Großeltern zu, zog meinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Fluch aus, der deinen Großvater tötete. Danach wäre ich wieder zu ihm und meinen Eltern gekommen, mich auf die Decke gesetzt und hätte weiter gegessen, als wenn ich nichts gemacht hätte. Mir kam es vor, als würde ich aus einem Traum erwachen, als ich meinen Vater sagen hörte, dass sei nun die Rache dafür, dass deine Großmutter ihn damals verlassen hätte. Diese schrie ihm unter Tränen entgegen, dass niemals jemand mit dem Namen Cloades in ihr Haus eindringen oder als Besuch hineinkommen würde, dafür würde sie sorgen. Ich sah zu ihr hinüber und sah, dass sie schwanger war, wie ich später erfuhr, war sie es zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit deinem Vater schwanger, der zwei Monate, nachdem mein Vater mich mit dem Fluch belegt hatte, um deinen Großvater zu töten geboren wurde. Ich nehme an, dass ich deshalb nicht in dein Haus hinein komme, da mein Mädchenname Cloades ist!" beendete Mrs. Carestairs ihre Erzählung und sah Lily mit einem Verzeih - mir Blick an.

„Aber sie trifft doch keine Schuld am Tod meines Großvaters, sie haben unter den Imperius Fluch gestanden und nicht aus freiem Willen oder bewusst getötet, warum sollte ich ihnen Vorwürfe machen? Sie wurden von ihrem Vater gezwungen, durch einen unverzeihlichen Fluch. Ich finde das Verhalten ihres Vaters abscheulich, wie konnte er nur seine eigene Tochter zu so etwas missbrauchen!" sagte Lily und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kind, wie kannst du nur so reagieren, ich an deiner Stelle hätte denjenigen zum Teufel gejagt, wenn ich von ihm so etwas wie eben erfahren hätte!" sagte Mrs. Carestairs verwundert.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Mrs. Carestairs, ich kann das nicht, ich kann sie nicht dafür verurteilen, was ihr Vater getan hat, da sie durch ihn, der den Fluch auf sie gelegt hat, zu so etwas gezwungen waren, denn ich nicht glauben kann, dass sie aus freiem Willen heraus oder bewusst jemanden töten könnten, verfluchen ja aber nicht töten!" erklärte Lily ihr. „Außerdem nehme ich an, wurde der Hass auf die Familie Evans, ihnen und ihrem Bruder von ihrem Vater eingetrichtert!"

„Albus, geht sie wirklich noch zur Schule?" fragte Mrs. Carestairs fassungslos, über Lilys Reaktion und Überlegungen.

„Ja, warum?" fragte dieser schmunzelnd.

Mrs. Carestairs schüttelte immer noch fassungslos den Kopf.

„Grandma, ich habe schon lange aufgehört mich über Lily zu wundern, da sie mich immer wieder aufs neue mit ihrem Verhalten, ihrem Verständnis, ihren Überlegungen und ihrer Ansicht über manche Dinge oder Menschen gegenüber überrascht!" erklärte James, gab Lily einen Kuss und begann über ihren gespielt entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen. „Ich lerne sie jeden Tag auf neue kennen!"

Lily gab ihm einen sanften Knuff in die Seite und lächelte ihn dabei liebevoll an.

„Was war das eben für ein Geräusch?" fragte Mrs. Potter senior, die neben dem Sessel auf der Couch saß, wo James und Lily saßen.

Das war nur Lilys Magen der geknurrt hat Granny!" antwortete James grinsend. „Süße, wann hast du das letzte gegessen?"

„Gestern Abend!" flüsterte Lily verlegen.

„Oh Merlin Lily!" sagte Ramona, stand auf, verließ das Wohnzimmer und eilte in die Küche.

„Ich werde Ramona beim Abendessen helfen, dann geht es schneller!" sagte Mrs. Potter senior, stand auf und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer.

„James, Lily, Sirius, wir sehen uns morgen Mittag in Hogwarts, von wo wir dann zum Treffpunkt des Ordens reisen werden!" sagte Dumbledore, stand auf, ging zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen und nach dem er sich mit einer Handbewegung von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, stieg er in diese und war verschwunden.

Auch alle anderen standen von ihren Plätzen auf und gingen gemeinsam in die Küche, wo sie sich an einen reichlich gedeckten Tisch niederließen und anfingen zu essen.

Nach dem Abendessen, nahm James Lilys Hand und ging mit ihr nach oben in sein Zimmer. Dort setzten sie sich auf die Kissen und James zog Lily liebevoll in seine Arme.

„Ich muss sagen, dein Haus in Little Whinging ist der helle Wahnsinn!" sagte James.

„Unser Haus James!" sagte Lily und sah ihn verträumt an.

„Dein Haus Süße." widersprach dieser.

„Nein, unser Haus und widersprich mir nicht, sonst…" sagte sie und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Was sonst?" fragte James und sah sie abwartend an.

„Dies!" sagte Lily, sprang auf, setzte sich auf seine Beine und fing an ihn zu kitzeln.

James lachte auf, drehte sich und ehe Lily sich versah, lag sie unter ihm und er kitzelte sie durch.

„James, das war fies!" rief sie lachend.

„Nein war es nicht!" erwiderte dieser.

„Hey ihr beiden, könnt ihr das nicht woanders machen, ich schlafe nämlich in diesem Zimmer!" sagte Sirius, der gerade zur Tür hereinkam.

„Sirius, du bist meine Rettung!" sagte Lily, da James aufgehört hatte sie zu kitzeln, als er das Zimmer betrat.

Lily sprang schnell auf, lief zur Badezimmertür und war kurz darauf im Badezimmer verschwunden.

„Danke Tatze!" sagte James und tat sauer.

„Nichts zu Danken Krone!" erwiderte er und grinste ihm frech an.

„wenn du nicht mein bester Freund wärst, dann…" begann James.

„Was dann?" fragte Sirius belustigt.

„Dass würde ich dich zu Boden schmeißen, dich knebeln, fesseln und dich anschließend Monny bei Vollmond zum fraß vorwerfen!" beendete James den Satz.

„Nur gut, dass ich dein bester Freund bin, denn ich wollte nicht unbedingt als Werwolf enden!" erklärte Sirius lachend.

„Gute Nacht Tatze!" sagte James lachend, verließ das Zimmer, ging zu Lilys, öffnete dessen Tür und schlich sich hinein.

Lily stand am Schrank und packte schon einige Sachen in eine Tasche, damit sie am nächsten Tag nicht mehr so viel einzupacken hatte. James ging leise auf sie zu und umfasste blitzschnell ihre Taille.

„Jaaammmeeesss!" rief sie erschrocken.

„Ich bin hier Süße!" erwiderte er lachend, drehte sie zu sich um und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Das war nicht witzig James!" sagte Lily und tat böse.

Dieser sah sie mit einem gespielt wehmütigen Blick an, woraufhin sie anfing zu Lachen und ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

„Ich liebe dich James!" flüsterte Lily und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch Prinzessin!" flüsterte er zurück, hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr zum Bett, worauf er sie sanft ablegte.

Lily ließ ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn somit automatisch zu sich hinunter. Woraufhin James sie schelmisch grinsend ansah und seine Finger sanft über ihre Taille gleiten ließ.

„Du bist echt fies James!" sagte sie.

„Ich weiß Süße!" erwiderte er lachend und fing an sie zu kitzeln.

„Das ist unfair!" rief sie lachend.

„Nein ist es nicht, ich beende nur, was ich vorhin angefangen habe!" erklärte er ihr lachend.

„James, bitte hö…" begann sie, doch durch ein klopfen an der Tür wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Ja!" sagte James, ließ Lily los, diese richtete sich auf und setzte sich hin.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ramona kam herein. „Lily, ich wollte dir nur deine Umhänge bringen, die ich für dich geändert hatte!" sagte sie lächelnd, legte die Umhänge auf den Stuhl beim Schreibtisch und ging wieder zur Tür.

„Danke Ramona!" erwiderte diese.

Diese nickte und schloss beim hinausgehen Hinter sich die Tür.

„Wieso hat Mum deine Umhänge geändert?" fragte James erstaunt.

„Ich hab in den letzten Wochen zu viel an Gewicht verloren und daher hingen mir die Umhänge wie Lumpen von den Schultern herunter!" antwortete Lily.

„Dann muss ich dich wohl wieder hochpäppeln!" sagte James schmunzelnd.

„Das schaffst du ohne hin nicht!" erwiderte Lily lachend.

„Das meinst auch nur du Süße!" widersprach er ihr lachend.

„Das meine ich nicht nur, das weiß ich! Du hast vergessen, dass die UTZ Prüfungen Mitte Mai anfangen und wir den Abschlussball organisieren müssen, der am 30. Juni stattfinden soll!" erinnerte ihn Lily.

„Du wirst schon sehen, ich schaffe es dich wieder hoch zu päppeln!" erwiderte James lachen. „Wenn nicht anders, werde ich Binky zur Hilfe holen!"

„Wieso Binky?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Binky deshalb, da ich mir dachte, dass wir beide mit Sirius vielleicht die Osterferien in Evans Garden verbringen könnten, aber vorher müsste ich das noch mit Dumbledore besprechen!" erklärte er ihr.

„Du meinst wohl wir müssen das mit Dumbledore besprechen!" sagte Lily und tat als wäre sie sauer.

„Ja das habe ich so gemeint!" erwiderte er, zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich.

„James, ich bin müde, lass uns schlafen gehen!" sagte Lily, löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und verschwand im Bad.

Dieser sah ihr lächelnd hinterher, zog sich aus, ging zu ihr ins Bad und nachdem sie sich gewaschen und Zähne geputzt hatten, gingen sie ins Bett und schliefen aneinandergekuschelt langsam ein.


	77. Kapitel 77

Kapitel 77 

James wachte mitten in der Nacht auf und stellte fest, dass Lily nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um und sah, dass sie am Fenster stand und auf die Ländereien von Godric´s Hollow schaute. James schlug die Bettdecke zurück, stand auf trat hinter Lily und schlang zärtlich seine Arme um sie.

„Hey Süße, was ist los, warum stehst du hier am Fenster?" fragte er leise.

„Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum und bin davon wach geworden!" erklärte Lily und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Was war das für ein Traum Süße?" fragte James vorsichtig.

„Ich habe von meiner Großmutter Ludowika geträumt und in diesem Traum warnte sie mich vor deiner Großmutter Filumena. Es war unheimlich James, ich meine, soviel ich weiß lebt die leibliche Mutter meines Vaters nicht mehr, woher weiß ich dann so genau, dass sie es war, die ich in meinem Traum gesehen habe?" fragte Lily, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich weiß es nicht Lily, ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären!" antwortete er und zog sie zärtlich an sich.

„Ich werde mit Albus über den Traum reden, es kann doch kein Zufall sein, dass ich von meiner verstorbenen Großmutter Ludowika träume und diese mich vor deine Großmutter Filumena warnt, da sie gerade jetzt anfängt mich zu akzeptieren. Auch was deine Großmutter erzählte ist seltsam, ich meine dass, dass sie meinen Großvater, als sie unter dem Imperius Fluch stand getötet haben soll, kann nicht stimmen!" erklärte Lily ihm und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.

„Lily, was meist du damit, was meine Großmutter erzählt hat kann nicht stimmen? Meinst du nicht, dass du dir da etwas zusammenreimst?" fragte James etwas ärgerlich und trat neben sie ans Fenster.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein James, ich reime mir nichts zusammen!" antwortete diese mit fester Stimme.

„Lily, ich weiß du magst meine Grandma Filumena nicht besonders, was ich auch verstehen kann, so wie sie dich zu Anfang behandelt hat, aber dass du ihr unterstellst, sie würde lügen, hätte ich ehrlich nicht von dir gedacht!" sagte James und sah Lily etwas verärgert an.

„Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht verstehen wirst und mir glaubst!" erwiderte Lily enttäuscht und drehte sich mit Tränen in den Augen von ihm weg, ging zu ihrem Schrank, zog sich an, packte die Umhänge vom Stuhl in ihre Tasche, nahm diese und verließ weinend und ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

„Lily, wo willst du denn um diese Uhrzeit hin?" rief ihr James hinterher, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

James rannte aus dem Zimmer und nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, er sah gerade noch, wie Lily verschwand.

„Liiilllyyy, Lily!" rief er, doch wusste er auch, dass sie ihn nicht mehr gehört hatte.

§§§§§§§§§

Lily stieg aus dem Kamin in den hallenartigen Flur von Evans Garden und ging auf die Tür zu, die in das Kaminzimmer führte. Sie öffnete diese und betrat den Raum, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, stellte sie die Tasche ab, ging auf einen Sessel am Kamin zu und setzte sich in diesen.

„Warum weint Missy Lily!" hörte sie die Stimme von Binky.

„Ach Binky…" sagte Lily und schüttete der kleinen Elfe ihr Herz aus.

„Binky zeigt Missy Lily ihr Zimmer und dann wird Missy schlafen gehen!" sagte diese, nachdem Sich Lily wieder beruhigt hatte.

Binky nahm Lily an die Hand, verließ mit ihr das Kaminzimmer und führte sie die Treppe hinauf nach oben. Dort wandte sie sich mit ihr nach rechts und führte sie den Gang entlang. Vor der vierten Tür auf der rechten Seite, blieb sie mit Lily stehen, öffnete diese mit einem Wink ihrer rechten Hand und betrat gemeinsam mit Lily das dahinter liegende Zimmer.

„Binky, ich habe meine Tasche unten im Kaminzimmer vergessen." fiel Lily ein.

„Missy Lily geht jetzt ins Bett und Binky bringt ihre Tasche hier in Missy Lilys Zimmer." erwiderte Binky und schob Lily sanft auf das Bett zu.

„Danke Binky!" sagte Lily, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett.

Binky verließ leise das Zimmer, sah noch einmal zu Lily und schloss danach leise die Tür.

„Arme Missy Lily!" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und war mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

§§§§§§§

„James, was schreist du hier nachts um halb zwei so rum?" fragte Ramona, die ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen kam, als sie den Schrei gehört hatte.

„Mum, Lily ist…" begann er.

„Was ist mit Lily James?" fragte diese.

„Sie ist…" begann er von neuem und erzählte seiner Mutter, was Lily ihm in ihrem Zimmer erzählt und wie er darauf reagiert hatte. „Dann verließ sie mit ihrer Tasche das Zimmer und als ich im Wohnzimmer ankam, verschwand sie gerade, aber ich habe nicht mehr gehört, wohin sie mit Flohpulver gereist ist!" beendete er seine Erzählung.

„James, es gibt wie du weißt drei Möglichkeiten, wo sie sein könnte, diese sind Hogwarts, Aron und Evans Garden, da es aber schon sehr spät ist und wir nicht genau wissen an welchem der drei Orte sie sein könnte, müssen wir bis Morgen warten." erklärte Ramona ihm. „Wir gehen jetzt wieder ins Bett, da wir erst Morgen etwas unternehmen können!"

Ramona zog James mit sich aus dem Wohnzimmer und ging mit ihm nach oben. Vor seinem Zimmer blieb sie stehen, wünschte ihm noch eine Gute Nacht und ging, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer und ins Bett.

§§§§§§

„Professor Dumbledore Sir!" rief Binky, als sie in dessen Büro mit einem Plopp erschienen war.

„Binky, was führt dich denn zu mir?" fragte er diese und lächelte sich freundlich an.

„Professor Dumbledore Sir, Missy Lily ist heute Nacht weinend nach Evans Garden gekommen und hat Binky erzählt was sie bedrückt!" antwortete sie. „Ich hielt es für besser es ihnen zu sagen was mir Missy Lily erzählt hat, auch wenn ich mich dafür bestrafen muss!" erklärte Binky.

„Na, na, na Binky, du musst dich nicht dafür bestrafen, du willst Lily doch nur helfen!" sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Aber nun erzähl mir mal, was dir Miss Evans anvertraut hat!"

„Missy Lily erzählte mir, dass sie durch einen Traum von meiner verstorbenen Herrin in der Nacht wach wurde und diese sie vor Master James Großmutter Filumena gewahrt hätte und dass sie dieser gegenüber vorsichtig sein solle. Missy Lily hat Master James davon erzählt und dieser hat zu Missy Lily gesagt, sie würde sich etwas zusammen reimen, daraufhin hat Missy Lily ihre Tasche gepackt und ist weinend nach Evans Garden gekommen. Missy Lily hat Binky von ihrer Überlegung erzählt, die ihr durch die Warnung meiner verstorbenen Herrin durch den Kopf ging. Sie erzählte Binky, dass die Erzählung von Master James Großmutter nicht stimmen könnte, da sie, als sie den Großvater von Missy Lily getötet haben will, genauso alt gewesen sein muss, wie Missy Lilys Großmutter Ludowika, daher könnte die Großmutter von Master James nicht in dem Jahr, als sie meinen verstorbenen Master tötete, erst ins 6. Jahr gekommen sein, da die Großmutter von Master James ja sagte, dass meine verstorbene Herrin mit dem Vater von Missy Lily schwanger war. Daraufhin sagte Missy Lily, dass die Aussage von Master James Großmutter nicht stimmen könnte!" erzählte Binky.

„Lily hat Recht, die Großmutter von ihr und auch die von James, sind im gleichen Alter!" sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Gut dass Lily zu dir nach Evans Garden gekommen ist, dorthin kann Mrs. Carestairs nicht mit Flohpulver reisen, wovon wir uns gestern selbst überzeugen konnten."

„Binky wird auf Missy Lily aufpassen, ihr wird niemand zu nahe kommen können, solange Binky bei ihr ist!" erklärte sie. „ich werde sofort nach Evans Garden zurückkehren, damit Binky dort ist, wenn Missy Lily aufwacht!" fügte sie noch hinzu und war mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

§§§§§§§

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht wo sie war. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um und als Binky plötzlich an ihrem Bett erschien, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie mitten in der Nacht nach Evans Garden gekommen war.

„Hat Missy Lily gut geschlafen?" fragte Binky.

„Ja danke Binky. Wem sein Zimmer war das Mal?" fragte Lily sie.

„Dieses Zimmer gehörte ihrer Großmutter Missy Lily!" antwortete Binky.

„Es ist wunderschön!" erklärte Lily, als sie sich das Zimmer genauer ansah.

An der gegenüber liegenden Wand des Bettes, konnte Lily ein großer Kamin sehen, vor dem zwei gemütliche Sessel standen, an der Wand nahe der Tür, stand ein Schrank mit vier Türen und unterm Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch, der auf jeder Seite jeweils drei Schubfächer hatte. Das Himmelbett, in dem Lily lag, war wie die Gästebetten 4x4 m breit und lang und die Vorhänge, sowie der Himmel, bestanden aus einem zartem, hauchdünnem Stoff, der sowie die Gardinen in einer hellblauen Farbe leuchtete. Die ganzen Möbel bestanden aus einem hellen Kiefernholz, die Wände waren in einem zarten blau gestrichen, so dass die Möbel sehr harmonisch zu allem passten.

„Möchte Missy Lily frühstücken?" fragte Binky.

„Ja bitte!" antwortete Lily freundlich.

„Binky hat für Missy Lily den Tisch im kleinen Salon, der neben Missy Lilys Schlafzimmer gleich rechts, wenn Missy Lily aus der Tür kommt liegt, gedeckt!" erklärte diese.

„Danke Binky!" sagte Lily und stand auf. „Binky, wo finde ich das Badezimmer?"

Binky ging zu dem Ganzkörperspiegel, der neben dem Kamin angebracht war und zog diesen zu sich, sodass ein Eingang zu sehen war. Lily ging zu Binky und sah, dass sich hinter dem Eingang, ein riesiges Badezimmer befand. Lily ging hinein und sah eine riesengroße Badewanne, die so schätzte Lily bestimmt einen Durchmesser von mindestens 3-4 m hatte. Das ganze Badezimmer, war in hellen beige Tönen gehalten, und die Fliesen wurden nur an einigen Stellen, von dunkel beigen Fliesen unterbrochen, sodass es wirkte, als wenn kleine Steine auf dem Boden und den Wänden eingefasst wären. Das Waschbecken und die Toilette, waren auch in beige gehalten, doch das Waschbecken hatte eine Muschelform und um die Toilette herum, waren kleine dunkel beige Mosaikfliesen gelegt worden. Auch entdeckte Lily in einer Ecke des Badezimmers eine 2x2 m große Dusche, bei der an zwei Seiten, Muschelförmige, zwei Meter hohe Wände angebracht worden waren. Nachdem Lily sich gewaschen und Zähne geputzt hatte, ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich an. Als sie das Zimmer verließ, wandte sie sich nach rechts, ging an zwei Gemälden vorbei und öffnete die Tür, die nach dem zweiten Gemälde kam. Sie schritt ins Zimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Guten Morgen Lily!" grüßte Professor Dumbledore sie.

„Professor!" sagte diese erstaunt.

„Komm setzt dich erst einmal, dann frühstücken wir gemeinsam und du erzählst mir, was in Godric´s Hollow vorgefallen ist!" forderte er sie auf.

Lily setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und während sie gemeinsam mit Dumbledore frühstückte, erzählte sie ihm von ihrem Traum, der Warnung ihrer verstorbenen Großmutter und der Überlegung, die sie stutzig machte und die sie darauf brachte, dass die Erzählung von James Großmutter Filumena nicht stimmen konnte.

„Ich muss dir Recht geben, Filumena konnte damals nach den Ferien, als sie deinen Großvater tötete, nicht ins 6. Jahr gekommen sein, da deine, sowie auch James Großmutter ungefähr gleich alt sind." erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich bin froh, dass du nach Evans Garten, anstatt zu Aron oder Hogwarts mit Flohpulver gereist bist, da Filumena dir hierher nicht folgen kann!"

„Pro… Albus, du glaubst mir?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Ja, ich glaube dir!" versicherte er ihr. „Deine Überlegung ist durchaus logisch! Du solltest wissen, dass mich Binky heute Nacht besuchte, da sie sich Sorgen um dich macht hat. Sie erzählte mir, das gleiche was du mir ebene auch erzählt hast, woraufhin ich mir auch so meine Gedanken darüber gemacht habe und bin zu dem gleichen Ergebnis gekommen wie du!"

„Du bleibst, bis du heute Mittag nach Hogwarts kommst hier in Evans Garden, du bist hier sicher und stehst unter Binkys Schutz, sowie dem Schutz der anderen Hauselfen, die es noch auf Evans Garden gibt!" erklärte Dumbledore.

Lily nickte und als sie zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten, verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und reiste vom Kamin, des kleinen Salon aus nach Hogwarts. Lily ging hinunter in die Bibliothek, setzte sich in einen von den gemütlichen Sesseln und begann in einem Buch, was über die Stablose Magie handelte zu lesen. Plötzlich erschien Binky in der Bibliothek und sah sie abwartend an. Lily sah von ihrem Buch hoch und legte es auf einen kleinen Tisch, der neben dem Sessel stand.

„Missy Lily, der Vater von Master James ist gerade angekommen und möchte mit Missy Lily sprechen!" sagte Binky und sah sie fragend an.

„Richte ihm bitte aus, dass er im Kaminzimmer auf mich warten möchte!" erwiderte Lily.

Binky verließ verschwand genauso lautlos aus dem Zimmer, wie sie vorher gekommen war und führte Bryan ins Kaminzimmer.

Lily holte noch einmal tief Luft, stand aus ihrem Sessel auf, verließ die Bibliothek und ging hinüber zur Tür vom Kaminzimmer. Als sie die Tür von diesem öffnete, stand Bryan von dem Sessel, in dem er gerade gesessen hatte auf und kam ihr entgegen. Lily schloss hinter sich die Tür und ging ebenfalls auf ihn zu.

„Lily, wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht!" sagte Bryan und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.

„Bryan, ich bin hierher gekommen, weil ich hier am sichersten bin. Heute morgen habe ich mit Albus gesprochen und er hat mir gesagt, dass ich bis ich heute Mittag nach Hogwarts reise, hier bleiben soll, da ich hier außer den Schutzzaubern welche auf dem Haus und dem Grundstück liegen, auch durch den Schutz der Hauselfen von Evans Garden, sowie dem Schutz von Binky stehe!" erklärte Lily ihm.

„Warum bist du mitten in der Nacht einfach weggelaufen und mit Flohpulver hierher gereist?" fragte dieser.

„Hat James dir nichts erzählt?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Nein, er hat nur Ramona etwas erzählt, doch diese schweigt sich darüber aus!" erklärte er ihr.

„Es fing alles mit dem Traum an, den ich von meiner verstorbenen Großmutter hatte." begann Lily und erzählte Bryan, was die Nacht in ihrem Zimmer zwischen James und ihr vorgefallen war. „Als James zu mir sagte, ich würde mir da etwas zusammen reimen, war ich enttäuscht und bin mit Flohpulver hierher gereist!" beendete Lily ihre Erzählung.

„Was hat Albus dazu gesagt, als du ihm das erzählt hattest?" fragte Bryan.

„Er glaubt mir, da meine Überlegungen logisch wären und ich hier bleiben soll, bis ich wieder nach Hogwarts muss!" antwortete Lily.

„Ich werde Filumena, solange sie bei uns ist im Auge behalten!" erklärte er ihr. „Ich werde nun wieder nach Godric´s Hollow zurückkehren, werde ihnen aber aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht sagen, dass ich dich hier gefunden habe, James wirst du ja heute Mittag ohnehin in Hogwarts sehen, sei nicht zu streng mit ihm!" sagte Bryan und zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu.

Beide standen aus ihren Sesseln auf, verließen das Kaminzimmer und Lily begleitete Bryan bis zum Kamin, mit dem er kurz darauf mit Flohpulver wieder nach Godric´s Hollow reiste.

„Missy Lily muss auch nach Hogwarts aufbrechen, sonst kommt sie zu spät zur Aufnahme in den Orden!" erinnerte Binky sie.

Lily sah auf ihre Uhr und nickte. „Ich hol nur noch schnell meine Tasche von oben!" erwiderte Lily.

„Missy Lilys Tasche hat Binky schon geholt!" erklärte sie und hielt Lily die Tasche entgegen.

„Danke Binky!" sagte Lily, nahm diese kurz in den Arm, nahm danach etwas Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen, stieg in diese hinein und sagte laut und deutlich „HOGWARTS; DUMBLEDORES BÜRO!" kurz darauf war sie verschwunden.


	78. Kapitel 78

Kapitel 78 

Als Lily in Dumbledores Büro aus dem Kamin stieg, waren Jessi, Serafine, Remus, Sirius und James schon im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen.

„Lily!" rief Jessi erfreut darüber ihre Freundin zu sehen und umarmte sie herzlich.

„Hi Jessi!" erwiderte diese und lächelte sie, nachdem sie sich von ihr gelöst hatte an.

Auch Serafine, Remus und Sirius begrüßten sie, doch James blieb dort stehen wo er war und sah sie nicht an, sondern in eine andere Richtung. Als Lily dies sah, versetzte es ihr einen Stich, doch sie akzeptierte sein Verhalten.

„So da wir nun ja alle vollzählig sind können wir ja zum Treffpunkt des Ordens aufbrechen!" erklärte Dumbledore. „Sirius du gehst als erster, dann James, Remus, Lily, Jessi, Serafine und ich folge euch als letzter."

„Professor, wo geht es hin?" fragte Sirius, nachdem er zum Kamin gegangen war und sich etwas Flohpulver genommen hatte.

„Yorkshire, Carpenters Haus!" antwortete dieser und Lily sah ihn verwundert an.

Als Dumbledore Lilys Blick bemerkte, schmunzelte er und erklärte: „Aron hat uns das Haus als Treffpunkt für den Orden vorgeschlagen!"

Lily nickte verstehend und als James und Remus nach Sirius im Kamin verschwunden waren, ging sie zum Kamin, nahm sich etwas Flohpulver, warf dieses in die Flammen, stieg in diese und sagte laut und deutlich „CARPENTERS HAUS!" Augenblicklich war sie verschwunden.

Als sie im Haus ihrer Großeltern aus dem Kamin stieg, trat sie schnell zur Seite, da kurz nach ihr Jessi, Serafine und Dumbledore aus diesem heraustraten. Danach führte Dumbledore sie in das große Wohnzimmer des Hauses, wo sich schon die anderen Ordensmitglieder versammelt hatten. Dumbledore deutete ihnen sich auf die Stühle, die an der Wand neben der Tür standen zu setzen und ging auf einen Tisch zu, der vor dem Kamin platziert war. Nachdem er sich hinter diesen gesetzt hatte, sah er in die Runde und wartete bis sich alle hingesetzt hatten.

„Wie ich euch allen schon mitgeteilt und auch den Grund dafür genannt habe, wollen wir heute 6 neue Mitglieder in den Orden des Phönixe aufnehmen. Insbesondere zwei der neuen Mitglieder, die wir heute in den Orden aufnehmen werden, benötigen den Schutz des Ordens, da sie, wie ich euch schon mitgeteilt hatte, durch ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten und der Macht an Magie, die sie in sich tragen in Gefahr sind, da Voldemort alles versuchen und tun wird, um die beiden in seine Gewalt und an ihnen heran zu kommen, was wie ihr alle wisst, für die Zaubererwelt und Muggelwelt fatale Folgen hätte. Deshalb möchte ich euch nun bitten in einer geheimen Abstimmung, eure Zustimmung, Ablehnung oder Enthaltung abzugeben." Erklärte Dumbledore, schwang seinen Zauberstab und vor ihm auf dem Tisch erschien ein bronzefarbener Kelch. Als Ramona nach vorne zum Tisch ging, sah sie James und danach Lily, die zwischen Serafine und Jessi saß an. Nachdem alle Mitglieder ihre Zettel in den Kelch geworfen hatten, stand Dumbledore auf, zog den Kelch zu sich heran, tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf dessen Rand und plötzlich schwebte ein Zettel über den Rand des Kelches, entfaltete sich, leuchtete kurz auf und zerfiel danach zu Staub, dieses wiederholte sich solange, bis alle Zettel zu Staub zerfallen waren und der Kelch keinen der Zettel mehr enthielt.

„Wie ich mit Freuden feststelle, werden die 6 neuen Mitglieder einstimmig in den Orden aufgenommen!" erklärte Dumbledore, dann wandte er sich James, Lily und den anderen zu und sagte feierlich: „Willkommen im Orden des Phönixe!"

„Lilian?" fragte Shacklebolt, als er auf sie zukam.

„Ja!" antwortete diese und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte er besorgt, als er bemerkte, dass sie sehr blass geworden war und irgendwie abwesend wirkte.

„Nichts, mir geht es gut Onkel Aron!" antwortete sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Dieser sah sie immer noch besorgt an, da er ihr das nicht glaubte, stellte ihr aber keine weiteren Fragen.

Alle Mitglieder des Ordens gratulierten ihnen zur Aufnahme in den Orden. Doch Lily nahm dies kaum war, da sie sich plötzlich schwindelig fühlte, als sie vom Stuhl aufstand und daraufhin kurz die Augen schloss, doch anstatt dass das Schwindelgefühl aufhörte, wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Lily spürte, das ihre Beine nach gaben und sie jemand auffing, bevor sie auf den Boden fiel.

„Lily!" hörte sie James Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

§§§§§§§

Als James Lily aus dem Kamin in Dumbledores Büro kommen sah, bemerkte er, dass sie sehr blass ausah. Als er bemerkte, dass sie zu ihm hinüber schaute, wandte er seinen Blick zu einem Portrait eines früheren Schulleiters.

Ich werde dieses Mal nicht nachgeben, sie hat immerhin behauptet, dass Grandma lügen würde und das obwohl sie keine Beweise dafür hat." dachte er stur.

Nachdem Dumbledore festgestellt hatte, das nun alle anwesend waren, erklärte er ihnen wo der Treffpunkt des Ordens ist. Nachdem Sirius im Kamin verschwunden war, ging James auf diesen zu und folgte ihm Augenblicke später. Als alle im Haus, wo die Augnahme in den Orden stattfinden sollte angekommen waren, führte Dumbledore sie in das große Wohnzimmer des Hauses. James stellte fest, dass Jessi und Serafine Lily in ihre Mitte genommen hatten und diese auch zwischen den beiden saß, als Dumbledore sie anwies auf den Stühlen, die an der Wand neben der Tür standen Platz zu nehmen. Er schielte unaffällig zu Lily und sah, dass diese, als seine Mutter zum Kelch ging, ihn und danach sie ansah, verlegen auf ihre Hände schaute. Als die Abstimmung beendet war und Dumbledore zu ihnen gewandt „Willkommen im Orden des Phönixe" sagte, kamen alle anwesenden Ordensmitglieder auf ihn und seine Freunde zu und gratulierten ihnen zur Aufnahme in den Orden. James hörte, dass Shacklebolt Lily ansprach, diese ihm antwortete und zu ihm hoch sah. Als Shacklebolt sie fragte, was mit ihr wäre, hielt James die Luft an und wartete darauf, was sie ihm antworten würde. Als Lily Shacklebolt antwortete, „Nichts, es geht mir gut Onkel Aron" ließ er die Luft leise wieder aus seinem Mund entweichen. Doch James sah in den Augen von Shacklebolt, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Als auch alle Mitglieder des Ordens Lily zur Aufnahme in den Orden gratulierten, bemerkte er, dass sie irgendwie abwesend wirkte und als sie von ihrem Stuhl aufstand, kaum merklich schwankte. James beobachtete sie so unauffällig wie möglich und sah, dass sie die Augen schloss und plötzlich in sich zusammen sackte, James der sich während er sie beobachtet und sich ihr langsam dabei genähert hatte, fasste in dem Moment schnell zu und fing sie auf, wobei er erschrocken ihren Namen rief.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Ramona, als sie bei ihm und Lily ankam.

„Ich weiß es nicht Mum, sie brach plötzlich zusammen!" antwortete James.

„Aron, bring Lily nach Hogwarts zu Poppy in den Krankenflügel!" sagte Dumbledore und sah diesen beunruhigt an.

„Dieser nickte, hob Lily hoch, verließ das Wohnzimmer, eilte mit ihr zum Kamin und reiste mit ihr auf seinen Armen nach Hogwarts direkt zu Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel.

Dort trat er aus dessen Kamin in ihr Büro und ging mit Lily gefolgt von Madame Pomfrey auf ein Bett zu und legte sie behutsam darauf ab. Madame Pomfrey errichtete Sichtschutzwände um das Bett und untersuchte Lily, dann wandte sie sich Shacklebolt zu und sagte sehr besorgt klingend: „Hollen sie Albus, schnell!"

Shacklebolt lief in Madame Pomfreys Büro und zum Kamin. Als er im Büro von Dumbledore heraus kam, sahen ihn Jessi, Serafine, Sirius, Remus und James mit einem besorgten Blick an. Doch Shacklebolt ignorierte sie und eilte direkt auf Dumbledore zu.

„Albus, du sollst schnell in den Krankenflügel zu Poppy kommen!" sagte er hastig.

Dieser ging auf den Kamin zu und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

„Was ist mit Lily?" fragte Jessi besorgt.

„Shacklebolt schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht!"

Plötzlich färbten sich die Flammen im Kamin grün und nacheinander stiegen Ramona, Bryan und Dumbledore heraus.

„Albus, was ist los?" fragte Ramona.

„Wir mussten Lily ins St.- Mungos bringen, ich habe Tonks und Moddy an ihrer Zimmertür postiert, damit niemand, denn die beiden nicht kennen, außer eben Heiler Shmith und Madame Pomfrey zu ihr ins Zimmer kann. Dich Ramona wollte ich bitten, zu Lily ins St.- Mungos zu gehen und bei ihr zu bleiben, damit auch jemand den sie kennt, wenn sie wieder zu sich kommt bei ihr im Zimmer ist!" erklärte er ihr.

„Natürlich!" erwiderte sie, ging zum Kamin und reiste augenblicklich ins St.- Mungos.

„Albus, was ist mit Lily?" fragte Shacklebolt besorgt.

„Das konnte mir Heiler Shmith noch nicht sagen, er will sie noch genauer untersuchen und einige Tests vornehmen!" antwortete dieser, dann wandte er sich an James und die anderen. „Sie möchte ich bitten in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, ich lasse es sie wissen, wenn ich etwas Neues über Lilys Zustand weiß. Das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum lautet „Negerkuss!"

Diese nickten und verließen mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck das Büro.

„Bryan, du begibst dich bitte zurück nach Godric´s Hollow!" sagte Dumbledore.

Dieser nickte und reiste mit Flohpulver zurück zu sich nach Hause.

„Ich werde auch zu Bryan gehen und dort ebenso gemeinsam mit ihm auf eine Nachricht von Ramona, über den Zustand von Lily warten!" erklärte Shacklebolt, verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore, ging zum Kamin und war Sekunden später nach Godric´s Hollow gefloht.

§§§§§§§

Sirius, Remus und James saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum in ihrer Lieblingsecke beim Kamin. Serafine und Jessi waren gleich nachdem sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, hoch in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen.

„Ist euch beiden eigentlich vorhin in Dumbledores Büro, als Lily aus dem Kamin kam aufgefallen wie blass sie gewesen ist?" fragte Remus, wobei er James und Sirius nacheinander ansah.

„Ja das ist mir auch aufgefallen, aber sie war auch schon gestern Abend beim Abendessen etwas blass, obwohl sie in Evans Garden, nachdem wir uns das Haus und das Grundstück angesehen hatten, etwas Farbe im Gesicht bekommen hatte!" antwortete Sirius.

„Welches Haus und was meinst du mit Evans Garden?" fragte Jessi, die gerade mit Serafine die Treppe vom Mädchenschlafsaal herunter und auf sie zukam.

„Das Haus in Little Whinging, was Lily auch noch von ihrer Großmutter geerbt hat, heißt Evans Garden!" erklärte Sirius und erzählte ihr, Serafine und Remus, was er, als er mit Lily, James, James Eltern und Großeltern, sowie Dumbledore dort waren und das Haus, sowie das Grundstück besichtigt haben alles gesehen hat. „Das Grundstück ist so groß, dass Lily dies mit ihrem Pferd erkunden müsste, ansonsten braucht sie Wochen dazu, um überhaupt einen Eindruck zu bekommen, wie groß das Grundstück ist." beendete Sirius seine Erzählung.

„WOW!" entfuhr es Serafine.

„Das konnte ich auch nur sagen, als ich alleine nur den hallenartigen Flur sah, als ich aus dem Kamin stieg!" erklärte Sirius. „Kommt, lasst uns zum Festessen gehen, sonst verpassen wir das noch und das wo ich einen solch großen Hunger habe!"

Alle begannen, bis auf James zu lachen, standen auf, wobei sie James mit sich hoch zogen, verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Als sie diese gerade betreten hatten, kam Professor McGonagall auf sie zu und blieb direkt vor James stehen.

„Mr. Potter, sie möchten in Professor Dumbledores Büro kommen!" sagte sie und schritt, nachdem James ihr bestätigend zugenickt hatte zum Lehrertisch hinüber.

„Bis gleich!" verabschiedete James sich von seinen Freunden und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

Als er beim Wasserspeier ankam, sagte er das Passwort und als dieser sich öffnete, stieg er die gewundene Treppe, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte hoch und klopfte an die Tür. Als er ein herein hörte, öffnete er diese, betrat das Büro und sah seinen Vater, Shacklebolt und nur drei von seinen Großeltern neben Dumbledore stehen.

„Gut das du gleich gekommen bist James!" begrüßte Dumbledore ihn.

„Worum geht es Professor?" fragte dieser höflich, sah ihn und die anderen aber verwundert an. „Wo ist Grandma Filumena?"

„Sie ist im St.- Mungos!" antwortete Mr. Carestairs.

Doch noch bevor James etwas sagen oder fragen konnte, deutete ihm Dumbledore nichts zu sagen, trat zur Seite und James sah, dass er vor jemanden gestanden hatte, den er zuvor verdeckte.

„Grandpa, du sagtest doch eben, das sie im St.- Mungos wäre, warum sitzt sie dann dort im Sessel?" fragte James etwas verwirrt.

„Weil diese Frau dort, nicht deine Großmutter Filumena ist!" antwortete Dumbledore für Mr. Carestairs.

„Was meinen sie damit Professor, dass diese Frau nicht meine Großmutter Filumena ist?" fragte James, der dies nicht ganz verstand.

„Setzen wir uns erst einmal, dann erkläre ich es dir." sagte Dumbledore.

James setzte sich der Person gegenüber in einen Sessel und stellte fest, dass diese gefesselt war. Woraufhin er Dumbledore und seinen Vater, sowie seine Großeltern fragend ansah.

„James, ich kann deine Verwirrung verstehen, doch ich versichere dir, dass dies nicht deine Großmutter Filumena Carestairs ist!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz Professor!" gab James zu.

„Wie dein Großvater Louis dir schon sagte, befindet sich deine Großmutter in St. Mungos und liegt mit Lily in einem Zimmer, sodass sich deine Mutter um sie kümmern kann!" versuchte Dumbledore ihm zu erklären.

„Albus noch eine Minute!" erinnerte Mr. Shacklebolt diesen.

Dumbledore nickte. „Sieh hin James!" wies er diesen an und deutete auf die gefesselte Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß.

Als James zu ihr sah, blieb bei dem was er sah, klappte ihm der Unterkiefer herunter. Die Frau, die soeben noch aussah wie seine Großmutter Filumena, begann sich plötzlich zu verändern. Die zuvor braunen Haare, begannen dunkler zu werden und waren kurz darauf schwarz, die wohlgeformte Nase, wurde etwas länger und das zarte ausdrucksvolle Gesicht, veränderte sich in sofern, dass die Gesichtzüge härter und kantiger wurden, auch die ausdrucksvollen Lippen, änderten sich in dünne schmal geformte und als die Person ihm gegenüber die Augen öffnete, waren die Augen nicht blau, sondern braun, schwarz.

„Ist das… ist das nicht Mrs. Black, Sirius Mutter?" fragte James fassungslos.

„Ja, dies ist Sirius Mutter Cordelia Black!" bestätigte ihm Dumbledore. „Wir haben ihr bevor sie nun aufgewacht ist, Veritaserum gegeben, damit wir sie einiges fragen können, bevor sie nach Askaban überführt wird."

James nickte verstehend, brachte aber kein Wort heraus.

Dumbledore wandte sich Mrs. Black zu und begann mit seiner Befragung.

„Warum haben sie sich mit Vielsafttrank in Mrs. Filumena Carestairs verwandelt?" fragte er sie.

„Um meinem Meister Potter und seine Schla zu bringen!" antwortete diese.

„Was haben sie mit Miss Evans gemacht, nachdem sie gemerkt haben, dass sie mit ihrer Ablehnung und ihrer Beschimpfungen gegen sie nicht weiter kamen?" fragte Dumbledore weiter.

„Ich habe dann versucht sie auf ihr Mitgefühl und ihr Mitleid mir gegenüber zu wecken, damit sie mich an sich heran lässt!" antwortete Mrs. Black und lachte gehässig auf.

„Als ihnen dieses dann gelungen war, was war dann?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Als ich mich bei ihr entschuldigte und sie mich dann in den Arm nahm, berührten sich kurz unsere Wangen. Ich hatte auf meine Wangen ein Pulver betupft, wogegen ich morgens ein Gegenmittel eingenommen habe, was ihr ihre Kraft entzieht und sie in eine Ohnmacht fallen lässt sodass, wenn sie bei den Potters zusammengebrochen wäre, ich sie zu meinem Meister gebracht hätte. Mein Meister hätte sie in ihrem Zustand, leichter willenlos und gefügig machen und sie so auf seine Seite ziehen können. Mein Meister braucht die Magie, die in dieser kleinen Schla steckt, damit er seine Macht über die ganze Zauberer- und Muggelwelt ausbreiten kann und irgendwann hätte ich ihm auch Potter gebracht und mein Meister wäre mit mir sehr zufrieden, da ich ihm zu seiner Macht über die ganze Welt verholfen hätte." Erzählte Mrs. Black und begann wie irre zu lachen.

„Wo ist das Gegenmittel, was gegen dieses Pulver, was Miss Evans durch die Berührung mit ihnen an ihre Wangenhaut bekam?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich habe es in einem kleinen Geheimfach an der linken Seite meines Koffers versteckt, dort wird es niemand finden!" antwortete sie.

„Aron, sag bitte den Auroren bescheid, dass sie Mrs. Black aus meinem Büro abholen können!" wandte sich Dumbledore an Shacklebolt.

„Ich werde das Gegenmittel holen!" sagte Bryan, ging zum Kamin und flohte Augenblicklich nach Godric´s Hollow.

„Dann hatte Lily doch Recht als sie sagte, dass etwas nicht mit Gandma Filumena stimmen würde!" sagte James und sah seine Großeltern an.

„Ja, nur wusste sie nicht, dass es nicht deine richtige Großmutter war!" erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Professor, wie kamen sie eigentlich drauf, dass dieses nicht meine Großmutter ist?" fragte James.

„Ich habe mich daran erinnert, was diese Person, als Lily nach den Mädchennamen deiner Großmütter gefragt hat, geantwortet hatte. Es kam mir etwas merkwürdig vor, da ich wusste, dass deine Großmutter mit Mädchennamen Cloundes und nicht Cloades heißt, aber dies fiel mir erst auf, als Bryan nach Godric´s Hollow kam und uns erzählte, dass Lily gestern Abend in Evans Garden gewesen war und diese Person auf Grund ihrers Mädchennamens nicht mit uns dort hin reisen konnte. Auch hat es mich gewundert, da deine Großmutter aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommt, die schon immer gegen das böse gekämpft hat und eigentlich mit uns nach Evans Garden ohne Probleme hätte reisen können!" erklärte Mr. Carestairs.

„Außerdem hat mir Lily heute morgen beim gemeinsamen Frühstück in Evans Garden erzählt, dass es nicht sein könnte, dass deine Großmutter Filumena, als sie Lilys Großvater getötet hat, nach den Sommerferien ins 6. Jahr nach Hogwarts hätte kommen können, da Lilys und deine Großmutter ungefähr in einem Alter sind und wenn dem so gewesen wäre, Ludowika nicht mit Lily Vater hätte schwanger sein können." fügte Dumbledore der Erklärung von Mr. Carestairs noch hinzu.

Als sich die Flammen im Kamin grün färbten, sahen alle dorthin und sahen vier Auroren und Bryan nacheinander aus diesem steigen. Die Auroren nahmen Mrs. Black in ihre Mitte, sodass jeweils einer neben und hinter, sowie vor ihr war, einer holte einen Portschüssel aus seiner Umhangtasche und Sekunden später waren sie mit Mrs. Black verschwunden.

„Ich habe das Gegenmittel, nachdem ich es in dem Koffer von Mrs. Black gefunden habe, gleich zu Heiler Shmith ins St.- Mungos gebracht, da Lily, wie mir Heiler Shmith soeben mitteilte, immer schwächer wurde und sie sich nicht erklären konnten warum!" teilte Bryan Dumbledore, James und seinen Eltern, sowie seinem Schwiegervater mit.

„Bryan, wie geht es Filumena?" fragte Mr. Carestairs.

„Sie ist noch etwas durcheinander, aber der Heiler sagte, dass ihr nichts fehlt und es ihr soweit gut geht. Ramona kümmerte sich gerade um sie, als ich kurz durch den Türspalt sehen konnte!" antwortete dieser seinem Schwiegervater.

„So, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss noch eine kleine Ansprache an die Schüler halten und James wird auch Hunger haben. Ihr entschuldigt uns!" sagte Dumbledore, verabschiedete sich von Bryan, seinen Eltern und Mr. Carestairs und ging gemeinsam mit James, nachdem er sich auch von seinem Vater und seinen Großeltern verabschiedet hatte in die Große Halle zum Festessen.


	79. Kapitel 79

Kapitel 79 

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, blieb Dumbledore kurz stehen und wandte sich James zu.

„Richten du Sirius bitte aus, dass ich ihn nach dem Festessen in meinem Büro sprechen möchte! Auch möchte ich dich bitten, mit niemanden darüber zu sprechen, was du soeben in meinem Büro gesehen und gehört hast!"

James nickte. „In Ordnung Professor! Wann kann ich zu Lily ins St.- Mungos?" fragte er.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du mich das fragen wirst, aber ich bin ehrlich, hättest du mich vorhin, als ich deine Mutter zu ihr ins St.- Mungos geschickt habe gefragt, hätte ich es ablehnen müssen, doch ich würde sagen, du kommst nach dem Festessen gemeinsam mit Sirius in mein Büro und von meinem Kamin aus, kannst du dann übers Flohnetzwerk ins St.- Mungos reisen!" antwortete Dumbledore und zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu.

Als sie die Große Halle erreicht hatten, wandte sich Dumbledore in Richtung Lehrertisch und James ging zu seinen Freunden hinüber, die in der Mitte des Gryffindore Tisches saßen. Er setzte sich neben Sirius, lehnte sich leicht zu ihm rüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich soll dir von Albus ausrichten, dass du nach dem Essen in sein Büro kommen sollst."

„Was will er denn von mir?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Das darf ich dir leider nicht sagen Kumpel!" antwortete James und sah ihn dabei entschuldigend an.

„James, weißt du schon wie es Lily geht?" fragte Jessi besorgt.

„Tut mir leid Jessi, ich weiß es nicht!" antwortete dieser.

James tat sich etwas Rührei mit Speck und einen Löffel Kartoffelbrei auf seinen Teller und begann zu essen. Als er mit Essen fertig war und Dumbledore eine kleine Ansprache gehalten hatte, machte er sich gemeinsam mit Sirius auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Hey Krone, hat Dumbledore dich auch in sein Büro bestellt?" fragte Sirius ihn.

„Nein, ich reise von seinem Kamin aus ins St.- Mungos zu Lily." antwortete James.

„Grüß sie von mir okay!" sagte Sirius und James nickte.

„Mach ich Kumpel!" erwiderte er.

Als sie den Wasserspeier erreicht hatten, sagte James das Passwort und als dieser sich geöffnet hatte, stiegen sie die gewundene Treppe zum Büro vom Dumbledore hinauf. Oben angekommen, klopfte James an die Tür, auf ein herein öffnete er diese und betrat gefolgt von Sirius das Büro. Dumbledore nickte ihnen zu und deutete Sirius sich auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen. James ging zum Kamin, nahm etwas Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen, stieg in diese und sagte Laut und deutlich ST.- MUNGOS!" kurz darauf war er auch schon verschwunden.

„Warum ich dich sprechen wollte Sirius hat etwas mit deiner Mutter zu tun." sagte Dumbledore, sah diesen dabei an und erzählte ihm, was sich in seinem Büro, bevor James und er in die Große Hale kamen zugetragen hatte. „Ich wollte es dir selber erzählen, bevor du es von deinem Bruder oder jemand anderen aus den Hause Slytherin erfährst." beendete Dumbledore seine Erzählung.

Sirius saß auf dem Stuhl und wirkte nach außen hin völlig ruhig, doch in seinem Inneren kochte die Wut.

„Professor, wie sie wissen, habe ich mich vor drei Jahren von meiner Familie losgesagt und es ist mir egal, was aus meiner Mutter wird, da ich von ihr und meinem Vater nie etwas anderes kennen gelernt habe, als Schmerzen und den Hass gegen mich. Sie haben mich, auf Grund meiner Einstellung der dunklen Seite gegenüber, nie als Mitglied der Familie gesehen und ich verabscheue sie dafür, was sie Lily angetan haben, da ich dies nie vergessen werde, was sie einem meiner Freunde angetan haben!" erklärte Sirius. „Weiß James dass es meine Mutter war?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, er war dabei, als sie sich von Filumena wieder in sich selbst zurück verwandelt hat!" sagte Dumbledore und beobachtete Sirius genau als er diesem antwortete.

„Was hat er dazu gesagt?" fragte Sirius.

„Nichts!" erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Darf ich gehen Professor?" fragte Sirius ihn und Dumbledore nickte.

Sirius stand auf, verließ das Büro und ging in Richtung Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er dort ankam und durch das Portraitloch in diesen eintrat, ging er auf direktem Weg in seinen Schlafsaal, schmiss die Tür mit voller Wucht ins Schloss und trat wütend gegen seinen Schrank. Serafine, Jessi und Remus hörten vom Schlafsaal der Marauder ein klirren und scheppern.

§§§§§§§

Als James im St.- Mungos aus dem Kamin stieg, ging er auf den Empfangsschalter zu und fragte nach Lily. Die Empfangsdame sah in misstrauisch an.

„Helene, Mr. Potter hat eine Erlaubnis Miss Evans zu besuchen!" erklärte Heiler Shmith, der gerade auf James zukam.

Diese nickte und Heiler Shmith deutete James ihm zu folgen. Sie stiegen in einen der drei Fahrstühle und fuhren in den vierten Stock. Als sie dem Fahrstuhl traten, wandte sich Heiler Shmith nach links und ging gemeinsam mit James, einen ellenlangen Gang entlang, bis er vor einer Tür mit der Zimmernummer 348 stehen blieb.

Dr. Shmith klopfte und auf ein herein, öffnete er die Tür und betrat gefolgt von James das Zimmer.

„James mein Junge!" hörte dieser die Stimme seiner Großmutter.

„Grandma!" erwiderte dieser, schritt auf das Bett seiner Großmutter zu und umarmte diese herzlich.

Als sein Blick jedoch auf das Bett, das neben dem seiner Großmutter beim Fenster stand fiel, wich jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht und sein Herz, sowie sein Magen krampften sich beim Anblick von Lily zusammen.

„James, es geht Lily schon wesentlich besser als noch vor zwei Stunden!" erklärte Ramona ihm, als sie sah wie blass er beim Anblick von Lily wurde.

James nickte kaum merklich und ging langsam auf das Bett, in dem Lily lag zu, setzte sich auf die Bettkante, nahm ihre Hand und strich ihr vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. Plötzlich öffnete Lily die Augen und versuchte eine Hand zu heben, was ihr nicht gelang.

„James!" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

„Shhh Prinzessin, nicht sprechen!" flüsterte dieser, da er merkte wie viel Kraft es sie kostete.

„Ich liebe dich!" formten ihre Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Süße!" flüsterte James, beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange und sie schloss bei seiner Berührung die Augen.

„Sie hat in Augenblick nur kurze Wachphasen, doch morgen kann es schon ganz anders aussehen, wir haben ihr sofort, als Bryan das Gegenmittel gebracht hat dieses verabreicht und seid dem geht es ihr von Stunde zu Stunde besser!" erklärte Heiler Shmith. „Sie wird jetzt erst einmal wieder einige Zeit schlafen, am besten kommen sie morgen wieder!" fügte er an James gewandt hinzu.

Dieser nickte, gab ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss und stand von ihrem Bett auf.

„James!" sprach Ramona ihn an.

Dieser sah zu ihr. „Ja?" fragte er.

„Geh zurück nach Hogwarts, falls etwas sein sollte, lass ich es dich sofort wissen!" sagte Ramona, ging auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand gegen seine Wange. „Sie schafft es, dass weiß ich!" fügte sie zuversichtlich hinzu.

James nickte und umarmte seine Mutter ganz fest, als wenn er ein Ertrinkender wäre. Diese hielt ihn und strich ihm sanft und tröstend über den Rücken.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, strich sie ihm noch einmal über die Wange und sah ihn zuversichtlich an.

„Ich komme morgen wieder!" erklärte James, gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, verabschiedete sich ebenso von seiner Großmutter und verließ das Zimmer.

„Er liebt dieses Mädchen sehr nicht wahr!" sagte Mrs. Carestairs zu Ramona.

„Ja Mum, er liebt sie sehr!" erwiderte diese.

§§§§§

Als James in Dumbledores Büro aus dem Kamin stieg, nickte er diesem kurz zu, verließ dieses ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stieg die Treppe nach unten und als er vorm Wasserspeier stand, ging er in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er beim Portrait der fetten Dame ankam, sagte er das Passwort, stieg nachdem es sich geöffnet hatte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging direkt auf die Treppe zu, die zu seinem Schlafsaal führte. Als er die Tür vom Schlafsaal öffnete, flog ein Buch an ihm vorbei, was auf dem kleinen Flur hinter ihm auf den Boden knallte. Unbeeindruckt, schloss er die Tür wieder, ging auf sein Bett zu, legte sich darauf und blickte mit starrem Blick an die Decke. Sirius vergaß direkt, über James Verhalten weitere Gegenstände gegen die Wand zu schmeißen und ging zu dessen Bett hinüber, setzte sich auf eigenes, was neben dem von James stand.

„Hey Kone, was ist los mit dir?" fragte Sirius.

„Das wird er mir büssen und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tu!" sagte James mit einer Stimme, die Sirius einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Wenn meinst du?" fragte Sirius und sah seinen besten Freund verwundert an.

„Voldemort, er wird dafür büssen, was er Lily angetan hat!" antwortete James.

„Ich dachte, dass es meine Mutter war, die Lily das angetan hat!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Das schon, aber sie hat es in seinem Auftrag gemacht und dafür wird er büssen!" sagte James und sah seinen besten Freund direkt dabei an.

„James, wie willst du das denn anstellen? Hey, du kannst nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und sagen: „Hey Voldemort, du wirst für das was du meiner Verlobten angetan hast bezahlen und dafür sterben. Mann so einfach ist das nicht Kumpel!" erklärte Sirius.

„Ich werde eine Ausbildung zum Auror machen und dann werde ich ihn jagen bis er vor Angst mit seinen Knien schlottert!" stieß James zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

„Hast du auch daran gedacht, dass du ihm, wenn du ihn jagen würdest, direkt in die Arme läufst und es ein leichtes für ihn sein wird, dich in seine Gewalt zu bekommen und die Magie, die du in dir trägst zu seinen Gunsten nutzen wird? Hast du dabei auch an Lily gedacht, wie sie sich fühlen würde und was für Sorgen sie sich machen wird, wenn Voldemort dich in seiner Gewalt hätte oder dich schlimmsten Falls töten würde, hast du mal daran gedacht, was dann aus ihr wird, wenn das passieren sollte?" schrie ihn Sirius fast an, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Ich kann deine Wut auf ihn ja verstehen, doch wenn du das machen würdest, was du mir soeben gesagt hast, servierst du dich ihm selber auf einem silbernen Tablett!"

„Du würdest genauso so reagieren wie ich, wenn du Lily gesehen hättest!" erwiderte James und richtete seinen Blick von Sirius wieder zur Decke. „Als sie ihre Augen öffnete und mich ansah, hatten diese nicht den Glanz, den sie immer hatten, wenn sie mir in meine Augen sah, sie sah so unnatürlich blass aus und in ihrem linken Arm steckte eine Nadel, die mit einem Beutel, der an einem Ständer hing verbunden war. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Kraft, um mir etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn ihren Arm nur ein kleines Stück zu bewegen oder hoch zu heben. Mum sagte mir zwar, dass es ihr schon wesentlich besser gehen würde, nachdem mein Vater das Gegenmittel in St.- Mungos zu Heiler Shmith gebracht hatte, glaub mir Kumpel hättest du sie gesehen, würdest du genauso eine Wut gegen diesen Schleimbeutel empfinden wie ich!" fügte James hinzu und sah Sirius wieder an.

„James, ich glaube dir das ohne weiteres, doch du darfst auch nicht vergessen, dass er von mir nichts will. Doch wenn du dich unnötig in Gefahr begibst, nur um Rache an ihm zu nehmen, weil er euch beiden so etwas antut und er wird es immer wieder tun, damit ihr schwächer werdet und er euch dadurch dann leichter dazu zwingen kann auf seine Seite zu wechseln, aber dass ist der falsche Weg James, je stärker ihr durch eure Liebe seid, desto weniger Chancen hat er an euch ran zu kommen, denn Voldemort kennt nur Hass und Zerstörung, doch ihr beiden, wie auch wir anderen, wissen was Liebe ist und gemeinsam sind wir stark und werden es schaffen uns irgendwann gegen ihn zu stellen!" erklärte Sirius und sah James ernst und fest in die Augen.

James setzte sich auf, schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, stellte sich Sirius gegenüber und zog ihn von seinem Bett in eine Umarmung.

„Danke Kumpel!" sagte er, löste sich von Sirius und klopfte ihm dankbar auf die Schulter.

„Hey wir sind Freunde oder nicht und Freunde stehen auch in schlechten Zeiten zueinander!" sagte Sirius. „Ähm… James!"

„Was?" fragte dieser.

„Das mit meiner Mu…" begann Sirius.

„Lass stecken, du kannst nichts für deine Eltern und ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist wie sie!" unterbrach James ihn.

„Danke!" sagte Sirius.

„Wofür?" fragte James und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Dass du nicht so denkst, wie die anderen, immerhin hat meine Mutter Lily mit diesem Pulver infiziert, um sie zu Voldemort zu bringen!" erklärte Sirius.

„Ich sagte dir schon, dass du für deine Eltern nichts kannst, du bist jedenfalls nicht so wie sie, da du wie ich dich kenne, eher dein Leben für mich geben würdest, als mich Voldemort auszuliefern!" erwiderte James ernst.

„Das gleiche würde ich auch für Lily tun, wenn sie in Gefahr wäre!" sagte Sirius.

„Ich weiß!" erwiderte James. „Lass uns schlafen gehen, ich will morgen wieder zu Lily, wenn es geht so früh wie möglich!" erklärte James, zog sich bis auf Boxershorts und T-Shirt aus, ging ins Bad und danach ins Bett.

Auch Sirius machte sich fertig um ins Bett zu gehen und als er im Bett lag, sah er noch einmal zu James hinüber.

„Gute Nacht Krone!" sagte Sirius.

„Gute Nacht Tatze!" erwiderte er.

Beide bekamen nicht mehr mit, als Remus in den Schlafsaal kam, da beide zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon eingeschlafen waren.

Am nächsten Morgen, als James aufwachte, sah er zum Bett von Sirius rüber und entdeckte dass dieser, seinen Kopf auf einem Arm gestütz zu ihm hinüber sah.

„Morgen!" grüßte Sirius ihn, als dieser sah, dass er wach war.

„Morgen!" erwiderte James, schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch und ging ins Bad.

Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, verschwand Sirius darin und als beide angezogen waren, verließen sie gemeinsam den Schlafsaal und gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da es noch relativ früh fürs Frühstück war, setzten sie sich in die Sessel vom Kamin.

„Was meinst du, könnte ich heute mit ins St.- Mungos kommen, um Lily zu besuchen?" fragte Sirius und sah James fragend an.

„Wir fragen am besten Dumbledore!" antwortete James.

Als Remus die Treppe vom Schlafsaal herunter kam, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und setzten sich, als sie diese betreten hatten an den Gryffindore Tisch und begannen mit dem Frühstück. Als sie dieses beendet hatten, verabschiedeten sich Sirius und James von Remus, Jessi und Serafine und machten sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Nur gut das heute Samstag ist!" sagte Sirius, als sie am Wasserspeier ankamen.

„Auch wenn es das heute nicht wäre würde es mich nicht davon abhalten zu Lily ins St. Mungos zu gehen!" erklärte James, sagte das Passwort und beide stiegen wie am Vortag die gewundene Treppe zum Büro vom Schulleiter hinauf. James klopfte an die Tür und als er ein Herein hörte, öffnete er diese und betrat mit Sirius das Büro. James schloss hinter sich wieder die Tür und beide gingen auf den Schreibtisch, hinter dem Dumbledore saß zu.

„Professor, Kann Sirius heute mit ins St.- Mungos Lily besuchen?" fragte James.

Dieser nickte. „Ich glaube schon dass das möglich ist. Ach James, ich habe eben eine Nachricht von deiner Mutter erhalten, Lily ist über den Berg und hat nach dir gefragt." antwortete dieser.

James Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Danke Professor!" erwiderte er.

Sirius und er gingen auf den Kamin zu und flohten nacheinander ins St.- Mungos. Als sie dort ankamen, gingen sie zu den Fahrstühlen, fuhren in den vierten Stock, wandten sich nach links und vor der Zimmertür mit der Nummer 348 blieben sie stehen. James atmete noch einmal tief durch, klopfte an die Tür und betrat gefolgt von Sirius nach einem herein das Zimmer.

„Hallo ihr beiden!" wurden sie von Ramona begrüßt.

„Hey Mum!" grüßte James zurück, ging auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, danach ging er zu seiner Großmutter und begrüßte diese ebenfalls.

„Hey Ramona, Guten Morgen Mrs. Carestairs!" grüßte Sirius zurück.

James war unterdessen zu Lilys Bett gegangen und sah, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so blass aussah, wie am Abend als er bei ihr war. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Hey, sie schläft noch!" flüsterte Sirius und knuffte James leicht in die Seite.

„Na und?" flüsterte James.

„Ihr werdet es nie lernen, das flüstern nie so laut ist, wie bei euch!" flüsterte Lily und sah in zwei erstaunte Gesichter.

Ramona begann zu lachen. „Du hast Recht Lily, die beiden flüstern wirklich laut!" bestätigte sie.

„Hey Krone, merkst du was, Lily wird schon wieder frech!" stellte Sirius grinsend fest.

„Ja, dann kann er ihr ja nur besser gehen!" erklärte James grinsend.

Ramona und Lily sahen sich an und zwinkerten sich zu.

„Hey Lily, das hab ich gesehen!" sagte James, lächelte Lily aber dabei an.

„Na und!" flüsterte diese mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Mann bin ich froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht, was meinst du, was James mich gestern an Kraft gekostet hat, ihm die Flausen wieder auszureden, die er im Kopf hatte!" erklärte Sirius.

„Hey, das stimmt nicht!" protestierte dieser.

Lily sah James tief in die Augen. „Du lügst James!" sagte sie.

„Mist, jetzt hast du mich erwischt!" gestand er lachend.

„Mum, was hältst du davon, wenn wir beiden mit Sirius einen Tee oder Kaffee trinken gehen?" fragte Ramona.

„Das ist eine gute Idee Ramona!" erwiderte diese.

Ramona erfasste Sirius Arm, zog ihn mit sich, ging mit ihrer Mutter und ihm aus dem Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür..

„Lily ich hab mir…" begann er, doch Lily legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Nicht!" sagte sie und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

James beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich Lily!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Prinz!" flüsterte diese zurück.

„Ich verspreche dir das nächste Mal nicht einfach wegzulaufen, wenn es mal wieder schwierig wird, dir etwas zu erklären!" sagte sie leise.

„Und ich werde dir ab jetzt immer erst einmal zuhören, bevor ich sauer oder ärgerlich bin und werde dich ausreden lassen!" versprach er.

„Weißt du, ich habe irgendwie nicht nachgedacht, sondern einfach nur gehandelt, ansonsten wäre ich bestimmt nicht einfach weggelaufen!" erklärte sie leise.

„In manchen Situationen reagiert man halt anders, als man es eigentlich wollte!" erwiderte James.

„Wir müssen lernen einander mehr zuzuhören, dann wird bestimmt vieles leichter, findest du nicht?" fragte Lily.

„Was hast du damals mal zu mir gesagt, als ich dir einen Streich gespielt habe und ich zu dir sagte, dass du das nie können würdest?" fragte James.

„Der Mensch ist lernfähig!" habe ich zu dir gesagt, hab mich umgedreht und du hast mir, da du dieses damals nicht verstanden hast, was ich damit gemeint habe, bis Jessi es dir erklärt hatte, einen Fluch hinterhergeschickt, sodass ich den ganzen Tag mit rosa gefärbten Haaren durch Hogwarts gelaufen bin!" antwortete Lily.

„Heute würde ich deine Harre nicht mehr rosa färben!" flüsterte James und sah ihr zärtlich in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich glaube ich würde mich heute dagegen wehren, wenn du das machen würdest!" flüsterte sie zurück, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn sanft zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, lösten sie sich voneinander und Lily sagte: „Herein!"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Heiler Shmith betrat das Zimmer.

„Ich wollte ihnen die Nadel aus ihrem Arm entfernen." teilte dieser Lily mit.

„Ich gehe solange vor die Tür!" sagte James, gab Lily noch einen Kuss und verließ das Zimmer.

Als Heiler Shmith wieder die Tür von Lilys Krankenzimmer öffnete, sah er James direkt an und sagte: „Holen sie doch bitte ihre Mutter aus der Cafeterria!"

James nickte und ging zu den Fahrstühlen, fuhr in den fünften Stock, ging zur Cafeterria und sah sich dort um. Als er seine Mutter, Großmutter und Sirius entdeckt hatte, winkte er ihnen zu, sodass sie von ihren Plätzen aufstanden und zu ihm kamen.

„Mum, Heiler Shmith sagte mir eben, dass ich dich holen soll!" richtete er dieser aus.

Ramona nickte und da sie schon bezahlt hatten, verließen sie gemeinsam mit James die Cafeterria und fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl wieder nach unten in den Vierten Stock. Als sie in Lilys Zimmer ankamen und dieses betraten, lächelte ihnen Lily, sowie Dumbledore entgegen.

„Ich habe Miss Evans soeben mitgeteilt, dass sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts darf, aber nur unter der Vorraussetzung dass sie noch für mindestens drei Tage im Krankenflügel bei Madame Pomfrey bleib, damit diese Miss Evans weiterbetreuen kann, da sie nur noch wieder zu Kräften kommen muss. Also kann sie heute mit ihnen wieder zurück nach Hogwarts!" teilte Heiler Shmith ihnen mit.

„Ich habe auch schon zu Lily gesagt, dass ich sie wieder hochpäppeln werde!" sagte James lachend.

Heiler Shmith beschwor eine Trage und holte aus seinem Umhang einen Portschüssel, aktivierte diesen und war Augenblicke Später verschwunden. James und Sirius machten sich mit Professor Dumbledore per Flohpulver auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts und Ramona blieb noch bei ihrer Mutter im St.- Mungos.

Als James mit Sirius und Dumbledore in Hogwarts wieder aus dem Kamin stiegen, verabschiedeten sie sich von ihrem Schulleiter und machten sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel zu Lily.


	80. Kapitel 80

Kapitel 80 

Als James und Sirius vorm Wasserspeier standen, wandte sich Sirius an James und schlug ihm erleichtert auf die Schulter.

„Hey Krone, man das ist echt spitze dass es Lily wieder gut geht und sie wieder in Hogwarts ist. Ich geh eben schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sage Jessi, Remus und Serafine bescheid, die werden sich bestimmt auch darüber freuen, dass es Lily wieder gut geht und sie wieder da ist, ich komme dann mit ihnen in den Krankenflügel okay?" fragte Sirius.

„Okay, bis gleich Tatze!" erwiderte James.

Die beiden trennten sich und Sirius machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum, während James in Richtung Krankenflügel weiter ging.

Als Sirius um eine Ecke die in den Gang, der zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum führte einbog, sprach ihn jemand an, woraufhin er stehen blieb.

„Na Bruderherz schon den Tagespropheten gelesen?" fragte Sein Bruder Regulus, der aus einer dunklen Nische in Begleitung von Avery und Snape heraus und auf ihn zu trat.

„Nö, wieso sollte ich?" fragte Sirius ihn mit Ekel in der Stimme.

„Dann hättest du etwas erfahren, was dich vielleicht interessieren könnte!" antwortete Regulus mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Was soll schon so interessant sein, dass du mich darauf hinweisen würdest?" fragte Sirius und tat gleichgültig.

„Du wirst schon sehen, schau nur mal auf die Titelseite und danach ließ den Artikel auf Seite 4, dann wirst du schon sehen, was ich meine!" erwiderte er geheimnisvoll.

„Vielleicht will ich gar nicht wissen, was dort steht, denn das was du interessant findest, kann ja doch nur Müll sein!" erklärte Sirius und funkelte seinen Bruder mit einem zornigen Blick an.

„Es wird dich interessieren glaub mir, es hat etwas mit deinem Muggelfreund Potter und seiner Schla zu tun!" sagte Regulus und lächelte gehässig, gab Snape und Avery ein Zeichen und verschwand mit diesen um die Ecke.

Sirius ging in Gedanken weiter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Vom Portrait der fetten Dame blieb er plötzlich stehen und riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Krone, Lily!" flüsterte Sirius, als ihm die Erkenntnis kam, was sein Bruder damit gemeint hatte. Er drehte sich um und begann in Richtung Krankenflügel zu rennen.

§§§§§§§

Als James beim Krankenflügel ankam, klopfte er an die Tür und öffnete diese, als ein herein erklang. Madame Pomfrey nickte ihm lächelnd zu und verschwand in ihrem Büro. James ging auf das Bett, in dem Lily lag zu, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Diese sah ihm zärtlich in die Augen und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Ich liebe dich Prinzessin!" flüsterte James.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Prinz!" flüsterte sie zurück, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür vom Krankenflügel aufgerissen, sodass Lily und James auseinander fuhren und ein 1 Klässler kam hereingestürmt.

„Madame Pomfrey kommen sie schnell!" rief dieser und als diese aus ihrem Büro geeilt kam, erzählte er ihr was passiert war.

„Bitte kommen sie schnell, ein Mitschüler von mir liegt unten am See und bekommt keine Luft mehr!" rief er.

Madame Pomfrey ergriff ihre Tasche und folgte dem Jungen aus dem Krankenflügel.

War das nicht der kleine Bruder von Avery?" fragte Lily.

James nickte. „Ja, er ist dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen, aber wieso er seinen Mitschüler nicht mit dem Schwebezauber hierher gebracht hat, verwundert mich doch, denn lernen wir in unserem 1. Jahr schon in der zweiten Woche!" antwortete James und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Er war so aufgeregt, da hat er an den Schwebezauber bestimmt nicht mehr gedacht!" erwiderte Lily und lächelte ihn an.

„So dumm ist mein Bruder nicht, das war Taktik, um Madame Pomfrey wegzulocken!" hörten beide eine Stimme und sahen zur Tür.

„Was willst du hier Avery?" fragte James schneidend.

„Euch beiden zu einem Ausflug zum dunklen Lord abholen Potter!" antwortete dieser und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf James.

Dieser zog mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung seinen und sprang von Lilys Bett auf. Einer der drei Slytherins mit dem Namen Spencer, die mit Avery den Krankenflügel betreten hatten rief: „Expeliamus!" und James wurde sein Zauberstab aus der Hand geschleudert und landete irgendwo in einer Ecke des Krankenflügels.

„Doritus!" rief Avery grinsend.

James sackte zu Boden und blieb bewegungslos liegen. Lily setzte sich im Bett auf, hob ihre Hände, rief „Stupor" und der Slytherin, der noch an der Tür gestanden hatte fiel zu Boden.

Avery wandte sich mit einem gehässigem Grinsen ihr zu und rief: „Doriust!" Lily sank zurück auf das Kissen und Avery winkte Spencer zu und deutete ihm James auf den Bauch zu drehen. Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen, drehte James auf den Bauch, sodass Avery dessen Hände auf dem Rücken fesseln konnte. Dann richtete er den Zauberstab wieder auf James und sagte: „Enervate!" Dann zog er James auf die Beine. Ein anderer Slytherin mit dem Namen Pratts, hob Lily vom Bett hoch und ging zu Avery, Spencer und James. Avery zog einen Portschüssel aus seiner Umhangtasche und ein Pergament. Das Pergament legte er auf das Bett indem Lily zuvor gelegen hatte und aktivierte danach mit seinem Zauberstab den Portschüssel. Pratts, der Lily auf seinen Armen trug, legte seine Hand auf den Portschüssel, sowie auch Avery und Spencer. Avery drückte den Portschüssel gegen James Arm und dieser spürte ein bekanntes Reißen an seinem Bauchnabel und Augenblicke später nahm er die Farbwirbel, die Typisch für eine Reise per Portschüssel waren, um sich herum war. Plötzlich herrschte um sie völlige Dunkelheit.

§§§§§§§§

Sirius rannte so schnell er konnte zum Krankenflügel, riss als er dort ankam die Tür auf und rannte hinein. Er sah sich um, ging auf das Bett, in dem noch vor ein paar Sekunden Lily gelegen hatte zu und sah das Stück Pergament auf diesem liegen.

„Verdammte Sche!" fluchte er.

Er nahm das Pergament, drehte sich in Richtung Tür und rannte aus dem Krankenflügel in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Dort angekommen, blieb er fluchend vorm Wasserspeier stehen und sah sich nach jemanden um, der eventuell das Passwort kannte.

Shit, wie lautet das Passwort denn jetzt?" dachte er und begann zu überlegen.

„Wolltest du zu mir?" hörte er hinter sich Dumbledores Stimme.

„Sirius drehte sich um und sah in Dumbledores lächelndes Gesicht.

„Ja Professor, er hat James und Lily!" redete Sirius aufgeregt drauf los und hielt ihm das Pergamentstück entgegen.

Dumbledores Lächeln verschwand Augenblicklich von seinem Gesicht. „Komm mit!" sagte dieser zu Sirius, sagte das Passwort zu seinem Büro und stieg gefolgt von Sirius die gewundene Treppe zu seinem Büro hoch, öffnete die Tür, betrat dieses und ging geradewegs zum Kamin. Er warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen, kniete sich davor und steckte seinen Kopf in diese hinein. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Sirius vorkam, zog Dumbledore seinen Kopf wieder aus den Flammen, stand auf, trat vom Kamin weg und ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, hinter dem er sich auf einen Stuhl niedersetzte und das Pergament vor sich auf die Tischplatte legte. Währenddessen hatte Sirius begonnen in Dumbledores Büro unruhig auf und ab zu gehen.

„Setz dich Sirius!" sagte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Wie können sie nur so ruhig bleiben Professor?" fragte Sirius, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dessen Schreibtisch und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Ich habe alles nötige in die Wege geleitet, auch habe ich den Orden, Aron und Bryan benachrichtigt und außerdem besteht noch Hoffnung, dass Voldemort nicht an die Magie der beiden herankommt!" antwortete dieser mit ruhiger Stimme.

„In welcher Hinsicht besteht noch Hoffnung, dass Voldemort nicht an die Macht der beiden herankommt?" fragte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Er kann die Macht an Magie nicht aus den beiden herausholen, solange sie nicht aus freiem Willen heraus auf seine Seite wechseln. Sie müssen freiwillig und aus freien Stücken, sowie aus Überzeugung dazu bereit sein auf die dunkle Seite zu wechseln!" erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Er hat Mittel und Wege, die beiden zu überzeugen und ihren Willen zu brechen!" gab Sirius zu bedenken, den es fast wahnsinnig machte, dass Dumblöedore so ruhig bleiben konnte, obwohl seine Freunde in Gefahr und in der Gewalt von Voldemort waren.

„Sirius, James und Lily haben einen starken Willen, denn Voldemort so leicht nicht brechen kann. Lily wie auch James sich stark durch ihre Liebe zueinander, du unterschätzt die Willensstärke der beiden!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Das James Willensstark ist weiß ich, aber bei Lily bin ich mir da nicht so sicher, erstens hat sie schon zu viel durchgemacht und zweitens hat sie noch nicht wieder die Kraft, nachdem was ihr meine Mutter im Auftrag von Voldemort angetan hat." regte Sirius sich auf.

„Du unterschätzt Lily! Sie hat mehr innere Stärke, als man ihr zutraut. Auch hat sie einen starken Willen, der von vielen unterschätzt wird, da sich früher niemand von euch die Mühe gemacht hat, sie richtig wahr zu nehmen und kennen zu lernen, ihr seht in ihr eine schwache junge Frau, die euren Schutz bedarf, doch sie könnte mit ihrer Macht an Magie und ihren Fähigkeiten eher euch beschützen, als ihr sie! Sie wird noch stärker werden, je inniger und tiefer die Liebe, die sie für James empfindet wird, nur muss sie sich ihrer Stärke erst bewusst werden, um sie richtig zu nutzen. Auch James wird stärker werden durch das Band der Liebe, zwischen den beiden, doch wird er sie Stärke, die Lily in sich trägt nie erreichen, da Lilys verborgene Fähigkeiten, die sie außer der Stablosen Magie und ihrer heilenden Kräfte noch in sich trägt, erst noch in ihr reifen müssen, damit sie sie nutzen kann!" erklärte Dumbledore.

Sirius sah ihn fassungslos und mit offenem Mund an. Plötzlich färbten sich die Flammen im Kamin grün und der Kopf von Bryan Potter erschien in ihnen.

„Albus, es sind alle vom Orden eingetroffen!" teilte Bryan diesem mit.

„Ich komme Bryan!" erwiderte Dumbledore, stand von seinem Stuhl auf, trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und ging auf den Kamin zu.

Bryan Potter nickte und augenblicklich verschwand sein Kopf wieder aus den Flammen.

Dumbledore wandte sich noch einmal an Sirius. „Du kannst zu den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen oder mit ihnen hier in meinem Büro auf eine Nachricht von mir warten!" schlug er ihm vor.

„Nein, ich werde zusammen mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum warten!" erwiderte Sirius, stand vom Stuhl auf und verließ das Büro.

Dumbledore drehte sich wieder zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen, trat in diese und war Augenblicke später verschwunden.

§§§§§§§§

Die Dunkelheit lichtete sich, nachdem Avery mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes sagte: „Flamare unteres!" Einige Fackeln, die an den Wänden angebracht waren, flammten auf und James sah, dass sie Lily neben ihm an Ringen mit Manschetten um ihre Handgelenke gefesselt hatten, sodass sie mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand. Auch ihn hatten sie mit Manschetten um seine Handgelenke an Ringen, die an der Wand hinter ihm angebracht waren gefesselt, nur stand er mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Es scheint Voldemorts Lieblingsspiel zu sein, seine Gefangenen mit Manschetten an Ringen an die Wand zu fesseln! dachte James. Er sah sich in dem Raum, in dem sie sich befanden um. An der Wand, die gegenüber von ihm war, stand eine Art Thron aus Holz und rechts von ihm gesehen, befand sich eine Tür, die mit einem soliden Schloss versehen war. Sein Blick fiel auf Lily und er sah, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür mit einem lauten Knarren und Voldemort betrat gefolgt von Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange, Goyle, Crabbe und zu James entsetzen auch Sirius Mutter Cordelia Black den Raum. Voldemort schritt weiter zum Thron, setzte sich auf ihn und sah direkt zu James und Lily hinüber. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und James spürte magische Fesseln um seine Fußgelenke, so dass er wie ein X an der Wand stand, er sah unauffällig zu Lily und auch sie stand wie ein X an der Wand. Voldemort gab Nott und Avery ein Zeichen. Nott kam auf ihn zu und Avery ging mit einem hämischen grinsen auf Lily zu. James sah, dass Avery einen goldenen Dolch in seiner rechten Hand hatte und diesen am Kragen von Lilys Nachthemd ansetzte. Er schlitzte mit dem Dolch langsam den Stoff bis unten hin auf, so dass Lilys Rücken entblößt wurde, da Avery die Reste von Lilys Nachthemd mit seinem Zauberstab verschwinden ließ und diese nur noch mit einem Tanga bekleidet fast nackt da stand. Auch Nott hatte einen goldenen Dolch in seiner rechten Hand und setzte am Halsansatz von James T-Shirt an und schlitzte dieses bis zum Bund hin auf, auch er ließ mit einem Schwank seines Zauberstabes, die restlichen Stofffetzen, des T-Shirts verschwinden, so dass James mit freiem Oberkörper vor Voldemort stand. James sah zu Lily und sah dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen, doch sie gab keinen Laut von sich. Wenn wir dies hier lebend überstehen sollten, wird er, dafür dass er Lily so erniedrigt büssen, das schwör ich so wahr ich ein Marauder bin! dachte James.

Voldemort ging auf Lily zu, hob seine rechte klauenartige Hand und fuhr mit dem spitzen Nagel seines Zeigefingers über Lilys Rücken, wobei er eine rote Kratzspur hinterließ. Lily spürte puren Ekel in sich aufsteigen, als sie Voldemort aus den Augenwinkeln sah und dessen Berührung auf ihrem Rücken fühlte und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Wollen doch mal sehen, wie weit du meinem Eindringen in deine Gedanken wieder stehen kannst!" zischte er ihr zu, stellte sich so zu ihr hin, dass er mit beiden Mittelfingers ihre Schläfe berühren konnte und flüsterte „Leglimens!"

Lily spürte, dass er in ihre Gedanken eindrang und sah kurz einige Bilder ihrer Kindheit vor ihrem inneren Auge, sie konzentrierte sich auf die Liebe zu James und wie glücklich sie mit ihm war und plötzlich entfernte Voldemort mit einem leisen Aufschrei seine Mittelfinger von ihren Schläfen.

„Avery, Nott kommt her und macht sie gefügig, wollen doch mal sehen, wie mutig Potters Freundin ist!" sagte Voldemort, drehte sich von Lily weg und schritt wieder zu seinem hölzernen Thron.

Diese nickten, schritten langsam auf Lily zu und zogen, als sie vor ihr standen einen kleinen goldenen Dolch aus ihrem Gürtel. Sie hoben ihren rechten Arm und setzten den Dolch oben am Schulterblatt an, fuhren langsam damit nach unten bis zu ihren Hüften und wieder hinauf zu den Schultern, sodass tiefe Schnitte auf ihrem Rücken zu sehen waren. Doch Lily gab keinen Laut von sich, da sie Voldemort diese Genugtuung nicht gönnte.

„Ihr Schw!" schrie James Avery und Nott an.

„Silencio!" hörte er Voldemorts Stimme, wobei dieser den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Mylord, das Miststück zeigt keine Regung von Schmerz!" erklärte Avery und sah dabei zu Voldemort.

Lily nahm wahr, dass die Todesser, die an der Wand bei der Tür standen, Wetten untereinander abschlossen, bei welcher Folter sie oder James schreien würden.

„Ist sie Ohnmächtig?" fragte Cordelia Black hämisch.

Avery sah in Lilys Gesicht und sagte: „Nein!"

„Stufe drei nehme ich nun persönlich vor, vielleicht ist die kleine Gryffindore dann bereit auf meine Seite zu wechseln! Ihr nehmt euch derweil Potter vor!" zischte Voldemort, stand von seinem Thron auf und ging langsam wieder auf Lily zu. „Enervate!" zischte er und hob den Schweigezauber bei James auf.

Doch auch James ließ keinen Ton verlauten, als Avery und Nott mit den Dolchen auf seiner Brust ebenso tiefe Schnitte hinterließen, wie zuvor auf Lilys Rücken. Was die Todesser missbilligend zur Kenntnis nahmen.

Voldemort richtete den Zauberstab auf Lily und sagte zischend: „Imperio!"

Lily spürte plötzlich ein warmes und leichtes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, was sie wollig einhüllte, dann vernahm sie die Stimme Voldemort in ihrem Kopf. „Schließ dich mir an, sag ja und stell dich auf meine Seite, du wirst dafür reichlich belohnt werden und die weitere Folter bleibt dir erspart!" Lilys Mund öffnete sich, doch bevor ein Ton aus diesem heraus kam, dachte sie, nein warum sollte ich, ich will nicht auf die dunkle Seite wechseln, ich will Voldemort nicht dienen und zu einer seiner Anhänger werden!"

„Nein!" sagte Lily laut und mit fester Stimme!"

„Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast Närrin!" zischte Voldemort ihr ins Ohr.

„Imperio!" rief er und richtete dabei seinen Zauberstab auf James.

„Auch dieser spürte plötzlich ein warmes, leichtes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, das auch ihn wollig einhüllte, auch vernahm er die Stimme Voldemort in seinem Kopf, die ihm dasselbe befehlen wollte, wie zuvor Lily.

„Nein, auch ich werde nicht auf deine Seite wechseln du Scheusal!" sagte James mit fester Stimme.

„Nun gut, ihr wolltet es nicht anders, ihr werdet leiden, das schwöre ich euch!" zischte Voldemort.

James bemerkte die Wut in Voldemorts Stimme und lächelte innerlich.

„Ich liebe dich James!" flüsterte Lily.

„Ich liebe dich auch Süße!" flüsterte er zurück, wobei er seinen Kopf zu ihr gedreht hatte und ihr in die Augen sah.

James bemerkte, dass Lilys Kräfte, die ohnehin schon geschwächt waren, langsam ganz nachließen und er hoffte, das entweder Hilfe kam oder sie beide schnell sterben würden und nicht lange leiden mussten.

Voldemort war zu seinem Thron gegangen, klappte eine Seite der Armlehnen auf und entnahm dieser zwei lange Stäbe, die dünnen Röhrchen glichen, die vorne Spitz zuliefen. Mit diesen kam er wieder auf Lily und James zu.

James schaute wieder zu Lily und sah, dass sich ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt hatte und sie leise aufstöhnte. Als er seinen Blick auf Voldemort richtete, sah er, das dieser eines der spitzen Röhrchen oberhalb von Lilys linkem Schulterblatt hinein stach und bis fast zur hälfte hinein schob, doch Lily gab keinen Ton von sich. Mit dem zweiten Röhrchen, was er noch in der Hand hielt, trat Voldemort vor ihn und stach dieses in die gleiche Stelle auf der linken Seite oberhalb seiner Brust und schob es auch fast bis zur Hälfte hinein, doch auch James gab keinen Laut, nur ein schwachen Stöhnen von sich, als er dieses tat.

Voldemort trat einige Schritte nach hinten, hob seine Arme und richtete seine Handflächen auf Lily und ihn, dann begann er eine lange Beschwörung zu sprechen und die Röhrchen begannen zu glühen.

Lily dachte immer und immer wieder ich will nicht auf die dunkle Seite, wobei sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und an die Liebe, die sie für James empfand dachte. Sie spürte einen brennenden Schmerz, an der Stelle, wo Voldemort ihr das Röhrchen über ihrem linken Schulterblatt hinein gestochen hatte, welcher immer schmerzhafter wurde, sodass sie ihn kaum noch aushalten konnte. Doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen, da sie Voldemort und seinen Todessern nicht die Genugtuung geben wollte doch noch zu schreien.

Genauso wie Lily verspürte auch James den brennenden Schmerz an der Stelle seiner linken Brust, wo das Röhrchen hinein gestochen wurde und wie der Schmerz stetig anstieg, je länger Voldemort die Beschwörung sprach. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Liebe zu Lily und darauf nicht zu schreien.

Plötzlich hörten sie einen entsetzten Schmerzensschrei, der augenblicklich wieder verstummte. James und Lily öffneten die Augen und sahen in die entsetzten Gesichter der Todesser, die nun vor ihnen standen. Aus den Röhrchen, die in Lily und James steckten, kam je ein goldener Strahl, der sich in der Mitte zwischen ihnen beiden traf und direkt auf den hölzernen Thron zeigte und diesen anstrahlte. Von Voldemort war nichts zu sehen und James nahm an, dass dieser geflohen war, als der goldenen Strahl aus den beiden Röhrchen trat, doch sah James auch die Todesser und jeder von ihnen hatte einen goldenen Dolch in seiner Hand, mit dem sie langsam auf Lily und James zukamen.

„Wir sollen sie nicht töten, vergesst das nicht!" hörte James die Stimme von Cordelia Black.

James spürte mindestens 4-5 Dolchklingen auf seiner Haut, mit denen Cordelia Black, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Spencer auf dieser entlangfuhren und jeder Schnitt tiefer in seine Haut drang. Avery, Nott, Lestrange und Pratts fuhren mit ihren Dolchen hämisch grinsend auf Lilys Rücken entlang, auch bei deren Dolchklingen drang jeder Schnitt tiefer in die Haut von Lily, wobei die Schnitte vor lauter Blut kaum noch wahrzunehmen waren. Plötzlich hoben Avery seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lily. „Doritus!" sagte er und Lily sackte in sich zusammen. Cordelia Black richtete unterdessen ihren Zauberstab auf James und er hörte, wie auch sie den Doritusfluch auf ihn losließ. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

§§§§§§§§

Sirius, Remus, Jessi und Serafine hatten nun schon zwei Tage eine Nachricht von Dumbledore gewartet, doch dieser hatte ihnen noch keine zukommen lassen und so verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum dich in ihre Wintermäntel eingemummelt, da sie es dort nicht mehr aushielten und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen auf die Ländereien. Sie hatten beschlossen Hargrid einen Besuch abzustatten und so machten sie sich, als sie aus dem Schloss heraus traten auf den Weg zu seiner Hütte. Als sie dort ankamen, klopfte Sirius an die Tür und hörte auch schon kurz darauf das Bellen von Fang.

„Wer ist da?" fragte Hagrids dunkle aber freundliche Stimme hinter der Tür.

„Wir sind es Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, Jessi und Serafine!" antwortete Remus und kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Hallo ihr vier, kommt rein!" sagte Hagrid freudestrahlend und gab die Tür frei, damit sie eintreten konnten.

Er schaute sich noch einmal draußen um und schloss anschließend die Tür.

„Wo sind James und Lily?" fragte er, als er sich ihnen von der Tür her zuwandte.

„Nun ja…" begann Sirius und erzählte Hagrid was sich im Krankenflügel vor zwei Tagen vorgefallen war. „Auf Lilys Bett im Krankenflügel lag ein Stück Pergament mit einer Nachricht und dem dunklen Mal!" beendete Sirius seine Erzählung.

„Was stand auf dem Pergamentstück?" fragte Jessi.

„Bis du sie gefunden hast Dumbledore, hab ich bereits das was ich wollte!" antwortete Sirius.

„Hey, was machen den die Zentauren dort, die kommen doch sonst nie so nah an den Waldrand!" sagte Remus, als er einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte und diese entdeckte.

„Lasst uns nachsehen, vielleicht ist einer von ihnen verletzt!" erklärte Hagrid, zog seinen Maulwurfsfellmantel an, ging zur Tür und aus dieser hinaus.

Auch Sirius, Remus, Serafine und Jessi zogen sich schnell ihre Mäntel an und folgten Hagrid zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Als die Zentauren sie sahen, legten sie etwas auf dem Boden ab und verschwanden wieder tiefer ins Waldinnere.

Hagrid der als erster an der Stelle, wo die Zentauren am Waldrand aufgetaucht waren ankam, rief entsetzte: „OH MERLIN!"


	81. Kapitel 81

Kapitel 81 

„Hagrid was ist?" fragte Sirius, als er und Remus ihn noch vor Jessi und Serafine erreicht und sich neben ihn gestellt hatten. Als sie sahen, was Hagrids Ausruf zu bedeuten hatte, starrten sie entsetzt auf die vor ihnen auf den Boden liegenden Personen.

„Serafine, Jessi lauft schnell zum Schloss hoch und holt Hilfe!" schrie Sirius, der sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatte entgegen.

Diese nickten, machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und liefen zurück in Richtung Schloss. Derweil beschworen Sirius und Remus jeweils eine Trage und mit Hilfe von Hagrid legten sie Lily und James darauf und beschworen eine Decke, die sie mit einem Wärmezauber belegten und deckten beide damit zu. Mit den Tragen vor sich herschwebend machten sie sich durch den tiefen Schnee auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss. Auf halber Strecke kamen ihnen Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore entgegen, wobei sie mit ihren Zauberstäben einen Weg mittels Wärmezauber in den Schnee schmolzen.

„Mr. Black, wer ist das dort auf den Tragen?" fragte McGonagall.

„James und Lily!" antwortete dieser mit belegter Stimme.

Dumbledore zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Umhangtasche, sagte „Potus!", legte eine Hand auf die Trage, auf der Lily bäuchlings lag und forderte McGonagall auf, ihre Hand auf die Trage von James zu legen und mit ihrer anderen das Taschentuch zu berühren. Innerhalb einer Sekunde waren beide mit James und Lily verschwunden.

„Kommt, lasst uns zum Krankenflügel gehen!" sagte Sirius zu den anderen, nachdem Hagrid sich vin ihnen verabschiedet hatte und durch den tiefen Schnee zurück zu seiner Hütte stapfte.

Die anderen nickten und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss.

§§§§§§§§

Dumbledore und McGonagall kamen direkt im Krankenflügel an, wo Madame Pomfrey schon mit Heiler Shmith auf sie wartete. Madame Pomfrey ging auf eine Trage zu und zog die Decke vorsichtig von Lilys Körper bis zu ihren Hüften herunter.

„Bei Merlin!" rief sie entsetzt aus, als sie das dünne Röhrchen aus Lilys Rücken oberhalb ihres linken Schulterblattes herausragen sah. Als Heiler Shmith bei James die Decke ebenso vorsichtig bis zum Hosenbund seiner Jeans gezogen hatte, wurden Madame Pomfreys Gesicht und das von McGonagall noch blasser, als sie ohnehin schon gewesen waren.

„Sie müssen sofort ins St.- Mungos!" sagte Heiler Shmith, nach einer kurzen Untersuchung, zog einen Portschüssel aus seinem Umhang und deutete Dumbledore diesen und die Trage von Lily zu berühren.

„Minerva, benachrichtigen sie Bryan, Ramona und den Orden, dass die beiden gefunden wurden und wir sie ins St.- Mungos gebracht haben!" sagte Dumbledore und legte einen Finger auf den Portschüssel, den Heiler Shmith in der Hand hielt. Nur Augenblicke später waren Dumbledore und der Heiler mit Lily und James verschwunden.

§§§§§§§§

„Ramona? Bryan?" hörten diese eine Stimme aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer.

„Minerva, was ist?" fragte Ramona, stand vom Sessel auf und ging zum Kamin hinüber.

„Ich wollte euch benachrichtigen, dass James und Lily gefunden und ins St.- Mungos gebracht wurden!" antwortete diese ihr mit blassem Gesicht.

„Weißt du schon wie es ihnen geht?" fragte Ramona mit Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Nein tut mir leid, ich kann dir nur sagen, mach dich auf einen schlimmen Anblick gefasst, Voldemort hat sie wirklich schlimm zugerichtet!" erwiderte McGonagall.

Ramona sah McGonagall mit entsetztem Blick an. „Ich danke dir Minerva, dass du uns benachrichtigt hast!" sagte Ramona.

Diese nickte ihr noch einmal verstehend zu und sekunden später verschwand ihr Kopf wieder aus den Flammen.

Ramona wandte sich vom Kamin ab und sah Bryan, ihren Eltern und Schwiegereltern nacheinander an.

„Ramona geh ruhig ins St.- Mungos, ich weiß dass du dir bestimmt große Sorgen um die beiden machst, nachdem was Minerva so eben erzählt hat, mir würde es nicht anders gehen, wenn es um dich oder deinen Vater gehen würde!" sagte Mrs. Carestairs und sah ihre Tochter verstehend an.

„Danke Mum!" erwiderte sie und sah ihre Mutter dankbar an.

Bryan ging auf sie zu, gab ihr einen Kuss und nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme.

„Ich bleibe hier Liebling, es reicht wenn erst einmal einer von uns beiden geht, du kannst uns über den Zustand von James und Lily benachrichtigen, wenn du näheres weißt!" erklärte er und sah sie zärtlich an.

„Bryan, willst du nicht doch lieber mitgehen, ich meine, James ist euer einziges Kind!" gab Mrs. Potter senior zu bedenken.

„Danke Mum für die aufmunternden Worte!" erwiderte dieser sarkastisch. „Doch es hätte keinen Sinn, wenn wir beide gehen würden, außerdem hat Minerva nichts davon gesagt, dass es so schlimm um James steht, dass man das schlimmste befürchten müsste!" fügte er noch hinzu.

„Außerdem scheinst du vergessen zu haben Endora, dass Bryan im Ministerium arbeitet und jetzt der Vorgesetzte von der Aurorenzentrale und der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung ist und darum jeder Zeit erreichbar sein muss, seid dem Shleths im Ruhestand ist!" sagte Ramona und sah ihre Schwiegermutter sehr ernst dabei an.

Bryan gab ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss und Ramona ging danach zum Kamin hinüber.

„Ich werde dich, sobald ich weiß wie es James und Lily geht, sofort benachrichtigen!" sagte Ramona an Bryan gewandt und dieser nickte.

Ramona nahm etwas Flohpulver, warf dieses in die Flammen, stieg in dieselben und sagte laut und deutlich „ST:- MUNGOS!" Augenblicklich war sie verschwunden.

§§§§§§§§

Serafine, Remus, Jessi und Sirius standen vor der Tür vom Krankenflügel und warteten darauf, dass ihnen jemand sagte, was mit James und Lily los war und wie es ihnen ginge. Remus und Sirius lehnten mit blassen Gesichtern an der Wand gegenüber der Tür vom Krankenflügel und sahen schweigend zu Boden.

„Verdammt, wenn ich nicht zu spät in den Krankenflügel gekommen wäre, hätten diese Schleimbeutel Lily und James nie gekriegt!" sagte Sirius plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

„Sirius hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, auch wenn du nicht zu spät gekommen wärst, weißt du nicht mit Sicherheit, ob du es hättest verhindern können, dass sie die beiden aus Hogwarts entführen!" entgegnete ihm Remus.

„Aber ich hätte auf jeden Fall versucht es zu verhindern, dass diese Missgeburten James und Lily in ihre Gewalt bekommen, wäre ich doch nur einen Augenblick früher im Krankenflügel gewesen!" erwiderte Sirius bedrückt.

„Hey, dann würdest du jetzt auch im Krankenflügel, wenn nicht sogar im St.- Mungos liegen und was hätte das gebracht?" fragte Jessi.

„Besser als mit der Gewissheit zu leben es nicht mehr Rechzeitig geschafft zu haben ihnen zu helfen und dass ich es vielleicht doch hätte verhindern können, aber so kann…" sagte Sirius.

„Sirius hör auf, ich glaube nicht dass James oder Lily dir die Schuld an dem geben werden,was mit ihnen passiert ist!" schrie Jessi ihn an.

„Du hast sie ja nicht gesehen, als sie am Waldrand vom Verbotenen Wald auf dem Boden lagen, was Voldemort und seine Schleimbeutel ihnen angetan und mit ihnen gemacht haben!" schrie Sirius zurück.

„Hört alle beide auf damit!" riefen Remus und Serafine gleichzeitig dazwischen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür vom Krankenflügel und Professor McGonagall kam aus diesem heraus und alle vier sahen, wie kreidebleich sie im Gesicht war.

„Ich möchte sie bitten in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen!" wandte sie sich an die vier.

„Professor, wie geht es James und Lily?" fragte Sirius bedrückt.

„Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, sie mussten ins St.- Mungos gebracht werden!" antwortete diese.

Sirius Gesicht wurde noch blasse, als es ohnehin schon war und er sah McGonagall entsetzt an.

„Wie ich sie soeben aufgefordert habe, gehen sie bitte in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, ich werde es sie wissen lassen, sobald ich etwas über den Zustand von Mr. Potter und Miss Evans weiß!" sagte McGonagall und ging in die Richtung zu ihrem Büro.

Sirius, Remus, Serafine und Jessi sahen sich schweigend an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum.

§§§§§§§§

Als Ramona im St.- Mungos aus dem Kamin stieg, traf sie auf Dumbledore, der wie es ihr schien auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Albus, weißt du schon wie es James und Lily geht?" fragte sie besorgt.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Heiler Shmith und einige seiner Kollegen sind noch bei ihnen, ich kann dir auch nichts sagen!" antwortete dieser.

Ramona sah ihn besorgt an und Dumbledore legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann ging er mit ihr zu den Fahrstühlen und gemeinsam fuhren sie in den ersten Stock, wo sie sich nach rechts wandten und einem langen Gang folgten, bis sie vor einer Tür auf der linken Seite stehen blieben.

„Am besten setzen wir uns und warten, was anderes können wir im Moment ohnehin nicht tun!" erklärte Dumbledore, deutete dabei auf die drei Stühle, die neben der Tür standen und Ramona setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der gleich neben der Tür stand. Dumbledore setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie und sah nachdenklich auf ein Bild, was schräg gegenüber von ihm an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing.

„Albus, wo habt ihr sie gefunden?" fragte Ramona plötzlich.

„Sirius, Remus und Hagrid haben die beiden am Waldrand vom Verbotenen Wald gefunden!" antwortete dieser.

Ramona sah ihn verwundert an. „Sie haben sie am Waldrand des Verbotenen Waldes gefunden?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ja, doch ich habe noch nicht mit ihnen gesprochen, dass es erst einmal wichtig war, James und Lily ins St.- Mungos zu bringen!" erwiderte Dumbledore.

Ramona nickte und beide verfielen wieder ins schweigen und warteten vor der Tür auf den Heiler, um näheres über den Zustand von James und Lily zu erfahren. Ramona sah immer wieder auf eine Uhr, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing, doch die Zeit wollte einfach nicht voranschreiten, da jedes Mal wenn sie auf die Uhr sah, gerade Mal 10 Minuten vergangen waren. Als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete, schrak sie etwas zusammen.

„Raphael, wie geht es den beiden?" fragte sie, kaum das er aus dem Zimmer heraus trat und stand vom Stuhl auf.

„Wir hatten einige Probleme die Röhrchen, die bei Miss Evans und James in deren linken Schulter steckten zu entfernen, doch haben wir es letztendlich doch geschafft. James geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, nur Miss Evans macht uns einige Sorgen!" antwortete dieser.

„Wieso, was ist mit Lily?" fragte Ramona voll Sorge.

„Sie ist sehr schwach, auch können wir nicht, wie das letzte Mal die magische Nadel bei ihr einsetzen da, als wir es versuchten ihr Herz fast aufgehört hätte zu schlagen, woraufhin wir die Nadel sofort wieder aus ihrem Arm entfernt haben. Jetzt besteht nur noch die Hoffnung, dass sie, wie schon bei euch in einen Heilschlaf fällt, ansonsten sind wir mit unserem Latein am Ende. Das was sie durchleben musste, hat sie ihre letzte Kraft, die sie noch hatte gekostet!" erklärte Heiler Shmith ihr.

„Oh Merlin!" entfuhr es Ramona und schlug ihre Hand entsetzt vor den Mund.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es schaffen wird!" sagte Dumbledore und sah Ramona zuversichtlich an.

„Was macht dich da so sicher Albus?" fragte Ramona verwirrt über dessen Aussage.

„Sie wird es durch die Liebe, die sie für James empfindet und ihren starken Willen schaffen und vergiss nicht, dass in ihr die Magie der Druiden steckt Ramona und Lily besitzt noch weit aus mehr Fähigkeiten außer der stablosen Magie und ihren heilenden Kräften!" antwortete dieser und lächelte sie an.

„Welche anderen Fähigkeiten meinst du Albus?" fragte sie.

„Das werde ich dir zu gegebener Zeit erzählen, nur nicht jetzt und nicht hier!" erklärte Dumbledore und sah sie ernst an.

Ramona nickte und wandte sich dem Heiler zu: „Kann ich zu ihnen?"

Heiler Shmith nickte, öffnete die Tür und ließ Ramona an sich vorbei in das Zimmer treten.

Als Ramona das Zimmer betrat erschrak sie, als sie James und Lily in den Betten liegen sah. James sieht schon sehr blass aus, doch Lily sieht gegen ihn kreidebleich aus. dachte sie, als sie auf das Bett von James zuging.

„Den Doritusfluch haben wir aufgehoben, nachdem wir bei ihnen die Röhrchen entfernt hatten!" erklärte Heiler Shmith Dumbledore und dieser nickte. „Wir haben James eine Kombination aus Schlaf- und Schmerztrank gegeben, er wird noch einige Zeit schlafen Ramona!" sagte er an sie gewandt.

„Was hast du Lily gegeben Raphael?" fragte Ramona ihn besorgt.

„Sie hat von mir nur einen Trank gegen Schmerzen bekommen, da sie, nachdem wir den Doritusfluch aufgehoben hatten, ihre Augen noch nicht geöffnet hatte, wie James es getan hat." erklärte dieser.

Ramona nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der zwischen den Betten von James und Lily stand. Dumbledore und der Heiler verließen leise das Zimmer und schlossen hinter sich leise die Tür.

Als James sich bewegte, stand Ramona vom Stuhl auf, ging näher an sein Bett heran und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. James schlug die Augen auf und sah sie direkt an.

„Mum!" flüsterte er, als er sie erkannte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte diese leise.

„Nicht besonders, aber wo ist Lily?" fragte James und als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen half ihm Ramona dabei.

Ramona wandte ihren Kopf zur linken Seite, wo Lilys Bett stand. James folgte ihrem Blick und flüsterte entsetzt: „Lily!"

James wollte aufstehen und zu ihrem Bett hinüber gehen, doch Ramona hielt ihn zurück und drückte ihn wieder auf sein Bett hinunter.

„Mum!" sagte er entrüstet und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„James, Lily schläft!" erwiderte diese, bekam aber sogleich ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie ihn angelogen hatte.

„Sie hat so viel erleiden müssen und dass obwohl sie nie jemanden etwas getan hat, wieso haben gerade wir diese Macht an Magie in uns?" fragte er und sah seine Mutter verzweifelt an.

„Ich weiß es nicht James, ich wünschte ihr könntet ohne die ständige Angst, das euch Voldemort in seine Gewalt bringen will, miteinander glücklich sein!" erwiderte Ramona und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm.

Ein leises Stöhnen ließ beide auseinander fahren und beide sahen zum Bett in dem Lily lag hinüber.

„Ich gehe Heiler Shmith holen, du bleibst im Bett James!" sagte sie und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Dieser nickte und legte sich zurück in die Kissen, wandte seinen Kopf aber dem Bett von Lily zu.

Keine zwei Minuten später, kam Ramona mit Heiler Shmith ins Zimmer und dieser ging sogleich auf Lilys Bett zu. Als er sie untersucht hatte, sah er Ramona mit einem besorgten Blick an.

„Kommst du bitte mal mit mir vor die Tür!" forderte er sie auf.

Ramona nickte und verließ mit dem Heiler das Zimmer.

„Ramona, das bisschen Kraft, was sie noch in sie hat, lässt immer mehr nach, ich weiß nicht wie ich ihr noch helfen soll!" sagte er und sah sie mit einem ersten Blick an.

„Aber man muss ihr doch irgendwie helfen können!" erwiderte Ramona verzweifelt.

„Ich gebe ihr einen Stärkungstrank, aber mehr kann ich ihr im Moment nicht zumuten!" sagte er.

Ramona nickte, wandte sich der Tür zu und ging wieder ins Zimmer.

„James was machst du da, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst im Bett bleiben!" schimpfte sie mitgespielt ernster Stimme, als sie ihn auf der Bettkante von Lilys Bett sitzen sah.

„Ich will nicht im Bett liegen, ich möchte hier bei Lily sein und nicht dort drüben, wo sie nicht spüren kann, dass ich da bin!" erklärte er mit fester Stimme.

Ramona nickte verstehend. „Schon gut James, doch versprich mir, dass du wenn es dir nicht gut gehen sollte, dich ausruhst und dich hinlegst!" erwiderte sie und dieser nickte.

Als Heiler Shmith mit dem Stärkungstrank ins Zimmer kam, sah er James verwundert an. „Sie sind noch nicht sioweit bei Kräften, dass sie aufstehen können!" sagte er zu James mit einem missbilligenden Ton.

„Raphael!" sagte Ramona und sah ihn mit einem lass – ihn- Blick an.

Dieser nickte, ging zu Lilys Bett und setzte die Phiole mit dem Trank an ihrem Mund und flösste ihr diesen ein.

James nahm Lilys Hand, strich sanft mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und sah sie mit einem zärtlichen Blick an.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Shacklebolt kam herein. Als er Lily in ihrem Bett liegen sah erschrak er sichtlich und er ging mit schnellen Schritten zu ihr hinüber.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er und sah den Heiler dabei an.

„Wir hoffen dass sie sich wieder erholt, aber sie ist sehr schwach, schwächer als wir ihr das Gegenmittel gegen dieses Puder geben mussten!" erklärte Heiler Shmith.

James sah ihn mit entsetztem Blick an. „Was heißt das genau?" fragte er und sah den Heiler durchdringend an.

„Nun ja…" druckste dieser herum.

„Sagen sie mir jetzt endlich was sie damit meinen!" forderte James ihr auf.

„Sie ist sehr schwach, wie ich ihnen schon sagte und wenn sie nicht in diesen Heilschlaf, wie das letzte Mal fällt, sehe ich keine Möglichkeit, wie ich ihr noch helfen könnte!" sagte er.

„Raphael, Albus sagte doch dass sie es durch ihre Liebe zu James und ihren starken Willen schaffen würde, auch dass sie noch andere Fähigkeiten in sich hat außer der stablosen Magie und ihren heilenden Kräften!" erinnerte Ramona ihn.

„Ja, doch ich weiß nicht, was er damit gemeint haben könnte!" gab dieser zu.

„Am besten benachrichtigst du Albus, dass er ins St.- Mungos kommen möchte und erzählst ihm auch, was du eben bei deiner Unetrsuchung festgestellt hast!" sagte Ramona unnachgiebig. „Es geht hier nicht um irgendjemanden, es geht hier um Lily und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass ihr sie aufgebt, nur weil ihr nicht weiterwisst!" fügte sie ärgerlich hinzu.

„Ramona, du führst dich auf, als wenn es um dein eigenes Kind gehen würde!" stellte Shacklebolt fest.

„In einem gewissen Sinne ist sie es ja auch, ich habe sie lieb gewonnen, wie eine Tochter und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass nur weil die Heiler mit ihrem Latein am Ende sind, nicht alles versucht wird, damit sie wieder gesund wird!" erwiderte Ramona und sah ihn ernst an.

„Warst du auch in Gryffindore?" fragte Shacklebolt.

„Ja wieso?" fragte Ramona etwas verwirrt.

„Das merkt man, du kämpfst wie eine Löwin!" erwiderte er und konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ich werde Albus benachrichtigen!" erklärte Heiler Shmith und verließ das Zimmer.

James legte sich vorsichtig neben Lily und zog sie sanft in seine Arme. Er wollte dass sie seine Nähe spürte und dass sie unterbewusst wahrnahm, dass er bei ihr war.

Etwa 20 Minuten später, klopfte es an der Tür und Dumbledore betrat das Zimmer, als er James neben Lily liegen sah, nickte er nur bestätigend und wandte sich an Heiler Shmith.

„Wie sie sehen, hat James bereits das Richtige getan, auch wenn sie nicht bei Bewusstsein ist, spürt sie die Wärme und den Kontakt mit ihm in ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Ich sagte dir vorhin schon, dass sie Fähigkeiten in sich hat, die sie noch nicht wahrgenommen, doch unbewusst angewendet hat, doch bis sie diese Fähigkeiten anwenden oder gebrauchen kann, wird es noch einige Zeit dauern!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Aron hilf mir mal bitte!" sagte Ramona und ging auf James Bett zu.

Dieser nickte und sah sie dennoch verwundert an.

„Wir schieben die beiden Betten zusammen!" erklärte sie mit einem lächeln.

„Gute Idee!" erwiderte Shacklebolt und lächelte verschmitzt zurück.

James sah seine Mutter überrascht an. „Mum, du überrascht mich immer wieder mit deinen Aktionen!" sagte er erstaunt.

Diese lächelte und sah in mit einem zärtlichen Blick an.

„Dann werde ich wohl hier nicht mehr gebraucht!" stellte Dumbledore schmunzelnd fest, nickte allen zu und verließ das Zimmer.

„Ich würde sagen, sie sollten alle gehen und Morgen wieder kommen!" erklärte Heiler Shmith. „Es stehen auf Anordnung von Dumbledore zwei Auroren vor diesem Zimmer und lassen nur Personen hier herein, die von ihm eine Erlaubnis haben, Miss Evans und Mr. Potter zu besuchen!" fügte er noch erklärend hinzu.

Shacklebolt und Ramona verabschiedeten sich von James, wobei Shacklebolt ihm noch „Pass gut auf mein Mädchen auf" zuraunte und ihm schmunzelnd zuzwinkerte.

„Mach ich!" erwiderte James. Es war schon schlimm alles mit ansehen zu müssen und ihr nicht helfen zu können, als sie ihr das alles angetan haben! dachte James und drückte Lily vorsichtig noch mehr an sich.

Ramona kam noch einmal auf ihn zu, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und sah danach liebevoll zu Lily. „Ich komme Morgen wieder!" flüsterte sie.

„Okay Mum, grüß alle zu Hause von mir!" sagte er und diese nickte.

Ramona verließ mit Shacklebolt das Zimmer und schloss leise hinter sich die Tür.

James sah Lily liebevoll an, beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich Liebe Dich Prinzessin!" flüsterte er und mit Lily im Arm schlief er langsam ein.


	82. Kapitel 82

Kapitel 82 

Als James am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, galt sein erster Blick Lily, doch er musste feststellen, dass sie noch genauso in seinen Armen lag, wie am Abend zuvor, bevor er eingeschlafen war.

„Guten Morgen James!" hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter, wandte seinen Blick von Lily ab und sah diese an.

„Morgen Mum!" erwiderte er.

Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen vor der Tür, die immer lauter wurden.

„Lassen sie mich sofort in das Zimmer!" hörten sie eine weibliche Stimme schreien.

„Es tut mir leid Mrs. aber sie haben keine Erlaubnis von Professor Dumbledore, woraufhin wir sie in das Zimmer lassen dürfen, um die sich in dem Zimmer befindlichen Personen zu besuchen!" hörten James und seine Mutter die tiefe Stimme von Tonks.

„Meine Nichte befindet sich in dem Zimmer und sie werden mich nicht daran hindern können, sie zu besuchen!" hörten sie wieder die weibliche Stimme keifen.

Ramona wollte von ihrem Stuhl aufstehen und zur Tür gehen, um diese zu öffnen, wurde jedoch von James davon abgehalten.

„Nein Mum, lass diese Frau nicht hier ins Zimmer!" sagte er eindringlich und sah sie dabei mit einem ernsten Blick an.

„Warum denn nicht James? Diese Frau ist offensichtlich Lilys Tante!" erwiderte diese etwas erstaunt, über das Verhalten ihres Sohnes.

„Diese Frau heißt Amanda Johnson und ist, wie du schon richtig vermutet hast, die Tante von Lily, doch ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass Lily diese nicht sehen will!" erklärte James.

„Aber warum James?" fragte Ramona.

„Das solltest du Lily lieber selber fragen, doch glaube mir Mum, Lily wäre nicht sehr angetan von ihrem Besuch!" antwortete er.

Es klopfte an die Tür und Ramona sah zu James, der runzelte die Stirn und nickte ihr mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu.

Ramona stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging zur Tür.

„Wer ist da?" fragte sie.

„Amanda Johnson, ich bin die Tante von Lily!" hörte Ramona durch die Tür.

„Ramona, machst du mal bitte die Tür auf!" hörte sie gleich darauf die Stimme von Heiler Shmith.

Diese sah wieder zu James, der mit einem noch ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck nickte. Daraufhin öffnete sie die Tür und ließ Dr. Shmith und Mrs. Johnson ins Zimmer. Mrs. Johnson ging sofort auf das Bett, in dem James mit Lily in seinen Armen lag zu und wollte Lily mit der Hand über die Wange streichen, doch James zog Lily aus ihrer Reichweite und sah Mrs. Johnson mit einem eisigen Blick an, sodass diese vom Bett zurück wich.

„James, was soll das?" fragte Ramona und sah diesen verwundert an.

„Mum, ich weiß so einiges über Mrs. Johnson!" sagte er nur.

„Was weißt du über Mrs. Johnson?" hörten sie die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore fragen, der gerade mit Shacklebolt das Zimmer betrat.

Als dieser die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, erzählte James Dumbledore, ohne Rücksicht auf Mrs. Johnson zu nehmen, was Lily ihm in Godric´s Hollow über ihre Tante und deren Mann erzählt hat. „Als Aron Lily auf der Lichtung im Wald damals fand, brachte er sie mit einem Portschüssel ins St.- Mungos!" beendete James seine Erzählung, woraufhin Dumbledore Mrs. Johnson mit einem durchdringenden ernsten Blick ansah.

„Sie werden doch den Hirngespinsten meiner Nichte keinen glauben schenken Professor!" rief sie aufgebracht, als sie Dumbledores Blick sah.

Shacklebolt sah sie wütend an. „Das sind keine Hirngespinste Amanda, da ich die Verletzungen, die sie von den Flüchen, die dein Mann auf sie gehetzt hat selber gesehen habe und du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Lily damals erst 12 Jahre alt war!" sagte er wütend.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich damit etwas zu tun hatte!" sagte Mrs. Johnson und tat entrüstet.

„Doch Amanda, das glaube ich!" erwiderte Shacklebolt.

„Du hast kein Recht dazu mich von Lilian fernzuhalten, sie ist immerhin die Tochter meiner jüngeren Schwester!" schrie sie ihm entgegen.

„Du irrst dich Amanda, ich habe das Recht dazu, wie du weißt bin ich Lilians Vormund und auch wenn sie in der Muggel- und Zaubererwelt bereits volljährig ist, entscheide ich, was für sie das Beste ist, da sie es im Moment nicht selbst entscheiden kann und du gehörst definitiv nicht dazu! Somit fordere ich dich auf, das Zimmer augenblicklich zu verlassen und dich nie mehr in Lilians Leben blicken zu lassen, da sie James und mir gegenüber erklärte hat, dass sie mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben will!" erklärte Shacklebolt mit einer eisigen Stimme.

„James?" hörten sie eine leise Stimme.

Dieser sah überrascht zu Lily, die ihn mit einem matten Glanz in den Augen ansah.

„Ich bin hier Prinzessin!" flüsterte er und schluckte, als er in ihre Augen sah.

Alle im Zimmer wandten ihren Kopf zum Bett in dem Lily noch immer in James Armen lag.

„Sie soll gehen, ich will nicht dass sie hier ist. Sie ist böse und lügt mit dem was sie sagt!" sagte Lily kraftlos und sah ihn bittend an.

James sah Lily verwundert an, nickte aber und wandte seinen Blick von Lily zu Mrs. Johnson.

„Sie haben gehört was Lily soeben gesagt hat, verlassen sie augenblicklich das Zimmer, sie sind hier nicht erwünscht und sollten sie jemals wieder in Lilys Nähe kommen oder in irgendeiner Weise Kontakt mit ihr aufnehmen, werden sie mich kennen lernen!" sagte James mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme und zog Lily demonstrativ, aber sehr vorsichtig an sich.

Mrs. Johnson sah erst Lily und danach James an, nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

„Es ist eigenartig, dass sie jetzt schon das zweite Mal hier aufgetaucht ist." murmelte Shacklebolt vor sich hin.

„Was meinst du Aron?" fragte Dumbledore, der dies gehört hatte.

„Nun, sie war schon das letzte Mal, als Lily hier im St.- Mungos lag, nachdem ihr sie aus Fudge Landhaus gerettet hattet, auch hier gewesen und hat Lily besucht! Sie erzählte mir, dass du Albus, sie informiert hättest, dass Lilian im St.- Mungos liegen würde!" antwortete dieser.

„Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, jemals mit ihr gesprochen zu haben!" erklärte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Albus, könnte es sein, dass Amanda ein Spitzel Voldemorts ist? Ich meine, es ist eigenartig, dass Amanda immer dann auftaucht, wenn Lily in Voldemorts Gewalt war und danach im St.- Mungos liegt! Ich glaube es ist besser, sie nicht mehr in die Nähe von Lilian zu lassen!" sagte Shacklebolt und sah Dumbledore ernst an.

„Lily will nachdem was damals passiert ist, ohnehin nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben!" sagte James und sah Dumbledore sowie Shacklebolt nacheinander an.

Dumbledore ging zur Tür und sprach kurz mit Tonks und Diggory, danach kam er wieder zurück ins Zimmer.

„Wir werden sie im Auge behalten und jeden Schritt von ihr überwachen!" erklärte er, als er die Blicke der im Zimmer anwesenden sah.

„Albus, wie habt ihr uns gefunden?" fragte James und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nicht wir habe euch gefunden, sondern zwei Zentauren, die euch dann am Rand des Verbotenen Wald abgelegt hatten, damit ihr gefunden werdet. Sirius erzählte mir, dass Remus, als er bei Hagrid aus dem Fenster sah, die Zentauren am Waldrand entdeckte und Hagrid mit ihm, Remus, Jessi und Serafine zum Waldrand liefen, um zu sehen, ob einem von ihnen etwas fehlen würde, als die Zentauren sie sahen, legten sie euch am Waldrand des Waldes ab, so dass ihr gefunden werden konntet. Ich habe mich mit den Zentauren unterhalten und sie erzählten mir, dass sie eine sehr starke positive Magie die von einer Lichtung, die sich tief im Verbotenen Wald befindet spürten und sich auf den Weg dorthin machten, um zu sehen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Als sie zur Lichtung kamen, sahen sie euch auf der Lichtung liegen und ein hellgoldener Strahl, der von Lily auszugehen schien, wie sie mir sagten und euch beide schützend umgab, gingen sie näher an euch heran, hoben euch auf und trugen euch zum Waldrand, damit eure Verletzungen versorgt werden und ihr am Leben bleiben würdet. Bean, einer der Zentauren, sagte mir, dass wir euch unbedingt retten müssten, da ihr die Hoffnung der gesamten Zauberer- und magischen Tierwelt wärt, warum dies so ist, wollte er mir nicht sagen. Als Sirius Lily und dich am Waldrand sah, schickte er Jessi und Serafine zu uns ins Schloss, woraufhin Professor McGonagall und ich sofort zum Verbotenen Wald geeilt, da wir nicht wussten, wen sie gefunden hatten, doch als Minerva Sirius fragte, wer denn auf den Tragen, die er und Remus heraufbeschworen hatten liegen würde und dieser ihr sagte, dass Lily und du es wärt, aktivierte ich einen Portschüssel, der euch mit Minerva und mir in den Krankenflügel zu Madame Pomfrey und Heiler Shmith brachte. Als Madame Pomfrey und Heiler Shmith die Decken von euren Körpern entfernten, sahen wir was sie euch angetan hatten, woraufhin Heiler Shmith und ich euch sofort hier ins St.- Mungos brachten!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Ein hellgoldener Strahl umgab uns, der von Lily ausging? Haben die Zentauren wirklich gesagt, dass sie soetwas gesehen hätten?" fragte James ungläubig und sah danach Lily an.

„Ja, wieso?" fragte Dumbledore verwundert. „Am besten erzählst du mir, was passiert ist, nachdem ihr aus dem Krankenflügel entführt worden seid."

James nickte, sah noch einmal kurz zu Lily und erzählte dann Dumbledore und den anderen anwesenden im Zimmer, was passiert war, nachdem sie aus dem Krankenflügel von Avery, Spencer und Pratts entführt worden waren. „Dann hörten wir einen schmerzvollen Schrei und Voldemort war verschwunden und ich sah aus den beiden Röhren, die Lily und ich von Voldemort in unsere linke Schulter gestochen wurden, je einen goldenen Strahl, der sich in der Mitte zwischen uns beiden traf und zu einem wurde, der direkt auf den hölzernen Thron von Voldemort zeigte. Als Voldemort verschwunden war, kamen die Todesser die noch dort geblieben waren auf uns zu, Avery, Nott, Lestrange und Pratts schnitten mit goldenen Dolchen tiefe Schnitte auf Lilys Rücken und Cordelia Black, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Spencer taten das gleiche bei mir auf der Brust, dann jagten sie uns den Doritusfluch auf uns und von da an weiß ich nichts mehr!" beendete James seine Erzählung.

„Oh Merlin!" rief Ramona mit Tränen in den Augen, als sie dies gehörte.

„Albus, kannst du mir erklären, was dieser goldene Strahl, der bei Lily und mir aus diesen Röhren über unsere Schulterblätter kam war?" fragte James.

„Dieses Licht oder der Strahl, wie du ihn nennst, ist die gebündelte Kraft eurer Liebe und der Magie in euch, dieses hat sich in der Mitte zwischen euch gebündelt und zu einem ganzen zusammen geschlossen, dieser Strahl zwang Voldemort zur Flucht, da er die Intensität eurer Liebe nicht ertragen konnte. Der Strahl hat ihn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit verletzt, so dass er geflüchtet ist!" versuchte Dumbledore ihnen zu erklären.

„Aber was hat es mit diesem goldenen Licht, was die Zentauren gesehen habe auf sich?" fragte Ramona.

„Ich kann es nur Vermuten, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht!" antwortete Dumbledore.

„Was hast du für eine Vermutung Albus?" fragte sie.

„Lily hat unbewusst eine ihrer Fähigkeiten, die sie noch nicht wahrgenommen hat eingesetzt, aber wie gesagt, es ist nur eine Vermutung und ich kann euch noch nicht genau sagen, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege!" antwortete dieser.

„Wie auch immer, jetzt müssen die beiden erst einmal wieder gesund werden und zu Kräften kommen." sagte Ramona und alle anwesenden nickten zustimmend.

„James mir ist so furchtbar kalt!" flüsterte Lily plötzlich kaum hörbar.

Dieser sah sie besorgt an und wandte dann Hilfe suchend seinen Blick zu Heiler Shmith und danach zu Dumbledore.

Heiler Shmith ging eilig auf das Bett, in dem die beiden lagen zu und untersuchte Lily augenblicklich.

„Ihre Verletzung haben wieder angefangen zu bluten, ich möchte euch bitten, das Zimmer zu verlassen, damit ich sie neu verbinden kann." sagte Dr. Shmith und begann mit Hilfe von Ramona, Lily vorsichtig auf den Bauch zu drehen, nachdem James seinen Arm vorsichtig unter ihr weggezogen hatte.

Dumbledore und Shacklebolt verließen das Zimmer und warteten vor der Tür.

Als Ramona die Verletzungen auf Lilys Rücken sah, schlug sie entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu verhindern, stattdessen sah sie James an, der diesen nur mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen erwiderte.

Nachdem Heiler Shmith die Verletzungen gereinigt und neu verbunden hatte, gab er Lily noch einen blau schimmernden Trank, sie zitterte so dermaßen, dass James sie vorsichtig, um sie zu wärmen in seine Arme zog und ihr sanft über die Wange strich. Als der Heiler aus dem Zimmer ging, kamen Dumbledore und Shacklebolt wieder herein und sahen James und Lily mit einem besorgten Blick an.

„Heiler Shmith sagte mir soeben, als er aus dem Zimmer kam, dass Lilys Verletzungen sich leicht entzündet hätten, kannst du mir sagen James, ob die Dolche, mit denen sie euch quälten, irgendeine Substanz auf der Klinge hatten?" fragte Dumbledore und sah ihn ernst an.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich nicht darauf geachtet, aber das diebische grinsen von Avery und Nott, als sie Lily mit den Dolchen tiefe Schnitte in ihren Rücken ritzten, werde ich mein Lebtag nicht vergessen!" sagte James mit einem harten Unterton in der Stimme.

Dumbledore nickte. „Heiler Shmith wird einige Untersuchungen vornehmen, die uns Klarheit bringen, ansonsten…." sagte Dumbledore.

James sah bedrückt zu Lily und stellte fest, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, doch immer noch am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Albus, wenn wirklich etwas an den Klingen gewesen wäre, müsste dann James nicht auch solche Symptome zeigen wie Lily?" fragte Shacklebolt.

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich und strich sich dabei über seinen langen weißen Bart.

„Du hast recht Aron, doch…" erwiderte er und sah diesen an, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

„Was?" fragte Shacklebolt.

„Außer James, Lily, Ramona, dir und mir, waren nur noch Heiler Shmith und Mrs. Johnson mit in diesem Zimmer. Heiler Shmith wird Lily nichts antun, dafür ist er zu sehr an ihren heilenden Kräften interessiert, doch bei Mrs. Johnson bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie in der Lage wäre, Lily so etwas anzutun und dennoch, nachdem was James uns erzählt hat, würde ich es ihr zutrauen." erklärte Dumbledore.

„Albus, du sprichst in Rätseln!" stellte Ramona fest.

„Ich möchte erst Gewissheit haben, bevor ich sie wegen dem, was ich vermute beschuldige!" erwiderte dieser daraufhin und verließ dass Zimmer, wobei er einige Personen, über das was er soeben gesagt hatte verwirrt zurückließ.

„Was meinte er damit?" fragte James und sah immer noch zur Tür, durch die soeben Dumbledore verschwunden war.

Er erntete nur allgemeines Schulterzucken von Ramona und Shacklebolt, doch sie konnten ihm auch keine Antwort darauf geben, was er soeben gemeint haben könnte.

§§§§§§§§

Sirius, Remus, Jessi und Serafine saßen in Geschichte der Zauberei und sahen mit leicht verschleierten Blick, der daraufhin deutete, dass ihnen gleich die Augen, durch die monotone und eintönige Stimme von Professor Binns zufielen, obwohl Remus noch mit aller Macht versuchte, sich Notizen zu machen, was ihm aber sehr schwer fiel, da er, wie auch die anderen drei viel zu müde war, um dieses noch bewerkstelligen zu können. Sie hatten gestern Abend viel darüber geredet und sich Sorgen um James und Lily gemacht, sodass sie fast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hatten. Sirius und Remus hatten den Mädchen zwar nicht erzählt, wie schwer die Verletzungen von James und Lily waren, doch diese hatten aufgrund deren blassen Gesichter und dem Gesichtsausdruck von den beiden, Sirius und Remus mit Fragen bombardiert, so dass sie fast die ganze Nacht geredet hatten. Auch als sie jeder in ihren Schlafsaal hoch gegangen waren, redeten Remus und Sirius bis fast zum Morgengrauen darüber und machten sich Gedanken, wie es James und Lily jetzt wohl gehen würde. Remus sah zu Jessi, die schräg von ihm in der zweiten Reihe saß. Er stellte fest, dass diese verweinte Augen hatte und konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie sich sehr um Lily sorgte, ebenso als wäre es ihre eigenen Schwester, mit der sie wie er wusste, ein sehr liebevolles Verhältnis hatte und sich gut mit dieser verstand. Als der Gong das Ende der Doppelstunde verkündete, sah Remus zu Sirius und musste schmunzeln, als er diesen leise vor sich hinschnarchend mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch liegen sah. Er rüttelte ihn, damit er wieder aufwachte, da sie jetzt eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatten.

Was´n los?" nuschelte Sirius schlaftrunken und gähnte ausgiebig.

„Wir müssen jetzt zu Zaubertränke!" antwortete Remus grinsend.

„Och nee!" stöhnte Sirius auf, packte seine Sachen in die Tasche und stand gleichzeitig mit Remus von seinem Platz auf.

An der Tür trafen sie mit Jessi und Serafine zusammen und verließen gemeinsam den Raum, um sich auf den Weg in die Kerker zum Zaubertränkeunterricht zu machen, welche sie gemeinsam mit den Slytherins hatten.

„Einen dummen Spruch von einem dieser Schleimbeutel und sie werden es bereuen!" stieß Sirius zwischen den Zähnen hervor, bevor sie beim Klassenraum unten in den Kerkern kamen.

„Beruhige dich Tatze und provoziere sie nicht!" ermahnte Remus ihn und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

Als sie beim Klassenraum für Zaubertränke ankamen, grinsten ihnen Avery, Spencer und Pratts hämisch entgegen, so dass Sirius von Remus festgehalten werden musste, damit dieser sich nicht auf die drei Slytherins stürzte.

„Mr. Avery, Mr. Spencer, Mr. Pratts würden sie bitte mitkommen, Professor Dumbledore will mit ihnen sprechen!" hörte Remus die Stimme von Professor McGonagall hinter sich.

Das Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich aus deren Gesichtern, als sie Professor McGonagall und deren Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

Nun grinste Sirius die drei Slytherins an, als sie an ihm vorbeigingen, woraufhin diese ihm einen eisigen Blick zuwarfen.

„Komm Sirius, lass uns die Kessel quälen und stinkende Zaubertränke brauen!" sagte Serafine, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich in den Klassenraum.

Jessi und Remus sahen sich grinsend an und folgten den beiden.

§§§§§§§§

Die Heiler kamen ins und gingen aus dem Zimmer, sodass James nicht einmal dazu kam sie etwas zu fragen. Er wollte von ihnen wissen, warum sie Lily Blut abgenommen haben, was das für Tränke waren, die sie ihr gaben und warum die Wunden an ihrem Rücken nicht aufhörten zu bluten. Er wollte eine Erklärung für deren verhalten, doch die Heiler waren immer wieder so schnell aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, dass er nicht einmal dazu kam, einem von ihnen eine Frage zu stellen. Diese Ungewissheit machte ihn schlicht und ergreifend wahnsinnig. Als sich abermals die Tür öffnete, dachte James es würde wieder mal ein Heiler ins Zimmer kommen, doch dieses Mal war es kein Heiler sondern Dumblesdor, der gefolgt von Professor Firestone, ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke das Zimmer betrat. James sah ihn mit einem verzweifelten Blick an, doch dieser nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

„James, wir haben herausgefunden, warum Lily so erbärmlich friert und ihre Wunden, wie mir Heiler Shmith vorhin mitteilte noch immer bluten!" sagte Dumbledore, als er James Blick sah.

„Woher, ich meine, die Heiler sind hier im Zimmer rein und raus gegangen, doch Lilys Zustand hat sich nicht geändert und auch keiner von ihnen sagte irgendwas, als sie ihr irgendwelche Tränke verabreichten, ihren Verband erneuerten, ihr Blut abnahmen oder sie untersuchten. Bevor ich einen von ihnen irgendetwas fragen konnte, was mit Lily los ist, waren sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden!" erklärte James aufgebracht vor Sorge um Lily.

„James beruhige dich!" sagte Ramona sanft.

„Lass gut sein Ramona, es ist verständlich, dass er so reagiert!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Albus soll ich ihr den Trank geben?" fragte Firestone.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht, Ramona, würdest du bitte Heiler Shmith holen?" fragte er sie.

Diese nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

„Professor was…" begann James, wurde aber von diesem mit einer Handbewegung unterbrochen.

„Einen Augenblick James!" sagte dieser und sah zur Tür, die sich in diesem Moment geöffnet hatte und Heiler Shmith gefolgt von Ramona ins Zimmer trat.

„Raphael, was hast du bei deinen Untersuchungen herausgefunden?" fragte Dumbledore diesen.

„Ich habe Miss Evans Blut untersucht und darin einige Substanzen gefunden, mit denen sie in Berührung gekommen sein muss. Diese Substanzen bewirken, dass die Wunden nicht verschorfen und weiterhin bluten." antwortete Heiler Shmith.

„Habt ihr herausfinden können, um welche Substanzen es sich handelt?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Nur einen Teil davon, was wir in ihrem Blut an Substanzen gefunden, sind folgende: Fliegenpilzextrakt, Alraunensaft, Blut eines Feuersalamanders und geringfügige Mengen Gift einer Kobra, doch die anderen Substanzen konnten wir nicht bestimmen!" antwortete Heiler Shmith. „Albus, als ich das Blut von Miss Evans untersuchte, kam mir der Gedanke, dass die Wunden erst anfingen zu bluten, nachdem Mrs. Johnson hier war!" fügte er seine Überlegung hinzu.

„Du hast recht Raphael und wir haben auch herausgefunden, warum dies so ist!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Was meinst du?" fragte dieser.

„Sieh selbst!" sagte Dumbledore und gab Firestone ein Zeichen.

Dieser ging mit einer kleinen Phiole, die er aus seinem Umhang herauszog zum Bett in dem Lily lag, entkorkte diese und flösste ihr den in der Phiole befindlichen rötlich schimmernden Trank ein. James sah ihm dabei misstrauisch zu, doch als er seinen Blick zu Dumbledore wandte, lächelte dieser ihn wissend an.

„Was ist das für ein Trank?" fragte Heiler Shmith.

„Dieser Trank löst alle fremden Substanzen, die sich im Blut von Miss Evans befinden und nicht zu den Körpereigenen Substanzen gehören auf, sodass die leichte Vergiftung, die durch die Substanzen, die in ihren Körper durch die Haut eindrangen, isoliert und zerstört werden!" erklärte Firestone ihm.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz!" gab Heiler Shmith zu.

„Ich werde es dir erklären!" sagte Dumbledore. „Als ich heute gegen Mittag dieses Zimmer verließ, ging ich zum Ministerium und forderte, Mrs Johnson zu verhaften, damit man sie mit Veritasserum befragen könnte. Als Moody und Aron mit ihr im Ministerium ankamen, brachten sie sie ins Zimmer des Ministers, wo sie unter Zeugen, das Veritasserum trinken musste und von mir befragt wurde. Ich fragte sie, warum sie behauptet hatte, dass ich sie beim ersten Mal, als Lily im St.- Mungos lag angeblich informiert hätte, woraufhin sie mir antwortete, dass sie kontrollieren sollte, ob diese noch am Leben sei. Ich fragte, warum sie heute wieder zu Lily ins St.- Mungos gekommen wäre und sie sagte mir, dass sie den Auftrag dazu von einem Malfoy bekommen hätte, der ihr eine kleine röhrenförmige Phiole gab, die sie unter ihrem Armband der Uhr verstecken und dann einige Tropfen, von dem sich in dieser Röhre befindlichen Trank, auf irgendeine Hautstelle Lilys träufeln lassen und danach einen Vorwant erfinden sollte, um wieder aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Sie erzählte, dass sie beim Versuch Lily an der Wange zu streicheln, die Phiole kurz über Lilys Hals hielt, was ausreichte, damit auf diesen einige Tropfen des Trankes fielen, die sofort in die Haut einzogen, so dass man diese nicht bemerken würde, da keine nassen Spuren, dieser Tropfen vorhanden wären. Daraufhin setzte ich mich mit Professor Firestone in Verbindung und erzählte ihm, was ich von Mrs. Johnson erfahren hatte, woraufhin er einen Trank braute, welcher die nicht Körpereigenen Substanzen auflösen würde!" erklärte Dumbledore den im Zimmer anwesenden Personen.

„Was passiert nun mit Mrs. Johnson?" fragte Ramona.

„Sie wurde, als sie von zwei Auroren zu einer Polizeistation in der Muggelwelt gebracht wurde, von Voldemorts Todesser als Verräterin gerichtet, so dass sie keine Verurteilung mehr fürchten muss, nur noch die der Götter!" antwortete Dumbledore mit einem missmutigem Blick.

„Was wird denn jetzt aus Emily, ich meine sie hat ja nun keine Eltern mehr!" gab James zu bedenken.

„Emily kommt erst einmal in den Ferien zu mir, es sei denn sie will lieber in der Nähe bei Lily bleiben, da diese ihre einzige noch lebende Verwandte ist!" erklärte Shacklebot.

„Erst einmal ist sie in Hogwarts und alles weitere können wir besprechen, wenn James und Lily wieder auf den Beinen sind!" erklärte Ramona und Dumbledore nickte zustimmend.

„So und jetzt würde ich sagen, wir verlassen dieses Zimmer, damit Die beiden in Ruhe gesund werden können!" sagte Heiler Shmith und forderte alle damit auf das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Dumbledore, Ramona und die anderen sich noch im Zimmer befindlichen Personen, außer James und Lily, verabschiedeten sich von James und verließen das Zimmer. Was James, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, mit einem erleichterten Seufzer quittierte und schloss bei der nun entstandenen Ruhe die Augen, um auch ein wenig zu schlafen.


	83. Kapitel 83

Kapitel 83 

„Was machen wir heute?" fragte Sirius gelangweilt die anderen, mit denen er im Gemeinschaftsraum in den Sesseln vorm Kamin saß.

„Man Sirius, erst schmeißt du uns zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit aus dem Bett und bevor ich jetzt irgendetwas anderes mache, gehe ich erst einmal Frühstücken!" antwortete Jessi leicht genervt.

„Hey Jessi, zick jetzt nicht rum!" beschwerte dieser sich.

„Ich zicke nicht rum, ich finde es nur unverschämt von dir, uns an einem Samstag um 6:30 Uhr zu wecken, obwohl wir heute hätten ausschlafen können!" erwiderte diese und sah ihn sauer an.

„Remus, hat Dumbledore dir und Sirius irgendwas davon gesagt, wann James und Lily aus dem St.- Mungos wieder nach Hogwarts kommen?" fragte Serafine.

„Nein!" antwortete dieser und gähnte herzhaft.

„Man, die beiden sind jetzt schon über eine Woche im St.- Mungos und keiner sagt uns, wie es ihnen geht oder wann sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkommen!" beschwerte sich Jessi.

„Reg dich nicht auf, lasst uns lieber in die Große Halle gehen und Frühstücken! Ich habe einen Bärenhunger!" sagte Sirius und stand vom Sessel auf.

Die anderen nickten, standen ebenfalls auf und verließen gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Große Halle.

§§§§§§§§

James lag schon seit 10 Minuten wach im Bett und sah immer wieder Lily an, die in seinen Armen an ihn gekuschelt schlief. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Er strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und musste schmunzeln, als sie im Schlaf leicht ihr Gesicht verzog, da es wohl, wie er annahm kitzelte, als die Strähne dabei ihre Wange leicht berührte.

„Herein!" sagte James, als es an der Tür klopfte, wandte den Blick von Lily ab und sah zur Tür.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden!" grüßte Ramona lächelnd, die gefolgt von Dumbledore und Heiler Shmith ins Zimmer kam.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßte dieser zurück.

„Ich habe für Lily und dich frische Sachen mitgebracht, da ich annehme, dass ihr nicht im Nachthemd und Pyjama nach Hogwarts zurückgehen wollt!" sagte Ramona schmunzelnd.

„Bei mir wär´s nicht schlimm, ich habe noch meine Jeans und bräuchte nur ein T-Shirt und einen Pullover, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass Lily es nicht lustig finden würde, im Nachthemd mit Flohpulver nach Hogwarts zu reisen!" erwiderte James grinsend. „Obwohl, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wäre es eigentlich doch ganz lustig, die Gesichter der anderen Schüler zu sehen, wenn Lily im Nachthemd vom Büro des Schulleiters zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gehen würde!" fügte er lachend hinzu.

„Ich würde das aber gar nicht lustig finden!" meldete sich Lily, die soeben wach geworden war.

„Du bist wach Süße?" fragte James und tat überrascht, sah sie aber dabei amüsiert an.

„James, ich finde es gar nicht lus…" begann Lily, doch James verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.

„Guten Morgen Süße!" sagte er, als er sich von ihren Lippen wieder löste.

„Uhhmmm, James Bryan Potter, du bist und bleibst unmöglich!" sagte sie und tat entrüstet, woraufhin er laut zu lachen anfing.

„Ich weiß!" erwiderte er und sah sie grinsend dabei an.

Dumbledore, Ramona, Bryan und Heiler Shmith begannen zu lachen und sahen die beiden amüsiert an.

Ramona lehnte sich zu ihrem Mann hinüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Er wird dir wirklich immer ähnlicher!"

Bryan sah ihr in die Augen und lächelte verschmitzt. „Wenn du meinst Liebling!" sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Nah ich sehe schon, es geht ihnen wirklich wieder gut, dann würde ich sagen, dass ich sie noch einmal untersuche und sie danach wieder zurück nach Hogwarts können!" teilte Heiler Shamith ihnen mit und schickte Ramona, Bryan und Dumbledore aus dem Zimmer.

Nachdem der Heiler James und Lily noch einmal untersucht hatte, verließ er das Zimmer, so dass James und Lily sich anziehen konnten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Ramona und Bryan und gemeinsam mit Dumbledore reisten sie mit Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts. Als sie in Dumbledores Büro nacheinander aus dem Kamin gestiegen waren, verabschiedeten sie sich von ihm und gingen gemeinsam in Richtung Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch betraten, wollten sie gerade zur Sitzgruppe beim Kamin gehen, als jemand nach Lily rief.

„Lia!" rief Emily und kam auf diese zugelaufen.

„Oh Emi!" erwiderte sie, ging in die Hocke und umarmte diese.

„Lia, ich will nicht zu Petunia!" brach es aus ihr heraus und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass du zu Petunia sollst?" fragte Lily und sah Emily erstaunt an.

„Professor McGonagall sagte zu mir, dass wenn ich nicht bei dir bleiben könnte, ich zu Petunia muss, da ihr beiden jetzt meine einzigen Verwandten seit, aber ich will nicht zu Petunia!" erklärte sie schluchzend.

„Emily, ich verspreche dir, du musst nicht zu Petunia!" sagte Lily und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. „Komm, wir setzen uns erst einmal okay!"

Lily führte Emily zur Sitzgruppe beim Kamin und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Couch. James setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Lily und lächelte Emily aufmunternd zu.

„Was wird denn, wenn du deinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hast und nicht mehr hier bist, kann ich dann trotzdem bei dir bleiben?" fragte Emily bedrückt.

„Emi, auch wenn ich nach meinem Abschluss von hier weggehe, kannst du wenn du Ferien hast, immer zu mir und James kommen!" versuchte Lily sie zu beruhigen.

Emily sah James zweifelnd an, doch dieser nickte ihr bestätigend zu.

„Aber du musst doch dann arbeiten!" gab Emily zu bedenken.

„Emi, ich wohne bei James und seinen Eltern und diese werden dich, so wie ich sie kenne bestimmt auch willkommen heißen, denn es sind sehr liebe Menschen, die mir sowie auch James sehr geholfen haben!" erklärte Lily ihr.

„Aber werden sie mich denn auch bei sich wohnen lassen wollen, ich meine, sie kennen mich doch gar nicht." erwiderte diese.

„Liebes, mich kannten sie vorher auch nicht und sie haben mich sehr herzlich bei sich aufgenommen, außerdem weiß James Mum, dass du nur noch mich außer Petunia hast und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es auch nicht zulassen wird, dass du zu Petunia musst!" versicherte Lily ihr lächelnd.

„Aber ich kenne doch die Mum von deinem Freund gar nicht!" erwiderte Emily unsicher.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm, dann lernst du sie kennen, ich bin mir sicher, dass James Mum dich genauso lieb haben wird, wie sie auch mich lieb hat!" erklärte Lily ihr zuversichtlich. „Emi, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde immer, wenn du mich brauchst für dich da sein!"

„Und wenn du mal nicht zu Lily gehen willst, weil sie wieder ihren Dickkopf hat, kommst du zu mir!" erklärte James und fing bei dem gespielt entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck von Lily an zu lachen.

„James, das finde ich nicht nett von dir, da kann ich mir schon jetzt vorstellen, wenn…" begann Lily, brach aber ab, da sie ihren Gedanken der ihr gerade in den Sinn kam nicht aussprechen wollte.

„Was wenn?" fragte James und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Nichts!" antwortete Lily und errötete leicht. „Du wirst ihr dann helfen mich auszutricksen, was ich nicht gut finden würde!" fügte sie schnell hinzu.

James bemerkte aber, dass es nicht dass war, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte, doch er beließ es erst einmal dabei, da er sie jetzt, in Emilys Gegenwart nicht fragen wollte, was sie denn eigentlich gemeint hatte.

„Emi, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore reden und ihm sagen, dass du nicht zu Petunia möchtest, sondern bei mir bleiben willst, einverstanden?" fragte Lily und sah diese dabei zärtlich an.

„Einverstanden!" antwortete Emily und umarmte Lily dankbar.

„So und jetzt werden keine Tränen mehr vergossen okay!" sagte Lily und wischte ihr mit einem Taschentuch sanft die Tränen vom Gesicht.

Emily nickte, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging erleichtert mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht wieder zu ihren Freundinnen.

James legte liebevoll einen Arm um Lily und flüsterte: „Du bist viel zu gut für diese Welt Prinzessin!"

„Nein bin ich nicht, da ich eigentlich weiß, dass es für Emily zu gefährlich ist bei mir zu bleiben, da wir beide immer in Gefahr sind, von Voldemort gefangen genommen zu werden und wenn mir dann etwas passieren sollte, wird sie zu Petunia geschickt und das ist ein Gedanke, der mir gar nicht gefällt, da du ja weißt, wie sie mich behandelt und ich mag mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie es Emily dann bei ihr gehen würde!" erwiderte Lily und sah James besorgt an.

„Wir werden gemeinsam eine Lösung finden, damit Emily nie zu Petunia muss!" sagte James und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Du bist süß James, du hast doch eigentlich mit Emily nichts zu tun, Familiär meine ich und doch stehst du immer zu mir, obwohl du es nicht bräuchtest." sagte Lily und sah ihm zärtlich in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Prinzessin und ich habe dir versprochen, dass egal was auch passieren wird, ich immer zu dir halten und dir beistehen werde!" erwiderte er und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Prinz!" flüsterte Lily ihm ins Ohr und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Lily! James!" hörten sie jemanden rufen.

Beide drehten sich in Richtung Portraitloch und sahen Jessi, Remus, Serafine und Sirius auf sich zukommen.

„Man bin ich froh, dass ihr wieder gesund seid, ich hab mir wirklich unheimliche Sorgen um euch gemacht!" sagte Sirius und zog Lily und danach James in seine Arme.

Hey Tatze, lass sie uns auch begrüßen!" sagte Remus und Sirius löste die Umarmung.

Beide wurden auch von den anderen umarmt und danach setzten James und Lily sich mit Remus und Jessi auf die Couch, sowie Sirius und Serafine in die daneben stehenden Sessel.

„Man ihr wart aber lange im St.- Mungos!" stellte Jessi fest.

„Na ja, ich hätte schon vor vier Tagen wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkommen können, doch Lily…!" sagte James, brach aber ab, als er Sirius und Remus sie- wissen- nichts Blicke sah.

„Was war mit Lily?" hackte Jessi sogleich nach.

„Lily musste erst wieder zu Kräften kommen!" antwortete er ausweichend.

Lily sah in verwundert an, doch James deutete ihr mit einem ich- erkläre- es dir- später Blick, nichts zu sagen.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zum Mittagessen gehen würden?" fragte Remus um das Thema in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

Alle nickten, standen auf und verließen gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, bemerkte James, sowie auch Lily die Blicke, die ihnen die Slytherins zuwarfen, doch sie taten so als hätten sie sie nicht bemerkt. Sie setzten sich in die Mitte vom Gryffindore Tisch und füllten sich Essen auf die Teller.

„Den Slytherins war eben richtig anzusehen, dass sie gar nicht glücklich darüber sind, dass es uns wieder gut geht!" sagte James sarkastisch.

„Ist auch kein Wunder!" sagte Sirius, nachdem er den Bissen in seinem Mund heruntergeschluckt hatte.

„Was meinst du damit Sirius?" fragte Lily und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Nun ja, Dumbledore hat Avery, Spencer und Pratts der Schule verwiesen, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass sie es waren die euch beiden aus dem Krankenflügel entführt und zu Voldemort gebracht haben!" antwortete dieser.

„Außerdem haben sie noch eine fünfjährige Strafe in Askaban aufgebrummt bekommen, wegen eurer Entführung und da sie das dunkle Mal auf ihrem linken Arm haben, was sie als Todesser auswies haben sie noch einmal drei Jahre zusätzlich bekommen, also müssen sie für acht Jahre nach Askaban!" erklärte Remus ihnen.

„Geschieht ihnen nur Recht!" erklärte Jessi.

„Jessi, keiner verdient es nach Askaban zu kommen, du weiß wie es dort ist!" erwiderte Lily und schluckte bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Lily, du hast ein viel zu gutes Herz, sie haben euch entführt, ihr hättet sehr schlimm verletzt, wenn nicht sogar getötet werden können!" regte diese sich auf.

Lily wurde blass und hatte plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr. Ihr wurde in dem Moment bewusst, dass Jessi nicht wusste, was Voldemort James und ihr angetan hatte, da Sirius es ihr und wahrscheinlich auch Serafine nicht erzählt zu haben schien, was für Verletzungen sie hatten, als sie von ihnen gefunden wurden.

„Lily, was ist mit dir?" fragte Serafine besorgt, als sie sah wie blass diese geworden war.

„Nichts, ich muss nur mal an die frische Luft!" antwortete sie, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle Richtung Eingangshalle.

Als sie am See an der alten Buche ankam, lehnte sie sich gegen den Stamm des Baumes, schloss kurz die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Lily erschrak, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte und drehte sich zu demjenigen.

„James!" sagte sie erleichtert.

Dieser zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie sanft fest. „Was ist mit dir Süße?" fragte er leise.

„Mir wurde gerade bewusst, als Jessi das eben sagte, mit dem schlimm verletzt werden, dass Sirius Jessi und Serafine bestimmt nicht erzählt hat, was für Verletzungen wir hatten, als sie uns am Waldrand des Verbotenen Waldes fanden!" antwortete sie, schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften und legte den Kopf gegen seine Brust.

„Ich nehme an, Remus und er haben es ihnen nicht erzählt, weil sie nicht wollten, dass sich die beiden noch mehr Sorgen um dich machen, als sie es ohnehin schon getan haben!" erwiderte James. Auch wissen alle vier nicht, wie schlecht es um dich stand Süße! dachte er und zog Lily, bei dem Gedanken noch mehr an sich.

„Hey ihr zwei, hab ihr mal wieder beschlossen hier draußen festzufrieren?" hörten sie die Stimme von Sirius, der vom Schloss aus auf sie zukam.

„Nein eigentlich nicht!" antwortete James grinsend.

„Sirius, wir haben mittlerweile Ende Januar, so kalt ist es nun auch wieder nicht!" entgegnete ihm Lily.

„Aber warm würde ich es auch nicht gerade bezeichnen!" erwiderte dieser und grinste sie verschmitzt an.

„Kommt ihr mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte er und beide nickten.

In der Eingangshalle wandten sie sich zur Treppe, die in den Gryffindore Turm hinaufführte.

„Ich muss noch mit Dumbledore sprechen, ich komme gleich nach!" erklärte Lily, gab James einen Kuss und ging in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

„Was will sie denn jetzt schon wieder von Dumbledore?" fragte Sirius erstaunt und sah James fragend an.

„Sie will wegen Emily mit ihm sprechen!" antwortete James.

„Wieso das?" fragte Sirius.

„Das erzähle ich dir im Gemeinschaftsraum und nicht hier auf der Treppe!" antwortete James und stieg weiter die Treppe zum Turm hinauf.

„Hey warte auf Mich!" rief Sirius und spurtete hinter ihm her.

Als James und Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten und auf ihre Freunde, die beim Kamin saßen zugingen, sahen diese sie verwundert an.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte Jessi.

„Sie wollte etwas mit Dumbledore besprechen!" antwortete James.

„Wieso das denn?" fragte Serafine verwundert.

„Es geht um Emily, am besten erzähle ich es euch mit Lily zusammen, wenn sie wieder da ist!" erklärte James.

§§§§§§§§

Als Lily beim Wasserspeier ankam, sagte sie das Passwort und als sich dieser öffnete stieg sie die Wendeltreppe zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf. Oben angekommen klopfte sie an die Tür und auf ein „Herein" öffnete diese und betrat das Büro, wo sie Dumbledore am Schreibtisch sitzend vorfand und dieser sie verwundert ansah.

„Pro… Albus!" verbesserte sie sich, als sie seine zusammengezogenen Augenbraun sah. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" fragte Lily und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, den er ihr angeboten hatte.

„Natürlich, worum geht es?" fragte er und sah sie abwartend an.

„Ich möchte mit dir über Emily Johnson sprechen." antwortete sie ihm.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Dumbledore und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Sie kam vorhin auf mich zu und bat mich nicht nach Petunia zu müssen!" antwortete Lily.

„Sie ist die nächste Verwandte außer dir!" erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Ich weiß, aber wenn sie in den großen Ferien zu Petunia muss, wird sie sie genauso behandeln, wie sie mich all die Jahre behandelt hat und ich möchte Emily nicht zumuten, dass Petunia sie die ganzen Ferien über als Freak beschimpft, darum wollte ich dich bitten, ob ich mich um sie kümmern kann!" erklärte Lily ihm.

„Du musst aber eins bedenken, du wirst sie nie mit nach Evans Garden mitnehmen können, da es ihr ansonsten so ergehen wird, wie der Falschen Mrs. Carestairs!" gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich erst nach der Schule in Evans Garden einziehen! Ramona hat mir angeboten, dass ich solange ich noch zur Schule gehe in Godric´s Hollow wohnen kann und ich wollte Emily in den Osterferien mit zu James Eltern nehmen, doch ich muss Ramona erst noch fragen, ob ich sie mit nach Godric´s Hollow bringen darf!" erwiderte Lily.

„Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten, so dass Emily nicht zu Petunia muss, sondern wenn möglich bei dir wohnen kann, doch ich kann dir nichts definitiv versprechen!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Trotzdem Danke Albus!" sagte Lily lächelnd.

Dieser nickte und lächelte zurück.

Lily stand vom Stuhl auf verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie diesen betrat, ging sie direkt auf James zu und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Dieser drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte sie an.

„Na Süße, hast du mit Dumbledore gesprochen?" fragte James.

„Ja, ich muss nur noch einen Brief an Ramona schreiben, ob Emily in den Osterferien mit nach Godric´s Hollow kommen darf!" erklärte sie.

„Warum warst du wegen Emily bei Dumbledore?" fragte Jessi und sah sie verwundert an.

Lily setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch und erzählte Jessi, sowie auch den anderen, warum sie mit Dumbledore über Emily gesprochen hat. „Er wird versuchen, dass Emily nicht in den Ferien zu Petunia muss, konnte mir aber definitiv nichts versprechen!" beendete Lily ihre Erzählung.

„So und nun werde ich zu McGonagall gehen und mir eine Auflistung des versäumten Unterrichtsstoffs holen, da ich doch so einiges nachholen muss, was ich versäumt habe!" erklärte Lily, stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Warte Süße, ich komm mit!" teilte James ihr mit, stand ebenfalls auf und verließ mit ihr gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich weiß jetzt schon wie das wieder enden wird!" sagte Jessi und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Sirius.

„Lily wird wieder ununterbrochen lernen, damit sie den versäumten Unterrichtsstoff nachholt, den sie versäumt hat und wie ich sie kenne, wird sie wenn nicht jemand auf sie aufpasst zwischendurch keine Pause machen!" erklärte Jessi.

„Sie wird eine Pause machen, da James mit ihr wahrscheinlich zusammen lernen wird!" erwiderte Remus.

„Diesen dünnen Steg, der über eine Schlucht führt betrete ich nicht!" versicherte Jessi.

„Wieso?" fragte Serafine.

„Ich kenne Lily, sie wird jede noch so kleine Gelegenheit nutzen, um zu lernen und wenn sie jemand dabei stört, kann sie ganz schön grantig werden!" antwortete sie.

„James wird sie schon bändigen, glaub mir Jessi!" versuchte Sirius sie zu überzeugen.

„Na wenn du meinst!" erwiderte diese nicht gerade überzeugt.

„Ja, meine ich, du wirst es sehen, er wird sie schon dazu bringen eine Pause zu machen!" sagte Sirius voller Überzeugung.

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr!" sagte daraufhin Jessi nur und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Sei nicht so pessimistisch Jessi, ich kenne James Dickschädel, der lässt es nicht zu, dass Lily ohne Pause lernt!" sagte Sirius optimistisch.

„Aber du kennst nicht den Dickschädel von Lily, oder?" fragte diese und sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein!" antwortete er.

„Siehste, aber ich!" erwiderte Jessi.

„Ich auch!" sagte Remus und nickte bestätigend.


	84. Kapitel 84

Kapitel 84 

Nachdem Lily und James bei McGonagall waren und jeder von ihnen mit zwei voll geschriebenen Pergamentrollen zurückkam, sah man Lily die meiste Zeit, außer bei den Schulsprecher Pflichten, in einem Buch lesend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Zwei Tage vor den Ferien, saß sie mit James gemeinsam im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher, um die letzten Aufgaben des versäumten Unterrichtsstoffs zu lernen.

„Shit!" entfuhr es Lily.

„Was ist?" fragte James und sah von seinen Zaubertrankaufgaben zu ihr hoch.

„Ich habe bei der ganzen Lernerei ganz vergessen deiner Mum einen Brief zu schreiben und sie darin zu fragen, ob sie damit einverstanden ist, dass Emily in den Osterferien mit uns nach Godric´s Hollow kommen darf!" antwortete Lily.

„Wir können ja nach den Zaubertrankaufgaben in die Eulerei gehen und ihr noch einen Brief schicken!" schlug James vor. „Du müsstest ohnehin nach der ganzen Lernerei mal ne Pause machen Süße!"

„Du hast ja Recht, aber so haben wir wenigstens alles nachgeholt und auch noch die jetzigen Hausaufgaben erledigt!" erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Ja schon, aber außer beim lernen waren wir beide schon lange nicht mehr allein!" sagte James.

„James, wir können doch gemeinsam nach dem Mittagessen nach Hogsmeade gehen!" schlug sie vor.

„Nur wir beide?" fragte er.

„Ja, nur wir beide, ich werde Emily sagen, dass ich heute mal einen Tag mit dir allein verbringen möchte!" antwortete Lily.

„Fertig, jetzt können die Ferien beginnen!" erklärte James.

„Ich bin auch fertig, komm wir sollten noch vor dem Mittagessen in die Eulerei gehen und den Brief an deine Mum abschicken!" erwiderte Lily und James nickte.

Sie packten ihre Sachen in ihre Taschen, verließen Händchen haltend den Aufenthaltsraum und machten sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Als sie oben in der Eulerei ankamen, setzte sich Lily an den Tisch der da stand und schrieb einen Brief an Ramona.

_Liebe Ramona,_

_Ich wollte dich fragen, _

_ob ich Emily mit nach Godric´s Hollow bringen darf,_

_da sie ansonsten in den Osterferien ohne ihre Freundinnen_

_hier in Hogwarts bleiben müsste._

_Sie wäre die einzige Gryffindor, die unter 6 Slytherins,_

_4 Hufflepuffs und 2 Ravanclaws bleiben müsste._

_Es wäre sehr lieb von dir, wenn sie mit James,_

_Sirius und mir auch nach Godric´s Hollow kommen dürfte._

_Liebe Grüße auch von James_

_Lily_

„Binde den Brief an Welf´s Bein, der bringt ihn dann zu meiner Mutter!" sagte James und hielt ihr seine Eule hin.

Lily band den Brief an Ramona an das Bein der Eule und James sagte dieser dass sie den Brief zu seiner Mutter bringen und nicht ohne eine Nachricht von ihr wieder kommen sollte. Danach verließen sie die Eulerei wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle um sich mit den anderen zum Mittagessen am Gryffindor Tisch zu treffen. Bevor sie sich zu ihren Freunden setzten, hielt Lily James kurz am Arm fest und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich gehe kurz zu Emily und sage ihr bescheid, dass ich heute mit dir einen Tag alleine etwas unternehmen möchte!"

James nickte und setzte sich zwischen Remus und Sirius. Lily ging unterdessen ans Tischende, wo Emily mit ihren Freundinnen saß.

„Emi, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" fragte Lily, als sie bei ihr ankam.

Diese nickte, stand von ihrem Platz auf und entfernte sich mit Lily etwas von ihren Freundinnen.

„Emi, wärst du mir sehr böse, wenn ich heute mal etwas allein mit James unternehmen würde?" fragte Lily und sah diese abwartend an.

„Nein, schließlich ist er dein Freund und ihr wollt ja auch mal alleine sein, ich wäre nach dem Mittagessen sowieso zu dir gekommen, da ich mich mit meinen Freundinnen verabredet habe und wir zu Hagrid gehen wollten!" antwortete sie und lächelte Lily verschmitzt an.

„Du bist lieb Emi, ach ich habe James Mum einen Brief per Eule geschickt in der ich sie gefragt hab, ob du in den Osterferien mit nach Godric´s Hollow kommen darfst!" erklärte Lily. „Sowie ich eine Antwort habe, sag ich dir bescheid okay!"

„Okay!" erwiderte sie lächelnd und ging zurück zu ihren Freundinnen ans Ende des Gryffindor Tisches.

Lily ging zurück zu ihren Freunden und setzte sich zwischen Serafine und Jessi. Sie zwinkerte James zu und dieser nickte lächelnd.

„Es stört euch doch nicht, dass Lily und ich heute mal etwas allein machen wollen oder?" fragte er und sah seine Freunde nacheinander an.

Alle schüttelten hintergründig lächelnd den Kopf und grinsten.

James verdrehte, als er das sah nur die Augen und aß weiter. Nach dem Essen, standen James und Lily auf, nickten ihren Freunden noch einmal zu und verließen die Große Halle und gingen aus dem Schloss in Richtung Hogsmeade.

Sie schlenderten Arm in Arm die kleinen Straßen von Hogsmeade entlang, als ihnen ein paar Slytherins entgegen kamen. James und Lily taten als hätten sie sie nicht gesehen und bogen in eine Nebenstraße, die auf Umwegen zu den drei Besen führte. Noch bevor die Slytherin sie eingeholt hatten, kamen sie an der Tür der drei Besen an und gingen hinein. James entdeckte einen kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke und steuerte mit Lily an der Hand darauf zu.

„Setz dich Süße, ich hole uns Butterbier!" sagte James und ging zum Tresen.

Kurz darauf kam er mit zwei Flaschen Butterbier zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich neben Lily an den Tisch. James sah sich im drei Besen um und erkannte einige vom Orden des Phönix.

„Wir haben Begleitschutz Süße!" flüsterte er Lily ins Ohr und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„James, du weißt was Albus gesagt hat!" erwiderte sie und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Ich glaube wirklich allein sind wir nur in Godric´s Hollow oder in Evans Garden!" erwiderte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„James, Jessi hat mich gefragt, was mit uns passiert ist, als wir in Voldemorts Gefangenschaft waren!" flüsterte sie.

„Mich hat Sirius schon genervt und wollte wissen, was er mit uns gemacht hat!" erwiderte dieser.

„Meinst du wir sollten es ihnen erzählen?" fragte Lily leise.

„Ich würde sagen, wir erzählen es Sirius wenn wir in Godric´s Hollow sind, denn anderen erzählen wir es ein anderes Mal." antwortete James.

„James, ich wollte Jessi, Serafine und Remus auch unser Haus in Little Whinging zeigen!" flüsterte Lily und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Jessi hat mich gefragt, ob ich es ihnen auch einmal zeigen kann, da Sirius so davon geschwärmt hätte."

„Ja, er hat das Haus in allen Einzelheiten beschrieben, als wir nach der Ordensaufnahme wieder in Hogwarts waren und du im St.- Mungos lagst!" erwiderte er leise.

„Wir könnten Jessi, Serafine und Remus, nachdem wir ihnen das Haus gezeigt haben, dann ja auch erzählen, was mit uns passierte, als wir in Voldemorts Gewalt waren!" erklärte Lily und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

„Süße, ich muss dir auch noch etwas erzählen!" gestand James ihr.

„Was?" fragte Lily leise.

„Ich erzähle es dir, wenn wir wieder im Schloss sind okay?" fragte er und sah sie zärtlich an.

Okay!" antwortete sie und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

Komm, lass uns noch etwas spazieren gehen!" sagte James, stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch.

Als sie die drei Besen verließen, gingen sie Arm in Arm in die Richtung zur Heulenden Hütte. Vor dieser blieb James stehen und zog Lily in seine Arme und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Plötzlich hörten sie die Stimme von Sirius.

„James, Lily passt auf!" rief er und James sah in seine Richtung und erkannte, dass dieser auf sie zu rannte. Doch bevor Sirius bei ihnen ankam, waren Lily und James schon von 15 Todessern umringt. James zog Lily noch dichter zu sich und drückte sie sanft an sich und hielt sie fest. Lily schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Ha Potter, habt ihr wirklich gedacht, dass ihr uns entkommen könnt, es war zwar eine Überraschung, dass du und die Schlam, trotzdem ihr gefesselt war entkommen konntet, doch wir haben euch nicht einmal aus den Augen gelassen, zum einen durch unsere Leute, die noch in Hogwarts sind und zum anderen, hier in Hogsmeade. Tja, sieht schlecht für euch aus!" sagte Malfoy und grinste James hämisch an.

Lily schloss vor Angst, was nun passieren würde ihre Augen und überlegte, wie sie ihnen entkommen konnten. Plötzlich sah James ein goldenes Licht, was immer stärker wurde und hörte nur noch ein, WAS? Dann befand er sich mit einemmal bei Dumbledore im Büro.

Dieser sah die beiden überrascht an und sagte: „Hallo ihr beiden, was hab ihr auf dem Herzen?" fragte er.

„Ähm… Albus, wir wollten eigentlich nichts von dir, äh wir waren eben noch in Hogsmeade und von mindestens 15 Todessern umzingelt!" erklärte James und sah diesen fassungslos an.

„Setzt euch erst einmal!" erwiderte er und deutete auf die Sessel vorm Kamin. „Was ist passiert?"

„Lily und ich wollten noch etwas spazieren gehen und…" begann James und erzählte Dumbledore was so eben passiert war. Dann sah ich nur noch ein goldenes Lilcht, was sich immer mehr verstärkte und plötzlich standen wir hier bei dir im Büro!" beendete James.

„Ihr seit nicht appariert oder?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein, ich denke man kann nach Hogwarts nicht apparieren!" antwortete James.

„Nein, kann man auch nicht, doch es muss eine andere Art sein, ansonsten wärt ihr nicht auf einmal hier." erklärte Dumbledore. „Habt ihr beiden an irgendetwas gedacht, als euch die Todesser umzingelt hatten?"

„Ich habe nur an Lily gedacht und daran, wie wir aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen!" antwortete James.

„Ich habe meine Augen geschlossen und gehofft, ihnen irgendwie zu entkommen!" erklärte Lily.

„Da haben wir doch schon die Erklärung!" sagte Dumbledore und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Wie meinst du das Albus?" fragte James.

„James, strahlte das goldene Licht von dir oder von Lily aus?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Lily strahlte es aus und hüllte mich mit ein!" antwortete dieser und sah Dumbledore verwundert an.

„Lily hat euch beide unbewusst, dadurch dass sie nur daran dachte, wie ihr den Todessern entkommen könntet ihre Teleportkräfte aktiviert und durch diese Kraft, hat sie euch beiden hierher teleportiert, darum konntet ihr auch hier in meinem Büro erscheinen, da apparieren ja nicht funktioniert." erklärte Dumbledore grinsend.

„Jetzt verstehe ich auch was Malfoy vorhin meinte!" fiel James mit einemmal ein.

„Wieso, was hat er gesagt?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Er sagte, dass wir zu ihrer Überraschung, trotz dass wir gefesselt waren entkommen…" begann James und erzählte, was Malfoy zu Lily und ihm gesagte hatte.

„Das erklärte auch, warum euch die Zentauren auf der Lichtung tief im Verbotenen Wald gefunden haben, sie erwähnten auch eine positive Magie und ein goldenes Leuchten." erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber ich verstehe das nicht, was hat das mit mir zu tun?" fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Lily in dir vereinen sich nicht nur die Magie der Stablosen Magie und die heilende Kraft, sondern auch noch ein oder zwei andere Fähigkeiten, doch diese sind noch nicht soweit, so dass du sie bewusst einsetzen kannst, eines der Fähigkeiten ist die Teleportation, so etwas ähnliches wie es die Elfen auch tun, um von einem zum anderen Ort zu gelangen, doch deine ist noch wesentlich stärker und vollzieht sich lautlos, anstatt die Teleportation der Elfen bei denen man immer ein knack Geräusch hört!" versuchte Dumbledore ihr zu erklären. „Du hast diese Fähigkeit nun schon das zweite Mal unbewusst angewandt, doch bis du sie bewusst anwenden kannst, wird es noch ein oder zwei Jahre dauern, dann erst werden auch die zwei Fähigkeiten, die noch in dir sind, sich soweit entwickelt haben, dass du sie bewusst einsetzen kann."

„Was ist die zweite Fähigkeit, die Lily noch in sich trägt?" fragte James.

„Da kann man nur raten, es gibt bis zu 20 verschiedene Fähigkeiten die die Druiden früher hatten, doch nur jeder einzelne hatte seine ganz bestimmten Fähigkeiten, die sozusagen von der Natur auf die Person abgestimmt ist, Da Lily eine Hexe mit einem reinen und gutem Herzen ist, können es immer noch 5 verschiedene sein, es ist müßig irgendwelche Vermutungen anzustellen, um welche der Fähigkeiten es sich bei den 5 möglichen handeln könnte." erklärte Dumbledore.

James sah Lily leicht fassungslos an, diese errötet und sah zu Boden.

„Schade dass ich das dumme Gesicht von Malfoy nicht gesehen habe, als Lily unbewusst uns hier in dein Büro teleportiert hat, ich hörte nur ein fassungslosen WAS? Und danach waren wir auch schon hier!" erklärte James und grinste.

„Ich möchte euch bitten den anderen nichts von der Teleportationskraft von Lily zu sagen, da sie es noch unbewusst macht und es noch zwei Jahre dauern wird, bis sie es erlernt hat, bewusst einzusetzen!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Aber Sirius hat es bestimmt gesehen, da er in dem Moment auf uns zu gerannt kam!" entgegnete James.

„Nun gut, bei Sirius bin ich mir sicher, dass er euch fragen wird, doch denn anderen, soweit sie es nicht gesehen haben, sag bitte bis auf weiteres nichts!" bat Dumbledore James und Lily.

Beide nickten, standen auf und verließen, nachdem sie sich von Dumbledore verabschiedet hatten das Büro und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, da es bereits Zeit zum Abendessen war. Kaum dass sich Lily und James an den Gryffindor Tisch zu ihren Freunden gesetzt hatten, flog Welf, James Eule auf sie zu und setzte sich vor Lily auf den Tisch und streckte ihr sein Bein entgegen. Lily band den Brief vom Bein los und nachdem sich die Eule etwas von ihrem Schinken gemopst hatte, flog sie wieder davon. Lily öffnete derweil den Umschlag, zog den Brief heraus und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Lily,_

_natürlich kannst du Emily mit nach Godric´s Hollow bringen,_

_ich freu mich darauf, sie kennen zulernen._

_Bryan und ich erwarten euch vier dann am Dienstag so gegen Mittag,_

_sodass wir danach noch in die Winkelgasse zum einkaufen gehen._

_Aber nur wir drei Frauen, die Männer lassen wir zu Hause._

_Alles Liebe und Grüße an James und Sirius, sowie auch an Emily_

_Ramona und Bryan_

Lily reichte den Brief James, so dass er ihn auch lesen konnte, stand auf und ging zu Emily, die mit ihren Freundinnen am vorderen Teil des Tisches saß. Sie teilte ihr mit, dass sie sich am Dienstag im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen würden, um mit Flohpulver von Dumbledores Büro aus nach Godric´s Hollow zu reisen. Danach ging sie wieder zurück zu ihren Freunden und setzte sich neben James.

„Dir ist bewusst Süße, dass meine Mum Emily für sich in Anspruch nehmen wird!" sagte James lächelnd.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Lily und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ich erzähle es dir nachher, wenn wir alleine sind!" antwortete er und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Lily sah ihn an und sah das funkeln in seinen Augen. „James, du führst doch irgendetwas im Schilde!" erwiderte sie.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte dieser und sah sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick an.

Lily lehnte sich leicht zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Das funkeln in deinen Augen hat dich verraten James!"

Dieser sah sie nur an und schenkte ihr ein tiefgründig wissendes Lächeln.

Sirius, der auf der anderen Seite von James saß, lehnte sich zu diesem leicht rüber und flüsterte: „Wo wart ihr beiden, als ich zu euch kommen und euch gegen die Todesser helfen wollte, wart ihr auf einmal verschwunden?"

„Dass erzähle ich dir in Godric´s Hollow!" erwiderte James flüsternd, woraufhin Sirius verstehend nickte.

Als sie alle mit Essen fertig waren, verließen sie gemeinschaftlich die Große Halle und machten sich auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie durch das Portraitloch gestiegen waren, gingen sie zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz vor dem Kamin. James setzte ich mit Lily auf die Couch und Sirius mit Serafine neben die beiden, so dass Jessi und Remus in den Sesseln platz nahmen.

„Wie war euer gemeinsamer Hogsmeade Tag, was habt ihr gemacht ihr beiden?" fragte Jessi neugierig.

„Wir waren spazieren und in den drei Besen, danach sind wir zur Heulenden Hütte gegangen und dann zurück nach Hogwarts!" antwortete James.

Lily sah ihn verwunderte an, doch er gab ihr mit seinen Blicken zu verstehen, dass sie den anderen ja nichts sagen sollten und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Wie langweilig!" stellte Serafine fest.

„Fand ich gar nicht, nach der ganzen Lernerei, war ich froh, mal wieder mit Lily allein zu sein, ohne die Verpflichtungen als Schulsprecher oder beim lernen!" erklärte James.

„Wieso, ihr wart im Aufenthaltsraum beim lernen, doch auch allein!" erwiderte Serafine.

„Das schon, doch wie du schon sagtest, wir haben gelernt, um den versäumten Unterrichtsstoff nachzuholen!" sagte Lily.

„Und ihr habt nicht eine Pause zwischendurch gemacht?" fragte Serafine.

„Doch, aber da mussten wir die Aufgaben durchgehen, die uns Professor McGonagall für die Vertrauensschüler gegeben hatte." antwortete James.

„Ihr habt nicht mal zwischendurch miteinander gekuschelt?" fragte sie.

„Finny, das binde ich dir bestimmt nicht auf die Nase, was James und ich gemacht haben, wenn wir nicht gelernt oder die Aufgaben für die Vertrauensschüler erarbeitet haben, den das geht dich 100ig nichts an. Außerdem habe ich auch noch eine Cousine um die ich mich kümmern muss, jetzt wo sie außer mir und meiner Schwester niemanden mehr hat!" erwiderte Lily. „Wobei mich James sehr lieb unterstützt hat!" fügte sie noch hinzu und sah diesem verliebt in die Augen.

„Tja Finny, es denkt halt nicht jeder nur an das eine, sowie du und Sirius!" stellte Jessi fest, wodurch sie sich einen bösen Blick von den beiden einfing.

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, was wir so denken!" erklärte Sirius.

„Komm Tatze, das ist bei euch beiden manchmal zu offensichtlich!" erwiderte Remus lachend.

„HA; HA!" machte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen.

„Lily, schläfst du heute Nacht bei mir im Schlafsaal, ich vermisse es, mit dir aneinandergekuschelt in einem Bett zu schlafen, wie in Godric´s Hollow!" flüsterte James ihr liebevoll ins Ohr.

„Wenn du brav bist, dann schon!" flüsterte sie zurück.

„Umpf!" machte er und sah sie wie ein getretener Hund an.

„Nicht böse sein James, wir holen alles in den Ferien nach ja?" flüsterte sie, gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss und strich ihm dabei sanft über die Wange.

„Hey ihr beiden, was flüstert ihr?" fragte Sirius frech grinsend.

„Wir haben uns nur darüber unterhalten, was du wohl sagen würdest, wenn wir dich nicht in der zweiten Woche der Osterferien mit nach Evans Garden nehmen würden!" flunkerte James.

Sirius tat Entsetzt. „Das würdet ihr mir doch nicht antun oder?" fragte er und sah die beiden flehend an.

„Nein, würden wir nicht!" bestätigte Lily und fing an zu lachen.

„Können wir auch mal das Haus von dir sehen Lily?" fragte Jessi.

„Ich hatte mit James schon darüber gesprochen, dass ich Remus, Serafine und dir auch das Haus zeigen wollte!" antwortete diese.

„Oh super!" freute sich Serafine und sprang wie ein kleines Kind vor den anderen herum.

„Finny, wann wolltest du eigentlich mal erwachsen werden?" fragte Jessi lachend.

„Ich hoffe nie!" antwortete diese und grinste sie verschmitzt an.

„Wir gehen schlafen!" erklärte James, stand auf und zog Lily mit sich hoch.

„Gute Nacht alle zusammen!" sagte beide gleichzeitig und gingen zur Treppe, die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte, stiegen sie hoch und waren auch schon Augenblicke später um eine Biegung verschwunden.

„Kommt, wir gehen auch schlafen!" sagte Sirius, nahm Serafines Hand, zog sie von der Couch hoch und mit die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf.

Remus und Jessi lächelten sich an und folgten den anderen in den Jungenschlafsaal.


	85. Kapitel 85

Kapitel 85 

Auch in den Nächten bis Ferienbeginn schliefen Lily, Serafine und Jessi bei den Maraudern im Schlafsaal. Am ersten Ferientag, an dem James, Sirius, Emily und Lily gegen Mittag nach Godric´s Hollow reisen wollten, wachte James relativ früh auf und sein erster Blick galt wie jeden Morgen, seit sie bei ihm im Schlafsaal schlief, der noch schlafenden Lily. Als er sie so ansah, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein sanftes lächeln aus, er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und zog sie sanft noch näher an sich. Lily bewegte sich etwas, ohne aufzuwachen und drehte sich leicht zu ihm, wobei sie ihre Hand auf seiner Brust legte und ein lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte. Als James dies sah, musste er unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Möchte all zu gerne wissen, was sie gerade träumt. dachte er und sah sie dabei liebevoll an.

Plötzlich erschien Jessis Kopf im Spalt seiner Vorhänge und sie sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an.

„Ich würde mal sagen, dass du Lily langsam mal aufweckst, sonst habt ihr nicht mehr genügend Zeit, nach dem Frühstück eure Sachen zu packen." sagte sie leise, woraufhin James nickte und Jessis Kopf wieder verschwand.

James gab Lily einen zärtlichen Kuss und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Lily öffnete langsam die Augen und lächelte ihn zärtlich an.

„Morgen meine Süße!" flüsterte er lächelnd.

„Morgen!" flüsterte Lily und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Wir sollten langsam aufstehen, sonst schaffen wir es nicht rechtzeitig unsere Sachen nach dem Frühstück zu packen!" sagte James.

Lily nickte, gab ihm noch einen sanften Kuss und nachdem sie die Vorhänge von James Bett auseinander gezogen hatte, schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und verschwand im Bad.

James sah ihr hinterher. Ich muss es ihr sagen, aber nicht jetzt, ich sage es ihr wenn wir wieder in Godric´s Hollow sind. Du bist ein Feigling James Potter, du wolltest es ihr schon vor zwei Tagen erzählen! rügte er sich in Gedanken. Er stand auf, zog sich an und als Lily wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, ging er hinein ins Bad. Lily wartete mit den anderen bis er fertig war und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, stiegen durch das Portraitloch und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. In der Großen Halle, setzten sie sich an den Gryffindor Tisch neben Emily und begannen zu essen.

„Jessi, ihr werdet noch den Zug nach Hause verpassen, wenn ihr euch mit dem Frühstücken nicht beeilt, der fährt in 10 Minuten in Hogsmeade ab!" wandte sich Lily an ihre Freundin.

„Wir fahren nicht mit dem Zug nach Hause. Remus, Serafine und ich fahren mit dem Fahrenden Ritter, darum können wir noch mit euch zusammen in Ruhe frühstücken." erwiderte sie lächelnd.

Lily schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken mit dem Fahrenden Ritter fahren zu müssen und war froh darüber, dass James, Sirius, Emily und sie mit Flohpulver von Dumbledores Büro aus nach Godric´s Hollow reisten. Als James sah, wie sie sich schüttelte musste er schmunzeln. Nach dem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, begleiteten sie gemeinsam mit Emily ihre Freunde bis zum Schlosstor und verabschiedeten sich herzlich von ihnen.

„Kommt, wir müssen noch unsere Sachen packen!" wandte sich Lily an die beiden Marauder und Emily, als sich ihre Freunde auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machten.

Sie gingen wieder ins Schloss und in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily und Emily stiegen die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf und James stieg gemeinsam mit Sirius die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch, um ebenfalls ihre Sachen, die sie für zwei Ferienwochen benötigen würden zu packen. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, trafen sie sich mit ihrem Gepäck wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Als sie beim Wasserspeier ankamen, flüsterte Lily das Passwort und als sich dieser öffnete, stiegen sie nacheinander die gewundene Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters empor. Lily klopfte an die Tür und nach einem „Herein" öffnete sie diese und betrat gefolgt von den anderen das Büro.

„Ah, da seit ihr ja!" begrüßte Dumbledore sie freundlich lächelnd und kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor auf sie zu. „Ich würde sagen, Sirius du gehst als erster, dann Miss Johnson, dann Lily und James zum Schluss."

Sirius nickte, nahm etwas Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen, stieg in diese und sagte laut und deutlich „GODRIC´S HOLLOW, sekunden später war er auch schon verschwunden. Nacheinander folgten ihm Emily und Lily, doch als James auf den Kamin zuging, hielt ihn Dumbledore an der Schulter zurück.

„James, hast du schon mit Lily darüber gesprochen, was dir Heiler Shmith mitgeteilt hat?" fragte er und sah ihn mit einem ersten Blick an.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich werde es ihr noch erzählen!" antwortete er und sah Dumbledore mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen an.

James ging auf den Kamin zu, nahm sich etwas Flohpulver, warf dies in die Flammen, stieg in den Kamin und sagte laut und deutlich „GODRIC´S HOLLOW!"

„Da bist du ja endlich!" hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter, als er im Wohnzimmer seiner Eltern aus dem Kamin steig.

„Hi Mum!" grüßte er, ging auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bringt eure Sachen ins Zimmer und kommt danach zum Mittagessen." sagte Ramona. „Ach Emily, du kommst mit mir, ich werde dir dein Zimmer zeigen." wandte Ramona sich an diese.

James nahm Lilys Hand und gemeinsam mit Sirius, Emily und seiner Mutter gingen sie nach oben zu ihren Zimmern. Vor Lilys Zimmer blieben sie stehen, Sirius ging weiter zum Zimmer von James und verschwand darin, unterdessen zeigte Ramona Emily, wo sie die Ferien über schlafen würde.

„James, warum bist du erst einige Zeit nach uns in Godric´s Hollow angekommen?" fragte Lily, als sie nur noch alleine vor ihrem Zimmer standen.

„Albus wollte noch einmal kurz mit mir sprechen." antwortete er.

„War es etwas Wichtiges?" fragte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Lily ich…" begann er, doch diese legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du es mir nicht sagen kannst oder darfst, dann antworte mir bitte nicht!" erklärte sie, wandte sich der Zimmertür zu, öffnete diese und ging in ihr Zimmer.

James wandte sich seiner eigenen Zimmertür zu, öffnete diese und betrat das Zimmer, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wurde er von Sirius angesprochen.

„Hey Krone, was ist den mit dir los?" fragte Sirius, als er James Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Man, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so ein Feigling bin!" antwortete James, ging auf sein Bett zu und setzte sich darauf.

„Wieso, was ist den los?" fragte Sirius und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

„Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, wie ich dir erzählt habe, auf welche Weise und mit welchen Flüchen Voldemort versuchte, mich zu überzeugen auf seine Seite zu wechseln, als seine Anhänger Lily und mich aus der Winkelgasse entführt hatten." begann James.

„Klar, waren ziemlich fiese dabei!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Ja und einer der Flüche hat bewirkt …" begann James von neuem und erzählte seinem besten Freund, was für Auswirkungen einer dieser Flüche hatte und wann er davon erfuhr, was dieser Fluch bei ihm angerichtet hat.

„Verdammte Schei!" entfuhr es Sirius.

„Mein Problem ist, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Lily sagen soll!" erklärte James ihm.

„Hey, ich hätte auch Muffe dabei, wenn ich so etwas meiner Freundin erzählen sollte!" erwiderte Sirius verständnisvoll.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür und Lilys Kopf erschien in dieser.

„Hey ihr zwei, kommt ihr zum Mittagessen?" fragte sie lächelnd.

Beide nickten, standen von Bett auf und gingen gemeinsam mit Lily hinunter in die Küche, wo Ramona, Emily und Bryan schon am Tisch saßen.

„So, so! Also ihr drei Hübschen wollt nach dem Essen in die Winkelgasse!" sagte Bryan grinsend, wobei er Emily, Lily und Ramona nacheinander ansah.

„Ja und ihr drei Männer bleibt schön zu Hause!" erwiderte Ramona und sah ihren Mann grinsend an.

Nach dem Essen begaben sich die drei ins Wohnzimmer und reisten mit Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel, von wo aus sie in die Winkelgasse gingen.

James ging mit Sirius in sein Zimmer und sie setzten sich in die Kissen, die in der einen Ecke des Zimmers lagen.

„Hey Krone was ist wenn einer der Slytherins davon weiß und sich ausgerechnet einer von denen heute in der Winkelgasse befindet und Lily gegenüber irgendeine Bemerkung macht?" fragte Sirius und sah seinen Freund abwartend an.

„Dem drehe ich eigenhändig den Hals um wenn ich ihn zu fassen kriege, aber du hast schon Recht, ich kann nur hoffen dass dies nicht eintrifft. Am besten ich werde es Lily noch heute erzählen, so beuge ich vor, dass sie es von so einem Schleimbeutel erfährt." antwortete James.

„Ich glaube es wäre besser wenn sie es von dir erfährt, als wenn es ihr nen Slytherin erzählt. Sie wäre dann mit Recht sauer auf dich und sie würde denken, dass du sie ausschließt und ihr nicht vertraust!" gab Sirius zu bedenken.

„Du hast Recht Kumpel! Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr in der Winkelgasse kein Slytherin begegnet, der es weiß!" erwiderte James und sah Sirius bedrückt an.

Dieser nickte und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Das hoffe ich auch Kumpel!"

§§§§§§§§

Als Ramona, Lily und Emily im Tropfenden Kessel ankamen, wurden sie von Tom dem Wirt begrüßt und wandten sich nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihm der Tür zu, die zum Hinterhof führte. Auf dem Hinterhof, tippte Lily mit ihrem Zauberstab in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge gegen die Backsteine und als sich der Torbogen geöffnet hatte, betraten sie die dahinter liegende Winkelgasse.

„Ramona, was hast du eigentlich für heute geplant, dass du mit Emily und mir heute unbedingt in die Winkelgasse gehen wolltest?" fragte Lily.

„Erst einmal, wollte ich mit euch zu Madame Malkins, damit du dir ein schönes Abendkleid und Emily ein schönes Kleid für den Osterball aussucht, danach wollte ich mit euch beiden nach Fortescue ein Eis essen und für Sirius brauchen wir ja auch noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk!" antwortete diese.

„Ein Osterball, was muss ich mir darunter vorstellen?" fragte Lily etwas verwirrt.

„Nun ja, Mrs. Lupin hat uns zu einem Osterball, denn sie jedes Jahr veranstaltet eingeladen und sie fragte mich, ob ich dich mitbringen könnte, da du James Verlobte bist und somit zu unserer Familie gehörst. Emily nehmen wir mit, da ich sie ungern allein zu Hause lassen möchte, da sie sich sonst einsam fühlen würde, in einem Haus was ihr noch unbekannt ist!" erklärte Ramona.

„Und wann soll dieser Ball stattfinden?" fragte Lily, die Ramonas Hintergedanken erahnte.

„Übermorgen!" antwortete Ramona kleinlaut.

„Ramona, warum hast du mir keine Nachricht geschickt?" rief Lily und sah diese vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich befürchtete, dass du nein sagen könntest und nicht mit auf den Ball kommst, da dieser eine Art Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung für Waisenkinder ist." antwortete diese.

„Wenn du mir eine Nachricht geschickt hättest, hätte ich dir bestimmt nicht abgesagt, da ich es eine gute Idee finde, dass Mrs. Lupin sich so für die Waisenkinder einsetzt. Kommen James, Sirius und Bryan auch mit, oder sind dort nur Frauen?" fragte Lily.

„Nein, die Männer sind auch eingeladen, all die Jahre ist James mit Sirius auch mitgekommen, doch sie waren, wie du dir denken kannst nicht sehr begeistert!" antwortete Ramona.

„Ja, das kann ich mir denken!" sagte Lily lachend, als sie sich die beiden bei einem Wohltätigkeitsball zu Gunsten der Waisenkinder aus Zaubererfamilien vorstellte.

„Aber jetzt wo James dich hat, wird er wohl mit Begeisterung mitgehen zu dem Ball!" erklärte Ramona und fiel in das Lachen von Lily mit ein.

Emily sah die beiden Frauen mit einem Lächeln und strahlenden Augen an.

„So und nun lasst uns zu Madame Malkins gehen, damit ihr beiden euch ein schönes Kleid für den Ball aussuchen könnt." sagte Ramona und sah Emily und danach Lily lächelnd an.

Als sie bei Madame Malkins mit drei vollen Tüten aus dem Laden kamen, wandten sie sich nach links und gingen zu Fortescue um sich ein Eis zu gönnen. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und bestellten beim Kellner einen Rieseneisbecher Fortescue Spezial.

Nachdem sie ihr Eis aufgegessen und bezahlt hatten, gingen sie in einige Geschäfte, um das passende für Sirius zum Geburtstag zu finden, als sie so einiges für ihn gekauft hatten, machten sie sich gut gelaunt zurück auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, von wo aus sie zurück nach Godric´s Hollow mit Flohpulver reisten.

§§§§§§§§

Als sie in Godric´s Hollow nacheinander aus dem Kamin stiegen, traten sie lachend aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur, wo ihnen James und Sirius begegneten, die sie verwundert ansahen.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?" fragte James verwundert.

„Nichts mein Junge, wir hatten nur einen schönen Nachmittag." antwortete Mrs. Potter ihm und ging in die Küche.

„Komm Emi, wir bringen unsere Sachen nach oben auf unsere Zimmer!" sagte Lily lachend.

Beide Mädchen stiegen die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk hinauf und unterhielten sich lachend über den lustigen Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse.

„Soll ich ihr wirklich den schönen Nachmittag, mit dem was ich ihr noch erzählen muss verderben Kumpel?" fragte James flüsternd.

„Nein, du kannst es ihr auch morgen noch erzählen!" antwortete dieser und beide gingen nach oben in James Zimmer.

Lily brachte ihre Einkäufe in ihr Zimmer, danach ging sie durchs Badezimmer zu James hinüber und setzte sich zu ihm und Sirius auf die Kissen.

„Was habt ihr beiden den Nachmittag über gemacht?" fragte Lily und sah die beiden nacheinander an.

„Gefaulenzt!" antwortete Sirius.

„So, so gefaulenzt, weiter nichts?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Nein!" antwortete James.

„Was hast du dir denn schönes gekauft?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Etwas zum anziehen für den Ball der Übermorgen stattfindet!" antwortete Lily und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Stimmt, der findet ja Übermorgen bei Remus seiner Mutter statt, das hätte ich fast vergessen!" sagte Sirius geschockt.

„Sag bloß meine Mutter hat dich dazu überredet zu diesem Wohltätigkeitsball von Mrs. Lupin zu gehen!" sagte James genervt.

„Sie hat mich nicht überredet, sie hat mich damit überrumpelt, aber ich finde die Idee einen Wohltätigkeitsball für Waisenkinder aus Zaubererfamilien zu veranstalten echt gut!" erklärte Lily. „Sieh mich nicht so an James, deine Mum hat es Emily und mir erst in der Winkelgasse gesagt und daraufhin sind wir zu Madame Malkins gegangen und haben für Emily und mich ein Kleid für diesen Ball gekauft, aber ich sage und zeige dir nicht wie es aussieht, du musst dich schon überraschen lassen!"

Als es an der Tür klopfte, stand Lily auf und öffnete die diese, da derjenige sie nicht öffnete.

„Emi, was ist passiert, warum weinst du?" fragte Lily besorgt und zog diese tröstend in die Arme.

„Ich habe gerade einen Brief von Petunia bekommen, in dem sie mir schreibt, dass sie mich hasst, da ich genauso ein Freak wäre wie du!" schluchzte sie.

Lily strich ihr tröstend übers Haar und sah zu James und Sirius hinüber.

„Emi, nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen, sie hat mich auch immer beschimpft, doch ich habe gute Freunde, die mich immer wieder getröstet und mit geholfen haben, wenn Petunia mich beschimpft und gedemütigt hat. Ich habe dir versprochen, dass du nie bei ihr wohnen musst und dieses Versprechen werde ich auch halten, da ich dir das was ich all die Jahre immer durchleben musste ersparen will. Komm Emi, hör auf zu weinen, wir gehen jetzt zu Ramona in die Küche und trinken eine heiße Schokolade zusammen und dabei erzählst du mir dann, was sie in dem Brief geschrieben hat ja!" sagte Lily aufmunternd zu ihr.

Diese sah sie mit verweinten Augen an, nickte und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Wir kommen auch mit in die Küche, mal sehen ob Mum auch für uns eine heiße Schokolade macht!" sagte James und gemeinsam mit Sirius stand er von den Kissen auf.

Lily, Emily und die beiden Jungs gingen hinunter in die Küche. Emily, James und Sirius setzten sich an den Tisch und Lily ging zu Ramona hinüber und flüsterte dieser etwas ins Ohr. Ramona nickte und gab Lily ein Tablett mit vier Tassen, in denen sich heiße Schokolade befand und welches Lily zum Tisch hinübertrug.

„So und nun erzähl mir bitte mal, was Petunia dir in dem Brief geschrieben hat." sagte Lily an Emily gewandt.

Diese nickt, schaute aber misstrauisch zu James und Sirius.

„Emi, du kannst es ruhig erzählen, James und Sirius haben mir immer geholfen, wenn ich einen solchen Brief von Petunia bekam." redete Lily ihr gut zu.

„Sie schreibt, dass sie sehr froh darüber wäre, dass sie eine solche Missgeburt wie mich nicht in ihrem Haus aufnehmen müsste und sie auch froh darüber ist, dass du dich um mich kümmerst, da du ja ebenso eine Missgeburt wärst wie ich eine sei. Wir würden sehr gut zusammen passen und da du ja jetzt in einem Haus mit lauter Freaks, wie du einer wärst wohnen würdest, würde es nicht weiter auffallen, wenn ich auch noch mit in diesem Haus wohnen würde." erzählte Emily schluchzend.

„Hey, die beleidigt nicht nur Emily und dich, sondern auch James, seine Eltern und mich mit diesem Brief!" stellte Sirius verärgert fest.

„Ich glaube wir sollten ihr mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten, was meint ihr?" fragte James und sah dabei Lily und Sirius an.

„Nein James, dass lass mal deinen Vater und Aron übernehmen, ich glaube, die beiden werden ihr ein wesentlich unangenehmeren Besuch abstatten, sie haben ganz andere Möglichkeiten als ihr, außerdem bleibt uns dann ein Brief vom Ministerium erspart!" antwortete Ramona lachend.

„Okay Mum, aber sollte sie noch einmal einen solchen Brief an Emily oder Lily schicken, pfeif ich aufs Ministerium und statte ihr gemeinsam mit Sirius, Remus, Aron und Dad einen Besuch ab, denn sie so schnell nicht mehr vergessen wird!" regte James sich auf.

Lily legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm und sah ihm zärtlich in die Augen. James wandte seinen Blick ab. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, da ihm in dem Moment einfiel, dass er ihr noch immer nicht erzählt hat, was er ihr schon nachdem sie in Hogsmeade waren erzählen wollte. Als James seinen Blick abwandte, versetzte es Lily einen Stich, da sie nicht wusste, warum er sich ihr gegenüber, wie auch schon so einige Male in Hogwarts so verhielt. Sie zog ihre Hand von seinem Arm zurück und wandte sich wieder Emily zu.

„Emi, ich muss mit dir noch etwas besprechen, komm wir gehen etwas im Garten spazieren!" sagte sie zu dieser und stand auf, woraufhin James sie verwundert ansah.

Emily nickte, stand auch auf und folgte Lily in den Garten. Lily ging mit ihr zum Rondell, wo sie sich gemeinsam mit Emily auf einer Bank niederließ.

„Emi, ich muss mit dir sprechen und ich möchte, dass du mir nicht böse bist, über das was ich dir nun sagen muss, ja!" sagte Lily und nahm Emilys Hand.

„Lia, ich könnte dir nie böse sein, da du mir immer erklärst, warum du so handelst." erwiderte sie und lächelte Lily an.

„Emily, ich werde nächste Woche nicht hier in Godric´s Hollow sein, sondern in Evans Garden. Ich hätte dich sehr gerne dorthin mitgenommen, doch auf Grund dessen, dass dein Vater die letzten zwei Jahre, wie Dumbledore mir erklärt hat, ein Todesser war, kann ich dich nicht dorthin mitnehmen, da die Schutzzauber, die auf dem Kamin liegen, dich nicht ins Haus lassen würden. Es tut mir leid, ich würde dich sehr gerne dorthin mitnehmen, doch auch wenn ich die Schutzzauber so von Binky verändern lasse, dass du mit Flohpulver nach Evans Garden reisen könntest, würdest du wieder zum Ausgangspunkt zurückgeschleudert werden. Darum habe ich Ramona gefragt, ob du in der Zeit in der ich mit James und Sirius in Evans Garden bin, bei ihr bleiben darfst." erklärte Lily.

„Lia, das ist nicht schlimm, dass ich nicht mit nach Evans Garden kommen kann, ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl. Mrs. Potter ist sehr nett zu mir und ich spüre dass sie mich mag, da sie mich sehr herzlich bei unserer Ankunft hier empfangen hat. Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich, du würdest mich nicht bei Mrs. Potter lassen, wenn du nicht genau wüsstest, dass sie gut zu mir sein würde!" erwiderte Emily.

„Nein, ich würde dich nicht hier lassen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass Ramona und Bryan sich gut um dich kümmern würden. Ich hab dich Lieb Emi!" sagte Lily und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb Lia und ich weiß dass du es immer nur gut mit mir meinst!" erwiderte Emily und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich gehe zu Mrs. Potter in die Küche, vielleicht kann ich ihr beim Abendbrot machen helfen!"

„Okay Emi, ich bleib noch etwas hier draußen und gehe spazieren!" sagte Lily und stand gemeinsam mit Emily von der Bank auf.

An der Wegkreuzung trennten sie sich und Emily ging zurück zum Haus der Potters. Lily ging in Richtung See und dort setzte sie sich unter die dicke Eiche, die dort in der nähe des Ufers stand. Sie ließ ihren Blick über den See schweifen und hing ihren Gedanken nach. James ist in den letzten drei Tagen anders als sonst, er weicht mir immer aus, wenn ich ihm in die Augen sehen will. Auch in Hogwarts zog er sich in irgendeiner Weise manches mal von mir zurück. dachte sie, zog ihre Beine zu sich heran, umschlang diese mit den Armen und sah mit einem abwesenden Blick über den See. Plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben sie, sodass sie erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah in die haselnussbraunen Augen von James.

„Warum bist du nicht mit Emily wieder ins Haus gekommen?" fragte er, wandte aber seinen Blick ab.

„Ich wollte spazieren gehen und dabei über einiges nachdenken!" antwortete Lily und wandte ihren Blick wieder dem See zu.

„Worüber wolltest du nachdenken?" fragte James, wobei er seinen Blick auch dem See zuwandte.

„Darüber, warum du dich in letzter Zeit so anders mir gegenüber verhältst und ob es an mir liegt könnte, warum du so anders zu mir bist!" antwortete Lily. „Ich werde nach dem Ball nach Evans Garden gehen, da ich über vieles nachdenken und ich mir über einiges Klarheit verschaffen muss, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob du für mich immer noch das gleiche empfindest, wie ich für dich. James, ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mir irgendetwas verschweigst. Dich bedrückt etwas, dass spüre ich genau, doch ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass du mit mir nicht darüber reden willst, was auch immer der Grund dafür ist!" erklärte Lily und wandte ihren Blick vom See ab in eine andere Richtung, damit James die Tränen in ihren Augen nicht sah.

„Lily, wie kommst du darauf, dass sich meine Gefühle dir gegenüber geändert haben könnten?" fragte James und spürte ein flaues Gefühl in sich hochsteigen.

„James, seit wir vom St.- Mungos zurück nach Hogwarts kamen, hast du dich irgendwie verändert. Was ich damit meine ist, dass du einige Tage so wie früher liebevoll und Zärtlich zu mir bist und dann wieder so, als wenn du mich nicht berühren möchtest, als wenn ich eine ansteckende Krankheit hätte und du Angst haben würdest dich bei mir anzustecken, auch wenn ich dich berühre und dir in die Augen sehe, wendest du dich von mir ab. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es deuten soll, einerseits weiß ich dass du mich liebst, doch wenn du dich von mir abwendest, wie vorhin in der Küche, als ich meine Hand auf deinen Arm legte, dann bin ich mir deiner Liebe zu mir nicht mehr so sicher. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan habe, dass du dich mir gegenüber so unterschiedlich verhältst. Wenn du mich in deine Arme nimmst, bin ich mir sicher, dass du mich noch immer liebst, wie ich dich. Doch wenn du dich wieder von mir abwendest, habe ich Angst, dass du mir sagen könntest, dass…" Lily brach ab, da sie plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals spürte. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, da Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen und sie nicht wollte dass er diese sah.

James verspürte einen leichten Stich, als er dies alles hörte, doch er wusste dass Lily recht mit dem hatte, was sie ihm soeben sagte, ihm wurde bewusst, wenn er darüber nachdacht, dass er sich ihr gegenüber in den letzten Wochen und Tagen immer wieder unterschiedlich verhalten hatte.

„Lily, ich bin ein Feigling, da ich bis jetzt nie den Mut dazu aufgebracht habe dir zu sagen, was ich dir eigentlich schon die letzten Wochen sagen wollte, auch an dem Tag, als wir gemeinsam in Hogsmeade waren und ich es dir erzählen wollte, verließ mich der Mut dazu, es dir endlich zu erzählen, was mich die ganze Zeit, seit wir wieder in Hogwarts sind erzählen wollte." erklärte ihr James und sah sie seid langem wieder bewusst an.

„James, du bist kein Feigling, jeder hat irgendwann einmal Angst davor, einem anderen etwas zu sagen oder zu erzählen, da man nie von vornherein wissen kann, wie der andere darauf reagieren würde!" sagte Lily, sah ihn aber dabei nicht an.

James rückte näher zu ihr, legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn und drehte sanft ihr Gesicht zu sich, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. Als er sah, dass sie weinte, zog er sie in seine Arme und drückte zärtlich an sich.

„Lily bitte glaube mir, meine Gefühle dir gegenüber haben sich nicht geändert. Nur weiß ich nicht, wie ich dir sagen soll, was Heiler Shmith mir, einige Tage vor unserer Entlassung aus dem St.- Mungos mitgeteilt hat. Es war für mich ein riesiger Schock, als er es mir sagte und ich habe die ganze Zeit seit wir wieder in Hogwarts waren überlegt, wie ich es dir sagen könnte, da es im gewissen Sinne uns beide betrifft!" erklärte James.

Lily löste sich sanft aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

„James, egal was Heiler Shmith dir erzählt hat, ich liebe dich und gemeinsam werden wir das durchstehen, egal wie schlimm es ist, was du von ihm erfahren hast!" sagte sie, sah ihn aufrichtig dabei an und legte eine Hand gegen seine Wange. „Bitte erzähl es mir James!"

James nickte und begann ihr zu erzählen, was Heiler Shmith ihm, zwei Tage nachdem Professor Firestone ihr den Trank gegeben hatte mitgeteilt hatte.

„Zwei Tage nachdem dir Professor Firestone den Trank gegeben hatte und es dir langsam wieder besser ging, kam Heiler Shmith ins Zimmer und bat mich mit in sein Büro zukommen. Ich sagte ihm, dass er es mir auch sagen könnte, wenn du dabei wärst, doch er erklärte mir, dass du schlafen würdest und die Ruhe bräuchtest um wieder gesund zu werden und es besser wäre, wenn wir in sein Büro gehen würden. Auch wenn ich dich in dem Moment ungern alleine ließ, löste ich mich vorsichtig, damit du nicht aufwachst von dir und ging mit ihm in sein Büro. Dort teilte er mir mit, dass er bei der zweiten Untersuchung, die er bei mir durchgeführt hatte festgestellte, dass ich nie Vater werden würde. Er sagte mir, dass Voldemort wohl sichergehen wollte, dass ich keine Nachkommen von mir in die Welt setzen würde und hat mir einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ich nie eigene Kinder haben werde. Ich fragte Dr. Shmith daraufhin, ob er mir den Fluch verpasst hat, als er uns beiden diese Verletzungen zufügen ließ, doch er verneinte. Er ist sich sicher, dass der Fluch ungefähr vor vier Monaten auf mich gehetzt worden sein muss. Mir wurde klar, dass Voldemort den Fluch auf mich gehetzt hatte, als seine Anhänger uns beiden aus der Winkelgasse entführten und auch wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, was dass für uns beide bedeuten würde! Lily wir werden nie eigene Kinder haben!" erklärte er niedergeschlagen.

„James, ich liebe dich, auch wenn wir nie Kinder haben werden, haben wir dennoch uns und solange wir zusammen halten und uns lieben, wird uns niemand, auch Voldemort nicht etwas antun können, ich bin mir sicher, er würde alles versuchen um uns auseinander zu bringen, damit er leichter an uns beide herankommt, doch diesen Gefallen werde ich ihm nicht tun, auch wenn wir keine eigenen Kinder haben können, werde ich nicht aufhören dich zu lieben. James, wir haben uns und wir lieben uns, irgendwann in ferner Zukunft, auch wenn es nicht unserer eigenes Kind sein wird, können wir uns vielleicht dazu entschließen ein Kind zu adoprieren und diesem Kind unsere ganze Liebe schenken, als wäre es unser eigenes!" sagte Lily und sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Was war ich doch für ein Idiot, ich hatte solch eine Angst, wie du wohl darauf reagieren würdest, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir nie eigene Kinder haben würden!" erwiderte James, zog Lily an sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„ James, du bist nicht Schuld an dem, sondern Voldemort! Doch er wird es nicht schaffen uns auseinander zu bringen! Außerdem hat es auch einen Vorteil, wir brauchen keinen Verhütungszauber mehr anwenden!" sagte Lily und ein freches Funkeln blitze in ihren Augen auf.

„Lily, ich glaube wir Marauder färben doch langsam auf dich ab!" sagte James lachend, als er das Funkeln in den Augen von Lily sah.

„Ich bin ja auch mit einem Marauder verlobt, da lässt sich das wohl kaum verhindern!" entgegnete sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich liebe dich Prinzessin und ich gebe dich für nichts auf der Welt wieder her!" flüsterte er zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Prinz und mir geht es genauso!" flüsterte sie zurück und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Darf ich mal stören?" hörten sie die Stimme von Bryan.

Lily und James lösten sich voneinander und grinsten ihn verschmitzt an.

„Klar, aber nur weil du es bist Dad!" antwortete James grinsend.

„Ich soll euch zum Abendessen holen!" erwiderte er und grinste zurück.

James stand auf, wobei er Lily mit sich hoch zog und gemeinsam mit Mr. Potter gingen sie zum Haus zurück.


	86. Kapitel 86

Kapitel 86 

Nach dem Abendessen gingen James, Lily, Sirius und Emily nach oben zu ihren Zimmern.

„James, ich gehe noch mit zu Emily, wir wollten uns noch etwas über den Osterball bei Mrs. Lupn unterhalten!" teilte Lily ihm mit.

„Is okay Süße!" erwiderte er, gab ihr einen Kuss und Lily ging mit Emily in Richtung deren Zimmer.

James und Sirius betraten das Zimmer von James und setzten sich auf die Kissen in der Ecke.

„Hast du es Lily schon gesagt?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Ja!" antwortete James nur und lehnte sich gegen ein Kissen, das an der Wand angelehnt lag.

„Und, wie hat sie darauf reagiert?" fragte Sirius erneut. „Nun erzähl schon!"

„Als Emily wieder in die Küche kam und ich sie fragte, wo denn Lily ist, antwortete sie mir, wie du weißt…" begann James und erzählte Sirius, was er Lily, als er diese am See unter der Eiche sitzend fand, gefragt und erzählt hatte. „Sie sagte mir, dass sie mich liebt und dass es Voldemort nicht schaffen würde, egal was er noch mit uns anstellen würde, uns beide auseinander zu bringen." beendete James seine Erzählung.

„Man, da hast du dir ja völlig umsonst Sorgen gemacht, wie du es anstellen sollst, Lily zu sagen, was dir Heiler Shmith im St.- Mungos erzählt hat!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Ja, Lily hat großartig reagiert, doch ich kann mir auch vorstellen, wie es in dem Moment, als ich es ihr sagte, in ihr ausgesehen haben muss, es ist auch für sie ein Schock gewesen, dass hab ich an dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen gesehen!" erklärte James.

„Hey, kann dir Lily nicht mit ihren heilenden Kräften helfen, damit ihr doch noch irgendwann eigene Kinder haben könnt?" fragte Sirius.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, woraufhin James Sirius nicht antworten konnte.

„Herein!" sagte James.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lily trat in das Zimmer.

„Darf ich reinkommen oder führt ihr tiefgründige Männergespräche, wo Frauen nichts zu suchen haben?" fragte sie.

„Komm ruhig rein Sweetheart, deine Anwesenheit ist uns immer willkommen!" schmeichelte Sirius lächelnd.

Lily schloss hinter sich die Tür und setzte sich lächelnd neben James auf ein Kissen. James zog sie sanft zu sich und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Dann wandte er sich wieder Sirius zu.

„Um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen Tatze, ich weiß nicht ob sie es kann!" erklärte James ihm.

„Was weißt du nicht James, worum geht es überhaupt bei eurem Gespräch oder soll ich lieber doch in mein Zimmer gehen damit ihr euch weiter ungestört unterhalten könnt?" fragte Lily und sah Sirius und James nacheinander an.

„Du kannst ruhig hier bleiben Süße!" sagte James und erklärte ihr, worüber Sirius und er sich gerade unterhalten hatten und was Sirius, bevor sie herein kam ihn soeben gefragt hatte.

„Moment!" sagte Lily, stand auf, ging durchs Badezimmer in ihr eigenes Zimmer und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Buch in der Hand wieder zu den beiden zurück.

Sie setzte sich wieder neben James, schlug das Buch auf und fuhr mit dem Finger auf dem Inhaltsverzeichnis hinunter, suchte die angegebene Seite. Als Lily diese gefunden hatte, begann sie zu lesen. James und Sirius beobachteten sie dabei und waren fasziniert, mit was für einer Geschwindigkeit sich Lilys Augen über die Zeilen bewegten, während sie diese las. Nach etwa 10 Minuten schloss sie das Buch und kurz danach für einen Moment die Augen. Dann drehte sie sich zu James, legte ihre Hände auf seinen linken Arm, schloss wiederum die Augen und begann sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren. James sah sie dabei die ganze Zeit an und stellte einen Augenblick später fest, dass Lily während sie sich konzentrierte Tränen über die Wangen liefen, er wagte es jedoch nicht, sie in ihrer Konzentration zu stören, obwohl er den Drang verspürte, ihr sanft und gleichzeitig tröstend über die Wange zu streichen. Als Lily ihre Augen wieder öffnete, stellte sie fest, dass James und Sirius sie beunruhigt ansahen, Sie senkte ihren Blick, damit die beiden ihren traurigen und verzweifelten Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht sahen.

„Lil!" sprach James sie vorsichtig an.

Diese sah zu ihm und versuchte krampfhaft ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. James zog sie auf seinen Schoß und hielt sie in einer sanften Umarmung einfach nur fest, da er bemerkte hatte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

„Es tut mir so leid James, doch ich kann dir mit meiner heilenden Kraft dieses mal nicht helfen!" schluchzte sie plötzlich und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften.

„Shhhh Süße!" flüsterte James und sah Sirius mit einem lässt- du- uns- kurz- alleine- Blick an.

Dieser nickte, stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ich Ramona noch was fragen wollte!" sagte er entschuldigend und verließ das Zimmer.

„Hey Süße, du kannst doch nichts dafür, du hast mir schließlich nicht diesen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt!" sagte James und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„James, ich hätte dir helfen können, wenn Voldemort den Rexokorzauber auf dich gehetzt hätte, doch dem Muster und den Linien des Fluches nach, hat er den Stirelaxozauber auf dich gelegt und den kann nur derjenige wieder von dir nehmen, der ihn auf dich angewendet hat!" erklärte sie schluchzend und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

„Tja, dann muss ich eben zu Voldemort gehen und zu ihm sagen: „Hey nimm sofort den Fluch von mir, ich will mit meiner Süßen Kinder in die Welt setzen, die dir das Leben zur Hölle machen!" scherzte James, mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„James, das ist nicht komisch!" rief sie erschrocken, hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich weiß Prinzessin, aber wenigstens hast du aufgehört zu weinen!" sagte er und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss.

„Ich hätte dir so gern geholfen James!" flüsterte Lily und sah ihm traurig in die Augen.

„Hey, wo ist meine Lily, die ein so herzliches Lachen hat?" versuchte er sie wieder aufzumuntern.

„Die ist in Hogwarts in der Bibliothek und sieht nach, ob es nicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit gibt ihrem Prinzen zu helfen!" antwortete diese.

„Ich liebe Dich Lily und das alleine ist es was zählt, hm!" sagte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch James!" hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen und versank in dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Hä´äm!" räusperte sich jemand an der Tür.

James und Lily fuhren auseinander. „Oh Man Tatze!" rief James leicht verärgert, nahm ein Kissen und warf es nach Sirius.

„Hey, ich will jetzt ins Bett oder soll ich vielleicht in Lilys Bett schlafen?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Untersteh dich!" rief diese, stand auf und ging durchs Badezimmer in ihr eigenes Zimmer.

James sah seinen besten Freund mit einem gespielt bösen Blick an und folgte Lily in ihr Zimmer.

„Gute Nacht ihr beiden!" rief Sirius ihnen noch lachend hinterher, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett.

§§§§§§§§§

James wachte von einem Geräusch mitten in der Nacht auf und als er zu Lily, die neben ihm lag sah, wusste er, wovon er wach geworden war. Lily bewegte sich unruhig im Schlaf und er konnte einzelne Worte, die sie in Schlaf sagte verstehen.

„James bitte glaub mir doch, es tut mir leid dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte, bitte geh nicht, lass mich nicht allein, bitte James geh nicht, Jaaammmeeesss!" schrie sie plötzlich und richtete sich abrupt im Bett auf.

James nahm sie in die Arme und zog sie sanft an sich. „Shhhh Prinzessin!" flüsterte er, um sie zu beruhigen, da sie am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„James, du bist aus dem Zimmer gegangen und hast mir noch, während du die Tür hinter dir geschlossen hast entgegen geschrieen, dass ich dir mit absichtlich nicht helfen wolle und du mich nie wieder sehen willst!" schluchzte Lily.

„Du hattest einen Alptraum Süße!" sagte er und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Als Lily sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ließ er sich mit ihr in seinen Armen in die Kissen zurück gleiten, zog sie zu sich, so dass sie dicht an ihm lag und seine Nähe spüren konnte, wobei er ihr sanft über den Rücken strich. Lily hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und einen Arm um seinen Bauch geschlungen und war kurze Zeit später wieder in James Armen eingeschlafen. James gab ihr noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und glitt langsam ebenfalls wieder in den Schlaf.

§§§§§§§§

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, konnte sie sich an den Traum, den sie in der Nacht gehabt hatte nicht mehr erinnern. Sie stand leise auf und ging ins Bad, schloss die Tür, die zu James Zimmer führte ab und ging unter die Dusche.

„Guten Morgen meine Süße!" hörte sie James Stimme an ihrem Ohr flüstern.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Guten Morgen mein Prinz!" erwiderte sie und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, ich habe es richtig vermisst, mit dir gemeinsam zu duschen Süße!" flüsterte er und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Hals.

Als sie mit duschen fertig waren und sich abgetrocknet hatten, hob James Lily hoch und trug sie ins Zimmer, wo er sie sanft auf ihr Bett legte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. James strich sanft dabei über Lilys Seite und über ihren Bauch, bis hoch zu ihren …!

Lily gab sich ganz diesem wundervollen Gefühl, dass sie so lange entbehrt musste hin.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch Prinzessin!" erwiderte er leise und begann sie wieder leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Sie ließen ihren Gefühle freien lauf und genossen sie in vollen Zügen. Völlig außer Atem ließen sie danach voneinander ab und sahen sich glücklich tief in die Augen.

Lily strich James sanft über die Brust, wobei sie jeden einzelnen Muskel, der sich auf seinem Bauch und der Brust abzeichnete mit dem Finger nachging.

„Süße, wenn du so weiter machst, kommen wir heute nie mehr aus dem Bett!" sagte er grinsend und sah sie dabei schelmisch an.

„Währe das so schlimm James?" fragte sie, hob den Kopf etwas und sah ihn mit einem frechen funkeln in den Augen an.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, wir Marauder färben doch allmählich auf dich ab Süße, wir sollten wohl doch langsam aufpassen, damit du nicht zuviel von uns lernst!" antwortete James und sah sie genauso frech an, wie sie ihn.

„Du hast selber gesagt, dass ich mit einem Marauder verlobt bin und so bleibt es doch gar nicht aus, dass ich so einiges von euch lerne oder?" fragte sie und schenkte ihm ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

„Du bist wirklich einmalig Süße!" antwortete er und küsste sie zärtlich. „Trotzdem sollten wir langsam aufstehen, ansonsten können wir gleich auf das Frühstück verzichten und erst zum Mittagessen in die Küche hinunter gehen!"

„Nah, dann sollten wir uns jetzt aber langsam mal beeilen, sonst hast du womöglich recht und wenn wir in die Küche kommen, hat Ramona schon den Mittagstisch gedeckt!" erwiderte Lily lachend, stand auf und zog sich an.

Als auch James angezogen war, gingen beide gemeinsam Hand in Hand hinunter in die Küche und setzten sich zu Ramona, Emily, Sirius und Bryan an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen!" grüßten die beiden gleichzeitig.

„Na, wie war die erste Nacht wieder hier in Godric´s Hollow?" fragte Sirius und grinste die beiden viel sagend an.

„Super, ich habe hervorragend geschlafen!" antwortete Lily und begann zu lachen, als sie das verdutzte Gesicht von Sirius sah.

„Lily, ich gehe mit Emily nachher zu den Lupin´s und wir werden erst heute Abend wieder zurück sein, Shila hat mich gefragt, ob ich bei den Vorbereitungen für den Ball helfen könnte und ich habe zugesagt. Ich dachte mir ich nehme Emily mit, damit wir uns etwas besser kennen lernen!" erklärte Ramona.

„Ramona, Emily ist mittlerweile 11 Jahre alt, sie wird bald 12 und da kann sie schon alleine entscheiden, ob sie mit dir mit will oder nicht, es ist sehr lieb von dir dass du mir bescheid sagst, aber im enddefekt, kann Emily ruhig mit dir mitgehen, wenn sie das möchte. Ich weiß dass sie bei dir in guten Händen ist Ramona!" erwiderte Lily lächelnd. „Außerdem hast du mein vollstes Vertrauen, du würdest nichts tun, was ich auch nicht tun würde und würdest sie beschützen, als wäre sie deine Tochter, wie du es auch mit mir immer getan hast und ich bin doch immerhin etwas älter als Emily!" fügte Lily lachend hinzu.

„Lily, dein Vertrauen in mich ehrt mich!" sagte Ramona verlegen.

„Uhhhh, dass ich das noch mal erleben darf, dass du nach all den Jahren, die wir zusammen sind, noch verlegen werden kannst Liebling!" rief Bryan lachend und sah Ramona schelmisch an.

„Bryan, du bist unmöglich!" rief diese lachend und alle anderen fielen mit ein.

„Ramona, ich glaube dieser Satz, wird bei uns beiden der Standardsatz werden, da James ebenso wie Bryan, manches mal wirklich unmöglich sind, vor allem, wenn sie uns auf den Arm nehmen!" entgegnete Lily.

„Ich gebe dir vollkommen Recht Lily!" sagte Ramona und sah ihren Mann, ebenso wie Lily James mit einem unschuldigen Blick an, woraufhin diese herzhaft zu lachen anfingen.

„Nun gut, dann würde ich sagen Emily, lass uns aufbrechen und Shila helfen gehen, was meinst du?" fragte Ramona sie und diese nickte zustimmend.

Emily ging zu Lily, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, umarmte sie kurz und verließ gemeinsam mir Ramona die Küche.

„Das meinte ich, als ich zu dir sagte, dass meine Mum Emily in Anspruch nehmen wird!" erklärte James ihr.

„James, was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach Evans Garden flohen und dort zu Mittagessen, allerdings nur, wenn wir Binky keine zu großen Umstände machen, wenn wir dort unverhofft auftauchen!" machte Lily den Vorschlag.

„Hey, das ist eine gute Idee!" erwiderte James.

„Ich könnte uns allerdings auch hier etwas kochen!" erklärte Lily und sah in drei erstaunte Gesichter.

„Du kannst kochen?" fragte Sirius und sah sie etwas verwundert an.

„Ja, hast du etwa gedacht, ich stecke meine Nase nur in Bücher und lese?" stellte Lily eine Gegenfrage.

„Ähm… nun ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin ja!" antwortete Sirius.

Lily schnaufte etwas verächtlich und wandte sich dann an Bryan.

„Bryan, wie können wir nächste Woche, wenn James, Sirius und ich in Evans Garden sind, die Pferde dort hin bringen, da ich nicht vorhabe, das Grundstück zu Fuß zu erkunden!" erkundigte sich Lily bei ihm.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern und deine Stute, sowie James Hengst nach Evans Garden bringen!" erwiderte dieser und lächelte sie geheimnisvoll an.

„Danke!" sagte Lily und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hey!" beschwerte sich James und tat eifersüchtig.

„Bryan ist mein Schwiegervater in spee und dem darf ich doch wohl einen Kuss zum Dank dafür, dass er unsere Pferde nach Evans Garden bringt geben oder?" fragte Lily scheinheilig.

Als Bryan das Gesicht seines Sohnes sah, begann er lauthals zu lachen.

„Kommt last uns nach Evans Garden aufbrechen!" sagte Lily, stand auf und machte Anstalten aus der Küche zu gehen.

Dabei musste sie an James vorbei und dieser schlang blitzschnell seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

„James!" rief Lily erschrocken.

Dieser lachte und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Kommt ihr jetzt mit oder soll ich allein nach Evans Garden gehen?" fragte sie und sah James, sowie Sirius fragend an.

„Wir kommen natürlich mit!" antwortete Sirius und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

Lily stand von James Schoß auf, sodass er auch aufstehen konnte und alle drei verließen die Küche, gingen ins Wohnzimmer und reisten mit Flohpulver nach Evans Garden.

Als sie dort nacheinander aus dem Kamin stiegen, stand plötzlich Binky neben Lily.

„Missy Lily ist wieder da, Binky freut sich, sie wieder zu sehen!" teilte diese freudestrahlend Lily mit.

„Binky, ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen und wieder hier zu sein!" erwiderte Lily freundlich und lächelte die Elfe an.

„Möchte Missy Lily etwas trinken?" fragte Binky und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Danke Binky, aber im Moment nicht, vielleicht nachher, wenn es dir keine Umstände macht." antwortete Lily.

„Missy Lily macht Binky keine Umstände!" erwiderte diese.

„Binky, ich wollte dich um etwas bitten!" sagte Lily.

„Ich erfülle Missy Lily alle Wünsche, Missy Lily muss Binky ihre Wünsche nur mitteilen!" erwiderte diese und sah Lily freudestrahlend an.

„Binky, könntest du den Schutzzauber für meine anderen Freunde ändern?" fragte Lily. „Ich wollte ihnen nächste Woche auch einmal das Haus zeigen!"

„Missy muss Binky nur sagen, wenn sie gern hier im Haus als Gast begrüßen möchte!" erklärte Binky.

„Als erstes Jessica Brown!" sagte Lily

„Die Familie Brown ist eine gute Familie, mit vielen großen Zauberern, die immer auf der guten Seite gekämpft haben, Miss Jessica Brown ist eine Halbblütige Hexe, die immer gut zu Missy Lily war!" erklärte Binky und vollführte mit ihren Händen komplizierte Bewegungen. „Wer noch Missy?"

„Remus Lupin!" antwortete Lily.

„Oh, Mr. Lupin seien ein armer Zauberer, er wurde als kleines Kind von einem Werwolf gebissen!" erklärte Binky.

„Binky, wird der Schutzzauber Mr. Lupin nicht hier ins Haus lassen?" fragte James.

„Mr. Lupin darf hier ins Haus kommen, da seine Familie immer auf der guten Seite gestanden hat, auch kann Mr. Lupin nichts dafür, dass er ein Werwolf ist Master James!" erklärte Binky und vollzog die Änderung des Schutzzaubers vom Kamin. „Wenn möchten sie noch hier im Haus begrüßen Missy Lily?"

„Serafine Jacobs!" antwortete Lily.

Binky nickte. „Familie Jacobs ist eine reinblütige Familie, mit Vorfahren, die alle auf der guten Seite gekämpft haben, der Vater von Miss Jacobs, wurde im letzten Jahr von Todessern getötet!" erklärte Binky und änderte wiederum den Schutzzauber. „Noch jemand Missy Lily?"

„Ja, Mr. Aron Shacklebolt und seine Familie, das wären dann erst einmal alle!" antwortete diese.

„Oh, Master Shacklebolt ist ein sehr guter Zauberer, er ist ihr Pate Missy Lily und auf Grund dessen, hat er immer Zutritt in Evans Garden, da er für Missy Lily immer da war, wenn sie ihn brauchte und Missy Lily immer beschützen will, ebenso wie Master James!" erklärte Binky und vollführte ein letztes Mal die komplizierten Bewegungen, um den Schutzzauber des Kamins zu ändern.

„Master James!" sprach Binky James an.

„Ja, was ist Binky?" fragte dieser.

„Es tut mir leid für Master James, was der dunkle Lord ihm angetan hat!" antwortete Binky und sah ihn traurig an.

James sah sie und danach Lily verwirrt an und fragte: „Woher weißt du, was mir Voldemort angetan hat?" fragte er.

„Binky ist eine gute Elfe und hat gespürt, was mit Master James passiert ist, da er mit Missy Lily verlobt ist und das Band der tiefen und innigen Liebe zwischen Missy Lily und Master James sehr stark ist, hat Binky die Schwingungen gespürt, die Master James in sich trägt!" antwortete diese und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

Lily sah James traurig an und wandte sich dann Binky zu.

„Binky, wo ist eigentlich die Küche?" fragte Lily um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen.

„Oh, Missy Lily braucht nicht selber kochen, da Missy Lily von Binky und den anderen Elfen hier in Evans Garden verwöhnt werden wird, wie damals auch ihre Großmutter!" erklärte Binky.

„Binky, ich möchte gern die Küche sehen bitte!" sagte Lily und sah diese freundlich an.

„Bitte folgen sie mir Missy Lily!" erwiderte Binky.

„Binky führte Lily in einen hinteren Teil des Hauses, bog nach rechts und führte Lily, James und Sirius durch eine große Flügeltür. Als Lily und die beiden Marauder den dahinter liegenden Raum betraten, bekamen sie große Augen, da sie eine so große Küche, nie in diesem Teil des Hauses vermutet hätten.

„Wow!" entfuhr es Sirius.

Plötzlich standen mindestens 30 Hauselfen vor ihnen und verbeugten sich tief vor Lily, was dieser sehr unangenehm war und sie daraufhin leicht errötete.

„Bitte, nicht!" sagte sie und deutete den Hauselfen sich wieder aus der Verbeugung aufzurichten.

„Missy Lily ist eine sehr gütige Herrin, wie auch Lady Evans!" sagte Binky und strahlte Lily an.

„Danke Binky!" bedankte sie sich und lächelte freundlich zurück.

„Die Hauselfen werden Missy Lily, Master James und Mr. Black eine Kleinigkeit zum Mittagessen zubereiten und Binky wird es ihnen dann ins Esszimmer, was neben dem Kaminzimmer liegt bringen!" erklärte Binky und schob Lily, sowie James und Sirius sanft aus der Küche.

Lily kam nicht dazu der Elfe zu wieder sprechen, da diese dies nicht zuließ und so ging Lily zur Terrassentür, öffnete diese und trat hinaus auf die Terrasse.

„Man Lily, die Hauselfen die du hier im Haus hast, sind das genaue Gegenteil von dem Elfen, den meine Eltern im Grimmald Place haben, wenn ich an Krecher denke, krieg ich echt ne Gänsehaut!" erklärte Sirius.

„Es sind wirklich sehr liebe Elfen, doch es ist mir unangenehm, dass sie alles hier im Haus machen und ich es nicht, von ihrer Seite her selber machen darf!" erwiderte Lily und sah gedankenverloren über das Grundstück von Evans Garden.

James legte einen Arm über ihre Schulter und drückte sie leicht an sich.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen Süße, spätestens dann wirst du froh darüber sein, wenn du deine Ausbildung als Heilerin beginnst!" versicherte ihr James.

„Aber ihr habt doch auch keine Hauselfen und deine Mum macht auch alles in eurem großen Haus!" erwiderte Lily.

„Wir haben auch Hauselfen, nur hast du sie nie gesehen, da sie sich, wie auch die die in Hogwarts arbeiten, niemals zeigen!" erklärte James. „Meine Mum könnte Godric´s Hollow nie allein in Ordnung halten, so groß wie das ist!"

„Missy Lily, das essen ist angerichtet!" hörte Lily hinter sich Binky.

Lily drehte sich zu ihr um, nickte ihr dankend zu und gemeinsam mit James und Sirius betrat sie wieder das Haus und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Esszimmer. Dort setzten sie sich auf drei nebeneinander stehende Stühle und begannen zu essen.

Nach dem Essen, erklärte Lily James und Sirius, dass sie in die Bibliothek gehen und etwas lesen würde. James sah ihr, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging hinterher und danach zu Sirius.

„Sie wird bestimmt in der Bibliothek nach einem Buch suchen, um heraus zu finden, wie sie mir helfen kann!" teilte James Sirius mit.

„Wie kommst du darauf Kumpel?" fragte Sirius und sah James verwundert an.

„Lily hatte letzte Nacht einen Alptraum und hat im Schlaf gesprochen!" erklärte James ihm.

„Was hat sie denn gesagt?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

James erzählte es ihm und Sirius sah diesen nachdenklich an.

„Das was Voldemort dir angetan hat, macht ihr sehr zu schaffen, nur wird sie es dir gegenüber nicht zugeben, da sie dich nicht daran immer wieder erinnern will nehme ich an!" schlussfolgerte Sirius.

„Ja, sie leidet genauso darunter, wie ich auch, doch ich bewundere sie für ihre Unnachgiebigkeit, nicht aufzugeben und immer nach einer Lösung zu suchen, wenn es ein Problem gibt!" erklärte James.

„Sie liebt dich Kumpel und weil das so ist, will sie das was dir Voldemort angetan hat nicht einfach so hinnehmen, da sie nicht will, dass Voldemort gewinnt, mit allem was er tut!" entgegnete ihm Sirius. „Ich bin ehrlich, ich bewundere Lily dafür, dass sie nicht so schnell aufgeben will und egal was Voldemort auch tut, sie wird es nie akzeptieren, was er anderen nur aus reiner Boshaftigkeit und Machtgier antut, dazu ist sie zu sehr eine Gryffindor!" erwiderte Sirius und sah James fest dabei in die Augen.

„Für diese Eigenschaften und für noch viel mehr, liebe ich sie und werde sie mein ganzes Leben lang nie mehr hergeben, da kannst du dir sicher sein Kumpel!" teilte James Sirius mit und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Hey ihr beiden, seit ihr noch nicht mit Essen fertig oder warum sitzt ihr hier immer noch am Tisch?" fragte Lily, deren Kopf in der Tür erschienen war.

„Warum? Was hast du denn noch mit uns vor Sweetheart?" fragte Sirius schelmisch grinsend.

„Och nichts besonderes eigentlich, nur hat mir Binky eben erzählt, dass es unten im Keller des Hauses eine Art Schwimmbecken gibt und ich mir dachte, dass wir es uns mal ansehen und eventuell schwimmen gehen könnten!" antwortete Lily und lächelte beide erwartungsvoll an.

„Hey, das ist eine gute Idee, aber du hast vergessen, dass wir keine Badesachen dabei haben!" erklärte James.

„Wer sagt das denn?" fragte Lily und grinste ihn geheimnisvoll an.

„Ich!" antwortete James und grinste schelmisch zurück.

„Na wenn du meinst!" entgegnete Lily und schon war ihr Kopf wieder verschwunden.

James und Sirius standen vom Tisch auf und verließen eilig das Esszimmer, um Lily in den Keller zu folgen.

Sie stiegen eine leicht gewundene Treppe in diesen hinunter und folgten Binky einen langen geraden Gang entlang, gingen um eine leichte Biegung und standen plötzlich vor einer großen Eichentür, die von Binky mit einem Wink ihrer rechten Hand geöffnet wurde. Als Lily, James und Sirius hinter Binky in den Hallenförmigen Raum traten, stießen alle drei ein erstauntes Boah aus. Den dass was sie sahen, hatte eher mit einen großem unterirdischen See Ähnlichkeit, als mit einem Schwimmbecken. Das Wasser was sich in diesem befand, war Kristallklar und machte den Anschein, als wäre es eisig kalt. Doch als Lily ihre Hand ins Wasser hielt, war dieses angenehm warm und die Bewegungen des Wassers spiegelten sich an den Wänden des Raumes wieder. Sie sahen an der rechten Wand mehrere Kabinen, in denen man sich umziehen konnte und am Rand des riesigen Schwimmbeckens standen 10 Liegestühle, die zum ausruhen einluden.

„Ich gehe mich umziehen!" erklärte Lily und schritt auf einer der Kabinen zu.

„Und wir sollen schwimmen, wie die Götter uns erschufen?" fragte Sirius.

Lily drehte sich zu ihnen um und sah sie verschmitzt grinsend an. „Nein, James deine Sachen liegen in Kabine 2 und deine Sirius in Kabine 3!" erwiderte sie und ging auf Kabine 1 zu, in der sie auch sogleich verschwand.

James und Sirius sahen sich erstaunt an, gingen auf die Kabinen zu, die ihnen Lily soeben mitgeteilt hatte und entdeckten in diesen, ihre Badesachen die wie sie wussten, eigentlich in Godric´s Hollow sein sollten, doch lagen diese nun vor ihnen in der Kabine. James und Sirius zogen sich um und als sie aus den Kabinen traten, sahen sie Lily, die gerade über eine mittelgroße Treppe ins Wasser ging.

„Wie kommen unsere Schwimmsachen denn hier her?" fragte Sirius.

„Als Binky mir sagte, dass es hier im Keller ein Schwimmbecken gibt, bin ich nach Godric´s Hollow gefloht und habe sie kurzer Hand einfach hergeholt!" antwortete Lily und schwamm auf die gegenüberliegenden Seite der Treppe zu.

„Woher wusstest du dass wir mit dir schwimmen gehen würden?" fragte Sirius scheinheilig.

„Ich wusste es nicht, doch ich wäre, wenn ihr keine Lust dazu gehabt hättet, auch alleine schwimmen gegangen, aber da ich euch beiden kenne, hättet ihr euch das Vergnügen nicht entgehen lassen!" erwiderte Lily lachend.

„Wie immer hast du Recht meine Süße!" gab James zu, sprang ins Wasser und schwamm auf sie zu.

Sirius tat es ihm gleich und im Nu war eine riesige Wasserschlacht im Gange.

Als es Lily zu viel wurde, stieg sie aus dem Wasser, ging auf einen der Liegestühle zu, legte sich darauf und sah den beiden Maraudern lachend bei ihrer Wasserschlacht zu.

„Du lachst?" fragte James und sah sie mit einem frechen Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Ja!" erwiderte sie immer noch lachend.

„Etwa über uns?" fragte Sirius.

„Ja!" sagte Lily, mehr brachte sie vor lachen nicht heraus.

James und Sirius sahen sich mit einem hintergründigen Blick an, schwammen auf den Rand, der sich in der Nähe von Lily befand zu, stiegen aus dem Wasser und gingen direkt auf sie zu.

„Wenn ihr das macht, was ich gerade vermute, was ihr machen wollt, rede ich mit euch die restlichen Monate bis zum Abschluss kein Wort mehr!" drohte sie, als sie diesen bestimmten Blick in den Augen der beiden sah.

„Das nehmen wir in Kauf!" erwiderten beide gleichzeitig.

Als die beiden bei Lily ankamen, umfasste James ihren linken Arm und ihr linkes Bein am Gelenk, sowie Sirius es ihm mit ihrer rechten Seite gleichtat und hoben sie vom Liegestuhl hoch, ließen sie zwischen sich hin und her pendeln und als Lily überm Wasser schwebte ließen sie sie los und Lily traf auf die Wasseroberfläche auf, wobei sie die beiden mit Wasser beim hineinfallen nass spritzte und versank unter Wasser. Lily konnte vorher gerade noch Luft holen, als sie im Wasser untertauchte und automatisch die Luft anhalten. Sie stieß sich vom Boden des Beckens ab und holte, als ihr Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchstieß tief Luft. Sie schwamm schnell zum Rand des Beckens, hielt sich daran fest und sah die Marauder mit einem gespielt bösen Blick an.

„Oh, oh!" entfuhr es Sirius, wobei er zu James hinüber schaute, welcher drei Mal trocken schluckte, als er den Blick von Lily auf sich gerichtet sah.

Lily stieg aus dem Wasser, würdigte die beiden keines Blickes und verschwand in der Kabine, um sich umzuziehen, dabei musste sie sich ein lachen verkneifen, als sie die betretenen Gesichter von James und Sirius sah.

Nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hatten, verließen sie den Raum und machten sich wieder auf den Weg ins obere Stockwerk.

„Süße, bist du noch böse auf uns?" fragte James und sah sie mit einem Hundeblick an.

„Ich sollte es eigentlich noch sein, doch ich kann es nicht!" antwortete sie, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Puh!" machte Sirius und tat so, als würde er sich mit der Hand den Angstschweiß von der Stirn wischen.

„Wir sollten langsam nach Godric´s Hollow zurück reisen!" erklärte Lily.

„Ja, sonst verpassen wir noch das Abendessen!" erwiderte Sirius grinsend.

„Sirius, du denkst auch nur ans Essen!" sagte James Kopf schüttelnd.

„Nicht nur!" entgegnete dieser und grinste seinen besten Freund verschmitzt an.

„Missy Lily will schon wieder gehen?" fragte Binky, die neben ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Ja, ich muss, aber ich komme nächste Woche mit James und Sirius wieder, dann bleiben wir die ganze Woche, bis wir wieder nach Hogwarts müssen!" erklärte Lily.

„Binky freut sich, dass Missy Lily wiederkommt, Binky wird alles für nächste Woche vorbereiten, damit Missy Lily zufrieden sein wird mit Binky!" erklärte diese freudestrahlend.

„Binky, Mr. Potter wollte James und mein Pferd hierher bringen, könntest du das Tor für ihn öffnen?" fragte Lily diese.

„Binky wird Master Potter auf Evans Garden begrüßen und ihm das Tor öffnen, damit er Missy Lilys und Master James Pferd in die Stallungen von Evans Garden bringen kann!" antwortete diese.

„Danke Binky!" sagte Lily, ging in die Hocke und umarmte diese.

„Binky ist glücklich, dass sie Missy Lily helfen kann!" erklärte sie und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Danach verabschiedeten sich Lily, James und Sirius von Binky und flohten nacheinander zurück nach Godric´s Hollow.


	87. Kapitel 87

Kapitel 87 

Als Lily aus dem Kamin in Godric´s Hollow stieg, sah sie entsetzt, dass das Wohnzimmer der Potters ganz verwüstet war. Sie trat schnell zur Seite, da hinter ihr gerade Sirius, dicht gefolgt von James aus dem Kamin heraustraten.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?" fragte Sirius fassungslos.

„Wenn wir hier gewesen wären, könnten wir dir darauf antworten!" antwortete James sarkastisch.

Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe aus ihren Umhängen und verließen langsam und vorsichtig das Wohnzimmer und traten auf den Flur, wo es genauso aussah, wie im Wohnzimmer. Sie gingen vorsichtig weiter bis zur Tür, die zur Küche führte und sahen in diese hinein, dort war ebenso alles verwüstet, wie im Flur und im Wohnzimmer.

„Master James!" hörten sie plötzlich neben sich eine piepsige Stimme.

James drehte sich zu der Stimme um und erkannte einen der Hauselfen von Godric´s Hollow.

„Gorge was ist hier passiert?" fragte er den Hauselfen, der so plötzlich neben ihm stand.

„Viele schwarz gekleidete Männer waren plötzlich hier und haben nach etwas oder jemanden gesucht. Sie haben alles abgesucht, vom ersten Stock bis in den Keller und einer von ihnen schrie die anderen immer wieder an, sie sollten weitersuchen und auch in jede noch so kleine Ecke nachsehen. Doch wir Elfen haben nicht verstanden, was sie genau miteinander sprachen. Wir konnten nur etwas hören, wenn der eine der schwarzen Männer, die anderen anschrie und als sie sich wieder alle hier im Flur versammelt hatten, schrie einer, dass wohl keiner hier wäre und das ihr Meister davon wohl nicht sehr begeistert sein würde, da sie den Auftrag den er ihnen erteilt hätte ja nicht ausführen konnten. Der Mann, er hatte helles blondes Haar, schrie ihn an, dass er nicht eher von hier fortgehen würde, bis er Master James und seine…" brach der Elf ab, da er das Wort nicht aussprechen mochte.

„Schon gut Gorge, wo ist mein Vater?" fragte James diesen.

„Master Bryan ist im Ministerium und Lady Ramona ist mit Missy Emily bei Mrs. Lupin!" antwortete er und sah James mit seinen großen, Golfballförmigen Augen an.

„Lily, James, Sirius seit ihr hier?" hörten sie Ramonas Stimme im Wohnzimmer.

„Wir sind hier Mum!" antwortete James ihr und sah zur Wohnzimmertür.

Diese öffnete sich augenblicklich und eine besorgt aussehende Ramona, gefolgt von Emily und Shacklebolt kam eilig auf sie zu.

„Merlin sei Dank, euch ist nichts passiert!" rief sie und umarmte erleichtert James, Lily und Sirius.

„Nein uns ist nichts passiert, wir sind auch eben erst nach Godric´s Hollow zurückgekommen." erwiderte James.

„Ihr ward nicht hier?" fragte Ramona verwirrt.

„Nein, wir waren in Evans Garden!" antwortete Lily und Ramona atmete erleichtert auf.

„Aber woher wusstest du, was hier passiert ist?" fragte James seine Mutter und sah sie verwundert an.

„Ich habe Quicksy zu Lady Ramona geschickt, damit er ihr berichtet, was auf Godric´s Hollow passiert ist und das hier schwarz gekleidete Männer hier waren und nach Master James und Missy Evans gesucht haben!" piepste Gorge.

„Aber wie sind sie bei all den Schutzzaubern ins Haus gekommen?" fragte Sirius.

„Voldemort kennt Mittel und Wege um die Schutzzauber zu brechen, deshalb konnten sie hier eindringen!" erklärte Shacklebolt.

„Aber die die Hogwarts schützen, die konnte er bislang nicht brechen und auch bei denen die Evans Garden umgeben, wird er es nicht schaffen!" sagte Dumbledore, der gerade mit Bryan aus dem Wohnzimmer und auf sie zu kam.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Ramona verwundert.

„Ich habe in den Archiven vom Ministerium etwas nachgeforscht und herausgefunden, das die Schutzzauber die Evans Garden umgeben schon weit mehr als 600 Jahre existieren und keiner es jemals geschafft hat, sie zu brechen. Ich habe es vorhin, als ich dort war versucht, doch diese Schutzzauber sind mit irgendetwas kombiniert, so dass sie die Flüche, die die Schutzzauber eigentlich brechen müssten, von ihnen abprallen, sodass Evans Garden sicherer ist als sogar Hogwarts, deswegen würde ich sagen, dass Lily, James, Sirius, du Ramona und Bryan nach Evans Garden reist, dort seit ihr auf jeden Fall sicher!" antwortete Dumbledore.

„Aber was wird aus Emily?" fragte Lily und sah ihn an.

„Sie kann, wie ich dir schon sagte, nicht mit nach Evans Garden, den Grund dafür sagte ich dir bereits!" erwiderte er.

„Dann bleibe ich auch hier!" entgegnete Lily stur.

„Lily, ich gehe mit Professor Dumbledore nach Hogwarts zurück, deine Sicherheit ist wichtiger als meine, den du- weißt- schon- wer ist nicht hinter mir her, sondern hinter dir und James!" sagte Emily und sah ihr fest dabei in die Augen.

„Moment!" sagte Lily, ging an den anderen vorbei in Richtung Wohnzimmer und verschwand darin.

„Sie ist wirklich ein sturer Dickkopf!" entfuhr es Ramona.

„Emily kann mit nach Evans Garden!" teilte Lily den andern mit, während sie wieder zu ihnen zurückkam.

„Wie, sie kann auch mit nach Evans Garden?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Ich habe eben mit Binky gesprochen und da Emily erst 11 Jahre alt und keine Slytherin ist, kann sie ohne weiteres mit nach Evans Garden kommen. Binky sagte mir, dass Kinder als unschuldig gelten, da sie in dem Alter noch keinen Kontakt mit der dunklen Seite haben!" erklärte Lily ihnen.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, ihr packt eure Sachen und vergesst nicht eure Sachen für den Ball morgen mit einzupacken!" sagte Ramona.

Alle nickten und gingen ins obere Stockwerk, um ihre Sachen zusammen zupacken. Keine Stunde später, trafen sie sich wieder unten im Flur, gingen ins Wohnzimmer, von wo aus sie mittels Flohpulver nacheinander nach Evans Garden reisten.

Als sie alle nacheinander in Evans Garden angekommen waren, wurden sie von Binky herzlich begrüßt.

„Binky freut sich, sie alle hier in Evans Garden begrüßen zu dürfen, ich zeige ihnen wo sie schlafen werden und hoffe dass sie sich hier wohl fühlen werden, bitte folgen sie mir!" sagte sie und ging auf die große Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte zu.

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf und Binky führte sie nach links, wo sich die Gästezimmer befanden. Sie führt Ramona und Bryan zu einem Zimmer, was auf der linken Seite des Ganges lag, öffnete die Tür und ließ sie an sich vorbei den Raum dahinter betreten.

„Ich hoffe dass dieses Zimmer ihnen Recht ist!" sagte Binky an Ramona und Bryan gewandt.

„Es ist wunderschön Binky, vielen Dank!" erwiderte Ramona begeistert.

„Binky wird Lady und Master Potter benachrichtigen, wenn das Abendessen angerichtet ist!" erklärte sie und schloss die Tür.

Binky wandte sich nun Sirius und Emily zu.

„Missy Emily, bitte folgen sie mir!" sagte sie und ging auf eine Tür zu, die gegenüber der von Ramona und Bryan lag. „Dies ist Missy Emilys Zimmer, ich hoffe sie fühlen sich darin wohl!"

Emily betrat, nachdem Binky die Tür des Zimmers geöffnet hatte, den dahinter liegenden Raum und bekam glänzende Augen.

„Oh, das Zimmer ist wunderschön, danke Binky!" sagte sie und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Binky sagte auch Emily, dass sie sie zum Abendessen holen würde und schloss die Zimmertür.

„Mr. Black Sir, bitte folgen sie mir!" sagte sie an Sirius gewandt und schritt auf eine Tür zu, die drei Türen weiter entfernt von Emilys war.

Sie öffnete diese und deutete ihm dieses zu betreten.

„Wow!" mehr konnte Sirius nicht sagen, da der Anblick des Zimmers ihm die Sprache verschlug.

„Dies Zimmer ist für Ehrengäste und da sie Mr. Black ein sehr guter Freund von Missy Lily und Master James sind, gebürgt ihnen dieses Zimmer und immer wenn sie hier sind oder auch nur zu besuch kommen, wird dieses Zimmer ihres sein, da Binky es niemand anderem sonst zeigen würde!" erklärte sie ihm. „Ich werde auch ihnen bescheid geben, wann das Abendessen angerichtet ist." fügte sie noch hinzu und schloss die Tür.

„Und wo schlaf ich?" fragte James, da Binky keine Anstalten machte ihm ein Gästezimmer zuzuweisen.

Binky sah ihn verwundert an, woraufhin Dumbledore amüsiert zu schmunzelten begann.

„Master James ist mit Missy Lily verlobt und Master James wird nicht in einem Gästezimmer schlafen, das ist seiner nicht würdig. Er schläft bei Missy Lily im Schlafzimmer, das sich im Privatbereich von Missy Lily befindet. Da mir Missy Lily mitteilte, dass sie der Meinung ist, dass Evans Garden ihnen Master James und Missy Lily gemeinsam gehören, ist ihnen der Privatbereich zugänglich, doch niemand außer ihnen und Missy Lily kann diesen Bereich betreten, da ich diesen Bereich mit einem besonderen Schutzzauber versehen habe, damit ihnen niemand zu nahe kommen oder sie verletzen kann. Master James und Missy Lily stehen unter meinem Schutz, sowie sie in Hogwarts unter dem Schutz von Professor Dumbledore stehen!" erklärte sie ihm und ging auf eine Tür an der rechten Wand des Privatbereiches zu, öffnete diese und gab den Weg in den Raum dahinter frei.

Lily musste schmunzeln, als sie James Gesicht sah und konnte sich ein „Dich sprachlos zu sehen ist gold wert" nicht verkneifen. Woraufhin James sich zu ihr umdrehte und schelmisch grinsend langsam auf sie zuging.

Binky schloss schnell die Tür, da sie anstandshalber dies nicht mit ansehen wollte und lächelte Dumbledore und Shacklebolt an, als sie sich von der Tür zu ihnen umdrehte und auf sie zuging.

„Binky wird mal nachsehen, ob das Abendessen schon zubereitet ist!" erklärte sie und deutete Dumbledore und Shacklebolt, die bei der Treppe auf sie gewartet hatten ihr zu folgen und ging mit ihnen wieder hinunter in den hallenartigen Flur. Dort führte sie beide in das Kaminzimmer und bat sie dort Platz zu nehmen, bis das Abendessen angerichtet wäre.

§§§§§§

James ging weiterhin langsam auf Lily zu und umschlang blitzschnell, damit sie ihm nicht entwischen konnte ihre Taille und hob sie hoch. Er trug sie zum Bett, legte sie sanft darauf ab und sah sie mit einem funkeln in den Augen verschmitzt lächelnd an.

„James, wenn du das tust, was ich mir gerade denke, tanze ich morgen auf dem Ball kein einziges Mal mit dir!" drohte sie ihm, wusste aber selbst, dass sie dies nie machen würde.

„Das riskiere ich!" erwiderte er, legte sich blitzschnell, aber dennoch sanft auf sie, sodass sie ihm nicht entwischen konnte und begann sie zu kitzeln.

„Hör auf James!" rief sie lachend.

„Nein, da das was du eben gesagt hast, mit dem gold wert und sprachlos, bestraft werden muss!" entgegnete er ihr und kitzelte sie weiter.

„Bitte, hör auf!" flehte sie lachend.

„Nein Süße, ich hab dich schon lang nicht mehr durchgekitzelt!" erwiderte er und kitzelte sie erbarmungslos.

„James bitte, hör auf ich kann nicht mehr!" rief sie flehend.

James erbarmte sich und ließ von ihr ab, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür und Binky betrat nach einem herein das Zimmer.

„Missy Lily, Master James, das Abendessen ist angerichtet!" sagte sie.

„Danke Binky, wir kommen!" erwiderte Lily und stand, ebenso wie James vom Bett auf und folgten ihr nach unten ins Esszimmer, wo sie auf Sirius, Ramona, Bryan, Emily, sowie Dumbledore und Shacklebolt trafen, die dort am Tisch saßen.

„Sirius, wo hast du denn das blaue Auge her?" fragte James, als er dies sah.

„Ich wollte euch zum Abendessen holen, doch ich prallte an irgendetwas ab und bin ungefähr zwei Meter nach hinten über den Boden geschlittert, dabei hieb ich mir selbst die Faust aufs Auge!" erklärte er und James fing an zu lachen.

„Hey Krone, das ist nicht witzig!" rief Sirius.

„Doch, die Vorstellung dass du dich selbst K.O. schlägst ist schon witzig!" erwiderte dieser und begann noch mehr zu lachen.

„HA, HA!" machte Sirius und aß weiter.

„Binky wird bei Mr. Black das Auge wieder in Ordnung bringen, da er morgen nicht mit einem blauen Auge zu dem Ball von Mrs. Lupin gehen kann!" erklärte Binky, schnipste mit dem Finger und das Auge von Sirius war nicht mehr blau- lila.

„Ramona, wann fängt der Ball morgen eigentlich an?" fragte Lily, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Shila sagte mir heute, dass der Ball um 18:00 Uhr anfangen wird und bis alle Gäste da sind, wird es bestimmt 19:00 oder 20:00 Uhr werden. Danach begeben wir uns zu Tisch und danach wird dann eine Art Verlosung stattfinden wird. Ach bevor ich es vergesse, Serafine und Jessica werden auch mit ihren Eltern beziehungsweise Verwandtschaft kommen.

„Das ist ja wunderbar, dann kann ich ihnen sagen, dass sie nächste Woche herkommen und das Haus besichtigen können!" freute sich Lily.

James sah sie amüsiert an und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

Sie saßen noch bis kurz vor Mitternacht zusammen, dann verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und reiste mittels Flohpulver nach Hogwarts zurück. Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich auch Shackelbolt und reiste mit Flohpulver zu sich nach Hause, aber nicht bevor er Lily noch einmal in den Arm nahm und ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie sich morgen auf dem Wohltätigkeitsball wieder sehen würden.

Auch Lily, James und die anderen zogen sich auf ihre Zimmer zurück, da der Tag doch für alle sehr anstrengend war.

Als Lily und James in das Schlafzimmer kamen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten bemerkte Lily, dass James sich suchend umsah.

„Was suchst du James?" fragte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

„Die Tür zum Badezimmer!" antwortete er.

Lily ging auf den Ganzkörperspiegel zu und schwang ihn in ihre Richtung, so dass dahinter ein Eingang zum Vorschein kam.

„Hier ist das Badezimmer!" teilte sie ihm mit und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um.

„Woher weißt du das Süße?" fragte James verwundert.

„James, du hast wohl vergessen dass ich, bevor wir im Orden des Phönix aufgenommen wurden, die Nacht hier verbracht habe und an dem Tag, zeigte mir Binky, wo sich das Badezimmer befindet." antwortete sie lächelnd.

James ging auf sie zu und sah in den, hinter dem Spiegel befindlichen Raum.

„Wow!" entfuhr es ihm und betrat beeindruckt das Badezimmer.

Lily sah ihm lächelnd zu und dachte in dem Moment daran, dass sie ebenso beeindruckt an dem Tag, als sie das Badezimmer von Binky gezeigt bekam gewesen war wie jetzt James. Sie zog sich aus und ging unter die Dusche, wohin ihr James nachdem er sich ebenfalls ausgezogen hatte, augenblicklich folgte.

„Hier haben wir noch mehr Platz als in Godric´s Hollow!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, wobei Lily eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn zu sich, öffnete leicht ihren Mund und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, wobei ihre Zunge seine sanft berührte und der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sah Lily James zärtlich in die Augen und strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„So lange haben wir noch nie gemeinsam geduscht." flüsterte sie noch etwas außer Atem.

James sah ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie noch einmal sanft. Sie stiegen aus der Dusche, trockneten sich ab und gingen zurück ins Schlafzimmer, zogen sich an, gingen ins Bett und aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie langsam ein.

§§§§§§§§

Als James am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er in die strahlend grünen Augen von Lily, die ihn anlächelte.

„Guten Morgen mein Prinz!" flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Guten Morgen Prinzessin!" flüsterte er lächelnd und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte Lily und sah ihm verliebt in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch meine Süße!" flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft.

„Lass uns aufstehen und Frühstücken ja?" fragte Lily und sah ihn zärtlich an.

„Ungern Süße, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich auch Hunger, aber auf etwas anderes als auf Frühstück!" erwiderte er, strich ihr über die Wange, glitt langsam mit der Hand weiter zu ihrem Nacken, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Lily strich ihm sanft über den Bauch und seiner Brust und versank regelrecht in dem Strudel der Gefühle.

Als an der Tür klopfte, lagen beide zärtlich aneinandergekuschelt, immer noch etwas außer Atem, in einer sanften Umarmung im Bett.

„Ja!" rief Lily, bemüht ihren Atem zu beruhigen.

„Missy Lily, Master James, das Frühstück ist angerichtet!" teilte ihnen Binky durch die Tür mit.

„Danke Binky, wir kommen gleich!" erwiderte Lily. „Wir sollten wirklich langsam aufstehen!" sagte sie zärtlich an James gewandt, gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss, löste sich langsam von ihm, stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer.

James sah ihr lächelnd hinterher, stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr ins Badezimmer. Nach einer gemeinsamen dusche, zogen sie sich an, verließen das Zimmer und gingen Hand in Hand hinunter ins Esszimmer, wo die anderen schon am Tisch beim Frühstück saßen.

„Man, ihr hab aber lange geschlafen!" sagte Sirius, als sie sich neben einander an den Tisch setzten.

„Ihr auch hoffe ich!" erwiderte Lily lächelnd und sah alle anderen nacheinander an.

„Ja, ich habe wundervoll geschlafen, diese Ruhe hier ist einfach einmalig, obwohl es in Godric´s Hollow auch sehr ruhig ist, doch hier ist die Ruhe irgendwie anders." erwiderte Ramona lächelnd.

„Ich nehme an, es kommt dir hier so vor, da du dich hier nicht um das Wohl anderer kümmerst, sondern dich wirklich mal erholen und ausruhen kannst!" meinte Bryan und lächelte sie liebevoll dabei an.

„Du hast wohl Recht mein Schatz!" gab Ramona zu und gab ihren Mann einen sanften Kuss. „Lily, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich mit einem guten Buch ins Kaminzimmer zurückziehen würde?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben?" fragte diese lächelnd.

„Ich werde nach oben in mein Zimmer gehen und den Aufsatz für Verwandlung schreiben." sagte Emily, gab Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ das Zimmer.

„Und was habt ihr drei vor, bis es Zeit ist, sich für den Ball fertig zu machen?" fragte Bryan interessiert, James, Lily und Sirius.

„Ich wollte mich hier etwas im Garten von Evans Garden umsehen, jedenfalls soweit, wie es ohne Pferd möglich ist." antwortete Lily.

„Ich begleite dich Süße!" sagte James.

„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, komme ich auch mit euch mit!" sagte Sirius an Lily und James gewandt.

„Dann werde ich Ramona im Kaminzimmer Gesellschaft leisten!" erwiderte Bryan.

Alle standen vom Tisch auf und verließen das Zimmer. Bryan wandte sich in die Richtung zum Kaminzimmer und James, Lily und Sirius begaben sich zur Terrassentür, welche James öffnete und alle drei traten hinaus auf die Terrasse und von dort aus auf einen Weg, der von der Terrasse aus direkt auf eine große Wiese führte. James legte seinen Arm um Lilys Taille und gemeinsam mit Sirius wandten sie sich nach rechts, wo sie ein kleines etwas entfernt liegendes Rondell sahen, in dessen Richtung langsam zugingen. Als sie dort angekommen waren, stellte sich das Rondell, wie sie erst vermutet hatten, als eine kleine Blockhütte heraus, vor der eine Holzbank stand. Auf diese setzten sie sich und sahen sich etwas in der Umgebung der Hütte um.

„Ihr beiden wolltet mir noch erzählen…" begann Sirius, brach aber ab, als er James Blick sah, mit dem er ihn ansah.

„Ich werde mich noch etwas in der Nähe der Hütte umsehen!" erklärte Lily, stand von der Bank auf, wandte sich nach rechts und ging einen kleinen Pfad entlang.

„Ich hätte es dir schon noch erzählt, was Voldemort mit uns gemacht hat, als wir in seiner Gewalt waren Tatze, aber musste es gerade jetzt sein?" fragte James, während er hinter Lily hersah.

„T´schuldige!" erwiderte Sirius und sah James mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an.

„Schon gut!" sagte James und begann Sirius zu erzählen, wie Voldemort Lily und ihm, als sie in seiner Gewalt waren, foltern ließ und was er versuchte, um sie beide auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

„Dieses dreckige, miese A!" rief Sirius aus, als James seine Erzählung beendet hatte.

„Damit hast du Recht Sirius und das in allen Punkten!" sagte Lily, die gerade wieder zu ihnen zurückkam.

„Ähm… entschuldige Lily, ich habe dich nicht zurückkommen hören!" erklärte Sirius und sah zu Boden.

„Wieso, du hast doch recht mit dem was du eben gesagt hast!" erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn verstehend an.

„James, das ist wirklich Lily oder?" fragte er und sah seinen besten Freund verwundert an.

„Ja, warum?" fragte James, während er sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste.

„Ähm… die Lily, die ich kenne, hätte mich bei dem was ich soeben von mir gegeben habe zurechtgewiesen, aber die Lily die da neben dir sitzt, lächelt mich nur an und gibt mir auch noch Recht!" antwortete er und sah Lily und James immer noch verwundert an.

„Tatze, ich habe erst vor zwei Tagen feststellen müssen, dass wir Marauder einen schlechten Einfluss auf Lily haben!" erklärte James und begann lauthals zu lachen, als er Sirius verdutztes Gesicht sah.

„Oh, oh da müssen wir langsam aufpassen, dass wir ihr nicht noch mehr beibringen!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Das hat James auch schon gesagt, doch ihr beiden vergesst anscheinend, dass ich mit einem Marauder verlobt bin und ich dadurch schon einiges mitbekomme, von dem was ihr alles so anstellt oder noch plant habt anzustellen, bevor wir Hogwarts nach unserem Abschluss verlassen!" sagte Lily und lachte nun ihrerseits über die verdutzten Gesichter von James und Sirius.

„Tja Tatze, ich glaube wir müssen wirklich aufpassen, damit Lily nicht soviel mitbekommt, was wir planen und noch in der Zeit vor den Prüfungen vorhaben, ansonsten macht sie uns irgendwann noch Konkurrenz." sagte James lachend und sah seinen besten Freund viel sagend an.

Plötzlich gab es neben ihnen einen knack Laut und Binky stand neben ihnen.

„Binky wollte Missy Lily, Master James und Mr. Black nur mitteilen, dass das Mittagessen im Esszimmer angerichtet ist!" sagte Binky.

„Danke Binky, wir kommen!" erwiderte Lily und stand von der Bank auf.

James und Sirius erhoben sich ebenfalls von der Bank und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus.

Als sie im Esszimmer ankamen, setzten sie sich zu den anderen an den Tisch und bebannen gemeinsam mit ihnen Mittag zu essen. Nach dem Mittagessen begaben sich alle wieder in ihre Zimmer, da sie sich alle noch etwas ausruhen wollten, bevor sie sich für den Ball fertig machen müssten.

„Süße, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich noch etwas zu Sirius gehe, bevor wir uns für den Ball umziehen müssen?" fragte James und sah Lily dabei an.

„Nein, geh ruhig!" antwortete Lily und setzte sich in einen Sessel vorm Kamin.

James gab ihr noch einen sanften Kuss und verließ das Zimmer.

Lily holte unter dem Tisch ein Buch hervor und begann zu lesen.

Nach ungefähr 2 Stunden, sah sie auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie sich langsam für den Ball fertig machen musste. Sie stand vom Sessel auf, ging ins Badezimmer und unter die Dusche. Als sie mit duschen fertig war, wickelte sie sich ein Badetuch um den Körper, trocknete sie ihre Haare mit einem Trockenzauber und ging wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort wandte sie sich dem Schrank zu und holte das Kleid und den Umhang daraus hervor, was sie gemeinsam mit Ramona und Emily in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Sie zog das Kleid an, es war ein Schulterfreies bis zu den Knöcheln reichendes türkisfarbenes Kleid, um die Taille war ein zartgrünes etwa 20 cm breites Band befestigt und am Saum, waren kleine Ornamente eingearbeitet, dazu trug sie bis zu den Ellenbogen reichende zartgrüne Handschuhe und in der Farbe des Kleides passende Sandaletten. Ihr gefiel besonders der Schnitt des Kleides, das bis kurz über den Hüften figurbetont gerade und ab da abwärts etwas abfallend und etwas weiter geschnitten war, sodass, wenn sie sich im Kreis drehte, der untere Teil, sich leicht Glockenförmig ausweitete. Ihre Haare zauberte sie mit dem Zauberstab zu einem Zopf mit Fischgrätenmuster, worin ein zwei Zentimeter breites türkisfarbenes Band eingeflochten war, was am Ende des Zopfes als Schleife gebunden endete. Der Umhang war in einem grün ton, der gut auf die Farbe des Kleides abgestimmt wurde, da beides zusammen gehörig hergestellt wurde. Lily sah noch einmal auf die Uhr und wunderte sich, wo James blieb, da es nur noch etwas weniger als eine halbe Stunde war, bis sie zu den Lupins aufbrechen würden. Lily verließ das Zimmer und ging in die Richtung, in der das Zimmer lag, was Binky Sirius zugewiesen hatte. Als sie vor der Tür stand, klopfte sie an diese und auf ein herein, öffnete sie die Tür und fand die beiden Marauder auf dem Boden sitzend und mit Scherzartikeln, die vor ihnen auf dem Boden lagen vor.

„James, Sirius, ihr habt nur noch 20 Minuten Zeit, um euch zu duschen und umzuziehen, da wir in 25 Minuten bei den Lupins sein müssen!" erklärte Lily den beiden und sah sie Klopf schüttelnd dabei an.

„Shit!" riefen beide gleichzeitig, sprangen auf und Sirius rannte ins Badezimmer seines Zimmers und James zu dem Zimmer, in welchem Lily und er schliefen.

Keine 15 Minuten später kamen James, sowie auch Sirius, frisch geduscht und umgezogen die Treppe herunter und gesellten sich zu Lily, die beim Kamin im Erdgeschoss mit Ramona, Emily und Bryan auf sie gewartet hatte. Lily stellte begeistert fest, dass James in seinem dunkelblauen Smoking sehr gut aussah und Sirius in seinem schwarzen ebenfalls. Ihr Blick fiel auf Emily, die ein Mitternachtsblaues Kleid trug, dass ihr bis etwas unters Knie reichte und leicht Tailliert geschnitten war, die Ärmel des Kleides hatten einen geraden Schnitt und reichten ihr bis zum Ellenbogen, dazu trog sie einen mittelblauen Umhang, der ihre tief blauen Augen unterstrich.

„Können wir?" fragte Bryan und sah in die Runde. Alle nickten und reisten nacheinander mit Flohpulver zum Haus der Lupins.


	88. Kapitel 88

Kapitel 88

Als Lily als letzte bei den Lupin´s aus dem Kamin stieg, umfasste James sie sogleich um die Hüfte. Mrs. Lupin stellte sie den schon anwesenden Gästen vor.

„Mr. und Mrs Mc Kent mit ihrem Sohn Kevin und ihrer Tochter Janina! Mr. und Mrs. McKent, dies ist Lilian Evans, die Verlobte von James Potter!" stellte sie Lily und die McKent´s gegenseitig vor.

Die McKent´s nickten Lily zu und deren Sohn, sowie deren Tochter, sahen James und Lily mit bedeutenden Blicken an.

Mrs. Lupin stellte Lily noch die Familien Diggel, Lockhart, Diggory und McKinnons vor.

Lily entdeckte auch Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und noch einige Lehrer aus Hogwarts unter den Gästen und James erklärte ihr, das auch einige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter von den Lupin´s eingeladen wurden, die er aber nicht mit Namen kannte, da sie wohl in einer anderen Abteilung als sein Vater arbeiteten.

Plötzlich wurde Lily die Augen zugehalten und sie hörte hinter sich eine Stimme fragen: „Wer bin ich?"

„Janin?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Nein!" hörte sie.

„Alice?"

„Nein!"

„Anne-Marie?"

„Nein!"

„Dann kann es nur meine beste Freundin Jessica Brown sein!" sagte Lily, drehte sich nachdem die Hände von ihren Augen verschwunden waren zu dieser um und wurde von ihr herzlich umarmt, als sie sich von Lily wieder gelöst hatte, begrüßte sie James und Sirius ebenfalls mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.

„Es sind viele hier, die wir von Hogwarts kennen!" erklärte Jessi.

„Ja, auch die McKent´s!" entgegnete James und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

Lily sah ihn verwundert an, als sie dies bemerkte.

„James, was ist, wieso…" weiter kam sie nicht, da sie von Mrs. Carestairs unterbrochen wurde, die plötzlich neben ihnen erschien und James in eine herzliche Umarmung zog.

„James mein Junge!" sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hi Granny!" erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Hallo Liebes!" begrüßte sie Lily, als sie sich von James gelöst hatte und umarmte Lily ebenso herzlich wie zuvor James.

Kaum hatte sie Lily aus ihrer Umarmung wieder freigegeben, wurde sie von Mr. Potter senior in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen. Auch Mr. Carestairs und Mrs. Potter senior begrüßten James und Lily sehr herzlich und wandten sich danach ebenso herzlich Sirius zu.

„Lily, du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus!" sagte Mr. Potter senior lächelnd und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Danke Marcus!" erwiderte Lily lächelnd.

„Hallo James!" hörten sie plötzlich neben sich eine Stimme.

Lily wandte sich dieser zu und sah Janina McKent neben James stehen, die ihn am Arm nahm und auf die Tanzfläche zog. Lily sah den beiden hinterher und danach fragend zu Sirius.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" fragte plötzlich neben ihr jemand.

Als sie ihren Kopf zu demjenigen drehte, sah sie Kevin McKent neben sich stehen, der sie mit einem gierigen Blick ansah. Lily nickte, nahm seinen Arm, den er ihr angeboten hatte und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. Lilys und James Blicke trafen sich und James Blick drückte Sorge um sie aus.

Kevin McKent legte eine Hand an ihre Taille und zog sie sehr, für Lilys Geschmack viel zu dicht an sich. Sie legte ihre eine Hand auf seine Schulter und die andere in seine linke. Als er ihr plötzlich mit dem Daumen über eine Stelle an ihrer Taille strich, versteifte sich Lily, da ihr ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief, sie fand diese Berührung von ihm abstoßend und in ihr stieg ein angeekeltes Gefühl hoch. Kevin McKent wusste, dass sie James Verlobte war und dass er kein Recht hatte, sie in dieser Form zu berühren. Sie sah in die Richtung, wo sie eben noch James mit Janina McKent tanzend vermutete, doch sie musste feststellte, dass James nicht mehr auf der Tanzfläche war. Lily sah sich um und sah Sirius neben der Tanzfläche mit Serafine, Remus und Jessi stehen, der gerade in ihre Richtung schaute und Lily warf ihm einen Bitte- hilf mir Blick zu, sodass er in ihre Richtung auf sie zu kam und Kevin McKent auf die Schultern tippte.

„Partnerwechsel!" sagte Sirius mit einem falschen lächeln.

Kevin trat zur Seite und überließ Sirius diesen Tanz mit Lily, aber nicht ohne Sirius mit einem mörderischen Blick dabei anzusehen.

„Du bist meine Rettung Sirius!" sagte Lily erleichtert.

„Dein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte!" entgegnete er ihr.

„Ja, er fing an mich…" begann Lily, doch Sirius nickte.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen, ich kenne McKent, du brauchst mir nichts weiter zu sagen!" erklärte Sirius.

„Weißt du wo James ist?" fragte Lily.

„Nein!" antwortete Sirius. „Das letzte Mal hab ich ihn mit Janina McKent tanzen sehen!"

„Meine lieben Gäste, ich bitte zu Tisch!" sagte Mr. Lupin, als die Musik aufgehört hatte zu spielen.

Sirius ging mit Lily zu den anderen und gemeinsam begaben sie sich in einen Saal, der neben dem lag, in dem sie getanzt hatten und in dem mehrere kleine Tische, an die sechs Personen Platz hatten standen. Lily, Sirius und die anderen setzten sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch und Lily sah sich immer wieder nach James um.

„Wo James nur bleibt!" sagte Jessi und sah sich suchend im Saal um.

„Da, da hinten ist er!" sagte Remus und deutete zum Eingang des Saales.

Lily wandte ihren Blick dorthin und sah James mit Janina McKent. Diese schlang plötzlich ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn mehr als leidenschaftlich. Bei diesem Anblick blieb Lily fast die Luft weg und sie spürte einen Stich, der sich anfühlte, als wenn man ihr ein Messer direkt ins Herz stoßen würde. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab, damit ihre Freunde nicht die Tränen in ihren Augen sahen, stand von ihrem Platz auf und ging an James und Janina McKent vorbei und aus der Terrassentür hinaus in den Garten der Lupin´s. Doch Sirius hatte die Tränen in Lilys Augen gesehen, er stand auf, ging auf James und Janina zu, zog seinen Freund von dieser weg und verließ mit ihm in Richtung Terrassentür den Saal, öffnete diese, schleifte James mit auf die Terrasse und nachdem er die Terrassentür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, holte er zum Schlag aus, den er genau in James Gesicht platzierte. Dieser fiel rücklings zu Boden und sah seinen Freund verwirrt an.

„Hey, was soll das, was hab ich dir den getan?" fragte James wütend.

„Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass du nur mal soeben Janina McKent vor aller Augen geküsst hast, weil ihre mal miteinander liiert wart!" schrie Sirius ihn an.

„Ich habe was?" schrie James und Sirius entsetzt an.

Sirius erzählte ihm, was sich soeben in der Tür des Saales abgespielt hat. „Dann ist Lily an euch beiden vorbeigelaufen und du hast es noch nicht einmal registriert!"

„Ich kann mich an dass das ich Janina geküsst haben soll überhaupt nicht erinnern. Ich weiß nur noch, dass Janina mich am Arm fasste und mit mir hier auf die Terrasse ging um mir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen und dass sie versuchte mich zu küssen. Ich erklärte ihr, dass ich Lily lieben würde und wehrte ihren Versuch mich zu küssen ab. Das letzte an was ich mich noch erinnere ist, dass ich einen feinen Sprühnebel im Gesicht spürte und zu ihr sagte, dass wir wieder reingehen sollten, da ich dachte es würde anfangen zu regnen!" erklärte James und sah Sirius direkt dabei an. „Du weißt genau Kumpel, dass die McKent mir Sch egal ist, da sie mich mit dem Crucio belegt hatte, nachdem ihr klar wurde, dass ich nie etwas mit ihr anfangen und sie auch nie eine Chance bei mir haben würde."

Sirius nickte. „Stimmt, ich konnte dir damals nicht helfen, da sie und ihr Bruder mich mit dem Ganzkörperklammerfluch ausgeschaltet hatten!" erinnerte sich Sirius. „Nur wie willst du Lily das erklären, sie hat euch beide küssend an der Tür vom Saal stehen sehen!"

„Shit!" entfuhr es James.

Plötzlich hörten sie einen Schrei und sahen sich an.

„Das war doch Lily!" stellte Sirius fest, half James vom Boden aufzustehen und gemeinsam rannten sie in die Richtung, von wo sie den Schrei gehört hatten.

§§§§§§§§§

Lily war weinend aus der Terrassentür in den Garten der Lupin´s gelaufen und blieb an einem Baum, der mitten im Garten stand stehen und lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen diesen. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich Schritte, die neben ihr stehen blieben, dann faste jemand sie an der Schulter und drehte sie zu sich. Lily wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als sie von demjenigen ziemlich grob in dessen Arme gezogen wurde und dieser versuchte sie zu küssen.

„Lassen sie mich los!" schrie Lily und stemmte sich gegen die Person, die sie gegen sich gepresst festhielt.

„Ach komm schon, dein Verlobter ist doch ein Schlapp, der bringt´s doch nicht, ich werde es dir mal so richtig besorgen!" lachte derjenige.

„Sie sollen mich loslassen! Hiiiillllffffeeee!" schrie Lily, da sie merkte, dass ihre Kräfte langsam nachließen.

„Hey, ich werde dir schon den Unterschied zwischen Potter und mir zeigen, da er es im Bett ja nicht mehr bringt!" erwiderte er.

„Woher wollen sie das wissen?" schrie Lily und versucht weiterhin ihn von sich abzuwehren.

„Ich habe meine Kontakte und die haben mir so einiges erzählt. Unter anderem dass Potter von du- weißt- schon- wen verflucht wurde, damit er keine kleinen Potterchen in die Welt setzen kann!" entgegnete er und verstärkt seinen griff um ihre Taille und Lily verspürte ein Knacken an ihrer linken Seite. „Außerdem willst du von ihm wissen ohnehin nichts mehr wissen, nachdem was er sich eben da drin an der Tür vom Saal mit meiner Schwester geleistet hat, stimmt´s!"

„Wie kommen sie darauf, dass ich nichts mehr von James wissen will?" schrie Lily.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet und dein Gesichtsausdruck sagte einiges aus, als er und meine Schwester sich küssten." antwortete er.

„James liebt mich, er würde nie freiwillig eine andere küssen!" schrie Lily ihn an.

„Tja, ich sehe schon, du bist eine kluge Person, dir kann man nichts vormachen. Du hast recht, meine Schwester hat ihm ein Mittel ins Gesicht gesprüht, was ihn ihr gegenüber gefügig macht, so dass er alles macht was sie von ihm will, da er sie immer wieder abblitzen ließ!" sagte er in einem Plauderton. „So und nun will ich mein Vergnügen mit dir haben!" fügte er hinzu, fasste Lily mit festem Griff in die Haare.

Er drückte schmerzhaft seinen Mund auf ihren, doch Lily presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen, um ihn daran zu hindern, seine Zunge in ihren Mund zu stecken. Übelkeit kam in ihr hoch und wurde so stark, dass sie sich fast nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte sich übergeben zu müssen, doch sie wusste, wenn sie sich jetzt übergeben würde, würde sie daran unweigerlich ersticken. Sie hörte Schritte und plötzlich war der eiserne Griff um ihre Taille verschwunden. Lilys Knie gaben in dem Moment nach, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass dieser Widerling ihr nicht mehr seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen drückte. Jemand fing sie auf und nahm sie sanft in den Arm.

§§§§§§§§§

James und Sirius rannten immer schneller, da Lilys Schreie immer leiser wurden. Als sie an der Stelle ankamen, blieb James, bei dem was er sah, fast das Herz stehen.

„Stupor!" schrie Sirius, der während des Laufens seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang gezogen hatte.

Derjenige, der Lily mit eisernem Griff umfasst hielt und ihr seinen Mund mit grober Gewalt auf die Lippen presste, wurde von ihr weggeschleudert und blieb einige Meter neben ihr geschockt liegen. James lief zu Lily, fing sie auf, als er merkte, dass ihre Beine nachgaben und zog sie sanft in seine Arme.

„Lily!" flüsterte er und zog sie sanft an sie.

Er spürte, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und zog sich noch dichter in seine Arme. Lily drückte sich etwas von ihm weg, drehte ihren Kopf und übergab sich auf den Rasen, wobei sie sich an den Bauch fasste. James zog seine Smokingjacke aus und legte sie ihr, nachdem sie sich wieder leicht aufgerichtet hatte über die Schultern und zog sie wieder zu sich.

Sirius kam unterdessen, mit dem geschockten Körper, den er mit einem Schwebezauber vor sich her schweben ließ auf James und Lily zu.

„Ich glaube nicht dass die McKents von der Aktion ihres Sohnes begeistert sein werden!" sagte Sirius sarkastisch.

James nickte. „Da kannst du von ausgehen, am liebsten würde ich ihm einen Fluch der sich gewaschen hat auf den Hals hetzen, nach dem was er Lily angetan hat!" erwiderte James wütend.

„Kommt, lass uns reingehen!" sagte Sirius und ging mit dem schwebenden Körper von Kevin McKent in Richtung Haus der Lupin´s.

James hob Lily auf seine Arme und trug sie, hinter Sirius hergehend in Richtung Haus. Als sie bei der Terrassentür ankamen, deutete James Sirius, dass er mit Lily nicht in den Saal hineingehen würde. Er ging mit ihr auf eine Sitzgruppe, die sich an der Wand des Raumes befand, indem sie zuvor noch getanzt hatten und ließ sie vorsichtig darauf hinunter. Lily klammerte sich an ihn und er zog sie daraufhin auf seinen Schoß.

„Lily, was ist passiert?" rief Ramona, die auf James und sie zukam.

James schüttelte den Kopf und deutete ihr, dass er jetzt nichts sagen würde.

„Sirius, was ist passiert?" fragte Ramona an diesen gewandt.

„Nachdem ich James eine runter gehauen hatte und er daraufhin wieder zu sich kam, hörten wir einen Schrei und erkannten, dass es Lily war, die geschrieen hatte, woraufhin wir…" begann Sirius und erzählte Ramona und nun auch denen die sich mittlerweile bei ihnen versammelt hatten, was James und er sahen, als sie bei Lily angekommen waren. „Was bevor James und ich bei Lily ankamen passiert ist, kann euch nur Lily erzählen, doch ich glaube im Augenblick, ist sie nicht in der Lage dazu!" beendete er die Erzählung.

Dumbledore, der die Erzählung von Sirius von Anfang an gehört hatte, sah Mr. und Mrs. McKent, sowie deren Tochter und deren Sohn, bei dem sie den Stupor wieder aufgehoben hatten mit einem finsteren Blick an.

„Ich würde sagen, das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben und sie verlassen am besten sofort diese Veranstaltung!" sagte er in einem ernsten Ton zu den McKent´s.

Diese nickten, sahen ihren Sohn und ihre Tochter mit einem wartet- bis- wir- zu- Hause- sind Blick in den Augen an und verließen mittels Flohpulver sofort das Haus der Lupin´s.

„Lily!" sprach Ramona diese vorsichtig an.

Diese sah zu ihr hoch und schüttelte den Kopf, dass sie nichts sagen wollte, da nun auch alle anderen Gäste in den Tanzsaal, in dem James mit ihr auf der Couch saß gekommen waren.

„Ihr kommt am besten mit mir!" sagte Mrs. Lupin an James und Lily gewandt.

James nickte, stand mit Lily auf seinen Armen von der Couch auf und folgte Mrs. Lupin in einen anderen Teil des Hauses, wo sie ihm eine Tür öffnete und James mit Lily in den dahinter liegenden Raum an sich vorbei eintreten ließ.

„Wenn es dir wieder besser geht Lily und du, nachdem was soeben passiert ist, doch noch an dem Ball teilnehmen möchtest, könnt ihr euch ja wieder zu uns gesellen!" sagte Mrs. Lupin freundlich mit einer sanften Stimme und schloss beim hinausgehen leise die Tür.

James nickte, drehte sich zu dem Bett um, was in dem Zimmer stand und legte Lily sanft darauf ab. Er wollte sich auf die Bettkante zu ihr setzen, doch Lily ließ ihn nicht los, sodass er sie auf seinen Schoß zog, sie sanft an sich gedrückt fest in seinen Armen hielt und ihr dabei beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Als sich Lily wieder beruhigt hatte, löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Lily, ich…" begann James, doch Lily legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht, sag nichts!" sagte sie, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Als sie sich von seinen Lippen wieder gelöst hatte, sah James Lily erstaunt und ebenso verwirrt an. Diese legte sanft eine Hand gegen seine Wange und strich mit dem Daumen leicht darüber.

„Ich liebe dich James und daran wird auch so jemand wie diese Janina McKent mit ihren Tricks nichts ändern!" sagte Lily und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Lily!" flüsterte er, gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss und zog sie dabei noch enger an sich. „Ich gebe dich so lang ich lebe nie wieder her Prinzessin!"

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür und Ramonas Kopf erschien in dieser.

„Wie geht es dir Lily?" fragte sie und betrat das Zimmer.

„Schon besser!" antwortete diese.

„Ich wollte euch beiden Fragen, ob ihr euch wieder zu uns gesellt!" sagte Ramona und sah James und Lily abwartend an.

„Ich geh mich nur frisch machen und dann komm ich nach!" erklärte Lily, stand von James Schoß auf und ging auf eine Tür zu, hinter der sie das Badezimmer vermutete.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, stellte sich heraus, das sich dort hinter das Badezimmer befand. Lily ging hinein und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

„Ich warte auf Lily!" sagte James und Ramona nickte verstehend.

Als Lily wieder aus dem Bad kam, stand James vom Bett auf, ging auf sie zu und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen zu den anderen in den Tanzsaal. Sirius kam auf sie zu, nahm Lily in den Arm und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Geht's dir wirklich wieder gut?" flüsterte er besorgt in ihr Ohr.

„Es geht schon wieder!" flüsterte sie zurück und löste sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln aus der Umarmung.

Sirius nickte ihr noch einmal zu und gesellte sich wieder zu Serafine und Jessi.

„Wo ist Remus?" fragte James und sah sich im Saal um.

„Er muss als Sohn des Hauses, die Verlosung beaufsichtigen." antwortete Jessi und grinste verschmitzt.

„Wollen wir tanzen Süße?" flüsterte James Lily ins Ohr.

Diese nickte und James führte sie auf die Tanzfläche, wo er sie in seine Arme zog und sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte, sie glichen ihre Bewegungen dem Rhythmus der Musik an und Lily legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und schmiegte sich an ihn, als wenn sie Angst hätte, wieder von ihm weggerissen zu werden. James zog sie sanft an sich und ließ seinen Blick im Saal umherschweifen, dabei fiel ihm auf, dass die meisten der Gäste zu Lily und ihm hinüber sahen, so dass er sich auf irgendeine Weise beobachtet fühlte. James ignorierte die Blicke und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Lily, die zu ihm hochsah.

„James, an was denkst du gerade?" flüsterte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Das willst du nicht wissen Süße!"

Lily sah ihm in die Augen und nickte verstehend. Als die Musik geendet hatte, gingen sie zum Buffet und trafen dort auf Shacklebolt und Dumbledore.

„Lilian, wie geht es dir?" fragte Shacklebolt, ging auf Lily zu und nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme.

„Danke, es geht mir schon besser!" antwortete sie.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie wunderschön du heute Abend aussiehst?" fragte er lächelnd.

„Hast du nicht Onkel Aron!" antwortete Lily lächelnd.

„Nun, hiermit tue ich es jetzt, du siehst wunderschön aus Kleines!" sagte er lächelnd und gab ihr einen Kuss auf sie Stirn.

„Danke Onkel Aron!" erwiderte sie.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" fragte Kingsley, der in diesem Moment neben sie trat.

Lily sah James an, dieser nickte und Lily antwortete: „Sehr gern Kingsley!"

Als Lily mit Kingsley auf die Tanzfläche zuging, wandte sich Dumbledore an James.

„Was ist im Garten der Lupins vorgefallen James?" fragte er und sah James eindringlich an.

James erzählte ihm, was sich auf der Terrasse, als er mit Janina McKent dort war zugetragen hatte und er sich, seid dem nicht mehr erinnern kann, nachdem er diesen Sprühnebel im Gesicht spürte. „Das andere wissen sie schon von Sirius!" beendete James seine Erzählung.

„Ich muss nachher noch mit Lily sprechen, ich würde sagen, dass du dabei bist, wenn ich sie befrage!" sagte Dumbledore und James nickte zustimmend.

Als Kingsley Lily wieder zu James, seinem Vater und Dumbledore brachte, bedankte er sich bei Lily für den wunderbaren Tanz und begab sich zurück zu seiner Mutter und seiner Verlobten, die bei Ramona und Bryan standen.

„Lily, ich muss mit dir sprechen!" teilte Dumbledore ihr mit und deutete ihr ihm zu folgen.

Lily sah James an und als dieser nickte folgten sie gemeinsam Dumbledore in den hinteren Teil des Saales.

„Lily erzählst du mir bitte, was sich im Garten ereignet hatte, nachdem du aus dem Saal gegangen bist!" forderte Dumbledore sie mit sanfter Stimme auf.

Lily sah James an und nickte.

„Nachdem ich sah, dass Janina McKent ihre Arme um James Hals legte und ihn küsste, ging ich aus dem Saal und in den Garten der Lupins, dort…" begann sie und erzählte, was sich dort zugetragen, was Kevin McKent zu ihr gesagt hatte und wozu er sie zwingen wollte. „ Plötzlich hörte ich das jemand Stupor rief und der Griff um meine Taille verschwand!" beendete Lily ihre Erzählung.

James legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie sanft an sich.

„Nun, ich würde sagen,Sirius, James und du kehren mit Ramona, Bryan und Emily nicht nach Godric´s Hollow zurück, sondern ihr bleibt bis zum Ende der Ferien in Evans Garden, dort seit ihr beiden sicher und durch den Schutz der Hauselfen noch zusätzlich geschützt!" erklärte Dumbledore.

Beide nickten und gemeinsam mit Dumbledore gesellten sie sich wieder zu den anderen. James und Lily gingen zu ihren Freunden.

„Jessi, bevor ich es vergesse, ich habe von Binky den Schutzzauber vom Kamin ändern lassen, so dass Serafine, Remus und du nächste Woche nach Evans Garden kommen könnt, wenn ihr das denn noch wollt!" erklärte Lily.

„Und ob wir das wollen!" rief diese begeistert und umarmte Lily freudestrahlend.

Auch Serafine umarmte Lily, so dass diese sich danach an die Rippen fasste.

„Finny, jetzt ist es beschlossen, ich lass mich von dir nie wieder Umarmen!" sagte Lily und strich sich wieder die Rippen, wobei sie sich bemühte ihr Gesicht nicht schmerzvoll zu verziehen, welches von James nicht unbemerkt blieb.

James sah sie mit einem besorgten Blick an, zog sie etwas zur Seite und schaute ihr intensiv in die Augen.

„Lily, hast du Schmerzen?" fragte James besorgt.

Lily nickte leicht und fasste sich wieder an die linke Seite.

James legte vorsichtig einen Arm um sie und ging mit ihr zu seinen Eltern.

„Mum, Dad Lily und ich werden uns verabschieden und nach Evans Garden zurückflohen!" erklärte er seinen Eltern.

„Ich werde euch bei Shila entschuldigen!" erwiderte Ramona, nahm Lily in den Arm und danach James.

James und Lily verabschiedeten sich auch von Bryan und ihren Freunden und reisten mittels Flohpulver vom Kamin der Lupins aus zurück nach Evans Garden.


	89. Kapitel 89

Kapitel 89

James stieg vor Lily aus dem Kamin in den hallenartigen Flur und nur Augenblicke später kam Lily nach ihm in Evans Garden an. Als sie aus dem Kamin stieg, trat James sofort neben sie, hob sie hoch und trug sie die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Er trug sie ins Zimmer, nach dem sich, wie von Geisterhand die Tür geöffnet hatte und trug sie zum Bett hinüber. Er setzte Lily vorsichtig darauf ab und öffnete den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides, welcher sich am Rücken befand. Lily entwich ein leises Stöhnen, als das Kleid ihren Körper nicht mehr wie eine Stütze umschloss. James holte ein T-Shirt von sich aus dem Schrank und half ihr, dies anzuziehen, wobei er ein recht großes Hämatom (wer es nicht weiß, ein Hämatom ist ein Bluterguss) an Lilys linker Seite entdeckte. Dieses Schw! dachte James, als er sah, wie Lily sich bemühte keinen Laut des Schmerzes von sich zu geben. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Knack und Binky erschien neben ihnen.

„Missy Lily hat Schmerzen Master James, Binky hat es gespürt als sie beide nach Hause kamen!" teilte sie ihm mit.

„Ja ich weiß Binky, deswegen sind wir auch eher nach Evans Garden zurückgekommen!" erwiderte James und sah zu Lily.

„Missy Lily, darf Binky sich das Mal ansehen?" fragte sie.

Lily nickte und legte sich vorsichtig aufs Bett. Binky trat an das Bett heran, hob das T-Shirt etwas hoch und tippte mit einem Finger vorsichtig auf die Stelle, wo sich das Hämatom befand. Lily entfuhr ein leises „Au", woraufhin Binky sofort ihren Finger wegnahm.

„Missy Lily, wir sollten einen Heiler holen, Missy hat ein sehr großes Hämatom und Binky vermutet auch ein oder zwei gebrochenen Rippen!" erklärte Binky und sah dabei Lily besorgt an.

Lily nickte nur, da sie die Zähne zusammen biss, als sie beim sich wieder aufrichten, ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr. James war sofort an ihrer Seite, hob sie sehr vorsichtig hoch und folgte, mit Lily auf seinen Armen Binky hinunter ins Kaminzimmer, wo er sie auf die dort an der Wand stehenden Couch, vorsichtig ablegte. Binky verließ wieder das Kaminzimmer und ging auf den Flur zum Kamin. Nur 5 Minuten später kam sie mit Heiler Shmith wieder ins Kaminzimmer, woraufhin dieser sofort auf die Couch zuging, auf der Lily lag.

„Miss Evans, versuchen sie sich zu entspannen!" bat er sie und schob das T-Shirt hoch, um sich das Hämatom, was ihm Binky beschrieben hatte, besser ansehen zu können.

„Sie sagen das so einfach!" entgegnete Lily und versuchte vorsichtig tief einzuatmen.

Heiler Shmith führte seinen Zauberstab von der Hüfte aufwärts zum Schulterblatt und wieder zurück, wobei er ein sehr ernstes Gesicht machte.

„Was ist?" fragte James besorgt, als er das Gesicht des Heilers sah.

„Da hat jemand sehr starken Druck auf den unteren Teil ihres Rippenbogens ausgeübt, die unteren beiden Rippen sind gebrochen, wobei die eine sehr dicht zur Lunge zeigt, sie hatten Glück, das diese sich nicht in ihre Lunge gebohrt hat, ansonsten …" sagte er, brach ab und sah Lily dabei ernst an.

„Ich habe mir das nicht selber zugefügt!" erwiderte Lily aufgebracht.

„So meinte ich es auch nicht, sie hatten unheimliches Glück Miss Evans!" sagte Dr. Shmith. „Ich muss die Rippe mit einem Spruch wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurückbringen, was sehr schmerzhaft sein wird!" fügte er hinzu und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Stelle, wo sich die Rippe befand.

James nahm Lilys Hand und hielt diese, während der Heiler den Spruch heraufbeschwor und den Zauberstab dabei immer wieder kreisförmig bewegte. Lily biss die Zähne zusammen und James merkte, wie sie dabei seine Hand drückte und ihn mit Tränen in den Augen ansah. Plötzlich entspannte sich Lily und ließ leicht die Luft heraus, die sie während dessen angehalten haben musste, auch stellte James fest, das der Druck an seiner Hand nachließ, denn Lily vorher darauf ausgeübt hatte.

„Was für Kraft in einer so zarten Person wie dir stecken kann, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten Süße!" sagte er lächelnd und sah Lily zärtlich dabei an.

„Tut mir leid James!" erwiderte sie mit einem schwachen lächeln und sah ihn dabei entschuldigend an.

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Halb so schlimm Prinzessin!" versicherte er ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Sie sollten mindestens zwei Tage im Bett bleiben!" ordnete Heiler Shmith an und sah ihr sehr ernst ins Gesicht.

„Binky wird aufpassen, dass Missy Lily im Bett bleibt!" versicherte diese und Heiler Shmith nickte.

„Da bin ich mir sicher!" erwiderte er, verabschiedete sich und reiste mittels Flohpulver zurück ins St- Mungos.

James hob Lily sehr vorsichtig von der Couch hoch und trug sie hinauf ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie vorsichtig aufs Bett legte.

„Du hast gehört was Heiler Shmith gesagt hat, zwei Tage Bettruhe!" sagte James und sah sie gespielt ernst an.

Doch Lily erkannte ein freches Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Wie sie meinen Herr Doktor, was auch immer sie sagen!" erwiderte sie und begann zu lachen, was sie daraufhin aber gleich bereute und sich mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht in die Kissen gleiten ließ.

„Missy Lily, Binky bringt ihnen eine Tasse heiße Schokolade, danach werden sie sicher gut schlafen können!" teilte diese Lily mit und verschwand mit einem Knacklaut.

James setzte sich zu Lily auf die Bettkante, beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Als Binky mit einem Knacklaut und einer heißen Schokolade wieder im Zimmer erschien, hielt sie sich die Hand vor die Augen, als sie sah, dass sich Lily und James küssten.

„Binky!" sprach Lily sie lächelnd an, als sie sich von James Lippen wieder gelöst hatte.

Diese nahm vorsichtig die Hand von ihren Augen und sah zu Lily und James.

„Binky bringt Missy ihre heiße Schokolade, damit Missy gut schlafen kann!" erklärte diese mit leicht gerötetem Gesicht.

„Danke Binky!" erwiderte Lily freundlich.

Binky stellte die heiße Schokolade auf dem Nachtschrank ab und war mit einem Knacklaut wieder verschwunden.

„Ich hab noch nie eine Elfe erröten sehen!" stellte James fest und sah Lily lächeln dabei an.

„James, das ist nicht komisch, die arme Binky!" rügte Lily ihn.

„Lily!" hörte sie Ramona rufen.

James stand vom Bett auf, ging zur Tür hinüber, öffnete diese und verließ das Zimmer.

„James, wo ist Lily?" fragte Ramona und wollte auf ihn zugehen.

„Mum, bleib da stehen wo du bist, ich komme zu dir, ansonsten ergeht es dir wie Sirius gestern Abend!" sagte James, anstatt ihr eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu geben.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Binky hat einen Schutzzauber auf den Privatbereich von Lily und mir gelegt, damit uns niemand angreifen oder verletzen kann!" erklärte er seiner Mutter, als er bei ihr ankam.

„Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet, wo ist Lily?" fragte sie noch mal.

„Sie hat von Heiler Shmith zwei Tage Bettruhe verordnet bekommen!" antwortete James.

„Wieso?" fragte Ramona etwas verwirrt.

„Mum, es ist schon spät, ich erzähle es dir morgen. Gute Nacht!" sagte James, gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Zimmer zu Lily.

Ramona sah ihm immer noch verwirrt hinterher, schüttelte den Kopf und begab sich ebenfalls auf ihr Zimmer.

Als James wieder ins Zimmer kam, sah er dass Lily eingeschlafen war. Er zog sich leise aus, ging kurz ins Bad, legte sich auf die von ihr aus gesehne rechte Seite und zog sie sehr vorsichtig zu sich in die Arme. So aneinander gekuschelt schlief er dann auch letztendlich ein.

§§§§§§§§

Als James am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wandte er seinen Blick zu allererst Lily zu und stellte fest, dass diese noch schlief. Sie hatte sich ganz dicht an ihn geschmiegt, so dass er ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge an seinem Hals spürte, da sie mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn, woraufhin Lily die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah.

„Guten Morgen Prinzessin!" flüsterte er sanft.

„Guten Morgen mein Prinz!" flüsterte sie zurück.

„Lily!" flüsterte er.

„Hm?"

„Warum warst du nicht sauer auf mich? Ich meine…" begann er, doch Lily legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„James, warum sollte ich sauer auf dich sein? Ich weiß du liebst mich, es tat zwar im ersten Moment weh zu sehen als dich diese Janina Mc Kent geküsst hat, doch als ich dort am Baum stand, wurde mir klar, dass du niemals freiwillig eine andere küssen würdest, frag mich jetzt bitte nicht, warum mir das bewusst wurde, ich weiß es nicht. Doch als ich diesem Kevin sagte, dass ich niemals glauben würde, dass du sie freiwillig geküsst hättest, sagte er zu mir, dass ich eine kluge Person wäre und seine Schwester dir etwas ins Gesicht gesprüht hätte, was dich gefügig machen würde, so dass sie mit dir alles hätte machen können!" erklärte sie ihm und sah ihn verliebt dabei an. „James, ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du mich auch von ganzem Herzen liebst, weil ich es tief in meinem inneren spüren kann und du mir bis jetzt noch keine Veranlassung dazu gegeben hast, daran zu zweifeln!" fügte sie hinzu und gab ihm einen zärtlichen, sehr innigen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch Prinzessin!" flüsterte James, sah ihr liebevoll in die Augen und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür und sie hörten Binkys piepsige Stimme.

„Master James, das Frühstück ist serviert und Professor Dumbledore ist gekommen und möchte mit Master James sprechen!" teilte sie ihm mit.

„Ich komme gleich Binky!" erwiderte James, gab Lily noch einen sanften Kuss, stand auf und verschwand im Bad.

Als James wieder aus dem Bad kam, zog er sich an, gab Lily noch einen Kuss und verließ das Zimmer, um nach unten in das Esszimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen, setzte er sich zu seinen Eltern, Sirius, Emily und Dumbledore an den Tisch und begann zu Frühstücken.

„Was ist mit Lily? Warum war Heiler Shmith gestern Nacht noch hier?" fragte Ramona und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Mum, eine Frage nach der anderen bitte, so viel kann man gar nicht auf einmal beantworten!" antwortete James verschmitzt grinsend, nachdem er den Bissen den er gerade noch im Mund hatte heruntergeschluckt hatte.

Ramona sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm.

„Also! Lily hatte zwei gebrochene Rippen und ein großes Hämatom am unteren Teil des Brustkorbs, welches durch den Druck, den Kevin Mc Kent auf diesem ausgeübt hatte, als dieser Lily mit Gewalt an sich drückte zufügte. Als Binky uns sagte, sie hätte bei unserer Ankunft in Evans Garden gespürt, dass Lily Schmerzen hätte und ich ihr daraufhin sagte, dass wir deswegen eher nach Evans Garden gekommen wären, rief sie Heiler Shmith, der Lily daraufhin untersuchte und ihr eine der gebrochenen Rippen, mit einem Heilspruch zurück an deren ursprünglichen Platz brachte. Danach hat er Lily zwei Tage Bettruhe verordnet." versuchte James eine Antwort auf die Fragen seiner Mutter zu geben und biss in sein Brötchen.

„Dieser… dieser…" begann Sirius, doch ihm wollte kein passender Name für Kevin Mc Kent einfallen.

„Die Mc Kents sind aus allen Wolken, wie man so schön sagt gefallen, als sie hörten, dass ihre Tochter, wie auch ihr Sohn, passive Anhänger Voldemorts sind, woraufhin sie die beiden aus Hogwarts herausnehmen und auf eine Schule nach Amerika schicken werden, wo sie unter Beobachtung, die Schule beenden und somit dem Einfluss Voldemorts entzogen werden. Ihr könnt euch sicherlich vorstellen, was es heißt, als Zauberer, der immer auf der guten Seite gekämpft hat zu erfahren, dass die eigenen Kinder Anhänger eines schwarz Magiers sind, zwar noch passiv, doch irgendwann wären sie auch aktiv dabei gewesen und hätten ebenso, wie die jetzigen Anhänger Voldemorts, jagt auf nicht magische, halbblütige und Muggelgeborene mit magischen Fähigkeiten gemacht und diese getötet!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch woher der Sohn von Mr. Mc Kent wusste, was mit James ist!" hörten sie Lily, die mit Binky ins Esszimmer kam.

„Du solltest doch im Bett bleiben!" sagte James vorwurfsvoll, stand augenblicklich auf, ging zu ihr, hob sie hoch und setzte sie vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl neben sich.

„Was meinst du damit, was ist mit James?" fragte Ramona.

James sah Dumbledore und danach Lily an und beide nickten ihm aufmunternd zu. Er begann seinen Eltern, nachdem Binky Emily mit aus dem Zimmer genommen hatte zu erzählen, was Voldemort ihm mit einem Fluch angetan hatte, als Lily und er nach der Entführung aus der Winkelgasse in seiner Gewalt waren. „Voldemort wollte sicher gehen, dass ich von mir keine Nachkommen in die Welt setze, die ihm gefährlich werden könnten!" schloss er seine Erzählung.

Lily sah ihn liebevoll an, drückte sanft seine Hand und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Oh Merlin, was müsst ihr noch alles durchmachen?" entfuhr es Ramona.

„Ich liebe James und Voldemort wird es nicht schaffen uns auseinander zu bringen, egal was er noch versuchen oder uns antun wird, ich werde immer zu James halten und ihn nie im Stich lassen, auch wenn ich mit meinem Leben dafür bezahlen müsste!" sagte Lily mit einer Entschlossenheit, die allen anwesenden eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Ich liebe dich auch Prinzessin!" sagte James. „Ich werde dich auch nie im Stich lassen und wenn ich, um dein Leben zu retten dafür sterben müsste, würde ich dies jeder Zeit tun!" fügte er mit genauso einer Entschlossenheit wie Lily hinzu.

„Damit es erst gar nicht dazu kommt, gibt es immer noch Möglichkeiten euch zu schützen, deswegen werdet ihr mit Sirius bis zum Ende der Ferien hier in Evans Garden bleiben, da dies der sicherste Ort ist und ihr noch zusätzlich durch den Schutz der Hauselfen geschützt seit!" erklärte Dumbledore und sah Lily und James ernst an.

„Wir werden heute Abend mit Emily wieder nach Godric´s Hollow zurückkehren, aber wenn was sein sollte…" begann Ramona.

„Werden wir dich per Flohnetzwerk benachrichtigen!" beendeten James, Sirius und Lily gleichzeitig.

„So und nun werde ich mein unvernünftige Verlobte wieder nach oben in ihr Bett bringen, damit sie das einhalten kann, was Heiler Shmith ihr verordnet hat!" erklärte James, hob Lily vom Stuhl hoch und verließ mit ihr auf dem Arm das Esszimmer und ging die Treppe hoch zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer.


	90. Kapitel 90

Kapitel 90 

Lily hatte, als James sie nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore wieder nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer gebracht hatte, darauf bestanden, sich am Abend auch von Ramona, Bryan und Emily zu verabschieden, da diese nicht zu ihr, aufgrund des Schutzzaubers von Binky in den Privatbereich kommen konnten. Also trug James sie gegen Abend hinunter zum Kamin im Flur, sodass sie sich ebenfalls, wie Sirius und James von Ramona, Bryan und Emily verabschieden konnte. Als diese mittels Flohpulver nach Godric´s Hollow abgereist waren, trug James lachend, die protestierende Lily, die der Meinung war alleine laufen zu können, auf seinen Armen wieder nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. In den Tagen, die Lily im Bett bleiben musste, vertrieb sie sich die Zeit mit lesen, so dass James sie einmal als Bücher verschlingenden Bücherwurm bezeichnet hatte und sie ihm daraufhin ein Kissen ins Gesicht warf. An dem Tag, als Lily wieder aufstehen durfte, frühstückten alle drei gemeinsam im Esszimmer und unterhielten sich darüber, was sie die restliche Zeit der Ferien machen wollten. Als plötzlich am Fenster ein tock, tock zu hören war stand James auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen, damit die kleine Eule ins Zimmer fliegen konnte. Diese setzte sich vor Lily auf den Tisch und streckte ihr das Bein entgegen, woran ein Brief befestigt war. Lily löste den Brief vom Bein der Eule, entfaltete diesen und begann zu lesen.

„Hi Lily,

ist es dir recht, wenn Serafine, Remus und Ich am Dienstag nach Evans Garden kommen

und wir auch die restlichen Ferientage bei euch bleiben könnten, da Serafines und meine Eltern

gemeinsam, ab Mittwoch für eine Woche nach Spanien fliegen und wir, Finny und ich auf Grund dessen

dass die Schule übernächste Woche wieder anfängt nicht mitfliegen können.

Schick meine Eule mit einer Antwort zu mir zurück, wir freuen uns auf euch!

Bussi´s und knuddeln euch

Jessi und Finny

Lily reichte den Brief James und als er ihn gelesen hatte, sah er Lily an und nickte.

„Von wem ist der Brief?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Von Jessi und Serafine, sie fragen ob sie von Dienstag an, den Rest der Woche auf Evans Garden bleiben können, da Jessi´s und Finny´s Eltern gemeinsam nach Spanien fliegen wollen und die beiden nicht mitfliegen können, da ja übernächste Woche die Schule wieder anfängt!" antwortete Lily, nahm ein leeres Stück Pergament und schrieb eine Antwort, welche sie mit Jessi´s Eule wieder an diese zurück schickte.

„Lily, wir wollten uns noch etwas auf dem Grundstück umsehen, kommst du mit?" fragte James.

„Nein, ich wollte mir oben die anderen Räume, die ich außer dem Salon und unserem Schlafzimmer noch nicht gesehen habe ansehen!" antwortete Lily, gab James einen sanften Kuss, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Lily ging die Treppe hinauf und nach rechts in den Bereich, den außer James und sie niemand anderes betreten konnte. Sie ging auf eine Tür zu, die ihrem Schlafzimmer gegenüber lag und öffnete diese. Als sie in den Raum schaute, versetzte es ihr einen Stich, als sie feststellte, um was für ein Zimmer es sich handelte.

„Ein Kinderzimmer!" sagte sie zu sich selbst und schloss daraufhin wieder die Tür.

Lily rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Wand hinunter und hatte dabei nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen.

„Warum weint Missy Lily?" hörte sie plötzlich eine piepsige Stimme neben sich.

„Dies Zimmer, ist ein…" begann Lily, brach aber ab, da sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte.

Binky sah sie mitfühlend an. „Binky wird die drei Zimmer versiegeln, damit Missy solange, bis sich ihre Fähigkeiten noch voll entwickelt haben, nicht mehr in diese Zimmer gehen kann!" sagte Binky geheimnisvoll.

„Binky, was nützen mir meine Fähigkeiten, wenn ich James damit nicht helfen kann?" fragte Lily schluchzend.

„Bitte Missy Lily, nicht traurig sein! Master James liebt Missy Lily und Missy wird mit Master James sehr glücklich werden!" antwortete Binky.

„Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst!" erklärte Lily und sah Binky mit verweinten Augen an.

„Missy Lily wird es verstehen, wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist!" erwiderte Binky.

„Binky, du sprichst in Rätseln, warum tust du so geheimnisvoll?" fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Binky darf es Missy Lily nicht sagen, die Zeit ist noch nicht reif dafür, Missy Lily würde es nicht verstehen und es darf auch noch nicht sein!" antwortete Binky.

„Binky du weiß etwas und darfst es mir nur nicht sagen richtig!" stellte Lily fest.

Binky nickte nur mit dem Kopf, sagte aber kein Wort, sondern versiegelte die drei Zimmer, die ehemals drei Kindern der Familie Evans gehörten.

„Missy Lily bitte stehen sie auf, Binky wird sie ins hier oben befindliche Wohnzimmer bringen und dort können sie sich etwas ausruhen!" sagte Binky und sah Lily bittend an.

Lily stand vom Boden auf und ließ sich von Binky zu einer Tür führen, die sich auf der rechten Seite, zwei Türen vom Schlafzimmer gesehen befand. Binky öffnete die Tür und führte Lily in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Sie deutete Lily an sich auf die Couch zu setzen, die von der Tür aus an der rechten Wand stand. Lily ging auf diese zu, setzte sich und sah sich in dem Raum um. Von der Couch aus gesehen, an der dieser gegenüberliegenden Wand, stand ein Schrank. Doch wo normaler Weise geschlossene Schrankteile angebracht waren, befanden sich stattdessen Regale mit etlichen Büchern, die hinter Glastüren vor Staub geschützt ordentlich aneinandergereiht in den einzelnen Fächern standen. Lily ging auf eines der Regale zu, öffnete die rechte Glastür und als wenn sie einer hineinziehen würde, griff ihre Hand wie von Geisterhand geführt nach einem der Bücher. Sie schaute auf den Buchdeckel und sah, dass dort mit einer weiblichen Handschrift etwas geschrieben stand. Sie schloss wieder die Glastür und ging zurück zur Couch, setzte sich und schlug das Buch auf. Lily stellte fest, dass es sich bei dem Buch um das Tagebuch ihrer Großmutter Ludowika handelte und wollte gerade wieder aufstehen, um es wieder in das Regal zurückzustellen, als sie einen Schriftzug wahrnahm, der plötzlich auf dem Buchdeckel erschienen war.

Lies bitte mein Tagebuch Lilian!

Lily runzelte die Stirn, schlug das Buch wieder auf und begann zu lesen.

Tagebuch

von

Ludowika Evans geb.: Cornewall

Diese Aufzeichnungen widme ich meiner Enkeltochter Lilian Elaine Evans, die am 23. Dezember 1960 als zweite Tochter meines Sohnes Steven (Steve) Emanuel Evans und dessen Frau Elaine Maria geboren wurde.

Ich bekam im Alter von 11 Jahren einen Brief aus Hogwarts, der einzigen Schule in England für Hexerei und Zauberei und wurde am 1. September 1907 in das Haus Ravanclaw eingeteilt. Ich erlernte dort meine magischen Fähigkeiten kontrolliert einzusetzen. Mich faszinierten vom 1. Jahr an, die Fächer Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke, in denen ich, wie sich in meinem 1. Jahr herausstellte eine natürliche Begabung zu haben schien. In den darauf folgenden Jahren, war ich vom zweiten Jahr an, gemeinsam mit Andrew Sebastian Evans Jahrgangsbeste. Im siebten Jahr wurden Andrew der im Hause Gryffindor war und ich Schulsprecher. Ich weiß nicht, wie es sich entwickelt hat, da ich Andrew immer als arrogant, überheblich und angeberisch empfand, der einen Ruf als Herzensbrecher an der Schule hatte. Er war der Mädchenschwarm schlechthin und mir ging er mit seiner Art grundsätzlich auf die Nerven, da er mich seit dem 4. Jahr nicht mehr in Ruhe ließ und mich zwei mal die Woche fragte, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen würde, was ich von meiner Seite aus, konsequent ablehnte und ihm jedes Mal einen Korb gab und ihm immer ein Nein entgegen schrie, da er mich auf Grund dessen, dass er nie aufhörte mich zu fragen wütend machte und ich ihm sogar einmal eine Ohrfeige gab. Doch im 7. Jahr, meinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts, verhielt er sich mir gegenüber anders als die Jahre zuvor. Es kam mir vor, als wenn er vernünftiger und erwachsener geworden wäre, doch der Mädchenschwarm von Hogwarts war er noch immer, doch bekam ich den Eindruck, als wäre es ihm eher lästig und unangenehm, was mich zugegebener Maßen verwunderte, da es in den Jahren vor unserem 7. Jahr, eher den Anschein machte, als wenn er es genießen würde und es ihm schmeichelte, dass ihm fast alle Mädchenherzen zu Füßen lagen. Ich lernte Andrew von einer ganz andern Seite her kennen, da wir auf Grund unserer Pflichten als Schulsprecher, des Öfteren gemeinsame Tätigkeiten wahrnehmen mussten und Planungen auszuarbeiten hatten, die uns vom Schulleiter oder dessen Stellvertreter aufgetragen wurden. Ich stellte dabei fest, dass er nicht mehr der arrogante, überhebliche und angeberische Mädchenschwarm war, sondern ein gefühlvoller, hilfsbereiter, liebenswerter und aufmerksamer Mann, in den ich mich, was ich mir selber eingestehen musste verliebt hatte. Ich eine Ravanclaw liebte einen aus dem Hause Gryffindor, man stelle sich das Mal vor. Im zweiten Halbjahr des 7. Jahres, gestand er mir, dass ihm klar wurde, als er mich vor einem fiesen Streich von Peevers rettete, dass er mich lieben würde! Auch ich gestand ihm meine Liebe und von diesem Tag an waren wir ein Paar. Zwei Monate nachdem wir ein Paar wurden, bat mich der damalige Schulleiter von Hogwarts Professor Stonewall in sein Büro und teilte mir ohne Umschweife mit, dass er durch einen Zufall herausgefunden hätte, dass ich eine Ur, Ur u. s. w. Enkelin von Rowena Ravanclaw und eine Seherin wäre und das es erwiesen sei, dass ich reinblütig und keine Muggelgeborene bin. Ich bin fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als er mir das erzählte, doch dass war noch nicht alles. Er erklärte mir, dass ich in meinen Träumen die Zukunft voraus sehen, diese jedoch nicht im Wachen Zustand verändern könnte. Ich erzählte, was ich vom Schulleiter erfahren hatte Andrew und dieser meinte nur, dass er mich dennoch lieben würde, auch wenn ich in Zukunft schon von vornherein wüsste, was auf uns zukommen würde. Nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts, begann ich mit Andrew gemeinsam eine Aurorenausbildung und in meinem zweiten Ausbildungsjahr hatte ich meine ersten Träume, die aber nur kleine Ereignisse zeigten und die ich schon vorher wusste, da Andrew und ich nach unserer Ausbildung heiraten wollten, was sich in meinen Träumen nur bestätigte. Wir heirateten ein halbes Jahr nach unserer bestandenen Aurorenausbildung und zogen nach Evans Garden, was uns Andrews Eltern überließen, da sie sich auf ihren Landsitz in Irland zurückzogen, um dort ihren wohl verdienten Lebensabend zu verbringen. Ein Jahr nach unserer Hochzeit, wurde ich schwanger und im Frühjahr, des darauf folgenden Jahres wurde unser erstes Kind David Andrew geboren. Zwei Jahre später kam Lisa Maria zur Welt und drei Jahre nach ihr Herold Thedeus, dann im Abstand von jeweils zwei Jahren die Zwillinge Rose Olivia und Evelin Sandrin, John Ronald, Angela Luisa, Josephin Ludowika und Chris Alexander. Wir waren eine glückliche Großfamilie, die sich auf Evans Garden sehr wohl fühlte, doch dann wurde unser Glück getrübt, da mein geliebter Andrew von der ältesten Tochter der Familie Cloades, als wir mit unseren Kindern nach einem gemeinsamen Ausflug, mit anschließendem Picknick getötet wurde. Er hatte sich damals so gefreut, als ich nach fast zwölf Jahren noch einmal schwanger wurde, doch er lernte unseren Sohn Steven Emanuel nie kennen. Warum ich den Tod von Andrew in meinem Traum, denn ich eine Woche vor dem Ausflug hatte, nicht vorhergesehen habe, weiß ich bis heute nicht. Doch wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte, dass unser Ausflug mit seinem Tod enden würde, hätten wir diesen Ausflug nie gemacht. Als unser kleiner Steven Emanuel geboren wurde, sah er genauso aus wie sein Vater, doch obwohl ich ihn sehr gerne bei mir behalten hätte, konnte ich es nicht, da ich jetzt für den Unterhalt meiner Kinder sorgen musste und so bat ich den Cousin von Andrew und dessen Frau Maria für Steve zu sorgen und ihn großzuziehen, als wenn er ihr eigenes Kind wäre. Sie willigten sofort ein und adoptierten Steven zwei Monate nach seiner Geburt. Maria erzählte mir damals, dass sie nie eigene Kinder haben könnten, da sie nach einem Unfall in der Muggelwelt eine schwere Operation hatte und man dabei das fürs Kinder kriegen so wichtige Organ entfernen mussten. Sie versprach mir, mich immer über die Entwicklung von Steven auf dem Laufenden zu halten und fragte mich, ob ich obwohl ich seine Mutter wäre, die Patenschaft für ihn übernehmen würde, so dass ich weiterhin immer Kontakt zu ihm hätte. Ich sagte ihr zu und so wurde ich von meinem eigenen Sohn die Patentante. Als Steve zwei Jahre alt war, stellte ein Heiler bei einer Untersuchung fest, dass er keine magischen Fähigkeiten besitzen würde, doch Maria versicherte mir, dass sie ihn von ganzem Herzen liebt und das diese Feststellung ihre Liebe zu ihm nicht im geringsten mindert, da sie in mehr als alles andere, außer ihrem Muggelmann, wie sie mir lachend versicherte, lieben würde und ihr Leben hergeben würde, wenn sie ihn dadurch schützen könnte. Als Steven sechs Jahre alt war, ließ sie ihn in die Grundschule von Little Whinging einschulen, damit ich ihn auch weiterhin sehen und seine Entwicklung beobachten und verfolgen konnte. Seit diesem Tag der Einschulung, träumte ich fast jede Woche von ihm. Ich sah in den Träumen, dass er sich mit einem sehr netten Jungen, der wie sich später herausstellte ein Zauberer war anfreundete und dieser später der Pate, seiner jüngsten Tochter werden würde. In einem Traum sah ich ihn als jungen Mann, der eine liebevolle und schöne junge Frau heiratete und dass zwei Jahre nach ihrer Hochzeit, ihre erste Tochter, die sie Petunia Sophie nannten geboren wurde, doch ich konnte bei diesem Mädchen keine magischen Fähigkeiten, als ich ihn und seine wunderbare Frau besuchte spüren. Doch als seine zweiten Tochter, die vier Jahre nach Petunia geboren wurde und auf den Namen Lilian Elaine getauft wurde, konnte ich zu meiner Freude starke magische Schwingungen spüren, die auf magische Fähigkeiten hindeuteten. Doch in den Träumen sah ich auch, dass Petunia ihre kleine Schwester zu hassen begann, als diese ihren ersten Brief von Hogwarts bekam. Dieses kleine Mädchen, warst du liebe Lilian und ich habe dich seit dem Tag deiner Geburt in mein Herz geschlossen. Ich wusste damals schon, dass du die Schönheit deiner Mutter, sowie ein reines und gutes Herz was du von deinen Eltern geerbt hast in dir trägst. Ich wusste schon damals, dass du etwas Besonderes warst und bist, als du in dein 5. Jahr nach Hogwarts gingst, bat ich Albus dich im Auge zu behalten, da du die einzige bist, die das magische Erbe unserer Familie in sich trägt. Lilian, du hast nicht nur die Fähigkeit, der Stablosen Magie und der heilenden Kraft in dir, sondern auch die der Teleportation und noch 2 weitere Fähigkeiten, die sich aber im laufe der nächsten Jahre erst entwickeln werden. Lilian, du bist eine sehr starke und mächtige Hexe. Doch ich werde dir deine Fähigkeiten, die du noch außer denen von denen du schon weißt in dir trägst nicht verraten, da das Wissen dieser Fähigkeiten für dich jetzt noch zu gefährlich ist und dich noch mehr in Gefahr bringen kann, in welche du dich ohnehin schon befindest. Die Träume die ich über dich hatte, verrieten es mir. Doch was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass du einen sehr liebevollen jungen Mann kennen lernst, der dich dein Leben lang auf Händen trägt, da seine Liebe zu dir tief aus seinem Herzen kommt, ebenso wie du ihn von ganzen Herzen lieben wirst. Binky ist seit der zweiten Generation bei uns und sie weiß über alles, was dich betrifft bescheid. Sie wird dir alles sagen, doch erst dann, wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist, wirst du es erfahren. Pass auf dich auf Mein Liebling und werde mit dem Mann deines Herzens glücklich. Ich liebe Dich Lilian und das wird mein Tod nicht ändern, da ich im Geiste immer bei dir sein und dich schützen werde, auch wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen kannst, doch den Schutz der auf Evans Garden liegt, kann auch ein dunkler Lord nicht brechen, da dieser Schutz von den Druiden und den weiß Magiern aus längst vergangenen Zeiten über das Anwesen gelegt wurden, um seine Bewohner die reinen Herzens sind zu schützen. Leb wohl Liebes und werde Glücklich mit deinem Prinzen!

In Liebe

Deine Großmutter

Ludowika Evans

Lily saß, nachdem sie das Tagebuch ihrer Großmutter zu ende gelesen hatte, tief bewegt und in Gedanken versunken auf der Couch und sah den Flammen im Kamin zu, wie diese das Holz zu grauer Asche verbrannten.

„Lily!" hörte sie die Stimme von James und wurde dadurch aus ihre Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich bin hier James!" rief sie, stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.

James kam auf sie zu und sah sich in dem Zimmer um.

„Was ist das denn für ein Zimmer?" fragte James und betrat den Raum.

„Das ist das Wohnzimmer!" antwortete Lily, ging zum Schrank, öffnete die Glastür und stellte das Tagebuch ihrer Großmutter wieder an dem Platz zurück, wo sie es vorher herausgenommen hatte.

„Lily, was ist mit dir?" fragte James, ging auf sie zu und sah sie besorgt an.

„Es ist nichts!" antwortete sie und sah ihm mit einem kleinen lächeln im Gesicht an.

„Du hast doch etwas!" beharrte er und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich… ich hab das Tagebuch meiner Großmutter gefunden, was sie mir gewidmet hat, aber das ist es nicht, warum ich etwas bedrückt bin!" erwiderte sie, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an.

James legte einen Arm um sie und ging mit ihr zur Couch hinüber.

„Liegt es daran, dass du eines der Kinderzimmer gesehen hast?" fragte James und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Woher… woher weißt du dass, das ich versehentlich eine Tür von einem der Kinderzimmer geöffnet habe?" stellte sie ihm eine Gegenfrage anstatt ihm zu antworten.

James sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Ich wollte dich vorhin etwas fragen und kam gerade die Treppe hoch, als du dich gerade mit Binky unterhalten hast und ich hab eure Unterhaltung mitbekommen!" erklärte er.

Lily wurde blass und senkte ihren Blick. „James, ich…" begann sie.

„Lily, ich liebe dich und du hast selber zu mir gesagt, dass solange wir uns lieben, nichts und niemand auseinander bringen kann. Süße, mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen und hör auf dir Vorwürfe darüber zu machen, dass du mir mit deiner heilenden Kraft nicht helfen kannst. Ich liebe dich und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dir dafür die Schuld gibst! Lily, es gibt auch Grenzen, die man auch wenn man es sich wünscht und so wie du jemand ist, der nicht eher aufgibt bevor er nicht alles versucht hat, doch ich bitte dich, geh nicht bis an deine Grenzen, so dass du im Enddefekt davon krank wirst! Süße, ich möchte nicht, dass du deine Kraft darauf verwendest, sie für Dinge einzusetzen, die du und auch ich nicht ändern können. Bitte, hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen und sei meine Lily, die mit mir lacht und mit der ich schon soviel gemeinsam erlebt und durch gestanden hab! Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich völlig verausgabst, nur weil du der Meinung bist alles daran setzen zu müssen, damit du mir helfen kannst, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich quälst, da wir beide wissen, dass nur Voldemort den Zauber wieder von mir nehmen kann!" redete James auf sie ein, zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „So und nun kommst du mit mir nach unten, ansonsten wird Binky bestimmt mit uns schimpfen, weil das Mittagessen kalt wird!" fügte er lachend hinzu.

„Binky wird nicht mit uns schimpfen und das weißt du ganz genau!" widersprach Lily und tat entrüstet.

„Ja ich weiß!" gab er lachend zu, stand von der Couch auf und zog sie mit sich hoch, gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten ins Esszimmer, wo Sirius am Tisch sitzend schon auf sie wartete.

„Hey ihr zwei, wo wart ihr den so lange?" fragte dieser und sah James und Lily verwundert an.

„In unseren Privatgemächern!" antwortete James grinsend.

„So, so!" sagte Sirius und konnte sich ein verschmitztes grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Man Tatze, wird Zeit, dass Serafine her kommt, deine Gedanken kann ja keiner ertragen, so offensichtlich sind diese!" erwiderte James und grinste ihn ebenso verschmitzt an.

„Ha, ha!" machte er und schob sich eine Hähnchenkeule in den Mund.

Nach dem Essen, ging Lily in die Bibliothek und suchte nach Büchern, die ihr dabei helfen würden, noch näheres über das stablose Zaubern und ihre heilende Kraft, sowie einige Bücher, um ihre Energie und Kräfte so einzuteilen, dass sie sich nicht immer, wie noch so manches Mal, wenn sie diese Kräfte einsetzte ausgelaugt fühlte.

„Lily, suchst du schon wieder nach einer Lösung?" fragte James, trat auf sie zu und drehte sie zu sich.

„Ja, aber nicht nach dem, was du meinst!" antwortete diese lächelnd und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Und nach was suchst du dann?" fragte er.

„Nach Büchern, die mir dabei helfen, wie ich meine Kräfte so einteilen kann, dass ich mich nicht immer so schlapp und ausgelaugt fühle, wenn ich sie eingesetzt habe. Ich möchte mich danach nicht immer fühlen, als wenn ich vor Müdigkeit umfallen könnte, denn das kann ich mir, wenn ich in der Ausbildung zur Heilerin bin, nicht leisten und außerdem will ich nicht jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Kräfte bei einer Untersuchung einsetze, diesen widerlichen Stärkungstrank nehmen müssen, denn der schmeckt wirklich widerlich!" antwortete Lily, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. „Mach dir nicht immer Sorgen um mich!" fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

„Das werde ich mir immer machen, da du nie aufgeben wirst Dinge ändern zu wollen, wenn du der Meinung bist, sie ändern zu können, aber gerade für deine Dickköpfigkeit und deine Ausdauer, die Dinge doch irgendwie ändern zu können, damit die die anderen immer wieder weh tun, nicht gewinnen und dafür und für noch viel mehr Liebe ich dich. Ich bewundere dich dafür nie aufzugeben zu wollen, auch dann nicht, wenn andere schon lange aufgegeben haben. Du akzeptierst es nicht, wenn jemand zu dir sagt, dass es nicht möglich wäre, da du so lange suchen wirst, bist du denjenigen vom Gegenteil überzeugen kannst!" sagte James und sah ihr dabei zärtlich in die Augen.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass anderen wehgetan wird oder ihnen die Zukunft die sie gehabt hätten verweigert wird, nur weil so ein Schleimbeutel wie Voldemort der Meinung ist, anderen das Leben zerstören zu müssen und ich werde dafür kämpfen, dass er nie erreichen wird, die gute Seite zu unterdrücken, damit die dunkle Seite die Oberhand gewinnt!" erklärte Lily.

„Süße, ich liebe dich, du gibst einem immer wieder die Kraft weiter zu machen und wenn derjenige am Boden liegt, erreichst du dass er wieder aufsteht und wieder Mut zum weiter machen hat, ich muss sagen, du bist eine geborene Kämpferin, die sich auch von noch so vielen Niederlagen nicht unterkriegen lässt. Ich werde dir immer zur Seite stehen und mit dir gemeinsam gegen die Unterdrückung und das Leid, was Voldemort in der Zaubererwelt verbreitet kämpfen!" sagte James und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Könntet ihr das mal kurz unterbrechen, damit Lily in den Flur zum Kamin kommen kann, da Bryan sie sprechen möchte!" sagte Sirius, der in die Bibliothek gekommen war und verdrehte die Augen.

James gab ihm einen Knuff auf den Arm und gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek und gingen zum Kamin hinüber.

„Hallo Bryan, was wolltest du von mir?" fragte Lily diesen freundlich lächelnd.

„Ich wollte dich bitten, ob du kurz nach Godric´s Hollow kommen könntest, da sich deine Stute weigert in den Anhänger zu steigen!" erklärte er ihr.

Lily sah ihn erstaunt an nickte dann aber und Bryans Kopf verschwand wieder aus den Flammen. Sie nahm etwas Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen, stieg in diese und sagte laut und deutlich „GODRIC´S HOLLOW!"


	91. Chapter 91

Kapitel 91

Plötzlich wurde Lilys Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk auf den Weg nach Godric´s Hollow durch einen harten Aufprall abrupt gestoppt. Was ist jetzt los? Ich komme sonst nie in Godric´s Hollow mit einem solch harten Aufprall an! ging es ihr noch durch den Kopf, als sie plötzlich gepackt und aus dem Kamin gezogen wurde. Dann hörte sie nur noch „Doritus" und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

§§§§§§§§

James und Sirius hatten, nachdem Lily im Kamin verschwunden war beschlossen, dass sie bis Lily aus Godric´s Hollow wieder zurückkommen würde, schwimmen gehen wollten und so begaben sie sich hinunter in den Keller von Evans Garden. Sie waren gerade bei einer ausgiebigen Wasserschlacht, als plötzlich Binky am Beckenrand erschien.

„Master James, ihr Vater, Professor Dumbledore und Master Shacklebolt möchten sie sprechen, ich habe sie ins Kaminzimmer geführt!" teilte sie ihm mit.

James sah Sirius verwundert an, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder der Elfe zu. „Danke Binky, sagen ihnen ich komme gleich!" erwiderte er, schwamm an den Beckenrand, kletterte heraus und ging zur Kabine um sich anzuziehen.

Als James in das Kaminzimmer kam, standen Mr. Potter, Dumbledore und Shacklebolt aus dem Sesseln auf und kamen auf ihn zu.

„Hi Dad!" begrüßte James seinen Vater.

„James, ist Lily noch hier?" fragte dieser, ohne auf die Begrüßung seines Sohnes einzugehen.

„Nein, wieso? Sie ist gleich nach eurem Gespräch zu euch nach Godric´s Hollow gefloht!" erwiderte dieser und sah seinen Vater verwundert an.

„Das war vor einer halben Stunde, doch in Godric´s Hollow ist sie nicht angekommen, ansonsten wären wir nicht hier!" erklärte Mr. Potter.

„Wie sie ist nicht in Godric´s Hollow angekommen?" fragte Sirius und sah Mr. Potter verwirrt an.

„Wir haben, nachdem ich mit ihr gesprochen habe auf sie gewartet, doch als sie nach einer viertel Stunde nicht in Godric´s Hollow aus dem Kamin gestieg, dachte ich, dass ihr vielleicht etwas dazwischen gekommen ist und sie daraufhin nicht kommen kann!" antwortete Bryan.

„Dad, Lily hätte dir bestimmt bescheid gesagt, wenn ihr etwas dazwischen gekommen wäre und sie daraufhin nicht hätte kommen können!" erklärte James und sah seinen Vater nun mit einem besorgten Blick an.

„Ich habe mich auch gewundert, da Lily, immer zuverlässig ist!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Da ist etwas passiert, Lily wäre schon lange in Godric´s Hollow und wieder hierher zurück gewesen!" sagte Sirius nachdenklich. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es so lange dauert, ein Pferd dazu zu bewegen in einen Anhänger zu steigen!"

James nickte bestätigend und ging nachdenklich im Zimmer auf und ab. Plötzlich faste er sich an den Kopf und ging in die Knie.

„James, was ist mit dir?" fragte Mr. Potter und ging auf diesen zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht, plötzlich bekam ich wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen, als wenn mir jemand mit einem Messer hinein gestochen hat." antwortete er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Mr. Potter führte ihm zu einem Sessel und drückte ihn darauf hinunter.

James nahm seine Hände wieder von seinem Kopf herunter und sah seinen Vater wieder mit entspanntem Gesicht an.

„Wie geht es dir mein Junge?" fragte dieser.

„Schon besser, der Schmerz war auf einmal wieder verschwunden!" antwortete James.

„Ich werde ins Ministerium gehen und dort einige Leute fragen, ob sie außergewöhnliche magische Aktivitäten festgestellt haben!" erklärte Shacklebolt, der das Gefühl hatte etwas tun zu müssen.

„In Ordnung Aron, ich werde unterdessen einen Heiler verständigen, der den ungewöhnlichen Kopfschmerz von James untersuchen soll!" sagte Dumbledore und ging mit Shacklebolt aus dem Zimmer.

James sah seinen Vater besorgt an. „Was ist wenn Voldemort sie in seiner Gewalt hat?" fragte er.

„Wir müssen mit allem rechnen James, du weißt das Voldemort alles versuchen wird euch in seine Gewalt zu bringen!" antwortete Mr. Potter und sah ihn eben so besorgt an.

„Also heißt es wieder mal warten und dass ist dass was ich am meisten hasse!" erklärte James niedergeschlagen.

§§§§§§§§§

Als Lily ihre Augen öffnete, bemerkte sie dass sie auf irgendetwas weichen lag. Sie schaute sich um und sah, dass sich unter ihr Heu oder etwas Ähnliches befand. Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen und hob etwas den Kopf. Sie konnte erkennen, dass sie sich in einem Kellergewölbe befand, was kein Fenster, aber das eine Gittertür, wie in einem Gefängnis vorhanden war und vor dieser, saßen zwei Personen, die sich miteinander zu unterhalten schienen.

„Hast du den Doritusfluch schon wieder von ihr genommen?" hörte Lily jemanden fragen, deren Stimme sie als die von Nott erkannte.

„Ja, doch ich weiß nicht warum sie noch nicht aufgewacht ist!" antwortete ein anderer, dessen Stimme die von Lestrange war, da sie diese noch sehr gut in Erinnerung hatte, da dieser sich mit ihr, dem Anschein nach in der Höhle vergnügen wollte.

„Hey, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ein Reinblut ist, da sie Muggeleltern hatte und daraufhin nahmen wir ja auch alle an, dass sie ein Schlammblut ist!" hörte sie Nott sagen.

„Tja, hätte Dumbledore das nicht herausgefunden und Fudge es nicht dem dunklen Lord erzählt, wüssten wir es bis heute noch nicht!" hörte sie Lestrange erklären.

Lily hörte dem Gespräch der beiden zu, doch sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, das sie nicht wollte, dass die beiden bemerkten, dass sie doch schon wach war.

„Sie ist echt eine Augenweide und man hätte bestimmt ne Menge Spaß mit ihr!" hörte sie Lestrange sagen.

„Lass bloß die Finger von ihr, du weißt was dir blüht wenn der dunkle Lord herausbekommt, wenn du sie nur einmal in dieser Hinsicht anfassen würdest!" erklärte Nott mit einer leicht zittrigen Stimme.

„Ich weiß, wir schwarz Magier dürfen uns nicht mit ihr vergnügen, da sich sonst die Magie, die sich in ihr befindet verändern könnte!" hörte sie Lestrage mit einem Bedauern in der Stimme sagen.

Lily lief bei dem, was sie hörte eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und zum ersten Mal war sie der Magie, die in ihr war dankbar, dass die Todesser sie nicht in dieser Hinsicht anfassen durften.

„Tja Potter darf an sie ran, er ist ja auch ein weiß Magier und sie eine Hexe, die weiße Magie ausübt, du weißt was der Dunkle Lord gesagt hat, weiß und schwarz verträgt sich nicht, außerdem würde dir Belatrix die Hölle heiß machen, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass du mit der da was hättest!" hörte Lily Nott sagten.

„Wieso, Bella braucht es ja nicht zu erfahren!" hörte sie daraufhin Lestrange antworten.

„Nur gut dass der dunkle Lord Potter einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hat und er somit keine Nachkommen mehr in die Welt setzen kann!" hörte sie Nott hämische Stimme.

„Er könnte, doch sie wissen nicht was sie machen müssen, damit er dies wieder kann!" hörte sie Lestrage sagen.

„Wieso, ich dachte nut der dunkle Lord kann den Fluch wieder von Potter nehmen!" hörte Lily Nott erstaunte Stimme.

„Nee, wusstest du nicht, dass es einen Trank gibt, der den Fluch aufheben kann?" hörte sie Lestrage fragen.

„Woher sollte ich das denn wissen?" hörte sie Nott fragen. „Welcher Trank ist den das?" 

„Das werde ich dir nicht verraten oder meinst du ich will vom Dunklen Lord den Crucio auf den Hals gehetzt bekommen?" fragte Lestrange.

Lily hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt. Die beiden Todesser waren aufgestanden und sahen, dass Lily wach waren.

„Na endlich, wurde ja auch langsam Zeit, dass du aufwachst!" erklärte Nott.

Nott öffnete die Gittertür und er, sowie Lestrange betraten das Gewölbe. Sie traten jeweils an eine Seite von Lily ergriffen mit einem festen Griff ihre Arme und zogen sie vom Boden hoch, dann schleiften sie sie regelrecht aus ihrem Gefängnis, wobei sie sich heftig wehrte, doch jegliche Gegenwehr war zwecklos. Sie wurde zu einer Art Saal geschleift, der keine Tür sondern nur einen Durchgang besaß. Als sie den Durchgang durchquert hatten, konnte sie eine Art Thron erkennen, auf welchem Voldemort mit einem hämischen Grinsen saß.

„Ah, wie ich sehe ist sie endlich wach! Bringt sie zu mir!" sagte er in einem zischendem Ton.

Lily wurde mit Gewalt zu ihm geschleift und gezwungen, vor ihm auf die Knie zu gehen.

„Ich weiß, dass du heilende Kräfte in dir hast, deshalb wirst du mir meine Verletzung, die ich mir bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen durch dich und Potter zugezogen habe auch wieder heilen, ansonsten wirst du von mir solange eine Spezialbehandlung bekommen, bis du dazu bereit bist!" erklärte Voldemort und sah Lily mit seinen roten Augen durchdringend an.

„Nein, dass werde ich nicht tun!" erwiderte Lily mit fester Stimme.

„Du legst es wirklich drauf an!" sagte Voldemort.

„Ich werde ihnen nicht helfen!" erklärte Lily mit immer noch fester Stimme.

„Wie du willst! CRUCIO!" sagte Voldemort, mit auf Lily gerichteten Zauberstab.

Lily durchfuhr dieser wahnsinnige Schmerz, doch sie stand immer noch auf ihren Beinen und biss die zähne zusammen, so dass sie ihm nicht den Gefallen tat, laut los zu schreien. Er hielt den Fluch mindesten 10 Minuten aufrecht, bevor er ihn wieder von Lily nahm. Lily stand immer noch aufrecht vor ihm, doch sie musste sich sehr zusammen reisen, damit sie nicht jeden Moment auf die Knie fiel, da diese doch sehr zu zittern anfingen.

„Bist du nun bereit mir zu helfen?" fragte Voldemort mit hämischem Grinsen.

„Nein!" erwiderte Lily und sah ihm fest in die roten Augen, obwohl ihr dabei ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Dann setzen wir die Behandlung so lange fort, bis du bereit bist mir zu helfen.

„Suchen sie sich einen anderen, der ihre Wunden heilt, ich jedenfalls bin nicht bereit dies zu tun!" schrie Lily ihn an.

„Wir werden sehen! CRUCIO!" rief er wieder.

Dieses Mal ging Lily in die Knie, doch noch immer kam kein Laut über ihre Lippen. Was wie es den Anschein hatte, Voldemort zur Weißglut brachte, da er den Fluch dies Mal länger aufrecht hielt.

Lily spürte, wie ihre Kräfte langsam schwanden und sie hoffte, dass dies bald ein Ende haben würde, da sie fest entschlossen war, Voldemort nicht zu helfen.

James, ich liebe dich! dachte sie und brach ohnmächtig zusammen.

„Bringt sie wieder in ihr Gefängnis, wenn sie aufwacht, bringt sie wieder zu mir!" erklärte Voldemort, wobei er das Gesicht verzog, da ihn ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr.

Nott und Lestrange, die Lily zuvor aus ihrem Gefängnis zu Voldemort gebracht hatten schleiften diese wieder zurück in das Gewölbe, warfen sie auf das Heuu und verschlossen die Gittertür.

§§§§§§§§

Als James seine Augen öffnete, sah er in das besorgte Gesicht seines Vaters und das von Sirius.

„Hey, warum seht ihr mich so an?" fragte er etwas benommen.

„Du… du hast dich wieder an den Kopf gefasst, geschrieen und bist dann ohnmächtig vom Sessel gerutscht! Mann, wir hatten echt Angst, du würdest uns hier draufgehen!" antwortete Sirius.

„Ich habe nichts davon mitbekommen!" erklärte James.

„Dieses Mal war es länger, als das mal davor!" erwiderte Mr. Potter besorgt.

„Binky weiß, warum Master James diese starken Kopfschmerzen hat!" hörten sie plötzlich neben sich die Stimme der Hauselfe.

„Warum?" fragte Bryan verwundert.

„Master James ist durch das starke Band der Liebe mit Missy Lily verbunden und dadurch spürt Master James die Schmerzen, die Missy Lily dort wo sie sich befindet erleiden muss!" antwortete Binky.

„Heißt dass das Lily gequält wird?" fragte James.

„Binky nimmt an dass es so ist Master James, ansonsten würde Master James nicht diese Kopfschmerzen haben!" antwortete sie ihm.

„Aber wieso? Ich meine, dass war doch vorher nicht der Fall!" entgegnete Sirius erstaunt.

„Die Liebe zwischen Master James und Missy Lily ist durch vieles was sie miteinander erlebt haben stärker geworden und dadurch empfindet Master James jetzt das, was Missy Lily empfindet, wenn sie nicht in einem Raum mit Master James oder wie jetzt Missy Lily in der Gewalt von du- weißt- schon- wer ist!" versuchte Binky den im Zimmer anwesenden zu erklären.

„Lily ist bei Voldemort?" fragten Sirius und James gleichzeitig.

„Ja Master James, ich fühle es! Uns Elfen verbindet mit unserer Herrschaft auch ein enges Band, doch bei Missy Lily und Binky ist dieses Band stärker, als es bei anderen Elfen und ihrer Herrin ist, da Missy Lily eine Herrin mit einem reinen und gutem Herzen ist und Binky weiß, dass Missy Lily Binky in ihr Herz geschlossen hat, doch Binky kann nicht zu dem Ort, wo sich du- weißt- schon- wer befindet!" antwortete sie.

„Warum kannst du nicht an diesen Ort?" fragte James vorsichtig mit einer freundlichen Stimme.

„Dieser Ort ist voll schwarzer Magie und Binky ist eine Elfe, die guten Zauberern und Hexen dient und gedient hat, sodass Binky von dieser dunklen Magie getötet werden oder ebenso gefangen genommen würde wie Missy Lily!" erwiderte Binky mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Binky, weißt du wo sich dieser Ort der schwarzen Magie befindet?" fragte Dumbledore, der gerade mit Heiler Shmith das Kaminzimmer betrat.

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore, Binky kann sie hinführen und hoffen dass es für Missy Lily nicht schon zu spät und sie durch den Fluch den du- weißt- schon- wer auf sie hetzt schwer verletzt ist, sodass sie…" brach Binky mit Tränen in den Augen ab, da sie nicht weiter sprechen wollte.

„Binky, bitte führe mich zu dem Ort, wo sich Miss Evans befindet!" sagte Dumbledore. „Sie bleiben bitte bei James!" sagte er an Heiler Shmith gewandt.

„Ich komme mit!" sagte James aufgebracht.

„Nein, du bleibst hier James, wenn Lily von Voldemort noch einmal mit einem Fluch gequält wird, brichst du eventuell unter den Schmerzen zusammen und es ist für ihn dann ein Leichtes, dich auch noch in seine Gewalt zu bekommen!" sagte Dumbledore mit einem Ton in der Stimme, der keinen Widerspruch zu ließ.

„Wir bringen dir Lily wieder!" sagte Bryan und umarmte James väterlich.

„Sirius, du passt auf dass er keinen Blödsinn macht!" sagte Dumbledore an diesen gewandt.

„Geht in Ordnung Albus!" versicherte er diesem ernst.

Dumbledore nickte ihnen noch einmal zu und verließ dann gemeinsam mit Bryan und Binky das Zimmer.

§§§§§§§§

Als Lily wieder zu sich kam, fühlte sie nichts als unendlichen Schmerz, der sich von ihrem Kopf bis zu ihren Füßen zog. Sie stöhnte leise auf und versuchte sich hinzusetzen, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Die Gittertür wurde geöffnet und Nott kam mit Lestrange auf sie zu, da diese bemerkt hatten, dass sie wach geworden war, sie zogen Lily hoch und schleiften sie wieder in den Saal zu Voldemort.

„Bist du immer noch nicht gewillt mir zu helfen?" fragte er zischend.

„Nein, ich werde dir niemals helfen und wenn du mich tötest, aber wenn du das tun solltest, wirst du die Macht in mir niemals bekommen und freiwillig würde ich nie auf deine Seite wechseln!" stieß Lily zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Wie es dir beliebt! CRUCIO!" rief er.

Lily die ohnehin am Boden lag, biss die Zähne zusammen und wand sich unter Schmerzen, die sie, wie es ihr vorkam in zwei Teile zu reißen drohten. Plötzlich hörten die Schmerzen auf und sie hörte, wie durch Watte Dumbledores Stimme. „Tom, du wirst die beiden nie bekommen, dafür werde ich sorgen!" Das kann nicht sein, Dumbledore kann nicht hier sein, er weiß nicht dass ich hier bin! ging es ihr durch den Kopf, bevor sie merkte dass sie hochgehoben wurde. Lily wollte ihre Augen öffnen, doch diese kamen ihr unendlich schwer vor und so nahm sie nur war, dass sie jemand auf seinen Armen trug und sich mit ihr in irgendeine Richtung bewegte. Sie hörte die Stimme von Bryan, der zu jemandem sagte, dass dieser einen Portschüssel aktivieren solle, damit er sie ins St.- Mungos bringen könnte. Sie spürte noch ein reißen an ihrem Bauchnabel, doch dann hüllte sie die wohltuende Ohnmacht ein.

„Master James, Master James!" rief Binky.


	92. Chapter 92

Kapitel 92 

„Master James, Master James, sie haben Missy Lily…" begann Binky, nachdem sie mit einem Knacklaut im Kaminzimmer erschienen war, brach jedoch ab, als sie diesen ohne Bewusstsein am Boden liegen sah.

Sirius sah Binky mit einem Blick, der die Sorge um seinen besten Freund widerspiegelte an. Plötzlich öffnete Sirius erstaunt seinen Mund, als Binky mit jeweils einem Knacklaut erst verschwand und Sekunden später wieder erschien. Binky kam auf ihn, Heiler Shmith und dem am Boden liegenden James zu, blieb neben James, auf dessen rechten Seite stehen, streifte ihm einen Ring auf dessen rechten Ringfinger und schnippte einmal kurz mit den Fingern ihrer rechten Hand. Als Sirius feststellte, dass James plötzlich die Augen aufschlug, sich aufrichtete und sich kurz verwirrt umschaute, sah er Binky mit einem verwunderten und gleichzeitig fassungslosen Blick an.

„Was ist passiert, warum sitze ich hier auf dem Boden?" fragte James und sah erst den Heiler, dann Sirius und nach ihm Binky verwundert an.

„Ähm…" brachte Sirius nur heraus.

„Sie sind plötzlich schreiend zusammengebrochen!" antwortete Heiler Shmith, da Sirius noch immer kein Wort herausbrachte.

„Master James!" sprach Binky ihn an.

„Ja Binky, was ist?" fragte James und sah sie dabei direkt an.

Binky legte ihre Hände an seine Schläfen und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich sah James Bilder und seine Erinnerung kehrte urplötzlich zurück. Der Heiler und Sirius sahen dem ganzen mit gespanntem Gesichtsausdruck zu und schauten die Elfe dennoch etwas verwirrt dabei an. Binky öffnete ihre Augen und nahm ihre Hände wieder von James Schläfen.

„Master James, ich soll ihnen von Professor Dumbledore ausrichten, dass Master Bryan Potter Missy Lily ins St.- Mungos gebracht hat!" erklärte sie ihm mit, ohne jedoch auf Sirius und den Heiler zu achten.

„Was… was hast du da eben mit James gemacht Binky?" fragte Sirius, als er wieder zu sich kam und seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Binky hat Master James Erinnerung nur wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurück gerufen." antwortete Binky.

„Binky, warum hast du James den Ring an den Finger gesteckt?" fragte Sirius neugierig und zeigte dabei auf James rechte Hand, woraufhin dieser auf seine rechte Hand sah.

Binky schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Diese Frage Mr. Black Sir, darf Binky nur Master James und Missy Lily beantworten!"

„Ich muss zu Lily ins St.- Mungos!" sagte James, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Master James!" hielt ihn Binky zurück.

James drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ja?"

„Bringen sie Missy Lily nach Evans Garden, Binky spürt, dass Missy Lily im St.- Mungos in Gefahr ist!" sagte sie mit einem eindringlichen ernstem Ton und sah ihm fest dabei in die Augen.

James nickte, wandte sich wieder der Tür zu und legte die Hand auf die Klinke.

„Wir kommen mit dir mit!" sagte Sirius, stand vom Boden auf und ging gefolgt von Heiler Shmith auf James zu.

Dieser öffnete die Tür und gemeinsam verließen sie das Kaminzimmer, gingen auf den Flur zum Kamin und waren Augenblicke später, nacheinander auf dem Weg zum St.- Mungos in diesem verschwunden.

Als James gefolgt von Sirius und Heiler Shmith im St.- Mungos aus dem Kamin stieg, kamen Dumbledore, Ramona, Emily und Bryan auf sie zu.

„James!" rief Ramona und umarmte ihn.

„In welchem Zimmer liegt Lily?" fragte er, nachdem Ramona sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte.

„Sie liegt in Zimmer Nr. 349 im fünften Stock!" antwortete sein Vater und sah ihn bedrückt an, während sie zu den Fahrstühlen gingen.

„Albus, Binky sagte mir, dass sie spüren würde, dass Lily hier im St.- Mungos in Gefahr wäre und ich sie nach Evans Garden bringen soll!" sagte James an diesen gewandt, während sie mit dem Fahrstuhl in den fünften Stock fuhren.

„Sowie Heiler Jenkins die Untersuchung von Lily beendet hat und es ihr Zustand zulässt, würde…" sagte Dumbledore, wurde aber von Heiler Shmith unterbrochen.

„Albus, hier im St.- Mungos arbeitet kein Heiler mit dem Namen Jenkins!" teilte Heiler Shmith ihm mit.

„Woher wollen sie das wissen?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Ich bin hier in St.- Mungos der Chaefheiler und für die Ausbildung zum Heiler, sowie für die Einstellung der Heiler zuständig, die sich im St.- Mungos bewerben!" antwortete Dr. Shmith.

Als sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnete, waren James, Sirius und Bryan die ersten, die diesen verließen und Bryan lief, während er seinen Zauberstab aus den Umhang zog, den beiden Maraudern voran auf die Tür mit der Nummer 349 zu, riss diese auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Heiler, der an Lilys Bett über diese gebeugt stand.

„Gehen sie vom Bett weg!" forderte Bryan diesen auf.

Der Heiler drehte sich zu ihnen, hielt aber seinen Zauberstab dabei auf Lily gerichtet.

„Eine Bewegung und ihr könnt ihr auf nimmer Wiedersehen sagen!" erwiderte er mit einem hämischen grinsen und sah sie dabei mit einem hinterlistigen Blick an.

Plötzlich brach der Fremde zusammen. Bryan ließ schnellen Schrittes auf diesen zu und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes fesselte er den am Boden liegenden.

James ging währenddessen auf Lilys Bett zu, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog diese in seine Arme.

„James!" flüsterte sie.

„Ich bin hier Süße!" flüsterte er, beschwor eine Decke, hüllte sie darin ein, hob sie hoch und verließ, gefolgt von Bryan und Sirius augenblicklich mit ihr das Zimmer.

James ging mit ihr zu den Fahrstühlen, stieg in einen von ihnen, fuhr ins Erdgeschoss, ging auf einen Kamin zu und reiste mit Lily auf seinen Armen mit ihr mittels Flohpulver nach Evans Garden.

Als James mit Lily, gefolgt von Sirius, Ramona, Emily, Dumbledore und Shacklebolt in Evans Garden ankam, ging er mit ihr die Treppe hoch zu ihrem und seinem Schlafzimmer und trug sie, nachdem sich die Tür wieder wie von Geisterhand geöffnet hatte hinüber zum Bett. Nachdem er Lily vorsichtig darauf abgelegt hatte, erschien mit einem Knacklaut Binky neben ihm und steckte ihr ebenso, wie James im Kaminzimmer einen Ring an ihren rechten Ringfinger. Woraufhin James sie verwundert ansah.

„Binky wird sich um Missy Lily kümmern!" sagte sie ohne eine Erklärung ihres Handelns abzugeben und wandte sich wieder Lily zu.

„James!" hörte dieser seine Mutter nach ihm rufen.

„Binky, wenn irgendetwas ist, sag mir bitte sofort bescheid!" sagte er zu ihr, nachdem sie ihm zugesichert hatte, ihn sofort zu holen, falls etwas mit Lily sein sollte, verließ er das Zimmer und ging zu seiner Mutter, die an der Treppe auf ihn wartete.

„Wie geht es Lily?" fragte Ramona mit besorgter Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht Mum, sie sagte im St.- Mungos meinen Namen und danach schloss sie, als ich ihr sagte dass ich bei ihr wäre, wieder die Augen!" antwortete er ihr.

„Wir reisen zurück nach Godric´s Hollow, wenn etwas sein sollte, sag mir sofort bescheid!" forderte sie. „James, sie wird wieder gesund, sie ist stark!"

James ging gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter die Treppe hinunter und zum Kamin. Emily und Ramona verabschiedeten sich und reisten mit Flohpulver nach Godric´s Hollow. Mit Dumbledore, Sirius und Shacklebolt begab er sich ins Kaminzimmer.

„Master James, darf ich ihnen und den anderen Masters einen Tee bringen?" piepste plötzlich neben ihm eine Stimme.

James schaute neben sich und sah eine Elfe, die kleiner war als Binky.

„Das wäre lieb…" begann er, wie ist dein Names?" fragte James und sah die kleine Elfe fragend an.

„Mein Name ist Viola, Master James, ich bin Binkys Tochter und sie hat mir aufgetragen, solange sie sich um Missy Lily kümmert, dass ich ihnen ihre Wünsche erfüllen soll!" erklärte diese.

Dumbledore sah James und die Elfe schmunzelnd an. „Viola, du bist also Binkys Tochter!" sprach er sie an.

„Ja, ich werde später für Missy Lilys und Master James…" begann sie, brach aber ab, da ihr einfiel was Binky zu ihr gesagt hatte.

„Ich weiß schon, was du sagen willst!" sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Danke Professor Dumbledore!" erwiderte die kleine Elfe und war mit einem Knacklaut verschwunden.

„Was meinte sie?" fragte James.

„Sie hätte später die Aufgabe sich um eurer erst geborenes Kind zu kümmern!" antwortete Dumbledore. „Nur ich nehme an, Binky hat ihr verboten, dies zu erwähnen!"

„So wie damals als ich klein war, da hat sich Gorge um mich kümmerte, wenn meine Eltern mal nicht zu Hause waren!" sagte James.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja!"

„Was trägst du da für einen Ring James?" fragte Shacklebolt und deutete auf seine rechte Hand.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung! Binky hat Lily, als ich sie nach oben gebracht und ins Bett gelegt hatte, auch einen Ring an ihren rechten Ringfinger gesteckt!" antwortete er.

Wieder war ein Knacklaut zu hören und die kleine Elfe erschien mit einem Tablett, auf dem sie für jeden eine Tasse und etwas Gebäck befand. Viola schenkte ihnen allen Tee ein und wandte sich danach an James.

„Master James, Binky wird gleich zu ihnen kommen und sie über den Zustand von Missy Lily informieren!" erklärte sie und war augenblicklich wieder verschwunden.

„Albus, du sagtest mir, dass Binky spürte, dass Lily im St.- Mungos in Gefahr war, wie kann das sein?" fragte Shacklebolt.

„Binky führte Bryan und mich zu Lily, als diese sich in Voldemorts Gewalt befand, doch vorher erzählte sie uns, dass Lily und sie ein starkes Band, was jede Elfe mit ihrer Herrin verbindet entstanden ist, doch dieses Band zwischen ihr und Lily ist sehr stark, es resultiert daraus, dass Lily ein gutes und reines Herz hat und sie die Elfe, nicht wie einen Dienstboten, sondern wie ein Mitglied der Familie behandelt!" versuchte Dumbledore ihm zu erklären.

„Ja, ihr wieder strebt es, die Hilfe der Elfen in Anspruch zu nehmen!" sagte James.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Shacklebolt verundert.

„Als wir den Tag, vor dem Ball bei den Lupins hierher kamen, fragte Lily Binky nach der Küche, diese zeigte sie uns, was ihr aber zu widerstreben schien und nachdem wir diese gesehen hatten, schob sie uns wieder hinaus und sagte zu Lily, sie bräuchte sich um nichts zu kümmern, da die Hauselfen und sie Lily gern verwöhnen würden, ebenso wie zuvor Lady Ludowika!" antwortete James. „Lily war bedrückt darüber, dass die Elfen alles in Evans Garden machen und sie es nicht zulassen, dass Lily hier selbst etwas tat!"

„Master James, Missy Lily schläft jetzt, aber sie hat nach ihnen gefragt!" erklärte Binky.

„Binky, wie geht es Miss Evans?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Missy Lily geht es schon etwas besser, aber du- weißt- schon- wer hat Missy Lily sehr wehgetan mit dem Cruciofluch, deshalb hatte Master James auch diese Schmerzen. Du- weißt- schon- wer hat drei Crucioflüche auf Missy Lily gehetzt, doch Binky hat ihr einen Trank gegeben, der ihre Schmerzen lindert." antwortete Binky.

„Binky, was hat es mit diesem Ring, den du Mr. Potter an den rechten Ringfinger gesteckt hast auf sich?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Es tut mir leid Professor Dumbledore, doch diese Frage darf ich nur Missy Lily und Master James, ohne das jemand anderes anwesend ist beantworten!" antwortete Binky und sah diesen bedauernd an.

„Ich werde zu Lily gehen!" sagte James und stand vom Sessel auf.

„Ich komme mit!" sagte Sirius.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht oder möchtest du ein zweites Mal ein blaues Auge?" fragte James lachend.

„Wieso?" fragte Sirius.

„Binky hat über den Privatbereich von Lily und mir einen Schutzzauber gelegt, damit uns nichts passiert oder jemand uns angreifen kann!" erklärte James und verließ lachend das Kaminzimmer.

Als er oben beim Schlafzimmer ankam, öffnete er leise die Tür, schloss sie ebenso leise wieder und ging auf das Bett zu. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und sah Lily an. Sie sieht unheimlich blass aus, doch nach drei Crucioflüchen würde ich wahrscheinlich ebenso blass aussehen wie sie. dachte James. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Lily öffnete die Augen.

„Hi Süße!" flüsterte er und strich ihr zärtlich über ihre Wange.

„Hi!" flüsterte sie und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Süße und für das was er dir angetan hat wird er büssen, das verspreche ich dir!" sagte James.

„Ich liebe dich auch James! Bitte versprich mir nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun und dich dadurch in Gefahr zu bringen!" flüsterte Lily und sah ihn flehend an. „James, ich will dich nicht verlieren, nur weil du dich an Voldemort, für das was er uns antut rächen willst, bitte versprich mir das!"

„Ich verspreche es Prinzessin!" sagte er.

„Schwöre auf deine Marauder Ehre!" sagte sie leise.

„Du weißt, dass du mich damit in der Hand hast Süße, aber ich schwöre es bei meiner Marauder Ehre!" erwiderte James und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Ja ich weiß!" flüsterte Lily und schloss die Augen.

James gab ihr noch einen Kuss, verließ leise das Zimmer und ging wieder nach unten zu den anderen ins Kaminzimmer.

„Wie geht es Lily?" wurde er sogleich von Sirius gefragt, als er dieses wieder betrat.

„Sie sieht sehr blass aus und schläft wieder, doch bevor sie wieder eingeschlafen ist, musste ich ihr ein Versprechen geben und auf meine Marauder Ehre schwören!" antwortete er und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben Shacklebolt.

„Und was hat sie dich schwören und versprechen lassen?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Sie hat mich schwören lassen, dass ich nichts Unüberlegtes tue und mich dadurch in Gefahr bringe!" antwortete er ernst.

„Du weißt, dass sie dich damit in der Hand hat!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Ja ich weiß!" erwiderte James.

„James, sie will wahrscheinlich dadurch nur verhindern, dass du auf dumme Gedanken kommst und dich an Voldemort für alles was er euch beiden angetan hat zu rächen!" erklärte Shacklebolt.

„Genau das gleiche hat Lily eben auch zu mir gesagt!" gab James zu.

„James, du hast bestimmt schon bemerkt, dass Lily dich besser kennt als du geglaubt hast. Glaub mir, sie würde das nicht von dir verlangen, wenn sie dich nicht aus tiefsten Herzen lieben würde und Angst hätte, durch irgendein Unüberlegtes Handeln von dir dich zu verlieren!" sagte Dumbledore und sah ihm fest dabei in die Augen. „Rache ist kein guter Begleiter im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite!"

„James nickte. „Du hast Recht Albus und wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selber bin, bin ich froh darüber, dass Lily den Schwur von mir verlangt hat!" erwiderte er ehrlich.

„Ich werde mich jetzt wieder nach Hogwarts begeben, sollte etwas sein, kannst du mich jeder Zeit dort erreichen!" sagte Dumbledore und verabschiedete sich von James, Sirius und Shacklebolt und verließ daraufhin das Zimmer.

„James grüß Lily von mir. Ich komme in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal vorbei!" sagte Shacklebolt und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von Sirius und ihm. Danach verließ er auch das Zimmer, um per Flohpulver vom Kamin aus nach Hause zu reisen.

„Master James, kann Binky sie mal alleine sprechen?" fragte diese und sah ihn verlegen an.

James nickte und ging gemeinsam mit ihr in die Bibliothek.

„Warum wolltest du mich alleine sprechen?" fragte er und sah die Elfe dabei direkt an.

„Mr. Black hat am Mittwoch den 28. März Geburtstag und Missy Lily hatte für ihn eine Geburtstagsparty geplant, doch Missy Lily wird bis dahin noch nicht wieder soweit bei Kräften sein, um für Mr. Black dieses alles vorzubereiten und deshalb dachte Binky sich, dass Binky gemeinsam mit den anderen Elfen, die sich hier auf Evans Garden befinden, den großen Festsaal schmücken, damit Mr. Black einen schönen Geburtstag hat und Missy Lily sich noch erholen und somit auch an der Geburtstagsparty von Mr. Black teilnehmen kann!" antwortete Binky.

„Lily hat an Sirius Geburtstag gedacht und hatte für ihn eine Überraschungsparty geplant?" fraget James perplex.

„Ja Master James, sie hatte es Binky das letzte Mal, als Missy mit Master James und Mr. Black hier, war so mitgeteilt!" antwortete Binky.

„Wo ist den der Festsaal?" fragte James.

„Bitte folgen sie mir Master James!" sagte Binky daraufhin und sie verließ gemeinsam mit James die Bibliothek.

Binky führte James in den Teil des Hauses, wo sie ihnen das letzte Mal die Küche zeigte, doch bog sie dieses Mal nicht mit ihm nach rechts ab, sondern wandte sich nach links. Er folgte ihr einen kleinen Gang entlang und stand plötzlich vor einer großen, hohen Flügeltür. Binky öffnete diese und James klappte vor staunen der Kiefer nach unten.

„WOW!" entfuhr es ihm, als er diesen riesigen Saal sah. „Der ist ja riesig!"

„Master James, wenn sollen wir zur Überraschungsparty von Mr. Black alles einladen?" fragte Binky.

„Am Dienstag kommen Jessi, Serafine und Remus nach Evans Garden, die hätte Lily ohnehin zu Party eingeladen. Dann würde ich noch Professor Dumbledore, die Shacklebolts und meine Eltern, sowie Emily Johnson einladen, da nicht alle die sonst noch in Betracht kommen würden, durch den Schutzzauber der auf dem Kamin liegt hierher kommen können und ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand der böse Absichten haben könnte, wovon wir aber im Voraus nichts wissen können, hier her kommt. Ich würde sagen, das wären alle!" antwortete James.

„Binky wird sich um alles Nötige kümmern, sodass am Mittwoch nächster Woche, alles zur Zufriedenheit von Missy Lily organisiert und vorbereitet wird!" erklärte Binky. „Ich kümmere mich auch darum, dass der Raum dementsprechend geschmückt wird! Eine Frage Master James, darf Binky fragen wie alt Mr. Black wird?"

„Er wird 19 Jahre alt!" antwortete James.

Binky nickte. „Ich werde jetzt das Abendessen servieren und während Master James und Mr. Black zu Abend essen, wird Binky noch einmal nach Missy Lily sehen!" sagte sie.

James nickte und gemeinsam mit Binky ging er zurück in die Richtung zum hallenartigen Flur. Binky wandte sich nach links zur Küche und James ging weiter zum Kaminzimmer.

„Was wollte den Binky mit dir allein besprechen?" fragte Sirius, als James das Kaminzimmer wieder betrat.

„Das sage ich dir nicht Kumpel!" antwortete James, woraufhin Sirius ihm einen Schmollmund zeigte. „Das zieht bei mir nicht, das weißt du!"

„Master James, Mr. Black, dass Abendessen ist serviert!" richtete ihnen Viola aus, woraufhin sich die beiden ins Esszimmer begaben.

Als sie mit dem Abendessen fertig waren und es schon sehr spät war, gingen sie ins obere Stockwerk, sagten sich Gute Nacht und gingen jeweils in ihre Zimmer. James zog sich aus, ging ins Bad und danach legte er sich vorsichtig neben Lily, zog diese sehr vorsichtig in seine Arme und glitt kurz darauf in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	93. Chapter 93

Hi ihr Süßen,

ich wollte euch darüber informieren, dass ich nicht nach den Büchern gehe und dass diese FF allein meiner Fantasie entsprungen ist, also nicht wundern, wenn ihr bei Lily mehr als eigentlich möglich wäre Kräfte findet oder auch bei James, da ich wie schon erwähnt mich nicht an die Bücher halten werde und somit einiges anders verlaufen wird, als es bei JKR der Fall ist, ich hoffe ihr lest meine FF trotzdem weiter, wenn nicht, was schade wäre jedoch nicht zu ändern ist!

Dickes Bussi

Brchen

Kapitel 93

Als Lily am Morgen aufwachte, sah sie in zwei haselnussbraune Augen, die sie erleichtert ansahen.

„Na meine Süße, endlich aufgewacht!" sagte James mit Erleichterung in der Stimme.

„Wie meinst du dass James?" fragte Lily und sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Süße, du hast zwei Tage geschlafen und ich hab mir, trotzdem mir Binky versicherte, dass es die gut gehen würde, unheimliche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" antwortete er.

„Was ich habe zwei Tage geschlafen? James, welchen Tag haben wir heute?" fragte Lily entsetzt.

„Sonntag!" antwortete James.

„Sonntag! Dann sind es ja nur noch drei Tage bis zu Sirius Geburtstag! Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit für ihn eine Überraschungsparty zu planen und zu organisieren!" sagte Lily und sah James fast panisch an.

„Ähm… Süße!" begann James.

„Ja!"

„Ähm… sei jetzt nicht sauer ja, aber Binky hat schon langsam mit den Vorbereitungen für Sirius Geburtstag begonnen." führte er den Satz zu ende.

„James, ich wollte die Überraschungsparty für Sirius selbst organisieren, planen und vorbereiten und nicht alles den Elfen überlassen!" erwiderte Lily und sah ihn traurig an.

„Binky meint es doch nur gut Lily, außerdem hat sie nur die Planung und Vorbereitungen fürs Buffet ausgeführt, das restliche wollte sie mit dir, wenn du wieder aufgewacht bist besprechen und es nach deinen Wünschen ausführen!" erklärte James und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Sag mal Süße, woher weißt du eigentlich dass Sirius am 28. März Geburtstag hat?"

„Accio kleines Buch!" sagte Lily, nachdem sie ihre rechte Hand gehoben hatte.

Ein kleines Buch flog vom Schreibtisch direkt in ihre Hand, welches sie öffnete und danach James entgegen hielt. Dieser sah gleich auf der zweiten Seite unter der Überschrift „Geburtstage meiner Freunde" das dort die Geburtstage von Sirius, Remus, Jessi und Serafine fein säuberlich untereinander geschrieben standen. Wobei Lily erst das Datum und dahinter den jeweiligen Namen geschrieben hatte. Er las sie laut vor:

28. März Sirius

06. Mai Remus

28. August Jessi

15. September Serafine

James blätterte eine Seite zurück und auf dieser Seite standen unter der Überschrift „Familie und sehr liebe Bekannte" die Geburtstage von diesen, auch diese las er laut vor:

27. Januar Mum

24. Februar Onkel Aron

27. Februar Endora (James Grandma)

09. März Louis (James Grandpa)

16. April Filumena (James Grandma)

27. April Ramona

24. Mai Tante Lisbeth

06. Juni Emily

27. Juli Bryan

02. August James

28. September Kingsley

31. Oktober Marcus (James Grandpa)

11. Dezember Dad

„Du hast sogar den Geburtstag meiner Eltern und Großeltern aufgeschrieben!" stellte James fest.

„Ja, sie gehören doch auch zu deiner Familie und ich dachte mir, da wir irgendwann einmal heiraten, gehören sie somit auch zu meiner Familie!" erklärte Lily und lächelte ihn dabei an.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Knacklaut und Binky stand vor dem Bett. „Missy Lily ist aufgewacht!" stellte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln fest. „Missy Lily hat bestimmt sehr großen Hunger, nachdem sie zwei Tage geschlafen hat!"

„Jetzt wo du es sagst!" erwiderte Lily und bemerkte ein grummeln im Magen.

„Binky wird Missy Lilys und Master James das Frühstück sofort ans Bett bringen!" sagte sie.

„Binky, ich möchte im Esszimmer Frühstücken!" erklärte Lily.

„Missy Lily hat noch nicht die Kraft aufzustehen und nach unten ins Esszimmer zu gehen!" widersprach Binky.

„Ich werde sie nach unten tragen, gegen ihren Dickkopf kommt man ohnehin nicht an Binky!" erwiderte James.

Binky nickte und war mit einem Knacklaut verschwunden.

„Du weißt dass es nicht vernünftig ist nach unten ins Esszimmer zu gehen Süße!" sagte James gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

„James, wenn wir beide hier oben Frühstücken, sitzt Sirius ganz allein unten im Esszimmer und es ist nicht gerade angenehm wenn man alleine essen muss!" erwiderte Lily.

„Na gut, dann werde ich dich mal ins Badezimmer bringen!" sagte er, stand auf, hob Lily hoch und trug sie ins Badezimmer.

Nachdem sie sich beide gewaschen und angezogen hatten, (wobei James seiner Lily half), hob er sie hoch und trug sie nach unten ins Esszimmer, wo er sie auf einen Stuhl vorsichtig absetzte und sich neben ihr auf einen Stuhl niederließ.

„Morgen Sweetheart!" grüßte Sirius.

„Morgen!" erwiderte Lily den Gruß.

„Bist du endlich wieder unter den Lebenden?" fragte er lächelnd.

„Ja!" antwortete sie.

Sie waren gerade mit dem Frühstück fertig, als Binky mit einem Knacklaut im Esszimmer erschien.

„Missy Lily, Professor Dumbledore wird gegen Mittag nach Evans Garden kommen, da er mit Missy Lily sprechen möchte!" teilte sie ihnen mit und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Ich kann mir denken, worüber er mit mir sprechen möchte!" sagte Lily und sah James bedrückt an.

„Du weißt Süße, dass er es erfahren muss, damit er die nötigen Schritte in die Wege leiten kann, um unsere Sicherheit zu verstärken!" erwiderte James und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„James, würdest du mich bitte in die Bibliothek bringen!" bat ihn Lily.

„Was willst du denn in der Bibliothek?" fragte dieser verwundert.

„Ich möchte etwas nachschlagen!" antwortete sie und machte anstallten von ihrem Stuhl aufzustehen.

„Du Dickkopf!" sagte James Kopfschüttelnd, stand ebenfalls auf, hob sie hoch, verließ mit ihr das Zimmer und trug sie hinüber in die Bibliothek.

Dort setzte er sie in einen der Sessel ab und setzte sich in einen neben ihr.

„Accio Zaubertrankbuch der Druiden!" sagte Lily mit ausgestreckter Hand.

Ein dünnes Buch flog daraufhin in ihre Hand, welches sie aufschlug und zu lesen begann.

„Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass du heute schon das zweite Mal ohne Zauberstab gezaubert hast?" fragte James und sah sie amüsiert an.

Lily sah von ihrem Buch hoch und lächelte ihn an. „Ja, hab ich!" antwortete sie und wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Buch zu.

Frustriert schlug sie das Buch wieder zu und schaute in den Kamin.

„Was ist Süße?" fragte James, als er bemerkte wie bedrückt sie mit einem Mal war.

„Ach ich hatte gehofft in diesem Buch eine Antwort zu finden, die mich seid beschäftigt, seit ich wieder hier in Evans Garden bin!" antwortete sie.

„Was hast du gehofft zu finden in diesem Buch?" fragte James.

„Als ich in den Gewölbe auf Heu oder etwas ähnlichem lag, haben sich Lestrange und Nott darüber unterhalten, das es einen Trank geben würde, der Voldemorts Fluch aufhebt mit dem er sicher gehen wollte, dass du keine Nachkommen in die Welt setzt, doch ich habe nichts in diesem Buch gefunden, aber es gibt ja noch andere Bücher über Druiden- und andere Tränke!" antwortete Lily.

„Du gibst nie auf Süße oder?" fragte James und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Nein, ich gebe nicht auf, da ich es nicht akzeptieren kann, dass Voldemort immer Unheil über andere bringt!" antwortete sie.

„Missy Lily, Master Bryan lässt ihnen ausrichten, dass er die Pferde von Master James und Missy Lily heute Nachmittag nach Evans Garden bringen wird!" sagte Binky, die plötzlich in der Bibliothek erschienen war.

„Danke Binky!" erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Missy Lily, Binky wollte mit Missy noch besprechen, was Missy für den Geburtstag von Mr. Black geplant hat, damit Binky alles was noch zu besorgen ist besorgen kann!" sagte Binky und sah Lily erwartungsvoll an.

Lily sprach mit Binky alles durch, was sie sich für die Überraschungsparty, die sie für Sirius geplant hatte alles gedacht hatte.

„Binky wird alles zur Zufriedenheit von Missy Lily besorgen und ausführen!" sagte Binky und war mit einem Knack verschwunden.

„So meine Süße, jetzt bring ich dich auf die Terrasse und dort wirst du dich in einen Liegestuhl setzen und dir die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen lassen!" sagte James, hob sie vom Sessel hoch, verließ mit ihr die Bibliothek und ging mit ihr in Richtung Terrassentür, welche von Sirius, der auch gerade auf die Terrasse gehen wollte geöffnet wurde.

James setzte Lily vorsichtig auf einen Liegestuhl ab, setzte sich neben sie in einen anderen und auch Sirius nahm in einen auf ihrer linken Seite Platz. Lily schloss die Augen und genoss die warme Sonne, die ihr ins Gesicht schien. James sah sie immerfort an und schmunzelte in sich hinein. Sie ist wunderschön, könnten wir doch immer so unbeschwert einfach nur hier sitzen und das Leben ohne Angst genießen! ging ihm durch den Kopf.

„Missy Lily, Master James, Mr. Black das Mittagessen ist im Esszimmer angerichtet!" teilte ihnen Viola mit.

„Danke Viola!" sagte James und stand von seinem Liegestuhl auf.

Er hob Lily von ihrem Liegestuhl hoch und gemeinsam mit Sirius gingen sie ins Haus und zum Esszimmer, wo er sie auf einen Stuhl setzte. Als auch er und Sirius Platz genommen hatten, genossen sie das Essen und unterhielten sich darüber, was sie alles machen wollten, wenn Jessi, Remus und Serafine am Dienstag gegen Mittag nach Evans Garden kommen würden.

Nach dem Essen kam Viola und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie Dumbledore ins Kaminzimmer geführt hätte und dieser dort auf sie warten würde. Lily machte Anstalten vom Stuhl aufzustehen, woraufhin James sie sofort hochheben und zum Kaminzimmer tragen wollte, doch Lily wehrte seinen Versuch ab.

„James, ich möchte alleine laufen Bitte!" sagte sie und sah ihn flehend an.

James nickte, trat neben sie und umfasste ihre Taille. Gemeinsam mit Sirius verließen sie das Esszimmer und begaben sich in das Kaminzimmer, wo Dumbledore schon auf sie wartete.

„Guten Tag ihr drei!" grüßte er sie.

„Guten Tag Albus!" grüßten sie fast gleichzeitig zurück und setzten sich zu ihm in die Sessel beim Kamin.

„Lily, du kannst dir sicherlich denken, warum ich gekommen bin!" sagte er und sah sie sanftmütig an.

Diese nickte. „Ja!" erwiderte sie und sah auf ihre Hände.

„Lily, erzählst du mir bitte, was passiert ist, als du in Voldemorts Gewalt warst." sagte Dumbledore mir sanfter Stimme.

Lily nickte und begann ihm, James und Sirius zu erzählen, was passierte als Voldemort sie in seiner Gewalt hatte.

„Nachdem Bryan mir sagte, dass meine Stute nicht in den Anhänger wolle…" begann Lily. „ Er forderte mich auf, dass ich ihn heilen sollte, doch ich weigerte mich dies zu tun, woraufhin er den Crucio auf mich hetzte!" beendete Lily ihre Erzählung. „Wie haben Bryan und du mich gefunden Albus?"

„ Binky führte uns zu einer alten Burg, in der Voldemort dich gefangen hielt, sie konnte zwar nicht mit hinein, da diese Burg mit schwarzer Magie durchtränkt war, doch im enddefekt hat sie uns zu dir geführt, sie sagte uns auf dem Weg zur Burg, dass sie bei den Aufzeichnungen, die deine Großmutter Ludowika von ihren Träumen erstellt hatte, nachsah und dort einen Hinweis darauf fand, wo du dich befindest! Aber ich habe auch noch zwei Fragen an dich! Weißt du, warum Mr. Jenkins plötzlich umfiel? Und was für eine Wunde hatte Voldemort und hat er dir mitgeteilt woher es sie hatte?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Als Mr. Jenkins seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet hielt, aber dabei zu Bryan hinüber sah, hetzte ich einen Stupor, mit der Kraft die ich noch hatte auf ihn, woraufhin Bryan ihn fesseln und ins Ministerium bringen konnte. Voldemort sagte, er hätte sich die Wunde bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen zugezogen. Die Wunde war ein tiefes etwa Faustgroßes Loch in seiner rechten Schulter!" antwortete Lily.

„Haben Nott und Lestrange erwähnt, was für ein Trank das ist, der James vom Fluch befreit?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein leider nicht!" antwortete Lily und sah traurig auf ihre Hände, wo ihr plötzlich der Ring an ihrem rechten Ringfinger auffiel. „James, hast du mir diesen Ring an den Finger gesteckt?"

„Nein, den hat dir Binky, als ich dich vom St.- Mungos nach Evans Garden gebracht und oben ins Bett gelegt habe an den Finger gesteckt!" antwortete er.

„Warum?" fragte Lily verwundert.

„Ich weiß es nicht Süße!" antwortete er.

„Binky sagte mir, als ich sie fragte, warum James diesen Ring an seinem rechten Ringfinger hätte, dass sie nur dir und James eine Antwort darauf geben dürfte!" erklärte Sirius.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, du fragst Binky was es mit diesen Ringen auf sich hat!" schlug Dumbledore Lily vor. „Ich werde mich nun nach Yorkshire begeben, da wir ein Treffen des Ordens anberaumt haben!" fügte er hinzu, stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Lily, James und Sirius und verließ das Zimmer.

„Master James, ihr Herr Vater ist bei den Stallungen von Evans Garden und bringt ihre Pferde in die für diese vorgesehenen Boxen!" teilte ihm Viola mit. „Missy Lily, Binky ist auch wieder von den von ihnen aufgetragenen Besorgungen zurück!"

„Danke Viola, richtest du ihr bitte aus, dass ich mit ihr sprechen möchte!" sagte Lily lächelnd.

Viola nickte und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

„Ich werde mal zu Bryan gehen, damit ihr euch mit Binky unterhalten könnt!" sagte Sirius, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Mit einem Knack erschien Binky und sah Lily fragend an.

„Binky, könntest du mir bitte sagen, was es mit diesen Ringen auf sich hat, die du James und mir an den rechten Finger gestreift hast!" sagte Lily.

„Diese Druidenringe sind seit 600 Jahren im Besitz der Familie Evans, Missy Lily und Master James sind die ersten seit diesen langen Jahren, die diese Ringe wieder tragen können. Master Andrew hat sie von seinem Vater vererbt bekommen, sie wurden immer an den männlichen Nachkommen weitergegeben in der Hoffnung, das irgendwann einer von ihnen Druidenblut in sich trägt, doch bis heute war das nicht der Fall. Missy Lily und Master James tragen Druidenblut in sich und daraufhin hat Binky, nachdem sich herausgestellt hat, dass das Band der tiefen und innigen Liebe zwischen Master James und Missy Lily sehr stark ist und Master James die Schmerzen, die Missy Lily von du- weißt- schon- wen zugefügt wurden auch gespürt hat, Missy und Master die Ringe an die rechte Hand, der Zauberstabhand gesteckt. Sie schützen Master James und Missy Lily davor, die Schmerzen, die der andere ertragen muss auch zu spüren. Wenn Master James oder Missy Lily in einem Kampf die Schmerzen des anderen spüren würde, wäre es für Missy Lily oder Master James nicht gut, da sie durch die Schmerzen Kampfunfähig wären und somit leichter in Gefahr geraten würden, in die Gewalt von du- weißt- schon- wen zu gelangen,ohne sich wehren zu können. Sie halten die Schmerzen des anderen von einem fern, damit man sich bei einem Kampf zur Wehr setzen kann!" versuchte Binky ihnen zu erklären.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass Lily und ich Druidenblut in uns haben Binky?" fragte James.

„Missy Lily stammt von den Druiden ab und Master James von Godric Griffindor, sowie auch von Merlin und Merlin war auch ein Druide!" antwortete Binky. „Binky soll Missy Lily und Master James noch ausrichten, dass Master Bryan gleich zu ihnen kommen wird!"

„Danke Binky!" sagte Lily lächelnd.

Binky verschwand mit einem Knack und kurz darauf klopfte es an die Tür.

„Herein!" sagte James.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, kam Sirius mit Bryan ins Zimmer.

„Hallo ihr beiden!" grüßte Bryan sie und ging auf Lily zu.

Hallo Bryan!" grüßte Lily, stand von ihrem Sessel auf und Bryan nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wie geht es dir Lily?" fragte er.

„Danke soweit wieder ganz gut!" antwortete sie und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Hi Dad!" sagte James grinsend.

Bryan klopfte ihm, nachdem er sich wieder von Lily gelöst hatte auf die Schulter.

„Wenn sich Lily besser fühlt, könnt ihr morgen einen Teil von Evans Garden mit euren Pferden erkunden, doch ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet auch mit den Pferden einige Tage brauchen, um das ganze Gelände was das Haus umgibt zu erkunden!" sagte er und grinste zurück.

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht Bryan!" sagte Lily lachend und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel.

„Binky hat Missy Lily, Master James, Mr. Black und Master Bryan Tee gemacht!" sagte sie, stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und goss jedem einen Tee ein.

„Danke Binky, das ist lieb von dir!" sagte Lily lächelnd und diese verschwand wieder mit einem Knack.

„Was habt ihr geplant, wenn Jessi, Serafine und Remus nach Evans Garden Kommen?" fragte Bryan und sah sie nacheinander an.

„Noch nichts bestimmtes, wir werden ihnen erst einmal das kleine Schwimmbecken, was sich im Keller von Evans Garden befindet zeigen und alles weitere wird sich schon ergeben!" sagte James grinsend.

„So, so das kleine Schwimmbecken!" sagte Lily lachend.

Bryan sah die beiden verwundert an und James, sowie Lily erzählten ihm, was es mit dem kleinen Schwimmbecken auf sich hatte. Sie tauschten noch einige Neuigkeiten aus und nach etwa zwei Stunden verabschiedete sich Mr. Potter wieder von den dreien und reiste mittels Flohpulver nach Godric´s Hollow.

„James, wenn wir morgen mit den Pferden das Grundstück, was sich um das Haus erstreckt erkunden, achten wir am besten darauf, ob sich darauf etwas befindet, wo Remus sich verwandeln kann, da in vier Tagen Vollmond ist!" erklärte Lily.

„Shit, das hab ich fast vergessen, wenn ich dich nicht hätte Süße!" erwiderte er und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ich werde Binky fragen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, wo sich Remus am Donnerstag verwandeln kann und bis wohin die Schutzzauber reichen, so dass wir nicht Gefahr laufen, außerhalb dieser zu geraten!" sagte Lily.

„Woran du alles denkst Süße ist einfach unglaublich!" gab James lächelnd zu.

„Missy Lily, Master James, Mr. Black, Viola hat das Abendessen im Esszimmer serviert!" sagte diese und verschwand kurz darauf mit einem Knack.

James, Lily und Sirius standen von ihren Sesseln auf, verließen das Kaminzimmer und wandten sich in Richtung Esszimmer, wo sie kurze Zeit später, bei einer fröhlichen Unterhaltung zu Abend aßen.


End file.
